Fullmoon Circus
by Eraman
Summary: The Potters live. Someone tricked Remus to believe they were dead so he took Harry with him and hid. Later he finds out what really happend and they return. But things start going downhill from there. Things are said, feelings hurt and a friend vanished. Then a strange circus surfaces, what is this Fullmoon Circus and how will it affect the sthe Boy-Who-Lived? Wolfstar/ RL/OC
1. October 31 1981

**So this is my first Harry Potter fanfic. It will include evilDumbledore, evilVoldemort, some OCs and eventual Wolfstar. I hope you will like it.**

* * *

Part 1

Remus Lupin looked at the sky outside. It was the night of Halloween. The full moon was two and a half weeks away from now. He sighed. He felt so lonely. None of his friends had been with him at the last full moon. James because he was in hiding. Sirius because he didn't trust Remus anymore and Peter… actually Remus didn't know why Peter wasn't there. He sighed and put his teacup down. He understood why Sirius thought like he did. Remus had been sworn to secrecy by Dumbledore. He was not to tell anyone that he was trying to join Greyback's pack to make the werewolves join their side. Maybe the Order accepted him for being a werewolf but he had heard them when they thought he couldn't. Moody had called him the exception that confirms the rule. Which meant that other than Remus Moody thought all werewolves to be monsters. He'd heard Dumbledore reprimand Moody but no one else had tried to defend the werewolves. Not even James or Sirius and that had hurt. He knew that since they had become aurors and they joined the Order the two of them had finally been able to see the two sides of werewolves. Werewolves like Remus and werewolves like Greyback. Sadly most werewolves these days were like Greyback. Remus shuddered. He could still hear James ranting about Greyback and his people. James and Sirius had found a muggle family slaughtered by said werewolf and his pack.

"They're all beasts!" James had roared. No one had gone against him, no one but Lily. She had slapped her husband angrily. He had just stared at her and had then realized Remus had been there.

"Moony", he'd almost whimpered. Remus had just gotten up and looked around the room. Only Lily looked him in the eyes.

"Never", Remus had begun, nearly crying. "I never… I never thought any of _you_ would…" then he had not been able to stand it and had left. Lily had followed him but none of his friends had.

He shuddered at the memory. He knew James didn't mean it. It was just the war and the death and the destruction. James didn't mean it. But it still hurt. Remus sighed and looked at the sky again. Looking for his favourite star. He soon found it. The Dog Star. Sirius. His Sirius. If he could call him that anymore. Sirius never stayed with him anymore, never talked to him other than to give him snide remarks or insinuating that he was the traitor. Remus wasn't, and he _knew_ Sirius wasn't. He couldn't be. The wolf, Moony, refused to believe it and fought the thought so viciously Remus nearly took his own arm off at the last full moon. Moony refused to believe his pack member, _his_ Padfoot was a traitor. Remus sighed again and got up. When did everything get so wrong? He hadn't talked to or seen James, Lily or Harry since they went into hiding. He missed them. All of them. He wished to hold baby Harry again. He smiled a little. His name was the only one Harry could say.

"Moony!" he heard the toddler squeal and smiled. "Pafoo! Womy!" He chuckled at the memory of Sirius "outraged" face when Harry couldn't say his name. There was a knock on his door. Remus looked up. That was strange. Who would come this late at night? He walked to the door, wand at a ready and leaned against it.

"Who is it", he asked.

"It's me", came the soft voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Tell me something only Dumbledore would know."

"You have been spying on Greyback for me as well as researching human souls in secret. I sent you out to find something to control Greyback and stop him from hurting innocent."

Remus put his wand away and opened the door. He let Dumbledore in and noticed he was holding something wrapped in a blanket.

"Albus?" he asked. Dumbledore sighed and looked at him. There was no twinkle in his eyes. "Professor?"

"There was an attack tonight Remus", Albus said softly. "The Potters."

"No", Remus said and felt his blood turn cold. "Not… Not them. Not Lily, no… no not my sister!" He felt the tears threaten to fall. Albus looked at him sadly. "Please tell me she is okay! James must be! He couldn't have… no! And Harry! Oh Merlin Harry!"

"Harry is safe", Albus said. "He is okay. Lily and James…"

"Harry is safe", Remus asked through his tear and held out his arms when Albus moved towards him with the blanket in his arm. "Harry…" Remus sighed and kissed the boys dark hair. Then he noticed the scar. "What-"

"Voldemort found them", Albus said. "He killed James, then Lily sacrificed herself to save Harry. Voldemort cast the Killing Curse but it rebounded and he was destroyed."

"Destroyed", Remus asked and hugged Harry close. "Harry… Harry destroy-"

"Yes, Lily's love put a powerful spell on him and it pushed back the Killing Curse to its caster. The only remnant is that scar."

"Can't it be healed?"

"No, he will have it for the rest of his life. He might even have use of it. I have a scar on my knee of the London underground. Very useful. Some scars are more useful than others and I think young Harry's will be."

"Why bring him here though? Sirius is the godfath-"

"Sirius either betrayed the Potters or-"

"No Sirius would _never-_ "

"Or… he is dead too."

"No…" Remus whimpered. "No not Sirius too! What of Peter?"

"Missing", Albus said and sighed. "I have Order members out searching for him. Voldemort may be gone but Harry is still in danger from Death Eaters."

"He is?" Remus asked holding Harry close.

"Yes. He needs to be protected and I think you are the best to do it."

"Me? But… my condition-"

"You will figure out a way. Remus they will look for him with his relatives. I want you to take Harry and vanish. Hide somewhere and don't tell _anyone_ where you have gone. Including me. Do not even tell me your plans. When Harry is ready to start Hogwarts send me a message so I will know where to find you. But hide him. Hide him from everyone. I will make sure no one will look for you."

"How?" Remus asked.

"Don't worry I will handle it. Just take what you need and go."

"But we need somewhere to stay."

"I know you can figure it out my boy. You are one of the most brilliant wizards of our time. Now go."

Remus nodded and held his hand out and shook Dumbledore's hand.

"Thank you professor", he said.

"Don't thank me… now go."

Remus nodded, held Harry close and apparated away. As soon as he was gone Dumbledore looked around. He walked into the living room and transfigured one of his rings into a vial containing Remus' blood. He had collected it after one of the boy's transformations early on in his stay at Hogwarts. He spread the vast amount of blood on the floor. He then used his wand to tear up the place, making it look as if a fight had taken place. He carved a message into the stones of the chimney and nodded in satisfaction. He then left the house. He walked down the path and turned around. He looked at the little cottage and smiled. Then he raised his wand and with a flick of it Remus' small cottage was on fire. Satisfied he apparated away, leaving nothing but an inferno, ash and smoke.

* * *

He appeared at Godric's Hollow at the same time as three people left the house. Albus' eyes widened in shock. Sirius black had his arm around James Potter. James carried a crying Lily in his arms. They were alive! All three of them! How? When? What had happened? He hurried towards them. Sirius looked up when he saw him and Dumbledore could see his tears.

"Professor", he croaked.

"Sirius, wha… what happened?" Albus asked.

"We switched", James whispered. "We switched Secret Keepers. We thought… Sirius was too obvious."

"Pete", Sirius growled. "He got the job and he gave them up! He turned Prongs and Lily-flower in to Voldemort! I went to check on Pettigrew but his hiding place was empty! There had been no struggle! I realized that we'd been wrong! Moony wasn't the traitor… Rem… Remus was innocent." He sniffled. "Peter did it."

"Harry", Lily whimpered. "He took Harry."

"No Voldemort has been vanquished", Dumbledore said and they stared at him. "One of my spies told me what happened and why your house is in ruins. The spell thrown at Harry rebounded onto Voldemort."

"So… he is gone", Sirius asked.

"For the time being."

"Harry?" Lily whimpered and James put her down so she could stagger up to Albus and grip his robes. "Albus where is Harry?"

"He is not here with you?" Albus asked.

"No", James growled. "Where is my son Albus!?"

"I don't know", Dumbledore said and his brow furrowed. "One of the Death Eaters must have taken him."

Lily wailed and Dumbledore pulled her close to comfort her. He looked up at the house.

"You cannot stay here", he said. "Go to Remus' place. I am sure he will look after you. I will have a look around and rally the Order. We will find him Lily. I promise." Lily sobbed and Sirius and James pulled her close. The two best friends nodded and then they apparated to Remus' cottage. When they were gone Albus sighed. This was not going according to plan.

* * *

Sirius eyes widened in horror at what was in front of him. No, not Moony! They had appeared outside of Remus' cottage and it was lucky they had not decided to apparate into it. Because Remus' home was aflame! It was burning!

"REMUS!" Lily screamed and ran towards the cottage. James and Sirius close on her tail. All three pulled their wands and started casting _Aguamenti_. Soon the three of them had the fires out and they ran into the house.

It was wet and still smoking. Lily in a panic started to look around for the man that was as close to her as a brother. She and Remus had always been close. He had always been nice and quiet. They had connected before Remus got under the wings of James and Sirius. He was her friend first and they were often together when James and Sirius were at Quidditch practice for example. She was actually the first to figure out his condition and proved early on that she didn't care. She was always there for him and the other way around.

The war had pushed them apart and it hurt each day to think that her husband and her friend thought her brother was the spy and traitor. She ran into the living room and screamed in sorrow and collapsed onto the floor. Sirius and James heard her scream of anguish and ran to her. The floor was covered in what could only be blood. James hurriedly threw a charm that would tell what the liquid was. It stated that it was blood… Remus' blood. James felt his knees go weak and he sat down beside his wife and hugged her close. First Harry and now Remus? James felt tears go down his cheeks. Then he heard Sirius' animalistic roar and turned to look at him. Sirius was on his knees sobbing, above him on the chimney was a message:

"Mischief managed – Peter"

"MOONY!" Sirius screamed. James broke down then and clung to Lily while she clung to him. This night they had lost two important people. Their son and their brother.

* * *

 **TBC**


	2. Five years later

Part 2 **  
**

 _Five years later_

Harry Potter woke when the sunshine hit his face. He sat up in his bed and stretched. He looked around at the room he was in. It took him a few seconds to realize where he was. Right he was with Mrs. Henderson. Mrs. Henderson had been his babysitter for as long as he could remember. She was a sweet old lady who treated Harry as one of her own grandchildren. He stayed with her two nights a month. When his uncle went on "business trips". That was his excuse, but Harry knew the truth. His Uncle Moony was a werewolf but no one could know. No one could know Harry's uncle was a wizard and that Harry was one too. If they found out they'd kill them or worse… the evil wizards and witches would find them.

Uncle Moony had told him all this after Harry managed to get himself away from some bullies and up onto the roof of the cafeteria at preschool. Uncle Moony had sat him down and told him everything. Harry had always known about the magic, Uncle Moony didn't hide it. But he had never told him the truth about his parents before that day. Harry had always known they were dead along with his Uncles Padfoot and Wormtail. Harry could not remember ever meeting them but he felt as if he knew them.

Every night Moony would tell him a bedtime story and then they would share one of Remus' memories of his friends and Harry's parents. Harry's favourite memory was the wedding of his parents'. He also loved the memories of Hogwarts. Harry sighed, he had missed the stories and memories last night. He was also worried that Uncle Moony would be badly hurt. He always looked so hurt after the full moons. Harry got his glasses and put on the slippers Mrs. Henderson had put by his bed. He stretched before heading downstairs. Mrs. Henderson was already in the kitchen. She smiled when she saw him.

"Good morning Harry dear", she said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes ma'am", Harry replied politely.

"Harry dear I have told you to just call me nan or Jessica."

"Sorry nan", Harry said and blushed. Mrs. Henderson just smiled.

"Eat your breakfast dear, your uncle will be by to pick you up soon."

Harry smiled brightly and sat down to eat breakfast. He noticed that Mr. Henderson had already left for work. He looked around the kitchen. It was small and cosy. Completely clean and everything in order. He sniggered a little. Uncle Moony's kitchen was just like this. Sometimes he wondered if Uncle Moony wasn't a woman in disguise. Harry had been at a friend's house once and his friend's dad was a single man… his kitchen was _really_ messy. Harry ate his breakfast happily. Mrs. Henderson sat down to join him. They talked about this and that. Harry enjoyed the few nights he spent with his honorary grandparents. Mrs. Henderson always made sure he was properly fed but also had him help out around the house. Mr. Henderson showed him how to build things in his little shop in the garden. He had also taken Harry fishing a few times and even invited Remus and Harry to go camping with him and the grandchildren once. Harry loved both of them a lot. After breakfast he helped washing up and then went to wash himself and get dressed. When he returned down he helped Mrs. Henderson bake some cookies. Just as they came out of the oven there was a knock on the dear. Mrs. Henderson opened.

"Good morning Jessica", a tired voice said and Harry took off running.

"Uncle Moony!" he cheered and flung himself into his uncle's arms. Remus chuckled and hugged him close. Harry nuzzled his chest. He missed his uncle whenever they were apart. Remus chuckled and hugged him close. Then he ruffled Harry's hair and let him go. He took a hold of one of Harry's hands and accepted Harry's little bag with the other. Mrs. Henderson put a few cookies in a bag and sent them with them and gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and sent them on their way.

* * *

"Did you get really hurt Uncle Moony", Harry asked worriedly while they sat out in the garden eating cookies and drinking hot chocolate. It was chilly October day after all. But they enjoyed sitting there watching the leaves slowly fall to the ground. Harry was on Remus' lap and they had been reading a story since Remus owed Harry two stories and two memories. Remus kissed the messy hair gently.

"Just a little but I am okay now", he said gently.

"I wish I could help you like daddy and Paddy and Wormy did", Harry said and Remus hugged him close.

"Don't worry about me little one", Remus said. "You just worry about growing up and having fun while doing it. Oh and causing a little mischief now and then." Harry giggled. Remus raised his wand and looked around. This little house was a bit outside of the village and it was hidden by a small forest. No one could see them. He used his heightened senses to make sure no one was there. When he was sure they were alone he used his magic. The leaves turned into five animal shapes. A stag, a doe, a wolf, a dog and a rat. Harry laughed happily and jumped off Remus' lap to chase the animals. Remus smiled and created a small fawn as well. Harry laughed happily and played with the animals. Remus smiled as he watched them. He winced. His body still ached.

The wolf had been so upset last night. It had been the anniversary of the day it lost its pack and it had taken that out on Remus. Remus had been lucky to survive this one. He sighed. He had to keep it together. If he died Harry would have no one and no one would even know where he was or how to find him. Remus ran a hand through his hair which was already starting to turn a bit grey in places. Had it really been five years already? Harry was six years now so it must have been. He felt a single tear run down his cheek. He missed his friends and his sister dearly. At least he still had Harry and that was the only thing that kept him going.

Remus' days were about two things, working at the book store he had opened in town and making sure Harry was safe. Remus had put wards up all over the village to alert him of any magic used or magical creatures around. He had found this village by mistake when trying to get to another remote one. This one was not even on the maps he had found and it was perfect. No one would try to look for Harry here.

As a werewolf Remus was by law forced to go to the Ministry once a year and show that he still lived and assure that he hadn't hurt anyone but himself. He was usually forced to take veritaserum for that. But since his escape with Harry he had not been forced too. While in London he had sent a message to Dumbledore asking about it. Dumbledore had assured him he would not have to do it again until Harry could come out of hiding. What strings he had pulled Remus wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he had not returned to London since.

They lived a simple life, half magic, half muggle. It did not bother Remus. He had grown up with a wizard father and a muggle mother. Mrs. Henderson was one of his best customers and had offered to look after Harry whenever it was necessary. Remus being his own boss was the perfect thing because he could always claim to be on a business trip during full moons. He was a bit ashamed of the fact that he had used magic to buy the store but there had been no other way and Harry's safety came first. It always did and always would. He jumped when Harry climbed up on his lap and cuddled close.

"Cold", Harry said and Remus chuckled and got up, carrying the boy inside. They sat down on the sofa and in front of the fire. The leaf animals outside was scattered by the winds.

* * *

Remus cuddled Harry close as they sat in front of the fire wrapped up in a blanket. Harry had grabbed the pensive and brought it with them.

"What memory today little one", Remus asked gently. Harry thought for a moment.

"New one", he then said.

"A new one ey", Remus chuckled. "What about?"

"Something with Uncle Padfoot and daddy!"

"Hm… how about when Uncle Padfoot and Prongs had to have your mother saving them because they angered the giant squid?"

"Really!?" Harry asked and Remus chuckled and put the memory in the pensive. He held Harry close as they went down.

* * *

 _Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew sat near the Black Lake going over their transfiguration homework. Lily Evans and Alice Samuels were close to them going over some homework as well. Then two shadows fell over the two Marauders. Remus looked up and sighed. Above him he saw two black haired youths. One with_ messy _hair and the other with longer hair. They both had grins that would rival that of the Cheshire Cat. They had their wands out and leaned on each other. Remus knew what that meant._

 _"What did you do now", he asked._

 _"Why Moony why do you think we have done anything", Sirius asked in an almost singsong voice._

 _"That dogish grin of yours", Remus said dryly. He knew that if he had seen wolfish grin then Sirius would have remarked about it being Remus that did that. "So I ask again: what did you do now?"_

 _"Aw Moony you think so lowly of us", James said and sighed. "We have done nothing."_

 _"Y-yet", Peter sniggered._

 _"Shut it Wormtail", Sirius said happily. "But Prongs is right. We haven't done anything."_

 _"Yet", Peter said again._

 _"Shut it Wormtail. We haven't done anything."_

 _"Yet."_

 _"Wormtail."_

 _"Sorry", Peter said and smiled at Remus who smiled back._

 _"So what are you going to do", Remus asked._

 _"We were going to hex Snivellus", James said. "But he is not outside."_

 _"And why would you hex him today?" Remus asked._

 _"Because he called Prongs a prat, me a mutt, Peter a worm and you a beast", Sirius said happily but there was a dark look in his eyes._

 _"So instead you are going to hex Pete and I?" Remus asked, Peter squeaked and hid behind him. Remus could probably take them, he was the best duellist of their year. Peter was not._

 _"No of course not", James said and grinned. "But Barty on the other hand…" he nodded at Barty Crouch Jr. near the shore of the lake. Peter grinned widely but Remus looked hesitant._

 _"Uh Prongs the squid was there not long ago", he said._

 _"So?" Sirius said and rolled up his sleeve. "Come Masters of Mischief!"_

 _"After you good sir", James said and bowed._

 _"Why thank you Captain."_

 _"You are most welcome Co-captain."_

 _"Me too!" Peter said and hurried to stand but Remus grabbed his robes and pulled him back down. Peter glared at him. Remus just gave him a knowing look. Sirius and James headed for the lake and Peter and Remus watched. James and Sirius let loose two jinxes. But when they were about to hit Crouch he tripped on something and fell onto his backside. The jinxes went above him and hit a trunk in the water. At least it looked like a trunk. When it suddenly shot up they could all see it was not a trunk but a tentacle._

 _"Oh shite", James swore and tried to run. As did Sirius but the angry squid got them. Remus and Peter scrambled to their feet to save their friends but Lily was faster. She ran to the shore and cast_ Stupefy _and the squid dropped the two boys into the lake. Lily then used a charm to drag them to shore. Saving their sorry asses. Alice and Peter laughed while she yelled at them. Remus just smiled fondly. The Masters of Mischief indeed._

* * *

Harry laughed and giggled as they left the memory. Remus smiled and hugged him close. Harry started asking him questions about the squid and about everyone they had seen in the memory. Remus answered as many as he could. But just as he was about to tell him about why Lily yelled at her husband-to-be there was a loud crash outside. The alerts of the wards went off and Remus sprung to his feet. He put Harry down behind him and snuck up to the window. He blinked in confusion because what he saw outside was certainly not what he expected. Not in a million years.

* * *

 **TBC**


	3. You are not dead?

Part 3

Harry stared at the _big_ man in their garden. He was covered in leaves and he was sitting beside a motorcycle. He reached behind him and pulled out a pink umbrella which was slightly bent. Harry giggled a little but Uncle Moon sent him a glare and he quieted. The big man with the bushy hair and beard headed for their house. He knocked so hard on the door it fell off its hinges.

"Oh dear", they heard him said and then he walked in. "'ello? Anybode 'ome?"

Remus took a deep breath when they heard footsteps coming closer and soon the man appeared in the doorway. He looked at them.

"I'm sorry but I managed ta crash my bike into yer garden", the big man said. "I didn' mean ta… wai' a secon… Remus?"

"Hagrid", Remus said and Harry stared up at his uncle. His uncle knew this big man? Remus watched as Hagrid first went pale then the big man grinned and with a happy roar he ran at them. Harry shrieked in fear, not realizing the man was happy. Hagrid wrapped Remus into a big hug and started sobbing. Remus stared in honest confusion. Why was Hagrid crying like this?

"Yer alive!" Hagrid wailed and hugged Remus tighter. "Yer alive!"

"Of course I am alive", Remus said confused. "Why wouldn't I-"

"After they foun' yer cottage all burnt down they came ta the castle and tol' us all ye were gone Remus! Utterly crushed they were all three of 'em! And to think that Peter 'ad done it!"

"What?" Remus asked. "Hagrid put me down!" Hagrid blushed and did as he was told. Remus straightened his clothes and then looked around. He spotted Harry quivering in the corner and ran over to him, scooping him up and hugging him close. The boy cried and clung to him. Hagrid blushed and scratched his neck.

"Sorry I scared the lil' tyke Remus", he said. "I jus' got so happy to see ye."

"Don't worry about it Hagrid", Remus said and rocked Harry gently. "He just got scared."

"I didn' mean ta", Hagrid said. "Um… may I-"

"Have a seat", Remus said and Hagrid sat on the sofa. Remus sat in an armchair with Harry on his lap. Harry kept his face hidden and kept clinging to Remus. Remus just hugged him close and looked at Hagrid.

"Hagrid", he said. "What did you mean when you said I was alive. Did… did you think I was dead?"

"Yes", Hagrid said. "They went to yer house after the attack an' found it destroyed, ye missing and a message on the wall from Peter."

"Peter?" Remus asked.

"Yeah turn out 'e was the one that sol' out the Potters. Sirius an' 'im had switched Secret Keepers an' he sold James and Lily to You-Know-Who. Then we foun' out 'e 'ad murdered you too an' let 'is Death Eater friends kidnap baby Harry."

"What?" Harry asked and looked up at his uncle and then at the big man. Hagrid paled when he saw the boy's face. "Uncle Moony what he mean?"

"I… I'm not sure", Remus said and hugged him close. "Everyone thinks I'm dead and Harry is missing?"

"Y-yeah", Hagrid said and looked with big eyes at the boy. "Wait… _you_ kidnapped Harry?"

"No!" Remus yelled and held Harry closely. "No! Dumbledore showed up at my place and… and… he told me to take Harry and keep him safe! He said James, Lily and probably Sirius were all dead and that they were looking for Peter now. He wanted me to keep Harry safe! So I left and have been hiding here ever since."

"Uncle Moony no take me!" Harry said and snuggled closer. "Uncle Moony take care of me."

"But… But James an' Lily and Sirius are alive", Hagrid said and Remus' face went ghostly white.

"W-what?" he asked.

"Yeah they foun' ye cottage and tha message an' all."

"They… they're alive?"

"Yes."

"A-all this time… but Dumbledore… and I… Oh Merlin!" He put Harry aside and rushed out of the room and towards the bathroom. Harry and Hagrid could hear him throw up. Harry glared at Hagrid.

"You big meanie!" he shouted. "You hurt Uncle Moony!"

"I…" Hagrid didn't know what to tell the angry little boy. "No I just tol' 'im the truth an'-"

"You lie! Mommy, daddy, Paddy and Wormy are dead! Uncle moony said so! Dumbedo said so! Moony showed me that memory! You lie! Uncle Moony no kidnap me!" They heard a crash. "Uncle Moony!" Harry screamed in fright and ran into the bathroom. Remus sat on the floor with his head in his hands, clutching his hair. The mirror was destroyed and his fists were bleeding. Harry crawled close to him and cuddled close. Remus wrapped him in his arms protectively. Hagrid watched them from the doorway. Remus sobbed into Harry's hair while Harry sobbed into Remus' robes.

"I'm a horrible person", Remus whispered.

"No!" Harry screamed. "No Uncle Moony no!"

"I took you from your family…"

"No you save me! Keep me safe!"

"Oh Prongslet", Remus sighed and hugged him tightly. "Please forgive me."

"No forgive Moony! Nothing to!" Remus clung to him.

"H-Hagrid", he said and looked up at the man in the doorway. "G-get a phial from t-the kitchen and m-my wand please?"

"Err sure", Hagrid said and did as he was told. Harry looked questioning at him but Remus didn't meet his gaze. Hagrid soon returned with the items and Hagrid and Harry watched him pull a memory from his mind and put it in the veil. He put a cork in it and handed it to Hagrid.

"T-take this to J-James", Remus whimpered. "Please… sh-show them the t-truth."

"What abou' Harry", Hagrid asked.

Remus held the boy close.

"I get it", Hagrid said and smiled. "Bu' Remus yer better um… give 'im back later… um and… and…"

"I'll go to the ministry", Remus croaked. "I will make this right… all of it."

Hagrid nodded, got up and left. Then he returned to hug the both of them one last time before leaving them. The two fell asleep where they were. Today's even had taken all their energy from them.

* * *

James Potter had had a pretty good day at work. He and Sirius were the lead aurors under Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and today they had managed to capture three former Death Eaters. Hopefully one of them would be able to tell them where Harry was. They had mocked James about it before getting captured by James and Sirius. Who had been the angriest was hard to tell. Sirius had been livid because they had also mentioned their "pet wolf". James ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He looked at the grave in front of him. Remus' grave. Had it really been five years already? It felt like it was just yesterday that their world came crashing down on them. Pettigrew was still in Azkaban. He had hidden at the Weasleys' for a time but James and Sirius had recognized him. But Peter had not told them where Harry was. He claimed that he did not know. No one believed him, they were still looking.

"We'll find him Remy", James whispered and looked at the gravestone. "Someday. I swear it. At least you got justice for what happened to you. You _deserved_ justice Remy. If not for the murder, then for everything else you had to go through. I'm so sorry for thinking you were the spy. I am so sorry for pushing you away. Lily misses you a lot. She cries on your birthday, her birthday and today… well she cries most on these days. She cries for Harry too. If… if Harry is… if he is dead… will you look after him for us Moony? Please? I know it is much to ask for but please? If he is with you please look after him?" He sighed again. "I… I miss you Moony. I miss you so much that it hurts. I miss your smile, I miss your laugh, I miss your smart-assiness and that is a word I just made it up so shut it and… and I miss your presence. Lily once told me that she always knew when you were around because Padfoot and I were much calmer and not as stupid as we usually are. You grounded us Moony and kept us sane… I miss you brother… I love you." He kissed his fingertips and then put them to the headstone. The headstone read:

"Remus John Lupin  
1961-1981  
Beloved brother, friend and Moony"

Underneath it was a quote from one of Lily's favourite musicals.

" _Daylight see the dew on the sunflower and the rose that is fading. Roses wither away. Like the sunflower I yearn to turn my face to the dawn. I am waiting for the day._ "

James felt something go down his cheek and swiped it away. He got up and looked around. Sirius hadn't come. He was probably at home with Lily. Since the attack all three of them had decided to live together because they were all scared to let the others out of sight for too long. James and Sirius worked as aurors and Lily had her own potions store. In it she made wolfsbane potions for a prize that werewolves could actually afford. She did it for Remus. When the three of them didn't work they were out looking for Harry. James looked around, he had hoped to maybe draw some Death Eaters out when being alone. But no sign of anyone. James sighed and apparated home to the small cottage they owned.

It was a bit remote, but they didn't want to handle the fame and curious public. They had stayed at Grimmauld place for a while, but since Sirius hated the place they soon found their own. They had a room for Harry… when he returned because that's what they hoped for, wished for every night. That Harry would be returned to them.

James walked in through the red door and entered the house. He could hear talking in the dining room and headed there. Lily and Sirius sat talking. Both had glasses of firewhiskey in front of them. They looked up when James arrived and Lily hurried up to him and gave him a hug.

"How was the graveyard?" she asked.

"Quiet… no sign of trouble", James said. "I talked to Remy a bit…"

"I miss them so much", Lily whispered.

"We all do", Sirius said and got up to join the hug. "But I know Remy is looking out for us from the great beyond… or beyond it. Wherever he is he is looking after us… as usual."

"Yeah", James said and sighed sitting down at the table. "Even after all these years I can't get my head around why Peter did this. Why would he kill Moony and sell us out?"

"Because Peter liked people that were stronger than him", Sirius growled.

"Moony was stronger… Moony was the strongest but more than that he was… he… he was innocent and the best."

"Yeah he was… the best of us all and he never even knew it."

James nodded in agreement and Lily sighed and walked up to their window. The war had been over since Voldemort was slain and apparently it was because of her now missing baby boy. They had all lost so much. Not just her, James and Sirius but everyone. Most people she knew had lost someone they loved. Alice and Frank had in a way lost Frank's mother. Augusta Longbottom had been babysitting Neville when Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband, brother-in-law and Barty Croush Jr. attacked their home. They had used crucio on her until she went mad from the pain. Sirius, James and Frank had arrived on the scene, but too late sadly. Barty Crouch had been knocked unconscious as had Bellatrix but the others had died in the battle. The Lestrange brothers had thrown curses at the three aurors but the shield the aurors put up made the curses bounce back on their casters, killing them.

Lily sighed and looked out the window. They had lost so many in the order as well. Marlene McKinnon, Dorcas Meadows, Benjy Fenwick, Edgar Bones and Fabian and Gideon Prewett had all died serving the order. She missed them all, some more than others. She looked at the ring on her right hand. It had been a gift from Remus on her 17th birthday. Lily had lost her parents by then and Petunia had abandoned her. She had no family left. Enter Remus, her friend later turned brother. He had taken her to the house he shared with his father and she had been able to stay there until school started. Remus and his father had given her a ring that had belonged to Remus' mother. Remus' father had known Remus were gay and would never give that ring to a man it was just too feminine. So giving it to Lily had not been hard for either of them. It was a pretty ring with four stones. The one on the far left was an emerald, the second one was a diamond, the third one was a ruby and the last was a citrine. She smiled fondly. To Lily's knowledge it was by chance that her most treasured ring, after her wedding ring, held the birth stones of the four people that meant the most to her. The birthstones were sitting in the following order: Remus, James, Harry and Sirius. She saw a tear hit her ring and reached her other hand up to feel her cheek. She hadn't cried today. Until now, now she was crying silently while James and Sirius talked in the background.

She couldn't really hear what they were saying. As she looked out the window she noticed the tree in front of their new home. On it was a swing that had never been used. They'd had a swing in Godric's Hollow. They'd also had a swing at the Lupin house. Lily would sit on it when she was sad. She looked at the swing and saw herself sitting there, younger. She had tears going down her cheeks. She had run into Petunia earlier and her sister had refused to acknowledge her. She had gotten married without telling Lily. She had finally cut her out of her life. Suddenly someone had appeared behind her and started pushing the swing. She had gasped in fright at first, but when she had turned her head she had met the amber eyes of one Remus Lupin. She had smiled despite her sorrow and she had soon started laughing as he had kept pushing the swing, laughing as well. After a while Lily had jumped off the swing and had landed in the grass. Her laughter had turned to sobs and once again Remus had been there for her. He had reached out his hand and had helped her up. Lily had told him how she wished she could have gone to the wedding so that she could have shared a dance with her sister. Remus being the sweet boy that he was had produced a music box out of nowhere and they had danced to it.

It had been Remus who had given her away on her wedding day and he had danced a brother-sister dance instead of a father-daughter dance. They had danced to James Taylor's _You've Got a Friend_. Since Remus' mom had been a muggle he'd had a knowledge and love for muggle music that he and Lily shared. Lily sniffled and looked at herself dancing with Remus outside of the window. She knew it wasn't real. Just her mind playing tricks on her. She wished it was real though. "Remus" lifted his gaze and looked at her through the window. Smiling softly at her in that way that was reserved for her and her alone. She smiled at him.

"You just call out my name", she choked out between tears. "And you know… wherever I am… I… I'll c-come r-running… to… to see you again…" She broke down and felt her husband's arms around her as well as Sirius'. She sobbed into her husband's shoulder and she could hear it. Remus' voice on her wedding day.

"Winter, spring, summer or fall", he sang along as they danced. "All you have to do is call. And I'll be there, yes I will. You've got a friend."

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. They are alive?

Part 4

James, Lily and Sirius were sitting on the porch when they heard a roar down the road from their small house, the roar of an engine. Sirius grinned. That could only be one person and sure enough soon they could all see Hagrid's big frame approach on a flying motorcycle. Hagrid landed and Sirius got up to meet him. Hagrid had been allowed to borrow his bike so that he could finish something for Dumbledore. Sirius' smile fell though when he saw the state his bike was in.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Sirius yelled and ran up to the bike, checking it over. James chuckled and hurried over along with Lily. Sirius looked totally destroyed and Hagrid looked really ashamed. There were scratches all over the bike, it was muddy and the exhaust-pipe was crooked. Lily had to bite her lip to keep from laughing as Sirius sat on his knees, stroke the bike and told it everything would be okay.

"I didn' mean ta", Hagrid mumbled. "I was jus' flying back t'wards Hogwarts when a storm go' me of course and when I came to I had no idea where I was. Bu' I started flyin' again and all of a sudden I hit something."

"Hit something", Lily asked. "You're not hurt are you Hagrid?"

"No, no", Hagrid said. "I was flyin' in tha air bu' then I hit this… this invisible wall or sumefin an' crashed to tha groun'."

"I repeat my question", Lily said. "You're not hurt are you Hagrid?"

"No no… but um tha bike got a lil… scratched?"

"Scratched", Sirius all but screamed. "She is totally destroyed!"

"Sirius", James barked. "Shut it, your bike will be fine. It's just some dirt, scrapes and the exhaust-pipe. I'm more interested in the invisible thing Hagrid crashed into. What was it?"

"Some kin' of barrier", Hagrid said and rubbed his head. "Wards… I broke them when I crashed."

"Wards?" Lily asked. "Did you find someone hiding there?"

"Aye I did", Hagrid said and started looking through his jacket. "He um… sen' me this to give to you all." He handed James a small phial with something silvery in it. Sirius got up.

"Is that what I think it is Prongs", he asked and James nodded.

"A memory", Lily said and then turned her green eyes to Hagrid. "Who does it belong to?"

"I…" Hagrid said and choked up a little. "I think ya better take a look yerselves."

* * *

Not much later James had finally managed to find their pensive and put it on the kitchen table. Hagrid had already used the floo to leave. Sirius, James and Lily looked at each other and then poured the memory into the pensive. They took each other's hands and went in. After the normal feeling of falling they found themselves in a room. A very familiar room.

"Moony's house", Sirius gasped and looked around. "Why are we…" His words died away and a strange choked sound came from him. Lily and James followed his gaze. There by the window stood Remus Lupin looking out at the starry sky. He looked a little pale and thin. But he had somewhat of a sad smile on his face. It was clear to all of them that he was thinking of something. Something that brought both joy and pain. There was a knock on the door and Remus looked up.

"Good man Moony", James mumbled as Remus walked by him with a wand in his hand. They watched as Remus leaned against the door.

 _"Who is it", he asked._

 _"It's me", they heard someone reply and they watched as Remus' eyes narrowed._

 _"Tell me something only Dumbledore would know", he said._

 _"You have been spying on Greyback for me as well as researching human souls in secret. I sent you out to find something to control Greyback and stop him from hurting innocent."_

"What", Lily asked confused. "That's what he was doing for the Order? Why he was acting so weird?"

"Probably", Sirius said, he was ghostly pale as he watched Remus put his wand away before he opened the door. He let Dumbledore in and noticed and the trio noticed the old wizard holding something wrapped in a blanket.

"What's that", James asked.

 _"Albus?" Remus asked. Dumbledore sighed and looked at him. There was no twinkle in his eyes. "Professor?"_

 _"There was an attack tonight Remus", Albus said softly. "The Potters."_

 _"No", Remus said and felt his blood turn cold. "Not… Not them. Not Lily, no… no not my sister!"_ Lily gasped and put a hand to her mouth at those words. She felt the tears slid down her face. She had been the first one on his mind?

"Oh Remus", she whimpered and James hugged her. "This must be why Dumbledore told us to go here because he knew Remus was safe at the time."

"Yes… but he was dead and gone when we arrived", Sirius whispered while the memory kept going.

 _"He couldn't have… no!" Remus begged Dumbledore. "And Harry! Oh Merlin Harry!"_

 _"Harry is safe", Albus said._

"What?!" Sirius and the Potters yelled.

 _"He is okay. Lily and James…"_

 _"Harry is safe", Remus asked through his tears and held out his arms when Albus moved towards him with the blanket in his arm._

"Is that", Sirius said.

"Harry", Lily whimpered when she saw the dark hair.

 _"Harry…" Remus sighed and kissed the boy's dark hair. Then he noticed the scar. "What-"_

 _"Voldemort found them", Albus said. "He killed James, then Lily sacrificed herself to save Harry. Voldemort cast the Killing Curse but it rebounded and he was destroyed."_

 _"Destroyed", Remus asked and hugged Harry close. "Harry… Harry destroy-"_

 _"Yes, Lily's love put a powerful spell on him and it pushed back the Killing Curse to its caster. The only remnant is that scar."_

 _"Can't it be healed?"_

 _"No, he will have it for the rest of his life. He might even have use of it. I have a scar on my knee of the London subway system. Very useful. Some scars are more useful than others and I think young Harry's will be."_

 _"Why bring him here though? Sirius is the godfath-"_

 _"Sirius either betrayed the Potters or-"_

" _No Sirius would_ never _-"_ Hearing Remus defend him made Sirius feel all warm inside. Remus never doubted him for a second… if only Sirius had done the same.

 _"Or… he is dead too."_

 _"No…" Remus whimpered. "No not Sirius too! What of Peter?"_

 _"Missing", Albus said and sighed. "I have Order members out searching for him. Voldemort may be gone but Harry is still in danger from Death Eaters."_

 _"He is?" Remus asked holding Harry close._

 _"Yes. He needs to be protected and I think you are the best to do it."_

"Wait", James said. "Does that mean…"

 _"You will figure out a way. Remus they will look for him with his relatives. I want you to take Harry and vanish. Hide somewhere and don't tell anyone where you have gone. Including me. Do not even tell me your plans. When Harry is ready to start Hogwarts send me a message so I will know where to find you. But hide him. Hide him from everyone. I will make sure no one will look for you."_

 _"How?" Remus asked._

 _"Don't worry I will handle it. Just take what you need and go."_

 _"But we need somewhere to stay."_

 _"I know you can figure it out my boy. You are one of the most brilliant wizards of our time. Now go."_

 _Remus nodded and held his hand out and shook Dumbledore's hand._

 _"Thank you professor", he said._

 _"Don't thank me… now go."_

 _Remus nodded, held Harry close and apparated away._

* * *

The memory ended there and they were pushed back into the real world. All three of them staring at the pensive. Could this be real? It couldn't be… could it? But… but Dumbledore had never told them he knew Harry was alive. In fact the old man had spent days searching for him as well. Searching for Harry who had been kidnapped by Death Eaters.

"They… They're alive", Sirius asked and sat down on a chair. "Both of them?"

"If it wasn't a faked memory", James said sombrely.

"I don't think so", Lily said and sniffled. "We would have noticed…"

"We need to get to the bottom of this", James said and fished out the memory and put it back in the phial. "Lily take Sirius and go to Dumbledore's office. I'll contact Moody."

His wife nodded and gave him a kiss before storming into the fireplace with Sirius close behind. They both flooed away and James threw some powder into the fireplace and shouted:

"Alastor Moody!" and not a second later he saw the head of the auror department look at him.

"I figured I hear from you today Potter", he said. "With him coming and all."

" _Who_ came?" James asked.

"Remus Lupin."

"That's it I'm coming over", James growled and stepped through the flames and ended up in Moody's office. He looked around but saw no traces of his missing and presumed dead best friend. Only two cups of firewhiskey on the desk. Moody sat at the desk looking over a few phials that obviously held memories. James sat down in a chair that was still warm. Moody looked at him.

"Let's talk shall we?"

* * *

 _Earlier_

Alastor Moody was proud over the fact that not much shocked him or caught him off guard. But this was something he did not expect. In a chair in his office sat a man who was declared dead five years ago. Moody had returned to his office after a meeting with the Minister and his secretary had told him that a Mr. Moonshadow was waiting for him in his office. Moody only knew one man with that name and that man was dead since five years ago. Moody entered and pulled his wand on the man sitting in one of the chairs in front of his desks.

"I don't know who you are or how you got the name you just used", Moody growled. "But the man I gave it to for that mission we went on is _dead_."

"I am not", said a soft voice and the man turned around. Moody nearly gasped, just nearly. In front of him sat a pale young man with amber eyes and brown silky-looking hair. Not one to get fooled by polyjucie potions or other cloaking spells Moody did not lower his wand. His eye did not see through the disguise but he was sure it was one. After all, Remus Lupin had died five years ago.

"Tell me something only Moonshadow would know", Moody growled.

"When we were in Perth chasing Lestrange you lost your eye in the fight and a Cornish pixie stole it. It took us five hours to find it and get it back from them. We had to bribe them with a transfigured golf ball. They saw through it after you got your eye back and attacked us. We both ended up in a huge pile of ma-"

"Thank you that's enough", Moody said and lowered his wand and sat down at his desk. "Well then. You look very alive for a dead man."

"I was not aware of being dead until yesterday afternoon", Remus Lupin replied and lowered his gaze. "Neither was I aware of the fact that people I thought were dead were actually alive."

"Such as?"

"Sirius Black and James and Lily Potter", Remus replied and looked at him in utter despair. "Please… please Moody you're the only one I trust… please Moody tell me… tell me…"

"Tell you what boy?"

"Tell me that I have not kept Harry Potter from his parents for these last five years… please."

"Harry Po… you mean _you_ are the Death Eater that kidnapped him!?"

"NO!" Remus yelled and looked utterly crushed. "No! No I never kidnapped him! He was brought to me and I was informed that… that his parents and… and… and Sirius were dead! I was told to go into hiding and bringing Harry with me! I did and have done everything I could to keep Harry safe! I thought they were dead! I was told they were dead! But… but he _lied_ to me! He told me they were all dead and that Peter was missing and… and that… that… I had to protect Harry! I had to!"

"Calm down boy", Moody said and got up and gripped the raving young man's shoulder. Tears were going down Lupin's cheeks and the young man gripped his hair with both hands and sobbed his heart out. Moody let him. Then something hit him.

"Wait… _who_ told you they were dead?" Moody asked.

"What", Remus asked.

"Who boy? Who told you the Potters were dead?"

"A-Albus did."

"Dumbledore?"

Remus nodded.

"H-he showed up at my house with Harry and-"

"And you have proof of this?"

"My memory… but… but I gave that to Hagrid to give to James and Lily."

"Hagrid?"

Remus told him how Hagrid had found them by mistake and had informed both him and Harry about James and Lily being alive. As well as Sirius being alive. And Peter being the traitor. He told him how he had left Harry with friends back where they lived, Remus refused to give him the address and Moody smirked proudly. Constant vigilance after all. Moody had brought out the firewhiskey and they drank while they talked. Well Remus talked, Moody listened. After a while Remus was done and he looked at Moody. Moody rubbed his chin.

"Well if what you say is true boy then Dumbledore has some explaining to do", he said and Remus nodded. "But you also have to prove it to more people than the Potters and Black."

"I know… which… which was why I gave the memory to them. I… I know James. He will keep it and bring it to you so that you can see justice done. But I am aware of being… of _having_ to appear in court to prove my innocence. It doesn't matter though. They can send me to Azkaban for all I care."

"Excuse me?"

"I deserve it… I kept an innocent child from his parents and I ruined the lives of my dearest friends."

"Now you listen here Lupin", Moody said and pointed at him. "You have done _nothing_ wrong. You got orders to keep the boy safe and you did. I am sure you have raised him the way his parents would. I have all faith in you Lupin. If it wasn't for your condition I am sure you would have been an amazing auror or teacher. You live to look after and protect people. All we need to do is convince the judge of this. Knowing you I assume you have a plan?"

Remus nodded and looked through his coat and fished out a few phials. He handed them to Moody.

"These… these are my memories", Remus said. "Of various points of Harry's life to show the council he was a happy child that was raised with love and care. James will give you the other memory."

"How can you be so sure."

"Because Prongs has _never_ let me down when things _really_ matter."

"Your trust in your friends are unbelievable… even though they doubted you."

"I know they did and had I been in their position I would have doubted me too. After all… who can trust a werewolf bitten by Greyback?"

"You have always been damn trustworthy to me boy."

"Thanks Moody that means a lot… now the second part of my plan is asking them to use veritaserum on me… and Dumbledore."

"Why?"

"Because he knew I had Harry. Why would he not tell anyone and why would he not at least try to find us? If Dumbledore truly wanted to find me I am sure he would. Oh! One of those memories also shows how he told me I would not have to return to the Ministry to register once a year. He said I wouldn't need to because he had worked it out with the Ministry."

"Because you were declared dead and you appearing would rise suspicions", Moody concluded. "Is that why you come to me instead of him?"

"Yes sir because you have never done anything to break my trust and I don't think you will start now." Remus got up. "I need to pick up Harry. I'll be back for the court hearing tomorrow… at ten in the morning?"

"How can you be sure that is the time?" Moody asked.

"Because I wrote the Minister and asked for it." He finished is firewhiskey. "And you'll have company in about a minute."

"How do you know _that_?"

"Just a hunch. Goodbye sir."

"Bye Lupin, be careful."

"Constant vigilance sir", Remus said and smiled before disappearing with a pop. Moody gaped. How did he do that!? You were not supposed to be able to apparate inside the Minsitry! Then he realized what Remus done when he got up. He had fished out something from his pocket. A portkey. Clever lad. He smirked a little and then his fireplace turned green and a voice shouted:

"Alastor Moody!"

" _Clever_ lad", Moody said and turned to the fireplace. "I figured I'd hear from you today Potter. With him coming and all."

" _Who_ came?" James asked.

"Remus Lupin."

"That's it I'm coming over", James growled and stepped through the flames and ended up in Moody's office. He looked around but saw no traces of his missing and presumed dead best friend. Only two cups of firewhiskey on the desk. Moody sat at the desk looking over a few phials that obviously held memories. James sat down in the chair Remus had just left. Moody looked at him.

"Let's talk shall we?" James said and dropped a phial on Moody's desk.

* * *

 **TBC**


	5. A day in court

Part 5

Remus Lupin had never been this nervous in his life. He was standing between Moody and a familiar auror. He thought his name was Kevin or Kennet or Kendrick Shacklebolt. He knew the name started with a K. Moody had a look of determination on his face. Remus himself was ghastly pale. This was it. The trial was about to being. The doors opened and he entered. Moody and Shacklebolt led him to a chair and Remus sat down. His hands and legs were shackled to the chair with iron shackles and a witch walked up to him with a cup of veritaserum. He drank it all willingly and tried to not look around him. The courtroom was packed. The news of Remus Lupin returning from the dead had spread like wildfire. Remus knew nearly all reporters were there and people from _all_ departments at the Ministry. As well as some private people. Remus whoever only had eyes for the Wizengamot. He noticed a few faces he recognized and smiled when he saw Amelia Bones there. She had been a few years ahead of him at school but she had always liked to study with him, Lily and a few others at the library. She gave him a weak smile, still not sure if he was who he claimed. Remus noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there. Which was strange. Head of the Wizengamot was the minster herself, Millicent Bagnold.

"I call this trial to order", she said. "Will the… questioned answer all of my questions truthfully?"

"Yes the veritaserum forbids me from lying", Remus replied and looked at her.

"Good, who are you?"

"Remus John Lupin", Remus replied and there were some murmurs around the room.

"And do you have a… registered medical condition?"

"Yes ma'am I have, I thought I still had and active one but I found out recently I was declared dead."

"Do you know the reasons you were declared dead?"

"Rubeus Hagrid told me it was because my home was found burnt and my blood was found in the house with a message from my killer."

"But you are not dead."

"No."

"Did you set the fire yourself and planted the blood?"

"No."

"Were you aware of it happening?"

"No."

"Mr. Lupin did you on the night of October 31, 1981 get the news of the attack on the Potter family?"

"Yes ma'am I did."

"How did you get this news?"

"They were given to me vocally."

"Sorry badly phrased question", the Minister said and some people giggled at her blush. "Who gave you the news?"

"Professor Albus Dumbledore ma'am", he replied.

"That's a lie!" someone shouted from the crowd. "Why would Dumbledore tell him that!? He's a kidnapper! A monster! He is ly-"

He got no further and Remus noticed Moody aiming his wand at the man. Shacklebolt sniggered and Remus guessed Moody had used a silencing charm on the protestor. Two aurors appeared to escort the man out. Bagnold shook her head.

"Honestly", she said. "Have they never heard of 'guilty till proven otherwise'?"

"I think you mean 'innocent until proven otherwise¨' ma'am", Remus said.

"Why yes thank you Lupin that is what I meant."

"I do not blame him ma'am", Remus continued. "People when upset or angry jump to conclusion and prejudice against others have existed so long people never really question it. For example: nearly everyone thinks werewolves are bloodthirsty beasts. Which is true… one night a month. Some are during the rest of the time too… but some are not. Some was brought up by family and friends showing them they did not need to become a monster just because they were bitten by one. I am not upset over that man's words. It is nothing I haven't heard before after all."

"You talk a lot for a kidnapper", said one of the members of the Wizengamot.

"Has he been declared guilty yet?" Amelia asked snappily.

"No."

"Then don't call him that. All I see is a man! Now let us get this over with!"

"Madam Bones is right", Bagnold said. "Mr. Lupin you contacted Alastor Moody when you found out things were not as they seemed correct?"

"Yes", Remus said.

"And you supplied him with memories that the Wizengamot has been allowed to watch yes?"

"Yes."

"Were those memories tampered with?"

"No", Remus said.

"At least not by you?"

"I didn't do anything other than give them to Moody. But I don't think Head Auror Moody let anyone tamper with them."

"Me neither. We have watched them, well most of us", she glared at the man that had called Remus a kidnapper. "I just have one question Mr. Lupin. Did you kidnap Harry Potter?"

"Yes", Remus said and an uproar spread throughout the courtroom. In the back James Potter flew to his feet, he was wearing the invisibility cloak to make sure no one saw him. Moody had told him and Lily and Sirius to stay at home. But James just _had_ to be there. People started to shout and threw things at Remus. Moony… James felt rage boil in him. How dare they!? Could they not see the pain he was already in!? Remus was pale, shaking and looked utterly destroyed. Bagnold banged her gavel and ordered silence.

"Care to elaborate on that Mr. Lupin", she said.

"I kept a child from his parents", Remus said. "I took him from his parents and kept him from them. That is kidnapping."

"Let me", Amelia told Bagnold. "Remus, did you _willingly_ kidnap Harry Potter?"

"Yes. I wanted to keep him safe from Death Eathers just like Albus Dumbledore asked me to. I have kept him safe. I wanted to keep him safe and I did. And by wanting to keep him safe I kept him from his family."

"Did you _knowingly_ kidnap him", Bagnold asked who understood where Amelia was going with this.

"No."

"Then why do you feel as if you did?" Amelia asked.

"Because I did take him with me without him being able to refuse and I kept him with me without asking if he wanted to stay with me. I kept him from his parents and the meaning of the word kidnapping is that it: is the unlawful carrying away and confinement of a person against his or her will."

"And you didn't ask young Harry if he wanted to come and/or stay with you?"

"I did not."

"Would he have been able to understand the question at the time?"

"No."

"And now?"

"I have yet to ask him. But I plan to hand him over to his family. He is supposed to be with them… not with me."

"Why did you kidnap him in the first place", Amelia asked.

"Albus Dumbledore showed up at my door", Remus began and heard protests around him but he continued talking. "He told me that James and Lily Potter had been killed and handed me Harry. I told him to give him to Sirius Black who is the godfather. But Dumbledore told me that Sirius were either dead or the traitor. I did not believe that because Sirius would _never_ betray James or Lily. He loved Harry more than anything else."

"So Dumbledore asked you to take Harry and hide?"

"Yes."

"And to not contact the wizarding world?"

"No he told me to contact him when it was time for Harry to start Hogwarts so that Albus could send the acceptance letter himself."

"But other than that no contact?"

"None. He told me to not inform anyone about my plans and-"

He didn't get any further because the doors slammed open and Dumbledore himself entered. Looking sad and ashamed. Remus' eyes widened. He knew that no one had found the Headmaster since Remus came out of hiding. Sirius and Lily had been told by McGonagall that the Headmaster was out on important business and would try and contact him. Now he was here. Remus sunk down in his chair. Dumbledore walked up and stood beside him.

"My friends", he said and looked around the room. "I am here to clear my conscience."

"What do you mean Dumbledore?" Bagnold said.

"Five years and one day ago exactly I was put under the Imperious curse. I had no memory of it until this morning when Minerva told me what was happened and I managed to break the spell. While under it I was ordered to kidnap Harry Potter and bring him to Death Eaters. But I brought him to Mr. Lupin instead. I could fight them off slightly but not fully."

"Them", Amelia asked.

"It was… more than one caster so I could not fight them off. I will answer under veritaserum if I have to. But Remus I am so sorry." He turned to Remus. "I have caused you a lot of pain and much sorrow. Do not feel guilty about what you did for Harry. You only did it on my orders and you did what you thought was best." He turned back to the Wizengamot. "But I suggest that we release Mr. Lupin because he is an innocent man and the only thing he needs to do is return to the wizarding world and return Harry Potter to his family."

"That would explain why his eyes looked so strange in that memory", someone in the Wizengamot whispered. Millicent Bagnold looked at the Headmaster and then Remus.

"Give Mr. Lupin the antidote", she said and Remus swallowed it. "Mr. Lupin you are free to go. Return home and prepare Mr. Potter. He can reunite with his family tomorrow. Moody give the man the address. As for you Professor Dumbledore I know you to be one of the most trustworthy wizards in the world. I take your word for this. Court dismissed." She let the gavel fall and Remus sighed in relief. Moody patted his shoulder and Remus got up on shaky legs. While James watched from the crowd. He wanted to run down there and pull Moony into a tight hug. He looked as if he would break at any second. Poor Moony. But James knew he had to go home and tell Padfoot and Lily about this. They needed to know what happened and they needed to prepare for Harry and Moony's return the next day.

* * *

 **TBC Okay some explanation: Why did Bagnold not give Dumbledore veritaserum? Well a: because he is Dumbledore and the whole world loves him. b: because she was the one sending Sirius to Azkaban without a trial so her believing Dumbledore just like that is logical. And c: he needs to be free for this story to continue ;)**


	6. Reunion

Part 6

"Uncle Moony do we really have to go", Harry asked as they sat at the breakfast table.

"What do you mean Prongslet", Remus asked gently and handed him some pancakes.

"What if mommy and daddy don't want me", Harry whispered and Remus got up from his chair and sat on the chair next to Harry's. The little boy crawled onto his lap and Remus hugged him close.

"Harry your mommy and daddy want you _very_ much", Remus said and rested his cheek against the messy black hair. "I promise. They love you so much they never stopped looking for you. They want you back and I know you want them back too… don't you?"

"I do but… but I don't want to lose you Uncle Moony."

Remus hugged him close.

"You won't ever lose me Prongslet I promise."

"Pinkie promise?" Harry asked shyly and Remus smiled and held out his pinkie.

"Pinkie promise", he said and they did just that.

* * *

After breakfast Remus told Harry to wash his teeth while he started packing Harry's things. He went into Harry's room and looked around. It wasn't big. It held a small desk where Harry used to draw, a bed, a dresser and a little bookshelf. The colours of the room were Gryffindor colours of course. On the bed that had a red comforter sat four plushies. It was a stag, a doe, a dog and a rat. Remus looked at them. Harry had named them all. Prongs, Rose, Padfoot and Wormtail. Harry had named his mother Rose because when looking for synonyms for doe a word spelled roes showed up. But it also meant frogspawns or caviar so Harry changed the spelling.

Remus shrunk the animals and put them in Harry's little trunk. He also packed his books and clothes. Then he turned to the blanket on Harry's bed. The same blanket Dumbledore had brought him in. Remus had checked it for tracking charms a long time ago and also checked it for other spells or jinxes or hexes. It was just Harry's normal baby blanket. He still slept with it.

Remus sat on the bed. It was going to be so empty without Harry here anymore. Remus would come home to an empty house, an empty home and he would be all alone. But he knew he had to return Harry. Harry didn't belong to him and he didn't belong in a world away from magic. He should live with it all around him. Sure the house was filled with magic and muggle things but still, it wasn't what Harry deserved. Besides Remus would never be able to give him the things his parents could. Remus chuckled. Oh yes Harry would be spoilt rotten, but he deserved it. He looked at the blanket in his hands. The blanket Harry had come to him in. It felt like a lifetime ago. They had all been so happy before the war. Then the war happened and everything went wrong. They had lost friends and Peter had turned on them. But why? Why had Peter turned on them? Moody had told him Pettigrew didn't receive a trial. He was just whisked away to Azkaban at once. One part of Remus thought the rat deserved it. It was he who sold James and Lily to Voldemort. It was Peter who started this whole mess along with Voldemort and Dumbledore. That part of Remus hated Peter. Then there was the other part. The part that desperately wanted to know _why_. There had to be a reason. Sure Peter was drawn to power like a moth to a flame. Still that was not a good enough excuse. Why hadn't he been given a trial when Remus got one easily? Something was strange here. Then again Minster Bagnold had just accepted Dumbledore's testimony without any doubts or questions.

Remus found that he had lots of questions but no one to turn to. He didn't trust Dumbledore. Something was up. Breaking the Imperius Curse was hard, but Dumbledore was one of the strongest wizards known to the wizarding world. That he would have fallen for one seemed strange. Remus looked at the blanket again. What had his real plan been and what had he thought he'd get out of it? So many questions and no one to answer them. Remus nearly jumped out of his skin when a small hand was put on his. He looked at Harry. The little boy looked extremely sad.

"Harry? What is it Prongslet", Remus asked worriedly and pulled the little boy onto his lap again.

"I don' wanna lose my Moony!" Harry screamed and clung to him. "What if mummy and daddy say they no want Moony there with me! I don' wanna lose Moony!"

"Oh sweetheart", Remus said and hugged him close. "We pinkie swore remember? I will never ever truly leave you if I can help it. But you must understand that your mum and dad might not want you to meet me at first. I have no idea how they have reacted to all this. They might hate me or they might not. I guess only time will tell."

"If they hate you Uncle Moony I don' wanna stay wif them", Harry sniffled.

"You are such a sweet boy Harry", Remus said and hugged him close. Harry snuggled close.

"Uncle Moony…"

"Yes Prongslet?"

"Can… can you sing the pretty song please?"

"The pretty song?"

"That you wanted to sing for Padfoo…" Harry mumbled.

Remus smiled and wrapped the blanket around Harry and softly started singing.

 **I could hold out my arms and say "I love you this much"  
I could tell you how long, I will long for your touch  
How much and how far, would I go to prove  
The depth and the breadth of my love for you**

 **From here to the moon and back  
Who else in this world will love you like that?  
Love everlasting I promise you that  
From here to the moon and back  
From here to the moon and back**

 **I want you to know you can always depend  
On promises made and love without end  
No need to wonder how faithful I'll be  
Now and on into eternity**

 **From here to the moon and back  
Who else in this world could love you like that?  
Forever and always I'll be where you're at  
From here to the moon and back  
And I'll spend forever just proving that fact  
From here to the moon and back...**

 **From here to the moon and back  
Oh-oh, mm-mm**

Remus smiled and noticed that Harry was asleep on his lap. The little boy's head resting against Remus' chest. Remus smiled and kissed his hair gently. He looked around the room. They had had a loving home, a nice life and so much love. Remus had done his best to raise Harry as James and Lily would have wanted. But now they would do it themselves. Remus only hoped that they would allow him to still be part of the little boy's life.

Remus got up and carried Harry through the house after shrinking Harry's trunk and putting it in his pocket. They had been at the Henderson house yesterday and had told them goodbye. Remus had explained that Harry's parents had come out of their comas after the accident and that Harry was to go back to them now. Mrs. Henderson declared that she would miss them both very much.

Remus looked down the road. He could not see their house but he knew they were there with their family. Family… Harry was his family. The last part of his family or so he had thought at least. Now he found out that most of his family was still alive after all. He looked back at their house and smiled. Then he turned around and apparated them away. Moody had given him the address after the trial.

* * *

Lily Evans was nervous. She, her husband and Sirius had spent all morning making sure the house would be ready for Harry. Now they were waiting for him and Remus to show up. James had showed them his memory from the trial and Lily had gasped when she saw Remus. He looked so utterly crushed and sad that her own tears started falling. Hearing his voice after all these years didn't help either. Luckily James had been by her side. Sirius had looked like he wanted to cry as well. But he was too "manly" to admit it. Lily however had noticed the longing looks he kept giving Remus. He never took his eyes off Remus. Lily smiled fondly. Sirius got it and he got it good. He just wasn't really aware of it. Lily looked out the window again and sighed.

Five years. Harry would be seven soon. She had missed so much. She knew Remus would supply the memories if she asked but it wasn't the same thing. Whoever had controlled Dumbledore had taken away so many precious first times for her and James and Sirius. Lily didn't blame Remus at all. He had just done what was asked of him when he thought everyone he cared for had been either killed or were missing. Someone had needed to protect Harry and Remus had done so. Lily felt a bit ashamed about one thing though, she wondered what Remus had done during full moons. She was also worried that Harry had witnessed it and gotten scared or hurt. She knew Remus would _never_ put him at risk but Harry was a child. What if he did something he was not supposed to do? She shuddered. She had to stop thinking like that. Remus would _never_ put her son at risk. He loved Harry too much for it.

Lily smiled when she remembered the day Harry was born. It had been the happiest day in her life and seeing the faces of her loved ones made it all the better. While James and Sirius were cooing over the baby Remus sat beside Lily on the bed and wrapped his arm around his sister's shoulders. She had leaned into him and he had kissed the top of her head and had said:

 _"Thank you Lily."_

 _"For what?" she had asked._

 _"For letting me be part of this. Not many would trust one of my kind around babies."_

 _"Well for your information Remus Evans I trust you more than I trust those two."_

 _"And why is that Lily Lupin?"_

 _"Because of what's in here", she had said and put a hand on his chest. "And here." She had pointed at his forehead. "Merlin knows those two would never get here in time if it wasn't for you."_

 _"They tend to get into all sorts of trouble don't they?"_

 _"That they do. Which is why you and I will have to be the responsible ones in this family."_

 _"Of course", Remus said and kissed her hair. "I promise to always be there for you and the baby Lily Lupin."_

 _"Good Remus Evans because I want you there."_

 _"I promise."_

 _"Pinkie promise?"_

 _Remus had grinned and they had pinkie promised. James and Sirius had commented about that strange thing they always did and James had half-heartedly told Remus to stop flirting with his wife. To which Remus had replied that it would be incest._

Lily chuckled at the memory. She and Remus had used to call each other by the other's surname to mess with Sirius, Peter and especially James. There was nothing but brotherly and sisterly love behind it though. One of her favourite moments when they did that was during sixth year when there was a yule ball and both James and Severus had tried to get Lily to go with them. She had refused and had then walked up to Remus, had taken his hand and declared loudly:

 _"I am not going with you because I am going with Remus Evans."_

 _"Wait, what, when, what?" Remus asked as she pulled him away._

He had gone with her as brother and sister of course but James hadn't spoken to him in a month out of jealousy and Severus had thrown a really bad hex at him. Something Lily had paid him back for. Princess dress, tiara, curls and high heeled shoes anyone?

Lily smiled and looked out the window. She felt an arm around her shoulders and turned her head to look at Sirius. He was just as nervous as her. She smiled. Sirius and her had been in a hate-tolerate relationship from first year to seventh year where it turned to annoyance-friendly relationship. These past five years had brought them closer as well. They had both lost someone they cared dearly about. Come to think of it Sirius had hurt more than anyone else over the loss of Remus. Lily knew why even though James didn't. Sirius _loved_ Remus and not in the brotherly way that James and Lily did. No this was truly, madly, deeply loving. If Lily was James' sun, moon and stars then Remus was Sirius'. Before Remus "died" and before things got complicated in the war Sirius would leave little notes to tell Moony he was on his mind. Sometimes he had even sent Remus yellow flowers. Well he had sent them to Lily too but that was because he proclaimed that the two needed cheering up the most because they were the most in touch with their feelings… or had a hard time once a month. Prat. Sirius and James had taken Lily and Remus out to dance on multiple occasions. Lily had always suspected it was just so that both of them could hold Lily and Remus close, respectively. Lily giggled when she got reminded of that time James, Sirius and Peter had written a song for Remus for his birthday. Accompanied with _horrible_ singing of course. Lily was sure _Sirius_ had written it with words meant just for Remus. Sirius would also make sure to wear Remus' favourite colour just to match his eyes. But then the war had gotten darker and Sirius forgot or lost that part of himself. Whatever had been about to bloom between Sirius and Remus withered and died. Lily would never forget the look on Remus' face when Moody went on and on about evil werewolves and no one defended him or when James had shouted:

 _"They're all beasts!"_ She'd slapped him for it. She shuddered when she remembered Remus' look and his words:

 _"Never", Remus had begun, nearly crying. "I never… I never thought any of you would…"_

She shook her head. That was a day she wished would never have happened. She felt Sirius stiff beside her and looked at him. His eyes were wide and he was pale.

"They're here", he said and Lily followed his gaze. Outside of the window she could see a shape holding the hand of a much smaller shape.

"Harry!" she cried and ran out of the house.

* * *

Remus held Harry's hand as they walked up the footpath towards the Potter-Black house. Harry had woken up a little while ago because Moody had given them the wrong address so Remus had been forced to floo him and demand the real address. Now Harry was awake and looking around in awe. It was a pretty garden. Not as big as his and Remus' and not as cosy but pretty. The autumn leaves were falling but there was still some flowers blooming. Harry had no idea what they were. He turned his head and saw a nice big tree with a swing on it. He smiled happily. He loved to swing! Behind a few bushes he saw a garden decoration in the form of a stag. It was very pretty. Harry looked up at his uncle. Uncle Remus was very pale and looked nervous. Harry was nervous too. It was a little scary to meet people he had thought was dead and had only seen in Uncle Remus' memories.

Suddenly Remus stopped walking and just stared ahead of him. Harry followed his gaze and saw the door to the house open. Out of the door came a beautiful woman with long red hair. When Harry saw her he realized who she was at once. She smiled and he could see tears in her eyes. She put her hands over her heart and slowly walked down the small stairs of the house. Harry looked up at Remus and Remus let go of his hand and nodded. Harry slowly started walking towards the woman with the gentle smile, red hair and green eyes like his own. Harry suddenly stopped and started brushing off his clothes and fixed his glasses. He then tried to fix his hair but it refused to lie flat. He heard the woman laugh and looked up at her. She was kneeling on the ground and held her arms out to him.

"Welcome home baby", she said. Harry felt a big grin on his face. He was overcome with such joy now that he could actually hear her voice for real and not in a memory.

"Mummy!" he screamed and ran to her. He ran into her arms and she held him close and rocked him.

"Oh you're so beautiful", she sobbed and kissed his hair. "And so big! Oh Harry!" she hugged him closer. He buried his face in her chest and clung to her.

"Mummy, mummy, mummy", he kept repeating as he snuggled closer. He looked up when he noticed someone come out of the house. The man had black, silky and half-long hair. His eyes were grey and filled with happiness. Harry cuddled closer to his mum but he knew who this was too. It was Sirius.

Remus watched Sirius hug Lily and Harry and smiled sadly. He took out the trunk from his pocket and enlarged it. Then he looked at the little reunion and smiled.

"Bye Harry", he whispered and turned around to leave. Only to collide with something. He realized quite quickly that this something was in fact a man, a man that was much taller than him. Remus looked up and met a pair of amused hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses. The man had _wild_ black hair and was dressed in Auror robes. When their eyes met the man smiled.

"Leaving so soon?" James Potter asked. "How rude Remy."

"James", Remus whispered. "I'm sorry I-"

He didn't get any further because James pulled him into a bearhug.

"Just shut up and hug me", James said and pulled Remus closer. What ever resolve Remus had left vanished and he clung to his friend just as tightly as James to him. He sobbed into his best friend's chest and knew James was crying into his hair. James then kissed Remus' hair and whispered:

"Welcome home Moony."

* * *

 **TBC Don't you worry my darlings, this may seem happy now. But it is only the beginning :) Songs not mine and yes there are multiple songs in here, just look a little closer.**


	7. Staying put and moving in

Part 7

Remus clung to James and James clung to Remus. It had been five years since they had seen each other, more than five years actually. They had both believed the other to be dead for five years but now… here they were. Holding each other as it should be. Two friends reunited after some time apart. James had always been the tallest in the group, followed by Sirius and then Remus and Peter were about the same height. James had always had a protective streak when it came to Remus and Peter… well just Remus now so something inside of him whooped for joy when Remus was finally in a place where he could see him and make sure he was safe. James Potter mother-hen? You bet… just don't tell Sirius. Speaking of Sirius…

"MOONY!" Sirius shouted and Remus looked up. Only to be tackled by a big black dog. Remus who was not prepared fell to the ground and Padfoot started licking his face happily. Remus spluttered a little but soon started laughing as the dog's tongue tickled.

"Paddy!" Harry shouted somewhere behind them and Remus laughed but then the dog turned back into a man and Remus found himself hugged tightly by a happy-crying Sirius Black.

"Remy you're back", Sirius sobbed into his shoulder and Remus hugged him close.

"I'm back Sirius", Remus replied and rocked him gently. Sirius sat back up and wiped at his eyes. Then he got up and James and Sirius both held out their hands towards Remus. Remus smiled took their hands. They pulled him to his feet and then the three got into a group hug. Three Marauders united again after years of thinking one or two of them dead. Remus found himself in the middle. Squished between James and Sirius and he found he did not mind at all. He hugged Harry often because Harry loved hugs. But it was not the same as being hugged like this. He loved when Harry hugged him but this was different. This was his best friends, parts of his soul. He clung to them as he started trembling, fearing this was only a dream and he would wake up all alone again. But this was not a dream because when James gripped him tighter he by mistake pinched Remus' arm. Remus could feel it, this was no dream.

"Daddy?" a small voice asked and the trio looked up. Harry was walking towards them, eyes locked on James. James let go of Remus and ran to his son and lifted him up and hugged him close. Harry smiled brightly and hugged James back. Sirius let go of Remus as well to go join them. Remus just smiled and watched. That's when he noticed a hand take his and turned his head. He met a pair of green eyes, flaming red hair and a bright smile.

"You're late Remus Evans", the woman said.

"Sorry Lily Lupin", he replied and they hugged… and cried. Tears of joy.

* * *

Later found the little group and Harry sitting in Harry's new room while Harry unpacked his trunk to show his parents and godfather everything they had brought. James had actually cried when Harry showed them the baby blanket. It was the one his mother had made for him, the one that had always been in his crib before he disappeared. Harry ran back and forth between his trunk and his parents and godfather showing them things. Then he came to the toys. He ran up to Sirius with the dog.

"Look look Padfoot!" he said and showed Sirius the dog.

"Very nice Harry", Sirius laughed as he held the black dog. "What's its name?"

"Padfoot!" Harry said proudly and Sirius blinked in confusion. Harry then took out the stag and ran to his dad with it. "Look look daddy Prongs!"

"You named it Prongs?" James asked and Harry nodded happily before giving his doe to his mother. Harry looked a bit shy because he knew Lily didn't have a nickname and he hoped she would like it.

"Mummy this is Rose", he said and gave her the toy. Lily smiled.

"Why Rose sweetie", she asked.

"'Cause Uncle Moony and I found the word in a big book… but it also was baby frogs and mummy no frog… so spelling different and mummy's name is a flower and rose is a flower… do you like it mummy?"

Lily smiled and hugged her son close.

"I love it baby", she said and he cuddled close to her.

"He named them after us", James asked and looked at Remus. "How did he know?"

"Well…" Remus said and blushed. "Before bed I would tell Harry bedtime stories… and share one memory of you. Anything he wanted really. I… I wanted him to know you through the memories of a friend and not the public."

"I love mummy and daddy's wedding best", Harry said happily as he sat on his mother's lap. "And Marauders! Oh no Moony and Wormy!" Harry jumped off his mother's lap and ran to his trunk and got the wolf and rat out. He hugged both close.

"Sowwy didn't mean to forget you", he said to the toys before hurrying back to his mother's lap. Sirius and James turned to Remus with dark gazes. Remus sighed.

"I didn't know what Peter had done", he told them.

"But now you do and he still has the toy!?" Sirius asked angrily. "What the hell Remus!?"

"He loves those things", Remus defended. "I just… I couldn't just take it from him because _I_ was angry."

"Have you even told him", James asked and Remus nodded. "Remus!"

"No yelling at my Moony!" Harry said and wagged his finger at his father.

"I am not yelling baby", James said softly. "But that rat-"

"Wormy", Harry said and hugged the rat close. "He name Wormy. Wormtail bad but my Wormy nice."

"That's what he told me when I asked if he wanted me to get rid of it", Remus said.

"No take Wormy Uncle Moony!" Harry whimpered. "No take Wormy."

"Prongslet I already promised not to", Remus said softly. "He's your toy and you can do what you want with it except…"

"Except trying to make it live with mummy and daddy's wands."

"Exactly."

"He tried that", James asked and stared at Remus.

"Once", Remus said and smiled. "He was two and wanted to make the peas to walk away and hide from me. He stole my wand and well… the peas moved I'll tell you that much. He clearly takes after his father." Sirius and James roared with laughter. Lily looked unimpressed. Remus just blushed and then looked at the clock.

"Oh I better get going", he said and got up.

"Go", Lily asked. "Go where Remus?"

"Well back home", Remus said. "I need to make dinner and I should get out of your hair."

" _You_ are not going anywhere Moony", James said and got up.

"But-"

"No buts", James said and grabbed his shoulders. "We want you to stay here… with us. Like Sirius does. Ever since the war we didn't want Sirius out of sight and we all feel the same about you and Harry."

"But my store", Remus began.

"You can get a job here", Sirius said and stood up as well. "Come on Moony please? Did I mention you're our favourite werewolf?"

"I'm the only werewolf you know idiot", Remus said fondly.

"Come on Moony please", Sirius and James said together and both gave him puppy-dog eyes. Remus laughed because it looked quite comical. Sirius realizing that it didn't work transformed and did it again. James followed suit. Lily laughed at the ridiculousness of it all. While Remus chuckled at how adorable both Sirius and James looked. Without warning he took out his camera and snapped a photo of them. His friends stared at him before they started to back him into a corner.

"Lily help", Remus laughed but she just smiled and shook her head. She wanted Remus to stay too.

"I save Uncle Moony!" Harry said and hurried towards them. Pulling on Sirius' tail with all the strength he could muster. "Bad Padfoot bad!" Padfoot just turned his head and started licking Harry. Harry squealed happily and let go of his tail, but Padfoot kept licking him. Remus shared a look with Lily and she just smiled at him. Remus smiled back. He never stood a chance anyway.

* * *

 **TBC I know I know it's short but it felt fitting to end it there.**


	8. Azkaban

Part 8

"No", Remus said and crossed his arms.

"Come on Moony please", James begged.

"No."

"But why not", Sirius said and wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders.

"I don't want to."

"It's just Dumbledore", James tried.

"That's exactly why I don't want to go."

"Remy he wants to apologize", Sirius tried.

"No."

"Why are you so against seeing him?"

Remus didn't meet their eyes, but James understood anyway.

"You don't trust him", he said.

"What!?" Sirius yelled and stared at Remus. "Why not!?"

"Because of what happened", Remus mumbled and shrugged his arm off.

"He said it was the _Imperius Curse_ ", James said.

"Really James?" Remus asked. "I had no idea."

"Oi no need to get all snarky. Just tell us why you don't trust him."

"Because Dumbledore is one of the most powerful wizards in the world. That he would fall victim to that curse is just so… so… impossible!"

"Yeah but there were multiple casters", Sirius said.

"There has _never_ been reported that _Imperius_ can be cast by multiple casters on the same victim. The casters would need to want the exact same thing. It's… there are just so many holes in this theory. And Merlin why would they send me and Harry _away_ if they wanted to get Harry?"

"Maybe Dumbledore fought their control and brought him to you as a last resort?" James suggested. "When he didn't show up with Harry they sent him back where he met us and Harry was already gone."

"But if Dumbledore was cursed why didn't the Death Eaters use it to have him killed? We all know Voldemort only feared Dumbledore so why not get rid of him?"

"Isn't it better to use him on their side?" Sirius asked. "He is very powerful."

"It still doesn't make any sense to me", Remus mumbled.

"Hey", James said and wrapped his arms around their upset friend. "We get it. He deceived you and us into thinking we had lost people most dear to us." Remus snuggled a little closer and Sirius joined into the hug. "But Moony do you really think Dumbledore made it willingly?"

"No", Remus mumbled and sighed. "That is… a tiny part of me wants to believe him but… but…"

"The wolf doesn't", Sirius supplied and Remus looked at his feet. "You can't let it control you."

"Don't you think _I_ know that", Remus growled angrily and tried to get out of their hug. "I fight that thing every day! It's just… It's just…"

"Werewolves are pack animals", a voice said behind them and they turned to see Lily there with Alice and Frank. Neville and Harry were playing in Harry's room. "Werewolves regard their pack and friends of their pack in the highest regards. If someone betrays the pack or causes harm to it the werewolves are not forgiving whatsoever. The wolf is tied to a person's deepest emotion and the sense of loyalty is the strongest. It will take time for the wolf to trust Dumbledore again."

"It's only been two months", Remus said and looked at his friends. "It takes time."

"We are willing to give you time Remus", Lily said. "But we all still need to see Dumbledore."

"Fine", Remus said and turned to Sirius and James. "I will go with you to Dumbledore-"

"Good man Moony", James said but Remus held up his hand.

" _-after_ you take me to see Peter."

"WHAT!?" James and Sirius yelled.

"I told you I wanted to see him."

"Why the bloody hell do you wanna see that traitor!?" Sirius yelled.

"Because I want to know why he did it… and how he got so much of my blood. I need to know if he planned on using it as some sort of weapon or for some darker things. I _need_ to know _why_. Why he betrayed all of us and why he destroyed my house… all my pictures were in there… all me keepsakes from Hogwarts. I want to know _why_ he tried to erase all those memories from the face of the earth."

"But… but… but…" Sirius and James said but Remus gave them his no nonsense gaze. "Fine…"

* * *

Azkaban was _not_ a nice place to be. Just being there gave all three Marauders the creeps. The prison was located on an island in the middle of the North Sea. There were no human guards there… only Dementors. So all marauders had their wands at a ready as they entered the prison. Getting Moody to allow them to go there to meet Peter had been harder than they thought. It had taken a lot of persuasion and a note from the Minister herself to allow them to go.

Now here they were, looking for their former friend in his cell. A Dementor slid by them and Sirius shivered. He hated those things, they really should purge this place of them and have Auror guards instead.

They walked through the hallways and at one time they could hear Sirius' deranged cousin screaming and ranting in a cell. Sirius shuddered and hurried past quickly. They soon came to the cell they were looking for and stepped inside.

In the corner, as far away from the door as possible sat a figure. He had his knees drawn up to his chest and was hiding his face against them. His hair was blonde or maybe light brown and was long and tussled. The figure's prison robes were stained with dirt and grime. He looked way smaller and thinner than any of them had ever seen him. When they stepped inside the figure whimpered in terror and tried to make himself even smaller. He probably thought they were dementors. Sirius grabbed Remus' wrist and carefully pushed him back behind James and himself. They didn't yet know if Pettigrew knew that Remus was alive and back in their lives.

"Hello Pettigrew", James said, his voice cold as ice. Truth was that neither him nor Sirius had seen Peter since the day he was arrested. Bagnold had sent him to Azkaban without a trial, something the traitorous rat deserved.

"J-James", the little rat said and lifted his head. "S-Sirius?"

"Shut it Pettigrew", Sirius growled and Remus took his hand to calm him down, it seemed to work. Peter hadn't noticed because his eyes were locked on James. His idol and former best friend. The silence and tension were so thick you could cut it with a knife. Peter whimpered and tried to get further away from them. Something not possible due to his chains and the wall behind him.

"Why", James asked at last. "Why Peter?"

"W-what", Peter squeaked.

"Why did you betray us", James asked. "Why did you go to _him_?"

"I-I d-didn't… I-I w-was just… just…"

"Just what", Sirius snapped. "Following orders!? You sold out your friends Pettigrew!"

"I didn't mean to", Peter wailed. "H-he said th-that if I d-didn't h-horrible th-things would happen."

"So you sold my family out to save your own skin!?" James yelled furiously.

"N-no", Peter whimpered and curled up. "No no no no no."

"You're a liar Pettigrew!" Sirius roared. "You sold James, Lily and Harry to Voldemort!"

"H-Harry", Peter asked and lifted his gaze. "H-Harry i-is o-okay? H-he was s-such a sweet boy… s-s-so much l-like J-James… but w-with L-Lily's pretty eyes. Y-yes such a sweet b-boy. H-he l-looks like y-you Prongs."

"How dare you speak about Harry!?" James roared and Remus had to grab a hold of his hand as well to keep him from strangling Peter. "How dare you talk about him in front of me after what you did!?"

"I o-only did w-what h-he asked…"

"That's the point!" Sirius yelled. "Why Pettigrew!? Why did you listen to him?"

"Y-you h-have n-no idea of w-what he could d-do… no i-idea… h-he tricked m-me."

"Oh so he tricked you into selling James and Lily out?"

"Y-yes."

"Fine he 'tricked' you about that", James said without believing a word. "But what about Moony Pete?"

"M-Moony?" Peter asked and looked at them with big eyes. "No… no no no no no not Moony."

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked and got a little unnerved about the horror and sadness in Peter's eyes.

"I didn't!" Peter wailed. "It wasn't me! I didn't! I didn't hurt Moony! No!"

"You did!" James yelled. "You killed him and set his house on fire!"

"NO I DID NOT KILL MOONY! I DIDN'T KILL MOONY!" Peter screamed almost manically and pulled on his chains. "MOONY IS NOT DEAD! I DIDN'T KILL HIM! I NEVER HURT MOONY!"

"But you burnt down my house", Remus said softly and Peter's eyes went huge.

"M-Moony", he asked and Remus came out from behind James and Sirius. Big tears welled up in Peter's eyes. "MOONY!"

"Hello Peter", Remus said and looked at the young man who had now gotten to his feet. What happened next surprised them all. Peter threw himself at Remus and wrapped his arms tightly around him. He then started sobbing into Remus' chest.

"Hey let go of him!" Sirius yelled as he and James tried to pry the convict off their friend.

"I didn't do it Moony I didn't!" Peter wailed. "It wasn't me it must have been him!"

"Who?" Remus asked calmly.

" _Him_ he is the one behind it all! You can't trust him! He told me I would save everyone! Protect everyone! He lied Moony he lied about everything! He wants it all to himself! He wants to be the mightiest! He is after them Moony he is! The message! Ask about the message Moony! Ask them!"

"Let go of Moony!" James yelled.

"You understand Moony! You _know_ what he is like! You understand why I had to do it! Just like you did! He tricked you too!"

"How dare you accuse Remus for working with You-Know-Who!?" Sirius roared but Peter didn't seem to hear him. His eyes were locked on Remus'.

"You can't trust him Moony you can't!"

"Let him go Pettigrew!" James yelled and tried to get Peter off Remus.

"I didn't mean to Moony! Ha made me do it! _He_ made me do it! Moony _please_ you have to belie-"

" _Stupify_!" Sirius yelled and Peter dropped down onto the floor and hit his head, knocking him out. Remus, James and Sirius just stood there staring at their former best friend. Remus pulled his wand and cast a healing spell. Sirius took his hand in his and pulled him away. James followed and the door to the cell closed behind them.

* * *

Later the three of them sat in the Three Broomsticks staring at their glasses of Firewhiskey. They had just been to see Dumbledore and he had asked them all for forgiveness, something James and Sirius had willingly given. Remus had not said a word, he could not forgive him yet and he didn't really trust the man. There had been something in his eyes. They had decided to have a drink and now they were all thinking over what Peter had said. He had acted so strange, almost crazy. Which wasn't odd because rumour had it that staying in Azkaban made you die from despair or you went crazy. Peter had obviously gone crazy. Then again there was something nagging at Remus. Something that Peter had said.

"I can hear you thinking all the way over here Moony", James said softly. "What is it?"

"Was it something that git said", Sirius said and wrapped a protective arm around Remus' shoulders. "'Cause we don't believe a word he said and you shouldn't either."

"Did you see the way he looked at me?" Remus whispered. "Like… he was happy I was alive… he looked at me the same way you lot do…"

"He was crazy Moony", Sirius said.

"No… he was hysterical, there's a difference… he was also… _desperate_. Something doesn't add up."

"Moony", Sirius whined very doglike. "Stop analysing everything! He was crazy and delusional!"

"But-"

"No mate Sirius is right", James said. "Peter's lost the last of his sanity."

"Maybe…but… what message did he speak of? I think Hagrid also mentioned some message."

"At your house", James explained. "When we went there and found it burning we put the fire out and went inside to find you. We only found your blood and a message on the chimney…"

"Mischief managed – Peter", Sirius growled and tightened his hold on Remus. "That bloody rat. He did it Moony there can't have been anyone else."

"I guess you're right", Remus said. "If he signed it he must have done it. No one else knew of that phrase…" He looked at his lap sadly.

"Hey", James said softly and took his hand in a comforting manor. "We know this is hard for you. You've lived the past five years thinking we all died to protect Harry or to fight Voldemort. Finding out Peter was alive but a traitor can't have been easy for you."

"Not for you two either", Remus whispered.

"No but we were there when he got arrested", Sirius said and sat a little closer to Remus. "He kept screaming how this was our fault and tried to blow up the street… Lily hexed him. We got to see his wickedness… you had to hear about it after getting him back in a way."

"But still…"

"Remy we've had five years getting used to the idea of him being a traitor", James cut in. "We have learned to live with the fact that he is. We'll help you through it because we have already gone through it. We kind of owe it to you after thinking you were the traitor."

"You don't owe me anything… I kidnapped Harry."

"Not this again", Sirius said and turned Remus face so they looked at each other. He placed both hands on Remus' cheeks. "Look at me Moony." Remus did. "You did _not_ kidnap Harry. You were told everyone you loved were dead and you were told to protect a baby. You did it. You kept Harry safe and happy and knowing that know has lifted a great weight from our shoulders. Right Prongs? With Moony looking after Harry all these years we have nothing to worry about."

"Exactly", James said and smiled. "Moony knowing that Harry was with you all this time… that you gave up everything at the blink of an eye to protect my son… I don't know how I can ever pay you back for it Moony."

"You don't need to Prongs", Remus said and smiled. "Because as I see it's just me paying you and Lily back for always being there for me."

"Which means you still owe me right?" Sirius asked playfully and Remus smiled and kissed his cheek. Sirius beamed. Had he been in his dog shape his tail would be wagging. James cooed at them. Sirius just pulled Remus closer and nuzzled his soft hair. Remus sighed happily. Things were as they should be.

* * *

 **TBC**


	9. Trouble at the Ministry

Part 9

Or not. It had been six months and at first things had looked good. The family was happy to be together again and everything had been going great. That had started to change when Dolores Umbridge managed to get through a werewolf regulation that stated that werewolves had to be open about their condition when applying for jobs so that wizards and witches hiring could turn them away at once. Which meant that Remus had not been able to get any jobs at all because everyone hiring now asked that question in interviews and Remus had to tell the truth because if he lied and got found out it meant a one-way ticket to Azkaban.

Remus found he missed the bookshop that his friends had talked him into selling so that he didn't have to leave them. He had kept the house, in case they needed to hide away somewhere. With Harry being found alive the reporters kept bothering them. They wanted to talk to Harry, to his parents, to Sirius and Remus as well. Lily and Remus had put up wards that the reporters could not get through. Remus had been told many times that it was okay that he didn't have a job because the others did and they could pay the bills in exchange for him home-schooling Harry and Neville. Remus loved to teach but he didn't like the fact that he was dependent on the others.

Back at their house he had been able to provide for Harry… now he couldn't do that and he could not get a job at all. What was worse… Umbridge wanted to add one thing more to the werewolf regulations. She wanted them all to get a brand on either their hands, necks or cheeks… so that they couldn't hide in plain sight. What upset Remus about it was not the fact that she wanted it… it was the fact that no one seemed to be fighting it. Not even James and Sirius and they were highly regarded as Lord Potter and Lord Black. If they went against something most of the Wizengamot would as well.

"But you haven't", Remus whispered.

"We're trying Moony I swear", James said and tried to stop their friend from doing something he would regret. All three of them were at the Ministry because Remus had visited them at the office when Sirius and James were ordered to handle the werewolf problem in the Atrium.

"Try harder", Remus snapped as they walked to the end of a very long and splendid hall with a highly polished, dark wooden floor. The peacock-blue ceiling was inlaid with gleaming golden symbols that were continually moving and changing like some enormous heavenly notice board. The walls on each side were panelled in shiny dark wood and had many gilded fireplaces set into them. Every few seconds a witch or wizard would emerge from one of the left-hand fireplaces with a soft whoosh; on the right-hand side, short queues of wizards were forming before each fireplace, waiting to depart. As they walked through the Atrium they passed the Fountain of Magical Brethren. Remus looked at the golden statues with distaste. He really hated that fountain and his friends knew it. He detested it because the wizard and the witch were depicted as being high above the rest. Something that Remus took offense to especially since it made it look as if the centaur, the goblin and the house-elf were so far below them.

"Magical Brethren my foot", Remus grumbled and continued on.

"Moony wait!" James shouted and tried to grab him but Remus was too fast. They soon lost him in the crowd. This was not how they had planned their day at the Aurors Office to go. When there they had heard of some werewolves protesting in the Atrium. Remus had asked about it and Shacklebolt had told them they were protesting the branding. It was being voted on today. Remus wanted to go there and maybe talk to both sides. Sirius and James did not want him to go. Then Moody had called for reinforcements and James and Sirius had been ordered to go. They had asked Moony to stay put but he had not liked that idea at all. So now they had lost him in the crowd. Great how could they keep a rage filled werewolf in line during a full moon but during the day they couldn't even keep track of him?

"How can such a little fellow be so fast?" James asked and scratched his head but before Sirius could answer him they heard loud shouts. They hurried in that direction and found Remus there. He stood just outside a ring of Ministry workers and some aurors. Inside the ring were about ten people of various ages. They were circled by a group way more than double their size and on a small podium behind the ring stood Dolores Umbridge. Remus growled when he saw her but stood still when he felt Sirius grip his hand and James his shoulders.

"Ah Black, Potter", Moody said as he walked up to them. "Lupin too. Good some smart people to help me handle this. Umbridge called in as many anti-werewolves aurors and other personal as she could."

"I take it these are the protestors?" James asked and looked at the screaming group.

"Yes… they are not too fond of Umbridge's proposal."

"Neither am I", Remus grumbled.

"You can't do this to us!" a young man yelled and all attention was on him.

"The Ministry is only trying to do what is best to protect the wizarding world", Umbridge said with her all too sweet voice.

"I'm seventeen! I was home for a funeral when I got bitten! I still have two months left of school but I cannot return now!" he looked at the Hufflepuff tie in his hand. "Never!" he threw it on the ground. "I was top of my class set to graduate in two months but now thanks to you I don't stand a chance! I don't have a future!"

"It is not my fault you got bitten", Umbridge said.

"And neither is it mine!" the young man screamed. "I did not ask for this! I did not ask for this curse! None of us did!"

"You are all a danger to the Ministry and the wizarding world. Tell me young man _who_ was it that bit you?"

"My sister killed the wolf in self-defence", the young man growled. "But his name was Barton Silverfang." James and Sirius noticed Remus gasp.

"Yes but was not Barton bitten by Fenrir Greyback", Umbridge asked.

"He was", the young man continued.

"Then tell me Mr. Zabini what would happen if Barton ordered you to do something?"

"I don't understand where you are going with this."

"A werewolf _has_ to follow orders given to them by the wolf that bit them", Umbridge said and looked at the gathering crowd. "But since your _alpha_ is dead you will have to follow the orders of the werewolf that bit him and was that not Greyback?"

"It… was…"

"Which means you are a danger as is everyone who has been bitten by Greyback. He knows about this and he can order all his little puppies to do as he ask if he ever escapes Azkaban. So to protect the rest of the world we need to know which werewolf belongs to Greyback and who does not."

"Moony is that true", Sirius whispered.

"Sssh", Remus hissed. "I need to hear this."

"So that if Greyback escapes we can lock all of his wolves away", Umbridge continued. "To keep the wizards and witches safe."

"But we are wizards and witches too!" the young man yelled and marched closer only the be pushed back some aurors. "You cannot do this!"

"Yet", Umbridge said. "But the suggestion will be voted on today."

"What about children that get bitten then huh!?" an elderly man yelled and walked up beside the young man. "What if a baby gets bitten are you going to brand the baby too!?"

"Of course", Umbridge said and smiled sweetly.

"That's inhumane!" a woman screamed.

"Well you are not humans are you, you're beasts."

"No, no, no, no, Moony!" James hissed as Remus stalked forward. He pushed the aurors aside and walked up to the young man and the elderly man. Everyone was staring at him and then he turned to look at Umbridge.

"Well, well, well Mr. Lupin is it?" she asked.

"That's right", Remus said and noticed that all eyes were on him now.

"Are you siding with these… these beasts?"

"Yes ma'am I am."

"Why? They are beasts and monsters!"

"No they are not. The only monster and beast I can see here is you!" he pointed at her and her face became red in anger.

"I beg your pardon!?" she screeched.

"Just because you don't like something doesn't mean you have the right to punish others for it!" Remus yelled and ignored all eyes on him. "Twelve _nights_ every year werewolves become mindless creatures of the night. But what about the rest of the 353 nights? There's no difference! They are just as human as y… as the Minister or any other human being! You fear them and it's your right to, but it does not give you the right to discriminate people that suffers from a curse they did not ask to receive! Why punish people that are suffering!? Should we punish people that get sick? Should we punish muggleborns because they are born from parents without traditional magical abilities!? The greatest witch I know is muggleborn and I am a half-blood. Why does blood matter and why does a bite matter!? Werewolves did not ask to get bitten! I am well aware of the fact that there are evil werewolves but there are evil witches and wizards too! Judging all werewolves because one is evil is wrong! If we should follow your logic Umbridge it means that all wizards are like Voldemort and should be thrown in Azkaban while all witches live free! No wait we can't do that because there has been evil witches as well! Why not discriminate the witches as well!? Or go by the houses at Hogwarts-"

"Mr. Lupin that's enough!" Umbridge yelled. "How dare you mention that name here? I know the wizarding world sees you as some kind of guardian angel for that boy Harry Potter but if you ally yourself with these… these beasts you are no better than You-Know-Who. He also allied himself with werewolves."

"And with witches and wizards too what's your point?"

"Be quiet."

"No I will not be quiet because this has gone on long enough!" Remus yelled at her.

"That it has. I cannot brand you as a werewolf Mr. Lupin but I can brand you as a traitor! Incendio!" the spell never hit Remus because it was blocked by a shielding spell, but not by Remus, by someone else. It was the elderly man next to Remus.

"Over. My. Dead. Body." The older man growled and stepped between Remus and the aurors.

"Aurors arrest these beasts", Umbridge said and the aurors lifted their wands. Remus turned his head and noticed Sirius and James do the same. His eyes widened and they looked a bit ashamed. He _knew_ they were only doing it to make sure no one got injured but it still hurt.

"Protect my sister", he heard the young man, the seventeen-year-old Hufflepuff whisper to a man beside him. Then he turned to Umbridge and raised his wand. "Burn bitch!" enormous flames flew from his wand and headed straight for Umbridge. She shrieked and tried to run. Remus had to throw himself to the side as did everyone else as the _Fiendfyre_ started forming all around them.

"Kill it!" Moody yelled and pointed his wand at the flames. But by the word he chose the aurors and other people in the ring decided to misunderstand him. James and Sirius had already thrown stunning spells at the boy to make him drop the wand but the other aurors did not react the same way.

"NO STOP!" Remus shouted but it was too late the aurors all focused on the _it_ they thought Moody meant… the boy. "NO!" Remus screamed as the boy fell dead. But it did not stop the _Fiendfyre_. Remus scrambled to his feat and looked at the wand on the ground that was still spurting out fire. He gripped his wand tightly and with tears streaming down his eyes he pointed at the fiery creature and yelled an incantation and it turned to smoke. Remus felt someone grab his shoulder and he was dragged away from the scene in time to see a dark-skinned witch their age throw herself at the dead boy's body.

* * *

"How could you do something so stupid Moony!" James yelled while he paced the kitchen. Sirius leaned against the kitchen counter while Remus sat at the table with Lily beside him rubbing his back. "You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Rather me than that boy", Remus whispered. "He was innocent."

"Innocent!?" Sirius roared. "He cast _Fiendfyre_! That's not an innocent curse!"

"He was angry… and scared and hurt because no one was sticking up for him."

"You did", Lily said.

"Yes but I don't matter because my _blood_ does not matter… but yours do", he looked at James and Sirius. "Your blood matter but you did nothing! You just stood there and watched!"

"There was nothing we could do Moony", James shot back. "Standing up for those people would have given us nothing but trouble!"

"What if had been me then James", Remus asked. "If I had been the one questioned by that bitch would you have done something then? No one knows I'm a werewolf but if they did would you stand up for me?"

"Of course!"

"Why not these people then?"

"Because they're not you! They're not my friends, they are not people I know, they are just werewolves!"

"Just werewolves? How dare you!?"

"Moony-"

"Don't you Moony me mister", Remus yelled and got up. "I'm a werewolf too! I'm one of them! Let me put this in terms so you will understand then! They are my quidditch team, I'm one of the players and I will not deny it! I will fight for my team!"

"But Moony you don't even know these people", Sirius yelled. "They are just other people!"

"With that logic aurors shouldn't defend other people than the people they know!"

"That is not the same thing!"

"It is to me! I am just one werewolf among many!"

"They know that Remus", Lily said gently. "They just got scared today."

"Of what, showing that they support my kind?" Remus spat.

"No scared that you would get hurt", she said and got up and put a hand on his cheek. "We know that this is hard for you and all other werewolves. But we have to do this carefully. The branding will not go through now since Umbridge tried to set you on fire. It got voted down but… instead-"

"Werewolves are not allowed schooling becayse there they can learn curses. They can be too dangerous that way", Remus said in a mocking voice. "That woman needs to die!"

"And yet you saved her", Lily said. "Because even though you have a wolfish part you are still human and couldn't let her die like that."

"That boy died in vain."

"That he did and I am sorry."

"You don't need to be sorry unlike those two and their auror friends", he glared at James and Sirius.

"They only did what they thought Moody meant", Sirius yelled. "He told us to kill it!"

"The fire you asshat not the boy!"

"Then he shouldn't have said it!"

"The boy was not an it he was a boy!"

"No he was a werewolf", James said. "That is why you are so upset Moony. Had it been a normal boy you would not-"

"Oh so now werewolves aren't normal people after all", Remus spat.

"Of course they are!"

"Then make up your mind Potter because you are being awfully contradictive!"

"Merlin's beard Moony stop analysing everything we say", Sirius yelled. "Stop choosing werewolves over us!"

"Excuse me!?"

"Maybe it's like she said huh?" Sirius asked. "You are only fighting this because Greyback told you to so you have to do it!"

"How dare you", Remus growled.

"It's true isn't it", James said. "If he told you to do something you would have to do it."

"It'd bloody well would try and fight it", Remus yelled.

"But you wouldn't be able to because he's your precious alpha", Sirius mocked. "Honestly Moony who's side are you even on? Ours or the wolves? Uh oh…" he was hit in the chest by a jinx that sent him crashing into a cabinet… well two actually. Lily and Remus had hexed him.

"Moony stop!" James yelled. "You're making it worse!"

"Me!?" Remus yelled. "You are the ones accusing me of being a traitor after all!"

"We just asked questions Moony", James yelled. "It's not like we want to deal with all this werewolf drama!"

"Excuse me!?"

"I know you don't mean to burden us with all this werewolf things but it's getting too much to deal with! Now either calm down or get out!"

"Fine", Remus said and stormed towards the door.

"Remus wait", Lily said but Remus just slammed the door behind him. He stormed down the path towards the street. He had never been this mad before. Not even when Sirius told Snape how to get past the willow. Not even when they left Dumbledore's office after he asked for forgiveness and made plans for Harry's safety. Not even when the stupid regulations were started. His body was trembling and he looked at the sky. The full moon was fast approaching. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair.

"Fuck, what am I to do now?" he asked.

"Well I might have a suggestion", a voice said behind him and he turned around.

"Moody?"

"Yeah… I came to yell a little at Black and Potter but I see you got that covered."

"They deserved it…"

"They did, but they were right about one thing you know. _If_ Greyback ordered you, you would have to follow."

"How did you-"

"You were all being pretty loud. So if he ordered you, you would be bound to follow."

"I know and I can never risk that…"

"Well I went to Azkaban a few days ago to talk to that wolf and we managed to get some info from him."

"About what", Remus asked.

"It is true that werewolves have to listen to the wolf that bit them… unless…"

"Unless?"

"Unless you can get bitten by the wolf that bit the wolf that bit you."

"You mean have the wolf that bit Greyback bite me?"

"Yes. According to Greyback's memories that would make his orders null because he also has to listen to that wolf. Luckily for you he gave us a name."

"Tell me."

Moody looked at him.

"Jemima", he said and Remus shuddered as the name itself sent a chill throughout his body, it was if someone had uttered a word filled with power.

"Jemima?" he asked and Moody nodded.

"Find that wolf and I'm sure it can help you", Moody said. Remus turned back to the house. He needed to keep them safe, what if Greyback escaped? He nodded.

"Do you know where I can find this Jemima?" he asked but Moody shook his head.

"No", he said. "Jumjum is not a name I have heard before."

"Jemima", Remus corrected.

"That's what I said! I guess you have to search for them. _Someone_ should know where they are. Don't worry about your family. I will tell them you-"

"No tell them nothing", Remus spat. "They want nothing to do with werewolves right now so I'll ease their burden." With that he apparated away and left Moody alone, smirking.

"Two down", he smirked. "Three to go."

* * *

 **TBC *innocent whistling* Okay I know it seems a bit out of character for Moony, Padfoot and Prongs but James and Sirius have never really been force to see the prejudice and discrimination that Remus has so they can't really understand it. Don't worry they will make up in the next chapter.**


	10. The Masked Magician

Part 10

 _Seven years later_

Alastor Moody hated muggle circuses. He never understood them but here he was, forced to attend one because reports had come to the Ministry about a circus magician that used _real_ magic. Moody had just huffed. He was not head of the department anymore but he was sometimes asked to help out with cases. So that's why he was now approaching a big circus tent. Outside of the tent he saw a young man dressed in dark colours. He had dark hair and wore a mask so his eyes were not visible. He raised a muggle thing towards his mouth. Moody remembered Arthur Weasley calling it a mugafoul or something like that. The muggle raised the mugafoul and started talking:

"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls step right up, step right up. Come closer, you won't believe your eyes. Behind this curtain witness something you've never seen before, heard before, dreamt before. The most amazing show on earth. It's the most amazing show on earth. Do you want to be widely entertained, people to know your name? Do you crave fame? Well, they say things aren't always what they seem to be, even your greatest fantasies. You won't believe your eyes, won't even recognize the wonderment that lies nehind the shimmer and the lights. Is it true what they say? Is it all just fun and games? Or is there more behind the makeup and the faces full of paint? I ask you, do you want to come and play? Get the world to come and play! So sit back, relax, fasten your seat belts it's going to be a bumpy ride to the other side."

While he talked the people started entering the tent and Moody followed. He sat down at his assigned seat and waited. When everyone had been seated the man from the entrance ran to the centre of the circus ring and threw away his dull grey and dark clothes. Now he was wearing black pants, blue knee-high boots, black shirt and blue jacket. His eyes shimmered in every possible colours.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and spirits of all ages and types welcome to the Fullmoon Circus!" the ringmaster yelled and the audience cheered. "Here we aim to thrill you!" as he spoke three trapeze artists appeared above him, doing amazing stunts without safety nets. "We aim to please you!" a woman with five wolf-like dogs appeared and ran around the ring with the dogs and they all did little tricks as they went. "We aim to inspire you!" acrobats appeared everywhere. "We aim to amuse you!" clowns. "And we aim… to amaze you…" the last he said with a somewhat spooky voice and from behind him appeared a masked person dressed in all black. He waved his wand and the ringmaster started to float in the air.

"So sit back and enjoy the show!" the ringmaster was now hanging upside down, smiling brightly. "And let the show begin!" when he said begin the masked man waved his wand and with an explosion everyone disappeared from the circus ring. The audience cheered but Moony just scoffed. If this is what that source talked about it was ridiculous. Moody watched in annoyance as the muggles performed stunts after stunts with trapezes, acrobatic stunts, fire eating/fire breathing, animal trainers, tightrope walkers, clairvoyants and even dancers and singing. Moody had to admit that he liked these… clows was that what they were called? He wasn't sure. He watched the animal trainers when something caught his gaze. There was something about these strange wolf-like dogs. They were bigger than normal wolves and their eyes looked a bit strange, almost human like. Their furs were in strange colours as well. Almost as if they had the same colour as some of the circus artists' hair. Something was wrong here but Moody could not say exactly what. The dog trainers did their final trick and then the ringmaster was back.

"And now for the final act before the grand finale… well actually it is two acts in one but you know", he said and the audience laughed. "His name is not known by anyone and his powers are out of this world. I told you in the beginning that things are not always as they seem." As he started to talk the lights went down in the tent. "In a world filled with mystery and tricks." Suddenly he had a butterfly in his hand made of light, no one saw where it came from. "You cannot always trust your own eyes." The butterfly turned out to be a simple light on a small stick. "But sometimes even what we think we see are not what we see at all. There are mysteries far beyond what our eyes can see and out guide to these mysteries is the…" he said a name in a language that Moody could not understand, no one seemed to do. "But in our language he is known as… the Masked Magician!" the ground underneath the ringmaster's feet exploded and he laughed almost manically. The people screamed but when the smoke cleared Moody and the others could see a man in the centre of the circus ring. He was dressed in a long black coat that looked as if it was from the Victorian era. It was tight and formfitting which gave the magician a slim look. He wore black shoes but no gloves. Over the long coat he wore something that to a muggle would look like a cloak but too Moody it looked like wizard robes. He narrowed his eye at the magician and tried to see through his mask. The mask only covered his eyes, eyebrows and his nose. The people watched him in anticipation. With a snap of his fingers a candle that stood on a table started burning and the magician gripped the flame and pulled out a wand. The audience cheered but Moody thought it was just tricks. Until the magician spun around that is and started performing his tricks. Moody suddenly started grinning.

"Oh I see", he said and grinned widely.

* * *

Sirius Black was not an entirely happy man. Sure he loved his godson and his friends and his job but for the last seven years the love of his life had been gone. They had had a huge fight and Moony had left them. He and James knew that Moony still wrote letters to Lily, telling her this and that and asking about Harry of course but he refused to talk to them. He even wrote Harry often... but not them. Sirius knew why. It was because they didn't support him and because they helped killing that poor werewolf boy. They may not have thrown the jinxes or hexes that killed him but they had stunned him so he couldn't defend himself. Then they had yelled at Moony for it.

Sirius understood, he _got_ it. Before returning Remus had had a life, he'd had a job… his own business and he was a wanted and well-liked person. Returning with them had not only rendered him without a job but also without the love and respect he deserved. He went from a life where he was someone to a life filled with discrimination, fear and disgust. Remus went from a great life to a life full of fear, heart-ache and sorrows. Sure he had been there with them but they had not been there for him. Because James and Sirius didn't get it back then… they hadn't understood. All Remus had asked of them was for them to show people like him the same respect that they showed him. It wouldn't even have taken much only publicly going against Umbridge and here werewolf regulations.

They had done it… they had returned to the Ministry a few days later and in the Wizengamot stood up and protested the suggestion as well as suppling strong counter arguments. The branding had not gone through as had the suggestion of banning werewolves from schooling of any kind. However the Ministry advised against putting other students at such risks so no child that had been bitten had gone to Hogwarts since Remus was there.

Remus… Sirius sighed. He should be there with them but no one knew where he was… well Lily did but she refused to tell them more than him being safe and sound. Full moons were the worst because Sirius knew Remus was alone during them and would hurt himself and Sirius could not stand Remus being hurt. He sighed again when he remembered that he and James had hurt him, badly.

Sirius heard Harry and his three best friends talking out in the garden. Sirius smiled looking at his godson. He looked exactly like James but his eyes were Lily's and he took after his mother a lot. Well he did pull quite a few pranks with Neville, Ron and Hermione. Well mostly with Neville, Ron and the Weasley twins but Hermione helped them at times. She kind of had Remus' old spot on the pranking group.

Speaking of Remus, well thinking of him, Sirius had slowly started to agree with Remus' sentiment of not trusting Dumbledore. Sirius had felt very uncomfortable when they met Dumbledore after going to Azkaban. There was something… not right. He had begged their forgiveness and they giving it, well not Remus but that was understandable. Dumbledore had even said so. At the time Sirius had not had any valid reasons to doubt the old man but now… after Harry's first two years at Hogwarts how could he not doubt the old man's sanity?

First year Harry had face off with a teacher with freaking _Voldemort_ growing out of his _head_! While trying to keep the Philosopher's Stone away from said teacher. He'd never seen Lily that mad before… well until second year when the Chamber of Secrets opened and Harry and Neville went with that smarmy faker Lockhart to fight the monster and save Ginny Weasley! Lily had been furious with not only Harry and Dumbledore but at James and Sirius too for not knowing that the Chamber was there in the first place since they kept going on and on about knowing the school in and out. She had yelled at Dumbledore for hours and "poor" Lucius Malfoy as well when he showed up with his poor house elf… whom Harry managed to free which calmed Lily down a little. Dobby now worked for the Potters and got some money as a salary. Lily had not wanted him there at first because she thought it felt weird to have a "servant" but Harry had begged her and she liked the help she got when not working at her store.

James and Sirius still worked for the Auror Department and they both knew James was next in line for the job as head auror. Thinking of next in line… Sirius wondered who would be next in line for a job as the DADA teacher at Hogwarts. Hopefully it would be someone sane this time. But before he could think more about it the fireplace behind him roared to life and Moody's head appeared in the flames.

"Black!" he yelled.

"Moody nice to see you", Sirius said happily and walked over and sat down in a chair. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I need you and Potter to come with me to the ceercrus this afternoon."

"The what now?"

"Some muggle show in a tent. I need you and Potter with me."

"Why?" Sirius asked. "Wait is this the Fullmoon Thinga Majing that Scrimgeour was talking about with a magician doing real magic?"

"Yes."

"And he sent you?"

"Said none of his auror had the time."

"And did you discover anything?"

"Yes."

"Then why do you need us there?"

"Just come to my house and I'll show you. I need a second opinion and active aurors to bring the guy in if need to. Now get your partner and tell him to get your asses over here! Remember constant vigilance!" And with that Moody's head disappeared.

* * *

Later that day Sirius, James and Moody went to the Fullmoon Circus again. Moody had a smug look on his face but he didn't tell the two aurors anything. When they got to the circus Moody recognized the ringmaster standing at the opening to the tent again. James and Sirius looked at the young man dressed in dark colours. He had dark hair and wore a mask, so his eyes were not visible.

"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls step right up, step right up", the young man called. "Come closer, you won't believe your eyes. Behind this curtain witness something you've never seen before, heard before, dreamt before. The most amazing show on earth. It's the most amazing show on earth. Do you want to be widely entertained, people to know your name? Do you crave fame? Well, they say things aren't always what they seem to be, even your greatest fantasies. You won't believe your eyes, won't even recognize the wonderment that lies behind the shimmer and the lights. Is it true what they say? Is it all just fun and games? Or is there more behind the makeup and the faces full of paint? I ask you, do you want to come and play? Get the world to come and play! So sit back, relax, fasten your seat belts it's going to be a bumpy ride to the other side."

While he talked the people started entering the tent and Moody followed, dragging the two confused aurors with him. They sat down in their assigned seats and waited. When everyone had been seated the ringmaster ran to the centre of the circus ring and threw away his dull grey and dark clothes just like the night before.

"Whoa his eyes are strange", Sirius whispered to the others. James nodded. The man's eyes seemed to change colour all the time.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and spirits of all ages and types welcome to the Fullmoon Circus!" the ringmaster yelled and the audience cheered. "Here we aim to thrill you!" as he spoke three trapeze artists appeared above him, doing amazing stunts without safety nets. "We aim to please you!" a woman with five wolf-like dogs appeared and ran around the ring with the dogs and they all did little tricks as they went.

"James!" Sirius said and grabbed James' arm tightly. "Those are-"

"I know but how is it possible", James asked and looked at the dogs. It was the night of the full moon but the sun had yet to go down and here in the tent were a bunch of transformed _werewolves_ doing tricks.

"We aim to inspire you!" acrobats appeared everywhere at the ringmaster's words. "We aim to amuse you!" clowns. "And we aim… to amaze you…" the last he said with a somewhat spooky voice and from behind him appeared a masked person dressed in all black. He waved his hand the ringmaster started to float in the air.

"That was _Wingardium Leviosa_ ", Sirius hissed at James and Moody who both nodded. "Is it him we need to keep our eyes on?"

"Yes now shut up", Moody said. "The show is about to start."

"So sit back and enjoy the show!" the ringmaster was now hanging upside down, smiling brightly. "And let the show begin!" when he said begin the masked man waved his hand and with an explosion everyone disappeared from the circus ring. The three watched in anticipation as the muggles performed stunts after stunts with trapezes, acrobatic stunts, fire eating/fire breathing, animal trainers, tightrope walkers, clairvoyants and even dancers and singing. Sirius and James looked a little afraid when Moody laughed and clapped at the cluns or whatever those red nosed things were called. Moody laughing like that was actually quite scary. Then the dog trainers did their final trick and then the ringmaster was back.

"And now for the final act before the grand finale… well actually it is two acts in one but you know", he said and the audience laughed. "His name is not known by anyone and his powers are out of this world. I told you in the beginning that things are not always as they seem." As he started to talk the lights went down in the tent. "In a world filled with mystery and tricks." Suddenly he had a butterfly in his hand made of light, no one saw where it came from. "You cannot always trust your own eyes." The butterfly turned out to be a simple light on a small stick. "But sometimes even what we think we see are not what we see at all. There are mysteries far beyond what our eyes can see and out guide to these mysteries is the…" he said a name in a language that the three aurors, one ex, could not understand, no one seemed to do. "But in our language he is known as… the Masked Magician!" the ground underneath the ringmaster's feet exploded and he laughed almost manically. The people screamed but when the smoke cleared they could see a man in the centre of the circus ring. He was dressed in a long black coat that looked as if it was from the Victorian era. It was tight and formfitting which gave the magician a slim look. He wore black shoes but no gloves. Over the long coat he wore something that to a muggle would look like a cloak but to the three wizards it looked like wizard robes. The people watched him in anticipation. With a snap of his fingers a candle that stood on a table started burning and the magician gripped the flame and pulled out a wand. The audience cheered but James and Sirius eyed the man suspiciously. With a sharp turn the man waved his magic wand in a very familiar pattern and flames burst from the tip and lit candles all around the ring. The muggles cheered but the three wizards narrowed their eyes.

" _Incendio_ ", James said and Moody nodded. "Wordless magic?"

"Looks like it… oh here comes the best part", Moody said and the Masked Magician raised his wand and pointed at a little black box. He made a gesture and the box started floating in the air. The Magician walked around it to show no strings. He took out a tissue from his pocket and draped it over the box. Then with a wand movement and without a word the box and tissue transformed into a magnificent big black horse and on the back was a young man with honey coloured hair. His amber eyes twinkled in the light from the candles and lamps above. His hair stood up on end and he was dressed in black pants and a red vest. On his head was a bowler hat. He wore some mascara and had two black earrings in his ears. He was barefoot and rode the horse without bridle or saddle. He got up on the horse's back and started doing tricks. The Magician threw tissue after tissue into the air and transformed them all into horses. The audience cheered as the rider started doing stunts like walking across to different horses or hung upside down from their backs and so on. The Magician realized that he was not visible anymore and levitated himself above the horses. The rider smiled at him and got a small pouch from his belt. He opened it and showed the audience, which meant he was standing on a horse that was galloping around the circus ring and showed them the content. It was lots of small marbles. The Magician smiled fondly at the rider and nodded, readying himself with his wand. The rider grinned and started throwing marbles into the air. The Magician waved his wand and every time the marbles in the air turned into birds.

" _Avifors_ as well", Sirius gaped. "That guy is _good_."

"Yeah", James agreed. "Wordless transfiguration is really hard to do. He even uses some form of _Revelio_ or _Reparifarge_ … he _is_ good." They watched the magician use other spells to amuse the audience and his riding assistant showed off his talents with horses and for acrobatics. Then with a wave of his wand the Magician sent all the horses away. The rider made a vault in the air and landed on the ground next to him. The audience cheered and the two performers took a bow. They looked at each other and nodded. The Magician took off his wizard robe and shook it and it turned into a big cloth. The rider took hold of it and they waved it up and down three times and at the last the Magician pulled it from his assistant and the ringmaster stood between them now. The audience cheered. The ringmaster stretched his arms out and music started playing and he started singing:

 **Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've waited for  
** **Been searching in the dark, your sweat soaking through the floor  
** **And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore  
** **Taking your breath, stealing your mind  
** **And all that was real is left behind**

As he sang the Magician kept waving his wand around in the dark and whenever he pointed somewhere a performer would appear and lights would shine on them. The audience cheered and the ringmaster kept singing.

 **Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya  
** **It's only this moment, don't care what comes after  
** **Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer  
** **Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over  
** **It's fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open  
** **It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion  
** **There's something breaking at the brick of every wall it's holding  
** **All that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?**

The Magician snapped his fingers and all the lights came on. Horses ran around and acrobats started doing tricks. The trapeze artists did thrilling stunts in the air. It was the grand finale where all performers did everything they could to awe the audience. The Magician was levitating in the middle of it all summoning birds, performers or causing little lights to fly around. The whole crew sang with the ringmaster now.

 **Where it's covered in all the coloured lights  
** **Where the runaways are running the night  
** **Impossible comes true, it's taking over you  
** **Oh, this is the greatest show  
** **We light it up, we won't come down  
** **And the sun can't stop us now  
** **Watching it come true, it's taking over you  
** **Oh, this is the greatest show**

The ringmaster grinned and used his cane to point out various acts as they performed. He even took part in some of the jugglers' antics while he sang:

 **(Woah) colossal we come these renegades in the ring  
** **(Woah) where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king  
** **Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya  
** **It's only this moment, don't care what comes after  
** **It's blinding, outshining anything that you know  
** **Just surrender 'cause you're calling and you wanna go**

With one wave of his wand the Magician turned the horses into birds that flew out of the tent. The rider doing stunts jumped in the air and landed beside the Magician, hovering in the air just like him. Everyone except the Magician were singing.

 **Where it's covered in all the coloured lights  
** **Where the runaways are running the night  
** **Impossible comes true, intoxicating you  
** **Oh, this is the greatest show  
** **We light it up, we won't come down  
** **And the sun can't stop us now  
** **Watching it come true, it's taking over you  
** **Oh, this is the greatest show**

The ringmaster looked out at the moon rising and nodded before tapping his cane on the floor of the circus ring. When he did it turned into a long stick and the Magician nodded and landed on the ground with his assistant while the ringmaster sang with the rider.

 **It's everything you ever want  
** **It's everything you ever need  
** **And it's here right in front of you  
** **This is where you wanna be (this is where you wanna be)  
** **It's everything you ever want  
** **It's everything you ever need  
** **And it's here right in front of you  
** **This is where you wanna be  
** **This is where you wanna be**

While he sang along with the Magician's rider who also seemed to be his assistant the ringmaster put his stick down in the floor and the Magician made it grow into a pole before conjuring one out of thin air. The audience cheered. The Magician put it up as well and the ringmaster grinned and all performers started running around the ring as they sang:

 **Where it's covered in all the coloured lights  
** **Where the runaways are running the night  
** **Impossible comes true, it's taking over you  
** **Oh, this is the greatest show  
** **We light it up, we won't come down  
** **And the sun can't stop us now  
** **Watching it come true, it's taking over you**

The Magican spun around and threw off his wizard robe. It landed between the poles and turned into a curtain. Then the Magician pointed at the curtain and sang loudly while the ringmaster ran through it:

 **This is the greatest show  
** **Where it's covered in all the coloured lights  
** **Where the runaways are running the night  
** **Impossible comes true, it's taking over you  
** **Oh, this is the greatest show  
** **We light it up, we won't come down  
** **And the walls can't stop us now  
** **I'm watching it come true, it's taking over you  
** **Oh, this is the greatest show**

The audience cheered as the ringmaster disappeared and the other circus artists ran through the curtain. But instead of disappearing they turned into wolves on the other side. Their singing could still be heard even though they all turned into wolves as they one by one ran through the curtain. The Magician walked towards the "gate" he had created and sang with his assistant:

 **'Cause everything you want is right in front of you  
** **And you see the impossible is coming true  
** **And the walls can't stop us (now) now, yeah**

The rider patted the Magician's cheek and dove through the curtain as well, turning into a wolf. The Magican grabbed the curtain and sang:

 **This is the greatest show (oh!)  
** **This is the greatest show**

He held the note at the last line and with a yank he pulled away the curtain and the poles disappeared. He spun the curtain around himself and also turned into a wolf with soft-looking brown-blonde fur and beautiful amber eyes. James and Sirius flew to their feet as the lights died along with the music. The audience cheered loudly and got on their feet at once. The lights came on and the wolves were all gone. It looked as empty as when they had arrived. But Sirius and James kept staring at the place where the Magician had been standing. They could not believe their eyes. How was that possible? What was _he_ doing here!?

* * *

The next morning Moody, James and Sirius returned to the circus. They had searched the whole place that night but had not found anything, not a single person or wolf. But now when they came they saw people hustling about taking down the tent and packing up the circus. When the circus artists noticed them they stopped what they were doing and turned around. The young brown-haired man that had been the ringmaster jogged up to them.

"Can I help you gentlemen", he asked.

"Yes", Moody said. "We are looking for you so called 'Masked Magician'."

"Oh and why is that", the man asked and crossed his arms.

"We need to talk to him."

"Whatever for? Oooh has he done something nasty or illegal? I say you cannot trust wizards these days always running around causing havoc oh! Hello!" he turned to James and Sirius. "My what an interesting air we got here. A stag and a dog together? Very interesting."

"Excuse me", James said and looked into those eyes that seemed to shift in all colours.

"You are excused", the man replied. "Now what do you need to see my puppy for?"

"We need to talk to him about using magic in front of muggles", Moody said.

"Muggles? What are those? Oh are you foreigners? Awww don't tell me you are fanatics that forbid magic because it is the Devil's work?"

"Shut your trap boy you know exactly what I am talking about! You and your pack here knows exactly what muggles are and you know exactly what we are! Now shut your trap and take me to that wizard of yours so we can talk to him about not exposing our world to the muggles!"

The smile vanished from the ringmaster's face.

"Now you listen here aurors", he growled. "You have no power here. This circus is a sanctuary and does not belong to any ministry so in fact you have no say of what is going on or not around here."

"You are exposing people to danger", Sirius said. "We all saw you transform last night! Not all of you are animagi… you're werewolves!"

"So what of it?" the ringmaster asked and crossed his arms again.

"Don't you see how dangerous what you are doing is!? What if the Wolfsbane you take isn't perfect and-"

"Wolfsbane?" the ringmaster laughed. "You have got to be-"

"Jay", a sharp voice said and an elderly woman came trotting up to them leaning on her cane. She was short, almost as short as Professor Flitwick. Her hair was grey and sat in a tight bun on her head. She looked frail but her voice was that of a no-nonsense kind.

"Stop bickering with these people and just take them to where they want to go before I get your ass a whooping so you can't sit for a week!"

"Yes Jem", Jay said and pouted a little. "This way gentlemen."

"And stop sulking Jay it does not become you!" the woman shouted after them. James had to fight a snigger. As they walked through the camp the werewolves eyed them with interest. There were a few children there as well and teens, grownups and elderly people. James saw a man in a wheelchair and a woman with a crutch otherwise they just seemed like normal people. However all of them had scars on their faces, arms, legs or shoulders… well what they could see. Jay led them to a small tent that only looked as if it fit one person.

"Dorian visitors!" Jay called and ducked inside. James, Sirius and Moody followed and snorted. Of course the tent was enchanted. Inside it was big as a small cottage. There was even a kitchen and a door leading to a bathroom. Out from the bathroom came a young man dressed only in a pair of red and black chequered pants. His hair they could see was actually honey coloured and his eyes twinkled happily. He held a black vest in his hands.

"Hello Jay", he said when he saw them. "Who are these people?"

"They are here to talk to our wizard about using magic out in the open", Jay replied.

"Ooooh again?" Dorian asked with a grin. "Wait while I get him!" Dorian ran behind a bookshelf and Jay left the three wizards there. Dorian soon returned and headed for the kitchen while the Magician appeared around the corner.

"Now how can I", he began but his voice died away. "J-James? S-Sirius?"

"Moony", Sirius whispered.

"Hiya Remus", James said happily. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"I'll take my leave", Moody said. "You boys handle this and report to the office I have better things to do than run my head against a stubborn werewolf's." With that he left and the three Marauders were left staring at each other and Dorian watched them with a grin.

"Exciting!" he said.

* * *

 **TBC Thanks for all the reviews and favourites so far! :D Song not mine and the words the ringmaster says when calling people to the tent are not mine either. I think it's from Christina Aguilera.**


	11. Moony and Dorian

Part 11

Dorian left the tent to help pack up while Remus sat down to talk with his two friends. He served both of them tea while they looked at him… well scrutinized him was more like it. Remus looked so different from when they last saw him. His brown hair had no traces of grey in it anymore and he didn't look much older than them, which was odd because Remus had always looked much older than his actual age. It had to do with being a werewolf. But now he didn't and that underlying look of pain that was constantly in his eyes was now gone too. He didn't appear to have any new scars on his face, neck or arms as far as they could see and he didn't look as skinny as he usually did. Well he looked skinny but not sickly so. He wore some mascara on his eyelashes, probably a residue from last night and there was actually _glitter_ in his hair… probably from last night as well. He had earrings as well. Two fangs dangling from his ears. He wore tight black pants and a slightly too big t-shirt. He looked up at them and smiled shyly.

"You both look good", he said. "Too good to have been hit by hexes or curses at work I guess?"

"Y-yeah", James answered and laughed awkwardly. "You look good too Moony… different."

"But in a good way!" Sirius hurriedly supplied. "You look… good."

"Thanks", Remus said and smiled. "Circus life has done me good."

"Yeah about that", Sirius said and sat up straight. "As representatives of the auror office we must-"

"Inform you that what you are doing are endangering the secret of the wizarding world", Remus filled in dully. "Your tricks are risking exposing our existence to the muggles and we cannot allow it."

"How did you know we were going to say that?" James asked.

"Every country we go to send their type of aurors after us to talk to me", Remus said and chuckled. "Every time I prove them that there is no risk. The small tricks I do I have figured out muggle ways to prove them as tricks to muggles."

"Even the werewolves?" James asked and Remus nodded. "How?"

"Hatches in the floor and secret tunnels… oh and very well-trained dogs."

"How about you transforming tissues into horses?" Sirius asked.

"Trick of lights, mirrors and smoke. There is actually a magician that can make a motorcycle come out of a box and he isn't a wizard. Now next?"

"Levitation."

"Lines, fans or trick angles. Next."

"No that's okay Moony we get it", James laughed awkwardly. "But um… are you sure no one understands that it is actually real?"

"If they do no one will believe them. Now enough about me how's Harry? Lily told me of the Chamber of Secret and the Philosopher's Stone. I swear Prongs your son is way worse than you and Sirius put together. He was fine when I had him and now after a few years with you two he ends up in dangers and trouble all the time. What did you do to make him end up in so much trouble?"

"Oi that is not our fault!" Sirius said. "We had nothing to do with Dumbledore's decision to hire a pathetic power crazed madman with a Voldemort parasite on his head or a pompous fraud!"

"And neither were we in any way aware of Dumbledore's idea to hide the Philospher's Stone at Hogwarts", James began and then he realized what they had said. "Moony…" he whined.

"Told you he can't be trusted", Remus said smugly.

"You can't seriously be thinking that still can you", Sirius whined. "Moony Dumbledore was under a curse when he tricked you he's not plotting against us!"

"How can you be so sure", Remus asked and glared at them. "First he gets a stone that can prolong life and resurrect dead people to the school just as Harry is starting his first year. Then he hires Quirrell who just happens to have Voldemort attached to the back of his head. Then next year he hires a fraud during the year that the Chamber of Secrets just happens to open and wow turned out it was Voldemort behind it… again! And how come Dumbledore never knew any of this was going on? He's the headmaster for fuck's sake and there are paintings and ghosts everywhere who I am sure told him exactly what Lockhart was doing or what Harry and his friends were doing. The paintings and ghosts must've seen the basilisk before and they must have told Dumbledore but he didn't listen! How did no one realize Myrtle was the girl who died when the chamber opened the time before? I mean Hagrid was at school the same time as her! Things does not add up! There's just too much that makes me not trust that man… that and him fooling me causing you all so much pain."

"Look let's not fight", James said and got up. He walked around the table and up to Remus. Remus looked up at him in confusion but before he got a chance to speak James grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up into bearhug.

"Good to see you Moony", he mumbled into Remus' hair. "We've missed you." Remus smiled and hugged him back.

"I missed you too James", he said.

"Why didn't you write us and only wrote Lily", Sirius mumbled and his friends looked at him. "We looked for you but Lily refused to tell us where you were… why didn't you tell us Moony?"

"Because", Remus said and sighed. "I was scared you wouldn't want to talk to me after what happened when I left… I know how stubborn you can both be and I know I was wrong and-"

"No _we_ were wrong Moony", James said and held him closer. "We were wrong all along. We should've done what you asked. We should've showed support for you and the other wolves. It should not make a difference that it was other werewolves protesting. We should have been right there beside you instead of covering in a corner… and… and we're sorry about that boy. We should have protected him… not stunning him. He didn't deserve to die but you understand why we did it… right?"

"You two over-protective jerks wanted to protect me as always", Remus said fondly. "I know that, it… was just a hard time. Everything just became too much and I let out my frustrations on you guys and for that I am-"

"Say sorry and I will force my fist down your throat Moony", Sirius said and got up and joined the hug. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We deserved it. Friends fight but we always make up in the end right?"

"That we do", James said and nuzzled Remus' hair. "How come your hair is so much softer Moony?"

"I wanna feel!" Sirius said happily and nuzzled Remus' hair as well.

"Oi", a voice said from the door and Dorian came storming back. "What are you two auror boys doing with my Remy!?" Trying to push Sirius and James off Remus.

"Dorian behave", Remus said gently but Sirius and James glared at the other man. "Oh bugger…"

"Your Remy?" Sirius asked. "Since when is he _your_ Remy?"

"Since he said yes to me", Dorian said and grinned happily. Sirius and James blinked.

"Pardon?" they said at the same time and Remus got out of their grip.

"Dorian this is James Potter and Sirius Black", he said. "My best friends since childhood."

"Oooooh deer-boy and puppy-man!" Dorian said happily and James and Sirius glared at him.

"Prongs, Padfoot", Remus said and smiled. "This is Dorian Taylor-Lupin… my husband." He took Dorian's hand and smiled at the slightly taller man. James and Sirius gaped and stared at them. They appeared to be frozen in time. They just kept staring and gaping. Dorian looked between them and Remus before Remus walked up and snapped his fingers in front of their faces. No reaction.

"I think you broke them love", Dorian said and laughed. Remus smiled as well. Then he and Dorian set out to try and get a reaction out of James and Sirius. Them staring open-mouthed in front of them was getting kind of creepy.

* * *

"So when did… you get married", James asked and looked at the pair sitting on the sofa opposite him and Sirius. Remus was sitting on Dorian's lap and Dorian had his arms around Remus' waist protectively.

"Four years ago", Remus said and smiled happily. "It was just the two of us and Jemima. Jemima can legally wed people. But um we had to get married in Denmark because that's the only country that allows registered partnerships. It was lovely anyway."

"So no one from the circus attended?" Sirius asked.

"No because I could not get you two, Harry or Lily to come so it felt wrong. It was just me Dorian and Jemima."

"And Jembia works at the circus?" James asked.

" _Jemima_ rules the circus", Dorian said happily. "Our alpha!"

"Alpha… so everyone here is a werewolf?"

"Yes", Remus answered and smiled. "Everyone has either been bitten by Jemima, by someone bitten by Jemima or by werewolves who've abandoned them."

"And you?" Sirius asked. "Greyback bit you."

"And Jemima bit Greyback. Truth is I left you to go find Jemima. During the war I was spying on Greyback when I heard Greyback and his beta talk to each other… about ordering revolting pups…"

"The thing Umbridge talked about at the Ministry", James asked and Dorian and Remus nodded.

"During the war I found out about it and that's why I had to abort that particular mission and Dumbledore set me out to study human souls. Still don't know why he did that."

"Maybe it was the Imperius Curse again."

"Maybe", Remus grumbled, not believing it for a second. "Anyway after our argument I realized that Umbridge had been right about that particular werewolf trait being a danger. If Greyback figured out I lived with all of you he could order me to kill all of you if he escaped Azkaban. I didn't want to take that risk and Moody suggested I'd go looking for Jemima."

"And you found Jeviva at this circus", James said.

"And more!" Dorian said happily. "Remus came here looking for Jemima and stayed. Lucky for me because as soon as I saw him I knew I loved him. It took a little convincing and a lot of flirting but finally I won my prince." He nuzzled Remus' shoulder. James smiled. They were so cute.

"Could Juma help you?" Sirius asked Remus.

"Yes _Jemima_ could help me", Remus said and nodded. He lifted his shirt and James and Sirius saw the familiar werewolf bite.

"Hang on that looks… odd", James said and moved across to Remus and Dorian. "May I?" Remus nodded and James felt the scar. "This scar is newer Moony."

"It is. For Jemima to be able to take over as my alpha Jemima had to bite me in the bite Greyback had given me." Dorian tightened his arms around him and Remus rubbed Dorian's arms.

"It was horrible", Dorian whispered. "Jemima transformed, pushed Remy down and bit him… I nearly jumped in to defend my mate-to-be but… but I was held back by a glare from Jemima. Jemima was claiming a new wolf so me attacking would only ruin everything."

"It didn't hurt that badly", Remus said gently. "It was only hard for Dorian because Dorian had already decided that I was to be his mate. Werewolves are extremely loyal to their alphas and their mate. Even though they might not be together yet."

"I knew you were mine", Dorian mumbled. "Well would be mine… you did hex me for being too forward. So I settled for friend first and then let it run its course and now Remy is all mine." He kissed Remus' cheek and Remus blushed.

"So Greyback has no power over you", Sirius asked and looked at his toes. He could not look at the happy couple. What little hope he had of winning back Remus' love had been shattered when he saw the love in Remus' eyes when he looked at Dorian.

"No power whatsoever", Remus said happily. "I'm a free wolf now."

"Speaking of wolves", James said. " _How_ can you all be around humans just like that? I mean Wolfsbane isn't that strong is it?"

"No", Dorian said and carefully moved Remus off his lap. "You see the werewolves at this circus is a bit different and it is all thanks to Jemima's teachings."

"What do you-"

Suddenly two werewolves stood in front of him. One with Dorian's honey coloured hair colour in his fur and the other had Remus' hair colour on its fur. Their eyes stayed human of course. Moony walked up to James and licked his cheek and then put his head on Sirius' lap. Sirius' patted Moony's head in awe and the werewolf wagged its tail. Dorian barked happily and jumped around the room.

"How is this possible?" James asked and Remus transformed back.

"Jemima taught us the true way of the wolves", he said and sat down. Dorian jumped onto the couch and laid his head in Remus' lap. "In a way Greyback was right. I should embrace my inner wolf. Greyback just… does it in the wrong way. Werewolves can turn to their wolf-shape whenever they want if they embrace their inner wolf and use their power for what their alpha's heart knows is right. Greyback never understood that which was why Jemima cast him out. Jemima teaches us that it is a curse that we should not take lightly but at the same time we have to live with it and accept our fates as creatures of the dark. But it has never been said that werewolves have to be evil. In truth that is not why they were created." Dorian growled. "I trust them love." Dorian huffed. "Well ask Jemima if it's okay then?" Dorian nodded and hurried out. Remus smiled fondly at him.

"You really love him don't you", James asked with a fond smile.

"With all my heart", Remus said and turned to them. "I love him so much but I want to be clear on one point Sirius."

"What?" Sirius asked confused.

"I loved you, you know I did. I did not answer Dorian's advances as soon as he started flirting with me. I've been here for almost seven years. It took me three years to get over you and open my heart to Dorian. I am not a whore."

"Never thought of you as one Moony", Sirius whispered. "I'm just… I'm not over you."

"You have to try to get over me because I won't turn my back on Dorian… I love him."

"I know you do", Sirius said and took Remus' hand. "And… and because I love you I will do my best to get over you so you can be happy with… with _him_. Just give me time and… and stay my friend… please?"

"Always Pads", Remus said and hugged him.

"James!" a voice called and James hurriedly got his mirror out.

"Yes Lily my love", he said.

"He's escaped!" Lily screamed. "He's escaped Azkaban!"

"Who?" Sirius and James asked.

"Peter Pettigrew has escaped Azkaban!"

* * *

 **TBC Don't you worry this is gonna be Wolfstar in the end. I know I "overused" Jemima's name but there is a reason for it and there is a reason for James and Sirius saying it wrong all the time.**


	12. The new DADA professor

Part 12

"How could this happen!?" James ranted as he paced Dumbledore's office. Lily, Sirius, Snape and McGonagall were there also. As soon as they had heard the news Sirius and James had left Remus' tent and apparated back home. They had picked up Lily and then had set off to Hogwarts to talk to the Headmaster.

"I do not know", Dumbledore said and his brow furrowed. "I can only imagine that he somehow managed to turn into a rat and escape."

"He could be after Harry", Lily said. "We need to do something."

"I assure you Mrs. Potter that we will do all we can to protect him here at school", Dumbledore said. "The teachers will patrol the grounds at night and the ghosts and paintings will help."

"I trust your teachers Albus", Lily said, she was proud of herself for saying it like that. There was no way Dumbledore would get her true meaning. She trusted the teachers but not Dumbledore himself. "But it would help if one of the teachers was someone that knew Pettigrew better than just in passing."

"Yes but James and Sirius are needed in the hunt", Albus said and Sirius growled and kicked a chair. He knew what Albus said was true. No other auror would know what to look for or how to look for it. Only the Marauders knew how to recognize Pettigrew in his rat form. But he and James would need to join the aurors in their search even though they were needed at Hogwarts just as much. Damn if only Remus was here, he would find a solution.

"What does he even want", McGonagall asked. "We know he has escaped, but why?"

"To return to his master of course", Snape drawled.

"Or to hurt Harry", James said and ran a hand through his hair. "According to the _Prophet_ he's been heard mumbling about finding him… but finding who? Voldemort or Harry? What does he want?!"

"Revenge on us for capturing him most likely", Sirius grumbled. "And on Harry for killing Voldemort… Damn!"

"We need to do something to keep not only Harry but all the students safe", McGonagall said. "Albus should we close the school?"

"No", Dumbledore said and got up. "If he is after Harry and coming here we will be able to catch him easier. He is a rat so he can hide anywhere but he will still need to get into Gryffindor tower."

"Which is easy if you know the password", James grumbled.

"We'll change it often", McGonagall said. "But I agree with James that we should have someone here that knows what Pettigrew looks like in his rat form."

"Do you have someone in mind Minerva", Lily asked when she saw the small twinkle in her eyes as well as a tiny smile on her lips. "James and Sirius have already tried to get the job as DADA teacher but Scrimgeour won't let either of them go."

"There is another Marauder is there not?" Minerva asked and smiled.

"The werewolf", Snape sneered. "Are you joking?"

"No Severus I am not", McGonagall said and got up. "Remus was always the best at DADA and always patient with the students I sent his way for tutoring. I think Remus would be the perfect teacher."

"There's just one problem", Dumbledore said. "We don't know where he is."

"That's were you are wrong", Lily said and got up and headed for the fireplace. She took some floo powder and threw it in. "Fullmoon Circus tent LT. Remus I need to talk to you, come through."

The floo flared up again and Remus stepped through and Sirius gaped in awe at the man he had lost to another. Remus was wearing tight pants and boots that went up to his knees. On his hands he wore leather gloves with the fingers cut off. He wore dark eyeliner and mascara and a long pirate-like coat without sleeves and a few buttons open. His hair was standing up in every direction and it was filled with silver glitter. He looked around the room and turned around and headed for the floo. But Lily grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

"Oh no you don't", she said and pulled him into a hug. "Missed you." He smiled and hugged her back. Snape scoffed.

"Well, well _Lupin_ finally looking like the freak you are", he said.

"Severus!" Lily and Minerva yelled at him.

"Yes as a matter of fact", Remus replied calmly and held his arms out doing a little spin. "Because I'd rather be freaky and sparkle than look like a greasy corpse. Now why am I here?"

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no", Remus said when they were back at the circus.

"Are you done", Sirius asked.

"Almost", Remus said. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no way in _hell_ am I going to work for that… that… that…"

"Evil old fart", Dorian supplied from an armchair.

"What he said", Remus said.

"But we need you", Lily said and took Remus' hand. "Remy please, if not for our sakes then do it for Harry."

"Lily…"

"He still misses you", Lily went on. "He loves the gifts you send him every year and the letters but he wants to _see_ you not just hear from you. You were born to be a teacher and-"

"And a performer", Dorian cut in and jumped up. "But I guess teaching can be fun too love. Let's do it, we'll have so much fun!"

"Excuse me _we_?" Sirius asked.

"Oh my hubby ain't going anywhere without me", Dorian said and wrapped his arms around Remus from behind. "I'll be his lovely assistant as always."

"Dumbledore will never agree to two werewolves at the same school and I don't fancy telling him of Jemima's teachings", Remus said.

"Oh so if I can't be your lovely assistant I can be your pet no biggy", Dorian said happily. "When do we move in?"

"Don't I have a say in this!?" Remus asked him.

"Uhm… no? Because I know you want to Remy I can see it in your eyes. We just need to ask Jem and Jay if we can leave for a year. Oooh do you think Jemima will come visit? That would be sweet!"

"You are such a puppy", Remus said fondly.

"Come on Remy please", Dorian said. "Did I mention you're my favourite husband?"

"I should very much hope so", Remus said affronted but then felt someone take his hand and turned his head to Lily.

"Come on Remus", she said. "Please Remy Evans?" She gave him a puppy-dog look.

"No no girlfriend that is not how it's done", Dorian said. "Watch us. Sirius!"

Sirius had no idea what the other one meant but when Dorian transformed he did the same and now Remus was under attack by one wolf, a dog and a woman giving him puppy-dog eyes.

"Now this is ridiculous", Remus said and turned to James. "Prongs you…" his voice died on his tongue when he was now looking at a _stag_ giving him puppy-dog eyes. He face palmed.

"I hate you all so much."

* * *

Harry was sure that his parents didn't know that he knew. He had heard them and Sirius discussing Peter Pettigrew's escape down in the kitchen last night. He knew that Pettigrew was after him, of course he was and he also knew that he had to be on the lookout for a brown rat. But he was sure that Hermione, Ron and Neville didn't know about anything of this so when they got on the train, after many hugs goodbye from their families the little group set out to find an empty compartment. It took them a while but they finally found one at the very end of the train. Well it wasn't completely empty. Inside the compartment was a man, he sat by the window and seemed to be in deep sleep. The children hesitated in the doorway. The train was usually reserved for the students and none of them had seen a grownup on the train before, well except for the witch that pushed the candy trolley. The man had short brown hair that was styled in a faux hawk. He wore clothes that Hermione suggested would suit at a rock concert. His boots reached up to the knees and were made of black soft leather, his shirt was white and over it he wore a long black coat. He had eyeliner on, eye-shadow and mascara and in each ear hung a black fang. The boys noticed Hermione blush a little because she thought the man looked very handsome. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that he knew this man. Then he heard Neville gasp and they followed his gaze. On the floor by the stranger's feet was a big dog. It was also asleep but when they stepped into the compartment it lifted its head and started wagging its tail. Harry and the others sat down on the seats far away from the window, they didn't want to disturb the sleeping man.

"I wonder who he is", Ron said.

"Professor RJTL", Hermione said.

"How do you know that?" Ron asked.

"It says so on his bag Ronald", Hermione replied and pointed at the bag resting on the luggage rack above the sleeping man's head.

"I wonder what he'll teach", Ron asked.

"That's obvious", Hermione replied in annoyance. "There's only one position available, Defence Against the Dark Arts." Harry sighed. They had already had two teachers in DADA and none of them had stayed more than a year. Something Harry was actually happy about. Quirrell had been carrying Voldemort around after all and Lockhart was just a big fraud. There were rumours of the position being cursed.

"I hope he can handle it", Neville whispered. "He um… looks a little weak?" the dog growled at him and Neville squeaked. "Sorry!" The dog snorted and put its head down on its master's feet.

"A-anyway", Ron said. "What did you want to talk about Harry?"

"I heard my mum and dad talk with Sirius yesterday", Harry replied. "They were talking about if they should tell me the truth about why Pettigrew escaped Azkaban. Pad… I mean Sirius said that I deserved to know. I already knew that Pettigrew was the one to sell my parents to Voldemort and that he was involved with burning Uncle Remus' house down. But according to my parents and Sirius he had now escaped to come after me." He looked up at his friends. Neville and Ron looked ghostly pale and Hermione had covered her mouth with her hands.

"Peter Pettigrew escaped to come after _you_ ", she asked after lowering her hands. "Oh Harry you must very, very careful. Don't cause any problems for yourselves Harry."

"I've never done that", Harry said indignantly. "Problems always seem to find _me_."

"How stupid would you be to go looking for a madman that wants to kill you?" Ron asked. Harry noticed that all three of them took the news worse than him. All three seemed rather terrified.

"No one knows how he escaped for sure", Neville said. "Dad told me he most likely turned into a rat and escaped that way… but no one has ever managed to escape and… and he was their best guarded prisoner."

"But they'll catch him right", Hermione asked. "I mean even the muggles are looking for him right?" But before anyone could answer Crookshanks managed to get his carrier open and jumped up onto Hermione's lap. The dog lifted its head and looked at the cat. The cat looked at it and hissed before curling up on Hermione's lap. The new professor moved a little but only to turn his head and keep sleeping.

* * *

The train continued on its journey and around one in the afternoon the trolley arrived with the trolley lady of course. The children bought some candy and Ron suggested waking the professor because he looked hungry. Hermione tried but didn't manage to wake him. The trolley witch smiled and told them where he could find her if he woke up. Ron glanced at the man suspiciously when she had left.

"He is asleep right", he said. "He's not dead is he-hey!" the dog had stolen Ron's sandwich. "Stupid dog give it back!" the dog just licked his face and munched on the sandwich. "Ew! Evil mutt!"

"I like him", Neville said and patted the dog's head. "He's nice." The dog wagged its tail at him and curled up on the seat next to Neville, resting its head on his lap. The new professor may not have been very social but his presence turned out to be useful a while later. It was in the middle of the afternoon and rain had started to fall outside so they couldn't see anything outside of the window. It was at that moment that the quartet's _favourite_ enemies appeared. Draco Malfoy and his two lackeys Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. When Malfoy saw that it was them he just smirked.

"Oh look who it is", he said. "Potty and the Weasel. I heard your dad finally got his hands on some money this summer Weasley, did your mum die of shock?"

Ron flew up but before he could say anything the dog got up and growled darkly. It sounded like thunder and Draco backed up at once. That wasn't the only thing that happened. The new professor chose that moment to stir a little and Draco noticed him and took another step back.

"Who's that", he asked.

"The new teacher", Harry said and smirked. "What was it you wanted to say Malfoy?"

"Let's go", Draco grumbled to his friends. He wasn't stupid enough to challenge Weasley and Potter in the presence of a teacher. When he left Ron started talking about what he would do to Malfoy this year if he kept insulting his family. That's when the train all of a sudden started to slow down. Which was strange because according to Harry's watch they could not be there yet. He got up to look outside the compartment. He wasn't the only one. There were students looking out through all the compartments. The train came to an abrupt halt, the lights went out and Harry could hear luggage fall down from the racks. He got back inside and ignored Ron and Hermione bickering in the dark. Harry managed to get back to his seat.

"Could the engine be malfunctioning", he asked.

"I don't know", Neville replied. They turned to the window where Ron was cleaning a spot on the misty window to look out. Ron could see something moving outside.

"I think someone is coming aboard the train", he said.

"I'll go ask the driver what is going on", Hermione said and walked to the door. But when she opened it she met Ginny outside. Ginny hurried inside and sat down beside her big brother. As she made her way forward she stepped on a few people and the dog whimpered.

"Quiet", said a calm voice and Harry felt a strange warm feeling wash over him. He knew that voice… but where from? There came a strange crackling sound and they could all see their new professor stand up with a palm full of flames. The dog barked happily and wagged its tail at him.

"Stay there", he told the children and the dog fondly. He moved towards the door but it slid open before he reached it. In the doorway, lit by the professor's flames was a cloaked figure. It was so tall that it reached the roof of the compartment. Its face completely covered by the hood on the cloak. But Harry saw the dead looking hand and gasped. The creature pulled its hand back and took a long breath. It was as if it was trying to absorb something more than air. Harry felt cold sweep over him and it penetrated his entire being. It felt as if he was going to drown in the coldness and he could hear a woman scream in terror somewhere. He wanted to help her but couldn't. Then a strange white mist appeared all around him and he knew no more.

* * *

"Harry", a voice called. "Harry! Are you okay?" Someone was tapping his face.

"W-what", Harry asked and looked around. Somehow he had ended up on the floor and above him he saw his friends and the new professor. Why was he so familiar? Ron and Neville helped Harry back onto the seat.

"Feeling better", Neville asked.

"Y-yes", Harry said and looked at the door. "What happened? Where is that… creature? Who screamed?"

"Nobody screamed Harry", Ron said nervously. Harry looked around at the pale faces around him. The dog wagged its tail at him. They all jumped at a loud cracking noise and turned their heads to the new professor. He was breaking a big chocolate bar into pieces. He gave an extra large piece to Harry.

"Eat", he said. "It will help."

Harry took the chocolate but didn't eat.

"What was that", he asked and looked at the door again.

"A dementor", the professor replied. "One of the dementors from Azkaban." He got up and put the empty chocolate paper in his pocket. "Now if you excuse me I need to talk to the driver." He headed for the door and the dog followed. "Dorian stay. Harry, eat it will help."

Then he left. The dog curled up on Harry's feet and watched the door longingly. Harry patted its head and listened only half-heartedly on the conversations around him. He was still thinking of that creature and the new professor. Harry was sure that he knew him from somewhere but he couldn't figure out where. He looked so familiar and his voice had made Harry feel safe and calm. But why?

* * *

Harry kept thinking of the man all the way to Hogwarts. He didn't even fully listen to McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey so Hermione had been forced to answer for Harry. Then when they were allowed to leave Hermione had grabbed his sleeve and dragged him with her. That's how distracted he was. When they got to the Great Hall they sat down next to Ron and Neville. He didn't react until Dumbledore started speaking.

"Welcome", the old wizard said and smiled. "Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts. There are a few things I need to talk to you all about and one is of very grave nature. So I better start with that one before you all get too…" Harry stopped listening again. His eyes had found their new DADA teacher at the head table. He sat at the end with the dog on the floor next to him. He looked so familiar and when his eyes met Harry's he smiled a fond smiled. Harry's heart made a little leap. It couldn't be… could it? But… no it wasn't possible… was it?

"-Hagrid has promised to take up the spot as your professor in Care for Magical Creatures", Dumbledore said and the hall erupted into loud cheers, well except from Malfoy and his cronies and some other Slytherins. Dumbledore raised his hand to ask for silence. The room quieted down again and all eyes turned to him.

"And finally I would like to introduce our last addition to the teacher collegium this year", Dumbledore said. "As you know we lost our DADA teacher this summer. A fact I am-"

"Look at Snape", Ron whispered and Harry did. Snape was glaring down the head table towards their new teacher. The look on his face was the same he always gave Harry's dad and godfather… and Harry. A look of complete and utter contempt and disgust. No not only that… it was hate. Snape hated the new teacher. It must be more than the man just taking Snape's dream job however. Did that mean that Harry was right? His gaze turned to the new teacher.

"Which is why I am happy to announce our new teacher in Defence Against the Dark Arts, professor Remus Lupin", Dumbledore said and there were a few lame applause throughout the room. Only the ones who had been in the compartment with him applauded happily and loudly. Everyone except Harry. He'd flown up when he heard the name and his eyes were very wide. He was aware of everyone staring at him.

"Harry", Hermione asked but he ignored her and started walking towards the head table. Remus seemed to understand what he was doing and got up as well and walked around the table. Harry's face broke out into a wide smile. His walking soon turned into running and he ran down the hall as fast as he could and practically threw himself at his uncle. Remus had written him often but Harry hadn't _seen_ him in seven years. Harry clung to him happily. Remus rocked him gently back and forth.

"Sorry I'm late Prongslet", he whispered. "I had to take a detour."

"Don't leave me again", Harry whispered and clung to his coat. "Please don't leave me again, pinkie-promise you won't leave me again."

"I promise Prongslet", Remus whispered gently and looked up. Everyone was staring at him then there was a bark beside them and Dorian wagged his tail at them. "You are such an attention seeker Dorian." Dorian just barked happily and ran down the aisle towards Neville and jumped onto him nuzzling him. Neville laughed and the dog went off jumping on other students, nuzzling or pulling their robes. Everyone started laughing at the dog's antics and then it set out for the Slytherin table. It stopped in front of Malfoy and huffed before darting on, flicking him with his tail as he went. He froze in his steps and turned to the young man at the end of the table. He sniffed his hand and his tail started wagging. He barked happily and started jumping around him. The Slytherin boy blushed and patted the dogs head before it darted off towards the head table. It sat down beside Remus and Harry looking pleased while the whole hall laughed.

"Pleased with yourself?" Remus asked the dog and he barked happily in reply. "Mhm… better keep you on a leash if this will keep happening." Harry just laughed and leaned into his uncle's side. Finally they were together again.

* * *

 **TBC If the dialouge isn't exactly correct from the book there are two reasons: 1: I only have the Swedish dub to use at the moment. 2: It is AU since Neville has a bigger part and Remus and Dorian are a bit different after all.**


	13. The Stone Faced Slytherin

Part 13

Blaise rolled his eyes as Draco whined and whimpered from "pain" as they left their first class in divination. Blaise thought it a ridiculous course that he would be happier without. He did not believe in things like fate or in seers. He made his own fate in the world than you very much. He noticed that some of his classmates were looking his way and he rolled his eyes. Yes he was doomed to "meet death" within a week. Rumour had it that Potter had also been told about his coming doom during their first divination class. Now Potter Blaise could understand because he kept ending up in situations where any normal person would have died… chasing basilisks came to mind, but he always survived. And Vol… You-Know-Who always seemed to be after their Gryffindor star. But Blaise? Well the professor had said that he would welcome death when it came and he snorted. No one at this school knew about death as much as he did. Of that he was certain. He was the son of the Black Widow after all. She married rich men and when she got bored of them she ended their lives and made sure that she was the only one in the will. At least that is what the rumours said.

He had stopped caring after husband number five. He had not met husband number six yet but hopefully this man would hang on for a while. Truth is Blaise didn't care because he was afraid of getting attached. He had been one when his mother lost his father. He had been six when his dad… husband number three died. Aaron had been nice to Blaise. Had looked after him and treated him as his own. He had taught Blaise to fly and minor spells and showed him potions that would rival Snape's for sure. Then they found out he was a half-blood and he... died. Blaise had nearly died of grief himself. The next husband was the complete opposite. He had actually hit Blaise or cursed him a few times, which was also why Blaise no longer cared. His mother had known but had never said anything about it. Husband number six would probably not last a year.

"You mangy mutt!" a voice shouted and he turned his head and noticed that Pansy and Draco had stumbled over a big honey coloured dog. The dog just wagged its tail at them and barked. The others started laughing, but Blaise showed no emotions at all. The dog noticed him and trotted up to him and nuzzled his hand. Blaise absentmindedly petted its head.

"That beast needs to be put down or tied up in the dungeons", Draco grumbled as he rose. The dog growled at him and he jumped back. "See! Its evil!"

"I think it just knows that you don't like animals", Blaise said calmly and the dog barked.

"Blaise", Pansy whined. "Get rid of it."

"I'm not its keeper, do it yourself."

"But Blaise", she whined again and to their surprise the dog mimicked her, whining in the same way and looked at Blaise with sad puppy-eyes. Blaise actually smiled at that, a tiny smile but a smile.

"What is this I see", Daphne teased. "Stone-Face Zabini is actually smiling?"

"No I'm not", Blaise said and the smile dropped. He turned on his heal and started walking towards their next class. The dog trotted on beside him. Blaise quickened his steps to try to get away from it but it wouldn't let him. "Stupid dog…"

* * *

Soon he arrived at their next class. Defence Against the Dark Arts. They had all heard of Longbottom's fight with the boggart and Blaise wondered what they would see, if they were allowed to fight it that is. He entered the classroom with the dog in tow. It nuzzled his hand before running to the front of the class and sat beside the desk there. Blaise took a seat and the others came in behind him. Pansy still fawning over Draco. It made Blaise sick. Draco was using his "injury" to cause some people misery and to get attention. Blaise hated that. He hated people pretending to be hurt to get attention. Draco never used to be like this… not until they were eleven that is. They had been best of friends until they started Hogwarts and Draco became the "prince" of Slytherin. In all the fame he had lost sight of his best friend. He only hung out with Crabbe and Goyle now… and it hurt. But he was not going to show it. Stone face… it makes you appear strong and collected at all times. He could handle that and he knew what betrayal felt like so he knew how to deal with it. In fact he just knew how to deal in general. They got their parchment, books and quills out.

"Oh you won't need those today", a voice said from the front of the class. Professor Lupin had arrived and he smiled at them. He was dressed in black and red robes. He still had eyeliner on and two dragon scale earrings in his ears.

"Good afternoon", he said. "Now that I have your attention put away your things. You'll only need your wands today. Follow me." He walked towards the door and the Slytherins hurried after him. As they walked they noticed Peeves following them, but at a distance. He was watching the professor warily. Blaise remembered what he had overheard in potions class. Apparently Lupin had hexed a piece of gum to go up Peeves nose. So the Poltergeist was now weary of him… and fond of him for some strange reason.

"Good afternoon Peeves", Lupin said over his shoulder. "Behaving I hope?"

"Yeeeees", Peeves whined. "Wouldn't want anyone _marauding_ around."

"Of course not", Lupin said and opened the door to the teachers' lounge. "In you go students." The class trotted into the teachers' lounge and found it only occupied by McGonagall and Flitwick. They looked up when they came in and Flitwick smiled.

"Ah Remus", he said. "Time for the Slytherins to face the boggart?"

"Yes professor", Remus said and smiled. "I hope we won't disturb you."

"No no I would love to witness this." He made himself comfortable and grinned, waving his hand at them. "Well go on go on."

Professor Lupin laughed and turned to his students.

"Well then as you already know there is a boggart in this wardrobe", he told the students. "Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?" No one raised their hand… at first. Then Blaise raised his slowly. "Mr Zabini."

"A boggart is a shapeshifter professor", he said and all eyes were on him, but he just stared straight ahead. He felt something furry beside him. That ruddy dog didn't leave him alone! "It will change shapes into what it believes will frighten us the most."

"Good, that is correct", Lupin said and smiled. "Now boggarts like dark places. Cupboards under sinks, the shadows underneath beds, inside wardrobes, in trunks or inside any dark space really. This one moved in a few days ago and I asked the other professors and the headmaster if it could stay so that I could let my third years have a practical lesson." The wardrobe jolted. "Since there is a door between us and it, the boggart has not yet chosen a shape. That is because it can't see us yet. It is always wise to face a boggart in a group or at least in pairs. Why do you believe that is?" No one said anything. Blaise looked around and felt McGonagall look at him. He turned his face from her and felt something wet hit his hand. It was the dog again. Blaise looked at it and it gave him puppy eyes. He sighed and raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Zabini", Lupin asked and Blaise felt all eyes on him again.

"I believe it is because it won't know who to scare sir", Blaise replied. "He won't know what to turn into if there are many people he wants to try and scare at the same time."

"Excellent! Now the spell to chase away a boggart is quite simple really. But what's really important is a strong mind. A boggart is weak to laughter, that's what destroys it. You will need to transform it into something ridiculous. For example turn a snake into a lollipop or a werewolf to a puppy." The dog barked. "Or a cat to a mouse yes Dorian I know." The dog nodded and looked pleased with himself. "Now we will practice the spell without our wands first. Say after me: _Riddikulus!_ " No one said anything. "This is not negotiable. Say after me." His kind voice had turned sharp and his glare rivalled that of McGonagall. " _Riddikulus_."

" _Riddikulus_!" the class echoed weakly.

"Again! Say it like you mean it."

" _Riddikulus_!"

"Good! Sadly only the word is not enough, you need to do more than saying it. Now let's see who to help me… ah! Ms. Bulstrode come here."

"Me?" Millicent squeaked stepped back.

"Yes now come here", Lupin said and Millicent moved up to him. "Well Millicent what are you most afraid of?"

"Um", she thought for a moment. "Um I think… banshees…"

"Yes they are quite frightening. Now how can we take a banshee and make her funny?"

"I… I don't know professor. Wait… what if her voice sounded funny?"

"Good idea, now when I open the cupboard a banshee will come out and when she does I want you to raise your wand like this", he showed her. "and say _Riddikulus_. But you also need to focus of a picture of that banshee with a funny voice. Can you do that?"

She nodded.

"Good", Lupin said and turned to the rest of the class. "When that happens the boggart will turn on each of us in turn so now I want you all to figure out what you are most afraid of and how to make it funny."

Blaise and the others became quiet as the started thinking. Blaise knew what scared him, dementors. He knew they fed on happy thoughts and memories but he had none. He imagined a dementor and then it turning pink with a little tiara and tutu. Yes that would work.

"Everybody ready?" Lupin asked.

"This is so annoying", Malfoy grumbled.

"Line up after your surnames", Lupin said but Malfoy ignored that and got behind Blaise who stood last. "After the list Malfoy."

"But my arm hurts", Malfoy said.

"I thought you hurt your left arm. You can still use your wand." His voice was hard and sharp as flint. "Either get in line or sit this one out but if you do Mr. Malfoy I want an essay on why double hand wand wielding is a good thing to learn."

"Fine _professor_ ", Malfoy grumbled and moved out of the line and crossed his arms. Everyone else got in line. Blaise noticed the dog next to him.

"Shoo", he said and tried to move it along with his foot but the dog refused to budge. "Go away, go bother Malfoy instead." He heard Flitwick giggle in anticipation behind them and turned his head. Flitwick was watching eagerly while McGonagall kept watching Blaise and the dog. She smiled at him but he just turned his face away. McGonagall was one of his favourite teacher because she taught them lots of interesting things. He loved transfiguration and he actually liked that she was strict but fair. She never favoured anyone and rewarded those she thought deserved it… even if it was not someone in her own house. Blaise's second favourite teacher was Flitwick. He was a skilled duellist and his lessons were some of the most usefull.

"Wands at a ready, on the count of three Millicent", Lupin said. "One… two… three." The door to the wardrobe opened and a banshee swept out. She screamed so loudly it made Blaise's bones rattle.

" _R-Riddikulus_!" Millicent shouted and with a snapping sound the banshee's voice went loud and squeaky. Since Millicent was a half-blood she knew of helium and that's what she thought of. The class started laughing at the sound the banshee made.

"Good job!" Lupin called. "Vincent your turn!"

Crabbe walked forward and the boggart turned to him. With a small bang it transformed into a slimy monster.

" _R-r-r-r-Riddikulus_ ", Crabbe squeaked and the slimy creature shrivelled up like a dry leaf and some giggled behind him.

"Tracey!" Lupin called and the girl hurried forward and the boggart turned into a giant, hairy spider. Many screamed in fright but Tracey raised her wand.

" _Riddikulus_!" she said firmly and the spider got a hat, cane and started tapdancing. The laughter grew louder.

"Gregory!"

Goyle's boggart turned into a mummy that he made pink with green polka dots. After Goyle it was Daphne Greengrass' turn and another spider appeared. This one got its legs tied up in a bow instead. Theodore Nott got a grim that turned into a kitten, Pansy Parkinson got ghoul which she turned pink and fluffy. Sophie Roper also got a ghoul but hers blew up like a bubble and started floating around. While in the air it turned into half a spider, half a mummy.

"Just a little more and he is down for", Lupin said and smiled proudly at his students. "Blaise finish it off!"

Blaise stepped forward prepared for a dementor but that is not what happened. Instead a woman appeared. She was tall, very tall and very beautiful. She had long black hair that she had cascading down her back. She was dressed in white robes that made her dark skin look even darker. Her lips were red like a rose and her dark eyes hard as flint.

"So beautiful", Pansy whispered to Millicent and Sophie. Blaise blinked in confusion. Why was his mother there?

"I don't need you anymore", Mrs. Zabini said and Blaise's blood turned cold. No! This was not what he had expected! She raised her wand. " _Avada Ked-_ " Blaise felt something slam into him and he hit the floor hard. He looked up in shock at Draco Malfoy. Draco stood above him pointing at the boggart with his wand. It transformed again. But instead of Mrs. Zabini someone else appeared. Lucius Malfoy. He pointed his wand at Draco.

" _Cruci-_ "

"Here!" Lupin yelled and jumped in between. The boggart turned to him and turned into a _huge_ wolf that started growling and snarling. " _Riddikulus_!" Lupin said and the wolf turned into a tiny puppy that started chasing its tail and ran into the wardrobe again. Lupin closed and locked the door. Blaise was breathing heavily and felt something warm snuggle close to him. He wrapped his arms around the dog and hid his face in its neck. The dog whined a little to comfort him.

"Ten points to everyone who fought the boggart", Lupin said. "And twenty points to Mr. Malfoy for his bravery and ten points to Mr. Zabini for answering all my questions. Now I want you to read and review the chapter about boggarts and hand it in on Monday. Mr. Zabini a word please. The rest of you are dismissed." The class left, excitedly talking about their fight against the boggart. Malfoy looked at Blaise before snorting and leaving as well. Remus looked at the other teachers before sitting down by the distraught teen. Blaise jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and met the kind eyes of professor Lupin.

"Blaise are you alright", Lupin asked gently.

"Y-yeah", Blaise whispered. "I just… I was not expecting… her."

"What did you expect?"

"A dementor sir."

"And why is that Blaise?"

"Because they suck happy memories from you… until you die and I would die quickly."

"Why did your mother try to kill you Blaise", Flitwick asked carefully but before Blaise could answer a strange feeling swept over him and his eyes got a little dull.

"My mother would never commit murder", he said in a monotone voice. "She is never bad, and in the end she had to watch her husbands die one by one. She could not do anything, except just sit and stare, like one of her fourth husband's stuffed birds. She couldn't even move a finger to harm them and she didn't. You just can't see what kind of a person she is. I hope they are watching. They'll see. They'll see and they'll know, and they'll say, 'Why, she wouldn't even harm a fly.' That's how she is."

"Blaise?" Remus asked confused. He knew those lines. They sounded like altered lines from _Psycho_. He and Lily had watched it together years ago. "Blaise?"

"My mother would never harm a fly", Blaise replied in that same dull voice.

"What in Merlin's name", McGonagall asked and put a hand to the boy's forehead. The dog whined and nudged his face. Blaise jumped in surprise and looked around.

"Can… can I go now sir?" he asked.

"Yes", Remus said and helped him up. "Don't forget your things in the classroom."

"Okay sir", Blaise said and left the room. Dorian barked, wagged his tail and hurried after. Remus turned to the other two teachers. They looked as worried as him. Something wasn't right here.

* * *

"Did you read the papers today", Seamus asked when Harry and the others sat down to eat lunch.

"What is it", Harry asked. "Is it about Pettigrew's escape?"

"Not this time!"

"Then what", Ron snapped.

"The Black Widow struck again."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"The Black Widow", Lavender Brown said and turned to her. "Mrs. Zabini. She marries rich men and kills them as soon as they change their wills to make her the sole beneficiary. This must be husband number six or something."

"Hang on", Dean said. "Isn't there a Zabini in our year?"

"Sssh here he comes", Parvati said and all eyes turned to the doors of the Great Hall where the Slytherin third years appeared. Blaise entered last with Remus' dog Dorian walking close beside him. Blaise looked at the dog and tried to shoo it away. The dog just wagged its tail at him. Blaise rolled his eyes and headed for the Slytherin table. The dog on his heel. Harry noticed that everyone was staring at him, not only his friends and himself. Even some of the teachers were looking at him, with pity. Blaise sat down and Astoria Greengrass handed him the paper. Blaise read it, slammed it on the table and got up again. He looked around the room and then left.

"Poor guy", Hermione said. "It must be hard losing father figures all the time."

"Poor guy", Ron questioned. "He's a Slytherin! He probably knows what his mother does but keeps quiet about it so she can get away with it."

"Maybe he doesn't know", Harry said and then jumped in fright when something puffed on his hand. He turned his head and noticed Dorian. "Hello boy. Where's your master?" the dog sniffed and rested his head on Harry's lap. Harry smiled and patted his head.

"You always did have a good hand with animals", a voice said and Harry turned his head and smiled widely.

"Uncle Remus!" he said and got up and hugged him. Remus hugged him back. "Can you sit with us? Please?"

"Why not", Remus said and sat down next to him. Dorian barked happily and jumped up to sit beside him. "Now where are your manners?" Remus asked when the dog put his paws on the table. Dorian hurriedly removed them and sat nicely. "Much better." Dorian barked at him. "I am not a mother thank you very much."

"Do you really understand him professor", Hermione asked and Remus and Dorian looked at her.

"Yes", Remus said and stroke Dorian's back lovingly. "Dorian and I are very close. I have learned what all his barks mean and all his looks."

"Are you really Harry's uncle?" Seamus asked.

"Well Harry's mother and I are close as brother and sister and Harry's father is my best friend."

"Hang on _that_ is why your name was so familiar!" Ron said. "You're the guy that Dumbledore told to hide Harry!"

"The one and only."

"So Harry got to live with you", Parvati asked. "Lucky Harry." Remus smiled at her. He knew many of the female students had a little crush on him. It was all Dorian's fault making him dress like a rock star. Remus smiled at Harry and wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

"Lucky me actually", he told Parvati. "Harry was always a very well behaved little boy."

"Do you have any embarrassing stories", Ginny asked eagerly.

"Yes but those are not mine to tell… stories about Sirius and James though…"

"Don't you dare Remus", McGonagall said when she walked by. "We do not need another James Potter or Sirius Black."

"But Minerva you already do", Remus said and sent a look towards the Weasley twins.

"Those two are nothing against your two best friends Remus… don't tell them I said that."

"You have my word."

Dorian barked.

"And Dorian's."

McGonagall smiled and left. Hermione got up and said she was going to the library. She grabbed her bag and left. She shrieked when Dorian ran past her. That dog was super strange.

* * *

Hermione loved the library. It was always so nice and quiet there. No one to really bugged her with this and that. It was just her and other studios students. She had decided to get to work on the potions essay and knew exactly which book she was looking for and in which section. However when she got there she couldn't find it. Which was odd. She was just about to go and ask Madame Pince when she heard a somewhat lofty voice speaking quietly around the corner. Peaking around the corner she found a strange site. Blaise Zabini sat working on something with _her_ book in front of him. That wasn't too strange because Hermione often saw Zabini in the library. What was odd was his two companions. To his left sat Dorian the dog watching him curiously. Occasionally pawing at the book or pushing scrolls towards Blaise. Blaise never took his eyes off his studies, but he would pat the dog's head when it "helped" him. On Blaise's right side however sat a Ravenclaw girl. She had long blonde hair and there was this strange air around her. As if she was daydreaming while talking to him. The girl gave off an aura of distinct dottiness. Perhaps it was the fact that she had stuck her wand behind her left ear for safekeeping, or that she had chosen to wear a necklace of Butterbeer caps, or that she was reading a book upside down while talking to Blaise. She had this ethereal air around her and she was speaking about something called nargles. Blaise didn't appear to be listening but he was not telling her to leave either. Most others would because Hermione knew who that was. It was Luna Loony Lovegood.

"He really likes you", Luna said to Blaise.

"Who", Blaise answered.

"Professor Lupin's friend", she reached over and scratched Dorian between the ears.

"He's just a stupid dog…"

Dorian huffed and looked offended.

"No", Luna said. "He's not a dog."

"What is he then?"

"Oh he's a person", Luna said and Blaise turned to stare at her.

"What?"

"He is a person most of the time", Luna said and patted the dog's head.

"There is something wrong with you", Blaise said and looked at her. "Then again that can be said about me too."

"There is nothing wrong with you."

"There's a _lot_ wrong with me."

"No you are a just a little broken", she said and looked at him with her head cooked to the side. "But when you get all your pieces back you will be just as sane as I am."

Blaise snorted at that but didn't say anything. Dorian barked happily and wagged his tail. Hermione bit her lip and walked up to them. Blaise gave her a tired look.

"What?" he asked her.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for your loss", Hermione said.

"I'm not", Blaise said and got up. "I never knew the guy." He got all his things and started leaving. Dorian trotted after him. "Leave me alone stupid dog!" Dorian just followed anyway and Hermione hurriedly left Luna alone. The girl was too weird, even for Hermione.

* * *

 **TBC Writing Luna is hard, I hope I made her a bit of justice.**


	14. The Escape of the Fat Lady

Part 14

Harry hated this. It was their first trip to Hogsmeade and he wasn't allowed to go! His parents had forbid it until Peter had been found. Ron and Hermione had promised to bring him things from there and tell him all about it, but it still sucked. What was even worse was that Malfoy kept teasing him about it. Blaming the dementors for Harry hiding in the castle. Now Harry was walking around the castle angrily, ignoring the ghosts or paintings trying to talk to him.

"Harry?" a voice asked and he realized he'd reached Remus' classroom. "You okay Prongslet?"

"No", Harry muttered.

"Want to come in and talk about it?"

"Yes", Harry mumbled and entered the room. He noticed Dorian run in behind him looking upset.

"Told you", Remus told the dog as the dog jumped onto the desk. "Now enough playing around we got a guest. Oh Harry can you shut the door please?" Harry nodded and turned around and closed the door. When he turned back his eyes widened. There was no longer a dog sitting on Remus' desk. Now instead a man with honey coloured hair was sitting there. He was dressed in red and black chequered pants, black shoes, black vest, black gloves without fingers and he wore a bowler hat. He had a metal chain around his neck. He had mascara, eyeliner and eyeshadow on. All of it was black. His eyes had a strange amber colour and he was smiling at them in a playful way.

"Hiya Harry", he said and jumped off the desk and walked up to Harry and stuck his hand out. Harry reached his own out and shook his. "You're right he does look like James a lot Remy."

"That he does", Remus said and smiled.

"Um… who are you?" Harry asked. "Wait… are you… Dorian?"

"That's me", Dorian replied and smiled warmly. "We suspected old Dumbledore didn't want two werewolves running around the school so I'm a pet for the moment! Usually that's Remy."

"Only because we never asked if it was okay for you to come along", Remus said and blushed a little. Harry grinned. "How are you Harry?"

"Fine", Harry said and sat down. "Except…"

"You wanted to go to Hogsmeade", Remus said and Harry nodded. "Harry I promise next time we will go. Well you can go and Dorian and I will keep an eye on you from a distance."

"Yeah you won't even notice us", Dorian said and grinned.

"Hush you", Remus said gently and bopped him on the head with a book so the hat went down over his eyes. "Now Harry there is something else bothering you… isn't there?"

"Yeah", Harry mumbled. "Uncle Moony… why didn't you let me face the boggart all those weeks ago in class?"

"Well I thought that was obvious Prongslet", Remus said and sat down beside him and put an arm around his shoulders, Harry snuggled closer almost on instinct. "I thought that if you faced the boggart that we would all suddenly stand face to face with Voldemort. But by your reaction I guess I was wrong?"

"Yes", Harry said and bit his lip. "Truth is I did think of Voldemort first… but then I remembered the dementors."

"I see", Remus said and rubbed Harry's arm when he noticed the young boy move a little closer to him. The dementors had _that_ bad an influence on him? "Actually Prongslet that quite impresses me."

"Why?" Harry asked and looked at him.

"It means what you fear most is fear itself. Very wise. You know that was actually your father's boggart for many years… until your mother finally agreed to go out with him. Then it turned to Lily hurt or dead or kissing Severus or something."

"Really? Dad feared the dementors?"

"Well who wouldn't", Dorian said and shrugged. "Nasty buggers those."

"Um Uncle Moony", Harry said. "Could you-"

The door was flung open and Snape swooped into the room. He stopped and nearly took a step back when he saw Harry and Dorian in the classroom. In his hand was a goblet and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Thank you, Severus", he said. "But I _told_ Dumbledore that I won't be needing that."

"It's not up for discussion _Lupin_ ", Snape spat. "Wolfsbane or no job."

"It's _Taylor-Lupin_ and no it isn't", Dorian replied and Snape turned to him with narrowed eyes. "He does not need it from you."

"And you are?"

Dorian flung his legs back and then forward and made a nice little vault off the table he was sitting on. He took off his hat and made a flamboyant bow.

"Mister Dorian Ethan Alexander Taylor-Lupin the third!" he said and stood up and spread his arms. "Potions master extraordinaire and animal tamer in all shapes and sizes." He winked at Remus.

"Potions master?" Snape drawled and then looked him up and down. "Oh… you are one of the circus freaks?"

"Where?" Dorian asked and looked around. He even bent forward so he was standing on his hands to look behind him. "Oh there you are!" he walked on his hands over to Remus' desk and tipped forward onto his feet. He lifted the bag and dug through it. He took out a phial with a potion in it. The potion was shifting in many shades of blue. He looked at it with a grin and threw the phial to Snape. Snape dropped the cup he was holding and it hit the floor with a clank. But he caught the phial coming his way. He looked at it with big eyes and then he looked at his feet, prepared to see a mess there. Instead he saw a floating orb bopping up and down in the air. Harry grinned and looked at his uncle. Remus had his wand out and was levitating the potion in the air. Dorian hurried up and grabbed the cup and put it under the bubble. Remus carefully put the potion back in the cup. Dorian put it on the table with a face of disgust.

"What is this", Snape asked and looked at the potion.

"Raincloud potion", Dorian answered happily. "By the state of your hair you need it."

"Dorian!" Remus said and gaped at him. "That's it you are never to talk to Padfoot or Prongs ever again."

"But Remy", Dorian whined and draped himself on Remus' lap. "I like 'em."

"You've met them twice!"

"I still like them… oh Severus you can go now."

"Who made this", Snape asked and looked at the phial.

"I did", Dorian said.

"You?" Snape asked in disbelief. "This is a potion the best potions masters have a challenging time making."

"I told you", Dorian whined. "Dorian Ethan Alexander Taylor-Lupin the third, potions master extraordinaire! Remy he is being mean."

"Play nicely children or I will ground you both", Remus said with a grin and Harry had to hide his snort. Snape narrowed his eyes at Dorian.

"Oh Sev!" Dorian said happily. "If you ever feel under the weather after too much garlic I am more than willing to take over your potions classes for the day."

"How kind", Snape drawled and then smirked. "Actually why don't you handle my third years tomorrow? I am a bit tired of cleaning up after Longbottom, Potter and Weasley."

"Why thank you what a marvellous idea!" Dorian said happily. "Bye bye now!" Snape turned on his heel and left while Harry stared at his uncle and Dorian. Remus just smiled and shook his head. Now this would be fun indeed.

* * *

But the fun had to wait because tonight was the Halloween party and Harry went with his friends like always. They ate lots of tasty food and deserts. Harry kept glancing at his uncle to see if the full moon approaching was going to affect him. But Remus looked really happy and lively. He was talking to professor Flitwick and they seemed to have fun. Snape kept glancing at Remus though and Harry wondered why. Harry also decided to see where Dorian was. The dog was trotting around amongst the tables and ate things the students gave him in what they thought was secret. But by Remus' amused smile Harry knew that Remus knew exactly what was going on. Dorian made a stop next to Ron and Neville but both boys ignored him so he whined a little. Harry smiled and gave him some chicken. Dorian nuzzled him. Harry smiled and leaned down to hug the dog… no werewolf. Dorian wagged his tail and barked before hurrying over to the Slytherin table. He stopped at Zabini's seat and Harry wondered why, why was Dorian so interested in Zabini? Dorian always followed him around. Harry looked at Remus and noticed Remus smile softly at his husband's antics. Something else was going on here. Were they spying on Zabini? If that was the case Harry would keep an eye on him as well. Maybe there was something else at play here other than Pettigrew's apparent escape from Azkaban.

The feast ended with some entertainment from the ghosts of Hogwarts. They appeared out of the walls or through tables. They also performed some kind of air ballet. Nearly Headless Nick performed his own failed execution to much joy and laughter. Harry was enjoying everything so much that he didn't even notice Malfoy calling to him about dementors. When the ghosts finished their performance Dumbledore called for a toast and everyone raised their goblets and drank. Too late Harry realized that Remus had not drunk anything but had instead let his dog drink some of his pumpkin juice. Harry swore in his head and then things started happening. All the students' hair started changing colour as did the teacher's. Remus stared in "shock" at Dorian who was now brightly red. Dorian did not seem to mind. He just barked happily and jumped around.

"Look at Dumbledore!" Ron laughed, his own hair was now brightly yellow. Dumbledore's long hair and beard was now pink.

"Look at Snape!" Neville giggled with his blue hair. Snape's hair was Gryffindor red and gold. McGonagall's hair was Ravenclaw blue and bronze, Flitwick's hair was Hufflepuff yellow and black and Sprout's hair was Slytherin green and silver. The students were laughing like crazy except for two. Fred and George were gaping. They were not responsible for this so who was!? McGonagall gave them a glare, suspecting them but when she saw the shock on their faces she realized it was not them. She had to fight it, she really had but when Snape's face turned the same colour as his hair she could no longer hold it in. She started laughing. She had not realized how much she had missed the Marauders and their pranks until Remus pulled one tonight. Everyone stared at her as she laughed. Then Sprout started giggling and Flitwick laughed really loudly. Remus joined into the laughter and soon everyone at the head table except for Snape laughed. Remus winked at Harry and Harry noticed Remus' hair changing colour to purple. But he had transfigured it. Dumbledore called an end to the feast and the students started heading back towards their dorms. Harry and his friends headed for Gryffindor tower, but when they got there they saw that their house mates were standing around the portrait of the Fat Lady.

"Why aren't they going inside?" Ron asked. Harry tried to look above the heads in front of him, but could only see that the portrait was closed.

"Please let me through", Harry heard Percy say as Ron's older brother made his way through the crowd. "Why are you all just standing here blocking the path? All of you can't have forgotten the password… move aside I'm Head Boy…" Suddenly it got really quiet. Percy tensed up before turning around.

"Fetch Dumbledore", he called sharply. "At once!"

"What's happening", Ginny asked. However, before anyone could run and fetch the principal Dumbledore appeared. He hurried up and the students parted so that he could reach the painting. Hermione, Ron, Neville and Harry now got a good look at the painting of the Fat Lady. The Lady herself was gone and her portrait had been cut so viciously there were parts of it strewn over the floor. Some big parts of the fabric had been torn off as well. Dumbledore turned around with a grave look on his face as McGonagall, Snape and Remus and Dorian appeared.

"We need to find her", Dumbledore said. "Minerva please ask Filch to search through every painting in the castle. We need to find the Fat Lady."

"You'll be lucky!" said a cackling voice. It was Peeves the poltergeist, bobbing over the crowd and looking delighted, as he always did, at the sight of wreckage or worry.

"What do you mean, Peeves?" said Dumbledore calmly, and Peeves's grin faded a little. He didn't dare taunt Dumbledore. Instead he adopted an oily voice that was no better than his cackle.

"Ashamed, Your Headship, sir. Doesn't want to be seen. She's a horrible mess. Saw her running though the landscape up on the fourth floor, sir, dodging between the trees. Crying something dreadful", he said happily. "Poor thing", he added unconvincingly.

"Did she say who did it?" said Dumbledore quietly.

"Oh, yes, Professorhead", said Peeves, with the air of one cradling a large bombshell in his arms. "He got very angry when she wouldn't let him in, you see." Peeves flipped over, and grinned at Dumbledore from between his own legs. "Nasty temper he's got. Never really knew he could have one that Peter Pettigrew."

* * *

 **TBC Yes yes I know Dorian can't be Dorian Ethan Alexander Lupin-Taylor the third, that's just his thing.**


	15. Potions with Dorian

Part 15

Harry and the other Gryffindors were ushered back to the Great Hall and ten minutes later all the students from Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin joined them. As soon as Blaise Zabini entered the room Dorian barked happily and ran to him. Zabini looked at him before trying to hide from him.

"Dorian", Remus called and the dog came back to him, tail and ears hanging… looking rather sad. "Oh stop that. We have work to do." Dorian sat down and tried to look brave. Harry sniggered. Knowing Dorian's true identity was hilarious when he saw him interact with students. Though he needed to talk to him and Remus about stalking Zabini.

Harry only listened on half an ear when Dumbledore told the school that Pettigrew had been spotted inside the castle. Dumbledore and the teachers soon left to go searching but Dorian hung back at the door. Remus looked at him and nodded. Dorian trotted back and sat down next to Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione. Harry rolled his eyes and laid down to sleep. He and the others talked for a long while about how Pettigrew had been able to enter the castle. All the boys' ideas quickly got shot down by Hermione with quotes from _Hogwarts A History._ Dorian sniggered every time and Ron started giving him dirty looks.

"Stupid dog", Ron said. "Go bother Zabini. Shoo!" he tried to push the dog away. Dorian just growled at him and barred his teeth. Ron hurriedly pulled his hand back. Dorian curled up next to Harry again. Harry caressed his fur carefully and closed his eyes, hopefully sleep would claim him now… that was until he heard Percy and Dumbledore speak.

"Any sign of him Professor", he heard Percy say just by his head.

"No", Dumbledore replied. "Is everything alright here?"

"Everything is under control Professor."

"Good. It would be a shame to move all the students now. I have found a temporary guard for the doorway to Gryffindor tower. You can move the students back tomorrow Percy."

"And the Fat Lady Professor?"

"She is hiding in a map over Argyllshire on the second floor. She apparently refused to let in Peter Pettigrew without the password so he attacked her. She is still very upset, but when she has calmed down I will have Filch repair her." Harry heard the door to the Great Hall open and footsteps coming closer to them.

"Headmaster", said the familiar voice of Snape. "The whole third floor has been searched. He was not there. Filch has searched the dungeons. Nothing there either. Not a single rat."

"How about the Astronomy Tower? And Professor Trelawney's classroom? The owlery?"

"Everything searched…"

"Excellent Severus. I didn't expect Pettigrew to stay in the castle."

"Do you have any theory on how he got in Headmaster?"

"Many Severus. Everyone more impossible than the other.

"Do you remember the discussion we had just before the start of term Headmaster?" Snape asked in a way that showed he did not want to include Percy in this conversation.

"I do Severus", Dumbledore replied.

"It seems almost impossible for Pettigrew to have entered the school… without inside help. I told you of my worries when you appointed-" He was interrupted by a dark menacing growl from Dorian and Harry felt his blood almost turn cold in fear at the sound. Dorian got up and Harry could hear Snape, Percy and Dumbledore back away slowly. Dorian kept snarling and growling.

"Dorian", Remus' voice said sharply and the growling stopped. Instead came a little whine and Harry could hear the dog trot over towards the doors, probably to great Remus. Dumbledore started talking again. Assuring Snape that no one in the castle was helping Pettigrew. Harry closed his eyes again and fell asleep. A happy thought entered his mind. They were having lesson with Dorian the next day!

* * *

News of someone taking over for Snape the next day spread like wildfire. Harry had promised not to tell anyone that their substitute professor was the same Dorian as Remus' dog. Dorian was even going to just call himself Taylor and not Taylor-Lupin. Harry was still giddy about it and for once in a good mood when heading to potions class. When he got there he noticed the Slytherins making fun of one of their own for a change. Pansy Parkinson was looking at Blaise Zabini with a smirk on her lips.

"Hey Zabini, where is your stalker today", she asked. "No wait he's your new lover and that's why you didn't go to Hogsmeade yesterday." The other Slytherins laughed.

"No Pansy I didn't go because I needed a break from your ugly face", Zabini retorted and Pansy looked ready to hex him. But before she could Theo stepped in between them and hissed at the girl that Blaise had been to the _funeral_. Harry had totally forgotten about that… on the other hand he didn't really keep up with what the Slytherins were doing.

He and Ron sat down at a table in the classroom and Hermione sat behind them with Neville. They waited for a bit and soon Snape swooped in like normal, but he only headed for the corner. He informed the class that he would be doing research and that they would be at the mercy of a substitute teacher today. Harry could hardly wait and he wasn't disappointed. After a few minutes the door opened and all eyes turned to the new arrival. Harry gaped as well, that was not expected. Dorian had just arrived… on a unicycle. He was dressed in red trousers with suspenders hanging on the hips, a black vest with spikes on the shoulders, gloves with the fingers cut off and a fedora on his head. But his honey coloured hair was still visible under it. One ear was encircled by a dragon earring and the other just held a black gemstone. He had dark eyeliner, mascara and eyeshadow on today and when he smiled his white teeth glistened in the light from the torches. Everyone was gaping at him. When he reached the front of the class Dorian turned the unicycle around and picked up the attendance sheet.

"Let's change things up a bit yeah?" he asked and pointed at a table. "Brown and Bulstrode." The girls both groaned but did as he said. "Finnegan and Crabbe. Granger and Davis. Longbottom and Goyle. Moon and Greengrass. Patil and Malfoy. Potter and Nott. Smith and Parkinson. Thomas and Roper. Weasley and Zabini."

"Great", Ron grumbled and sat beside the silent Slytherin.

"Let's do our best yes?" Zabini asked him but Ron just glared at him. Dorian grinned.

"Right then now that we have our new teams let me introduce myself", he said happily and jumped off the unicycle and put it to the side. "I am Dorian Ethan Alexander Taylor the third." He made a flamboyant bow and removed his hat. All the girls giggled and Dorian smiled at them when he stood back up, even winking at them in a flirty way.

"Freak", Draco grumbled.

"No Dorian", Dorian said happily. "It's not that hard Mr. Malfoy. Say after me: Dor-i-an. Dorian." No reply. "I said say after me or do I need to take points from Sylferin."

"Slytherin", Snape piped up from his corner.

"Yeah yeah details", Dorian said and jumped onto the table closest to him, Ron and Zabini's. "Today we are going to brew a semi-difficult potion. I would say semi-hard but that could give people the wrong ideas I mean we are not dealing with _ice_ here." Some sniggered and some blushed at that. Dorian looked around the classroom. "Why is it so gloomy in here?"

"Because we are in the dungeon", Draco said rather rudely.

"So? Are you all prisoners? Ooooh tell me the juicy details of your crime!" he sat down and smiled brightly at Draco. Draco just stared at him and Snape cleared his throat. "Oh right! On with the lesson then!" Dorian jumped off the table and walked up to the blackboard and looked at the chalk. He snorted and instead picked up three phials and started juggling with them. Everyone stared at him.

"The potion we are going to brew today", Dorian said while looking at the phials. "Is called Dreamless S-"

"That's not very hard to brew", Draco spat.

"I was not done Mr. Malfoy. It's called Dreamless Sleepwalking Potion." He put the phials away.

"Dreamless what?" Hermione asked. "What does it do?"

"What it sounds like", Dorian said happily. "Now we start with the base and that is a normal Dreamless Sleep Potion. So get your silver cauldrons and let's get this thing on the road!" He turned to his desk and frowned. "Huh… no cauldron. Oh well!" he dove underneath Snape's workbench and started rummaging around. Harry and Nott had already found a silver cauldron and Harry hurriedly fetched one for Dorian who popped his head up with a grin.

"Thank you!" he said happily and stood up. He put on gloves and put the cauldron on the heat. "Now have you fetched everything we need? Good. So first we place the Honeywater into our cauldrons and heat it up a bit." The students stared as Dorian did the same step they did. Snape never did that. Dorian looked at them. "What? Don't you know what Honeywater is or something? Well get with the program students and let's rock this lesson!"

Harry had to admit that working with Nott wasn't too bad. He was good at potions, but he didn't say much. Dorian talked more than any student. He explained why they did certain steps and told them important things about various ingredients. Harry noticed that most of the girls seemed infatuated with him. He had to snigger, if they only knew. Dorian was a bit eccentric but his lesson was fun and they learned a lot while working. Harry turned his head to look at the other students. Most groups seemed to get along fine. Pansy and Sally had a hard time getting along but that was understandable… who could get along with Pansy anyway? Hermione and Tracey Davis worked proficiently but Hermione was the one doing most of the job and Tracey just did minor things. Then Harry looked at Ron and Blaise Zabini. Ron looked like a storm cloud or a volcano about to explode. Zabini wasn't saying anything but it was obvious to Harry that he was doing most of the work. Potions had never been Ron's strong suit but they appeared to be Zabini's. He offered Ron a few pointers now and then, good ones like how to hold the knife to avoid cutting himself or things like that. But that only seemed to make Ron even angrier. After a few more minutes all potions had turned purple and Dorian grinned.

"Right", he said. "Ten points to Slyfferfin and ten points for Gryphondoor for getting this far without blowing anything up. Not like Remy." He sniggered. "Anyway now comes the difference from your normal potion. We are going to add _vadesomnum_." Dorian took out a jar from a cupboard. In it was a dried flower. The petals were silver coloured and they shimmered a little. "Dried works perfectly. If you add fresh _vadesomnum_ it will get too strong and you might sleepwalk every night for a month… or a year… or forever anyway." He handed each student a flower each. "Now don't crush it. Just drop it in and let it be absorbed by the potion."

"How?" Hermione asked as they put it in. "The potion won't…" she stared into her cauldron as the flower seemed to melt away into the purple potion and the colour started changing. It was no longer deep purple. Now it was more lavender coloured. Dorian checked all potions and grinned.

"Good", he said. "Some of you did better than others. Team Daphmione for example and team Weasbini. Ten points to Sylpherain and ten points to Gylphinfour."

"Okay stop it", Pansy said and got up. "It's Gryffindor and Slytherin! How can you not know that!?"

"Oh um well I never attended this… place" he motioned at the classroom with his hand.

"So which wizarding school did you attend?" Hermione asked.

"Huh? Which one did I… Oh! You thought I was a… Nah! I did not attend any school."

"Why?" Neville asked. "Where you home schooled?"

"Nope."

"Then why did you not attend school?" Ron asked. "All wizards must attend school!"

"Well you see I am not a wizard." Everyone gaped at him and Snape flew to his feet.

"Oh so you're a squib?" Ron asked.

"Isn't that an octopus?"

"A what?"

"Oh! I thought you said squid! Nope I am not a squid… or a squib either."

"What", Snape drawled.

"Nope", Dorian said and jumped onto his unicycle. "Muggle to the bone baby!" he said and grinned.

"You're a muggle", Ron asked. "but how can you-"

"Know about all this stuff?" Dorian asked and waved his arms around. "Well I read a lot and have brewed many potions so I-"

"No about the wizarding world I mean!"

"Oh! You mean magic", he made 'magic-fingers-motions'. "Well my husband is a wizard."

"Husband?" Hermione asked disappointed.

"Uh huh. Sweet Remy." He sighed happily. "Well class is over for now so go have fun until next time. Bu-bye Sevy!" He cycled out of the classroom and the students hurriedly followed his example… minus the unicycle.

* * *

The rumour of the strange muggle potions maker spread like wildfire through the school but no one could find him anywhere. McGonagall had assured everyone that it was okay and that his husband really was a wizard. Harry was sniggering all day about this. Firstly because he knew who "Remy" was and second because he knew why no one seemed to be able to find Dorian. He had been shocked as well to find out that Dorian was a muggle. It was a bit unexpected. Just as unexpected as his father and Sirius turning up during their next DADA class. When Harry and the others entered they gaped at the two aurors standing at the front talking to their professor.

"Dad, Sirius!" Harry said happily and ran up to them giving each man a hug. They greeted him as well but Harry could hear the tenseness in their voices and feel it in their hugs. "Why are you here? Are you here because of Pettigrew?"

"Yes", James said and looked at the class. "The Ministry decided to let the two of us patrol the school until he gets caught."

"Really?" Harry asked. "Have you found anything dad?"

"No not yet", James said and looked at the students. "But not to worry, we will find him. We can have Snuffles track him down and maybe Dorian can help us?" James turned to Remus who only smiled and nodded. Sirius looked around.

"Where is the lunatic", he asked.

"If you mean the professor's dog he is probably stalking Zabini again", Ron taunted and all the students except for Harry and Hermione laughed. James and Sirius looked at Remus. Remus smiled.

"My pet has a mind of his own", he said. "He likes to keep an eye on students in pain."

"In pain", Dean asked. "What sort of pain can Zabini be in? The guy is a stone statue!" The other students laughed.

"How insensitive can all of you be", Hermione snapped. "Zabini _just_ lost his stepfather."

"Yeah number six or seven", Seamus said.

"Oi!" Sirius said sharply. "Just because Mrs. Zabini does not seem to care that much about the deaths of her husbands chances are her son does. So show some respect."

"Why Sirius I never thought I'd see the day you'd defend a Slytherin", Remus said and smiled. "But he is right. We all mourn in different ways."

"But Zabini never show emotion", Lavender said. "He is very mysterious though."

"And handsome", Parvati said and all girls except Hermione giggled. The boys did not look as happy.

"Were girls this bad when we were teens", James asked Remus and Remus gave him a look.

"Yes", he said. "Now don't you two have patrolling to do? I am busy with classes. I'll talk more to you two later now shoo." He waved his wand and James and Sirius were thrown out of the classroom. The students giggled and Remus started his lecture.

* * *

Dorian was actually sitting by Blaise Zabini down by the lake. There was something that drew him to the boy. He could see that Blaise was a boy in _pain_. Even though Blaise might not admit it to himself. Dorian had seen children like Blaise before. Children that were in doubt… children that did not know what true love was. Dorian had been snooping around to find out as much as he could about this boy and had heard that his mother had married six different men and all had died shortly after the wedding. He also knew that Blaise had some sort of enchantment on him, he had been there when Blaise met the boggart after all. But he also knew that Blaise was fighting an inner battle. It was obvious that Blaise loved his mother, she was his mother after all, but at the same time he seemed to hate her. He also sadly seemed to think that emotions made you weak and that he had to be in control all the time. The boy needed to feel real emotions which was why Dorian kept hanging after him, trying to make him smile, laugh, get angry or even sad. The boy needed to _feel_ and he needed it soon if he was to survive. The bottled up things inside of him would get too strong for him and he would explode. The end results would not be pretty. Dorian whined and put his head on Blaise's hand.

"What", Blaise asked and looked up from his book. "Look I don't know why you keep hanging after me but don't you have better things to do?"

"Nope", Dorian barked only Blaise would not hear the word.

"Look I don't like…" Blaise sighed. "I don't like feelings. They complicate things and I know you are trying to make me… _feel_. But I can't."

"Why not?"

"Don't give me that look I just _can't_ okay. If I show feelings my mother will use that and… and I will end up like... Mum tells me that feelings make you weak and if you are weak you are no use to anyone for anything. If I show fear I will not be able to fight. If I show happiness someone can ruin it. If I show sadness I will look vulnerable. If I show anger people will know how to work against me. If I show mirth I will draw attention to myself. If I show jealousy I'll give myself a weakness. If I show curiosity I will become gullible. If I show annoyance I will have a weak spot. If I show compassion I will have a soft spot someone can use against me. If I show disgust they can work against me. If I show friendliness I invite weaknesses in. If I am neutral, if I am stone faced, if I show nothing no one can approach me. No one can touch me and no one can do anything against me. I will be safe."

"But lonely", Dorian whimpered.

"I will be safe and strong and no one will be able to knock me down."

"It's the steel that is worked too hard that will shatter", Dorian said. Blaise got up and looked out over the lake. Rain had started to fall and he remembered that the Slytherin vs. Gryffindor quidditch match was going down tomorrow… if not Draco weaselled his way out of it because of his "injury". Blaise shuddered and rubbed his arms. Why did it get so cold? It felt as if he was outside on a cold winter's day. Dorian started growling beside him and Blaise's eyes widened when he felt a hand cold as ice grip his heart. He turned around slowly and was met by a black form towering over him. It reached out a grey, cold, dead-looking hand towards him. Blaise started trembling and tried to run but he was frozen in place. Dorian barked at the dementor and jumped at it, trying to bite. The dementor just slapped him aside. Blaise could hear shouting, it sounded far away. He fell to his knees as all happy thoughts and memories seemed to get pulled out of him. There was a second dementor coming towards them. Blaise felt a single tear slip down his cheek. He was scared and he was frozen. He couldn't move even though he wanted to. This was it. He was going to die now. His eyes started sliding shut but before they did he heard someone call something out and a silver stag rammed the dementors.

* * *

Blaise opened his eyes and realized that he was in the Hospital Wing. The rain was slamming against the windows and he was aware of someone talking around the bed next to his. He was also aware of a weight across his legs. He groaned and lifted his head to have a look around. Dorian was asleep on his leg. Stupid dog. The bed next to his was crowded by people in Gryffindor red quidditch gear. Wait… the game against Slytherin wasn't until tomorrow right? Blaise sat up a bit and the team started leaving. He could hear Granger talk Potter, with Longbottom and Weasley hovering around them.

"Your father and uncles were really angry", Granger said. "I've never seen Sirius that angry."

"Yeah your dad pointed at you with his wand so you didn't hit the ground as hard", Weasley said.

"But I think Professor Lupin was the scariest", Longbottom stuttered. "He pointed a-at the dementors with his wand and whoosh a big silver wolf attacked them. The wolf even bit one of the dementors and shook it around like a toy before throwing it away. They fled."

"Sirius carried you up to the castle himself while your father yelled at Dumbledore for not keeping them away", Hermione said. "I mean… after what happened to Zabini…" Blaise hurriedly lied down and closed his eyes when he realized they were going to look at him.

"Has anyone been to visit him", Longbottom asked. "I mean… there are no candy or flowers or anything around his bed… he's been here for two days."

Two days? Really?

"No one probably dared with Dorian occupying his bed like that", Weasley said with a snort. "That dog is so weird."

"Yeah", Potter replied. "What happened to my broom?"

"When um… you fell… it… flew into the Whopping Willow", Granger whispered. Blaise opened his eyes in time to see her put the remains of the broom on Harry's bed. Harry gaped in horror. Blaise sat up a little straighter and grunted at the pain in his head. Damn. He turned his head and noticed the other four staring at him. He stared back.

"What", he asked after a bit.

"Oh thank Merlin you're awake!" Hermione said and hurried over to his bed. "Everyone has been so worried about you. You've been out for two days!"

"Uh huh really worried", Blaise said dryly and threw his legs over the edge of the bed.

"And _where_ do you think you're going young man", Madam Pomfrey asked and appeared at his bedside. "You are in no shape to be moving around."

"Whatever", Blaise said and tried to get up but her hands on his shoulders were surprisingly strong. She pushed him back into the bed and tucked him in. Then she felt his forehead and started examining him. Blaise protested wildly the entire time but she ignored him.

"Humph", she said. "You and Mr. Potter will both stay over the weekend. Get comfortable boys because you are not leaving those beds until I say so."

"Not even for bathroom breaks", Blaise drawled and she bopped him on the head. "Ow!"

"Serves you right", she said and then turned to Dorian with her hands on her hips. "And _what_ did I tell _you_ about dogs in the beds?" Dorian just looked at her. "No pets allowed in the hospital wing. Now shoo." Dorian just laid his head down and tried to look as cute as possible. "No no go away." He just curled up in a ball after licking her hand. "Why you cheeky little… ah Remus!" Blaise looked up when Professor Lupin and two unfamiliar men entered to hospital wing. "Get your dog out of here please?"

"Of course Poppy", Remus said and smiled. "Dorian go and stretch your legs for a bit." The dog whined. "No you have been sleeping all day. Now shoo." The dog grumbled but jumped down and trotted out of the room. The other two men sniggered at it as it walked out with Granger, Weasley and Longbottom. The two men then hurried over to talk to Potter and when Blaise looked closer he realized that the taller of the two must be Potter's dad. Which made the other one Sirius Black. Professor Lupin however sat down beside Blaise.

"How are you feeling Blaise", he asked kindly.

"Fine Professor", Blaise said. "What happened?"

"You were attacked by three dementors, arurors Potter and Black saved you after they heard Dorian barking and growling like mad."

Blaise looked at the two aurors by the bed next to his.

"Thank you for saving me", he said politely. "I am indebted to you and shall repay your debt however you see fit."

"Kiddo we only did our job", Black said and grinned. "No need for debts. Just get healthy again okay?"

"Yes sir."

"Oi! Now I feel insulted I am not that old." Potter laughed but Blaise did not even make a face. "What? Not even a chuckle? Wow those dementors got you worse than we thought."

"Sirius be quiet", Mr. Potter snapped and Black shrugged and returned his attention to Potter. Professor Lupin searched Blaise's gaze but Blaise did not meet his.

"Poppy said you two will be back in class on Monday", Lupin said kindly. "Use that time to rest up Blaise, okay?"

"Yes sir…" Blaise said and sighed.

"Blaise… I have a suggestion."

"What?" Blaise asked.

"Do you feel weak?"

"What?" Blaise asked again.

"For the dementors affecting you like they do?"

"A… a little sir", Blaise admitted. He wasn't sure why. There was just something with Lupin's gaze that made him feel safe and comforted. Which was strange. He'd never felt that way… not that he could remember.

"I know Harry feels the same way", Lupin continued and smiled at his "nephew". "But being affected by dementors has nothing to do with weakness. There are horrifying things in your past as well as Harry's that are not in the past of your classmates. Dementors are some of the nastiest creatures on Earth. They haunt the darkest, dirtiest places. They enjoy decay and despair, they suck out peace and tranquillity, the hope and happiness from the very air around them. Even muggles feel their presence even though they can't see them. If you get too close to a dementor it will drain you of all happy memories and all happy feelings. If they were allowed to they would suck of all those feelings and leave you and empty, evil creature just like them. You get left with only the worst experiences in your life and the two of you, Blaise and Harry, have been through things that are in other people's nightmares. You might not remember them but you have."

"When they get close to me I can hear a woman scream", Potter whispered and his father sat beside him and hugged him close. "I think it's when Voldemort murdered grandma."

"And you Blaise", Mr. Potter asked gently. "Do you hear anything?"

"Shouting", Blaise admitted. "But it sounded very far away… as if I was in my room and heard mum argue with…" he trailed off and he felt strange. As if someone had taken a hold of his throat and squeezed so that the words would not come out. What words? He wasn't even sure what he was trying to say! Someone was holding those very words back from his mouth!

"Your stepdad perhaps", Black asked.

"Mother would never argue with my stepdad", Blaise replied. Wait why did he say that? It was a lie! He tried to say it but couldn't.

"Well whatever it is it has affected you greatly", Lupin said gently. "However there are ways to defend yourselves against dementors."

"Is that how Pettigrew escaped", Potter asked.

"We don't know", Mr. Potter replied and held his son close. "He must have found a way to turn into a rat even weakened as he was."

"I remember a silver stag", Blaise spoke up. "It chased the dementors."

"And Neville said you conjured a silver wolf Uncle Remus!" Potter said. "And on the train you chased that other one away with a silver light!"

"It is called a Patronus", Black explained. "I didn't know you could cast a corporeal Patronus Remy."

"I always have been able to", Lupin replied. "I just never liked the shape it took… until now."

"It looked like Dorian", Mr. Potter said. "Is that why?"

"Yes and because I have accepted all my faults as well. Anyway a Patronus is one of the best ways to protect yourselves from dementors and I want to teach the two of you how to do it. But it will have to wait until after the Christmas Break." Potter grinned widely. "It is not easy but remember it will be for your own protection."

"Okay Uncle Remus!" Potter said happily. Blaise just laid down again. He knew what a Patronus was and he knew the theory behind a Patronus, but he also knew… that he would _never_ be able to cast one.

* * *

 **TBC**


	16. We're Going to the Other Side

Part 16

Lily Potter had been making preparations all day. Her husband, son and brother-in-law, also known as Sirius Black, would be coming home today from Hogwarts. It had been very quiet and calm around the house lately… she hated it. Today all three of them would come home and the next day Remus and Dorian would come to visit. Lily could hardly wait. Harry had written each week telling her about his classes. Remus' class was his favourite, not only his actually the whole school except for Malfoy and his crew loved Professor Lupin.

Lily smiled brightly, she had always known Remus would be a great teacher. She was happy he'd finally got that job too and especially now with Peter on the loose. With all three of them there Lily knew that her son was safe. Peter would be able to trick one of them, maybe two… but not all three. She knew they would catch him before he could harm Harry. And when they did… she would be there to deliver the killing blow herself. She wanted to be the one to end the evil traitor's existence. He had done so much to hurt them. Because of him she had lost Harry and Remus for five years. Because of him Remus had lost his home and everything he had gotten from his parents. Because of him she had missed Harry's first steps, his first accidental magic, his first time not needing diapers, his first time shopping for "big boy clothes", his first time making friends, his first camping trip, his first fishing trip, him learning to ride a bike… even things like his first flu or his first scraped knee from playing outside… his first splinter and first true nightmare. She had missed all those because of Peter Pettigrew. She was glad that it had been Remus to be there in their stead. She had feared that Dumbledore under that spell would have placed Harry with Petunia and her horrible husband. Harry would not have been safe with them, not by a longshot.

How Harry had survived had never fully been explained. James and Lily had been asleep in the master bedroom while James' mother had slept in the guestroom. She had woken up when she heard Harry cry in the other room. She had entered and had seen Voldemort there by the bed. She had managed to hit him with a knockback jinx and had tried to run with Harry. But Voldemort had killed her and in her last dying breath she had managed to activate some old spell that made the Killing Curse rebound from Harry. It had also made it impossible for Quirrell to touch her grandson during his first year. All because his grandmother had loved him so much.

Lily smiled. She would have been so proud to see Harry now. A replica of James but with strong sides from her as well. She smiled when she noticed Hedwig fly up to the window. Harry always let her fly back before coming himself. She opened the window and noticed she was carrying a letter from James. She read it over and smiled. Her husband just wanted to let her know they would be arriving soon and not to get angry at them. She wondered what they had managed to get themselves into _this_ time.

* * *

Remus smiled as he cuddled close to Dorian in their bed back in their tent at the Fullmoon Circus. Dorian held his arms around him and kissed his hair gently. Both had a lot to tell the other about their first term at Hogwarts. They had also passed the time with some more grownup activities. Remus could picture Sirius waggle his eyebrows at him. He smiled softly and felt Dorian kiss his hair.

"Do you know what day it is love", Dorian asked softly.

"Yeah… it's the anniversary of me finding the circus… and you."

"Do you remember our first meeting?"

"I'll never forget it."

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Two months. He had been searching for two months when he finally got a clue of were to search. He had been forced to track down Fenrir Greyback's beta. It had not been hard because all he had to do was track down some of the other pack-members and there he was. The beta didn't know exactly where this Jemima was supposed to be but he had remembered Greyback brining him to a circus once to talk to someone very important to Greyback. When they had left Greyback had been angrier than the beta had ever seen before. So he suggested Remus to go there, to the circus. Which was why Remus was now standing on a field surrounded by muggles. All heading for the same goal, a circus tent in the middle of the field. Outside of the tent he saw a young man dressed in dark colours. He had dark hair and wore a mask so his eyes were not visible. He raised a megaphone to his lips and started talking:_

 _"Ladies and gentlemen boys and girls step right up, step right up. Come closer, you won't believe your eyes. Behind this curtain witness something you've never seen before, heard before, dreamt before. The most amazing show on earth. It's the most amazing show on earth. Do you want to be widely entertained, people to know your name? Do you crave fame? Well, they say things aren't always what they seem to be, even your greatest fantasies. You won't believe your eyes, won't even recognize the wonderment that lies behind the shimmer and the lights. Is it true what they say? Is it all just fun and games? Or is there more behind the makeup and the faces full of paint? I ask you, do you want to come and play? Get the world to come and play! So sit back, relax, fasten your seat belts it's going to be a bumpy ride to the other side."_

 _While he talked the people started entering the tent and Remus followed warily. He could sense it, he could_ smell _it. There were werewolves here… a lot of werewolves. He sat down at his assigned seat and waited. When everyone had been seated the man from the entrance ran to the centre of the circus ring and threw away his dull grey and dark clothes. Now he was wearing black pants, blue knee-high boots, black shirt and blue jacket. His eyes shimmered in every possible colours._

 _"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls and spirits of all ages and types welcome to the Fullmoon Circus!" the ringmaster yelled and the audience cheered. "Here we aim to thrill you!" as he spoke three trapeze artists appeared above him, doing amazing stunts without safety nets. "We aim to please you!" a woman with five wolf-like dogs appeared and ran around the ring with the dogs and they all did little tricks as they went. "We aim to inspire you!" acrobats appeared everywhere. "We aim to amuse you!" clowns. "And we aim… to amaze you…" when he spoke a fire eater appeared. "So sit back and enjoy the show! And let the show begin!" when he said begin he ran out of the ring and behind a tent flap. Remus watched as acrobats came running out. They made the most amazing tricks Remus had ever seen and he couldn't stop his smile from spreading. He watched the whole show. He saw two horse trainers pulling off amazing stunts. Trapeze artists trying out dangerous stunts and so much more._

 _He smiled through it all and felt happier than he had in a long time. But it was not meant to be because after the fire eater left_ they _entered the ring. A dog trainer and her nine amazing grown up wolf-dogs and her five little wolf-dog puppies. Only… they weren't. He would know because he had seen a_ wolf _just like that and he knew what_ he _looked like once a month. Those were not wolf-dogs… they were werewolves. But how? How was it possible? There was nowhere near a full moon and there were werewolves running around like nothing mattered at all. They were endangering people! No wait… they were not because they seemed to be in full of control of their minds and bodies! What was going on here?!_

 _Remus hurriedly got up and started leaving the tent. He felt eyes on him, but he needed air. He needed time to think. He rushed out of the tent with a hand over his mouth and hurried towards the exit of the circus grounds. He stopped and leaned against a pole. He panted heavily. His eyes were wide and he felt very overwhelmed. How was that possible? Werewolves running around like they were just normal dogs or animagi… how was it possible? How dared they do it? Were they not worried that they would transfer the curse? Were they not worried about the Ministry finding out what they were doing? They didn't even seem in pain! The transformation was painful and James and Sirius had told him that even though Moony was in control they could tell he was in pain. So why weren't these wolves and cubs in pain!? Not that he wanted them to be but it just didn't make any sense to him! He nearly jumped out of his skin when someone grabbed his hand. It was an elderly woman. She was tiny with wild, bushy grey hair and amber eyes. She barely reached his hip._

 _"Come along child", she said. "We need to have a little chat."_

 _Remus blinked in confusion but found he could not fight the grip on his hand. For someone so tiny she was_ very _strong. He let her lead him to a tent and sat down at the chair she pointed to. She bustled into the kitchen and came back with a strange blue drink._

 _"Drink", she said. "It's Ice-whiskey."_

 _"Ice-whiskey?" Remus asked confused._

 _"Yes, Hector invented it because he didn't like the burn of Firewhiskey. Now when were you bitten and by who?" Remus choked on his drink and she chuckled. "Your eyes and your reaction told me exactly what you are… ugh I hate saying that. We're not_ whats _, we are just people."_

 _"You're… you are a…"_

 _"Werewolf?" she asked and smiled kindly. "Yes dear. I have been since I was five I am old now. Now who bit you and what's your name dear?"_

 _"Fenrir Greyback… Remus Lupin."_

 _"Fenrir?" she asked and her eyes darkened. "That monster bit you? How? When?"_

 _"When I was five… like you."_

 _"Oh that monster just wait until next I see him. I will skin him from nose to feet. I'm so happy he got thrown out head first!"_

 _"He was here?"_

 _"Well not_ here, _but he was part of the pack until he was thrown out."_

 _"Why was he thrown out?"_

 _"Because he wanted to take what is taught here and twist it to fit his dark desires."_

 _"What's taught here?"_

 _"Oh this and that. We teach the children to read and write and some basic spells for those who are not accepted to any wizarding schools."_

 _"I meant-"_

 _"And of course we teach circus tricks. Sadly our magician died a few months back. Well he was 99, but no one is as good as wordless magic or wandless magic as him. Well except Jemima but Jemima doesn't really do magic the_ normal _way. Jemima does it Jemima's way. Sure Jemima knows all the basics and spells they teach you at Hogwarts and the other schools but Jemima doesn't like to use them. Say… you are a wizard aren't you?"_

 _"Yes but-"_

 _"And you went to Hogwarts?"_

 _"Yes but before Umbridge got the-"_

 _"Oh don't mention that_ toad _. Well we don't really care what we say because this circus is older than the Ministry itself so they have no ruling over us. Jemima rules and Jemima's word is law."_

 _"I see but-"_

 _"No one dares mess with Jemima, not even your werewolf sire. Scared like a kitten he is when it comes to Jemima."_

 _"Jem", a voice said from the door of the tent and Remus recognized the ringmaster, minus the mask. His eyes shifted in many different colours in the light and his dark hair glistened in the candle light. He had glitter all over it Remus realized._

 _"Oh sorry dear I guess I was ranting a little", the old woman, Jem, said. "Jay this young one has come seeking Jemima."_

 _"Jemima?" Jay asked and turned to Remus. "Why are you seeking Jemima?"_

 _"I… I need help", Remus whispered and told them everything. How he got bitten due to Greyback wanting revenge on Remus' father. He told them of his life at Hogwarts and the struggles and pain of transformation. He told them of what his friends did to ease his transformations. He also told them how Dumbledore had fooled him and how he could not trust him anymore… even though he owed the man so much. Jay and Jem watched and listened. They could see the pain he was in and the inner turmoil he and his wolf had. Jay also noticed something else. The shadows around them changed when Remus was talking. When he spoke of his friends and family the shadows would turn into various animals playing or there would be a house that felt warm. But when he talked about himself the shadows turned sharp, hurt… damaged. When he talked about this Dumbledore the shadows turned spiky and angry and you could feel the distrust. It wasn't just Remus that didn't trust the man, his wolf did not trust him at all. Remus told them of that day at the Ministry and of his fear to be forced to turn on his loved ones by Greyback. When Remus was done Jay put his hand on his and he could_ feel _the magic in the man._

 _"You are a very strong person to go through all that Remus", he said. "I have a suggestion."_

 _"What?" Remus asked._

 _"You saw the entire show right?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"What do you think we are missing?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"We miss something don't we? What does most circuses have that we don't?"_

 _"Clowns?"_

 _"Well they came on during the dog-number but you had left by then. No I was talking about something else."_

 _"Well… you didn't have a magician." He looked at Jay's waggling eyebrows. "No."_

 _"Oh come on! You'd love it and hey you can learn so much here!"_

 _"Like what?"_

 _"How to transform at will."_

 _"What?" Remus asked in shock but Jay went on as if he hadn't heard him._

 _"How to be in full control. How to be rid of the pain. How to be free of the fear and the worries. How to accept_ yourself _."_

 _"Thank you but no", Remus said and got up. "I just need to find Jemima to see if they can help me."_

 _"But that is what Jemima will do dear", Jem said. "Jemima will help you become_ who _you are instead of_ what _you are." Remus looked at them and then sighed. Jay smirked and got up._

 _"I will not take no for an answer", he said and jumped over to Jem's piano and started playing and then he started singing._

 **Right here, right now  
** **I put the offer out  
** **I don't want to chase you down  
** **I know you see it  
** **You run with me  
** **And I can cut you free  
** **Out of the drudgery and walls you keep in  
** **So trade that typical for something colourful  
** **And if it's crazy, live a little crazy  
** **You can play it sensible, a king of conventional  
** **Or you can risk it all and see**

 _Jem took over the playing and Jay ran over to Remus and pulled him to his feet. He dragged him out of the tent and showed him the circus artists packing up their things or just having fun around them, celebrating a good show. Jay grinned widely and started singing again:_

 **Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play  
** **'Cause I got what you need  
** **So come with me and take the ride  
** **It'll take you to the other side  
** **'Cause you can do like you do  
** **Or you can do like me  
** **Stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key  
** **Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly  
** **It'll take you to the other side**

 _He and everyone else looked expectantly at Remus and Remus sighed and opened his mouth to talk. But Jay cut him off._

 _"Nope", he said. "Sing."_

 _"Excuse me", Remus said._

 _"I said sing. Don't go and be all boring on me now. I intrigued you with song now try to convince me otherwise in song. I have an eternity… do you?" Remus sighed and knew that he was trapped. Everyone was watching them and the music was still playing. He groaned and snatched his cloak from Jay and narrowed his eyes at him. But he sang._

 **Okay, my friend, you want to deal me in  
** **Well I hate to tell you, but it just can't happen**

 _He pushed past Jay._

 **So thanks, but no  
** **I think I'm good to go  
** **'Cause I'm quite used to the life you say I'm "trapped" in  
** **Now I admire you, and that whole show you do  
** **You're onto something, really it's something  
** **But I live out in the world, it's not at all like you heard  
** **I can't leave the world for you**

 _He jumped onto a crate to try and sidestep two big werewolves but they would not let him pass so he turned back to Jay and sang a bit angrily:_

 **Don't you know that I'm okay with this old part I get to play  
** **'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride  
** **I don't need to see the other side  
** **So go and do like you do**

 _Jay just laughed at him when Remus imitated him with a megaphone._

 **I'm good to do like me**

 _Remus threw it at him and Jay caught it._

 **Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key  
** **Oh, damn! Can't you see I'm doing fine  
** **I don't need to see the other side**

 _Remus put on his cloak and headed for the exit. But Jay was not having any of it. He leaned against a pole and started looking at his nails while he sang in a somewhat seducing voice._

 **Now is this really how you like to spend your fate?  
** **Worries and misery, prejudice and hate**

 _Remus turned to him and glared._

 **If I were mixed up with you, I'd lose my touch with the world  
** **Disgraced and disowned, another one in the herd**

 _Jay pushed off the pole and walked up to him. He grabbed him by the shoulders and turned him around to face the circus. There were no humans standing there anymore, just wolves… werewolves._

 **But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little  
** **Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll  
** **Wake you up and cure your aching  
** **Take your walls and start 'em breaking  
** **Now that's a deal that seems worth taking  
** **But I guess I'll leave that up to you**

 _Remus turned to flee and managed to get past the exit. But at the edge of the circle of light he stopped. What did he have to return to? He would never get a job due to his condition. His family didn't understand him… not really. He had them of course but he did not want to live on their charity. He was also a danger to them even though they denied it. The Wolfsbane helped but it was still not the same thing as being free of the wolf. Then he looked back over his shoulder and saw Jay amongst all the wolves. Jay was holding his hand out to him. Inviting him in. No one had really done that before. Remus could hear the music in his ears still and could feel their eyes on him. They were_ all _inviting him in. They were all just like him. They all understood his fears and his nightmares and his pain. Maybe… no… but he needed to find this Jemima. Jemima could help him… could Jay help him? Remus looked at the outstretched hand and sang softly:_

 **Well it's intriguing, but to go still scares me greatly  
** **So how many weeks with you would I be needing?**

 _Jay shrugged and sang:_

 **Fair enough, you'd want a chance to see the action  
** **I'd give you eighteen, we could shake and make it happen**

 _He held out his hand to Remus again while Remus came closer:_

 **I have a family back home that needs me, seven would be just fine  
**

 **Jay: Why not just go ahead and throw away your only life**

 _"Eight", Remus said coming closer._

 _"I'll give you fifteen", Jay answered._

 _"Nine", Remus moved even closer._

 _"Maybe twelve."_

 _"Ten", both of them said and looked at each other. Jay smiled and shook Remus' hand._

 _"Welcome aboard Mr. Lupin", he said and put an arm around Remus' shoulders and dragged him back into the circus and both of them sang:_

 **Don't you wanna get away to a whole new part you're gonna play  
** **'Cause I got what you need, so come with me and take the ride  
** **To the other side**

 _The circus cheered as Jay dragged Remus down towards the living quarters. Remus felt pats on the back and licks at his hands from cubs. He followed Jay who handed him a black mask as they walked. Remus looked at it and sang:_

 **So if I do like you do?**

 _Jay grinned and patted his shoulder before he sang:_

 **Then you do like me  
** **Forget the cage, 'cause we know how to make the key  
** **Oh, damn! Suddenly we're free to fly  
** **We're going to the other side**

 _Remus smiled widely as Jay pointed left and right to show him things. They neared a small tent at the edge of the living quarters._

 **So if you do like I do  
** **(To the other side)  
** **So if you do like me  
** **(We're going to the other side)  
** **'Cause if we do we're going to the other side  
** **We're going to the other side**

 _Remus stepped inside when Jay opened the door for him and he came face to face with a young man with hair the colour of honey and with amber eyes. He was a little bit taller than Remus but their eyes locked at once and the stranger smiled. Remus felt a strange fluttering in his stomach and Jay entered behind him._

 _"Ah Dorian!" he said. "Meet your new roomy! Dorian Ethan Alexander Taylor the third this is Remus Lupin. Remus… meet Dorian Ethan Alexander Taylor the third."_

 _"Hiya Remy", Dorian said and took Remus' hand._

 _"Hello Dorian", Remus whispered while Jay left with a big smirk on his face._

* * *

"I still can't believe I missed Jay getting you to sing", Dorian whined. "You never sing!"

"It was the heat of the moment I suppose…" Remus sniggered. "But it was good because if I had not decided to just do like Sirius and go with it… I would not have met you."

"Well then I'm happy I didn't see it and remind me to thank Sirius properly." He kissed Remus' hair.

"Whatever for?"

"Because if you hadn't channelled him for a moment… you would not have ended up in my arms and would never have gotten to carry my ring on your finger." He kissed Remus sweetly and Remus smiled into the kiss. Yes he really needed to thank Sirius later because without him and James being arses back then… he would never have met Dorian.

* * *

 **TBC Song is not mine. I changed a few words to fit but that is all.**


	17. Christmas with the Potters

Part 17

Harry woke early the next morning and hurried downstairs to see his mum already in the kitchen. She was making breakfast. Harry ran up to her and gave her a big hug. Sure he was thirteen, a big boy, but big boys hugged their mum too and those that say they don't are just lying so ha! She smiled and hugged him back. She kissed his forehead.

"Mum", he whined. Okay so he did not accept _all_ his mother's shows of affection. He was a teenager so sue him! She just smiled and tried to flatten his wild hair. She sighed and gave up after just a few seconds. She knew it was a losing battle. She had tried to tame that hair for many years and she had tried to tame James' wild hair even longer. She just had to admit defeat when it came to the Potter-hair. Well at least she could help Sirius with his hair and hopefully Dorian and Remus would let her mother them a little with smoothing their hair down. Harry had mentioned Dorian's fur being all smooth and nice and silky.

She watched her son and smiled proudly. He had started to become an amazing young man. She was proud of him and she knew that within that body of his beat a heart of gold. Harry smiled at her and then hurried into the living room to look at all the presents and the Christmas tree. Up in his room was a surprise. Even though Remus and Dorian had promised to go with him to Hogsmeade his parents had not allowed it. Not as long as Pettigrew was at large. However that had not stopped Harry. Fred and George had given him an early Christmas gift. Harry had known exactly what it was as soon as it was presented to him. But had decided for safety's sake to pretend not to know what it was. It had been the Marauders' Map. He couldn't wait to show his dad, Sirius and Remus! They would be so happy! They might even be able to use it to track down Pettigrew! Harry would always check the map before going to bed, to make sure Pettigrew was not inside the castle. Wait… what if Harry used to map to track him down and then led his father and godfather to him? They would see that he could use the map responsibly and he would help protect the entire school from the escaped convict! Yes! Harry would wait to tell them about the map, until he had found Pettigrew.

He was awaken from his musings when a big black dog jumped onto his lap and started licking his face. Harry laughed happily and tried to push Padfoot off him. James watched them from the door and smiled. He wrapped an arm around Lily's waist and watched them. The floo suddenly burst to life and a honey coloured streak of fur jumped onto Padfoot and wrestled him to the ground. Padfoot barked happily and started wrestling with the honey coloured wolf.

"Honestly", Remus said as he stepped through the floo and looked at his husband and best friend. "Can't you two keep in line for one day?" Padfoot looked at him and barked. Dorian looked at him and wagged his tail. "Honestly…" He walked over to Lily and James and gave each a hug.

"Are you okay Moony", James asked as they hugged. "The moon is coming up."

"Don't worry Jimmy", Remus said and smiled. "Like I told you the transformations no longer hurt and I fully keep my mind."

"Yes but… um… what I mean… I mean… could…"

"What he is trying to ask Remus", Lily said gently. "Is if you miss them and want Padfoot and Prongs to run with you this coming full moon."

"Yes please!" Dorian said after transforming back. "It will be fun! Come on Remy pretty please? They need to run with the pack at least once!"

"Wait the pack?" Sirius asked after transforming back as well.

"Yeah Jemima's pack", Remus said. "We always transform together when we are able. So I guess this full moon will be a no."

"Aw Remy", Dorian whined. "Why?"

"Because the newcomers doesn't know how to be in control yet, do you _want_ them to eat James?"

"Ah… true. But back at school in January? We can run right?"

"Yes love."

"Wohoo!" Dorian and Sirius cheered.

"Are you sure those two are not related", Lily whispered to Remus.

"I'm seriously starting to wonder", Remus whispered back.

* * *

Later when Harry was out playing in the snow with his father, Sirius and Dorian Lily and Remus cooked dinner in the kitchen. They talked about this and that and just enjoyed the silence for a bit. Lily told him of her worries for Harry and the other children and Remus assured her that they were safe.

"But he still got into the castle", she whispered.

"Yes but he has not been able to since. James, Sirius and I have charmed all entrances we know of into the castle to tell us if he has entered."

"But what if he never left Remy?"

"I have also warded Harry's dorm from the rat. If he goes onto the stairs the alarms will sound in my office and I will send Dorian or go myself. Lily Harry is fine."

"What of that other boy then?"

"What boy?"

"The one Dorian is shadowing? Harry told me about that in his letters. Blaise Zabini isn't it?"

"Yes…" Remus sighed. "There's something about him that cries out to Dorian's nurturing side… almost the same way it was when Dorian and I met."

Lily smiled at him.

"You love him very much don't you", she asked and the smile that lit up Remus' face told her everything she needed to know. "I'm happy for you."

"I sense a but coming", Remus teased.

"But what about Sirius?"

Remus sighed. "We ended that before it could begin during the war. I know he loved me and that he might still do and a tiny part of my heart will always beat for him… but…"

"He let you down?"

"So many times and I was scared that if I stayed with you all I would become a danger or Sirius, James and I would have a big falling out… bigger than the one we had. I was so angry with them Lily… for not standing up for me and people like me. That boy died… I can still see his face in my nightmares. His eyes were so angry but behind that anger… there was _fear_. Genuine fear and sorrow for a future he had lost. He was about to graduate Hogwarts Lily… he was about to start out on his new life and that _bitch_ took it away from him in one fell swoop. At least the branding didn't go through but what else is there to be happy about when it comes to Umbridge and her restrictions? Luckily Jemima is way above her restrictions."

"How is that?" Lily asked. "I mean I know you have been on check-ups at the Ministry because you _have_ to once a year. But the rest of the werewolves at the circus doesn't go, why?"

"Jemima became the leader of the pack before there was a registration", Remus explained. "A registration Jemima sees no use of, so the members of the pack do not register because they see no meaning in it. Most pack members are actually squibs or muggles. There are a few wizards and a few witches but no one with a Hogwarts education or any witchcrafts education for that matter. Jemima teaches what's needed to know. I teach some things like fighting off boggarts or other minor creatures. Jemima knows how to heal and has taught many of us how to heal."

"You really respect this Jemima don't you?" Lily asked.

"I do because Jemima has saved my life and countless others. Jemima is also my alpha so I have to, in a way, respect my alpha. Though Jemima respects every member of the pack equally."

"I see… they are your family?"

"In a sense yes, but _you_ and Harry and James and Sirius are my family too. My heart family because all of you along with Dorian are closest to my heart."

"And you are close to my heart as well Remy", she said and kissed his cheek. "I have another question though."

"Shoot."

"How are the investigations going? Have you found anything?"

"Not much", Remus admitted. "He is way more slippery than Peter and he won't show anything. But I _know_ there is something behind that mask, behind the façade. Something isn't right Lily, I can feel it. Even more now that the wolf and I are one and the same. My distrust came from the wolf and now that we are one I see clearly what we saw but tried to deny."

"Tell me what you see", Lily said and placed a hand on his. "Tell me what you see please Remy."

"I see a man that will sacrifice anything to get what he wants, anything to win no matter what the cost. I see a man that has lost his way because all he wants is control. Think about it. He is the ruler of a school and can make basically any decisions he wants and _no one_ can go against him. He is the Chief Warlock and so much more. I do not doubt that his motives were pure once… but not anymore."

"And Harry? Why give him to you?"

"To control his life and to control me I guess. I was getting dangerous… I was looking into something he realized he didn't want me to look into after all."

"Have you told James or Sirius about this?" He shook his head in reply. "Why not?"

"You know why", he whispered. "They would not believe me."

"You don't give them enough credit."

"That's the problem Lils… I give them _too_ much credit."

"Mum, mum, mum!" Harry called as he ran inside. "Come quick you must see this!" Lily smiled and followed her son, leaving Remus alone in the kitchen. Lily laughed loudly when she saw what was going on. James had charmed the snowballs to chase Sirius and Dorian around and he was winning. Dorian and Sirius were both buried in snow up to their chins, spluttering and spitting snow whenever James hit them with a new snowball. Lily sniggered and took out her wand and winked at Harry. She said a spell and the snow pile behind James got up, looking like a doe of course. It walked towards him and then jumped onto him, burying him in snow as well. Harry laughed loudly when his father's head popped up through the snow pile now keeping him prisoner as well. Lily winked at him and Harry ran out and started pelting all three grown men with snow balls. She walked back into the kitchen and saw Remus smirk by the stove, he knew what she had done of course. He also knew he would most likely be the one to pay for it later. Sirius and Dorian would _both_ blame him for not helping them. Oh well he could live with that.

* * *

Later that night Harry had fallen asleep on the sofa with his head in Dorian's lap. Lily and James sat on the other sofa watching something on the muggle TV Lily had insisted they needed. Sirius and Remus had decided to go outside for a bit to get some air. Well Remus wanted air… Sirius wanted to talk. They were walking around the garden looking and Remus could feel something was a bit off with Sirius.

"Padfoot what is it", he asked gently. "Is something wrong?"

"No", Sirius said but Remus could see he was lying.

"Sirius."

"Okay fine… It's just…"

"What?" Remus asked and stopped walking and sat down on the swing. Sirius leaned on the tree beside him.

"Are you happy… with _him_?" Sirius asked his gaze darkening a little.

"Dorian?" Remus asked and Sirius nodded in reply. "Very. He loves me."

"But do you love him?"

"More than life itself", Remus said and narrowed his eyes. He realized where this was going. "Sirius I _told_ you that when we met again. I will not turn my back on Dorian for you!"

"But I love you Remus and you love me", Sirius said and took Remus' hand, pulling him up from the swing. "You can't deny that we have a connection. Before the war we-"

"We had something before the war", Remus spat and pulled his hand loose. "We had something but then it _died_. It was not only my fault it was both of us and you know it! Merlin Sirius you thought _I_ was the traitor! You didn't stick by me when I needed it most during the war!"

"I know and I am sorry", Sirius said and took his hand again. "But Remus… when we met again… I thought… I thought…"

"That we have reconnected? That the spark was back?"

"Exactly! You can't deny that it was!"

"I will not deny that it was but then it _died_. It died that day I hexed you into the wall! Once again when I needed you _most_ you turned your back on me! You and James both! It broke my heart all over again and I couldn't take it!"

"So that's why you ran", Sirius spat.

"No I ran to protect you all and protect myself!" Remus yelled and pulled his hand free. "I ran because I clearly was a danger to you all at the moment! You had just figured out I was a danger and you chose _her_ side!"

"We did not!" Sirius yelled angrily. "You think we believe all that crap Umbridge was spouting!?"

"Well you didn't go against it _until_ I _left._ " Remus spat. "What was I supposed to think when my best friends didn't stand up for me and people like me!? I loved you with all my heart Sirius but you just kept stepping on it! Don't blame all this on me because I know I was partly to blame! I should have talked with you and with James but I couldn't! I was too angry, too sad and I needed… I needed meaning to my life again. I uprooted it all for you, Lily, James and Harry and it broke me! I was not respected, I was looked at with fear or pity. _No one_ , not even Lily truly saw me as a _person_. You all felt sorry for me while the world feared me! Dorian never pitied me… never feared me. He _understands_ me in a way none of you ever will because he's _been_ where I was. Not only that but everyone at the circus knows. Everyone understands. Jemima has helped me accept myself. I will not deny that you, James, Peter and Lily were the ones that started my journey of self-acceptance but you could not get me over that highest… that highest hill."

"Oh so Jumjum could?"

"Yes _Jemima_ could. Jemima knew how to help and… and Dorian knew how to help." He lowered his gaze. "It took me three years to get over you… three years to give Dorian a chance. He was worse than James with Lily. But I refused because I thought… I thought you would… would come after me. I knew you know Lily and I wrote each other and I was too scared to write you or James. I was sure the two of you would figure out a way to get in contact… but you didn't. So I figured _you_ had moved on so I did the same. Padfoot you're my friend and I want you in my life. But you need to let me go."

"But I can't Moony!" Sirius yelled and grabbed his arms, shaking him slightly. "I can't let you go because whenever I close my eyes I dream of you! I dream of the life we could have had! I dream of the life we did have and I dream of a future together with you!"

"You have to let me go."

"No! I won't and I can't! Remus you complete me! I need you."

"No Sirius you really have to let me go."

"No!"

"Sirius!" Remus snapped. "You have to let me _go._ "

"No Remus I can't because you are… you are my soulmate!"

"Let me go Sirius."

"No."

"Sirius I am not joking you-"

"Just listen to me Moony!"

"Sirius let go!" Remus yelled almost in a panic. Sirius heard growling behind him and turned around. Dorian stood there, glaring at him with amber eyes glowing in the dark. Sirius hurriedly let Remus go. Remus hurried up to Dorian.

"Dorian calm down", he said gently.

"Did he hurt you", Dorian growled and to Sirius it almost looked as if Dorian was growing taller and broader.

"No", Remus said and took Dorian's hand putting it to his cheek. "No he didn't hurt me. See? I am not hurt in any way."

"He wanted to take you from me", Dorian growled.

"Yes he did but I would not let him. Calm down."

"I should rip his head off!"

"No! Dorian please, Sirius is my best friend. He needs time to get over me. Please don't hurt him."

"He hurt you", Dorian snarled.

"He didn't mean to. Just… calm down. Can you do that for me? Please? What would Jay say? Or Jem for that matter? She'd come at you with a newspaper or her broom. Remember last time?"

Dorian seemed to shrink back and his eyes stopped glowing. He reached behind him and rubbed his butt. Remus kissed his cheek gently and Dorian wrapped his arms around him tightly and buried his nose in Remus' hair. Remus turned to Sirius with tears in his eyes. James appeared out of nowhere and put a hand on Sirius' shoulder. He nodded at Remus and Remus nodded back. He took out his wand and with a small crack he and Dorian were gone. Sirius sighed heavily and leaned on James.

"I messed up again didn't I?" Sirius asked.

"More than I little I would say", James said gently. "But I get it, you love him and I know Moony loves you too. But he moved on and I think you need to do the same because Remus _really_ loves Dorian Padfoot. You can't sabotage that because you will lose Remus forever if you do."

"I know that…" Sirius whispered. "I know… But Prongs… what else can I do? I love him. What else can I do?"

"Just… be there for him when he needs it", James said and guided him back towards the house. "There is nothing else you can do… for now."

* * *

 **TBC Oh Sirius poor puppy, why do you always get into trouble?**


	18. Patronus, rats, house elves and duels

Part 18

The rest of the Holidays went by in a flash and Harry meant that literally as well. Because as a gift during Christmas his uncles and father had given him a Thunderbolt! Harry had brought it back to school with him, but kept it secret until it was time for the first practice. Well Ron ruined that. Wood had approached Harry that morning they arrived and had asked him if he had taken precautions for the next game, in case the dementors came back. Harry assured Wood that he had and Ron had told Wood about the Thunderbolt. Wood had smiled so widely Harry was sure the young man's face would have split in two if it was possible. Wood kept mumbling about the Thunderbolt for days to come.

Harry was looking forward to his somewhat private lessons with Uncle Moony. He knew Blaise Zabini would be there as well, but he would not let that dampen his spirit.

* * *

Remus' first lesson with his thrid years would be about werewolves and Harry was eagerly waiting for it to begin.

"Can someone tell me what the difference between an Animagus and a werewolf is", Remus asked and looked at his students. Harry raised his hand, as did Hermione. Remus smiled and nodded at Hermione.

"An Animagus elects to change into an animal", she said. "A werewolf has no choice. Every full moon he transforms and forgets who he is. He would kill his best friends without thinking."

"That's not true sir", Harry said and all eyes turned to him and Remus smiled gently. "I've heard that there are ways for a werewolf to turn into a wolf whenever they see fit. However they have to stay in that form the entire night during the full moon."

"Then what if they bite someone when they are in that form", Neville asked nervously. "Does it transfer the curse?"

"No", Remus said and walked to the front of the classroom. "A werewolf's bite is only dangerous during the full moon. Should a werewolf bite, scratch or in other ways injure a human when it is not the full moon the condition will not transfer. The one injured may gain some wolfish traits. Such as liking very red meat or get very protective of the people they include in their pack. Werewolves are pack animals and they value the pack higher than anything else."

"Is it like a normal wolfpack sir", Dean asked curiously. "Like do they have an alpha male and an alpha female?"

"A werewolfpack usually only has _one_ alpha", Remus explained. "Be it male or female it doesn't matter. The alpha is usually the werewolf that bit most of the others."

"Can werewolves have puppies sir", Lavender asked.

"I am not sure", Remus replied. "I have not heard of werewolves mating when in wolf form. Otherwise werewolves are just humans and they can have children like every other human would."

"Werewolves are scary", Parvati whispered. "Daddy told me they are the most dangerous dark creature there is."

"Only one night a month", Harry spat angrily. "Otherwise they are just like everybody else!"

"Thank you Harry but please do not argue in the classroom", Remus said and smiled. "Now I want you all to read the chapter and figure out how to identify a werewolf when compared to a normal wolf. I also want you to write them down and hand them in to me at the end of the lesson, with a paragraph about weaknesses to look for in a werewolf as well as strengths they have." They started working and Harry got angrier and angrier to more he read. Remus must have noticed because he put a supporting hand on his shoulder and rubbed it. Hermione was sitting beside Harry and he heard her gasp and look up and look around. Harry had a growing suspicion to what she was looking for… or rather who. After the lesson Remus asked Harry to come to the History of Magic classroom at eight o'clock Thursday night so that they could start their lesson in casting a Patronus.

* * *

When Harry got there on the night of the lesson he found Zabini already waiting with Dorian sitting beside him. Harry smiled and hurried up to them and crouched beside Dorian to cuddle with him a little. Then he looked up at Zabini. Zabini looked pale, worried. Harry understood, he was also scared and worried. Uncle Moony wouldn't bring a dementor into the school… would he? Harry looked at Zabini again. He didn't really know the other boy that well and wanted to get to know him a bit better. He opened his mouth to talk but nothing came out. Zabini turned to him.

"What", he asked but before Harry could reply Remus appeared with trunk levitating behind him. He let them into the classroom and put the trunk on the table.

"Remus what is that?" Harry asked and looked at it.

"It's a boggart", Remus replied and patted Dorian's head affectionately. "I didn't think it was a good idea to let a real dementor loose in the castle. I've been looking everywhere since Tuesday afternoon and I finally found this one in a cupboard in Filch's office. Since your boggart is a dementor Harry we will have it face you so that both of you can practice casting a Patronus. Then when we are not practicing I can keep it in my desk for as long as he likes. He'll love that desk drawer I never use."

"Didn't know you were such a creature friend professor", Blaise mumbled and Dorian sniggered.

"Well takes one to know one", Remus said. "Dorian close the door please."

Harry started laughing at Blaise's stunned expression when Dorian went from wolf to man and closed the door like Remus asked. Dorian grinned at Blaise and patted his shoulder before making himself comfortable at a table. He propped his feet up on the table in front of him and started playing with some cards. Remus chuckled and Blaise turned to him.

"Please keep that a secret Blaise", Remus said.

"He's not just a muggle is he?" Blaise asked.

"No he is not", Remus said. "Now the spell I am going to teach you is called the Patronus Charm. It is a very advanced spell boys, way above ordinary standard spells."

"How does it work?" Harry asked eagerly.

"If it works as planned it will create a Patronus, a shield. It is kind of an anti-dementor that will protect you against them. It is a projection of positive emotions. It is made of hope, happiness, joy and other positive feelings. But since it is not a living human being it will not feel despair so the dementor cannot harm it or touch it. I must warn the two of you though, it might be a bit too difficult for both of you."

"Do they all take shapes of animals?" Harry asked eagerly. "Like my dad's is a stag and Sirius' is a dog."

"And Professor Lupin's is a wolf according to your friends", Blaise said.

"No not all take animal shape", Remus said. "You need a really strong memory for that to happen."

"Memory?" Harry asked.

"You need a spell and a powerful positive memory to cast it", Remus explained calmly.

"And if you don't have one", Blaise asked.

"Come on everyone has one!" Harry said and started thinking. He decided to use the first time his father took him flying. He focused on that funny feeling in his stomach and how he had felt so free and light. Remus smiled at them.

"Do you have them?" he asked and the boys nodded. "Say after me then: _Expecto Patronum_."

" _Expecto Patronum_ ", the two boys said and copied his wand movement. Remus smiled and nodded.

"Good, now focus on that memory and we'll see." He watched the boys focus. "Now say the incantation."

" _Expecto Patronum!_ " Both boys called and a small silvery mist appeared at the end of Harry's wand while the tip of Blaise's only glowed.

"Wow!" Harry said and grinned. "Can we try it on the dementor?"

"Yes", Remus said. "If you both feel ready." Harry nodded eagerly and Blaise just once. "Okay." He pointed at the trunk with his wand and it opened slowly, letting the boggart out. When it noticed Harry it at once took the form of a dementor. Harry and Blaise both raised their wands.

" _Expecto Patronum_!" they called but nothing happened. " _Expecto Patronum! EXPECTO PATRO…_ " Both boys fell to the floor. Remus hurriedly put the boggart back and ran over to them. Dorian jumped over the table and joined them as well, carefully lifting Harry's head into his lap. Remus took care of Blaise, shaking him slightly. It didn't take long for both boys to come around again and Remus handed both of them chocolate frogs. Both boys ate them without question. Remus smiled at them and Dorian ruffled Harry's wild hair.

"Your memories were not strong enough", Remus said gently. "Try a different one."

"And if I don't have a different one", Blaise asked.

"What do you mean", Remus asked gently.

"I only have _one_ somewhat happy memory."

"How is that possible", Harry asked. "I mean isn't there a happy Christmas or birthday?"

"My stepfather died on Christmas Eve when we were in second year. Mother wants to grieve alone on that day so she gives me a gift and leaves me in the hands of her house elves."

"Birthday then?"

"It is just a day, mother hands me a gift then leaves to be with her husband or to find a new."

"You've never had a birthday party", Harry asked with big eyes. "Have you ever been to one?"

"No I haven't and yes I have…"

"You must have done something fun at one of them!"

"Zabinis don't do fun, showing emotion is reckless and unintelligent."

"That was the stupidest thing I have _ever_ heard!" Dorian said and got up, pulling Harry and Blaise with him. "Emotions helps us understand ourselves and other people! They give us strength! They don't restrict us!"

"That is your opinion", Blaise said. "Can I go now professor? I know this won't help me because there is no way for me to defend myself."

"Blaise", Remus began but what he saw in the boy's eyes made him nod. "You can go." Blaise took the offered chocolate Dorian handed him and left the classroom. As soon as he was gone Dorian turned to Remus.

"Remy", he said.

"I think a switch of tactic will be of use here", Remus said. "Dorian we shall shift assignment. You'll tail Harry while I shadow Blaise."

"Wait what", Harry asked. "Wait… is that why Dorian has been following Blaise around all the time? To keep him safe from dementors?"

"Well not only dementors", Dorian said. "I can't do anything against those nasty buggers."

"And you have been tailing me", Harry asked Remus. "How!? I haven't seen you!"

"That's the point of tailing someone", Remus said and smiled. "Now Harry let's get back to work."

* * *

Blaise Zabini did not laugh when Malfoy and his group were being yelled at by McGonagall. He knew that if it had been him on that broom he would not have been able to actually do anything against the "dementors". Harry had performed a Patronus after just a few lessons. Blaise looked at his side but found nothing. Dorian had stopped following him around everywhere and instead followed Potter. However Blaise could not shake the feeling that someone or something _was_ following him. If it was Dorian he wasn't sure. At first he was happy that the werewolf was no longer following him around. Oh yes, Blaise had figured out what he was after Professor Lupin gave them that essay to write. The only thing that didn't fit was the lack of human-eyes when in wolf form. Blaise was sure Lupin had put a glamour or something on him to make them look like ordinary wolf/dog-eyes. Which also explained why Lupin kept the man near. He was married to a werewolf and needed to make sure he didn't harm anyone.

Blaise was not worried because clearly Dorian was in control of himself and if he was a monster or evil he would have attacked and killed them all by now. Blaise knew that his uncle had been a werewolf and had died because of it. His mother refused to talk about it and about him. She had burnt his face away from every family picture or painting. In her eyes he was no longer a human being and that was probably why she had… a white light flashed in front of Blaise's eyes and he groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. He blinked his eyes open when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and faced Theodore Nott. He looked a little worried.

"You okay Zabini", he asked. Blaise just nodded. "You sure?"

"Yeah, just a headache…" Blaise replied and turned to leave. The game was over and he had better things to do than listen to McGonagall go at Malfoy. He walked back towards the castle and sighed. What was happening to him? He was so confused. Was it what Dorian had said about emotions or what Potter had said about happy memories? Why didn't he have any? Sure he had gained and lost a lot of stepfathers and had never known his real father. But still… he should have some happy memories right? Aaron teaching him to fly, teaching him minor spells… how was it that those memories that should be counted as happy once did not feel like it? He only felt resentment and anger. He shook his head and kicked a stone over the ground as he walked towards the lake. He sat down under a tree and looked out over the still water. He leaned back against the tree and took out his wand.

" _Avifors_ ", he said and birds appeared around him and started flying around. He looked at them as they climbed higher and higher into the sky until they disappeared. He sighed and put his wand back. Then he felt something fluffy beside him. Used to Dorian he did not jump, but he turned his head and found a tiny rat sitting in the grass beside him. It looked at him with almost sad eyes. Blaise blinked at it. It wasn't afraid of him. It must be someone's pet. The rat climbed up on his lap and settled there.

"How come all animals seem to like me!?" he asked and then noticed Granger's ugly red cat coming towards them slowly. "Oh no you don't." Blaise said and got up, holding the rat on his forearm. He looked around and put the rat in his pocket and started heading for the castle. He was just about to enter when a hand snatched out and grabbed his shoulder. He recognized Mr. Potter, Black and professor Lupin. Lupin smiled gently at him.

"Blaise", he said. "May I see that rat?"

"Um sure", Blaise said and put a hand down in his pocket. But he found nothing. "What the…" he started feeling his robes but the rat was gone. Black swore and hurried into the castle. Mr. Potter smiled at him and followed. Lupin stayed close to Blaise and walked him towards the dungeons. Blaise slapped himself. Pettigrew could take the form of a rat and he had let him into the castle. But by Lupin's kind smile the man did not blame him. He patted Blaise's shoulder and left.

* * *

Blaise entered the common room and a first year ran up to him.

"Blaise, Blaise there's a house-elf in the common room asking for you!" the first year said and Blaise blinked before walking past the first year and further into the common room. There on a table stood a stern looking house elf dressed in a tiny tux. Blaise could not fight the smile.

"Parkel!" he said and hurried up to the house-elf. "What are you doing here?"

"I forgot something Young Master", the house-elf said without sounding sorry at all. Blaise liked Parkel because he was always nice to him. He didn't act overly obedient like other house-elves. He would even question Blaise if he did something the house-elf thought was stupid. This house-elf had been hired by Blaise's birthfather and would tell him stories of the Master at times, not when Blaise's mother could hear because she had forbidden him to talk about Blaise's birthfather. He was not even allowed to speak the man's name so he just called him the Master and Blaise was always the Young Master.

"Oh?" Blaise asked. "What did you forget?"

"Is that a way to talk Young Master?"

"Sorry", Blaise said and stood straight. Everyone gaped at him. His back was straight as a fire poker and he put one arm behind his back and the other over his chest and bowed slightly, politely.

"What did you forget to tell or inform me about Parkel?" he asked in a very formal voice and the old house-elf smiled proudly.

"Young Master I ask for the deepest forgiveness for not remembering a gift I was meant to give you at your birthday. It slipped my mind after poor Yrsel got sick."

"Do not beat yourself up over it dear Parkel. How is Yrsel? I trust that she is still in bed resting up after being locked into the shed outside by Puppu and Pippi by mistake?"

"Yes Young Master, Yrsel wanted me to thank Young Master for her and to tell Young Master that she will start working again soon."

"Tell her not to do it until she is completely healthy Parkel", Blaise sad. "That is an order."

"Yes Young Master", Parkel said and bowed, smiling a little. "Do you wish to receive your gift now Young Master?"

"I do, you travelled far to give it to me so it must be important."

Parkel rummaged through the little jacket of his tuxedo and pulled out a small velvet box. Blaise took it and opened it. Inside was a silver ring with a big green square gemstone in it.

"It belonged to the Master", Parkel said. "He made me swear to give it to the Young Master when I felt the time was right. I think that is now Young Master."

"This was my father's", Blaise asked and his fingers trembled a little.

"Yes Young Master", Parkel said. "He said it would protect you whenever you wore it, but not to wear it at quidditch games because that would be cheating Young Master, unless it was to play against the Master's brother or family because then it is very much allowed." The old elf bowed and with a pop he disappeared. Blaise looked at the ring and put it on his right ring-finger. It was too big but shrunk to fit his finger perfectly. Blaise turned around and noticed everyone staring at him. He stood up straight and strode out of the common room towards the dorms with the posture of someone regal and an air around him that made anyone move out of his way in respect. Not even Draco had that air around him and the girls started giggling about it. Blaise ignored their stares and their talks. He just wanted to spend the rest of the day in bed, reading.

* * *

The next day they heard that Pettigrew had appeared in Gryffindor Tower. He had opened the curtains to Ron Weasley's bed and Ron had woken up screaming. The convict had escaped and it was revealed that their new painting, one Sir Cadogan, had let him in because Pettigrew had gotten his hands on a note with all the passwords. Neville Longbottom was revealed as the person that had dropped said note. Looking at his face everyone could see that he was guilty, but no one felt as guilty as Blaise. While the other students were heading to their first classes he hung back and hurried up to Mr. Potter and Sirius Black. They turned to him and looked at him curiously. Blaise stood straight before he hit his heels together and bowed.

"I am terribly sorry Lords Potter and Black for behaving most foolishly yesterday", he said. "Due to my idiotic actions Pettigrew got into the castle."

"It was not your fault kiddo", Mr. Potter said. "He would have gotten in somehow. He used your good heart."

"Or lack thereof", someone behind them said and Blaise noticed Mr. Potter and Black look very angry. Blaise turned around but there were a lot of students there so anyone could have said it. He nodded to the grownups and were about to leave when Black called out to him:

"Kiddo just remember that you are not your parent", he said and Blaise froze in the doorway. He turned and looked at Black. Black smiled at him before turning his attention to Mr. Potter again. Blaise hurriedly left the Great Hall. They had DADA first and he did not want to be late. He slipped into the room and had a seat. Lupin appeared not long after.

"Put your books away", he said. "Bring your wands and follow me." Everyone did as they were told and followed their professor. Lupin lead them back to the Great Hall and Blaise noticed that all third years were there. He blinked in confusion. Lupin waved his wand and the tables all floated up into the air or got stuck on the walls. With another flick a few duelling mats appeared. Blaise smirked. This would be fun. Parkel had trained him in fencing _and_ duelling. This would be great! In the middle was a stage, much like last year and on that stood Black and Mr. Potter. Blaise listened as they informed the third years that they would hold these duelling lessons every week to make sure they got more practice with spells, charms and jinxes. They then went through which spells the students know and decided to teach them a new one. The Banishing Charm, _Depulso_. They had practiced it a little in Charms class and Flitwick was there overlooking together with Lupin. Mr. Potter and Black showed how it was done and then people paired up to give it a go. Blaise got paired up with Seamus Finnegan from Gryffindor. They made themselves ready and waited for the signal. When it came Finnegan raised his wand but got no further because Blaise was faster:

" _Depulso_!" Blaise called and Finnegan was sent flying. All eyes were on them and he noticed Draco and his goons laugh. Blaise put his wand away and hurried over to Finnegan.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and helped his opponent to his feet.

"That was wicked!" Finnegan shouted happily. "Let's do it again!" Everyone but the Slytherins started laughing at that and Blaise and Finnegan took their places again. Blaise noticed Lupin and Flitwick nearby them and after sending Finnegan flying for the third time they changed it up. Blaise was now facing Potter. Both boys were aware of everyone watching them, but they focused solely on the person in front of them.

"Wands at a ready!" Mr. Potter called. "And a one and a two and a three!"

" _Depulso_!" both boys called and moved their wands at exactly the same time. Their jinxes hit each other and there was a wooshing sound as both young men got hit and were sent flying. Potter was caught by his father's slowing down spell and Blaise was saved by two big cushions summoned by Flitwick and Lupin. The hall was completely silent before Finnegan started cheering.

"Now you know what it feels like Zabini!" he cried happily. "You too Harry! Wicked right?"

"You okay Mr. Zabini", Flitwick asked as Lupin helped Blaise up.

"Yes sir", Blaise said. "What happened?"

"It happens sometimes when two equally strong casters' charms hit each other", Lupin explained. "It is quite common in competitive duelling."

"Remy knows what he is talking about", Black laughed. "Happened to him lots of times when we went to school."

"I would not brag so loudly if I were you Black", Lupin said and smirked. "You've never beaten me in a proper competition and you never will."

"Ooooh", came from the students and Mr. Potter and Flitwick laughed.

"Well then come up here and try and show me Remy", Black said and smirked. "I promise I will give their professor back to them in one piece."

"While your partner over there will have to pick up your pieces", Lupin said but got onto the podium. He took off his longer robe and handed it to Mr. Potter. Then he rolled his shoulders. Blaise looked between them. Black was taller and looked stronger but he knew Lupin was good at magic. This would be interesting.

"My money is on Black", Draco whispered.

"No way Lupin is gonna wipe the floor with him", Terry Boot from Ravenclaw said.

"Come on Sirius!" Weasley called. "Get him!"

"Go Professor Lupin", called Susan Bones from Hufflepuff. Blaise found himself cheering, silently, for Lupin as well. Mr. Potter was going to be the referee and he started by setting off some rules. They were only allowed to use _Depulso, Flipendo, Expelliarmus, Protego_ and _Episkey._

"Wordless allowed of course", Mr. Potter said. "Ready, get set… go!"

" _Dep-_ " Black began but found himself flying through the air and landing on his back at the end of the podium. His wand sailed through the air and landed in Lupin's hand. The hall was quiet then the students started cheering. Mr. Potter laughed loudly and Blaise found himself smiling as well. Then he heard something fall to the floor and turned his head. His ring had fallen out of the pocket he put it in. He had not had time to put it on this morning. Now he put it on and grinned at the feeling. It made him feel closer to his father for some reason.

"Hey can I challenge Blaise to a duel", Draco called and all eyes turned to him, even Blaise's. "I wanna show everyone that _I_ can beat him."

"Oh please if Harry can't how would you be able to", Weasley said.

"Because I am better than Potter. Come now Zabini!" He grabbed Blaise by the arm and dragged him up onto the podium. Blaise stood in Lupin's spot and felt Lupin's hand on his shoulder. Reassuring him that he did not need to do this. Blaise looked up at him and nodded. He could handle Draco. Draco looked smug.

"Fine", Lupin said. "But no curses Draco. Only _Depulso, Flipendo, Expelliarmus, Protego_ and _Episkey_ can be used."

"Yes, yes", Draco said and lifted his wand so that Blaise and he could greet each other. Blaise sighed and did the same.

"On my signal", Lupin said. "One, two, three!"

" _Depul-_ "

" _Expelliarmus_!" Blaise shouted and grabbed Draco's wand easily. Everybody except Pansy and Crabbe and Goyle cheered. Blaise blushed a little and walked up to Draco to hand his wand back. Draco snatched it and when Blaise turned his back on him something happened. He felt a warm feeling well up all around him and he heard a gasp and a yelp behind him. He twirled around and saw Draco standing there, looking singed. His hair was way messier than Potter's and his clothes were smoking. Blaise gaped in shock while the student body roared with laughter. What happened?! He looked around in confusion but saw no one with a wand. He looked up at the ceiling but the sky there was just blue and cloud free. What in Merlin's name happened? He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at Lupin. He looked a little pale and shocked. Blaise noticed all the grownups look shocked.

"Can someone tell me what happened", Blaise asked.

"Draco was about to hex you in the back but before he could he was zapped by a lightning from you", Lupin said gently. "How did you do that?"

"I didn't", Blaise said. "I just… I felt all warm and then I heard Draco yelp and then…" he looked around at the laughing students. "Did I do that?"

"Yes you did", Lupin said. "We just wonder how."

"I have no idea sir… but I know I'm in deep shit now." He looked at the Slytherins that looked ready to murder him.

* * *

Which prove to be much harder than anyone thought because no one could touch Blaise. Whenever something dangerous was about to happen to him he felt that warmth again and then the attacker got chocked by that strange force that surrounded him. The older students thought this was hilarious and the younger thought it was scary. The Slytherins in Blaise's year did not like this at all. So they started to avoid him even more than before, with the exception of Theodore Nott. The last time the chocking happened was during dinner so everyone was there, including all the teachers. Marcus Flint wanted to pay Blaise back for benching their seeker for a week's practicing. So he discretely moved his wand to cause a _Bat-Boogey-Hex_ only to have himself flung through the room and land on the Gryffindor table.

"Zabini!" Snape roared and got up, grabbed Blaise's shoulder and dragged him out of the room. Lupin and Dumbledore followed him.

"Sir I didn't do it", Blaise said as his head of house paced in front of him in his office. "I don't understand why this keep happening!"

"I have heard of all your little attacks on other students Zabini", Snape spat.

"But I didn't do it! This always happens when someone else is attacking _me_!"

"He's right Severus", Lupin said calmly. "At duelling class Draco Malfoy intended to hex Zabini in the back but he was chocked by something instead. Something or someone is protecting him."

"Protecting", Blaise whispered and looked down at his hand. The grownups noticed.

"Blaise?" Lupin asked and Blaise lifted his hand and stared at his ring. "Ah I see."

"What Lupin", Snape spat.

"Blaise has a Shield-ring. Someone that cares about you deeply Blaise must have made that. It will protect you from any attack where the person means actual harm to you. Let's say that I for fun throw a water charm at you it will not attack me. But if I am out to harm you the ring will attack me back. Good thing to have but considered cheating in quidditch or in competitive duelling. I suggest taking it off during those occasions yes?" Blaise nodded. "Good, let's go then. Lessons should begin soon."

* * *

The next day had been yet another Hogsmeade trip that Harry was banned from. Remus and Dorian had tried to talk to James and Sirius about it, but when they brought in Lily to discuss this even Remus and Dorian had to back down. It really wasn't fair. Which was why Harry had snuck out to go with Ron. Which led to Malfoy seeing his "head" floating around near the Shrieking Shack. Which was why Harry was now in Snape's office.

"What's this", Snape asked and held up the Marauders' Map.

"Nothing, just a piece of old parchment", Harry said and shrugged.

"Well you won't need such and _old_ parchment", Snape said while studying the parchment. "Why not throw it away?" he made a movement with his hand, almost like he was going to throw the map into the fire.

"No!" Harry called and nearly flew out of his chair.

"Oh why not? Is this also a gift from young Weasley? Or is it… something else? A letter perhaps, written with invisible ink? Or instructions on how to get to Hogsmeade without having to walk past the dementors?" Harry just tried to look confused. "Let me see here…" he put the map down and pulled out his wand. "Reveal your secrets." He tapped the map but nothing happened. Harry clutched his hands together to keep them from trembling. "Show yourself!" Snape hit the map a little harder, but it stayed empty. "Professor Severus Snape, a teacher at this school demands that you reveal the secrets you keep!" He hit the map again and this time it was as if an invisible hand started writing on it.

" _Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Snape and begs him to keep his abnormally large nose out of other people's business_ ", was the first thing that was written. Snape became stiff and Harry felt fear well up inside him. The map was not yet satisfied it seemed as it continued:

" _Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony and would like to add that Professor Snape is an ugly git._ " It would have been hilarious had not the situation been so dire. The map was still not satisfied.

" _Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that an idiot like that ever became a Professor._ " Harry closed his eyes in horror and when he opened them again the last line had been written.

" _Mr Wormtail bids Professor Snape good day, and advises him to wash his hair, the slime-ball._ "

"Oh really", Snape said with an exaggeratedly calm voice. "Let's see about that…" he stalked up to the fire place and grabbed some floo-powder. He threw it into the fire.

"Lupin!" he roared into the fire. "I want a word with you!" The flames roared to life and Remus stepped through. He brushed off his clothes and turned to Snape.

"You called Severus", he said calmly.

"Yes I did", Snape said and stalked back to his desk and pointed at the map. "I just confiscated this from young Mr. Potter." Remus walked up and looked at it. The expression on his face was too hard for Harry to read.

"Well", Snape asked but Remus did not reply. He looked as if he was thinking hard and fast. " _Well?_ This parchment seems to be filled with dark magic. That is supposed to be your area of expertise I believe. Where do you think Potter got his hands on it?"

"Filled with dark magic", Remus scoffed. Are you really that stupid Severus? To me it looks more like a piece of parchment that insults whoever tries to read it. Here watch this." He cleared his throat. "Professor Lupin at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry demands you show your secrets." He tapped the parchment and the words disappeared and new took their place.

" _Mr Moony presents his compliments to Professor Lupin and begs him to keep his sticky fingers to himself_ ", was the first thing that was written. Remus laughed but the map was still not finished:

" _Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Moony and would like to add that Professor Lupin is an ugly git._ "

" _Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment that someone actually hired someone like_ him _to become a professor._ "

" _Mr Wormtail bids Professor Lupin good day and advises him to cut his fingernails that creepy prat._ "

"See", Remus said. "Now I guess Harry got this as a gift because he cannot have gone to Zonkos himself."

"I believe he got it from the _manufacturers_ ", Snape spat.

"You mean from Mr. Wormtail and the other gentlemen? I hardly think so. Harry do you know this Wormtail?"

"N-no sir I have never met them", Harry said.

"There you go Severus, now I'll bring Harry back to his dorm. Good day." He took Harry by the arm and dragged him out just as Ron came around the corner with Neville. Remus ignored both boys and kept dragging Harry along with him. Ron and Neville hurried after.

"Uncle Remus I-" Harry began.

"I don't want to hear it", Remus growled and looked around to make sure they were alone. "I know very well what this is!" he held up the map. "And I do know that you know what happened to it. All I want to know is how long you've had it and how you got it back."

"I… I got it back at Christmas… from Fred and George."

"And you did not tell us about it because you wanted to find Pettigrew yourself did you not?"

"We just wanted to help…"

"You were putting yourselves in danger!" Remus yelled and all three of the boys jumped in fright. "You should have given it back at once, as soon as you got it! Don't you remember what happened last time a student dropped something around here?! Harry this is not a game that you and your friends can play. Contrary to your former teachers I do not trust Dumbledore blindly and I will _not_ let you and your friends run off on some heroic quests to have yourselves nearly killed! This is not a game, there is no reset button. This is dangerous and you have no idea of what you're dealing with. Pettigrew killed muggles in broad daylight just because he could. He would murder all three of you just because he can! Don't give him the opportunity!" they heard barking and Dorian came running up. "And where have you been! I told you to watch him!" the dog barked and Remus' eyes went huge. "What!? Okay show me." He put the map into his pocket and looked at the boys. "Ten points each from Gryffindor for not telling me about this." Then he ran off with Dorian.

* * *

Blaise sat under the tree again, with Luna this time. He was glaring at the quidditch pitch where the Slytherin team was practicing. They had exchanged the whole team except for Flint and Malfoy. Instead of going for skill they went for muscle and size. They were going to lose. Blaise knew it and that's why he was so angry. They could have won if Flint and Malfoy were at least a bit smarter.

"You are very emotional today", Luna said and looked up from her book, which she was reading upside down. "I have never seen you actually glare at something. Is this because of your new-found friend?"

"If that was the case I would have been emotional ages ago", Blaise spat.

"Because of Theodore and Malfoy?"

"Because of you, you stupid dimwit."

"At least I am not an arrogant prick."

"Excuse me?"

"That's the picture you have painted, the thing people believe. I don't."

"And I don't believe you are loony… you just… look at things differently. You see things."

"You do too but you don't want to."

"I think I don't know how to."

"I can teach you."

"There's no way to teach me…"

"You are a very broken person Blaise Zabini."

"And you can fix me?"

"A little?" she said and sat closer. "You are so angry at the world that you have become indifferent… but… not because you chose to." She looked at him. "You have seen more death and most but never talk about it."

"I can't."

"Not because it hurts too much."

"No…"

"You really can't, can you?"

"It's… impossible…"

"Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'."

"Who said that?"

"Audrey Hepburn she is a muggle actress, well was she died in January last year. We talked about her in muggle studies. She had a very pretty face and very nice voice. I wonder if actors can act so nicely because they actually see themselves like other people. If you could be anyone in the entire world who would you be?"

"You", Blaise said and snorted. "You just can't see the storm-cloud because of the rain can you?"

"I see all the raindrops and the clouds and the plurs as well."

"I see…" Blaise sighed and rubbed his temples.

"No you don't", Luna said and smiled. "But that's okay. I like you anyway."

* * *

 **TBC Sorry for the wait but I just started working again and life as a third grade teacher can be very hectic *phew* but to make up for the wait I made the chapter extra long ;)**


	19. Wormtail

Part 19

Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione had just been to visit Hagrid. After the victory of the quidditch cup Harry had now been able to focus all his attention on his studies and how to help Hagrid win over Malfoy in court. They had won, but barely. It was only because Harry's father and godfather had testified about Hagrid's good character and they had used Hagrid's memory of the incident to see what Malfoy had actually done. To say that Draco Malfoy was unhappy about it was taking it lightly. According to some Slytherin first years he had taken to hex anyone who even sniggered in the common room because he was sure they were sniggering about him. Harry and his friends and had just visited Hagrid to celebrate with him. Then Hagrid had realized that it was getting late and that they should not be running around without a teacher before Pettigrew was caught. So here they were now on their way back. Hermione squeaked loudly when Dorian appeared out of nowhere and walked beside her.

"Harry", Neville asked. "What was Trelawney's vision again?"

"She said something about the truth being revealed under the full moon at the night of a celebration for a friend about to lose something dear to them… The betrayed one shall return and shall divide the unity once more, however the unity will return and stronger than ever before it shall rise against the darkness surrounding on two fronts."

"Isn't… tonight a full moon", Neville asked and Hermione squeaked and hurriedly walked on Harry's other side, away from Dorian.

"It is", Harry said.

"And we… just had a celebration."

"Honestly Neville do you believe that garbage", Hermione asked. "Divination is stupid and illogical and…" she cut herself short when Dorian started growling darkly and barring his teeth. The children stared at him but he was not growling at them. He was growling at something in front of them. On a rock not far from them sat a rat. It was very thin and looked a little sick. He was standing on its hind legs watching them, with something lying at its feet. Dorian growled darkly and the rat squeaked, picked a wand up into its mouth and ran off. Dorian took off after it. Harry followed as well. He ignored his friends calling for him to wait and he saw the rat disappear into a hole and Dorian went after it. Harry was about to go in after them when the ground suddenly became the sky and the sky was underneath him. He landed hard on his back and sat up. He put his glasses back on just in time. He saw a big branch come towards him and rolled out of the way. He heard Hermione call his name before firing a spell at the tree. Neville and Ron pulled Harry back onto his feet. The little group nodded to each other and started trying to get past the swinging branches. When it seemed impossible Crookshanks appeared and crawled underneath the branches towards the tree. He put his paws on a knob on the root and the tree stilled. The children hurriedly slid down the hole and came into a long tunnel.

* * *

" _Lumos_ ", Harry whispered and his wand lit up. They were at the end of a long tunnel. They started walking through it, almost bent double and hurried on their steps. They felt like they went on forever but soon the tunnel started leading upwards and they came to the end of it. They crawled out of the hole and found themselves in a dirty, old room. The wallpapers were falling off and things looked completely destroyed around them. It looked as if no one had lived there for years. The floorboards creaked and groaned underneath their feet.

"We're… we must be in the Shrieking Shack", Hermione whispered as they continued to look around. The walked up a flight of stairs and could hear muffled angry noises. Harry pushed open a door and his eyes widened.

"Dorian!" he shouted and ran inside. Dorian was in his human form, lying on the floor tied up and gagged. Harry ran over to him and removed the gag.

"Harry you need to get out of here!" Dorian said.

"Not without you, what were you thinking!?" Harry asked.

"I thought I was going to catch that rat and bring him back to Remy. But then he turned human and I knew that if I bit him I would transfer the curse so I turned human as well and he tied me up with magic ropes! That is totally unfair!" Hermione ran up to them and cast a spell to release Dorian. Dorian got up and brushed off his clothes and then reached out a hand to shake her hand.

"Don't touch me", Hermione said and jumped back in fright.

"Hermione no", Harry said.

"Harry don't touch him! Don't you know what he is!?"

"Of course I know who he is."

"He's not a _who_ ", Hermione yelled and raised her wand. "He's a werewolf!"

Neville and Ron raised their wands as well in fright. Harry stepped between them and Dorian, holding his own wand high.

" _Expelliarmus_ ", squeaked a voice behind them and all four wands sailed through the air and landed in a hand. The children got pulled behind Dorian and he stood between them with his arms out to keep the children behind him. At the doorway stood a man. He was really skinny and his long blonde hair hung down over his shoulders. He had dark rings around his eyes and his body was shaking. He looked about to be sick.

"Y-you c-children can go", he stuttered. "B-but the w-wolf stays." Harry recognized the man from Uncle Moony's memories. Only this man was much skinnier than the one in Moony's memories. Harry did recognize him anyway. This was Peter Pettigrew. Wait… what did he just say?

"We are not leaving Dorian with you", Harry said and tried to look brave. "You're a murderer! You sold my parents out and tried to kill them and Sirius later and you burnt down Uncle Remus' house."

"I-I did n-not burn… no I did not do that… the message… the message on the wall! He was lying! He lied all of it was lies! Lies!"

"Hey calm down", Dorian said. "If you want me fine but let the children go."

"No!" Harry yelled and grabbed a hold of Dorian's arm. "Why did you come here!? What are you doing here?!"

"I c-came to talk to you…" Pettigrew whimpered. "That is why I broke into the tower… but then… a-after that boy brought me in… he was very nice. I saw… I saw _him_. He would understand! I needed to talk to him! S-so instead o-of you children I-I decided to lure him here."

"Who?" Ron asked. "Harry?"

"N-no Mo-"

" _Expelliarmus!_ " Three voices shouted and the wands flew out of Pettigrew's hands and got snatched up in the air by Sirius, Remus and James. Peter's face paled.

"Well, well, well", Sirius said in a sickly sweet tone, which Harry knew from experience was a very dangerous thing. "What do we have here. A little rat coming out to play."

"S-Sirius p-please j-just listen-" Pettigrew stuttered.

"No!" Sirius yelled. "You are a traitor and traitors doesn't need to be listened to! You are coming with us to the dementors!"

"No please no!" Pettigrew whimpered and looked around. His gaze landed on Remus. "Moony! Moony please they tried to kill me Moony! He lied to me! He-he got you killed! That's what happened! He told me to tell You-Know-Who about Lily and J-James and… and then he… he told me they had… that they had killed you and left… and left a message on the wall! The message Moony!"

"Don't you dare talk to him you lying rat!", James roared. "I should kill you for what you did to my family!"

"No", Remus said calmly. "No one is going to kill anyone until we have cleared up a few things. Right Peter." He put away his wand and sat down on a broken chair. "Like why you escaped from Azkaban in the first place."

"I… there were people visiting", Pettigrew whimpered and cowered away into a corner, as far away from them as he could. "They talked about Harry turning thirteen and… and I realized now he was old enough to… to listen… to understand."

"Understand what", Sirius spat. "Why you betrayed your friends and tried to kill them all?"

"I didn't mean to", Pettigrew whimpered. "He told me to tell You-Know-Who. If I did he could protect them. But he lied! He lied and Harry disappeared! Then I went to find you but you were gone too and the message! The message on the chimney!"

"Yes, yes the message from you", James spat.

"No! I did not do that! It was not me! I did not do that!"

"You signed it Peter", Remus said.

"No! The message! Say it!"

"Mischief Managed – Peter", Remus spoke calmly.

"No! I did not! I did not write it! Moony! Moony I didn't!"

"You signed it you bastard", Sirius yelled.

"No! No I didn't… say it… say it again! It's wrong. No I did not do that. No I did not."

"Stop it", James growled.

"It is all wrong! I did not say that. I did not write that! I did not Moony! He must have! He must have! Say the message Moony!"

"Mischief Managed – Pe…" Remus trailed off and his eyes went big. Pettigrew looked hopeful but James and Sirius looked a bit worried. Dorian did too. He moved the children back behind James and Sirius and then went to Remus.

"Remy", he asked. "What is it?" Remus lifted his gaze and looked at Pettigrew.

"It… wasn't you", he said and got up. "It wasn't you that burnt down my house!"

"What?!" James yelled. "Moony have you lost it completely!?"

"No it make sense!" Remus said. "When we wrote messages to each other how did we sign off?"

"Moony, Padfoot, Prongs or Wormtail", Sirius growled.

"Yes but what was signed under that message?" Remus asked.

"Peter", James and Sirius said at the same time and it dawned on them. Peter had signed with his name, the _wrong_ name. Why would he do that if he wanted them to know it was him? If he wanted to taunt them he would have flaunted the name Wormtail! James felt hesitant, what should they do? Sure maybe Peter had not burnt down Moony's house but he had still told Voldemort where to find the Potters and he had attacked them on that street.

"Okay so theoretically you didn't burn the house down", Sirius spat. "But you spread out the blood!"

"W-what blood?" Pettigrew squeaked.

"Moony's! It was all over the floor!"

"Moony's blood?" Pettigrew asked even more confused. "I didn't… I don't…"

"Why did you have my blood Peter", Remus asked.

"I didn't! I was not at your house Moony!"

"Fine but you did the rest", Sirius yelled. "You got James' mother killed, you attacked Lily, James and I and killed all those muggles!"

"I didn't mean to", Pettigrew whimpered. "He told me to do it."

"Yes, yes your Voldy told you to."

"No not him", Pettigrew whimpered. "No, no, no. It was not him. He told me to tell You-Know-Who and I did. He told me to tell him so that he could rescue everyone. Yes he did. Then he told me that you all were there but could not save Moony. Then he told me you had all let them just take Harry and killed Moony and that you were going to kill me! He said you were intruders with Polyjuice! He said you had all been killed and that I had to kill you to save everyone else! Then I said the wrong spell and… and… I couldn't… and my wand exploded and my finger fell… and… and… Then I heard you were at court with _Veritaserum_ and they asked who you were and you said your names... He lied! He makes you think he's on your side and… and when I heard what he did to Moony I understood! Moony would understand! You understand right Moony? Moony?" Pettigrew crawled over to Remus and grabbed his arm. "You believe me don't you Moony?"

"Get off him", Sirius roared and flung Pettigrew back which was way easier than last time he had to carry or move the guy. Pettigrew landed on the floor in a heap. He whimpered and covered his head with his arms.

"Let's take him back to the castle", James said. "Then the dementors can have him."

"Wait", Remus said.

"What?" Sirius asked. "Oh come on Moony you can't believe this piece of shit can you!?"

Remus ignored him and walked over to the whimpering man in the corner. Remus crouched down in front of him.

"Peter", he said and the man whimpered. "Wormtail."

"Y-yes", Pettigrew whimpered and looked at him with big eyes filled with fear.

"Who is _he_ ", Remus asked.

"Y-you believe me?" Pettigrew asked and sat up.

"Who is he Peter", Remus said.

"He… he tricked me… he said that… that if I told You-Know-Who where James a-and Lily were he would… he would be there to save them and… and destroy You-Know-Who. So… so I told him where they were and then I told You-Know-Who and… and he went there and I thought he had killed him. B-but th-then I read i-in the _Prophet_ th-that James and Lily were o-okay but H-Harry was missing and… and that H-Harry defeated You-Know-Who and that you had died and that I had done it and… and… He said they were not them and I had to make sure so I wanted to talk to P-Prongs and P-Padfoot b-but they s-started screaming and I got… I got scared and… and I was just g-going to c-cast _Bombarda_ b-beside them t-to make them s-shut up but I s-said wrong and t-tried to stop my w-wand and my wand blew my finger o-off and destroyed the street and… and… and I got scared so I… I… I ran away and… and…"

"Wormtail", Remus asked and took his hands. "Who. Is. He?" The shack was completely quiet then Pettigrew clung onto Remus' hands.

"Dumbledore", he whispered and Remus' eyes grew wide.

"Aw come one Moony", Sirius said. "He's just saying what you want to hear!"

"Wormtail", Remus said. "Look me in the eyes and tell me who he is."

Pettigrew held onto Remus' hands so hard Remus could feel his fingers going numb, but Pettigrew looked at him and met his gaze. His eyes were filled with fear, but there was also a little bit of hope there. Hope that at least one of his friends would believe him.

"Who told you all that Wormtail", Remus asked. "Who told you to do all those things?"

"P-Professor Dumbledore", Pettigrew whispered keeping his eyes locked on Remus'.

"Remus you can't believe a word he says!" James said. "He's lying!"

"As did Dumbledore", Remus said and got up, pulling Pettigrew with him. "Now there is only one way to find out if Peter is telling the truth."

"I am Moony I am", Pettigrew whimpered.

"Dorian", Remus asked. "Can you make Veritaserum?"

"In my sleep", Dorian said and grinned.

"Hold on you're bringing _that_ back to the castle!?" Sirius yelled. "Merlin's beard Remus he's a traitor!"

"He followed Dumbledore's orders as did I", Remus spat. "Why can't the two of you see that? Dumbledore claimed he was under the _Imperius Curse_ then so what if he was when talking to Pete as well? Let's just stay calm and give Peter some _Veritaserum_ and we will know for sure. If he's telling the truth we help prove it. If he's lying… the dementors can have him."

"Fine", James spat and grabbed Pettigrew harshly. Sirius took Pettigrew's other arm. "But you better hope you are right Remy."

"I am always right", Remus snorted and ushered the children out in front of him.

* * *

As they got out on the school grounds Harry walked at the front with Ron and Neville. They were talking about what to believe. Sirius and James walked in the middle with Pettigrew while Hermione, Dorian and Remus were walking in the back. Hermione was asking the two questions about Dorian's lycanthropy. How he got bitten and so on. Pettigrew was looking around in fear, fearing that the dementors would pop out any second. Harry didn't know what to believe. All his life, well since he was six, he'd been told that Peter Pettigrew was a traitor. But now Uncle Moony seemed to believe he wasn't a traitor at all. Harry knew that Dumbledore had been under a curse when he told Moony to leave with Harry so it was logical that he would have done the same to Pettigrew. Harry knew his godfather and father did not believe it for a second, but he knew his mother would. She and Remus were alike in thought so if Remus was coming around so would his mother do too. Harry didn't know how to feel or think about this.

"Harry!" he heard someone scream and turned around. On either side of Hermione was no longer two men in circus-like outfits. Instead there was a honey-coloured werewolf on her left and a brown-blond one on her right. Neville and Ron gaped in what could only be a mix of horror and awe. Hermione looked terrified though and ran to Harry. Harry hugged her.

"It's okay", he said. "Remus and Dorian are in full control of-"

He was cut off by a loud growl behind them. They turned around and Harry's eyes widened in horror. There was a black wolf moving towards them slowly. It was snarling.

"Boys take Hermione and run", Sirius said and lifted his wand.

"But", Harry began.

"Now Harry!" James shouted as the werewolf charged. But it did not go for the children instead it went for James, Sirius and Pettigrew. Sirius and James transformed as did Peter and the wolf's jaws closed on thin air, just where Pettigrew's throat had been. The little rat started scurrying towards the forest. The werewolf snarled and turned to the children. It snarled and jumped at them. But got tackled by two other wolves. Remus and Dorian snarled and growled at the other werewolf. Harry started pulling Hermione with him towards the castle, James and Sirius urging them on in their Animagus forms.

"Moony!" Harry exclaimed when he saw the black werewolf clamp its jaws around Remus' throat but Dorian was there to help. The werewolf realized it was outnumbered and set off after the rat. Moony and Dorian hot on its tail. The last thing Harry saw before McGonagall swooped them into the castle with Flitwick and Snape was the three wolves disappearing into the Forest.

* * *

 **TBC Hmmmm who is right? Sirius or Remus?**


	20. Let Lupin Stay

Part 20

The first thing Harry did the next morning was run to Remus' office. He flung the door opened and gaped. Remus was packing all his things. Harry looked around in horror.

"You… you've been fired?" he asked and felt tears burn in his eyes.

"No", Remus said gently. "I quit."

"What!? Why?"

"Because this morning Snape let slip that I am a werewolf", Remus said. "He did not like the things that map told him." Remus nodded at the thing on his desk. "So he let it slip to his House and they spread the word. This afternoon the owls will be arriving and parents will come screaming for my head. I better leave before anyone gets hurt."

"But… you're hurt…" Harry whispered. He could see the bandages. "And… and Pettigrew escaped last night and that werewolf-"

"Got killed by some centaurs before Dorian and I could do it", Remus cut in. "The werewolf was one of Greyback's. Not sure which one." Remus looked at him. "Why do you look so miserable Harry?"

"None of it made any difference", Harry whispered. "You have to leave and Pettigrew escaped."

"Didn't make any difference, cub to me it made all the difference in the world. You helped me get one step closer to finding the truth. Because of you and your friends a possibly innocent man was saved from a horrible fate. It made a great deal of difference." He walked to get his coat. "I am proud of how much you have learned this year Harry and to finally see the young man you have become. Now as I am no longer your teacher I feel no guilt whatsoever for giving this back to you." He pointed at the map. "Mischief Managed. As for Pettigrew…" Remus smiled. "Well let's just say he likes it in his new home so far."

"You got him?" Harry asked with big eyes.

"No Dorian did and we left him in good hands until we can dig into this a bit more."

"Where?"

"It's a secret", Remus teased and finished packing. "Now let's see here… I got all my things, I got Dorian's things now… where is Dorian? Stupid question, he's probably in the Great Hall trying to get as much food as he can… stupid mutt." Remus shrunk all his things and put them in his pockets before handing the map back to Harry. Harry quickly put it in his pocket.

"Care to walk me out Harry?" Remus asked and noticed the tears on Harry's cheeks. "Aw cub… come here." He held his arms open and Harry ran to him and clung to him.

"It's not fair!" Harry sobbed. "You're the best teacher we've had and just because you have a furry problem you can't stay? It's not fair!"

"Life isn't always fair cub", Remus said gently.

"It still sucks!"

"Sadly there is nothing you can do cub. You and your friends might not be scared of me but the rest of the students will be. They will no longer accept me so Dumbledore can't rip my resigning letter even if I really wished he would."

"Because the students won't want you", Harry asked, formulating a plan.

"Yes… now come on let's go fetch my husband the mangy mutt."

He put an arm around Harry's shoulders and headed for the Great Hall.

* * *

It was a Saturday so the Hall was filled. James, Sirius and all the teachers were there too. When they entered all the talking died away but Remus ignored it and craned his neck to look for Dorian. He soon found him at the teacher's table glaring at Snape. Remus sighed and walked towards the table with Harry behind him. He patted Dorian's head and told him to come along but Dorian refused to budge.

"You are making a scene", Remus said. "Come now we'll deal with it later." Dorian huffed but turned and walked away from Snape. Remus smiled at the other teachers.

"I'm so sorry Remus", McGonagall said. "If it was up to me you would be staying."

"Thank you Minerva, but I don't want to cause anymore fear or troubles than I already have."

"This is humbug", Flitwick said. "You are the best professor in DADA we've had for a very long time and you are the least dangerous person I know! You do not deserve this."

"The students' safety must come first."

"So don't leave", Harry called and all eyes were on him. "Don't leave Professor Lupin, please."

"Harry-"

"No! No it's not fair! You are the best DADA teacher we've ever had and everyone knows it they are just blinded by… by a furry problem! You're not dangerous other than 12 nights of the year! I don't know about everyone else but I know we won't get a teacher as good as you next year! Percy!" he turned to the Head Boy. "Have you had _anyone_ better than Professor Lupin during your seven years here?"

"N-no", Percy said and shook his head.

"Wood", Harry asked.

"No one even comes close", Wood agreed.

"So why can't we let Lupin stay!?"

"Because he's a werewolf", Malfoy called.

"12 _nights_ of the year", Harry said. "I don't know about you but I don't have my DADA classes at night! Besides we've been safe this entire year right? And who to teach us more about how to defend ourselves against dark creatures than an actual victim of a dark curse!? No one! So I say let: Lupin stay!"

The hall was quiet then Ron, Hermione and Neville got up.

"Let Lupin Stay", they called. Fred and George followed suit and soon the entire Gryffindor table was chanting: "Let Lupin Stay!" The Ravenclaws followed, then the Hufflepuffs. Harry grinned widely at Remus. Remus just smiled and wrapped an arm around his shoulders. Dumbledore sighed.

"It does not matter", he said. "The school board will never agree unless _all_ four Houses wishes for it." All eyes turned to the Slytherin table where no one had moved. The other three tables kept chanting, but Snape looked smug. Remus noticed something though. Blaise Zabini looked about ready to burst. But before Remus could say anything Blaise got up. The entire room grew quiet and everyone stared at him. Blaise was breathing hard and there was someone drumming inside his skull, why else would it hurt that badly? He ignored it however.

"Blaise?" Theo asked and grabbed his wrist. "Blaise."

"Let Lupin Stay", Blaise whispered.

"What!?"

"Let Lupin Stay", Blaise said a little louder and the students around him stared. Blaise lifted his gaze and met Remus'. "Let Lupin Stay…"

"Have you lost your mind Zabini!?" Malfoy yelled.

"No and I don't plan to", Blaise spat. "You might not care about defending yourself against dark arts Malfoy or care about your education but _I_ do. Potter is right. If we lose Lupin we'll get someone new, someone _worse_. What if it is a new Lockhart or a new Quirrell? No I'd rather stick to the best DADA teacher we've had even though he is a werewolf. Potter is right. He's only dangerous 12 nights of the year and he has never tried to harm anyone. So I say: Let. Lupin. Stay."

His words were followed by silence for just a few seconds then Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw broke out into loud cheers. Blaise blushed a little but stood his ground and chanted with them.

"Let Lupin Stay! Let Lupin Stay!"

Remus blinked back tears and Dorian came darting down the aisle, jumped and transformed in mid-air. He nailed the landing in front of Remus and the entire room stared at them.

"What ya saying Remy?" he asked and took his husband's hands. "One more year yeah?"

"Only if the school will have me", Remus asked and looked at the teachers. McGonagall walked around the table and hugged him.

"It would be our pleasure", she said. "Now you two go an unpack. We have work to do."

The school cheered and Dorian and Remus got swarmed by Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. James and Sirius grinned at their friend. They'd never seen a smile on his face that big.

* * *

The owls started arriving just like Remus had predicted but the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress replied to them all that the students had elected Remus Lupin as their DADA teacher. There was nothing they or the school board could do because the students were going to refuse to leave the school grounds if they did not allow Remus Lupin to stay. Harry and all the other students from "Let Lupin Stay-campaign" were camping out in the Great Hall. Harry looked around and his gaze landed on a lone figure in the corner. Blaise Zabini was the only Slytherin present. Harry looked around but saw no one else from Slytherin House. So he got up, took his red sleeping bag and marched over to Blaise's spot in the Great Hall. All eyes were on Harry, even Blaise's. Harry sat down next to the Slytherin and made himself comfortable.

"Have you lost your mind Potter", Blaise asked. "Why are you sitting here with _me_?"

"Because you looked lonely", Harry said. "And I think that you are really brave."

"For what", Blaise asked dryly.

"For standing up for Professor Lupin even though the rest of the Snakes did not."

"Look Potter it has nothing to do with bravery. We Slytherins are cunning and ambitious and have a longing to be the best. I want to be the best and to get there I need the best teachers. That's all it is. Most 'Snakes' agree with me that Lupin is the best but they would not openly support a werewolf because it might look as if they are junior Death Eaters or something. My family was neutral during the war so I don't give a shit. All I want is the opportunity to get the best education I can so why should I not try to get the best teacher?"

"You're lying", a lofty voice said as an, to Harry, unfamiliar girl sat down beside them with her blue Ravenclaw sleeping bag. "You just like him and his friend."

"Luna Lovegood", Blaise said. "Meet Harry Potter, Potter meet Luna."

"Hello Harry", Luna said and smiled. "Beware of the nargles around your house."

"Um… okay?" Harry said and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Why do you think I am lying Luna?" Blaise asked her.

"Because your eyes tell one story and your mouth another", Luna said. "You like the rest of us did it because we like Lupin. He is nice and just and we feel safe around him."

"Sure _you_ do _Luna_ ", Blaise said and to Harry it sounded really hostile but Luna just smiled.

"Oh is that why Dorian always howls when he is near me?" she asked and giggled. "He is funny."

"No, Dorian is _crazy_ ", Blaise said.

"I heard that", came across the hall and they looked up to see Dorian entertaining some first years by riding a unicycle and juggling at the same time.

"See", Blaise said. "Crazy." Harry and Luna laughed. Harry noticed Hermione join them and she sat down on Harry's other side. They little group watched Dorian living up the place with his tricks. The students laughed and clapped. Remus, McGonagall and Flitwick just smiled. Madame Pomfrey was looking at him with an unreadable look on her face. Snape, Dumbledore and the other teachers were nowhere to be found, while James and Sirius had gone to talk to the school board, which they had seats on but never really used. Dorian was just about to do a trick when the doors to the Hall slammed open behind him, hit the wheel of his unicycle and sent him flying into the group of first years. They all squealed and Remus hurriedly got up. McGonagall however walked to the door.

"Molly", she said politely. A big group of parents were standing there. Among them were Molly Weasley, she seemed to be their leader.

"Children", Molly shouted, ignoring her. "Pack your things we are going back home."

"No", Fred and George said.

"What!?"

"No mum", Ron said as well and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"This is not up for negotiation!"

"Fine", George said and sat down. "Then we-"

"are going to stay here. Because-"

"-we want to keep the best teacher in DADA-"

"-that this school has ever had."

Molly looked between the twins when they spoke.

"He's a werewolf!" she screeched and the other parents nodded in agreement.

"So what?" Ginny asked.

"They're dangerous!"

"Lady you are the only dangerous person in here", Dorian groaned and rubbed his head. He was lying on his back with his legs up on a bench. The first years giggled at him. "That pitch itself could burst someone's eardrums."

"Excuse me!?"

"Dorian this is not the right time for this", Remus said and turned to the parents. "Yes I'm a werewolf but only one night a month. And during that night I lock myself away so that I cannot harm anyone. Which I would never do because I keep my mind during the full moons anyway."

"But you _might_ hurt someone", Molly growled. "What if you don't take the potion?"

"Who says we use a potion to keep our minds", Dorian asked hotly. "That stupid potion is of no use for someone like us two."

"Dorian", Remus began.

"No", Dorian said. "I will not hear of it! I will…" he trailed off and paled. "Sorry." Remus had also turned pale and both of them looked like puppies getting barked at by their mother. Harry was confused as was everyone else. However Neville snapped out of it first.

"But Professor Lupin saved us last night!" he said and all eyes turned to him. "Y-yeah we were walking back to the castle with Mr. Potter and Mr. Black when… when a black werewolf came at us. L-Lupin attacked it and chased it off with Dorian. They also protected us against Peter Pettigrew!"

"Pettigrew was here!?" Susan Bones' mother exclaimed in horror.

"Yes but Professor Lupin and Dorian chased him away", Hermione said. "Pettigrew and that werewolf appeared and they were going to kill us but Lupin and Dorian stopped them. Look at Lupin's neck!" All eyes were on Remus and he unconsciously moved a hand to the bandages covering his neck. Exposing some on his arms as well. Harry now noticed that Dorian's arms also were covered in bandages. He had thought it a part of his clothing style but realized that was not the case. His fingers, except the tips and all the way up to his shoulders were covered in bandages.

"Professor Lupin saved everyone at the quidditch game", Cedric Diggory said and got up. Ignoring his father's attempt to get him to come home. "Dementors swarmed the stadium and if he hadn't chased them off someone might have gotten badly hurt or _kissed_!"

"He did the same on the train ride here!" Ron hurriedly said. "The… the dementors attacked us and he chased it off!"

"And he saved my life!" Terry Boot said. "My bogart was about to kill me but he stopped it!"

More and more students started yelling about this and Remus took his wand and pointed at his neck.

"QUIET!" he yelled and all eyes turned to him. He moved his wand. "Thank you. Now Molly you seem to be the leader of this thing so I'll direct myself at you first. Listen… I have been a werewolf for a _very_ long time. I know exactly what to do and what not to do. Your brothers knew and they were okay with it. Heck they even said they'd track down the bastard that bit me and kill him for me. Molly I have been a werewolf far longer than we have known each other. Have I _ever_ given you cause to believe I am dangerous?"

"No", Molly admitted. "But the children are at risk."

"No they really aren't. I have a place I can go to on the night of the full moon if that worries anyone. I still keep my mind the whole time but I can still go out in the forest or apparate to some area where no one can find me. The dangerous werewolves are those who _want_ to hurt people. I do not. I've never wanted that. But lets look at this through a teaching perspective. Exams are coming up and the N.E. for this year seventh years in DADA is looking very promising. I am sure all my students will get Es or Os. Why? Because I have actually been able to teach them things. Last year they had Lockhart teaching them and how did they fair? Pretty bad. Mr. Weasley", he turned to Percy. "Can you explain the best way to fight a manticore?"

"Manticores are said to be immune to charms professor", Percy said and stood tall. "The best way to subdue one would be conjuring rope and tie the beast's legs together or to tie the stinger down onto its back. If you immobilize the stinger you stand a better chance. The best thing to do is be a group because you can all use ropes to tie it up. If you tie it up in a certain way it will fight its own strength."

"Very good!" Remus said and turned to a first year Ravenclaw. "Lucy show us the smokescreen spell please."

"M-me but I couldn't do it", Lucy whispered.

"I believe in you", Remus said gently and smiled at her. "Remember the wand movement."

"Round, round we go from nose to toe", Lucy said and moved her wand. " _Fumos_!" a smoke screen appeared and she squalled happily and her parents looked delighted.

"Ginny", Remus said and turned to Ginny and pulled his wand out. "Disarm me."

" _Expelliarmus_!" Ginny shouted happily and caught Remus' wand elegantly.

"Very good!" Remus said. "Zabini!" All eyes turned to the lone Slytherin. "Show me a spell that works on both ghouls and hinkypunks."

" _Lumos-Duo_ ", Blaise said and a light appeared at the end of his wand shining brightly.

"Katie", Remus went on. "I think my husband needs a bath."

"Oh no no Remy don't you dare", Dorian said and squeaked before making a run for it.

" _Aqua Eructo_!" Katie called and Dorian got drenched… as did the people closest to him. The students laughed.

"Lee", Remus said and grinned. "Wands at a ready."

Lee Jordan grinned proudly and did just that. He held his wand ready and then two sleeping bags came sailing at his head.

" _Protego_!" he called and the shield blocked the first. " _Diminuendo!_ " The sleeping bag shrunk and landed by his feet, no bigger than a pea.

"Very good… now who to pick…" he looked around amongst his sixth years and Ginny handed his wand back to him. "Ah!" he chose a girl from Hufflepuff. She showed her parents that she had finally learned to light candles without saying anything. Her classmates cheered. Remus turned to the parents who all looked at their children a bit impressed.

"Now", Remus said. "How many of you parents can honestly say that your children have learned something useful in DADA since they started Hogwarts?" No one said anything. "Can the students?"

"NO!" the seventh years yelled, even Percy.

"How about this year?"

The yes that came from every corner of the room was so loud it nearly broke a few eardrums. When the cheers died down a single person walked forward. Lucius Malfoy.

"That may be as it may be", he said with his cool voice. "But it does not however count for the students' safety."

"Of course it does because I have taught them how to defeat someone like me", Remus said and crossed his arms. "Everyone from third year and up knows how to successfully defend themselves against a hostile werewolf and how to recognize one. Besides they are safe with me here, but what would a former Death Eater know?"

"I'll have you know-"

"That the case was dropped yes but how many here _really_ believes that Malfoy?"

It was silent.

"I will only leave if the students want me to", Remus said and crossed his arms. "And according to the rules set up by the founders themselves the student body can decide who their teacher is _if_ there is representatives from every single house."

"But is there?" Malfoy asked and turned his stone gaze on the single Slytherin in the room. Harry felt his hopes die. Draco was the Slytherin prince and his father was now putting Blaise to the test. All eyes was on the poor fouteen-year old. Blaise didn't look Malfoy in the eye. What should he do? What would… what would his father have done? He felt the ring on his hand and looked at it. His father must have been great at DADA and charms to create something like this. Blaise wanted to know how so that maybe he could find out who the man was. But he couldn't do that if they didn't have a good teacher.

"Well Zabini", Malfoy asked.

But then again if he went against Malfoy Sr. it would be treason against his own house. Though… Malfoy wasn't the only Slytherin in the world was he? There were lots of other Slytherin parents and lots of other Slytherins. Merlin himself had been one and he had never caved to creeps like Lucius Malfoy… a man that obviously didn't shy away from throwing _Crucio_ on his own son. Supporting him would be supporting abuse and Blaise did not support abuse of any kind.

"Well Zabini", Malfoy asked and Blaise lifted his gaze and glared at him with defiance in his eyes.

"Let. Lupin. Stay." Blaise growled.

"I beg your pardon?" Malfoy asked shocked.

"Let Lupin Stay."

"What!?"

"Let Lupin Stay."

"Why you little-"

"LET LUPIN STAY!" Blaise roared and the students started cheering. "You have no power here Malfoy! If there's one thing to never trust it's a snake and just look at you! Snakes everywhere! I'd rather trust this werewolf than you!"

"Why you insolent", he raised his hand to strike the boy but the ring protected him. It zapped Malfoy and sent him flying into a wall with a loud thud. At first no one said anything then Luna looked at him.

"Did he have a nargle on his back", she asked and everyone started laughing. Hagrid hurriedly escorted Malfoy out and McGonagall and Flitwick decided to handle the rest of the parents. But it was clear for everyone there. Lupin would be allowed to stay.

* * *

 **TBC**


	21. Sir Zabini vs Sir Potter

Part 21

The rest of the term went by rather quickly. Lupin was everyone's favourite teacher and nearly all parents changed their minds about him when they saw their children's grades and heard them talking about their professor. When it was time for the students to go home Remus went on the train again. He did that for Dorian's sake because Dorian hated to apparate and he hated to floo. So they took the train. They did not however have to sit alone for very long because shortly after the train started moving Harry and his friends hurried into their compartment. All four wore wide smiles and Harry sat between Dorian and Remus. Dorian had decided to stay in human form for now. Hermione looked at how he and Remus were dressed and concluded that they could both fit in at a punk rock concert or perhaps just a normal rock concert she wasn't really sure. She also blushed a little whenever Dorian looked at her. She still had a little crush on him. If Dorian knew he didn't say anything instead he just kept trying to teach Neville how to juggle.

Remus sat in the corner with Harry tucked into his side. Ron was eating candy and she had been reading. She decided to go and stretch her legs a little. She left the compartment and started to look around for some of her other friends. She said hello to a few and continued walking. When she got to the end of the train she found one of the compartment doors slightly open. She opened it fully and gasped in surprise. Inside sat Blaise Zabini surrounded by ruined belongings. He looked up at her.

"What", he asked.

"What happened!?" she asked and hurried inside.

"My house mates did not like my betrayal", Blaise said and shrugged as he cast a few spells to repair his books.

"Betrayal?" Hermione asked and started helping him.

"Siding with the rest of the school… choosing a werewolf over Malfoy."

"That's so horrible…"

"Rather my things than me", Blaise said with another shrug and got up. " _Scourgify_." He pointed at the spilt ink and it vanished. Hermione watched him. She knew it had been her she would be angry or crying, Zabini didn't seem to care. He was known as Stone-Face Zabini but did that mean he didn't have feelings or did he just not show them? It was really hard to tell. The only time she had seen him show emotion was when he yelled at Mr. Malfoy. Before that he has always had the same stone-face expression on his face. Hermione started to help him gathering all his things back, when she froze. There was a Walkman lying on the floor. She carefully picked it up. Blaise snatched it from her.

"You have a _muggle_ invention", Hermione asked shocked.

"I love music… my dad gave it to me when I was six", Blaise replied. "He made sure it would work at Hogwarts as well and he taught me how to make cassettes…"

"I'm just… aren't you pureblooded?"

"So?"

"Nothing", Hermione said.

"Figures…"

He got everything packed and shrunk his things and put them in his pockets. She looked at him.

"What now", he asked. "Have you realized I'm black?"

"No I just…"

"Just what?"

"I think you should sit with us", she said.

"Excuse me?"

"That way no one will attack you again."

"Thanks but no thanks Granger. Sitting with you will give me even more troubles. Slytherins can be cruel and hold grudges but over something like this… well the majority will forget about it over summer. I'll just charm the door to keep Slytherins out and I'll be fine." He sat down and proceeded to look out the window. Hermione knew she would get nowhere with him so she left to go back to her own compartment. However Hermione was never without a plan.

* * *

She walked into the compartment and sat down, with a "worried" look on her face. Well she was worried but her face was a bit exaggerated. The result was instant. Neville noticed first and the others noticed as well. When Remus asked her what was wrong she told them what she had seen. She looked as Dorian rose but Remus pulled him back into his seat.

"That will only make it worse", Remus said calmly. "Blaise is already viewed as a traitor for supporting us so if we sit by him it will only solidify it. Don't worry Hermione, I am sure he will have company soon." Hermione was not so sure.

* * *

When they got to the station James, Sirius and Lily were there to meet them along with the Longbottoms, the Weasleys and the Grangers. The children rushed to their parents for hugs and the eagerness to share stories. Dorian put his arm around Remus' waist as they walked closer to the families. They did not get very far because everywhere they ran into students that wanted to say goodbye to Remus or have their parents meet him. Dorian enjoyed it a lot, Remus not as much. He was famous now… well more famous. He had been famous for raising Harry for a while, now he was famous for being a werewolf teacher as well. Dorian soaked it all up and enjoyed the fact that everyone thought he was a metamorphmagus or an animagus because he could change into a dog. They also told their parents how Dorian had pretended to be a muggle just so he could mess with Snape. And of course all of Dorian's circus tricks had to be brought up. Dorian grinned happily and promised to show them at a later date. When the children, a whole bunch of first years, started begging and giving him puppy-eyes to rival his own Dorian caved and turned to Remus. Remus sighed with a fond smile and enlarged Dorian's unicycle from his pocket. Everyone around started watching as Dorian cycled around doing tricks. Remus felt two arms around his shoulders and first looked at James and then at Sirius.

"Your husband is off his rocker", James said happily.

"I know", Remus said and smiled fondly. "But people love him for it."

"He is certainly entertaining", Sirius said and grinned. "Can you do that?" he nodded at Dorian.

"Sure I can Dorian taught me."

"What!?" James and Sirius yelled. "Nu uh!"

"Yeah uh", Remus mocked.

"Prove it!"

"I didn't know you two were twins."

"We are not!"

"Well you talk at the same time."

"We do not!"

"Ah okay you just share one brain between you then. That explains a lot."

"LUPIN!" they yelled.

"Okay, okay", Remus said and conjured up a unicycle for himself and whistled at Dorian. Dorian grinned at him and Remus got onto the unicycle and they started a strange dance routine with them. The students cheered happily for them and Lily snapped a few pictures. Molly Weasley watched them warily. She still did not fully trust Remus or Dorian. Dorian and Remus were just having fun. Dorian grabbed a few apples held by a fifth year Ravenclaw and started juggling with them. Remus just shook his head, he could not do that. However he headed for Harry and winked at him. Harry grinned and jumped onto his trunk before jumping at Remus. Remus grabbed him and swung him onto his shoulders. Harry felt a bit scared but Remus had a secure grip on his legs. Harry laughed as Remus started cycling around with him on his shoulders. His mother looked worried while James and Sirius laughed at it all. There was a squawk behind them and Remus turned them around to find that Dorian had pulled Blaise onto his own shoulders. Blaise's eyes were big but he held onto Dorian's arm as to not fall off his shoulders. The twins grinned and threw their brooms to Harry and Blaise. The two boys stared at the brooms and then at the twins who only sniggered evilly. Dorian grinned widely.

"Oh no you don't", Remus told him, that did not stop Dorian. Dorian made a trumpet sound and all eyes turned to him.

"Sir Zabini on his trusty steed Dorian challenge Sir Potter and his trusted steed Remy to a tourney!" The children around them cheered and Remus gave Dorian a look.

"Really?" he asked.

"Watch out Remy here we come!" Dorian started cycling faster. Blaise raised the broom like he had seen in a painting, looking a bit unsure of what to do. Remus cycled aside with Harry and Dorian nearly hit the train before turning himself and Blaise around. Blaise noticed Malfoy watch him as did a few other Slytherins. If Blaise could defeat Potter he might be forgiven a bit faster. He nodded and pretend to pull his visor down over his face. The children cheered as he held the broom like a lance, thinking of a painting he'd seen at Hogwarts. Harry stared but then heard his friends cheer him on.

"Please uncle Moony", he whispered and Remus sighed.

"Fine", Remus said and steadied them. Harry grinned and "pulled down his visor" like Blaise had.

"Charge!" Harry called and the two cyclists started heading for each other. Harry grinned happily whereas Blaise only looked determent. They passed each other. Harry hit Blaise's arm and Blaise hit Harry's shoulder. But no one fell so they turned around again. The Hogwarts students cheered loudly.

"Come on Harry!" Ron cheered. "Knock him off! Show them Snakes who's boss!"

"Go, go Gryffindor!" cheered a few Gryffindors. "Go, go Gryffindor!"

"Win, win Slytherin!" called a few first year Slytherins. "Win, win Slytherin!"

"Come on Blaise!" Theodore Nott called. "Beat him!"

"Now see what you did", Remus accused his husband playfully.

"I have no idea what you are talking about love", Dorian said. "What are those Slyfferfins and Glyffinfours?"

Remus ignored him and headed for his husband. Dorian did the same and Harry noticed something. Blaise was smiling, he'd never seen him smile before. That caused him to lose focus and he felt Blaise' "lance" hit him in the chest and he fell backwards. Remus did as well but they did not hit the ground. Lily hurriedly let a spell at them and they hovered a bit over the concrete. While Blaise and Dorian rode a celebratory lap around the platform while the crowd cheered.

* * *

 **TBC Yes yes I know this was somewhat silly but it is Dorian :P**


	22. Werewolf attack at the Ministry

Part 22

Blaise _hated_ to go to the aurors office. It never ended any differently. They questioned his mother and him and then they were allowed to go. Why they had waited so long to call them in was beyond him. His stepdad had been dead since Halloween! Why did they think that now was a good time to bring them in? He sighed and crossed his arms as they sat down to wait for Scrimgeour or whoever wanted to talk to them this time.

Blaise looked around at the aurors and noticed a few trainees as well. He noticed a young woman with pink hair that kept tripping over her own feet. She turned to them and smiled brightly at him. Blaise looked away and heard her laugh. He sighed again and waited. Soon he heard footsteps approaching and looked up in confusion when James Potter and Sirius Black walked up to them.

"Remember darling you don't have to tell them anything", his mother said and got up.

"Mrs. Zabini", Potter said politely. "How nice to see you again."

"You too James", she said and smiled sweetly. "Let's get this over with. Sirius do look after my baby please?"

"But of course Sofia", Black said and smiled, but it was fake, Blaise knew that. Why did Black want to talk to him alone? This was just too weird. Blaise cast a quick look at his mother, but she didn't even look at him. He then got up and followed Black to an interrogation room. It wasn't anything new to Blaise, he'd been in one before. He sat down in the chair intended for him and noticed the female auror sitting there as well. As if she could get him to talk easier. He scoffed silently to himself as he sat down. Black sat down beside him. That was new, usually they sat opposite him and his mother. He felt a hand on his shoulder, this was also new.

"Kiddo I'm sorry that you have to go through this again", Black said.

"You're just doing your job sir I do not blame you", Blaise replied.

"Sir!? Now I feel highly insulted! I am not that old!"

"Could have fooled me", Blaise said and got a little surprised by it. Where did that come from? Black barked a loud laugh at that and patted his shoulder.

"Oi show respect to your elders!" Black then said happily.

"I thought you said you weren't old."

"You're a cheeky one aren't you?" Black asked and sniggered. "Could've warned me about that but nooooo. Stupid Scrimgeour."

"Can we get this over with I have a broom waiting for me at home."

"Oh so you like flying?"

"I love it actually, makes me feel very free."

"And you are not on the quidditch team?"

"No."

"Why?"

"School first, fun later."

"You sound like Remy."

"You mean Professor Lupin?"

"Yes! Who else?"

"He's a good professor… I like him."

"That's great. He is a very trustworthy person. You can tell him anything."

"I guess so."

"You can tell me anything as well."

"I don't think I will tell you anything… you are a little crazy."

"Ha! One usually turns out like that after living more than seven years with James Potter, a traitor and a lovely werewolf. Did you know professor Lupin is a werewolf before that day in the Great Hall?"

"No I figured his dog was one."

"Still, you let Dorian hang around you."

"He was nice company… quiet… unlike you."

"Will you stop with the cheek?" Black asked but Blaise could tell he was enjoying this. "You are quite good at that and at duelling."

"Thank you sir."

"What did I tell you about that name!"

"Sorry _my lord_."

"Now that is even worse! Just call me Sirius then."

"Okay Sirius then."

"Good, good now… wait a moment what are you calling me from now on?"

"Sirius then as you asked."

"Just Sirius is enough."

"Just Sirius then."

"Oooh I like you. Now who taught you to duel like that? Your mother?"

Blaise was about to answer that she had taught him some but the words would not come out. Instead it felt as if some kind of mist enveloped his head and he felt strangely lethargic. Then his mouth started speaking without him wanting it to.

"My mother did not teach me, she never uses magic to do harm on others", his mouth said. "She doesn't like it. She only uses magic to help people."

"Well someone must have taught you", Black continued. "Your father perhaps?"

"I do not remember him", his mouth continued speaking. "My stepfather Aaron taught me a few things."

"More than a few I would say", Black said and there was something strange in his voice. "But you got that ring from him right?"

"No Aaron did not give it to me. My father did."

"Why are you not wearing it now?"

"Mother hurts seeing it and I do not wish to hurt her feelings. I do not wear it near her because she would never harm me or anyone else so there is no need."

"Your stepfather seemed to have gotten hurt near her."

"Mother would not harm him, she loved him and he died and left her. She is still grieving."

"What did you think of the man?"

"I never met him so I do not know what to feel."

"How about the others?"

"What others sir?"

"What did I tell you about that name!?" He got no reply at all. "Huh, not cheeky anymore. Anyway your other stepfathers, what were they like?"

"Aaron was adequate", Blaise replied. "He was mother's third husband. He died when I was six years old. Due to my age at the time I have no memories of my mother's first and second husbands. Husband number four was abusive both verbally and physically."

"Is that why she killed him?"

"Mother was in New Orleans when he died", Blaise replied. "He fell down the stairs after getting a heart attack."

"And husband number five?"

"Richard was polite."

"How did he die?"

"In his sleep, he was older."

"Do you think your mother had anything to do with their deaths?"

"Mother would not harm a fly."

"Do you think she was involved Blaise?"

"Mother would not harm a fly."

"Blaise."

"Sir?"

"Tell me what you think about your mother."

"She is an amazing woman. She is as beautiful on the inside as she is on the outside."

"Does she love anyone?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

"Me."

"And herself?" He got no reply, he tried to turn the question a few times but still got no answer. He gave up after about an hour. "Well I guess we are done here then."

"Thank you sir."

"What did I say about that name!" Black objected but followed Blaise to the door and lead him to where he could wait for his mother.

* * *

"I still don't understand why you feel that you have to do this", Dorian said as they walked through the Atrium. Dorian was wearing a pair of red pants, a black vest and a pair of army boots. He was wearing eyeliner, eyeshadow and mascara today. He even wore black nail polish. His hair was styled in a lot of little spikes. He was, other than his wedding ring, wearing rings on every fingers and a medallion around his neck.

"You are the only one at the Circus that does", he continued. "Honestly Remy _why_ do you feel the need to register with these people each year?"

"Because I have always done it and if I don't I can't work at Hogwarts anymore", Remus explained. He too was wearing somewhat of a rock outfit. But instead of just a vest he was wearing a long black coat with a red inside. They had been asked if they were vampires when they arrived to which Dorian only laughed.

"Oh yeah that is a good point", Dorian said and smiled. "But still… _why_ are you doing this? It's an hour of being asked the most stupid and degrading questions! Why would you put yourself through that love? They torture you and are all over nasty."

"If I don't they will probably come looking for me and arrest me."

"Not if you deflect the Ministry and join the Circus."

"I know you want me to… it's just…"

"An anchor back to what you used to do with your parents?"

"Yeah."

"You have got to put the past behind you, you know. The only way we can go is forward. I'm not telling you to _forget_ the past just… let it go."

"I am trying love… I am, it's just hard."

"That's what you said the other night."

"Dorian!"

"What?"

"There are people listening around us!"

"So?"

"So!? You can't go around making innuendos!"

"Oh please you are way too sensitive."

"I am not!"

"True, you proved that the other night too."

"Dorian!"

"Yes love?"

"Stop with the… innuendos!" the last he hissed quietly.

"Nah it's too fun."

"Drop it!"

"Like you dropping the past?"

"That's different! I am trying to drop that, I just can't."

"No you are just stubborn", Dorian said and turned Remus' face towards his own. "But that is one of the reasons I love you." He gave him a soft kiss and Remus smiled. That's when they heard the noise. "What's that?" They hurried onward to where a big crowd was gathering. Remus managed to push himself to the front and Dorian followed closely. When they got there they saw a few wizards from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Remus and Dorian recognized their badges, they were from the Werewolf Registry. Dorian growled when he saw what the noise was about. The two wizards were trying to drag a little girl along with them. She was only six years old and she was kicking, screaming and crying. Dorian and Remus both tensed up especially when they noticed a woman dressed in pink. The growls that came from both men had the people around them take a few steps back from them. It was Umbridge. The bane of their existence. Even though Dorian was not registered to the Ministry he and the rest of the Circus hated her with a passion. One of their clowns would even dress up as her and have the "worst of luck" during the shows. They also had a training dummy looking just like her. When in a bad mood Remus would hex it for hours. Right now she was standing there looking all high and mighty and in her own mind, sweet. Remus took a step forward but was surprised when two people burst through the group. James and Sirius stormed up to her.

"What is the meaning of this", James yelled.

"We are only apprehending a dangerous creature Mr. Potter", Umbridge said.

"A dangerous creature?" Sirius asked. "It's a little girl! Let her go at once!"

"No, this is not a matter for the auror office it is a matter for the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. This _werewolf_ killed her family during the last full moon so we are taking her into custody before she kills anyone else."

The girl kept screaming in a language that clearly wasn't English. Remus had no idea what it was, but judged by her expression she was clearly trying to tell them that she was innocent.

"How do you know it was her?" James asked.

"Well who else would it be?" Umbridge said. "We found her in a hotel room where her family was ripped to pieces all around her and she sat in the middle with blood covering her."

"Are you sure they weren't killed when she wasn't there", James asked. "Have you even tried to find someone who understands her?!"

"Why should I, she is a dangerous beast and needs to be put down."

"You have no right to do that!"

"Are you questioning my authority James", she asked sweetly and tried to get taller.

"Not at all _Dolores_ ", James said and stood taller, towering over her. "Only your sociopathic methods!"

"I am not a sociopath."

"Yes you are", Sirius cut in. "Now find a translator and treat this girl with more respect!"

"Monsters do not deserve _respect_."

"She's a child!" Sirius yelled. "She is probably a muggle and has no idea of what is going on! Your men are hurting her and she is scared!"

"Well what do you suggest we do Black", asked one of the men holding the girl.

"I-"

Sirius began but came no further because someone started whistling behind them. It was Dorian of course. He was whistling some muggle children's song. James had a vague memory of it being called _Lavenders Blue, Lavenders Green_ or something like that. Dorian was playing with a glass ball as he walked towards them. The girl looked at him and sniffled. Dorian crouched in front of her and started doing tricks with the ball. The girl kept following it and Dorian kept whistling the children's song. The girl sniffled a little but she started smiling as well. Dorian grinned and continued to whistle while he continued doing tricks. He handed the girl the ball and she giggled as he started juggling with normal juggling balls. Sirius wondered where he had hid those and then noticed Remus smiling at them with his wand in his hand. Sirius blushed a little because now he realized where the balls came from. It was the buttons on Dorian's vest, now his toned chest and stomach was visible. The crowd watched him in awe. Dorian started singing while juggling, he sang that _Lavenders Blue_ song, all the time juggling and he even made splits and juggled the whole time. The girl giggled and soon started laughing.

"Yay!" she said happily and clapped her hands. Dorian got up and bowed before glaring at Umbridge. She sniffed at him and then turned to the wizards from the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.

"Take her away", she said and they nodded, stepping forward and gripping the girl's arms. As soon as they did the girl started fighting and crying again. James had by now had enough he pushed them away from the girl. Remus hurried forward with his wand drawn.

" _Transferendum_!" he called and the girl's voice was suddenly not screaming in a different language. She was screaming in English. She was screaming for her mum, her dad, her brothers and her nana. She kept crying about how the monster had come and killed them all and then left and that her brother had died protecting her. She didn't know what was going on. She didn't know where they were or why everyone was dressed so strangely. She just wanted her mum. She sobbed and tried to get out of grip of one of the wizards holding her captive.

"Let her go!" James yelled. "She's not a werewolf!"

"We cannot risk having her run loose", Umbridge said. "She has murdered her whole family and now she must pay the prize. We must make an example to make sure other werewolves will not copy her."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean", Remus growled.

"Oh Mr. Lupin", Umbridge said in disgust. "It has… been a while."

"Yes, last we met you were a little crispy around the edges."

"Yes that _beast_ clearly showed what young werewolves are capable of. I heard that since we met you have become one of these monsters as well. I'd expect _you_ to change your mind about them."

Remus scoffed at her. "Ah Umbridge you don't get it do you? I have been a werewolf since I was _five_ years old." His eyes flashed dangerously. "And I am still more human than _you_."

"This does not concern you werewolf."

"Yes it does. This girl is clearly _not_ a werewolf. Now let her go."

"No she has to be punished for her crimes."

"But she didn't do anything!" Dorian yelled and ran forward, a few people were muttering around them. Some said it served the girl right while others muttered that Umbridge had lost her mind.

"Well contain her then", Sirius said. "Tonight is the full moon. If she doesn't transform you can let her go."

"No she needs to pay", Umbridge said. "The Ministry needs to show these beasts what happens when you do not follow the laws." She turned around to face the girl. Umbridge assistants had gripped her again.

"Umbridge don't you dare!" James yelled.

Umbridge raised her wand but before she could mutter a spell there were screams behind her and a loud growl. She turned around and beside Remus Lupin was a wolf and she knew exactly what type of wolf it was.

"W-werewolf!" she screamed and the wolf charged at her, snapping its jaws closed close to her.

"Dorian no!" Remus shouted. Dorian did not listen, he charged the wizards holding the girl and they yelped in fear and let her go. She screamed and ran to hide behind a pillar. Dorian kept growling and snapping at the two men and Umbridge. They started firing spells at him but James, Sirius and Remus cast shields to protect him. The people started fleeing around them and soon the atrium was empty. Aurors arrived to help James and Sirius while more people from the Werewolf Registry and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures arrived to help the two wizards. The little girl kept watching in awe.

"P keep an eye on her!" Remus yelled and out of his pocket and down his leg crawled a thin brown rat. It hurried over to the girl and climbed up on her arm and onto her shoulder. She looked at it with big eyes and the rat nuzzled her cheek, trying to comfort her.

"You brought _him_ here!?" Sirius yelled to Remus. "Have you lost your mind!?"

"At least here I can keep an eye on him until the potion is finished!" Remus called back and dodged a stunning spell.

"We need to get the girl out of here!" James yelled. "Padfoot!"

"On it", Sirius said and ran to the girl. He picked her up, making sure to swat the rat away with his hand. The rat squeaked and ran towards Umbridge. Sirius ignored it and hurried for the nearest floo exit. He heard a scream and turned around. Umbridge was trying to kick off the rat that was biting her leg. Sirius smirked in satisfaction and turned to face the floo but was met with a flash of green. He felt the girl go slack in his arms and stared in horror. In front of him was a woman, Sofia Zabini. She smirked.

"The beast is dead", she called. "Now enough of this nonsense!" All fighting ended and everyone turned around to face them. Sirius sank to the floor on his knees, cradling the little girl in his arms. She had tears running down her cheeks, but her eyes were closed as if she was sleeping. He caressed her hair gently and pushed it out of her face.

"Sirius watch out!" he heard James call and turned around. Dorian was coming at them with fury written all over his face. The werewolf ran past him however and headed for Sofia Zabini. She screamed when it went for her throat. There was a pain filled scream and Dorian's rage filled eyes got wide and he backed away hurriedly. Blaise Zabini cradled his injured arm against his chest. He had pushed his mother aside and Dorian's jaws had clamped down on his arm. Blaise fell to his knees as the pain over-whelmed him. Dorian backed away in horror, tail between his legs. Blaise looked at his bleeding arm and then at his mother who was getting up.

"Mum?" he asked. Then his eyes rolled into the back of his head and darkness overwhelmed him. Dorian whimpered and nudged him with his nose. Umbridge screamed in glee and ordered them to kill the second beast. Remus hurriedly grabbed the rat and put it in his pocket before lunging at his husband. He grabbed Dorian by the scruff of his neck, waved his wand and apparated all of them away.

* * *

 **TBC Uh oh...**


	23. I am not your mother anymore!

Part 23

Sirius and James were waiting outside of Blaise Zabini's hospital room at St: Mungos. Sirius had brought the boy and his mother in as soon as Remus and Dorian disappeared. James had stayed back to make sure Umbridge did not demand Dorian and Remus' arrests. It had not taken much because everyone had seen Umbridge provoke the werewolves so she was in hot weather again. But since she was one of Fudge's favourites she would much likely get away with just a warning. She always did.

Now James and Sirius were waiting for the boy to wake up. As soon as Dorian had let him go Blaise had passed out. James and Sirius knew why because Remus had explained it once. When the werewolf curse took over the body and the mind got overwhelmed. Blaise was now a werewolf, even though it had not been during a full moon that he got bitten.

The two of them looked up when they heard steps coming down the corridor. Remus appeared around the corner. He froze when he saw them before hurrying up to them. He sat down in the seat between them. He looked really upset. Sirius knew it was stupid to get angry, but he could not stop the feeling of rage that welled up. He turned to Remus, intent on starting to yell… but the utter devastation on Remus' face made him freeze.

Remus was hurting, probably more than anyone. Which Sirius really couldn't understand. Remus had not bitten the Zabini boy. Dorian had. Dorian had bitten him. Remus' husband had bitten him. Damn… that's why. Remus had been the one to bring Dorian, a muggle, to the Ministry for the day. Remus had brought him there, Sofia had killed the girl, Dorian had lost his mind in anger, Dorian had attacked her, Blaise had jumped between and Dorian had bitten him. Sirius knew how Remus worked. Remus would only see the first part and the last part Remus brought Dorian to the Ministry. Remus got Blaise bitten. Stupid Moony, it was not his fault. It was not really Dorian's either. No one was to blame and everyone was to blame. Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus and pulled him close. Remus leaned into him and James wrapped his arms around both of them.

"Dorian didn't mean to", Remus whispered. "He _never_ wanted to do this."

"He was going to kill Mrs. Zabini", James said.

"Well she deserved it for what she did", Remus whispered.

"You really don't mean that", Sirius said.

"Actually I do", Remus said. "Not only for what she did to that girl… but for what she has done to her husbands and to Blaise."

"What has she done to her son?" James asked.

"She has done something to lock a part of him away", Remus said. "You must have noticed how strange he got whenever you talked about his mother."

"Well… I've only talked to him about it once", Sirius said. "But he did act very weird, but Amy said there was no traces of the _Imperius Curse_ around him." The woman that had been with Sirius in the room had been one of the curse breakers. She had a special talent, she could feel curses on a person and she had not felt anything on Blaise. Sirius trusted her completely. He looked at Remus.

"Moony… do you really think the boy is a werewolf now?" he asked.

"It's the day of the full moon and Dorian was in his werewolf form", Remus replied. "The curse transferred. I am sure of it. I am here to answer any question Blaise and his mother might have."

"Well… we'll make sure she doesn't try to murder you when she sees you", James said. They all noticed something then. Darkness seemed to flow towards Blaise's hospital room and disappear underneath the door. Sirius and James burst into the room and gaped. Then anger overtook both of them.

"Let him go!" James roared.

* * *

A few minutes earlier Blaise Zabini woke up. He looked around and realized he was not at home or at the Ministry anymore. He was in a hospital bed. Why was he in a hospital bed? He looked around. His mother sat in a corner reading a magazine. Blaise tried to sit up and used his arms to lift himself up. When he did fire went up his left arm and he gasped in pain. He turned his head and noticed that his arm was bandaged. But why? He tried to remember why his arm was bandaged. He heard his mother get up and walk over to him. She sat on the side of his bed and took his uninjured hand in hers. Blaise turned to look at her.

"Are you feeling better sweetie", she asked.

"What happened mother?" Blaise asked.

"That nasty dog at the Ministry bit you."

It all came back at once. The screaming little girl, Umbridge trying to kill her, Black saving her, his mother doing… something, Dorian jumping at his mother, he pushed his mother aside, Dorian's jaws clamping down on his arm, the pain and then the darkness. He looked at the bandages again and put his hand over them. His arm seemed to be vibrating and it was very warm. Had he gotten an infection… or worse? That's when the girl's crying face came back to his memory.

"The girl" he whispered.

"What girl?"

"The girl at the Ministry", Blaise said. "Mother why did you…" He could not finish his question. He tried but the words just would not come out. Once again it was as if his mind was clouded with a thick fog that he could not see or make his way through. What had he been about to ask his mother?

"What about her?", Sofia asked as she made sure her son was comfortable on the bed.

"Why did you…" once again Blaise could not finish.

"Why did I what? What did I do?"

"You…" his mind is so foggy, he can't think straight. "You… that girl…"

"I did nothing to the girl."

"No… no you… no you're right mother", the words came out without him wanting them to. "I'm sorry I must have hit my head when Dorian attacked me."

"Dorian?"

"The werewolf."

"Werewolf!?" Sofia shrieked and flew up just as the healer entered. He smiled at Blaise and started checking him over. Sofia kept watching them, her face set in stone. Blaise looked at the healer, the healer was nervous. Why was he nervous? Please don't say the man was in love with his mother! Blaise had had enough of stepfathers to last him a life time! No that's not why he was nervous. The healer was nervous because of him, but why? Blaise looked at the man and the man turned his focus to the bandages on Blaise's arm. The healer removed them and checked the wound. Then he said a spell and sighed.

"I am very sorry", he said.

"What for", Blaise asked.

"You've been bitten… bitten by a werewolf."

"I know that", Blaise said. "But it was daytime."

"It… does not matter."

"What?" Blaise asked horrified. The healer informed him that even though it had been in the middle of the day when Blaise got bitten, the curse had gotten into his bloodstream anyway. The healer had never heard of werewolves transforming during broad daylight. This one had done so and even though the sun was up and shining the curse of the moon had now claimed Blaise Zabini as one of its victims.

"I have never heard of anything like this before", the healer continued. "Normally werewolves only transform during the _night_ of the full moon. But the one that attacked you changed during daytime. Lycanthropy is tied to the magic of the moon herself. When she shines her light at people burdened with the werewolf curse the magic in her light activates the cursed blood in the person's body and changes it into a form that suits her best… a wolf. There is a reason that wolves howl at the moon. The Moon is calling them and they reply. Werewolves are no different. Some stories say that the Moon was jealous of the Sun because she had so many creatures dependent on her for life and warmth and light. She wanted to create creatures of her own and thus created the wolves. However wolves also found love in the Sun. The Sun loved the wolves as well so the Moon in a fit of jealous rage turned the Sun's most beloved creatures into beings forced to listening to her beckoning when she shines the brightest in the sky."

"That's just a fairy tale", Blaise snapped. "What does that have to do with me?"

"Sorry I got a little side-tracked", the healer admitted and blushed. "Werewolves transform at full moon because the moon makes them. The one that bit you transformed when the sun was out. Which is unheard of! The curse should not have transferred because the werewolf was not meant to be able to transform! Somehow it managed to and… since today is the day of the full moon… the curse was passed onto you."

"I-I am really a werewolf?" Blaise asked and felt something well up inside him that he was not aware of ever feeling before. Horror. He had felt fear, during that boggart lesson for example or when the basilisk was loose or when the troll was in the dungeon. But he had never felt horror. He started shaking all over and he felt as if he was never going to be warm again. Tears welled up in his eyes. This could not be true! It couldn't be! There must be some mistake! The healer noticed that he was upset and decided to leave mother and son alone. Blaise watched him go, when the door closed the tears fell.

"What do we do now", he choked out between tears. He got no reply. "Mother?" he looked up at her. She was staring at him, her face was unreadable.

"Mother?" he asked.

She still only looked at him.

"Mother? Say something please!"

She did not say a word.

"Mother! Mother please speak to me!"

"You're one of _them_ ", she said.

"Mother?"

"You're… you're a werewolf."

"Mother?" Blaise asked again and his horror intensified when she slowly started walking towards him with a tight grip on her wand. "W-what are you doing?"

"You stupid _beast_ ", she spat angrily.

"Mother… w-what? Mother please stop."

"Stop?" she mocked as she walked closer. "Stop what?"

"Mother I'm scared", he admitted. "Mother please."

"Now, now _dear_ ", she spat. "Remember what I told you. If you show fear you will not be able to fight."

"But I don't want to fight you mother", Blaise whimpered both in fear and pain.

"Pathetic", she spat. "Crying for your mother. Show sadness and you become vulnerable and I can't have something so vulnerable and weak at my side."

"M-mother?"

"Don't call me that you monster", she growled. "I am not your mother." She gripped his bitten arm and Blaise gasped in pain. "I have no use for you anymore."

"Mum", Blaise whispered.

"You'll just… disappear", she said. "Like every other weak person I've met. Time for you to sleep little beasty."

"Mum please."

"I am not your mother anymore!" she screamed and when she did darkness seemed to gather all around them and Blaise was overwhelmed by terror and pain. He screamed again and the door burst open. He heard someone shout and his mother… no Mrs. Zabini's grip on him disappeared. He started sobbing and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Blaise", he heard a warm soothing voice say and felt arms around him. He looked up and met a pair of amber eyes. They were filled with worry, worry for him. Blaise focused on them and the face. He knew that face… he knew this man.

"P-professor Lupin", he sobbed and leaned into the man's embrace. Lupin held him close and rocked him like one would rock a small crying child. Blaise clung to him and sobbed into his shoulder as everything overwhelmed him. Lupin held him close and whispered words of comfort that Blaise did not hear. He kept crying and clung to the one man in the room that would understand. Blaise wept in grief of losing his mother, his future and in a way his life. What should he do now?

* * *

 **TBC**


	24. Moony and Prongslet

Part 24

Harry bounced out of bed happily. Today he was going to spend his entire day with Remus and Dorian at the circus! He couldn't wait! He hurried to the bathroom to have a quick shower before getting dressed and bounded down the stairs. Harry had not seen his Uncle Moony in weeks! Something had happened at the Ministry and a boy had joined the circus because he was a werewolf, so Remus and Dorian took him in. They had spent the past few weeks getting to know him better and help him with his lycanthropy. But today Moony had _promised_ Harry could come visit. He was looking forward to it! He had never been at a werewolf circus! He tried to tame his wild hair and hurried into the kitchen. His mother was in there drinking tea and talking with the person Harry had been hoping to see.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry cheered and ran over, throwing himself into Remus' arms. Remus was prepared of course and hugged him close. Ruffling his hair gently.

"Hello Prongslet", he said. "Ready for today?"

"Yes! I can't wait to see the circus and meet everyone!" Harry said happily. "Can I meet Jay first?"

"And here I thought you'd want to meet Dorian first", Remus teased gently. Harry looked at him.

"Uncle Moony are you okay?" he asked and sat down in a chair next to his uncle. Remus had dark circles around his eyes and these were not made by makeup. His hair was a bit tussled and he had cuts and bruises all over his face and arms. Remus smiled gently and Harry could see some pain in his eyes and tiredness.

"I'm fine", he said. "Our newest wolf-pup had a rough second transformation. It's not easy for him. He's not used to… feeling."

"Feeling?" Lily asked. "Feeling what?"

"Feelings", Remus said and sighed. "I've never been so angry before… how could someone do that to their own child?"

"Do what?" Harry asked.

"Harry, what I tell you now must be kept secret until this person wants other people to know, okay?"

"I solemnly swear that I will not spill a secret", Harry said and grinned. Remus ruffled his hair and told them how he got a new pup.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Remus watched the young man pack his bag at St: Mungos. It had been two days since Blaise Zabini had been turned into a werewolf by Remus' husband. James and Sirius had forcefully removed Mrs. Zabini from the hospital and an auror was now posted outside the door. Since she had not cast a spell at Blaise they could not hold her for child abuse. Remus looked at the child in question. Blaise had not said a word since crying himself to sleep in Remus' arms. He was silently folding up the spare clothes Sirius had brought him. There was a cloud of sadness around the boy… sadness and fear. He was also covered in fresh bandages from the night of the full moon._

 _It had been a_ horrible _night for him, there had however been some hope. Since Remus could keep his mind he had been there to look after the boy turning wolf and Blaise had not managed to hurt himself too much. He had attacked Remus at first, but then the wolf had recognized something in Remus. It had recognized safety and warmth. Remus had laid down after a few hours and it had not taken long for the pup to join him. Remus had rested his head protectively on the pup's. The pup had whimpered and gnawed at his own legs and tore at its own body but Remus had stopped it by a few harsh nudges or barks. Still it had been horrible to see the boy in so much pain. Remus wanted to help and he knew he could help, all he needed to do was get Blaise to agree to come with him._

 _Remus felt a little bad about it because he felt like a double traitor. It was basically his fault Blaise was in this situation and Remus had stayed out of Harry's life for so long and now wanted to take a lonesome boy in, who he'd only known for a year and not even that. Remus watched the young man finish packing and putting his ring on his finger. Remus smiled._

 _"The offer still stands Blaise", he said but got no reply. "You can come with me and I can get you the help you need. I know you have questions and I will answer all of them. I_ can _answer most of them. Those I can't answer I am sure_ Jemima _will answer." Blaise just shrugged. "I know you are scared, I know how it feels."_

 _"You know how it feels?" Blaise asked and glared at him. "I had a_ good _life! I had a mother who I believed loved me! I had everything I ever wanted! I could have anything I pointed at! Anything I asked for I would receive! I had wealth, I had power, I had a future and I had a name! Now I am… I am just a monster without a future, home or name! My mother disowned me because of what I am! In the eyes of the Ministry I am worth nothing more than dragon dung! You know how it feels to lose it all? I'm sorry_ professor _but you don't know anything!" he turned back to his bag and headed for the door, but just when he was about to grab the handle he heard Lupin's soft voice._

 _"You feel as if your insides are tearing themselves apart", he said and Blaise froze. "You feel as if there is two people inside you trying to control your life. You feel lost and like no one understands you, not even those you are closest to. You are scared that if they find out the truth they will turn their backs on you, just like your mother and never look your way again. You feel as if you have all this power inside but don't know what to do with it. Inside of you there is someone that wants to break out of the bars that holds him captive to run down the streets and shout: 'look at me look at me I am free, I am finally free.' One part of you wants to trust every single word I say because you know I would never intentionally hurt you. That is the wolf. The wolf knows that you can trust me. The wolf wants a pack and the wolf can smell your alpha on me. You also feel betrayed by the people you trusted. You trusted me, Dorian and you trusted your mother. Dorian bit you, I did not stop him and your mother left you. You feel like you are all alone in this world and you have no place in it anymore. You feel as if you have no future, but that is not true Blaise. There is always a future and always a way… if you dare take it." Remus looked at the boy who had gripped the door handle so tight his knuckles turned white._

 _"I'm not like you professor", Blaise said._

 _"Actually you are", Remus said and walked closer to him. "I was bitten when I was five and I was sure that I would never again be loved, have friends, have a future or go to Hogwarts. I later found out that I got all those things… the first step for me… was taking the choice given to me."_

 _"I don't have a choice."_

 _"There is always a choice Blaise", Remus said and put a hand on his shoulder. Suddenly he felt a strange sensation wash over him. It was as if something crawled up his legs and covered them in something. Then it went up over his stomach, his torso, down his arms, up his neck and up over his head. It was as if someone had wrapped a big blanket around him and tucked it around him tight. He also felt power of a kind he never had before. Blaise seemed to feel it as well because he twirled around and stared at him. Remus opened his eyes, not even realizing he had closed them and Blaise gasped._

 _"Seilbh (possession)", Remus said but his voice sounded a bit off and his eyes were not his own. He looked at Blaise and Blaise felt a strange sensation wash over him. A power welled up inside of him, a power not his own. It bubbled up from his feet and all the way through his body. It forced his mouth open and he spoke a word:_

 _"Jemima…"_

 _'Jemima' looked at Blaise and held his hand out to him. Blaise stared at the hand and then the possessed man in front of him._

 _"Right here, right now I put the offer out I don't want to chase you down I know you see it", the man said in a voice that was obviously not professor Lupin's. "You run with me and I can cut you free out of the drudgery and walls you keep in. So trade that typical for something colourful and if it's crazy, live a little crazy. You can play it sensible, a king of conventional or you can risk it all and see…" as he spoke visions appeared in front of Blaise's eyes. Visions of amazing acts inside a tent. People doing the most incredible stunts and tricks. His eyes locked on a rope high above the ground. He watched in awe._

 _"Don't you wanna get away from the same old part you gotta play", 'Jemima' continued. "'Cause I got what you need so come with me and take the ride. It'll take you to the other side." He held his hand out and Blaise looked at it. "'Cause you can do like you do or you can do like me stay in the cage, or you'll finally take the key. Oh, damn! Suddenly you're free to fly It'll take you to the other side." He gripped Blaise by the shoulders and spun him around to face the windows instead. He led Blaise over to them and opened them. When Blaise looked down at the city below he no longer saw the street. He saw a circus ring and he saw a tightrope. He lifted his gaze and could see Dorian and Remus waiting for him at the other side, but someone was standing in front of them. A child perhaps, it was hard to tell due to the person wearing a hooded cloak. The person held a hand out towards Blaise and Blaise took a step forward, but then he heard his mother's voice._

 _"Dreams are for weak people." She said. He backed away and shook his head, the vision disappeared and he scoffed and pushed 'Jemima's' hand off his shoulder._

 _"Okay, my friend, you want to deal me in well I hate to tell you, but it just can't happen". Blaise said and pushed past the man. "So thanks, but no I think I'm good to go. 'Cause I'm quite used to the life you say I'm "trapped" in. Now I admire you, and that whole show you do." He was talking about Remus now. "You're onto something, really it's something, but I live among the swells, and we don't pick up peanut shells I'll have to leave that up to you." He grabbed his bag and swung around, pointing somewhat accusingly at 'Jemima'._

 _"Don't you know that I'm okay with this uptown part I get to play", he asked. "'Cause I got what I need and I don't want to take the ride. I don't need to see the other side." He pulled on the door but it wouldn't open. He growled and turned back to the man._

 _"So go and do like you do", he yelled and pointed out the window. 'Jemima' laughed. "I'm good to do like me. Ain't in a cage, so I don't need to take the key! Can't you see I'm doing fine_ _I don't need to see the other side!" he turned to the door again._

 _"But you would finally live a little, finally laugh a little", a new voice spoke, no an old voice. Blaise turned around and realized that Lupin was back. 'Jemima' had left. Remus walked up to Blaise and gripped his shoulders. "Just let me give you the freedom to dream and it'll wake you up and cure your aching, take your walls and start 'em breaking. Now that's a deal that seems worth taking. But I guess I'll leave that up to you." He walked up to the window and Blaise stared as he walked out into thin air. Blaise looked at the door, it would lead him to_ nothing _. He had no home, no family, no money… nothing. He turned to look at the man standing in thin air outside the window. He looked between both again and then swallowed. With shaky legs he walked up to the window and gripped the man's outstretched hand. They went… to the other side._

 _End flashback_

* * *

Harry gaped at his uncle. Blaise Zabini was a werewolf!? He'd become a werewolf during that crisis at the Ministry!? Dorian had bitten him and turned him into a wolf? And now he was living with Remus and Dorian!? Harry could not help feeling that little bang of jealousy that sprung up inside him. His mother and Remus noticed. Remus smiled and pulled Harry close, playing with his hair.

"He may be my pup", he said gently to Harry. "But you will always be my Prongslet Harry." Harry snuggled closer to his uncle and smiled. He could smell the circus on him… or at least he thought so. Remus chuckled and hugged him close.

"When are we going to the circus?" Harry asked and looked up at him.

"Well you need to _eat_ first", Lily said firmly. "Oh! And get going before your father and uncle wake up or they'll hitch a ride."

Harry hurriedly did what his mother said because for once he wanted his Uncle Moony to himself. He knew it was childish, but he couldn't help it. He wanted to spend time alone with Remus because they had not done that in ages. So he finished his breakfast in record time and then waited for Remus, beaming at him. Remus chuckled and got up, put his arm around Harry and apparated just as Sirius and James appeared in the kitchen. Harry was sure he heard something about:

"Where're you taking our Prongslet!?" from them but ignored it.

* * *

Harry hated apparating so he had closed his eyes for it. It was very quiet around them, which was strange. Wouldn't a circus at least be a bit lively? He opened his eyes and gasped. They were not at the circus. His mouth hung open as he stared at the house in front of them. This little house was a bit outside of a small village and it was hidden by a small forest. No one could see them. The yard had quite high grass and outside were two large trees, a swing hung from one of them. Harry took a step forward and the leaves on the trees came loose and formed five animals. A stag, a doe, a wolf, a dog and a rat. Harry grinned and ran up to meet the animals who greeted him like an old friend. Harry watched the rat sceptically but then he picked it up carefully. This was not Pettigrew, it was Wormtail as Remus had remembered him when they were children. Harry put the rat back down and hugged the stag, then the doe and patted the fawn's head.

Remus smiled as he watched them. He felt a single tear run down his cheek. He had missed so much when he chose to stay at the circus. He had been selfish to stay away but he had felt that he had to. He wanted to make sure they were safe, but by doing so he missed out. He missed Harry's first years at Hogwarts. He should have been there from the start. He should have been there to voice his thoughts about Dumbledore and make sure the students were safe. Harry had not been the only student to suffer these past few years at Hogwarts and he didn't know exactly how long they had suffered. Snape was a brilliant potions master, but he was a _horrible_ teacher. He spent his time trying to tear his students down and to abuse them… that was not right. Remus knew for a fact that when other Houses thought he treated his own House with favouritism… but when it was just Slytherins… he was way more horrible to them than any other student. Blaise had shown him.

He heard Harry laugh and smiled. Harry's voice had reached that stage when it started to get deeper and the stage where it broke quite humorously. Remus chuckled and walked up to him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders and led him into the house, which he unlocked with the key he had kept. Harry grinned and ran inside the house to have a look around. Remus headed for the kitchen. He had been there yesterday to clean and get some shopping done. He smiled at the nostalgia of walking into that kitchen. He sat down at the table and waited for Harry to come back. He could hear him run back and forth on the floor above him and chuckled. Then the footsteps stopped. Remus listened but when they didn't start to move again he got up and walked up the stairs.

He sniffed the air and followed the scent. He found Harry sitting in his old bedroom, on his old bed. He was hugging his pillow to his chest and just looking around the room. Remus walked in and sat beside him. He put an arm around Harry's shoulders and the teen leaned into him. He ran his fingers through Harry's wild hair. A strange feeling came over him and before he knew it he was singing:

 **I could hold out my arms and say "I love you this much"  
I could tell you how long, I will long for your touch  
How much and how far, would I go to prove  
The depth and the breadth of my love for you**

 **From here to the moon and back  
Who else in this world will love you like that?  
Love everlasting I promise you that  
From here to the moon and back  
From here to the moon and back**

 **I want you to know you can always depend  
On promises made and love without end  
No need to wonder how faithful I'll be  
Now and on into eternity**

 **From here to the moon and back  
Who else in this world could love you like that?  
Forever and always I'll be where you're at  
From here to the moon and back  
And I'll spend forever just proving that fact  
From here to the moon and back...**

 **From here to the moon and back  
Oh-oh, mm-mm**

"I love that song Uncle Moony", Harry said. Remus smiled and kissed the top of his head. "I miss this place so much at times. I love being with mum, dad and Sirius but… but I miss this place and you so much."

"I miss you too Prongslet", Remus said gently. "I never meant to stay away for so long."

"But you did", Harry whispered. "You chose the circus and Dorian over us… over me."

"I know Prongslet."

"You're not sorry are you?"

"In a way I am… and in a way I'm not. If I had stayed I would never have learnt the true way of the wolf. I would never have been able to learn to accept myself. I would have been a risk to you and our family. I would have been unhappy but trying to hide it… and I would never have met Dorian." Remus said and hugged Harry close. "But if I had stayed I might have ended up being together with Sirius. I would have watched you grow up. Would have been there for your first train ride to Hogwarts. I might have been there to help your mother, father and Sirius yell at Dumbledore after the Chamber of Secrets and the Stone. Blaise would never have been bitten and Peter would not be where he is now."

"And… you might have been dead…" Harry whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"I remember reading in that book that… that the transformations are so painful that… that they age a werewolf much faster until their bodies cannot take it anymore and they… they die…"

"That is true", Remus said. "I would however had hung on until you graduated Hogwarts. It's a promise I made to myself. I would make sure I was there until the day you did not need me anymore. Then I could vanish and you would be safe, sound and happy."

"Don't say that", Harry whispered.

"I am sorry Prongslet but it is true", he said gently and hugged Harry close. "But now that won't happen because the wolf and I are one."

"How does that work Moony?" Harry asked.

"Well let's see if I can explain it", Remus said. "You know that Muggles at times give their blood or organs to other Muggles right?"

"Yes, mum said it is called donating or something like that."

"Exactly. When an organ is donated the body might not accept it and tries to fight it and pushes it away. That's what I did with my lycanthropy. I tried to fight it off, tried to deny that it was there. However Moony was going to be a part of me so when my subconscious and body accepted that there was no longer any difference between me and the wolf. My body accepted the given organ and function normally without fighting it."

"I still… I'm a bit confused."

"Okay say that you have to phials with potion but you can only fit one in your hand, however the phials are kind of stuck together and you can't get one without getting the other. You can't carry both because you will spill the potions or the phials will break and you will lose both of them. So instead you get a bigger flask and put the potions into one flask. At first the reaction is kind of violent because these two potions are _not_ meant to mix together. Then you realize that there is one ingredient you can add to make the potions fit together and not endanger you anymore. You add it and the potions accept each other and won't blow up in your face."

"And that's what Jeviva gave you?"

"Yes, _Jemima_ gave me that."

"That's what I said!"

"No you said Jeviva."

"No I didn't I said Jevi… Jeer… Jeremiah… Jememma…. Why can't I say it!?"

Remus chuckled and ruffled his hair.

"It's old magic at work", he said.

"What", Harry said.

"You cannot speak Jemima's name without trusting Jemima completely. Which is why me and the other wolves overuse the name. It is to show that we truly believe and trust Jemima. We respect Jemima and we show it by saying the name the way it was meant to be said."

"Jervia?" Harry tried.

"You'll get there when you finally meet Jemima. Now before we go to the circus there is one place more we need to visit." Harry looked confused.

* * *

Jessica Henderson stood at her kitchen counter baking cookies for her grandchildren who were coming for a visit later that afternoon. She smiled as she made sure she had a favourite for every single one of them. Suddenly her doorbell rang. She wiped her hands on her apron and walked to the door and opened it. Outside stood a man and a teenage boy. The man had brown-blonde hair and amber eyes. He was dressed in black pants, white t-shirt and a black vest. He had a black earring in his ear and his hair was styled in a somewhat ruffled style. He held his arm around a thin teenage boy with _wild_ black hair, green eyes, pale skin and round glasses. He was dressed in a pair of jeans and t-shirt that said Gryffindor. Jessica figured it was a bandname. She looked at them again.

"Yes", she asked.

"Good day Jessica", the man said and she gasped. She may not fully recognize the look of the man but she recognized the voice.

"Remus?" she asked and he smiled.

"Good day Mrs. Henderson", the boy said.

"Oh Harry dear how many times have I told you to…" she trailed off and gasped. "Harry!"

"Hello", Harry said shyly and yelped in surprise when he was pulled into a tight embrace. Remus laughed but then yelped when he as well was pulled into the hug. Harry laughed and hugged the woman back. Sighing happily when he smelt the familiar scent of her cookies. This was going to be amazing!

* * *

Remus chuckled at the look on Harry's face as they entered the circus grounds later that afternoon. They had spent the time until lunch with Mr. and Mrs. Henderson and had eaten lunch at their old house. Now they were at the circus and Harry's eyes were so big they looked as if they were about to pop out of his head. They were watching some of the performers practice and Harry was in awe of it all. He had been to circuses before, his mother loved them, but this was special. This was where his uncle lived and worked when not at Hogwarts. The two of them sat in the stands watching as the trapeze artists were rehearsing. Harry clutched Remus' hand whenever they let go of a trapeze to fly through the air to another one. Harry was worried they'd fall. When they didn't his grip on Remus' hand would loosen only to tighten when they did it again. If they'd had a safety net he would be okay with it… but they didn't! Were they crazy!? He stared at them in awe. Then to his horror one of them fell. Harry yelped in fright and then he noticed the performer's speed slow down and he hovered over the ground… about a feet or so. The man grinned and then the power holding him let him go and he hit the ground with a little ow. The man got up and looked at them.

"Merci Remi!" he called before scrambling up to the others again. Harry gaped at his uncle. He had not seen him draw his wand and he had not said anything. Remus just snorted.

"Can I stay for the show tonight?" Harry asked eagerly a little bit later.

"Of course, I asked your mother and she said you could be here for the show and then stay the night."

"Awesome!" Harry said. "Hey we are going to the World Cup before school… are you and Dorian coming with?"

"Your father invited us… however…"

"You can't?"

"We do we just don't want to leave Blaise alone here… he doesn't trust anyone but us and… he's in a lot of pain Harry."

"I remember you saying that at school. I guess… I just don't understand what you mean."

"Dorian is sure his mother enchanted him in some way. That is why he never says anything bad about her. That is why he is hiding his feelings. He is getting used to feeling now because no one around here judges him when he feels. His mother practically forbade him from feeling."

"Like being sad or happy or angry?" Harry asked and Remus nodded. "That's horrible!"

"It is. I have only seen him smile really wide once so far."

"When was that?"

"The first time he watched the show."

"What if I watch it with him?" Harry asked. "I can get to know him and we can become friends and maybe I'll help him feel less… pain?"

"That's is a pretty good idea Harry", Remus said and grinned. "Oh here they are." He got up and Harry followed his gaze and had to grin. Dorian was in his wolf form, jumping around Blaise as the boy walked through the practicing artists. When Dorian noticed Remus he charged him, jumped, transformed and pulled Remus into a kiss. Harry sniggered at his uncle's surprised face.

"Potter", he heard behind him and turned to look at Blaise.

"Hi Blaise", Harry said with a grin. "How are you?"

"Getting better", Blaise said with a shrug. "What about you Potter?"

"I'm great. I can't wait to see the show! Do you want to watch with me?"

"Uh… sure… unless Remus and Dorian need me backstage."

"No no no you enjoy the show tonight", Dorian told Blaise and grinned at him. "But don't tell Harry any secrets."

"I promise", Blaise said and Harry saw mirth in his eyes. Something was different about Blaise Zabini, but Harry could not put a finger on what it was. The guy looked the same. Well his eyes had changed colour a bit. Instead of the almost black eyes he had had before they were now a very dark amber, so dark they were almost magical. No it was not the eyes that Harry felt had changed, it was the air around the other teen. Harry had always been nervous around Blaise because he always felt like there were something around the other teen pushing him back, forcing him away from him. Could that be the spell Dorian thought Mrs. Zabini had cast upon Blaise? If it was then it had changed. Harry knew what was said about the teen in front of him. Blaise "Stone face" Zabini was said to be an arrogant, intelligent, cunning, ambitious and powerful young wizard. Harry knew first hand that Blaise was strong. He had duelled him after all. He also knew the guy was intelligent, Hermione had ranted and ranted and ranted on about how he had beaten her scores in both potions and charms.

Harry figured that his arrogance came from what his mother had forced him to adapt to, not feeling and not acting on feelings. He knew he was ambitious, he had stated as much when he helped the "Let Lupin Stay" movement, claiming to do it for the sake of getting the best teacher. However Harry figured there was more to the young man than he had realized. Harry opened his mouth to say something when a strange feeling came over him. It felt as if he was losing his breath. His head felt light and every hair on his head stood on end. He knew that what he was feeling was an _immense_ amount of power. But where from? Harry looked around quickly, no one else seemed to have reacted… no wait someone had. There was a rat sitting on Remus' shoulder and it was trembling and shaking. Wait… it wasn't just a rat… it was Pettigrew! Pettigrew was trembling as well. No one else was. Harry pressed a little closer to his uncle. Remus looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Harry", he said. "It's okay."

"But… but Uncle Moony can't you _feel_ it?" Harry asked.

"Of course I can", Remus said. "But I know it's not dangerous. It's just Jemima."

"Jeviva?" Harry asked and looked around. "Where?" The tent was crowded.

"Anywhere", Remus said and shrugged. "These power surges happens when Jemima stands firm." He got up. "Wait here, Peter keep an eye on them." He put the rat down and the rat made a little salute with his tail before sitting on Blaise's lap. Harry shuddered but Blaise only grinned. They watched Remus, Dorian and a few others disappear out the tent opening. Harry gave Blaise a look and Blaise snorted.

"Wanna go look?" he said and put Peter in the pocket of his jacket. Harry grinned and the two boys snuck out after the grownups. When they got there they noticed a bunch of Aurors and a woman in horrible pink clothes. She was screeching at a man Harry remembered was called Jay and an old woman called Jem. Well the pink toad-like woman was shrieking at Jem mostly. Harry and Blaise noticed Remus and Dorian close to the front.

"I demand you hand over that rabid beast at once", the pink toad shrieked.

"No can-do lady", Jay said and smirked. "I already told you. This circus is like its own magical country. Everyone here has diplomatic immunity except for a few and we do not have extradition agreements with anyone, so take your dusty Aurors and get lost."

"You cannot talk to me like that! I am-"

"We do not care", Jem said. "As we said you will not have anyone handed to you from this circus. Jemima will not let you."

"Then bring Jebediah out to speak to me", the woman said and everyone behind Jem and Jay took a horrified step back. The woman seemed to notice and looked around.

"Oh you don't want that", Jay said and smirked. "You _really_ don't want that."

"I believe I d…" she trailed off and everyone there could feel the power surge again. Harry and Blaise noticed the woman's eyes go cloudy. Then she turned really pale and her body started to tremble. "O-on second th-thought I do not w-wish to m-meet Jeremiah. Um… l-let's go." She scurried away and the aurors followed. Harry and Blaise shared a look and then squawked when a hand each gripped their collars and lifted them up.

"…" the man that picked them up grumbled. His words were so muttered neither boy understood him.

"What?!" Harry asked. "Hey let us go!" The man ignored him and started carrying both of them away. Harry and Blaise fought against his grip.

"YAOW!" the man yelled when Pettigrew bit him. Harry and Blaise landed and ran towards the people they had watched.

"Moony!" Harry shouted.

"Dorian!" Blaise called and said two wolves turned around and Harry noticed every werewolf around them transform and turn towards the man that had grabbed them. He did not wear Auror robes but he was obviously working for the pink toad. Harry watched in awe as Dorian and Remus jumped over him and Blaise and lunged at the man, tackling him to the ground in their wolf-forms while growling. The man screamed in fright and Harry found himself surrounded by wolves. The only ones who had not turned into wolves were Jem, Jay and Blaise. Harry noticed Pettigrew sit on Blaise's shoulder and watch the goings on. Dorian and Remus kept growling at the man and with a frightened squeak he pushed them off and apparated away. Pettigrew stuck his rat tongue out at the man. As soon as he was gone all wolves turned back. Harry and Blaise looked sheepishly at Remus but Jay laughed.

"Dinner yes?" he asked.

* * *

Harry sat with Blaise as they watched the show. Pettigrew was not with them and to Harry's annoyance the rat was Remus' new assistant. He looked a bit better than he had last time Harry saw him. He was still very skinny and his hair rather long, but he didn't look half as sick. He had taken over Dorian's job as assistant to Remus. Dorian still had his own show with the horses and he helped out during Remus' show too. He was just no longer the one handing Remus things, that was Pettigrew's job and Pettigrew seemed to like it… a lot. He was smiling and he seemed to really enjoy it. Remus was enjoying himself as well, that much was clear.

Harry found that he and Blaise did too. Remus' act was coming to a close. He looked around the audience and looked at the rat sitting on his shoulder. Peter ran down his arm and jumped into the air, transforming when Remus pointed at him with his wand. Peter landed and the audience cheered again, he had been "transformed as if by magic" a few times tonight. Now he was on the hunt for volunteers to wow with the last number. Peter knew exactly who to pick, he was a bit nervous about it tough. He walked up to Blaise and Harry and held his hands out to them. The audience cheered but he could see both of them hesitating. After a bit Harry and Blaise gripped his hands and he led them down to the circus ring. Remus smiled at them and clapped his hands together. He held them like that for a little bit and then carefully opened them. Between his palms was a bubble. Harry couldn't help but grin. Remus let the bubble float away and kept making bubbles. Soon he took Harry's hands and put them together. He winked at Harry and Harry grinned. Harry pulled his hands apart and there was a bubble there. The audience cheered.

"Keep going", Remus said and Harry kept making the bubble bigger and bigger. Remus turned to Blaise and pointed at the bubble. "Jump through it… if you can." Blaise snorted and ran at the bubble, jumped… and landed inside it. He fell onto his butt when he ran into the bubble's other side. He got up and tried to get out, it was not possible. Harry laughed and the audience watched in awe. Harry though did not notice the bubble slowly coming towards him and soon he was trapped in one as well. Remus snorted and turned to the audience. He held up his wand and pointed at the two bubbles, they started lifting towards the tent's roof. Harry and Blaise looked a little bewildered at first and tried to get out, but when they realized the bubbles would not burst they started grinning… and the grins got wider when they realized they could steer them. The audience cheered as the boys steered the bubbles higher. Harry smirked when he got higher up than Blaise… but then his bubble hit the roof and exploded. Harry with a yelp started falling but he never hit the ground. Remus used _Wingardium Leviosa_ on him and he hovered safely in the air. Blaise and Harry landed on the ground and the audience cheered. Pettigrew led them back to their seats and then came the finally with the werewolves. Harry's day could not be anymore perfect and just in a few days they would go to the Quidditch World Cup. Life was sweet.

* * *

 **TBC No i have not forgotten that Remus would not be able to teach now, just wait and see ;)**


	25. Bill and Charlie

Part 25

Harry felt as if he was about to burst in excitement. They were going to the Quidditch World Cup today! Harry and Neville would travel to the Weasley's and his parents and Sirius would arrive in the evening. Then next morning Mr. Weasley, Sirius and James would travel with the minors by portkey while the oldest Weasley children travelled by apparating a few hours later. Frank Longbottom would meet them there along with Remus, Dorian and Blaise. Alice, Mrs. Weasley and Lily would stay at home, none of them wanted to go. They were going to have a ladies' night and a ladies' day to themselves during the world cup.

Harry and Neville were both eager to go to the Burrow because they would finally be able to meet the two oldest Weasley boys! Neville and Harry had met Ron on the Hogwarts Express but had yet to meet his two oldest brothers. They had decided to floo there and when Harry arrived in the kitchen at the Burrow he nearly fell on his face, like always. Neville did not do much better. When Harry got his glasses back in place on his nose he realized that there were more redheads in the kitchen than usual.

"How're you doing, boys?" said the nearer of the two new redheads, grinning at him and holding out a large hand, which Harry shook, feeling calluses and blisters under his fingers. This had to be Charlie, who worked with dragons in Romania. Charlie was built like the twins, shorter and stockier than Percy and Ron, who were both long and lanky. He had a broad, good-natured face, which was weather-beaten and so freckly that he looked almost tanned. His arms were muscly, and one of them had a large, shiny burn on it. Bill got to his feet, smiling, and also shook Harry's hand. Bill came as something of a surprise. Harry knew that he worked for the wizarding bank, Gringotts, that he had been Head Boy of Hogwarts, and had always imagined Bill to be an older version of Percy; fussy about rule-breaking and fond of bossing everyone around. However, Bill was – there was no other word for it – cool. He was tall, with long hair that he had tied back in a ponytail. He was wearing an earring with what looked like a fang dangling from it. His clothes would not have looked out of place at a rock concert, except that Harry recognised his boots to be made, not of leather, but of dragon hide. Neville and Harry greeted both brothers with a smile and looked around for Ron, but they could not see him.

"Ron's busy", Fred sniggered.

"Really busy", George said. "He tried one of our inventions without-"

"-asking for permission and now has to pay the prize."

Before any of them could say anything else, there was a faint popping noise, and Mr Weasley appeared out of thin air at George's shoulder. He was looking angrier than Harry had ever seen him.

"It was not _funny_ Fred!" he yelled. "What did you give your brother?"

"Nothing he took it", Fred said.

"What did you give him", Harry whispered to George.

"Ton-Tongue Toffee", said George brightly. "Forge and I invented them, we've been looking for someone to test them on all summer…"

"How long did his tongue get", Fred asked.

"Over a meter", Mr. Weasley yelled and everyone else laughed. "It's not funny! Just wait until your mother hear about this!"

"Hear about what", a voice said from the door. Harry, Neville and Hermione fled before Mrs. Weasley could blow up. They hurried up to Ron's room and found him there looking really annoyed. He sat on his bed with his arms crossed and a pout on his lips.

"Hiya Ron", Harry said and sat down on the bed he would sleep on. Neville was going to sleep on the floor and by the looks of it the twins would sleep in there as well.

"Hi", Ron said. "I hope mum and dad forbid them from going tomorrow."

"You should have asked first", Hermione scolded.

"Why? It was just a candy lying on the table!"

"In the twins' room", Neville pointed out. "Honestly Ron shouldn't _you_ of all people know not to trust candy around those two?"

"I don't get why they have to make these dangerous things at the house!"

"Where else should they make them? Myrtle's bathroom?" Neville asked and turned to Harry for support. Harry grinned, but before a fight could break out he turned to Hermione.

"Where's Crookshanks?" he asked.

"Out in the garden chasing Garden Gnomes", she replied. "He's never seen one before."

"I see, hey Ron does Percy likes his new job?"

Ron scoffed and told them how the job had turned Percy into an even bigger prat than ever before. He always went on and on about his boss Mr. Crouch. Before Ron could continue his rant Neville turned to Harry.

"How has your summer been Harry?" he asked.

"It's been great!" Harry said with a grin and told him of his summer so far. When he told them about the circus Hermione looked a little jealous, Neville looked awed and Ron had gone very quiet, a sign of him being jealous. Jealous of what exactly? Harry had no idea. Harry knew Ron got jealous easily. He was always jealous of Neville and Harry's money, of Hermione's talents and skills, his brothers' achievements and basically anything really. Sometimes Harry wondered how someone as fun loving and awesome as the twins could be related to Ron… then again there was Percy who was the epitome of a prat. Harry was about to remark something about it to Ron when they heard crashes outside. The boys and Hermione looked at each other before rushing outside.

* * *

The source of the commotion was revealed as they entered the garden and saw that Bill and Charlie both had their wands out and were making two battered old tables fly high above the lawn, smashing into each other, each attempting to knock the other's out of the air. Fred and George were cheering them on while Ginny laughed. Hermione pressed closer to Harry, not knowing if to be afraid or if to laugh. Bill's table hit Charlie's with such force one of the legs were knocked off. At the same time they could all hear rattling from above and everyone looked up. Percy stuck his head out the window and glared at them.

"Can you keep it down", he called.

"Sorry Percy", Bill called back. "How are things going with the cauldrons?"

"Bad", Percy spat and slammed the window closed. Charlie and Bill laughed. Then they maneuvered their tables back onto the ground and Charlie reattached the broken leg to his. Then with a flick of his wand table cloths appeared out of nowhere. Harry grinned and moved closer along with Neville. They wanted to ask Charlie about Norbert. Charlie heard them come over and grinned.

"Hello boys", he said as Bill started setting the tables with a flick of his wand. "What's up?"

"We just wanted to ask you about Norbert", Harry said. "Hagrid's Norwegian Ridgeback. How is he?"

"Well _she_ is doing fine", Charlie said with a grin. "A very temperamental one that. On other days she is just a darling and some days she is a right nightmare."

"What does a dragon keeper do?" Neville asked curiously and noticed the burn on Charlie's arm along with lots of scars.

"Well we make sure the dragons are fed, happy and healthy", Charlie explained and started to summon chairs from the house so that everyone would have somewhere to sit. "Sometimes we go out to capture dragons that have ended up amongst muggles or wizards. We also have a breeding program."

"Where did you get that burn?" Harry asked curiously.

"One of the Chinese Fireballs did not like the healers setting her broken bone", Charlie explained as if being burnt by a dragon was normal. "She tried to fry one of the newest healers and I pushed the healer aside and got singed. Luckily it wasn't a fully grown one or I'd be a pile of ashes by now… uh don't tell mum that. She doesn't like me working with dragons. She'd much more prefer it if I chose professional Quidditch instead… not that Quidditch is super safe either."

"Right Ron said you were a seeker and Wood mentions you a lot."

Charlie laughed. "Oliver was my biggest fan I think."

"Charlie's team won the championship from his second to seventh year", Bill called. "Charlie was that good."

"Are you still that good?" Harry asked curiously.

"Probably as a beater or chaser now", Charlie said and shrugged. "Working with dragons have made me much stockier than when I was at Hogwarts. I think I'm too heavy now to beat other seekers."

"Ha!" Bill laughed and Charlie glared at him. Harry got a feeling the two of them shared a secret that they were not going to tell anyone. Harry shrugged and dropped it, returning to the twins and Ron while Neville stuck with Charlie and Bill asking them questions about their line of work. Oh well Harry could talk to them about it later.

* * *

Around seven in the evening his parents, the Longbottoms and Sirius arrived. They ate Mrs. Weasley's lovely food and there were lively discussions all around the table. Harry, his father and Sirius focused on the discussion between Charlie and the twins.

"Ireland is going to win", Charlie said with confidence. "They crushed Peru in the semifinals."

"But Bulgaria has Viktor Krum", Fred objected.

"Krum is just _one_ player, Ireland has _seven_ ", Charlie said. "Just a shame about England."

"That _was_ rather embarrassing" Sirius agreed.

"And Wales and Scotland didn't do so good either", Harry agreed.

"I kind of found myself cheering for Australia and New Zealand but they as well got crushed", Charlie said and sighed. "Oh well. Let's hope Ireland can win."

"I still think Bulgaria will win", George said with confidence. "Lynch is nowhere nearly as good."

"Didn't Lynch graduate the same year as you?" Fred asked Charlie.

"He did."

"Which House did he play for?" Harry asked.

"Hufflepuff", Charlie replied.

* * *

The next morning they travelled to the place where they would find the portkey. There they met Mr. Diggory and Cedric Diggory. Harry and Sirius both wanted to smack the man for going on and on about the game Harry lost against Cedric last year. Cedric also looked as if he wanted to smack his father. Soon they found the portkey and were off. Harry didn't mind portkeys as much as he minded apparation and floo, but it still wasn't pleasant. Harry disentangled himself from Ron and Neville and got to his feet. They had arrived on what appeared to be a deserted stretch of misty moor. In front of them was a pair of tired and grumpy-looking wizards, one of whom was holding a large gold watch, the other a thick roll of parchment and a quill. Both were dressed as Muggles, though very inexpertly: The man with the watch wore a tweed suit with thigh-length galoshes; his colleague, a kilt and a poncho.

"Morning, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, picking up the boot and handing it to the kilted wizard, who threw it into a large box of used Portkeys beside him; Harry could see an old newspaper, an empty drinks can, and a punctured football.

"Hello there, Arthur," said Basil wearily. "Not on duty, eh? It's all right for some. We've been here all night. You'd better get out of the way, we've got a big party coming in from the Black Forest at five fifteen. Hang on, I'll find your campsite. Weasley... Weasley..." He consulted his parchment list. "About a quarter of a mile's walk over there, first field you come to. Site manager's called Mr. Roberts. Diggory... second field... ask for Mr. Payne. Lords Potter and Black nice to see you again."

"Thanks, Basil," said Mr. Weasley, and he beckoned everyone to follow him. They soon met up with Frank Longbottom and he grinned happily at them, wrapping an arm around his son's shoulders.

* * *

They set off across the deserted moor, unable to make out much through the mist. After about twenty minutes, a small stone cottage next to a gate swam into view. Beyond it, Harry could just make out the ghostly shapes of hundreds and hundreds of tents, rising up the gentle slope of a large field toward a dark wood on the horizon. They said good-bye to the Diggorys and approached the cottage door. A man was standing in the doorway, looking out at the tents. Harry knew at a glance that this was the only real Muggle for several acres. When he heard their footsteps, he turned his head to look at them.

"Morning!" said Mr. Weasley brightly.

"Morning," said the Muggle.

"Would you be Mr. Roberts?"

"Aye, I would," said Mr. Roberts. "And who're you?"

"Weasley - four tents, booked a couple of days ago?"

"Aye," said Mr. Roberts, consulting a list tacked to the door. "You've got a space up by the wood there. Just the one night?"

"That's it," said Mr. Weasley.

"You'll be paying now, then?" said Mr. Roberts.

"Ah, right, certainly..." said Mr. Weasley. He retreated a short distance from the cottage and beckoned Hermione toward him. "Help me, Hermione," he muttered, pulling a roll of Muggle money from his pocket and starting to peel the notes apart. Harry sniggered and thought of all the times his mother had to push his father or godfather out of the way to handle the Muggle money. Harry had learned how to use them as well and they were not _that_ complicated. He looked around for Remus, Dorian and Blaise but could not see them yet.

"Never been this crowded," Mr. Roberts said suddenly, looking out over the misty field again. "Hundreds of pre-bookings. People usually just turn up."

"Is that right?" said Mr. Weasley, his hand held out for his change, but Mr. Roberts didn't give it to him.

"Aye," he said thoughtfully. "People from all over. Loads of foreigners. And not just foreigners. Weirdos, you know? There's a bloke walking 'round in a kilt and a poncho."

"Shouldn't he?" said Mr. Weasley anxiously

"It's like some sort of... I dunno ... like some sort of rally," said Mr. Roberts. "They all seem to know each other. Like a big party."

At that moment, a wizard in plus-fours appeared out of thin air next to Mr. Roberts's front door.

"Obliviate!" he said sharply, pointing his wand at Mr. Roberts. Instantly, Mr. Roberts's eyes slid out of focus, his brows unknitted, and a took of dreamy unconcern fell over his face. Harry recognized the symptoms of one who had just had his memory modified.

"A map of the campsite for you," Mr. Roberts said placidly to Mr. Weasley. "And your change."

"Thanks very much," said Mr. Weasley. The wizard in plus-fours accompanied them toward the gate to the campsite. He looked exhausted: His chin was blue with stubble and there were deep purple shadows under his eyes. Once out of earshot of Mr. Roberts, he muttered to Mr. Weasley:

"Been having a lot of trouble with him. Needs a Memory Charm ten times a day to keep him happy. And Ludo Bagman's not helping. Trotting around talking about Bludgers and Quaffles at the top of his voice, not a worry about anti-Muggle security Blimey, I'll be glad when this is over. See you later, Arthur."

He Disapparated away and left them to find their campsite.

"I thought Mr. Bagman was Head of Magical Games and Sports," said Ginny, looking surprised. "He should know better than to talk about Bludgers near Muggles, shouldn't he?"

"He should," said Mr. Weasley, smiling, and leading them through the gates into the campsite, "but Ludo's always been a bit ... well . . . lax about security. You couldn't wish for a more enthusiastic head of the sports department though. He played Quidditch for England himself, you know. And he was the best Beater the Wimbourne Wasps ever had."

Sirius snorted at that and James elbowed him in the side. Harry looked at them confused but his father just winked at him and Sirius sniggered. Harry shook his head. They were so silly at times.

* * *

They trudged up the misty field between long rows of tents. Most looked almost ordinary; their owners had clearly tried to make them as Muggle-like as possible, but had slipped up by adding chimneys, or bell pulls, or weather vanes. However, here and there was a tent so obviously magical that Harry could hardly be surprised that Mr. Roberts was getting suspicious. Halfway up the field stood an extravagant confection of striped silk like a miniature palace, with several live peacocks tethered at the entrance. A little farther on they passed a tent that had three floors and several turrets; and a short way beyond that was a tent that had a front garden attached, complete with birdbath, sundial, and fountain.

"Always the same," said Mr. Weasley, smiling. "We can't resist showing off when we get together. Ah, here we are, look, this is us."

They had reached the very edge of the wood at the top of the field, and here was an empty space, with a small sign hammered into the ground that read WEEZLY.

"Couldn't have a better spot!" said Mr. Weasley happily. "The field is just on the other side of the wood there, we're as close as we could be." He hoisted his backpack from his shoulders. "Right," he said excitedly, "no magic allowed, strictly speaking, not when we're out in these numbers on Muggle land. We'll be putting these tents up by hand! Shouldn't be too difficult... Muggles do it all the time..." Before he had finished speaking Sirius and James had used magic to set up the tents. Mr. Weasley gave both of them annoyed looks but they just grinned. Mr. Weasley huffed and entered the tent he would be sharing with his boys. Harry and Neville hurried into the tent they would share with James and Sirius. When Harry got inside his jaw dropped. He had walked into what looked like an old-fashioned, three room flat, complete with bathroom and kitchen.

* * *

A bit later the fire was ready, and they had just started cooking eggs and sausages when Bill, Charlie, and Percy came strolling out of the woods toward them.

"Just Apparated, Dad," said Percy loudly. "Ah, excellent, lunch!"

They were halfway through their plates of eggs and sausages when Mr. Weasley jumped to his feet, waving and grinning at a man who was striding toward them.

"Aha!" he said. "The man of the moment! Ludo!"

Ludo Bagman was easily the most noticeable person Harry had seen so far. He was wearing long Quidditch robes in thick horizontal stripes of bright yellow and black. An enormous picture of a wasp was splashed across his chest. He had the look of a powerfully built man gone slightly to seed; the robes were stretched tightly across a large belly he surely had not had in the days when he had played Quidditch for England. His nose was squashed (probably broken by a stray Bludger, Harry thought), but his round blue eyes, short blond hair, and rosy complexion made him look like a very overgrown schoolboy.

"Ahoy there!" Bagman called happily. He was walking as though he had springs attached to the balls of his feet and was plainly in a state of wild excitement. James and Sirius groaned and Harry sniggered.

"Arthur, old man," he puffed as he reached the campfire, "What a day, eh? What a day! Could we have asked for more perfect weather? A cloudless night coming ... and hardly a hiccough in the arrangements... Not much for me to do! Oh! James, Sirius, Frank how nice to see you again!"

"You too Ludo", James spoke calmly. Behind Ludo, a group of haggard-looking Ministry wizards rushed past, pointing at the distant evidence of some sort of a magical fire that was sending violet sparks twenty feet into the air. "Are you _sure_ everything is fine?"

"Of course why wouldn't it be?"

Percy hurried forward with his hand outstretched. Apparently his disapproval of the way Ludo Bagman ran his department did not prevent him from wanting to make a good impression.

"Ah - yes," said Mr. Weasley, grinning, "this is my son Percy. He's just started at the Ministry - and this is Fred - no, George, sorry - that's Fred - Bill, Charlie, Ron my daughter, Ginny and Ron's friend Hermione Granger. You already know Neville and Harry yes?"

"Of course!" Ludo said and grinned widely.

"Everyone," Mr. Weasley continued, "this is Ludo Bagman, you know who he is, it's thanks to him we've got such good tickets."

Bagman beamed and waved his hand as if to say it had been nothing.

"Fancy a flutter on the match, Arthur?" he said eagerly, jingling what seemed to be a large amount of gold in the pockets of his yellow-and-black robes. "I've already got Roddy Pontner betting me Bulgaria will score first - I offered him nice odds, considering Ireland's front three are the strongest I've seen in years - and little Agatha Timms has put up half shares in her eel farm on a weeklong match."

"Oh... go on then," said Mr. Weasley. "Let's see... a Galleon on Ireland to win?"

"A Galleon?" Ludo Bagman looked slightly disappointed, but recovered himself. "Very well, very well... any other takers?"

"They're a bit young to be gambling," said Mr. Weasley. "Molly wouldn't like -"

"We'll bet thirty-seven Galleons, fifteen Sickles, three Knuts," said Fred as he and George quickly pooled all their money, "that Ireland wins, but Viktor Krum gets the Snitch. Oh and we'll throw in a fake wand."

"You don't want to go showing Mr. Bagman rubbish like that," Percy hissed, but Bagman didn't seem to think the wand was rubbish at all; on the contrary, his boyish face shone with excitement as he took it from Fred, and when the wand gave a loud squawk and turned into a rubber chicken, Bagman roared with laughter.

"Excellent!" he said. "I haven't seen one that convincing in years! I'd pay five Galleons for that!"

Percy froze in an attitude of stunned disapproval.

"Boys," said Mr. Weasley under his breath, "I don't want you betting... That's all your savings. Your mother-"

"Don't be a spoilsport, Arthur!" boomed Ludo Bagman, rattling his pockets excitedly. "They're old enough to know what they want! You reckon Ireland will win but Krum'll get the Snitch? Not a chance, boys, not a chance... I'll give you excellent odds on that one. We'll add five Galleons for the funny wand, then, shall we."

Mr. Weasley looked on helplessly as Ludo Bagman whipped out a notebook and quill and began jotting down the twins' names.

"Cheers," said George, taking the slip of parchment Bagman handed him and tucking it away into the front of his robes. Bagman turned most cheerfully back to the others.

"Anyone else?" he asked. "Longbottom? Potter? Black?"

"No", the three of them said sharply and Ludo Bagman shrunk back a little. Bagman turned to Mr. Weasley.

"Couldn't do me a brew, I suppose?" he asked. "I'm keeping an eye out for Barty Crouch. My Bulgarian opposite number's making difficulties, and I can't understand a word he's saying. Barty'll be able to sort it out. He speaks about a hundred and fifty languages."

"Mr. Crouch?" said Percy, suddenly abandoning his look of poker-stiff disapproval and positively writhing with excitement. "He speaks over two hundred! Mermish and Gobbledegook and Troll-"

"Anyone can speak Troll," said Fred dismissively. "All you have to do is point and grunt."

Percy threw Fred an extremely nasty look and stoked the fire vigorously to bring the kettle back to the boil.

"Any news of Bertha Jorkins yet, Ludo?" Mr. Weasley asked as Bagman settled himself down on the grass beside them all.

"Not a dicky bird," said Bagman comfortably. "But she'll turn up. Poor old Bertha ... memory like a leaky cauldron and no sense of direction. Lost, you take my word for it. She'll wander back into the office sometime in October, thinking it's still July."

"You don't think it might be time to send someone to look for her?" Mr. Weasley suggested tentatively as Percy handed Bagman his tea.

"Barty Crouch keeps saying that," said Bagman, his round eyes widening innocently, "but we really can't spare anyone at the moment. Oh, talk of the devil! Barty!"

A wizard had just Apparated at their fireside, and he could not have made more of a contrast with Ludo Bagman, sprawled on the grass in his old Wasp robes. Barty Crouch was a stiff, upright, elderly man, dressed in an impeccably crisp suit and tie. The parting in his short grey hair was almost unnaturally straight, and his narrow toothbrush moustache looked as though he trimmed it using a slide rule. His shoes were very highly polished. Harry could see at once why Percy idolized him. Percy was a great believer in rigidly following rules, and Mr. Crouch had complied with the rule about Muggle dressing so thoroughly that he could have passed for a bank manager; Harry doubted even Uncle Vernon would have spotted him for what he really was.

"Pull up a bit of grass, Barry," said Ludo brightly, patting the ground beside him.

"No thank you, Ludo," said Crouch, and there was a bite of impatience in his voice. "I've been looking for you everywhere. The Bulgarians are insisting we add another twelve seats to the Top Box."

"Oh is that what they're after?" said Bagman. "I thought the chap was asking to borrow a pair of tweezers. Bit of a strong accent."

"Mr. Crouch!" said Percy breathlessly, sunk into a kind of half-bow that made him look like a hunchback. "Would you like a cup of tea?"

"Oh," said Mr. Crouch, looking over at Percy in mild surprise. "Yes, thank you, Weatherby."

Fred and George choked into their own cups. Percy, very pink around the ears, busied himself with the kettle.

"Oh and I've been wanting a word with you too, Arthur," said Mr. Crouch, his sharp eyes falling upon Mr. Weasley. "Ali Bashir's on the warpath. He wants a word with you about your embargo on flying carpets."

Mr. Weasley heaved a deep sigh. "I sent him an owl about that just last week. If I've told him once I've told him a hundred times: Carpets are defined as a Muggle Artefact by the Registry of Proscribed Charmable Objects, but will he listen?"

"I doubt it," said Mr. Crouch, accepting a cup from Percy. "He's desperate to export here." "Well, they'll never replace brooms in Britain, will they?" said Bagman.

"Ali thinks there's a niche in the market for a family vehicle, said Mr. Crouch. "I remember my grandfather had an Axminster that could seat twelve, but that was before carpets were banned, of course." He spoke as though he wanted to leave nobody in any doubt that all his ancestors had abided strictly by the law. Harry found himself remembering the day at the circus were Dorian and a few others had raced on flying carpets. He decided not to tell Crouch about that… then again Remus had said that the Fullmoon Circus was above all laws for some reason so it would probably not even matter. Harry was brought back from memory lane by Ludo Bagman's loud voice.

"See you all later!" he said. "You'll be up in the Top Box with me, I'm commentating!" He waved, Barty Crouch nodded curtly, and both of them Disapparated. Just as they did a honey coloured blur appeared and tackled Harry. Harry laughed and pushed Dorian off of him. Dorian transformed into his human form and grinned at them.

"Hello everybody!" he said.

"Hi Dorian!" the twins called.

"Where's Remus?" James asked and looked around.

"Oh he's handling the pup", Dorian said and sniggered. "He's worse at apparating than I am! I hate the floo, the portkeys and the apparation. Why can't you people travel in _normal_ ways? What's so wrong about a bloody car or a bicycle!?"

The children sniggered, Percy huffed annoyed, James, Frank and Sirius smirked and Mr. Weasley, Bill and Charlie looked a bit confused.

"Oh sorry!" Dorian said to them. "Bad manners I am so sorry." He fixed his bowler hat and bowed formally. "How do you do, I am Dorian Ethan Alexander Taylor-Lupin the third."

"How can you be the third?" Percy challenged. "That is not possible."

"It's a stage name Einstein, duh", Dorian mocked.

"Einwho?" Percy asked and Dorian winked at Hermione and Harry who sniggered.

"Ow!" Dorian said when someone swatted his ear.

"Play nicely Dorian", Remus said as he appeared behind him.

"Uncle Moony!" Harry cheered and hurried over to give him a hug. Remus smiled and hugged him back.

"Moony!?" the twins shouted and Harry's eyes went wide.

"Uh oh", he said.

* * *

"What the bloody hell is _he_ doing here?" Ron hissed at Harry, Neville and Hermione while the twins were pestering James, Sirius and Remus. Harry followed Ron's gaze and noticed Dorian and Blaise sit by Charlie and Bill, talking to them about something. Harry sighed. He should have realized Ron would get angry about Blaise.

"He is going to the world cup obviously", Hermione said.

"But why with _us_?" Ron spat. "He's a slimy Slytherin!"

"Blaise is cool", Harry said. "He's staying with Remus and Dorian for the moment. Besides I've talked to him, I like him."

"But he's a Slytherin!"

"That only matters at school", Neville said and chanced a look at Blaise who was talking with Bill about something while Charlie looked at him oddly.

"No it doesn't!" Ron spat. "Never trust a snake!"

"You know he can probably hear you right?" Hermione hissed. If Blaise heard them he didn't show it, but Harry noticed how tense he was. Before they could discuss it further Mr. Weasley told them it was time to go. They all hurried into the wood, following the lantern-lit trail. The woods around them were filled with noises from all the thousands of wizards gathered there. The atmosphere of feverish excitement was highly infectious; Harry couldn't stop grinning. They walked through the wood for twenty minutes, talking and joking loudly, until at last they emerged on the other side and found themselves in the shadow of a gigantic stadium.

"Whoa Remy how many football stadiums would fit in there!?" Dorian asked and Remus laughed.

"Seats a hundred thousand," said Mr. Weasley. "Ministry task force of five hundred have been working on it all year. Muggle Repelling Charms on every inch of it. Every time Muggles have got anywhere near here all year, they've suddenly remembered urgent appointments and had to dash away again...bless them." He lead the way toward the nearest entrance, which was already surrounded by a swarm of shouting witches and wizards.

"Prime seats!" said the Ministry witch at the entrance when she checked their tickets. "Top Box! Straight upstairs, Arthur, and as high as you can go." Then she turned to Remus, Dorian and Blaise. "Good seats as well, not the top box though." Harry couldn't hide his disappointment and Ron couldn't hide his glee. Remus just smiled and assured they would be fine, before leading Dorian and Blaise away. Harry really wanted to go with them as well and by the looks on his father and godfathers' faces… so did they.

* * *

After they reached the top of the staircase they found themselves in a small box, set at the highest point of the stadium and situated exactly halfway between the golden goal posts. About twenty purple-and-gilt chairs stood in two rows here, and Harry, filing into the front seats with the others, looked down upon a scene the likes of which he could never have imagined. A hundred thousand witches and wizards were taking their places in the seats, which rose in levels around the long oval field. Everything was suffused with a mysterious golden light, which seemed to come from the stadium itself. The field looked smooth as velvet from their lofty position. At either end of the field stood three goal hoops, fifty feet high. Harry tore his eyes away from the stadium and looked over his shoulder to see who else was sharing the box with them. So far it was empty, except for a tiny creature sitting in the second from last seat at the end of the row behind them. The creature, whose legs were so short they stuck out in front of it on the chair, was wearing a tea towel draped like a toga, and it had its face hidden in its hands. Yet those long, bat like ears were oddly familiar for some reason.

"Dobby?" said Harry incredulously.

The tiny creature looked up and stretched its fingers, revealing enormous brown eyes and a nose the exact size and shape of a large tomato. Harry blushed when he realized that it was not their new house-elf at all.

"Did sir just call me Dobby?" squeaked the elf curiously from between its fingers. Its voice was higher even than Dobby's, a teeny, quivering squeak of a voice, and Harry suspected though it was very hard to tell with a house-elf - that this one might just be female.

"Sorry," Harry told the elf, "I just thought my dad had bought a ticket for Dobby too."

"But I knows Dobby too, sir!" squeaked the elf. She was shielding her face, as though blinded by light, though the Top Box was not brightly lit. "My name is Winky, sir and you, sir…" Her dark brown eyes widened to the size of side plates as they rested upon Harry's scar. "You is surely Harry Potter!"

"Yeah, I am," said Harry.

"But Dobby talks of you all the time, sir!" she said, lowering her hands very slightly and looking awestruck.

"He does? Well at least he is happy and having fun now."

"House-elves is not supposed to have fun, Harry Potter," said Winky firmly, from behind her hands. "House-elves does what they is told. I is not liking heights at all, Harry Potter…", she glanced toward the edge of the box and gulped "but my master sends me to the Top Box and I comes, sir."

"Why's he sent you up here, if he knows you don't like heights?" said Harry, frowning.

"Master… master wants me to save him a seat, Harry Potter. He is very busy," said Winky, tilting her head toward the empty space beside her. "Winky is wishing she is back in master's tent, Harry Potter, but Winky does what she is told. Winky is a good house-elf."

She gave the edge of the box another frightened look and hid her eyes completely again. Harry turned back to the field and felt his father pat his shoulder in support. He knew Harry didn't like elves being mistreated. Hermione, meanwhile, was skimming eagerly through her velvet covered, tasselled program.

"'A display from the team mascots will precede the match,"' she read aloud.

"Oh that's always worth watching," said Sirius eagerly. "National teams bring creatures from their native land, you know, to put on a bit of a show. To show off and amuse the crowds."

The box filled gradually around them over the next half hour. Mr. Weasley, James and Sirius kept shaking hands with people who were obviously very important wizards. Percy jumped to his feet so often that he looked as though he were trying to sit on a hedgehog. When Cornelius Fudge, the Minister of Magic himself, arrived, Percy bowed so low that his glasses fell off and shattered. Highly embarrassed, he repaired them with his wand and thereafter remained in his seat, throwing jealous looks at Harry, whom Cornelius Fudge had greeted like an old friend. They had met before, and Fudge shook Harry's hand in a fatherly fashion, asked how he was, and introduced him to the wizards on either side of him.

"Harry Potter, you know," he told the Bulgarian minister loudly, who was wearing splendid robes of black velvet trimmed with gold and didn't seem to understand a word of English. "Harry Potter...oh come on now, you know who he is...the boy who survived You-Know-Who...you do know who he is…"

The Bulgarian wizard suddenly spotted Harry's scar and started gabbling loudly and excitedly, pointing at it.

"Knew we'd get there in the end," said Fudge wearily to Harry. "I'm no great shakes at languages; I need-"

"VEASLEY!" the Bulgarian minister shouted and nearly jumped over the rows to embrace Charlie. Charlie just laughed and everyone else stared at him. The two started speaking Romanian to each other before the Minister hurriedly composed himself and returned to Fudge's side. Charlie chuckled and looked at Percy who looked as if he was going to drop dead any second.

"Oblansk worked at the preserve for a few years", Charlie explained. "He may not look like it but he was a great dragon keeper."

"You both speak Romanian", Fudge asked Charlie who nodded. "Oh thank Merlin then come sit by me and help translate!" Charlie chuckled and did as he was asked. Fudge looked around. "Ah, and here's Lucius!"

Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione turned quickly. Edging along the second row to three still empty seats right behind Mr. Weasley were none other than Lucius Malfoy; his son, Draco; and a woman Harry supposed must be Draco's mother.

"Ah, Fudge," said Mr. Malfoy, holding out his hand as he reached the Minister of Magic. "How are you? I don't think you've met my wife, Narcissa? Or our son, Draco?"

"How do you do, how do you do?" said Fudge, smiling and bowing to Mrs. Malfoy. "And allow me to introduce you to Mr. Oblansk… Obalonsk.. Mr well, he's the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, and he can't understand a word I'm saying anyway, so never mind. And let's see who else… Um Weasley please translate?"

"Of course", Charlie said and whispered something to Oblansk who sniggered and then greeted the Malfoys with a strange look in his eyes. Charlie winked at Harry when their eyes met. Harry felt his father stiffen and turned around again and noticed that he, Sirius and Mr. Weasley were glaring at Lucius Malfoy.

"Good lord, Arthur," Lucius said softly. "What did you have to sell to get seats in the Top Box? Surely your house wouldn't have fetched this much?"

"Not his humanity like you", Sirius spat and James put a hand on his shoulder.

"Slimy gits," Ron muttered as he, Harry, and Hermione turned to face the field again after the Malfoys took their seats. Next moment, Ludo Bagman charged into the box.

"Everyone ready?" he said, his round face gleaming in excitement. "Minister, ready to go?"

"Ready when you are, Ludo," said Fudge comfortably.

Ludo whipped out his wand, directed it at his own throat, and said:

" _Sonorus_!" and then spoke over the roar of sound that was now filling the packed stadium; his voice echoed over them, booming into every corner of the stands.

"Ladies and gentlemen...welcome! Welcome to the final of the four hundred and twenty-second Quidditch World Cup!"

The spectators screamed and clapped. Thousands of flags waved, adding their discordant national anthems to the racket. The huge blackboard opposite them was wiped clear of its last message and now showed BULGARIA: 0, IRELAND: 0.

"And now, without further ado, allow me to introduce...the Bulgarian National Team Mascots!"

The right-hand side of the stands, which was a solid block of scarlet, roared its approval.

"I wonder what they've brought," said Mr. Weasley, leaning forward in his seat. "Aaah!" He suddenly whipped off his glasses and polished them hurriedly on his robes. "Veela!"

"What are veel…" Hermione began but was cut off by loud cheers. A hundred veela were now gliding out onto the field, and her question was answered for her. Veela were women, the most beautiful women Harry had ever seen. He knew Veela were not strictly human. Sirius had told him of his encounter with a few of them. Harry tried to remember what exactly they could be; what could make their skin shine moon-bright like that, or their white-gold hair fan out behind them without wind, but then the music started, and Harry stopped worrying about them not being human in fact, he stopped worrying about anything at all. The veela had started to dance, and Harry's mind had gone completely and blissfully blank. All that mattered in the world was that he kept watching the veela, because if they stopped dancing, terrible things would happen. And as the veela danced faster and faster, wild, half-formed thoughts started chasing through Harry's dazed mind. He wanted to do something very impressive, right now. Jumping from the box into the stadium seemed a good idea...but would it be good enough?

"Harry, what are you doing?" said Hermione's voice from a long way off.

The music stopped. Harry blinked. He was standing up, and one of his legs was resting on the wall of the box. Next to him, Ron was frozen in an attitude that looked as though he were about to dive from a springboard. Angry yells were filling the stadium. The crowd didn't want the veela to go. Sirius' laughter boomed over all of it and Harry noticed that most of the other boys had reacted the same. Hermione made a loud tutting noise. She reached up and pulled Harry back into his seat.

"Honestly!" she said, Harry blushed.

"And now," roared Ludo Bagman's voice, "kindly put your wands in the air...for the Irish National Team Mascots!"

Next moment, what seemed to be a great green-and-gold comet came zooming into the stadium. It did one circuit of the stadium, then split into two smaller comets, each hurtling toward the goal posts. A rainbow arced suddenly across the field, connecting the two balls of light. The crowd oohed and ahed, as though at a fireworks display. Now the rainbow faded and the balls of light reunited and merged; they had formed a great shimmering shamrock, which rose up into the sky and began to soar over the stands. Something like golden rain seemed to be falling from it.

"Excellent!" yelled Ron as the shamrock soared over them, and heavy gold coins rained from it, bouncing off their heads and seats. Squinting up at the shamrock, Harry realized that it was actually comprised of thousands of tiny little bearded men with red vests, each carrying a minute lamp of gold or green.

"Leprechauns!" said Mr. Weasley over the tumultuous applause of the crowd, many of whom were still fighting and rummaging around under their chairs to retrieve the gold.

"There you go," Ron yelled happily, stuffing a fistful of gold coins into Harry's hand, "for the Omnioculars! Now you've got to buy me a Christmas present, ha!"

The great shamrock dissolved, the leprechauns drifted down onto the field on the opposite side from the veela, and settled themselves cross-legged to watch the match.

"And now, ladies and gentlemen, kindly welcome - the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team!" Bagman shouted. "I give you: Dimitrov!" A scarlet-clad figure on a broomstick, moving so fast it was blurred, shot out onto the field from an entrance far below, to wild applause from the Bulgarian supporters.

"Ivanova!"

A second scarlet-robed player zoomed out.

"Zograf! Levski! Vulchanov! Volkov! Aaaaaaand Krum!"

"That's him, that's him!" yelled Ron, following Krum with his Omnioculars. Harry quickly focused his own as did Neville.

Viktor Krum was thin, dark, and sallow-skinned, with a large curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He looked like an overgrown bird of prey. It was hard to believe he was only eighteen.

"And now, please greet - the Irish National Quidditch Team!" yelled Bagman. "Presenting - Connolly! Ryan! Troy! Mullet! Moran! Quigley! Aaaaaand Lynch!"

Seven green blurs swept onto the field; Harry spun a small dial on the side of his Omnioculars and slowed the players down enough to read the word "Firebolt" on each of their brooms and see their names, embroidered in silver, upon their backs. Harry heard Charlie cheer loudly for Lynch and turned and saw the Bulgarian Minister swat him with his program. He clarely said something that could mean traitor, but Charlie just laughed.

"And here, all the way from Egypt, our referee, acclaimed Chairwizard of the International Association of Quidditch, Hassan Mostafa!" Bagman shouted.

A small and skinny wizard, completely bald but with a moustache, wearing robes of pure gold to match the stadium, strode out onto the field. A silver whistle was protruding from under the moustache, and he was carrying a large wooden crate under one arm, his broomstick under the other. Harry spun the speed dial on his Omnioculars back to normal, watching closely as Mostafa mounted his broomstick and kicked the crate open. Four balls burst into the air: the scarlet Quaffle, the two black Bludgers, and the minuscule, winged Golden Snitch. With a sharp blast on his whistle, Mostafa shot into the air after the balls.

"Theeeeeeeey're OFF!" screamed Bagman.

* * *

 **TBC Thanks to Marauder E for pointing out that I wrote Romania instead of Bulgaria. Just a little tip. If you are going to "shout" at somebody with capital letters at least spell properly. It is "IT'S BULGARIA NOT ROMANIA" and not "ITS BULGARIA NOT ROMANIA!" (Pst I hope you can take a joke)**


	26. The Quidditch World Cup

Part 26

"And it's Mullet! Troy! Moran! Dimitrov! Back to Mullet! Troy! Levski! Moran!"

It was Quidditch as Harry had never seen it played before. He had been to many games with his father and godfather over the years but this was something else! He was pressing his Omnioculars so hard to his glasses that they were cutting into the bridge of his nose. The speed of the players was incredible! The Chasers were throwing the Quaffle to one another so fast that Bagman only had time to say their names. Harry spun the slow dial on the right of his Omnioculars again, pressed the play-by-play button on the top, and he was immediately watching in slow motion, while glittering purple lettering flashed across the lenses and the noise of the crowd pounded against his eardrums.

"TROY SCORES!" roared Bagman, and the stadium shuddered with a roar of applause and cheers. "Ten zero to Ireland!"

"What?" Harry yelled, looking wildly around through his Omnioculars. "But Levski's got the Quaffle!"

"Harry, if you're not going to watch at normal speed, you're going to miss things!" shouted Hermione, who was dancing up and down, waving her arms in the air while Troy did a lap of honour around the field. Harry looked quickly over the top of his Omnioculars and saw that the leprechauns watching from the side-lines had all risen into the air again and formed the great, glittering shamrock. Across the field, the veela were watching them sulkily. Furious with himself, Harry spun his speed dial back to normal as play resumed.

* * *

Harry knew enough about Quidditch to see that the Irish Chasers were superb. They worked as a seamless team, their movements so well coordinated that they appeared to be reading one another's minds as they positioned themselves, and the rosette on Harry's chest kept squeaking their names: "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" And within ten minutes, Ireland had scored twice more, bringing their lead to thirty-zero and causing a thunderous tide of roars and applause from the green-clad supporters. The match became still faster, but more brutal. Volkov and Vulchanov, the Bulgarian Beaters, were whacking the Bludgers as fiercely as possible at the Irish Chasers, and were starting to prevent them from using some of their best moves; twice they were forced to scatter, and then, finally, Ivanova managed to break through their ranks; dodge the Keeper, Ryan; and score Bulgaria's first goal.

"Fingers in your ears!" bellowed Mr. Weasley as the veela started to dance in celebration. Harry screwed up his eyes too; he wanted to keep his mind on the game. After a few seconds, he chanced a glance at the field. The veela had stopped dancing, and Bulgaria was again in possession of the Quaffle.

"Dimitrov! Levski! Dimitrov! Ivanova, oh I say!" roared Bagman.

One hundred thousand wizards gasped as the two Seekers, Krum and Lynch, plummeted through the centre of the Chasers, so fast that it looked as though they had just jumped from airplanes without parachutes. Harry followed their descent through his Omnioculars, squinting to see where the Snitch was -

"They're going to crash!" screamed Hermione next to Harry.

She was half right, at the very last second, Viktor Krum pulled out of the dive and spiralled off. Lynch, however, hit the ground with a dull thud that could be heard throughout the stadium. A huge groan rose from the Irish seats.

"Fool!" moaned Sirius. "Krum was feinting!"

"It's time-out!" yelled Bagman's voice, "as trained mediwizards hurry onto the field to examine Aidan Lynch!"

"He'll be okay, he only got ploughed!" Charlie said reassuringly to Ginny, who was hanging over the side of the box, looking horror-struck. "Which is what Krum was after, of course..." But Harry noticed that Charlie too looked a bit worried. What had the twins said? Something about him going to school with the guy? Lynch got to his feet at last, to loud cheers from the green-clad supporters, mounted his Firebolt, and kicked back off into the air. His revival seemed to give Ireland new heart. When Mostafa blew his whistle again, the Chasers moved into action with a skill unrivalled by anything Harry had seen so far. After fifteen more fast and furious minutes, Ireland had pulled ahead by ten more goals. They were now leading by one hundred and thirty points to ten, and the game was starting to get dirtier. As Mullet shot toward the goal posts yet again, clutching the Quaffle tightly under her arm, the Bulgarian Keeper, Zograf, flew out to meet her.

Whatever happened was over so quickly Harry didn't catch it, but a scream of rage from the Irish crowd, and Mostafa's long, shrill whistle blast, told him it had been a foul.

"And Mostafa takes the Bulgarian Keeper to task for cobbing, excessive use of elbows!" Bagman informed the roaring spectators. "And, yes, it's a penalty to Ireland!"

The leprechauns, who had risen angrily into the air like a swarm of glittering hornets when Mullet had been fouled, now darted together to form the words "HA, HA, HA!"

The veela on the other side of the field leapt to their feet, tossed their hair angrily, and started to dance again. As one, the Weasley boys, Neville and Harry stuffed their fingers into their ears, but Hermione, who hadn't bothered, was soon tugging on Harry's arm. He turned to look at her, and she pulled his fingers impatiently out of his ears.

"Look at the referee!" she said, giggling.

Harry looked down at the field. Hassan Mostafa had landed right in front of the dancing veela, and was acting very oddly indeed. He was flexing his muscles and smoothing his moustache excitedly.

"Now, we can't have that!" said Ludo Bagman, though he sounded highly amused. "Somebody slap the referee!"

A mediwizard came tearing across the field, his fingers stuffed into his own ears, and kicked Mostafa hard in the shins. Mostafa seemed to come to himself; Harry, watching through the Omnioculars again, saw that he looked exceptionally embarrassed and had started shouting at the veela, who had stopped dancing and were looking mutinous.

"And unless I'm much mistaken, Mostafa is actually attempting to send off the Bulgarian team mascots!" said Bagman's voice. "Now there's something we haven't seen before...Oh this could turn nasty..."

It did: The Bulgarian Beaters, Volkov and Vulchanov, landed on either side of Mostafa and began arguing furiously with him, gesticulating toward the leprechauns, who had now gleefully formed the words:

"HEE, HEE, HEE." Mostafa was not impressed by the Bulgarians' arguments, however; he was jabbing his finger into the air, clearly telling them to get flying again, and when they refused, he gave two short blasts on his whistle.

"Two penalties for Ireland!" shouted Bagman, and the Bulgarian crowd howled with anger. "And Volkov and Vulchanov had better get back on those brooms...yes...there they go...and Troy takes the Quaffle..."

* * *

The game went on for a while and it kept getting dirtier, the mascots also kept getting worse and worse. Now Harry remembered what veelas were because they had turned into their darker forms. Harry searched the stadium for Remus and the others but could not see them. Sirius and James were doing the same.

"Look at Lynch!" Harry yelled.

The Irish Seeker had suddenly gone into a dive, and Harry was quite sure that this was no Wronski Feint; this was the real thing.

"He's seen the Snitch!" Harry shouted. "He's seen it! Look at him go!"

Half the crowd seemed to have realized what was happening; the Irish supporters rose in another great wave of green, screaming their Seeker on, but Krum was on his tail. How he could see where he was going, Harry had no idea; there were flecks of blood flying through the air behind him, but he was drawing level with Lynch now as the pair of them hurtled toward the ground again.

"They're going to crash!" shrieked Hermione.

"They're not!" roared Ron.

"Lynch is!" yelled Harry.

And he was right, for the second time, Lynch hit the ground with tremendous force and was immediately stampeded by a horde of angry veela.

"The Snitch, where's the Snitch?" bellowed Charlie, along the row.

"He's got it Krum's got it, it's all over!" shouted Harry.

Krum, his red robes shining with blood from his nose, was rising gently into the air, his fist held high, a glint of gold in his hand. The scoreboard was flashing BULGARIA: 160, IRELAND: 170 across the crowd, who didn't seem to have realized what had happened. Then, slowly, as though a great jumbo jet were revving up, the rumbling from the Ireland supporters grew louder and louder and erupted into screams of delight.

"IRELAND WINS!" Bagman shouted, who like the Irish, seemed to be taken aback by the sudden end of the match. "KRUM GETS THE SNITCH - BUT IRELAND WINS - good lord, I don't think any of us were expecting that!"

"What did he catch the Snitch for?" Ron bellowed, even as he jumped up and down, applauding with his hands over his head. "He ended it when Ireland were a hundred and sixty points ahead, the idiot!"

"He knew they were never going to catch up!" Harry shouted back over all the noise, also applauding loudly. "The Irish Chasers were too good... He wanted to end it on his terms, that's all." Harry noticed Charlie Weasley looking rather proud for some reason.

"He was very brave, wasn't he?" Hermione said, leaning forward to watch Krum land as a swarm of mediwizards blasted a path through the battling leprechauns and veela to get to him. "He looks a terrible mess."

* * *

Flags were waving all over the stadium, the Irish national anthem blared from all sides; the veela were shrinking back into their usual, beautiful selves now, though looking dispirited and forlorn.

"Vell, ve fought bravely," said a gloomy voice behind Harry. He looked around; it was the Bulgarian Minister of Magic.

"You can speak English!" said Fudge, sounding outraged. "And you've been letting me mime everything all day!"

"Vell, it vos very funny," said the Bulgarian minister, shrugging. "I just told Veasley that I appreciate the vay you tried to communicate. It vos very funny."

"Why I..." fudge began and Harry noticed the Bulgarian say something to Charlie who sniggered.

"And as the Irish team performs a lap of honour, flanked by their mascots, the Quidditch World Cup itself is brought into the Top Box!" roared Bagman.

Harry's eyes were suddenly dazzled by a blinding white light, as the Top Box was magically illuminated so that everyone in the stands could see the inside. Squinting toward the entrance, he saw two panting wizards carrying a vast golden cup into the box, which they handed to Cornelius Fudge, who was still looking very disgruntled that he'd been using sign language all day for nothing.

"Let's have a really loud hand for the gallant losers - Bulgaria!" Bagman shouted.

And up the stairs into the box came the seven defeated Bulgarian players. The crowd below was applauding appreciatively; Harry could see thousands and thousands of Omniocular lenses flashing and winking in their direction. One by one, the Bulgarians filed between the rows of seats in the box, and Bagman called out the name of each as they shook hands with their own minister and then with Fudge. Krum, who was last in line, looked a real mess. Two black eyes were blooming spectacularly on his bloody face. He was still holding the Snitch. Harry noticed that he seemed much less coordinated on the ground. He was slightly duck footed and distinctly round-shouldered. But when Krum's name was announced, the whole stadium gave him a resounding, ear-splitting roar. All eyes were on him, but not for long.

"Oh bugger…" Charlie was gripped by the arms and pulled from his seat and in amongst the happy Bulgarians. He blushed as they patted him on the back and started talking quickly. He heard them ask his opinion. Thanking him for support. Thanking him for deflating Krum a little. Asking him for a re-match and the like. Charlie just smiled and answered their questions. He wrapped an arm around Krum's shoulder and the young man beamed. The two minsters walked over and shook hands with the team again but Charlie was not let go by Vulchanov or Krum. He just chuckled and then the Irish arrived. He smiled when he saw Aidan. He looked a bit loopy but he was smiling. And when Aidan saw Charlie his grin widened.

"Cheyrlie!" he shouted and threw himself at his friend. Charlie laughed and hugged him back. "Did yey see mey crash Cheyrlie!?"

"I did, are you okay?" Charlie asked.

"Pft Ey'm alweys feyne! We won!"

"That you did", Charlie said and noticed Troy and Quigley raise the quidditch cup above them and the stadium roared with cheers. Charlie smiled and kept one arm around Aidan to keep him up. "Congrats man."

"Ha! Now Ey'm tha best seyker!" Aidan said triumphantly.

"Wanna bet", Charlie teased.

Then the Irish team had left the box to perform another lap of honour on their brooms (Aidan Lynch on the back of Confolly's, clutching hard around his waist and still grinning in a bemused sort of way), Bagman pointed his wand at his throat and muttered, "Quietus."

"They'll be talking about this one for years," he said hoarsely, "a really unexpected twist, that... shame it couldn't have lasted longer... Ah yes...yes, I owe you... how much?"

For Fred and George had just scrambled over the backs of their seats and were standing in front of Ludo Bagman with broad grins on their faces, their hands outstretched. While Charlie was being swarmed by the Bulgarians again. Charlie met Harry's gaze and winked at him. Harry blushed a little for being caught staring.

* * *

 **TBC Charlie being friends with the Bulgarians and Lynch is from another story idea I've had in the past where Charlie is the main character.**


	27. The Dark Mark

Part 27

"Don't tell your mother you gambled with money", Mr. Weasley told the twins and then turned to Charlie who just grinned innocently. "Next time… stick to the family and not crazy Bulgarians or Irishmen."

"I promise", Charlie said with a grin, with his arm around Ginny. They headed to their tents and split up. The boys and Mr. Weasley entered their tent while the girls went to theirs and Harry, James, Sirius, Frank and Neville went to theirs. Before they entered Harry hurried into the fourth tent to see if Remus and the others were back. They were. Only Remus was awake. He smiled at Harry and Harry ran over and gave him a hug before sitting beside him. Sirius and James joined them and the four talked a bit about the match before it was time to head to bed.

* * *

"Wake up", a voice hissed. "Wake up Prongslet!"

Harry sat up and got his glasses back on, looking at his father and godfather rushing around the tent. He could hear screaming and loud explosions from outside. He hurriedly got up and got dressed when his father yelled at him a second time. Harry and Neville headed outside.

By the lights that were still burning Harry and Neville saw people running away, fleeing into the woods. They were running from something that moved over the field, towards Harry's tent. This something kept letting out loud noises and flashes. Harry could hear drunken laughter and jeering from the something as well. Soon he realized it was a group of wizards, packed tightly together. The group wore hooded robes and masks to hide their faces. High above them, floating along in mid-air, four struggling figures were being contorted into grotesque shapes. It was as though the masked wizards on the ground were puppeteers, and the people above them were marionettes operated by invisible strings that rose from the wands into the air. Harry felt really sick when he realized two of those shapes were in fact children. In rage he noticed more people join the group, laughing and pointing at the floating bodies.

"That's sick," Neville whimpered, watching the smallest Muggle child, who had begun to spin like a top, sixty feet above the ground, his head flopping limply from side to side. "That is really sick."

Hermione and Ginny came hurrying toward them, pulling coats over their nightdresses, with Mr. Weasley right behind them and Ron bringing up the rear. At the same moment, Bill, Charlie, and Percy emerged from the Weasley tent, fully dressed, with their sleeves rolled up and their wands out.

"We're going to help the Ministry!" Mr. Weasley shouted over all the noise, rolling up his own sleeves. "You lot get into the woods and stick together. I'll come and fetch you when we've sorted this out!"

Bill, Charlie, and Percy were already sprinting away toward the oncoming marchers; Mr. Weasley tore after them. James, Frank and Sirius joined them. Remus turned to the children and smiled.

"Hurry to the woods and don't worry about your parents", he said. "I'll keep an eye on them."

"They better keep an eye on you Remy", Dorian growled from his place beside Blaise.

"You go with the children and look after them okay?" Remus asked Dorian and Dorian nodded before he transformed and headed towards the woods. Blaise nodded to Remus before running after Dorian. Harry and the others followed, Ron grumbling about Slytherins as they ran.

* * *

The coloured lanterns that had lit the path to the stadium had been extinguished. They could not see where they were going. Except for Dorian and Blaise but Harry suspected it was their werewolf-senses that were behind that. After nearly tripping a few times, Hermione had enough and cast _Lumos._ When she did she noticed Ron sprawled on the ground. He had tripped over a root.

"I tripped", he grumbled and got up angrily.

"Well, with feet that size, hard not to," said a drawling voice from behind them.

The children turned around and came face to face with Draco Malfoy. He was standing alone nearby, leaning against a tree, looking utterly relaxed. His arms folded, he seemed to have been watching the scene at the campsite through a gap in the trees.

"Fuck off Malfoy", Ron spat and Dorian snorted.

"Language, Weasley," said Malfoy, his pale eyes glittering. "Hadn't you better be hurrying along, now? You wouldn't like her spotted, would you?" He nodded at Hermione in a mocking way.

"What's that supposed to mean?" said Hermione defiantly.

"Granger, they're after Muggles", said Malfoy. "D'you want to be showing off your knickers in mid-air? Because if you do, hang around... they're moving this way, and it would give us all a laugh." Draco yelped when he was suddenly not standing on the ground anymore. He was dangling from Dorian's hand. Dorian had transformed back into a human and held the young Malfoy heir in the air by the collar of his shirt. Draco stared around in shock, trying to see who it was. Blaise stepped forward, between Draco and the others.

"There are only witches ad wizards here Malfoy", he said calmly.

"Zabini!? What are you doing here!?"

"Hiding like everyone else should, even you", Blaise said calmly.

"Yeah? Well I guess your mummy told you to hide? What's she up to trying to charm them? Or is she helping this rabble's parents saving the Muggles?"

"Where're your parents?" said Harry, his temper rising. "Out there wearing masks, are they?"

"Well...if they were, I wouldn't be likely to tell you, would I, Potter?"

"You should keep your mouth shut kiddo", Dorian growled menacingly in his ear and Draco stiffened. "The full moon is here soon."

"Y-you wouldn't dare", Draco squeaked.

"Try me", Dorian spat and dropped him so he stumbled away. "Let's go children." He transformed again and darted into the dark, Blaise following along with Fred, George and Ginny. Harry and the others stumbled after them but soon lost them in the crowd.

"Keep that big bushy head down, Granger," sneered Malfoy.

"Come on," Hermione said and dragged Neville and Ron with her, Harry followed more calmly.

"I'll bet you anything his dad is one of that masked lot!" said Ron hotly.

"Well, with any luck, the Ministry will catch him!" said Hermione fervently. "Oh I can't believe this. Where have the others got to?"

The others were nowhere to be seen, though the path was packed with plenty of other people, all looking nervously over their shoulders toward the commotion back at the campsite. A huddle of teenagers in pyjamas was arguing vociferously a little way along the path. When they saw Harry, Ron, and Hermione, a girl with thick curly hair turned and said quickly, "Est Madame Maxime? Nous l'avons perdue-"

"Eh what?" Ron asked.

"Oh..." The girl who had spoken turned her back on him, and as they walked on they distinctly heard her say, "'Ogwarts."

"Beauxbatons," muttered Hermione.

"Sorry?" said Harry.

"They must go to Beauxbatons," said Hermione. "You know...Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. I read about it in _An Appraisal of Magical Education in Europe_."

"Oh… okay", Harry said.

"The others can't have gone that far," Neville said, pulling out his wand, lighting it like Hermione's, and squinting up the path. Harry dug in the pockets of his jacket for his own wand, but it wasn't there. The only thing he could find was his Omnioculars.

"Ah, no, I don't believe it I've lost my wand!" he groaned. "Dad and Sirius are gonna _murder_ me!"

"Maybe it's back in the tent," Neville guessed.

"Maybe it fell out of your pocket when we were running?" Hermione suggested anxiously.

"Yeah," said Harry, "maybe..."

A rustling noise nearby made all of them jump. Winky the house-elf was fighting her way out of some bushes nearby. The way she moved made it look as if someone was trying to hold her back.

"There is bad wizards about!" she squeaked. "People high, high in the air! Winky is getting out of the way!"

And she disappeared into the trees on the other side of the path, panting and squeaking as she fought the force that was restraining her.

* * *

"What's up with her?" said Ron, looking curiously after Winky. "Why can't she run properly?"

"Bet she didn't ask permission to hide," said Harry. He was thinking of Dobby. Every time he had tried to do something the Malfoys wouldn't like, the house-elf had been forced to start beating himself up.

"You know, house-elves get a very raw deal!" said Hermione indignantly. "It's slavery, that's what it is! That Mr. Crouch made her go up to the top of the stadium, and she was terrified, and he's got her bewitched so she can't even run when they start trampling tents! Why doesn't anyone do something about it?"

"Well, the elves are happy, aren't they?" Ron said. "You heard old Winky back at the match: 'House-elves is not supposed to have fun' that's what she likes, being bossed around."

"It's people like you, Ron," Hermione began hotly, "who prop up rotten and unjust systems, just because they're too lazy to-"

Another loud bang echoed from the edge of the wood.

"Let's just keep moving, shall we?" Neville suggested and glanced worriedly at Hermione. Perhaps Hermione was in more danger than they were. They set off again, Harry still searching his pockets, even though he knew his wand wasn't there.

* * *

They followed the dark path deeper into the wood, still keeping an eye out for the others. There wasn't really anyone around them at the moment, they seemed to be all alone. It was much calmer and much quieter. Harry looked around.

"I reckon we can just wait here, you know", he said. "We'll hear anyone coming a mile off." He had barely finished speaking when Ludo Bagman appeared from behind a tree. In the weak light from the wands they could all see that a great change had come over Bagman. He no longer looked buoyant and rosy-faced; there was no more spring in his step. He looked very white and strained.

"Who's that?" he said, blinking down at them, trying to make out their faces. "What are you doing in here, all alone?"

The group of friends looked at him as if he was stupid, then each other and then Bagman again.

"Uh there is a riot going on", Neville said.

Bagman stared at him.

"What?" he asked.

"At the campsite some people have got hold of a family of Muggles", Ron said.

Bagman swore loudly.

"Damn them!" he said, looking quite distracted, and without another word, he Disapparated with a small pop!

"Not exactly on top of things, Mr. Bagman, is he?" said Hermione, frowning.

"He was a great Beater, though," said Ron, leading the way off the path into a small clearing, and sitting down on a patch of dry grass at the foot of a tree. "The Wimbourne Wasps won the league three times in a row while he was with them."

Harry tried to listen for sounds from the campsite or from the woods around them. He heard nothing and saw nothing.

"I hope the others are okay," said Hermione after a while.

"They'll be fine," said Ron. "They have Dorian with them, no one in their right mind would try and wrestle a werewolf. And if they don't realiz what he is they will just think he is a big dog or a tame wolf." Harry bristled when Ron called Dorian a what but kept his tongue for the moment.

"I meant your families at camp too", Hermione grumbled.

"Imagine if your dad catches Lucius Malfoy," Harry said and sat down between Neville and Hermione. "He's always said he'd like to get something on him."

"That'd wipe the smirk off old Draco's face, all right," Neville said happily.

"Those poor Muggles, though," said Hermione nervously. "What if they can't get them down?"

"They will," said Ron reassuringly. "They'll find a way."

"They have my dad, Harry's dad and godfather and professor Lupin there", Neville said reassuringly. "One of them ought to know how to get them down. My money is on Lupin." Harry's money were there too. He remembered a memory where Remus had gotten tired of Sirius and Harry's dad messing with him about some girl that had flirted with him and he sent them up in the roof with a jinx. He let them stay there for three hours before getting them down.

"Mad, though, to do something like that when the whole Ministry of Magic's out here tonight!" said Hermione. "I mean, how do they expect to get away with it? Do you think they've been drinking, or are they just-"

But she broke off abruptly and looked over her shoulder. The boys looked around quickly as well. It sounded as though someone was staggering toward their clearing. They waited, listening to the sounds of the uneven steps behind the dark trees. But the footsteps came to a sudden halt.

"Hello?" called Harry. He was only met with silence. He got up and moved closer to a few bushes. He could feel someone standing there in the dark but couldn't see them.

"MORSMORDRE!" a voice suddenly screamed and Harry tumbled backwards when a green light shot past him towards the treetops.

"What the", Ron began somewhere behind him. He heard Hermione gasp and turned his head upwards. For a split second he thought it was just another leprechaun formation. Or just the leprechauns going out looking for lost people. But then he realized that it was a colossal skull, comprised of what looked like emerald stars, with a serpent protruding from its mouth like a tongue. As they watched, it rose higher and higher, blazing in a haze of greenish smoke, etched against the black sky like a new constellation. When it did screams started sounding all around them. Screams of fear and utter horror

Harry turned - Ron was hurriedly scooping up his miniature Krum - the three of them started across the clearing - but before they had taken a few hurried steps, a series of popping noises announced the arrival of twenty wizards, appearing from thin air, surrounding them. Harry knew why, that was the Dark Mark. Voldemort's sign. His parents and Sirius had told him about it. He scrambled away from the place where the person had been and hurried towards his friends. Suddenly loud pops surrounded them and he realized it was wizards that had appeared all around them. He realized one thing… they were all aiming at the group with their wands. He realized what was about to happen and screamed:

"DUCK!"

The children threw themselves on the ground as twenty voices shouted out the spell _Stupefy_ above them. Harry felt the hair on his head ripple as though a powerful wind had swept the clearing. Raising his head a fraction of an inch he saw jets of fiery red light flying over them from the wizards' wands, crossing one another, bouncing off tree trunks, rebounding into the darkness.

"STOP YOU IDIOTS DIDN'T YOU LEARN FROM THE LAST TIME!" screamed a voice Harry knew very well.

"THAT'S MY SON!" roared another one that Harry knew.

"Stop!" yelled a third voice he recognized. "STOP! That's my son!"

"Knock that off you idiots!" yelled a fourth voice he recognized. He felt his hair stopped blowing about and raised his head a little higher. He noticed his father striding towards him and got up. James pulled him into a tight hug and Frank did the same to Neville, Arthur to Ron and Sirius pulled Hermione close.

"Are you alright", James asked his son and Harry nodded and pressed closer to his father, all the fear he had tried to hide suddenly taking over.

"Out of the way" said a cold, curt voice. It was Mr. Crouch. He and the other Ministry wizards were closing in on them. Harry turned around to face them. Mr. Crouch's face was taut with rage.

"Which of you did it?" he snapped, his sharp eyes darting between them. "Which of you conjured the Dark Mark?"

"We didn't do that!" said Harry, gesturing up at the skull.

"We didn't do anything!" said Ron, who was rubbing his elbow and looking indignantly at his father. "What did you want to attack us for?"

"Do not lie, sir!" shouted Mr. Crouch. His wand was still pointing directly at Ron, and his eyes were popping he looked slightly mad. "You have been discovered at the scene of the crime!"

"Barty," whispered a witch in a long woollen dressing gown, "They're children, Barty, they'd never have been able to-"

"Where did the Mark come from, you four?" said Mr. Weasley quickly.

"Over there," said Hermione shakily and Sirius hugged her a little closer. She pointed at the place where they had heard the voice. "There was someone behind the trees... they shouted words… an incantation…"

"Oh, stood over there, did they?" said Mr. Crouch, turning his popping eyes on Hermione now, disbelief etched all over his face. "Said an incantation, did they? You seem very well informed about how that Mark is summoned, missy-"

But none of the Ministry wizards apart from Mr. Crouch seemed to think it remotely likely that the children had conjured the skull; on the contrary, at Hermione's words, they had all raised their wands again and were pointing in the direction she had indicated, squinting through the dark trees.

"We're too late," said the witch in the woollen dressing gown, shaking her head. "They'll have Disapparated."

"I don't think so," said a wizard with a scrubby brown beard. It was Amos Diggory, Cedric's father. "Our Stunners went right through those trees... There's a good chance we got them..."

"Amos, be careful!" said a few of the wizards warningly as Mr. Diggory squared his shoulders, raised his wand, marched across the clearing, and disappeared into the darkness. Hermione watched him vanish with her hands over her mouth. A few seconds later, they heard Mr. Diggory shout:

"Yes! We got them! There's someone here! Unconscious! It's but blimey..."

"You've got someone?" shouted Mr. Crouch, sounding highly disbelieving. "Who? Who is it?"

They heard snapping twigs, the rustling of leaves, and then crunching footsteps as Mr. Diggory re-emerged from behind the trees. He was carrying a tiny, limp figure in his arms. Harry recognized the tea towel at once. It was Winky. Mr. Crouch did not move or speak as Mr. Diggory deposited his elf on the ground at his feet. The other Ministry wizards were all staring at Mr. Crouch. For a few seconds Crouch remained transfixed, his eyes blazing in his white face as he stared down at Winky. Then he appeared to come to life again.

"This cannot be," he said jerkily. "No-"

He moved quickly around Mr. Diggory and strode off toward the place where he had found Winky.

"No point, Mr. Crouch," Mr. Diggory called after him. "There's no one else there."

But Mr. Crouch did not seem prepared to take his word for it. They could hear him moving around and the rustling of leaves as he pushed the bushes aside, searching.

"Bit embarrassing," Sirius mumbled, looking down at Winky's unconscious form. "Barty Crouch's house-elf... I mean to say..."

"Come off it Padfoot", James said while rubbing Harry's shoulders "you don't seriously think it was the elf? The Dark Mark's a wizard's sign. It requires a wand."

"Yeah," said Mr. Diggory, "and she had a wand."

"What?" said Frank Longbottom in disbelief. "Surely not!"

"Here, look." Mr. Diggory held up a wand and showed it to him. "Had it in her hand. So that's clause three of the Code of Wand Use broken, for a start. No non-human creature is permitted to carry or use a wand."

Just then there was another pop, and Ludo Bagman Apparated right next to Mr. Weasley. Looking breathless and disorientated, he spun on the spot, goggling upward at the emerald-green skull.

"The Dark Mark!" he panted, almost trampling Winky as he turned inquiringly to his colleagues. "Who did it? Did you get them? Barry! What's going on?"

Mr. Crouch had returned empty-handed. His face was still ghostly white, and his hands and his toothbrush moustache were both twitching.

"Where have you been, Barty?" said Bagman. "Why weren't you at the match? Your elf was saving you a seat too, gulping gargoyles!" Bagman had just noticed Winky lying at his feet. "What happened to her?"

"I have been busy, Ludo," said Mr. Crouch, still talking in the same jerky fashion, barely moving his lips. "And my elf has been stunned."

"Stunned? By you lot, you mean? But why-"

Comprehension dawned suddenly on Bagman's round, shiny face; he looked up at the skull, down at Winky, and then at Mr. Crouch.

"No!" he said. "Winky? Conjure the Dark Mark? She wouldn't know how! She'd need a wand, for a start!"

"And she had one," said Mr. Diggory. "I found her holding one, Ludo. If it's all right with you, Mr. Crouch, I think we should hear what she's got to say for herself."

Crouch gave no sign that he had heard Mr. Diggory, but Mr. Diggory seemed to take his silence for assent. He raised his own wand, pointed it at Winky, and said:

"Ennervate!"

Winky stirred feebly. Her great brown eyes opened and she blinked several times in a bemused sort of way. Watched by the silent wizards, she raised herself shakily into a sitting position. She caught sight of Mr. Diggory's feet, and slowly, tremulously, raised her eyes to stare up into his face. Then, more slowly still, she looked up into the sky. She gasped, looked around and then started crying.

"Elf!" said Mr. Diggory sternly. "Do you know who I am? I'm a member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures!" Winky just kept crying. "As you see, elf, the Dark Mark was conjured here a short while ago. And you were discovered moments later, right beneath it! An explanation, if you please!"

"I-I-i is not doing it, sir!" Winky gasped. "I is not knowing how, sir!"

"You were found with a wand in your hand!" barked Mr. Diggory, brandishing it in front of her. And as the wand caught the green light that was filling the clearing from the skull above, Harry recognized it

"Hey that's my wand!" he exclaimed and everyone stared at him.

"What?!" James asked.

"That's my wand!" said Harry. "I dropped it!"

"You dropped it?" repeated Mr. Diggory in disbelief. "Is this a confession? You threw it aside after you conjured the Mark?"

"Take that back", James growled. "Are you seriously accusing _my_ son for conjuring the Dark Mark!? Have you gone insane Diggory!? Have you lost what little sense you had left!?"

"Er… of course not," mumbled Mr. Diggory. "Sorry... carried away..."

"Well you should be sorry you big prat!" Sirius yelled. "Why would _Harry_ conjure that mark!? How would he know how? Do you think _I_ taught him or better yet that _James_ did? No wait maybe it was even _Lily_?!"

"Calm down Padfoot", said a soothing voice behind them and Harry hurried to embrace his Uncle Remus as he came towards him. "I am sure Mr. Diggory just wants the guilty person caught. Besides I don't think Harry threw it away or dropped it around here anyway."

"I didn't drop it there" Harry said. "I missed it right after we got into the wood."

"So," said Mr. Diggory, his eyes hardening as he turned to look at Winky again, cowering at his feet. "You found this wand, eh, elf? And you picked it up and thought you'd have some fun with it, did you?"

"I is not doing magic with it, sir!" squealed Winky, tears streaming down the sides of her squashed and bulbous nose. "I is... I is...I is just picking it up, sir! I is not making the Dark Mark, sir, I is not knowing how!"

"It wasn't her!" said Hermione. She looked very nervous, speaking up in front of all these Ministry wizards, yet determined all the same. "Winky's got a squeaky little voice, and the voice we heard doing the incantation was much deeper!" She looked around at her friends for support. "It didn't sound anything like Winky, did it?"

"No," said Harry, shaking his head. "It definitely didn't sound like an elf."

"Yeah, it was a human voice," said Ron.

"A man", Neville said. "A grown man."

"Well, we'll soon see," growled Mr. Diggory, looking unimpressed. "There's a simple way of discovering the last spell a wand performed, elf, did you know that?"

Winky trembled and shook her head frantically, her ears flapping, as Mr. Diggory raised his own wand again and placed it tip to tip with Harry's.

"Prior Incantato!" roared Mr. Diggory.

They could all see the Dark Mark appear above Harry's wand. Harry looked up at his father who's face had turn slighty ashen in the green light. Harry hurried back to him and his father pulled him tightly to him.

"Deletrius!" Mr. Diggory shouted, and the smoky skull vanished in a wisp of smoke. "So…"

"That does not prove anything", Remus said calmly. "It only proves that the last person to use it summoned the mark. It does not say it was the elf."

"If I were you Lupin I'd be quiet", Mr. Diggory snapped. "You are not with the Ministry so you have no say here!"

"And you are not an Auror so you have no right to play Detective", Remus answered back calmly.

"Why you-"

"I is not doing it!" she squealed, her eyes rolling in terror. "I is not, I is not, I is not knowing how! I is a good elf, I isn't using wands, I isn't knowing how!"

"You've been caught red-handed, elf!" Mr. Diggory roared. "Caught with the guilty wand in your hand!"

"Diggory", Sirius spat. "Think about it. Just a few wizards know how to cast that spell. Where would she have learned it?"

"Perhaps Amos is suggesting that Crouch routinely teaches his servants to conjure the Dark Mark", James growled.

There was a deeply unpleasant silence. Amos Diggory looked horrified.

"Mr. Crouch", he began. "No… not at all I-"

"You have now come very close to accusing the two people in this clearing who are least likely to conjure that Mark!" barked Mr. Crouch. "Harry Potter and myself. I suppose you are familiar with the boy's story, Amos?"

"Of course, everyone knows" Mr. Diggory muttered and looked as if he wished he'd never gotten out of bed this morning.

"And I trust you remember the many proofs I have given, over a long career, that I despise and detest the Dark Arts and those who practice them?" Mr. Crouch shouted, his eyes bulging again.

"Mr. Crouch, I… I never suggested you had anything to do with it!"

"If you accuse my elf, you accuse me, Diggory!" shouted Mr. Crouch. "Where else would she have learned to conjure it?"

"She… she might've picked it up anywhere-"

"Precisely, Amos," Frank spat. "She might have picked it up anywhere... Winky?" he said kindly, turning to the elf, but she flinched as though he too was shouting at her. "Where exactly did you find Harry's wand?"

Winky was twisting the hem of her tea towel so violently that it was fraying beneath her fingers.

"I-I is finding it… finding it there, sir..." she whispered, "there... in the trees, sir.

"You see, Amos?" said Mr. Weasley.

"Whoever conjured the Mark could have Disapparated right after they'd done it, leaving Harry's wand behind", James said. "A clever thing to do, not using their own wand, which could have betrayed them. And Winky here had the misfortune to come across the wand moments later and pick it up."

"But then, she'd have been only a few feet away from the real culprit!" said Mr. Diggory impatiently. "Elf? Did you see anyone?"

Winky began to tremble worse than ever. Her giant eyes flickered from Mr. Diggory, to Ludo Bagman, and onto Mr. Crouch. Then she gulped and said,

"I is seeing no one, sir... no one..."

"Amos," said Mr. Crouch curtly, "I am fully aware that, in the ordinary course of events, you would want to take Winky into your department for questioning. I ask you, however, to allow me to deal with her."

"Deal with her", Remus asked and all eyes were on him again. " _Deal_ with her? What is this? Are you calling Winky here a danger to society that needs to be dealt with? For Jemima's sake she clearly can't have used the spell so why does she need to be punished and _dealt_ with?"

"Look werewolf", Diggory said and Remus and the ones that knew him bristled. "I know you think of my department as evil and cruel but-"

"Oh really how nice of you to notice!" Remus yelled. "Just because you think you are so high and mighty for being fully human gives you no right to treat others with disrespect!"

"Look _werewolf_ you still ahve no say here and if you are not careful you'll be the one I'll take in for questioning! As a dark creature you might be the one behind it and your guilt is making you protect the elf!"

"One more word out of you and you won't be able to speak again", James warned Diggory.

"M-m-master" Winky stammered, looking up at Mr. Crouch, her eyes brimming with tears. "M-m-master, p-p-please..."

"Winky has behaved tonight in a manner I would not have believed possible," he said slowly. "I told her to remain in the tent. I told her to stay there while I went to sort out the trouble. And I find that she disobeyed me. This means clothes."

"No!" shrieked Winky, prostrating herself at Mr. Crouch's feet. "No, master! Not clothes, not clothes!"

Harry knew that the only way to turn a house-elf free was to present it with proper garments. It was pitiful to see the way Winky clutched at her tea towel as she sobbed over Mr. Crouch's feet.

"But she was frightened!" Hermione burst out angrily, glaring at Mr. Crouch. "Your elf's scared of heights, and those wizards in masks were levitating people! You can't blame her for wanting to get out of their way!"

Mr. Crouch took a step backward, freeing himself from contact with the elf, whom he was surveying as though she were something filthy and rotten that was contaminating his over-shined shoes.

"I have no use for a house-elf who disobeys me," he said coldly, looking over at Hermione. "I have no use for a servant who forgets what is due to her master, and to her master's reputation."

"What reputation", Remus asked. "Being a heartless prick who only thinks of his image and how to save face after his son was convicted as a Death Eater?" the crowd that gasped, but Remus did not back down. "You told her to stay in your tent, your tent was _blasted_ to bits Crouch! I heard you curse about it! If she had stayed there she would have died, are you truly so heartless that you would let that happen? Wait don't answer that question because I already know that you are. After all you sentenced an innocent man to Azkaban without a trial so why would you care for an innocent houself!?"

There was a very nasty silence, which was ended by Mr. Weasley, who said quietly:

"Well, I think I'll take my lot back to the tent, if nobody's got any objections. Amos, that wand's told us all it can, if Harry could have it back, please."

Mr. Diggory handed Harry his wand and Harry pocketed it.

* * *

"Come on, you four," Mr. Weasley said quietly. But Hermione didn't seem to want to move; her eyes were still upon the sobbing elf. "Hermione!" Mr. Weasley said, more urgently. She turned and followed Harry and Ron out of the clearing and off through the trees. Sirius, Frank and James followed. The three had to work together to drag Remus away before their friend got himself killed or worse. Remus grumbled things to himself the entire way back.

"What's going to happen to Winky?" Hermione asked when they neared the tents.

"I don't know," Sirius said and sighed.

"The way they were treating her!" said Hermione furiously. "Mr. Diggory, calling her 'elf' all the time... and Mr. Crouch! He knows she didn't do it and he's still going to sack her!bHe didn't care how frightened she'd been, or how upset she was, it was like she wasn't even human!"

"Well, she's not," Ron said and Hermione rounded on him.

"That doesn't mean she hasn't got feelings, Ron. It's disgusting the way-"

"Hermione we all agree with you", Remus said and put a hand on her shoulder. "Me more than anyone I think. Now is sadly not the time to discuss elf-rights. We need to get back to the tents. What happened to Dorian and the others?"

"We lost them in the dark," Neville said. "Dad, why was everyone so uptight about that skull thing?"

"I'll explain everything back at the tent," Frank said tensely. When they reached the tent Charlie stuck his head out of the Weasley boys' tent.

"Dad, what's going on?" he called through the dark. "Fred, George, and Ginny got back okay, with Blaise and Dorian but the others-"

"I've got them here," Mr. Weasley called-

"Did you get them, Dad?" Bill called from inside sharply. "The person who conjured the Mark?"

Mr. Weasley nodded to James and the others before going inside. Ron followed him. James, Sirius, Frank, Neville and Harry went to their own tent. Harry noticed Remus walk towards the one he shared with Dorian and Blaise. When Remus went inside Harry caught a glimpse of a honey-coloured wolf lying on the floor. Before he could ask about Blaise the tent-flap closed and Harry was ushered into his own tent. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

* * *

 **TBC I promise there will be more of my own writing soon and not just rewrites of real chapters.**


	28. Nightmares and promises

Part 28

The once fine-looking manor, and easily the largest and grandest building for miles around, the Riddle House was now damp, derelict and unoccupied. The Little Hangletons all agreed that the old house was "creepy". Many years ago a maid had entered the drawing room to find all three Riddles dead.

Frank Bryce had been the Riddles' gardener. He lived alone in a rundown cottage in the Riddle House grounds. He had been thought to be the killer but there had been no proof. Now the manor was owned by a wealthy man who only kept it for "tax reasons". Frank still kept getting paid to tend to the gardening of the manor and he did so even though he was getting old and his stiff leg was bothering him more than ever. This night it was said leg that had awoken Frank from his slumber. He had limped down into the kitchen to re-fill the hot-water bottle when he saw it. There had been lights coming from the Riddle house. He had figured that the local boys had broken into the house again. Since Frank no longer trusted the police he got dressed and headed out to the house himself. He entered the house he had not set foot in for many years. He headed up the stairs and on the landing, Frank turned right, and saw at once where the intruders were. He could see light through a small crack in the doorway. He quietly walked closer and could hear a voice from inside. It sounded scared and timid.

"There is a little more in the bottle, my Lord, if you are still hungry", it said, clearly a woman's voice.

"Later", said a second voice. This belonged to a man, however this man's voice was strangely high- pitched, and cold as a sudden blast of icy wind. Something about that voice made the sparse hairs on the back of Frank's neck stand up.

"Move me closer to the fire woman."

Frank turned his right ear towards the door, the better to hear. There came the chink of a bottle being put down upon some hard surface, and then the dull scraping noise of a heavy chair being dragged across the floor. Frank caught a glimpse of a small woman, her back to the door, pushing the chair into place. She was wearing a long black cloak with the hood up so Frank could not see her face.

"Where is Nagini?" said the cold voice.

"I-I don't know, my Lord," said the first voice nervously. "She set out to explore the house, I think…"

"You will milk her before we retire, woman", said the second voice. "I will need feeding in the night. The journey has tired me greatly."

Brow furrowed, Frank inclined his good ear still closer to the door, listening very hard. There was a pause, and then the woman spoke again.

"My Lord, may I ask how long we are going to stay here?"

"A week", said the cold voice. "Perhaps longer. The place is moderately comfortable, and the plan cannot proceed yet. It would be foolish to act before the Quidditch World Cup is over."

"The… the Quidditch World Cup, my Lord?" asked the woman. "Forgive me, but I do not understand why should we wait until the World Cup is over?"

"Because, fool, at this very moment wizards are pouring into the country from all over the world, and every meddler from the Ministry of Magic will be on duty, on the watch for signs of unusual activity, checking and double-checking identities. They will be obsessed with security, lest the Muggles notice anything. So we wait."

"Your Lordship is still determined, then?" the woman asked.

"Certainly I am determined, woman!" There was a note of menace in the cold voice now.

"It could be done without Harry Potter, my Lord."

"Without Harry Potter?" breathed the second voice softly. "I see…"

"My Lord, I do not say this out of concern for the boy!" said the woman and her voice took a sugary sweet tone. "The boy is nothing to me, nothing at all! It is merely that if we were to use another witch or wizard any wizard the thing could be done so much more quickly! If you allowed me to leave you for a short while you know that I can disguise myself most effectively I could be back here in as little as two days with a suitable person-"

"I could use another wizard," said the second voice softly, "That is true…"

"My Lord, it makes sense", said the woman sounding thoroughly relieved now. "Laying hands on Harry Potter would be so difficult, he is so well protected-"

"And so you volunteer to go and fetch me a substitute? I wonder… perhaps the task of nursing me has become wearisome for you woman? Could this suggestion of abandoning the plan be nothing more than an attempt to desert me?"

"My Lord! I-I have no wish to leave you, none at all!"

"Do not lie to me!" hissed the second voice. "I can always tell! You are regretting that you ever turned to me. I revolt you. I see you flinch when you look at me, feel you shudder when you touch me…"

"No! My devotion to your Lordship-"

"Your devotion is nothing more than greed. You would not be here if you could gain what you wish for at the Minsitry. How am I to survive without you, when I need feeding every few hours? Who is to milk Nagini?"

"But you seem so much stronger, my Lord."

"Liar", breathed the second voice. "I am no stronger, and a few days alone would be enough to rob me of the little health I have regained under your clumsy care. Silence! I have my reasons for using the boy, as I have already explained to you, and I will use no other. I have waited thirteen years. A few more months will make no difference. As for the protection surrounding the boy, I believe my plan will be effective. All that is needed is a little courage from you, courage you will find, unless you wish to feel the full extent of Lord Voldemort's wrath-"

"My Lord, I must speak!" said the woman with panic in her voice. "All through our journey I have gone over the plan in my head, my Lord, Bertha Jorkins's disappearance will not go unnoticed for long, and if we proceed, if I curse-"

"If?" whispered the second voice. "If? If you follow the plan the Ministry need never know that anyone else has disappeared. You will do it quietly, and without fuss; I only wish that I could do it myself, but in my present condition… one more obstacle removed and our path to Harry Potter is clear. I am not asking you to do it alone. By that time, my faithful servant will have re-joined us-"

"I am a faithful servant", said the woman with the merest trace of sullenness in her voice.

"I need somebody with brains, somebody whose loyalty has never wavered, and you, unfortunately, fulfil neither requirement."

"I found you", said the woman and there were ice and ire in her voice now. "I was the one who found you. I brought you Bertha Jorkins."

"That is true", said the man, sounding amused. "A stroke of brilliance I would not have thought possible from you. Though, if truth be told, you were not aware how useful she would be when you caught her, were you?"

"I thought she might be useful, my Lord."

"Liar", said the second voice again, the cruel amusement more pronounced than ever. "However, I do not deny that her information was invaluable. Without it, I could never have formed our plan, and for that, you will have your reward. I will allow you to perform an essential task for me, one that many of my followers would give their right hands to perform…"

"Really, my Lord? What?" the woman sounded pleased.

"Ah, you don't want me to spoil the surprise? Your part will come at the very end… but I promise you, you will have the honour of being just as useful as Bertha Jorkins."

"You… you…" the woman's voice sounded suddenly hoarse, as though her mouth had gone very dry. "You are going to kill me too?"

"Now, now", said the cold voice silkily, "Why would I kill you? I killed Bertha because I had to. She was fit for nothing after my questioning, quite useless. In any case, awkward questions would have been asked if she had gone back to the Ministry with the news that she had met you on her holidays. Witches who are supposed to be working are not supposed to be run into Ministry of Magic witches at way-side inns… I suppose we could have modified her memory? But Memory Charms can be broken by a powerful wizard, as I proved when I questioned her. It would be an insult to her memory not to use the information I extracted from her."

Frank felt terrified, this man had murdered someone and without remorse! He had to get away! He had to tell the police! But he found that he could not move!

"One more curse… my faithful servant at Hogwarts… Harry Potter is as good as mine. It is decided. There will be no more argument. But quiet… I think I hear Nagini."

Frank heard movement behind him in the dark passageway. He turned to look behind him, and found himself paralysed with fright. A gigantic snake, at least twelve feet long came slithering towards him. The snake slid past him and entered the room. To Frank's relief. A relief that was short-lived when he heard the man starting to hiss at it, talking to it. Oh no…

"Nagini has interesting news", the man said.

"Oh?" asked the woman.

"Indeed, yes. According to Nagini, there is an old Muggle standing right outside this room, listening to every word we say."

Frank didn't have a chance to hide himself. There were footsteps and then the door of the room was flung wide open. A short roundish woman with a toad-like appearance stood before him. Her face was cold and her eyes burned with hatred.

"Invite him inside", the man said from inside the room. "Where are your manners?"

The woman beckoned Frank into the room. Though still deeply shaken, Frank took a firmer grip upon his walking stick, and limped over the threshold. The fire was the only source of light in the room. Frank stared at the back of the armchair; the man inside it seemed to be even smaller than his servant, for Frank couldn't even see the back of his head.

"You heard everything, Muggle?" said the cold voice.

"What's that you're calling me?" said Frank defiantly.

"I am calling you a Muggle. It means that you are not a wizard."

"I don't know what you mean by wizard. All I know is I've heard enough to interest the police tonight, I have. You've done murder and you're planning more! And I'll tell you this, too, my wife knows I'm up here, and if I don't come back-"

"You have no wife. Nobody knows you are here. You told nobody that you were coming. Do not lie to Lord Voldemort, Muggle, for he knows… he always knows…"

"Is that right? Lord, is it? Well, I don't think much of your manners, my Lord. Turn around and face me like a man, why don't you?"

"But I am not a man, Muggle. I am much, much more than a man. However… why not? I will face you… woman, come turn my chair around."

The woman turned the chair around so that it was facing Frank, and he saw what was sitting in it. His walking stick fell to the floor with a clatter. He opened his mouth and let out a scream. He was screaming so loudly that he never heard the words the thing in the chair spoke, as it raised a wand. There was a flash of green light, a rushing sound, and Frank Bryce crumpled. He was dead before he hit the floor. Two hundred miles away, the boy called Harry Potter woke with a scream.

* * *

"Harry!" his father shouted and lights came on in their tent. As soon as James Potter sat down on his son's bed he had the teenager in his arms. James noticed Frank, Neville and Sirius waking up as well and looking at them, but he never turned his face away from his son. Harry was mumbling something into his shoulder that James couldn't hear. James held him close and rocked him. Harry told him something about an old house, a woman in black, a snake an old Muggle and Voldemort. Harry had seen Voldemort kill a Muggle and talking about killing him too. James held his son closer and Sirius ushered Neville and Frank outside and asked them to bring Remus. Then Sirius sat beside Harry and James and caressed Harry's messy hair. Harry sniffled and looked between them. He told them about Bertha Jonkins and how Voldemort had killed her. Remus appeared a little bit later and sat beside James. Harry looked between all three men and told them everything he had seen in his dream, from beginning to end. The three Marauders shared a look.

"It might just be the events of tonight that is messing with you Harry", Sirius said.

"But it all felt so real", Harry whispered. "And… and… He is sending someone to Hogwarts."

"But that isn't possible", Remus said gently and caressed his hair gently. "All teaching positions are filled."

"You don't believe me?" Harry asked and looked at all of them.

"Of course we do Harry", James said and hugged his son close. "We just need time to figure out what it means. I'll speak to Dumbledore in the morning." Remus scoffed. "Moony."

"No don't you Moony me", Remus said. "The only reason I am going back there is to protect Harry from that… that… that…" he seemed to be searching for a word. "That manipulative wrinkly!"

Sirius, James and Harry burst out laughing and Remus huffed and crossed his arms. He heard squeaks from his pocket and glared at it. Peter seemed to be laughing as well, although the others didn't seem to notice or even know he was there.

"Remus for the hundredth time", Sirius said. "Dumbledore was under the _Imperius Curse_."

"As was Malfoy and you still distrust him", Remus said and un-crossed his arms to look at his nails.

"He got you there Sirius", Harry sniggered.

"That… that is not the same! Dumbledore is a war-hero who defeated Grindelwald!" Sirius objected.

"And got his sister killed in the process", Remus countered.

"That was an accident."

"Not according to Abe."

"You still talking to that old goat?" James asked.

"He is the only one other than your wife, the Circus crew, Blaise and Dorian who fully believes me." He heard Peter squeak. "And Wormtail."

"When is Dorian going to finish that potion?" Sirius asked through clenched teeth.

"Soon", Remus said. "Then you will see that you two were both wrong… again. Now back to Harry's dream. Harry we don't know exactly what you saw but we will make sure that you are safe. Dorian will be coming back with me and I can have him shadow you for as long as you want."

"Isn't his job to shadow Blaise?"

"Yes, but if it helps you feel safer I will have him keep an eye on you instead."

"Okay", Harry said and sighed. "Do you all promise I'll be safe?"

"Marauders' honour", all three said, only Remus heard Peter's affirmative squeak. Harry smiled slightly and returned to bed. His father stayed beside him and for once Harry did not object, not even when Sirius and Remus curled up at the end of his bed in their canine forms.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Guest - It is fine if you guest review :) Only downside is that I have to reply to you so everyone can see :P**


	29. Return to Hogwarts and Bouncing Ferrets

Part 29

Harry jumped back onto the platform to say goodbye to his parents, godfather and family friends. He hugged his mother first and she kissed his forehead gently. Harry hugged his dad and then his godfather.

"I might be seeing you all sooner than you think," said Charlie, grinning, as he hugged Ginny goodbye.

"Why?" Fred asked suspiciously.

"You'll see," said Charlie. "Just don't tell Percy I mentioned it... it's 'classified information, until such time as the Ministry sees fit to release it,' after all."

"Yeah, I sort of wish I were back at Hogwarts this year," Bill said, hands in his pockets, looking almost wistfully at the train.

"Why?" said George impatiently.

"You're going to have an interesting year. I might even get time off to come and watch a bit of it."

"A bit of what?" Ron asked annoyed.

But at that moment, the whistle blew, and their parents chivvied them toward the train doors.

"Thanks for having me to stay, Mrs. Weasley," said Hermione as they climbed on board, closed the door, and leaned out of the window to talk to their families.

"Oh it was my pleasure, dear," said Mrs. Weasley. "I'd invite you for Christmas, but... well, I expect you're all going to want to stay at Hogwarts, what with... one thing and another."

"Mum!" Ron whined. "What d'you all know that we don't?"

"You'll find out this evening, I expect," Lily said smiling. "It's going to be very exciting, mind you, I'm very glad they've changed the rules-"

"What rules?" said Harry, Ron, Fred, and George together.

"I'm sure Professor Dumbledore will tell you", James said and grinned.

"Now, behave, won't you? Won't you, Fred? And you, George?" Mrs. Weasley said.

The pistons hissed loudly and the train began to move.

"Tell us what's happening at Hogwarts!" Fred bellowed out of the window. "What rules are they changing?"

But Mrs. Weasley only smiled and waved. Before the train had rounded the corner, she and the others had Disapparated.

* * *

Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione went back to their compartment. The thick rain splattering the windows made it very difficult to see out of them. Ron undid his trunk, pulled out his maroon dress robes, and flung them over Pigwidgeon's cage to muffle his hooting.

"Bagman wanted to tell us what's happening at Hogwarts," he said grumpily, sitting down next to Harry. "At the World Cup, remember? But my own mother won't say. Wonder what-"

"Shh!" Hermione whispered suddenly, pressing her finger to her lips and pointing toward the compartment next to theirs. Harry and Ron listened, and heard a familiar drawling voice drifting in through the open door.

"...Father actually considered sending me to Durmstrang rather than Hogwarts, you know. He knows the headmaster, you see. Since they let that werewolf stay and well, you know his opinion of Dumbledore, the man's such a Mudblood-lover and Durmstrang doesn't admit that sort of riffraff. But Mother didn't like the idea of me going to school so far away. Father says Durmstrang takes a far more sensible line than Hogwarts about the Dark Arts. Durmstrang students actually learn them, not just the defence rubbish we do..."

Hermione got up, tiptoed to the compartment door, and slid it shut, blocking out Malfoy's voice.

"So he thinks Durmstrang would have suited him, does he?" she said angrily. "I wish he had gone, then we wouldn't have to put up with him."

"I think I've heard of it," said Ron vaguely. "Where is it? What country?"

"Well, nobody knows, do they?" said Hermione, raising her eyebrows.

"Er - why not?" said Harry.

"There's traditionally been a lot of rivalry between all the magic schools. Durmstrang and Beauxbatons like to conceal their whereabouts so nobody can steal their secrets," said Hermione matter-of-factly.

"Come off it," said Ron, starting to laugh. "Durmstrang's got to be about the same size as Hogwarts, how are you going to hide a great big castle?"

"But Hogwarts is hidden," said Hermione, in surprise. "Everyone knows that...well, everyone who's read Hogwarts, A History, anyway."

"Just you, then," said Ron.

"And Uncle Moony", Harry pointed out. "And my mum."

"My dad did", Neville cut in.

"Anyway", Ron cut in annoyed. "How d'you hide a place like Hogwarts?"

"It's bewitched," said Hermione. "If a Muggle looks at it, all they see is a mouldering old ruin with a sign over the entrance saying DANGER, DO NOT ENTER, UNSAFE."

"So Durmstrang'll just look like a ruin to an outsider too?"

"Maybe," said Hermione, shrugging, "or it might have Muggle-repelling charms on it, like the World Cup stadium. And to keep foreign wizards from finding it, they'll have made it Unplottable -"

"Come again?"

"Well, you can enchant a building so it's impossible to plot on a map, can't you?"

"Er...if you say so," said Harry.

"But I think Durmstrang must be somewhere in the far north," said Hermione thoughtfully. "Somewhere very cold, because they've got fur capes as part of their uniforms."

"Ah, think of the possibilities," said Ron dreamily. "It would've been so easy to push Malfoy off a glacier and make it look like an accident... Shame his mother likes him..."

* * *

The rain became heavier and heavier as the train moved farther north. The sky was so dark and the windows so steamy that the lanterns were lit by midday. The lunch trolley came rattling along the corridor, and Harry bought a large stack of Cauldron Cakes for them to share. Several of their friends looked in on them as the afternoon progressed, including Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas. Seamus was still wearing his Ireland rosette. Some of its magic seemed to be wearing off now; it was still squeaking "Troy - Mullet - Moran!" but in a very feeble and exhausted sort of way. After half an hour or so, Hermione, growing tired of the endless Quidditch talk, buried herself once more in The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 4, and started trying to learn a Summoning Charm.

"It was so exciting to sit in the top box", Ron said as they talked about the World Cup.

"For the first and last time in your life, Weasley."

Draco Malfoy had appeared in the doorway. Behind him stood Crabbe and Goyle. They had overheard the conversation through the compartment door, which Dean and Seamus had left ajar.

"Don't remember asking you to join us, Malfoy," said Harry coolly.

"Weasley...what is that?" said Malfoy, pointing at Pigwidgeon's cage. A sleeve of Ron's dress robes was dangling from it, swaying with the motion of the train, the mouldy lace cuff very obvious.

Ron made to stuff the robes out of sight, but Malfoy was too quick for him; he seized the sleeve and pulled.

"Look at this!" said Malfoy in ecstasy, holding up Ron's robes and showing Crabbe and Goyle, "Weasley, you weren't thinking of wearing these, were you? I mean, they were very fashionable in about eighteen ninety..."

"The same time your hair style was popular Malfoy", a voice said behind the Slytherin and he spun around. There stood Blaise Zabini with hands in his pockets looking at them in his cool and aloof way.

"Zabini", Malfoy spat. "Are you one of these blood-traitors and mudblood-lovers now?"

"No", Blaise said. "Because it has been made clear to me that I have no place there." He threw Ron a quick look. "I am however more interested in getting to school without having Pansy moaning over you. Something about matching pink outfits for her and Dracy-poo."

"Shut up", Malfoy spat but hurried off. Blaise looked into the compartment and nodded discreetly to them before walking off. A laughing Theodore Nott was following him. Ron's jaw was set in anger.

"I hate that snake!" he yelled.

"Malfoy is just an idiot", Neville said. "Ignore him."

"I mean Zabini! Merlin's sake he thinks he's better than anyone doesn't he!?"

"Ron he just helped us", Harry growled.

"No he helped himself, he's up to something I'm telling you! You can't trust Slytherins! They are all evil and conniving!"

"Merlin was a Slytherin", Neville said.

"He's the exception!"

"As was Sirius' cousin Andromeda", Harry growled.

"She too then! Point is you can't trust the Slytherins of today! All of them are evil! Malfoy just flaunt his evil way more than Zabini does! Seriously the guy's mother is a murderess and gets away with it every time! She must've taught him how to do it too!"

"Ron that's a horrible thing to say!" Hermione said horrified.

"Oh come off it Hermione you know it's true!"

Harry got up and glared at Ron before heading out of the compartment. He started looking for Blaise. He needed to thank him and he needed to get away from Ron before he slapped him. His mum had told him that since Blaise was now living with Remus and Dorian, Blaise was kind of Harry's cousin.

* * *

Harry tried to listen for Blaise in the compartments but didn't find him, not at first. He looked through the whole train and soon found him the very last compartment. He was sitting with Theodore Nott and a very familiar honey-coloured wolf. Harry grinned when he noticed that the boys had earphones in their ears and between them was a Walkman that was obviously enchanted. Theodore was humming to it while Blaise was singing. Harry grinned because Blaise had a really good voice… and the fact that Dorian was waggling his tail to the beat. When he closed the compartment door both boys noticed him and Nott sent him an icy glare. Harry blushed and rubbed his neck.

"What do you want Potter", Nott spat.

"Just wanted to thank B-Zabini for the help with Malfoy", Harry said.

"No worries", Blaise said in his "cool" way. "Happy to help. Malfoy gets on everyone's nerves."

"Tell me about it", Nott said. "Only reason he isn't on my case as much is the fact that my dad used to outrank him as a Death Eater."

"Your dad was a Death Eater?" Harry asked and sat down opposite them.

"I thought everyone knew that", Nott said. "Well yeah, he talks about it all the time the evil git. Don't you go thinking I wanna be like him Potter, I hate the man more than I hate anyone."

"But Malfoy likes him?"

"No", Blaise said. "Malfoy only respects Nott Sr. because Lucius Malfoy does. Malfoy is afraid of touching anyone of the _Sacred 28_ , minus the Weasleys of course."

"Wait", Nott said. "The Weasley's are in the Sacred 28?"

"Yes."

"How!?"

"Well the 28 consists of the following families", Blaise said and to Harry it sounded rehearsed, his mother had probably forced the knowledge into him at some point. "Abbott, Avery, Black, Bulstrode, Burke, Carrow, Crouch, Fawley, Flint, Gaunt, Greengrass, Lestrange, Longbottom, Macmillan, Malfoy, Nott, Ollivander, Parkinson, Prewett, Rosier, Rowle, Selwyn, Shacklebolt, Shafiq, Slughorn, Travers, Weasley and Yaxley."

"More than half are or were Death Eaters", Harry said and the two Slytherin boys looked at him.

"Whatever Malfoy says the Weasley's are of the Sacred 28, they are pureblood", Blaise continued. "But they are counted as 'blood traitors' as well as the Prewetts… which makes your mate Ron a double 28."

"Wonder if that is why Malfoy hates him so much", Nott mused. "Because he is one as well. Wait… Blaise aren't the Potters included?"

"No", Harry said. "Our name is too 'muggle' for the likes of the others. My godfather is though and by marriage so is my godmother Alice."

"Hey Blaise, your mum is not on the list", Theo said.

"She's from Italy", Blaise said and shrugged. "No clue about my father. He could've been one, who knows. I mean she probably killed him like she did all the others." As soon as the words left his mouth his eyes got wide as dinner plates and the other two stared at him. Harry knew Blaise was not _able_ to say such things about his mother and Theo had always heard him proclaim her innocent. All three stared at each other with comically big eyes. Dorian looked between the three of them. Harry looked at him and then at Blaise.

"What did you say?" he asked.

"I said…" Blaise swallowed. "I said that she probably killed him too… like she did all my stepfathers."

"How did she kill them?" Theo asked.

Blaise thought about it and he suddenly realized that he remembered _everything_. Things he had not remembered before! Like how husband number 5 had deepen Blaise's love for music, muggle music or how his father was neither husband number 1 or 2. His mother had been married to husband number 2 when she met his father, Malfoy would have field day if he found that out. Blaise was not sure exactly how she killed husbands 1 and 2 but he knew how she killed Aaron. She had dipped a needle in a poison that muggles in the Amazonas used. She had then pricked Aaron with the needle and he was dead within seconds.

Husband number 4, the jerk that abused Blaise, had died by an accident at work… orchestrated by his mother. She had cast _Duro_ on his scarf when he flung it over his shoulder… sending him down the stairs so he broke his neck. She had then vanished the scarf and stone bits so that it looked like an accident.

Husband number 5 had been killed by strangulation, a muggle method again. Then she had levitated his body up and put a noose around it so it looked as if he'd hung himself. He had no idea how husband number 6 had died. He also remembered _why_ they had to die.

Husband number 1 had to die because he had been cheating on her with a German wizard. Husband number 2 had died because he found out she was cheating on him. Aaron died because he supported Mrs. Zabini's brother after he got bitten by a werewolf his final year at Hogwarts. Aaron and Blaise's mother had a huge fight about it when Blaise had asked why there were no pictures of the Zabini family in the house and Aaron had replied that it had to do with Sofia Zabini talking badly about her brother… a seventeen-year-old Hufflepuff that got killed at the Ministry during a werewolf protest. It was during that fight that Aaron had explained that he was in fact a half-blood and not a pure blood… then his fate had been sealed. Husband number 4 died because he hit Sofia once… that he hexed, hit, kicked and cursed Blaise did not seem to matter to her. Husband number 5 died because he taught Blaise things about muggles and muggle music. Husband number 6 died because he was old and rich and his mother wanted his mansion. They all died from her greed… or for him he realized. Husband number 5, Richard, had been almost as good to him as Aaron. His mother had not wanted him to remember that, but why?

His world started to turn black around him and he keeled over. Theo caught him around the waist or he'd fallen off his seat and he felt two strong hands on his shoulders. Everything was kind of fussy around him and he saw shapes moving in the fog above him, but he could not make out their faces. He was lowered onto his back on the seat and he heard someone talking to him, he just could not make out any of the words. All he saw was black blobs in the fog above him. He felt a hand on his forehead, then his eyes closed.

* * *

Harry watched Blaise as he and Nott waited for Dorian to return. When Blaise lost consciousness Dorian told them to keep an eye on him while he sent word to Hogwarts. He then hurried out of the compartment to talk to the conductor. Blaise was lying on his back with his head in Nott's lap. Nott was looking at him in worry and fear. Harry sat opposite them. He knew that Ron would have told him to leave and for more reasons than Blaise just being a Slytherin. Ron would point out that Harry wasn't really friends with Blaise, he just knew the boy and they had spent that evening together at the Circus. So why was he still so worried about him? Was it like his mum said and they were basically cousins now or was it just because Harry cared about people? Either way Ron would've told him to go. Hermione and Neville would've stayed with him. Harry looked between Nott and Blaise. Where the two of them as close as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville? If they were then why hadn't Nott stood up for Blaise at the end of last year or helped him with his ruined things?

"Because he told me not to", Nott said and Harry jumped. "Yes you spoke out loud. Look Potter you don't understand how things work in Slytherin house. Not everyone is… evil as the rest of the school thinks. The thing is that since most people in Slytherin are purebloods or half-bloods the one with the 'best families' get the power… the rest just keep their heads down in fear of getting attacked in their own beds. Malfoy may think he is at the top of the food chain in Slytherin but in reality I am. Like we told you Draco's father respects my father but not the other way around. If my dad told Lucius Malfoy to jump off a cliff to prove his worth to the dark lord he would because my father was one of the Dark Lord's favourites. So Draco doesn't dare to touch me. Which gives me the perfect opportunity to protect my friends in Slytherin house. If Draco or his goons touches anyone under my protection Draco thinks I will tell my dad who in turn will tell his dad. It's a game, a power game and everyone plays it."

"But Blaise openly supported Remus at the end of last year", Harry said. "Where does that put him in this power game?"

"Honestly? Way above Malfoy. As I hope you know most of Slytherin house supports Lupin but are too afraid to show it."

"Because everyone would think they are wannabe Death Eaters supporting dark creatures", Harry said, he remembered Blaise telling him that.

"Exactly, Blaise has always had his own sort of power in Slytherin. He has the best grades, the best manners, has this air around him that screams confidence and power and he is hot as fuck. Even seventh years swooned over him last year and he's always been gorgeous." Harry noticed a strange twinkle in Nott's eyes as he spoke of Blaise. Harry also noticed that Nott was holding Blaise's hand.

"Not only is he drop dead gorgeous but he is powerful as well. He whooping your friends' asses during our duelling classes only proved that and him and you appearing equal in power only solidify his own place in Slytherin house. If it came down to it and Draco, Blaise and I asked people to pick a side… they'd choose Blaise."

"Because of his looks and strength?"

"His intelligence and his power. I suck at potions and the whole Slytherin house knows it. Draco sucks at everything but potions but that will never come out if you value the lives in Slytherin house. Blaise is good at _everything_. He once told me the hat really wanted to place him in Ravenclaw but when it realized his ambition and cunning it put him in Slytherin. In a way… Blaise is like Granger… only less bossy and less know-it-all."

"Then why does he appear so arrogant all the time? Everyone thinks he's an arrogant prick that only cares about his looks and wealth."

"Because of what his mother taught him", Theo said and sighed heavily. "If I show sadness I will look vulnerable. If I show anger people will know how to work against me. If I show mirth I will draw attention to myself. If I show jealousy I'll give myself a weakness. If I show curiosity I will become gullible. If I show annoyance I will have a weak spot. If I show compassion I will have a soft spot someone can use against me. If I show disgust they can work against me. If I show friendliness I invite weaknesses in. If I am neutral, if I am stone faced, if I show nothing no one can approach me. No one can touch me and no one can do anything against me. I will be safe."

"Did you just make that up?"

"I wish… I've heard him cite it so many times I can do it as well. However… something is different this year. There's always been this darkness in his eyes but it's gone now and the icy air around him is gone too… is that why he can suddenly speak of what his mother did?"

"Maybe", Harry said. "I thought he couldn't."

"Judged by his look when he did so did he."

* * *

Dorian didn't come back until the train was almost at the station. He told Nott and Harry to get going so that no one would notice a student had become ill on the train. They did not want to scare any first years. Nott and Harry refused at first, but when Dorian gave them his most stern look both boys hurriedly followed his orders. Nott changed quickly and headed for the platform while Harry hurried back to his other friends to get changed. When he got there he noticed Hermione and Neville sigh in relief. Ron just glared at him. Harry didn't care. He changed quickly and then followed the others out of the train to get to the feast.

Harry almost regretted stepping off the train when he was faced with the weather outside. He shuddered and hurried on to the wagons. Things did not get better when they entered the castle and Peeves started throwing water balloons at them. People all around them shrieked and started pushing one another in their efforts to get out of the line of fire.

"PEEVES!" yelled an angry voice. "Peeves, come down here at ONCE!"

Professor McGonagall had come dashing out of the Great Hall; she skidded on the wet floor and grabbed Hermione around the neck to stop herself from falling.

"Ouch, sorry, Miss Granger."

"That's all right, Professor!" Hermione gasped, massaging her throat.

"Peeves, get down here NOW!" barked Professor McGonagall, straightening her pointed hat and glaring upward through her square-rimmed spectacles.

"Not doing nothing!" cackled Peeves, lobbing a water bomb at several fifth-year girls, who screamed and dived into the Great Hall. "Already wet, aren't they? Little squirts! Wheeeeeeeeee!" And he aimed another bomb at a group of second years who had just arrived. The balloons however did not hit them, they froze in the air.

"Huh?" Peeves asked and threw the rest of them, but those too froze in the air. He started whining about it. "No faaaaaaaair."

"Well Peeves I think they are wet enough don't you?" a happy voice asked and Harry grinned when he noticed Remus walking out of the hall with his wand pointing at the balloons.

"Lupin no fun!" Peeves whined. "Uh oh." The balloons were now heading for him and with a squeak he ducked, but they turned around and started chasing him. With a squawk he gripped his hat and darted down the corridors, followed by the balloons. The students laughed and Remus winked at Harry and his friends. McGonagall huffed and ushered everyone inside. Harry noticed that Remus was dressed in a cloak, he was probably going to the train to help with Blaise.

* * *

Harry was starting to get worried. Blaise had not arrived at the feast the night before. However Dumbledore had told them about the Triwizard Tournament and in the middle of dinner Mad-Eye Moody had arrived. Dumbledore had explained that since Peter Pettigrew was still at large the Ministry had decided to place Moody at Hogwarts to keep an eye on things, while also teaching duelling classes. Moody was now walking around the hallways keeping an eye out for rats and other dangers. Ron had told Harry about how his father had been forced to run to Moody's house after the Auror had enchanted his trashcans to attack an intruder. Moody kept hobbling around, keeping an eye on Harry and his friends mostly. There was something odd about it though. Harry had met him a few times before and knew the man was usually quite easy to talk to. This Moody just seemed grumpy, weird and stern. Remus was also looking at him oddly and Dorian really didn't seem to like him. Harry suspected it was because Moody worked for the Ministry. Harry sighed as he headed outside for the COMC class… knowing they were having it together with the Slytherins. Hagrid stood outside his hut with Fang when they arrived. Beside him were several open wooden crates. When Harry and the others got closer they could hear strange sounds from the crates.

"Mornin'!" Hagrid said, grinning at them. "Be'er wait fer the Slytherins, they won' want ter miss this. Blast-Ended Skrewts!"

"Come again?" Ron asked.

Hagrid pointed down into the crates.

Lavender squeaked in disgust and jumped backwards. Harry peaked inside the crates and looked at the Blast-Ended Skrewts. They looked like deformed, shell-less lobsters, horribly pale and slimy-looking, with legs sticking out in very odd places and no visible heads. There were about a hundred of them in each crate, each about six inches long, crawling over each other, bumping blindly into the sides of the boxes. They were giving off a very powerful smell of rotting fish. Every now and then, sparks would fly out of the end of a Skrewt and, with a small phut, it would be propelled forwards several inches.

"On'y jus' hatched", Hagrid explained with a big smile on his face. "So yeh'll be able ter raise 'em yerselves! Thought we'd make a bit of a project of it!"

"And why would we want to raise them?" asked Draco Malfoy as he arrived with the other Slytherins. Harry looked among them and sighed in relief when he noticed Blaise standing in the back with Theodore Nott. Then Harry noticed something else. There was a rat sitting on Blaise's shoulder. Every now and then it would squeak and nuzzle his neck. Whenever he did Blaise would reach up and pet it.

"I mean, what do they do?" asked Malfoy and looked at the Skrewts. "What is the point of them?"

Hagrid opened his mouth, apparently thinking hard; there was a few seconds' pause, then he said roughly:

"Tha's next lesson, Malfoy. Yer jus' feedin' 'em today. Now, yeh'll wan' ter try 'em on a few diff'rent things – I've never had 'em before, not sure what they'll go fer – I got ant eggs an' frog livers an' a bit o' grass-snake – just try 'em out with a bit of each."

Harry would never admit to any living person, but he agreed with Malfoy whenever he talked about the Skrewts. Why couldn't Hagrid teach them about more normal creatures? He cursed when he got burned and it was only due to Hagrid liking him that he did not take any points from Gryffindor. A fact that Ron got rather smug about when he noticed Malfoy scowl at them nearby.

* * *

Harry and the others couldn't hurry back to the castle fast enough. The weather was horrible, and they were all hungry and the Skrewts had been disgusting. When they got into the entrance hall Harry shook the water from his robes and sighed.

"What's the matter Potter", Draco Malfoy asked him with a smirk. "Missing mommy and daddy? Did the baby Skrewts remind you of them?"

"No they only reminded me of your mother", Harry said. "Tell me Malfoy does she always look like that or just when she is around you?"

"Don't you dare talk about my mother Potter!" Malfoy yelled and a large crowd started to gather.

"Keep your fat mouth shut, then", Harry spat, turning away.

"At least everyone knows my mother is a real witch whereas yours just is a Mudblood!" Malfoy yelled. Harry twirled around to yell at him but found he did not need to.

"And she is still a stronger witch than your mother", Blaise said from the group of Slytherins behind Malfoy.

"What was that Zabini", Malfoy growled and turned to him.

"You heard me, _everyone_ knows that Lily Potter is one of the most gifted witches of our age. Just because your mum is nothing against her doesn't mean you can go around insulting her. You know she could whoop your ass without much thought so keep your mouth shut."

"Oh like you are one to talk Zabini", Malfoy spat. "At least my mother don't go around killing men just to get rich."

"No she goes for unprotected Muggles instead. Tell me Malfoy was she one of the people that fled when she saw the Dark Mark or was she watching getting all giddy and nostalgic?"

"Shut up!"

"I shut up when you do!"

"At least my biggest fear is not mommy no longer loving me!"

"It _was_ my biggest fear", Blaise said and smirked. "Not anymore."

"Whatever you are just a half-blood anyway!" Malfoy spat at him and turned back to Harry and his friends.

"Potter's mother is a freak", he said. "Longbottom's mother has bad taste and Weasley's mother is so fat that there is no wonder why they are so poor."

"Stuff it Malfoy!" Harry yelled. "Just because your mother is trapped in a loveless family doesn't give you the right to talk down to everybody else! I know you just think you are the King of Slytherin but you're not! You are just the son of a failed Death Eater!" Harry turned away again and then a loud bang was heard behind him. Several people screamed, Harry felt something white hot graze the side of his face. He plunged his hand into his robes for his wand, but before he'd even touched it, he heard a second loud BANG, and a roar which echoed through the Entrance Hall:

"OH NO YOU DON'T, LADDIE!"

Harry spun around. Moody came limping down the marble staircase. His wand was out and it was pointing right at a pure white ferret, which was shivering on the stone-flagged floor, exactly where Malfoy had been standing. There was a terrified silence in the Entrance Hall. Nobody but Moody was moving a muscle. Moody turned to look at Harry with his normal eye while the other one was pointing into the back of his head.

"Did he get you?" Moody growled.

"No he missed", Harry said and felt Hermione grip his arm.

"LEAVE IT!" Moody shouted.

"Leave what?" Harry was beyond confused.

"Not you, him!" Moody growled, jerking his thumb over his shoulder at Crabbe, who had just frozen, about to pick up the white ferret. Moody started to limp towards Crabbe, Goyle and the ferret, which gave a terrified squeak and took off, streaking towards the dungeons.

"I don't think so!" roared Moody, pointing his wand at the ferret again. It flew ten feet into the air, fell with a smack to the floor, and then bounced upwards once more.

"I don't like people who attack when their opponent's back's turned", Moody growled as the ferret bounced higher and higher, squealing in pain. "Stinking, cowardly, scummy thing to do ..."

The ferret flew through the air, its legs and tail flailing helplessly.

"Never – do – that – again!" Moody growled speaking each word as the ferret hit the stone floor and bounced upwards again. He raised it even higher and Blaise could not take it. He dove forward and caught the ferret before it hit floor.

"Leave it!" Moody roared at him.

"No!" Blaise said and held Malfoy almost protectively. "You're hurting him more than enough!"

"I said leave it", Moody growled and walked towards Blaise slowly. But Blaise stood his ground.

"No", he said.

"Boy don't mess with me, it could end badly for you."

"And abusing students could go badly for you", Blaise spat. Moody growled and raised his wand.

"Mister Moody!" said a shocked voice.

Professor McGonagall was coming down the marble staircase with her arms full of books.

"What… what are you doing?' said Professor McGonagall, looking between the man and her student.

"Teaching", Moody replied and glared at Blaise. "Or I am at least trying to."

McGonagall looked at the trembling ferret in Blaise's arms.

"Is that… is that a student?" shrieked Professor McGonagall, the books spilling out of her arms.

"Technically it's a ferret", Moody said and managed to snatch Malfoy from Blaise's grip.

"No!" cried Professor McGonagall, running down the stairs and pulling out her wand; a moment later, with a loud snapping noise, Draco Malfoy had reappeared, lying in a heap on the floor with his sleek blond hair all over his now brilliantly pink face. He got to his feet, wincing.

"Moody, we never use Transfiguration as a punishment!" said Professor McGonagall sharply and pointed at Moody with her wand. "Surely Professor Dumbledore told you that when you were asked to patrol the school?"

"He might've mentioned it", Moody grumbled. "But I thought a good sharp shock-"

"You will do _well_ to remember it", McGonagall growled at him. "We give detentions, Moody! Or speak to the offender's Head of house!"

"I'll do that, then" Moody said, staring at Malfoy with great dislike.

Malfoy, whose pale eyes were still watering with pain and humiliation, looked malevolently up at Moody and muttered something in which the words 'my father' were distinguishable.

"Oh yeah?" said Moody quietly, limping forward a few steps, the dull clunk of his wooden leg echoing around the hall. "Well, I know stories about your father that would curl even your greasy hair boy ... you tell him Moody's keeping a close eye on his son... you tell him that from me ... now, your Head of house'll be Snape, will it?"

"Yes", said Malfoy resentfully.

"Another old friend", growled Moody. "I've been looking forward to a chat with old Snape... come on, you..." And he seized Malfoy's upper arm and marched him off towards the dungeons. Malfoy turned back to glare at Harry and the others. The Slytherins glared as well as they entered the Great Hall. The only ones not glaring were Blaise and Theo. Theo was red in the face from keeping his laughter in whereas Blaise's face was as aloof as always. Harry and the others hurried into the Great Hall.

"Don't talk to me", Ron said quietly to the others, as they sat down at the Gryffindor table a few minutes later, surrounded by excited talk on all sides about what had just happened.

"Why not?" said Hermione in surprise.

"Because I want to fix that in my memory for ever", said Ron, his eyes closed and an uplifted expression on his face. "Draco Malfoy, the amazing bouncing ferret… do you think there is room for him at Lupin's circus?"

Harry, Neville and Hermione laughed and Hermione began doling beef casserole onto each of their plates.

"He could have really hurt Malfoy, though", she said. "It was good, really, that Professor McGonagall stopped it-"

"Technically Blaise stopped him first", Neville said. "Proves that all Snakes stick together."

"No", Harry said. "He just wanted to show Malfoy that he is better than him… and make sure Moody didn't kill him."

"But why? Don't all Slytherins like Malfoy and what was that you said about him not being the Slytherin King?"

"Well I know for a fact that he isn't, it just appears that way. But I agree with Hermione. It was good that McGonagall stopped it."

"Guys", said Ron furiously, his eyes snapping open again. "You're ruining the best moment of my life!"

Hermione made an impatient noise and began to eat at top speed again.

"Don't tell me you're going back to the library this evening?' said Harry, watching her.

"Got to", said Hermione thickly. "Loads to do."

"But you told us Professor Vector-"

"It's not schoolwork", she said. Within five minutes, she had cleared her plate and departed.

No sooner had she gone than her seat was taken by Fred Weasley.

"Lupin!" he said. "How cool is he?"

"Beyond cool", said George, sitting down opposite Fred.

"Supercool", said the twins' best friend, Lee Jordan, sliding into the seat beside George. "We had him this afternoon", he told Harry, Neville and Ron.

"What was it like?" said Harry eagerly.

Fred, George and Lee exchanged looks full of meaning.

"Never had a lesson like it", said Fred.

"He knows, man", said Lee.

"Knows what?" said Ron, leaning forwards.

" _Everything_ ", George said. "We tried to blindside him but he just stopped everything we tried and he knows so much! He is so awesome! Still the best teacher ever!"

Ron dived into his bag for his timetable.

"We haven't got him 'til Thursday!" he said in a disappointed voice. Harry felt disappointed as well. He looked up when a light-haired Ravenclaw skipped by him. He followed her with his eyes and noticed her fall into step with Blaise as the Slytherin left the Great Hall. She took his arm and dragged him towards the stairs. What was that about?

* * *

 **TBC Okay people I need some help here... I have created a poll on my prophile to try and get some help on this matter. Who should I pair Blaise up with romantically? I can't decide! Just a heads up Blaise is gay. He was SUPPOSED to end up with Draco but Draco did not want that... i have gotten PM:s that wishes him to end up with Harry and some for him to end up with Theo. Adrian in the poll is Adrian Pucey.**

 **Guest - Wrinkly (when I Googled it) is another way of saying old coot or old goat :P Remus did not want to insult goats XD**

 **Katie - Thanks :)**


	30. And I can't say sht?

**Before we start: the part in the teachers' lounge is M rated for Sprouts outrageous stories. And I did NOT make those up. The actress who portrays Sprout told these stories herself during a visit at Graham Norton. Well minus the aurors. In her stories it's painters and a soldier. Check that out because it is HILLARIOUS to see the other guests' reactions.**

* * *

Part 30

Hermione was looking for books about house-elf history in the library when she noticed them. Luna Lovegood sat at a table with Blaise Zabini. They were studying something, Hermione wondered what it could be. Blaise was in all of her classes and she knew they didn't have any homework yet so what where the two of them researching? Or were they trying to get ahead!? Hermione pretended to be looking over the books closer to the pair so she could listen in on their conversation.

Blaise seemed to be reading books about werewolves while Luna seemed to study books about mythological creatures. Both teens were writing away on parchment, checking their books and then continue to take notes. Hermione looked at the titles of Blaise's books and had to fight a gasp. Some of those titles were books about famous werewolf-hunters and the keys to their success. Was Blaise out to harm Professor Lupin? Was that why he was staying with him and Dorian? Was he staying with them to find their weakness so that he could dispose of them? If so, why didn't Luna object? What if the aloof Ravenclaw in secret was much more menacing then she showed?

It all made sense! No one would believe that someone like Luna was capable of hunting dark creatures! It was the perfect disguise! She was pretending to be a normal, somewhat loony girl just so she could come closer to Professor Lupin so that she could help Blaise kill him! Maybe Luna was trying to become a famous monster hunter. It all made sense. The Basilisk got out the same year she started Hogwarts. Hermione knew that they all thought Lucius Malfoy was the one to put Tom Riddle's diary in Ginny' cauldron. But what if it wasn't?

Luna had the means to make sure Ginny got it and no one would suspect it. The girls had a few classes together and Luna was a sweet girl. Ginny might have dropped her books and Luna would've given them back to her, slipping the diary in with them. Then she just waited for the Basilisk to get loose so that she could kill it. How would she have known about it though? Harry had seen Mr. Malfoy buy it in Knockturn Alley. But wait… now that Hermione looked closer she realized that Luna looked a lot like Draco. Of course! Luna was Lucius Malfoy's illegitimate child!

Lucius Malfoy must have had an affair with Luna's mother which is why Draco was never mean to Luna, at least that Hermione had seen. Hermione knew Mr. Malfoy cared for his son, at least she thought so, so he probably cared about his daughter too. Luna was smarter than Draco though so Lucius trusted _her_ to handle all his schemes! No one would believe that sweet, loony, innocent Ms. Lovegood would be capable of doing anything illegal or evil. Lucius wanted his children to have the best and Luna wanted to be a monster hunter so he made sure she would get a monster to defeat. He made sure to get her the Basilisk but instead of her defeating it Harry did. So Luna set her mind on something else for her second year.

Maybe she believed Snape to be a vampire, Hermione knew of the rumours. Or maybe she was after revenge on Harry for stealing her thunder. The problem was that Peter Pettigrew escaped or maybe that was the best thing to happen from her point of view! Now she had a human monster to hunt! She was probably planning to catch him and get all the praise for it and make sure her real family status was revealed! She was the second born so she had no claim but Lucius could take credit for her achievements and that would have given the Malfoys even more power!

Then it was revealed that Remus was a werewolf and Christmas came early for Luna Malfoy! Now she has the perfect target! Two of them even! But what was Blaise's part in all this? She looked at them and noticed Luna say something that she couldn't quite catch. Blaise rolled his eyes at the girl in a way that was not meant to be mocking, it was fond. Of course! Blaise Zabini was in love with Luna! If Luna really was Lucius's daughter Blaise must have met her on occasion before coming to Hogwarts! Especially since Luna's "father" was a reporter and publisher of a newspaper.

Blaise was a pure blood with a black widow mother. Xenophilius Lovegood must have interviewed her at some point and maybe they met then. Now according to the _Prophet_ Mrs. Zabini sought after fame and fortune, what if she noticed that Blaise likes Luna and investigated. She had to be a smart woman to get away with killing every man she marries. She found out who Luna's real father is and realized she had a way into the Malfoy fortune! She contacted Lucius and they started plotting a perfect match for their children. Blaise, being in love with Luna, wants to help her achieve her dreams and goals. He notices that Dorian takes a liking to him, maybe even discover what he is and decides to tell Luna.

He doesn't have the chance because Snape tells the whole school! Lupin would have to leave and if he left so did Dorian. Blaise wanting his love to be happy makes sure they both get to stay by taking a stand. Sure Malfoy tried to pressure him but Hermione was sure Luna explained everything to her father _after_ the school year ended. Which was why they were now trying to find a way to murder both Remus and Dorian!

"Granger has that book offended your person", a voice asked behind her and she twirled around. Blaise was looking at her.

"W-what", she asked.

"I asked if that book have offended you", he said. "Because you were glaring at it quite hatefully. Then again maybe muggleborns have a hatred for earthworms for some reason?" Hermione looked at the book in front of her and blushed. It was called: " _The usefulness of Earthworms in theory and practices_ ". She grabbed the book and hurriedly left the two hunters to their own devices.

* * *

While all this was going on the teachers were sitting in the teachers' lounge having a rest before their next classes. As soon as Remus and Dorian had entered McGonagall had given both of them a stern look and Dorian had resumed his human form. To which McGonagall nodded and to Remus strong ears he heard her mutter something about silly canines. Snape had just told them of Moody's treatment of Draco Malfoy and Remus noticed that Madame Hooch was doing her best to not laugh.

"And he is supposed to be an ex-Auror", Snape huffed and picked up his copy of the _Daily Prophet_.

"Aurors aren't always that nice", Dorian said and looked at his husband. "Some of them are twats."

"If you are referring to my best friends I will have you know that they are not twats", Remus said with a serious look on his face. "Most of the time."

Dorian sniggered at that and if he wasn't mistaken McGonagall and Hooch did the same, albeit more discreet. Remus looked up when Professors Sprout and Hagrid entered. Hagrid was helping her carry a big potted plant.

"Why don't you just levitate them", Dorian asked Sprout curiously.

"Because it might disturb the plant", she replied calmly and sat down next to Madame Hooch. "I am keeping my eyes on that one, it is rather… rumbustious."

"Do the Weasley twins have anything to do with it?" Flitwick squeaked happily.

"I am starting to suspect it", she said and gave the plant a sidelong glance. "I have never seen a couple of pranksters that 'talented' since the Marauders ran amok." All eyes turned to Remus.

"I did not 'run amok'", he said with a small smile. "I was the good, boring, polite and dependable boy in the group."

"Watch it Remus or you might bring down the roof with lying so badly", Madame Pomfrey said and smiled fondly at him.

"No he is right", Dorian said. "He was the studious good boy… and too smart to get caught."

"Most of the time", Hooch said.

"He planned ahead."

"Most of the time."

"When he got caught he did it on purpose."

"Most of the time."

"Okay enough about my 'wild prankster years' that is behind me now", Remus said.

"Two words for you Lupin", Snape growled. "Halloween spectacle."

"I have no idea what you are talking about", Remus said and smiled behind his cup of tea. Madame Hooch laughed loudly. "How did we get from discussing Aurors to this?"

"Oooh where we discussing Aurors?" Sprout said giddily and took a cookie. "Is that the topic due to an incident with a ferret in the Entrance Hall?"

"Yes", McGonagall said and huffed. "Why I've never been so annoyed with an Auror before."

"Oh that is nothing my dear", Sprout said and sniggered. "You should have seen what I did to two once."

"Is this about the two Aurors that caused you a bit of trouble at the Ministry", Remus asked and smiled.

"Yes, sweet Merlin things get around", Professor Sprout said and giggled. "One of the problems when you are stacked as I am when you are sort of running down the corridor-" Hagrid spit out his drink and she looked at him. "I know you're stacked but just lower down. My stack is here." She patted her breasts. "And I was going past where these two Aurors were loitering around waiting for someone. They made fun of me because my tits were wiggling, you know as I was running along. And I thought um… 'I'm not having that' and you know when you confront people they get very nervous. So I stopped and I went over to them and I looked at them. And I took their great big hands…" Dorian started blushing because he knew where this was going. Remus was sniggering behind his cup while all the other teachers looked shocked or horrified, except for Madame Hooch because she was giggling behind her cup as well. "And I put them… on my great big breasts. They were terrified." Madame Hooch, Remus, Flitwick and Dorian started laughing while Sprout looked smug and the others looked horrified.

"Shit you are a funny woman", Dorian said. "Ow!"

"Language", Remus said, he'd bopped him on the head with a newspaper. Dorian stuck his tongue out at him.

"Next time I went down that corridor they were still there", Sprout continued. "But they were inspecting the paintings instead very closely and did not say a word to me."

"You have some very outrages stories Pomona", McGonagall said.

"Oh Minerva you've heard nothing yet", Madame Hooch said. "Pomona tell her what happened on your last visit to Edinburgh."

"Well I hope this is not going to offend anybody", Sprout said and looked around.

"No, no go ahead you warned us far ahead", Dorian said and rested his chin in his hand, looking at Pomona Sprout in adoration. He _loved_ this woman. He didn't understand why the students said she was such a plain person. She was outrageous and Dorian loved it.

"I was walking home through the Meadows", Sprout said. "Which is a kind of field in the middle of Edinburgh, for those of you who've never been there, and I heard a rustling above me. Almost everything is above me actually, being so short and um… I looked up and I saw a young man masturbating in the tree." Everyone except Madame Hooch stared at her. Remus gave Dorian a look but Dorian just looked as shocked as he did. "He had climbed up there and I said: ' _What_ are you doing?'"

"And he said: making it rain!" Dorian said before he started to giggle uncontrollably. Madame Hooch laughed loudly as well, as did Flitwick.

"I think I liked you better as a dog", Snape said. Dorian just blew him a kiss before turning back to Professor Sprout.

"Dorian that was very inappropriate", McGonagall said but Remus had seen her lips twitch. "Go on Pomona."

"Well", Sprout said and smiled. "I got concerned and I said: 'What is your occupation?' And he said: 'I'm an Auror.' And I asked: 'Under Moody?' And he said: 'Yes I am'. And I said: 'Come down at once.' So he sort of slid down the tree. And I said: 'You know you could get into trouble for doing what you were doing.'"

"Did you do what you do with the penis with him", Dorian asked with a cheeky grin.

"I absolutely did."

Dorian's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets at that, Snape spit out his drink and Madame Hooch started laughing loudly.

"You've heard of helping hands haven't you", Sprout continued. "I helped him out. He was charming and I must say… also grateful and um…"

"Merlin Pomona", Madame Pomfrey said.

"And I can't say shit!?" Dorian squeaked.

"He was grateful", Remus asked, his face tomato red.

"He was an Auror, you have got to support the troops", Sprout said proudly. Hooch continued to laugh, Dorian and Remus looked embarrassed, Flitwick giggled uncontrollably, falling of his stool and the rest of the professors looked horrified. The bell tolled telling them it was time to return to class. Madame Hooch was laughing all the way to the field, scaring everyone going past her as she did. Flitwick giggled all the way as well, worrying a few Ravenclaws. The other teachers looked horrified or embarrassed still. Poor Hagrid looked like a big furry tomato. When Remus and Dorian, both all red around the ears and on their cheeks, walked by Blaise and Luna Blaise looked at the rat sitting on his shoulder. The rat looked at the pair and then at Blaise.

"We don't want to know", Blaise said and the rat nodded in agreement.

* * *

The next two days were uneventful, well except for Neville melting his sixth cauldron and Snape was unrelenting… as always. He gave Neville detention, and Neville returned from it in a state of nervous collapse, having been made to disembowel a barrelful of horned toads. However Snape seemed to be wary of displaying overt animosity to Mad-Eye Moody. Something he did towards everyone else. Whenever Harry saw the two of them together he had the distinct impression that Snape was avoiding Moody's eye, whether magical or normal. Harry remembered his father and Sirius mentioning that it was Moody who caught Snape during his days as a former Death Eater.

"I reckon Snape's a bit scared of him, you know", Harry said thoughtfully.

"Imagine if Moody turned Snape into a horned toad", said Ron, his eyes misting over, "and bounced him all around his dungeon..."

The Gryffindor fourth-years were looking forward to Remus' first lesson so much that they planned on arriving early after lunch on Thursday. However things did not go exactly as planned. During breakfast Thursday morning Harry and his friends were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating when the doors opened and James, Sirius and Frank arrived. Dumbledore got up to greet them, but they walked past him and stopped by Remus. Remus got up and they whispered with each other for a bit. Then Remus nodded but Dorian growled darkly and flew up, slamming his hand onto the table.

"You have got to be joking!" he yelled.

"Dorian", Remus tried.

"No!" Dorian yelled. "Remy did nothing wrong! That toad just wants to get to us!"

"Dorian it's okay remember?" Remus said and smiled at his husband. "I'll be back before you know it, keep an eye on things for me yeah?"

"Fine", Dorian grumbled. "But I still don't like it…" Remus kissed his cheek and Dorian glared at James, Sirius and Frank.

"He won't get hurt", Frank said. "We promise."

"He better not get hurt", Dorian grumbled before stalking from the Hall. Remus shook his head fondly at him and then followed the Aurors out. Harry noticed Blaise getting up and hurried out after them along with a few other students.

"Great", Neville said. "Who will we have for DADA now?"

* * *

They thought that DADA would have been cancelled for the day, but McGonagall told them that Dumbledore had asked Moody to cover for Remus and Remus had told him what to do. So a few hours later the Gryffindors were waiting eagerly outside of the DADA classroom. There was only one person busy and that was Hermione. She turned up just in time for the lesson.

"Harry I need to talk with you", she said.

"What is it?" Harry asked.

"I have seen Luna and Zabini in the-"

"–library", Harry asked with a grin. "C'mon, quick, or we won't get decent seats."

"No Harry wait you don't", Hermione began but Harry hurried to get a seat. Hermione sighed in annoyance but sat down beside Neville, behind Harry and Ron. They all got their books out and waited. Soon they heard Moody's distinctive clunking footsteps coming down the corridor, and he entered the room, looking as strange and frightening as ever. They could just see his clawed, wooden foot protruding from underneath his robes. He looked at the class and headed for the front.

"Put your books away", he growled. "You won't be needing them today anyway."

They returned the books to their bags, Ron looking far too excited for Harry's liking. Moody took out a register and began to call out names. While he did this his his magical eye swivelled around, fixing upon each student as he or she answered.

"Right then", he said, when the last person had declared themselves present. "Professor Lupin told me what he wanted me to talk about in this class today. Seems you've had a pretty thorough grounding in tackling Dark creatures since you've covered Boggarts, Red Caps, Hinkypunks, Grindylows, Kappas, vampires and werewolves, is that right?"

There was a general murmur of assent.

"Well he wanted to go over some of those again today as a warm up but I think we have better things to do since you are all _behind_ on dealing with curses. So I'm here to bring you up to scratch on what wizards can do to each other."

"Awesome", Ron said with a grin. Moody's magical eye spun around to stare at him. Ron looked extremely apprehensive, but after a moment Moody smiled.

"You'll be Arthur Weasley's son, eh?" Moody asked and Ron nodded. "Your father got me out of a very tight corner a few days ago…" He gave a harsh laugh, and then clapped his gnarled hands together.

"Let's get straight into it", he said and smirked. "Curses. They come in many strengths and forms. Now, according to the Ministry of Magic, your DADA teacher is supposed to teach you counter-curses and leave it at that. He is not supposed to show you what illegal Dark curses look like until you're in the sixth year. According to them that is when you are old enough to deal with them. But Professor Dumbledore's got a higher opinion of your nerves, he reckons you can cope, and I say, the sooner you know what you're up against, the better. How are you supposed to defend yourself against something you've never seen? A wizard who's about to put an illegal curse on you isn't going to tell you what he's about to do. He's not going to do it nice and polite to your face. You need to be prepared.

You need to be alert and watchful. You need to put that away, Miss Brown, when I'm talking."

Lavender jumped and blushed. She had been showing Parvati her completed horoscope under the desk. Harry grinned because he knew Moody's magical eye could see through solid things. His father and godfather had told him many funny stories and anecdotes about that particular skill.

"So... do any of you know which curses are most heavily punished by wizarding law", Moody asked and looked around. Many hands raised slowly into the air. Harry was not surprised to see Hermione's hand up and neither was he surprised to see Ron and Neville's. Moody pointed at Ron to answer while keeping his magical eye on Lavender and Parvati.

"Um", Ron said carefully. "My dad told me about one… is it called the _Imperius_ or something sir?"

"Ah, yes", Moody said and nodded. "Your father would know that one. Gave the Ministry a lot of trouble at one time, the _Imperius_ curse. Especially when it was found out that even Albus Dumbledore could be put under it. You know all about that don't you Mr. Potter?" both his eyes landed on Harry.

"Um yeah", Harry said. "Death Eaters put the curse on him so that he kidnapped me and gave me to Uncle Remus. He then told Uncle Remus that my parents and godfather were dead and that he should hide me away. Dad thinks he did the last part because he broke free from the curse long enough to ensure my safety. Dumbledore claims that he was ordered to bring me to a certain place but broke free and brought me to safety."

"Yes that was quite the circus", Moody said. "But you don't seem to have suffered from it." Moody opened Remus' desk drawer and got out three spiders. Ron who hated spiders got tense like a piano wire next to Harry. The door slammed open and Dorian stormed in.

"What the bloody hell are you doing!?" he yelled and stalked up to Moody.

"Simmer down wolf-boy this does not concern you", Moody said.

"Yes it does since it is my husband's lesson you are substituting! He told you what to do so you better do-"

With a flick of his wand Moody stunned Dorian and he dropped into the desk chair. Harry felt wrath well up but then Moody turned to them and smiled.

"He was way too stressed with his husband being at the Ministry", Moody said. "I just gave him a little nap."

"But sir", Hermione began, but Moody ignored her. Instead he reached into the jar, caught one of the spiders and held it in the palm of his hand so that they could all see it. He then pointed his wand at it, and muttered:

" _Imperio!_ "

The spider leapt from his hand on a fine thread of silk, and began to swing backwards and forwards as though on a trapeze. It stretched out its legs rigidly, then did a backflip, breaking the thread and landing on the desk, where it began to cartwheel in circles. Moody jerked his wand, and the spider rose onto two of its hind legs and went into what was unmistakeably a tap dance. Everyone but Harry laughed. He knew what that curse could do as well. It was not funny _at all._ He glared at the spider and then at Moody, the old Auror was not smiling either.

"Think it's funny, do you?" he growled. "You'd like it, would you, if I did it to you?"

The laughter died away almost instantly. "I am in total control. I can make it do whatever I want. I could make it jump out of the window, drown itself, throw itself down one of your throats... or make it kill someone. Years back, there were a lot of witches and wizards being controlled by the _Imperius_ curse. Some job for the Ministry, trying to sort out who was being forced to act, and who was acting of their own free will. The Imperius curse can be fought, and I'll be teaching you how, but it takes real strength of character, and not everyone's got it. Better avoid being hit with it if you can. _Constant vigilance!_ "

Moody picked up the somersaulting spider and threw it back into the jar.

"Wait are you gonna throw that on us!?" Harry questioned and got up. "Are you out of your mind!?"

"No I am not", Moody said. "Sit down Potter. I will not do it right now so just sit down and listen. Now, anyone else know one? Another illegal curse?" Harry growled and sat down again. This time Neville was chosen to answer.

"There's one", he said hesitantly. "The _Cruciatus_ curse."

"Your name's Longbottom?" Moody asked while his magical eye swoped down to check the register again. Neville nodded nervously, but Moody made no further enquiries. Turning back to the class at large, he reached into the jar for the next spider and placed it upon the desktop, where it remained motionless, apparently too scared to move.

"The _Cruciatus curse_ ", he explained. "Needs to be a bit bigger for you to get the idea. _Engorgio_!"

The spider swelled. It was now larger than a tarantula. Abandoning all pretence, Ron pushed his chair backwards, as far away from Moody's desk as possible. Moody raised his wand again, pointed it at the spider, and muttered:

" _Crucio!_ "

At once, the spider's legs bent in upon its body; it rolled over and began to twitch horribly, rocking from side to side. No sound came from it, but Harry was sure that if it could have given voice, it would have been screaming. Moody did not remove his wand, and the spider started to shudder and jerk more violently.

"Stop it!" Hermione said shrilly. But Moody did not stop. "Stop it can't you see you're upsetting him!?" Harry wondered what she meant and then noticed how pale and sick Neville looked. Of course, Neville's grandma had been a victim to this curse. Before Harry could scream at Moody too the door slammed open for a second time. This time however a furious Remus Lupin stood there. Harry swallowed in fright because he had _never_ seen that kind of look on his uncle's face. Remus' face was dark in fury, his eyes burning with it as well. He was tense like a pole and in one swift motion he had stopped the curse, shrunk the spider and put it back in the jar. Moody looked perplexed but soon found a wand pointing at his neck. He jumped and twirled around and came face to face with a furious Remus Lupin.

"Remus", he began.

"How dare you", Remus growled. "In my class!"

"Now Lupin just-"

"I trusted _you_! I trusted you to follow through with the lesson plan I gave you and I trusted you with the safety of my students and you decide to show them _this_!? Do you have no _sense_ left in that head of yours!? I know you have shown this to all my fourth years and I will have a word with McGonagall about this!" Remus started forcing Moody towards the door. That's when he noticed Dorian. The class gasped when an animalistic growl came from Remus and Moody stumbled backwards in fright.

"Lupin", he said. "Take it easy." Harry stared as his uncle seemed to grow. Fury stood around him like a dark cloud and the whole classroom started shaking.

"What did you do to my _husband_ ", Remus growled at Moody.

"I just wanted to make sure he did not worry about you", Moody defended himself. "Back to the lesson, the students need to be prepared."

"THEY'RE FOURTEEN YEARS OLD YOU CRAZY, PARANOID, DANGEROUS FIEND!" Remus yelled. "Have you no shame or sense left!? They are still children and you will give them scars for life!"

"Uncle Remus calm down", Harry said and hurried up to him, gripping his arm gently. "We didn't get hurt. He didn't cast any curses on us yet."

The silence that followed was deafening. The whole room stopped quaking but it felt as if all air was slowly draining from it. Harry realized that he had probably said the wrong thing. Well shit.

"GET OUT!" Remus roared and swung his wand forcefully. Sending powerful stinging hexes at Moody who deflected them, not without some trouble. "GET OUT OF MY CLASSROOM YOU PSYCHOPATH!"

"Lupin", Moody tried again but was suddenly hit by a knockback jinx so powerful he was sent through the entire classroom. Moody landed hard on his back and got up slowly. When he got up he saw Remus stand in the other end of the classroom. However no longer in human form. A furious werewolf stood there glaring hatefully at Moody and baring its teeth. Moody paled and in a few hobbled steps he escaped the classroom and locked the door behind him.

Remus growled darkly but then heard a whimper from the students. Harry marvelled at how his uncle could go from a furious wolf to a sweet puppy in a few seconds. As soon as Remus noticed Neville whimpering and crying he padded up to him and nudged him with his head. Neville looked at him, tears going down his cheeks and Remus nuzzled him. Neville broke down crying and Remus transformed and hugged him close. The other students stared at them. Remus looked around.

"Class dismissed", he said. "If someone would be kind to un-stun my husband I would be most obliged." Harry hurriedly did as asked and Dorian was on his feet at once. He ran over to Harry and the others, making sure they were okay.

"Dorian escort the students to their next class and then fetch Minerva", Remus said while rubbing Neville's back soothingly. "I need to have a little talk with her."

"Sure Remy", Dorian said. "Come on puppies!" he transformed and nudged Harry forward. The rest of the class followed hurriedly, except Neville who was still being comforted by Remus.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Guest - Thank you for your review and your thoughts.**


	31. Alice and Lily vs Dumbledore

Part 31

The news of what had happened during the fourth years DADA-class spread faster than anything else at the school. Harry and his friends got bombarded with questions by everyone, even some of the teachers! Harry wrote home to tell his parents before they could hear about it from somebody else. Too late did he realize that maybe that had been the wrong thing to do. The letter had only been gone for a few hours when the doors to the Entrance Hall slammed open and a furious red-headed woman charged through the door.

"Dumbledore!" she roared and anyone who saw her quickly hid. She was not alone though, she was followed by another woman with dark hair and a roundish face. Those that knew her thought her to be the sweetest person in the world. Now however… everyone hid from her as well. Her usually calm and soft eyes burnt with fires of fury. The two women marched towards the headmaster's office and the redhead barked out the password given to her by the DADA professor. The statue blocking the way threw itself aside in its haste to escape the angry women.

The two women marched up to the headmaster's office and slammed the door open. The elderly man was sitting behind his desk, looking calmly at them when they entered. Beside him stood the former head auror and in front of his desk stood two men in circus like outfits. These two men looked just as angry as the two women now entering. The headmaster looked at them and smiled.

"Mrs. Longbottom", he said. "Mrs. Potter how nice it is to-"

"Stuff it you old goat we are _not_ here for pleasantries", Lily Potter roared. "How dare you allow that madman showing _my_ son and _my_ godson the unforgivable curses!?"

"And how dare you allow that madman to even plan of using _Imperius_ on _my_ son and _my_ godson", Alice Longbottom shrieked. "Have you lost what was left of your sanity old man!?"

"No", Dumbledore said calmly. "As I told professor Lupin-"

"Professor _Taylor-_ Lupin", Remus growled and stepped forward to stand beside the two women. "And I don't buy your excuses any more than these two should. I left precise instructions on what my _substitute teacher_ should do while I was detained at the Ministry. He chose to ignore them after speaking with you and you both agreed to showing my _fourteen year old_ students the worst curses made up! Not only that but when my husband, my _assistant_ tried to intervene and stop this madness _that man_ " he pointed at Moody. "Cast S _tupefy_ on him!"

"WHAT!?" Lily shrieked and turned to Dorian who held his hands up to show he was okay now.

"Dumbledore how could you allow any of this!?" Alice asked angrily.

"I only wanted to help prepare the children for what is out there", Dumbledore said calmly. "Alastor is right, we cannot coddle them forever."

"They. Are. _Fourteen._ Years. Old!" Lily yelled.

"Yes and soon they will be out in the real world fighting the darkness that is on the rise again."

"Yes yes we all know about old Mole'n warts trying to get back to power", Dorian cut in and stood behind the two women to show his support. "So what if he is? Why should the _children_ have to fight him? Aren't _you_ the only person that he is afraid of? So why aren't _you_ the one fighting him? Why are you leaving it up to a child?"

"What do you mean", Dumbledore asked.

"Well the same year Harry starts school you have the Philosopher's Stone placed at Hogwarts and hires the _most_ incomp… wait the _second_ most incompetent teacher to teach DADA… a teacher you secretly suspect has something to do with the old Mole-wart himself. Why else would you make sure your personal greasy guard dog snoops around him? You suspected his ties to Mole'n Warts all along didn't you? You thought that 'Well Harry has stopped him once before so why not again?'. It was the perfect trap, lure the darkness in and put a light in its way to vanquish it. Harry however was stronger and more _protected_ than you ever imagined. You forgot that it wasn't really Harry who vanquished the old Lordy… it was his grandmother's love for him.

 _She_ defeated him, not Harry. Her love protected him and stopped Mole'n Warts from coming back. So what do you do? You start plotting for a way to get him destroyed next year. Only problem is that before you can do anything the Chamber of Secrets opens again. You can't seriously want us all to believe that the _only_ ghost of a student was never asked about her death? You were here the last time it opened right? You _knew_ she was a student here at the time. You _knew_ where she died. Don't tell me no one other than Harry ever thought of asking her? Is everyone teaching here, except my Remy, an idiot? You must have realized Mole'n Warts was the true heir a long time ago. Why else would you let Hagrid stay? You saw your second chance to have him destroyed by your pawn.

When you got removed from power you once again left it in the hands of _children_ to defeat an unknown monster! You hired the _most_ useless teacher so that the children would decide to do it themselves. Then when the big baddy was defeated again you started thinking of a new plan… only Pettigrew escaped and Remy here took over DADA. He is not your pawn, he doesn't bow to your will so there was no way for you to use the children. So when Remy got called away you saw your chance to do it again… with another pawn."

"Do you ever stop talking dog-boy?" Moody grumbled and glared at Dorian. "Your theories are just paranoia talking."

"Takes one to know one", Remus growled, he could not stand his husband being insulted.

"I have my reasons to be paranoid", Moody said. "Your _dog_ Lupin does not."

"Call my husband dog one more time and you and I will have serious trouble Alastor", Remus growled.

"You gonna transform in front of everyone again Lupin? Lose your temper and transform?"

"I did not lose my temper", Remus stated calmly. "I realized the only way to get you _out_ from my classroom and _away_ from _my_ students was to look more threatening. It worked. Now we are not here because of _my_ 'furry little problem'. We are here because you _willingly_ put Neville Longbottom through a traumatizing event that severely rattled him! How dare you not care about the well-being of _my_ students?!"

"I do, which is why I was showing them what they would be up against."

"You can't even see it can you!?" Alice screamed. "Neville knows what his grandmother had to suffer through and he _saw_ how it has left her! What about those children who's had relatives suffering from any of the curses? Did you seriously not think about how this would make them feel!? You might have scarred them for life or hurt them beyond repair! If you were the real teacher I would have you fired! As it is now… I'm glad Remus chased you away and if it is the last thing I do I will make sure Remus stays at this school until he _wants_ to leave and _you_ Moody are _never_ allowed to teach again! You are here to watch for rats so get to it!" She turned around and stormed out, to find her son. Lily smiled proudly and followed her. Dorian sniggered and put an arm around Remus' shoulders and led him out of the office. As soon as he was gone Moody's eyes narrowed. The dog had to _go_.

* * *

Remus and Dorian returned to their quarters and as soon as they got there Dorian started pacing. Remus blinked and watched him. He knew that look on Dorian's face. He was thinking over one of his many conspiracy theories. He had them about basically everything. Some of them were hilarious and some even made Remus believe them. He had not done it in a while and Remus knew that when he got going there was no stopping him. So he sat down and started reading through some papers to grade, keeping one eye on his husband as well. The thing with Dorian was that when he paced he didn't do it like a normal person, of course he didn't. He was Dorian after all. He would start pacing like a normal person, then start doing it on his hands, as a wolf, on a unicycle, on a mini-bike, roller blades or just any unordinary way. Right now however he was pacing just normally. There was a knock at the door and Dorian opened it before pacing back the other way. Blaise hurried inside and looked at them.

"Are you okay?" he asked and Remus could see what looked like worry on his face.

"Remy is just fine, not angry anymore", Dorian replied. "At least I think he isn't."

"I was talking about you big twat!" Blaise said and blushed a little.

"Me? Why wouldn't I be okay?"

"I heard Potter and his friends tell some people at lunch that Moody cast _Stupefy_ on you", Blaise said.

"Oooooooooh", Dorian said and watched as Remus and Blaise shared a gaze before both looking at him in the same way. "Are you two sure you're not related?" he asked and pointed between them.

"Deflection", Blaise said.

"First sign of denial after a traumatic event", Remus continued.

"Is not!" Dorian objected. "Stop ganging up on me!"

"Anger", Remus said.

"The second sign", Blaise agreed.

"Will you two stop it? I did not go through a traumatic event."

"Denial", Blaise said.

"The third sign", Remus said.

"You know you two are no fun", Dorian said and huffed before bending down so he was standing on his head. "Now if you excuse me I need to think."

"Uh… like that?" Blaise asked but got no answer. He shrugged and turned to Remus. "Um… a-are you okay Professor?"

"Yes Blaise I am fine", Remus said and smiled kindly. "Don't worry."

"I heard the Gryffinfour say that you got so angry you transformed on the spot."

"Heard the what?"

"I will leave you two to it while I get a new perspective from on top of the highest tower", Dorian cut in as he walked out on his hands.

"Yes, yes", Remus said and waved him off and waited for Blaise to reply.

"That's what Daphne calls Longbottom, Granger, Potter and the Weasel."

"I see… well they were kind of right. I got angry and knew I would start firing curses and hexes if I didn't do something to stop myself."

"And as a wolf you couldn't", Blaise concluded and looked out the window at the slowly setting sun. He bit his lip. The first full moon was coming and he shivered at the thought. He felt two strong arms around him and he was pulled into a comforting hug. He squeezed his eyes shut and clung to Remus.

"It will be okay Blaise", his professor whispered. "You know what Jemima said. You have accepted the wolf-side so you will keep your mind…"

"But it will still _hurt_ because I have not accepted my human self", Blaise whispered. "I'm… scared of the pain."

"I know pup", Remus soothed. "So was I. But we are working on it and you are getting there. What that woman did to you was unforgiveable and she _will_ be punished for it. James and Sirius are gathering evidence and in a week they can arrest her. They will do it the night of the moon so that no one will question where you are."

"I'm still scared Professor", Blaise said.

"I know pup, but you have me, Dorian, the pack and Jemima behind you. You will never be alone again and you will never be left behind again. You will never have to fear loneliness again. Because even though we are far away from the pack they are always with us. What your mother made you believe can always be countered and I can still prove it to you pup."

"How?" Blaise whispered.

"If you show sadness you will look empathic. If you show anger people will know they crossed the line. If you show mirth people will laugh with you. If you show jealousy you will show your passion. If you show curiosity you show that you want to learn. If you show annoyance you will let others have a chance to stop before the line. If you show compassion you show your heart. If you show disgust you show it is not okay. If you show friendliness you invite friendship in. If you are neutral, if you are stone faced, if you show nothing no one can approach you or knows you want to be approached. No one can touch you and no one can do anything for you. You will be safe but lonely."

"It's… just not… easy", Blaise whispered.

"Feelings never are but we use them to grow and learn", Remus said and sat them down by the table. "For example I know you want to become a Potions Master when you leave Hogwarts. But you need to learn to become that and you need to be curious to experiment with new things. You want to find a cure for those who will never accept Jemima's teachings or a method to stop people like Greyback. But you need your curiousness to do that. The wish however is from compassion. Some might claim you are doing it for yourself… except for one thing."

"I want to be like Jemima", Blaise said firmly. "But I want others to have a chance to break the curse."

"Which is kindness and compassion. So do you understand what I mean?"

"I do… I think I always have but something kept me from _really_ knowing it. What my mother did must be behind it right?"

"I am sure it is. Now you are lucky that your enhancement wasn't your senses."

"Is that why you suck a potions?" Blaise asked curiously.

"Yes, my senses of hearing and smell are enhanced so they are stronger than any dogs and all those smells in the Potions Labs are murder for me. I can't focus. Dorian does not have that problem he has enhanced loyalty and agility instead."

"And I have enhanced endurance", Blaise said. "I think so anyway."

"I think so as well. Now let's use that endurance to finish that transfiguration homework you said you had problems with."

"Sure!" they sat down and started working on it. They worked for almost half an hour, then Remus' head snapped up.

" _Where_ did Dorian say he would go?" he asked.

"To the top of the highest", Blaise began.

"Dorian!" they both shouted and ran out of the room as fast as they could.

* * *

Harry was angry. Hermione had come to him, Ron and Neville and told them they had to stay away from Blaise and this Luna girl. Because according to her they were monster hunters out to hurt Remus and Dorian. Harry had wanted to tell her the truth but knew he couldn't. Blaise was _not_ a monster hunter. He was a werewolf and if she knew it Hermione would stop accusing him. It was not Harry's secret to tell so he hadn't. He was also angry at Ron for going with it at once and he had basically told Harry that he was right from the start. You just can't trust Slytherins. Harry swore and turned another corner and nearly got bowled over by Blaise and Remus as they came from the other direction. Harry fell backwards but Blaise caught his wrists and stopped his fall. The two stared at each other before Blaise hurriedly let go as if he was hurting Harry. Harry looked at the two of them. Remus was panting a little whereas Blaise look hardly out of breath.

"Are you two okay?" Harry asked.

"Harry have you seen Dorian?" Remus asked.

"No", Harry said confused. "Why?"

"Damn it", Remus said and continued his run. Blaise followed him and Harry decided to do the same, not sure why though. As they ran Remus suddenly stopped and Blaise and Harry ran into him. Harry nearly fell again but yet again Blaise caught him. Remus didn't seem to notice anything. He was looking left and right. Harry looked at him in confusion and then grinned and got the map out. He said the code and pulled on Remus' sleeve. When Remus noticed the map he sighed in relief and grabbed it carefully. Looking it over. Blaise watched it curiously and Harry grinned.

"My dad, Uncle Sirius and Uncle Remus made it", he explained proudly and told Blaise why they did and how much use it had been. Remus handed it back with a smile and Harry and Blaise looked. They found Dorian going towards the Astronomy Tower. Harry was just about to put the map back when he noticed something else. Barty Crouch was in the Headmaster's office with Dumbledore. Blaise noticed as well and they shared a look. What was he doing there? Wasn't he head of international relations? Why was he at Hogwarts? Harry wiped the map and put it in his pocket before following Remus. Blaise did as well. They ran for a bit and soon entered the Astronomy Tower. That's when the climb began and at the top, just outside of the classroom Remus and Harry stopped to pant while Blaise looked to just have taken a lovely stroll around the lake. Harry glared playfully at him.

"You… cheat", he said.

"Do not", Blaise said. "It was not that hard or long a sprint. You are just untrained and Remus is old."

"Shut up puppy", Remus said and stopped panting. "When I find that husband of mine I am gonna chuck him _out_ of the tower window!"

"What was he supposed to do here?" Harry panted.

"Get a new perspective", Remus said and fixed his robes before hurrying into the classroom. Aurora Sinistra was having a class and jumped high when the three of them barged in.

"P-Professor Taylor-Lupin", she said confused and then when Remus ran up to the window she paled. "W-what are you doing?"

"Climbing", Remus said and took off his long-sleeved robe and started to shuffle out the window.

"What!? Have you lost your mind!?"

"No but my husband", Remus said and grabbed a hold of the roof and pulled himself out of the window and up on the roof. Harry, Blaise and the other students ran up to the windows and Sinistra looked at the roof and sighed in annoyance. Why did the other teachers always forget that she had a ladder in the corner that lead up onto the roof?

* * *

Remus clutched onto the tiles to not fall off the tower roof. He laid on his stomach and pulled himself upwards. Dorian was on top of the flagpole, standing on one hand and looking out over Hogwarts grounds while the sun was setting. Remus groaned in annoyance and slowly pulled himself closer. He hated this kind of heights. Dorian noticed him and grinned.

"Hello love", he said and the glare he got in return only made him grin wider. "What are you doing up here?"

"Making sure you are not killing yourself", Remus said and slowly got on all fours and crawled towards the flagpole. "What are _you_ doing?"

"Getting a new perspective on things", Dorian explained happily and lowered his legs down onto the knob. He stood up on one leg and looked out over the world. "I have gotten quite a few already."

"About what?" Remus asked as he crawled closer.

"Well mostly about our dear Fumblefour", Dorian said and sat down on the knob, imitating the Thinker. "I think I'm starting to understand where he is coming from."

"And where is that?"

"Well my dear Remy, when a woman and a man love each other very much they-"

"I know all that!" Remus asked and grabbed the pole with one hand and clutched onto it with a heavy, shaky sigh.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Don't make me come up there", Remus threatened and glared up at his husband. Dorian leaned backwards so he was face to face with Remus and grinned at him. Remus blushed. "Stop it." Dorian grinned and kissed his nose. "You are beyond hopeless…"

"Am not!" Dorian called and stood on top of the pole again. "I am hopeful!"

"About what?"

"Lots of things but mostly about figuring out what Stupidentry wants."

"Fine I'll bite, what does Dumb-"

"Stupidentry."

"Stupidentry want", Remus said and pulled himself up into a standing position.

"To rule the world!" Dorian cheered and nearly toppled off the pole when he fist-pumped in victory. Remus' face paled, but Dorian gained his balance. "At least that is one theory I came up with."

"Uh huh", Remus said and clutched onto the pole.

"Yup. He wants to rule the world which is why he is training Harry to defeat He-Who-Must-Smell. When Harry has defeated him Idiotexit can show the Ministry he was right and ask to be appointed the Minister of Magic. The people will agree and first he shall rule Britain and tomorrow the world!" Dorian laughed a manic laugh and Remus gave him a tired look.

"Really?" he asked dryly.

"Probably not", Dorian said and jumped off the pole and started walking around the roof on his hands. "But I have a few other theories."

"Like what?" Remus asked and started to slowly let go of the pole.

"Well I believe he has only hired the worst DADA teachers for one reason, you not included love because you are bloody brilliant."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome amazing wolf-god of mine… now where was I? Ah!" He got onto his feet and started pacing the roof. Remus had to fight the smile because he reminded him of a version of Sherlock Holmes he had watched on the TV with Lily once.

"He only hires the worst of the worst", Dorian continued. "Because he is afraid that anyone good could inspire his students to study the dark arts more and fall in 'love' with the allure of darkness. Which is also why he keeps old Grease-Bat away from the subject. Now Plainus Snape might be a _horrible_ person but he is a terrific wizard… right?"

"Right."

"Right and Idiotexit-"

"I thought it was Stupidentry."

"-knows this. He knows Snape has the power to make students understand the dark arts or see them in a new light and Numskullgate is _terrified_ of this. Which is why he hires people like Voldy-Head and Hoaxroy Lockfart so that the students will not be inspired by the subject and turn into…" he looked at Remus.

"Um… a new dark lord?"

"Hallelujah!" Dorian said and pulled his husband into a tight hug and sighed happily. "You get me."

"I got you alright", Remus said and stared over the edge in horror. "Now how about we get off this roof?"

"But Remy I'm not done yet!"

"Can't we wait until we are say… not close to falling to our deaths!?"

"You'll catch me", Dorian said and shrugged. "Remember?" Dorian took a breath and started singing.  
 **All I want is to fly with you –** He took Remus' hands. **  
All I want is to fall with you –** He led him towards the edge and leaned over it.

 **It's not impossible –** Remus held him tightly and Dorian moved back onto the roof. **  
What if we rewrite the stars? –** He wrapped an arm around Remus' shoulders and pointed at the stars above as they started to peak out. **  
Say you were made to be mine –** He looked into Remus' eyes.

 **Nothing could keep us apart –** He kissed Remus's hand gently.

 **You'd be the one I was meant to find** – Remus smiled and blushed.

 **It's up to you and it's up to me –** Dorian walked him a bit higher onto the roof, towards the pole. **  
No one can say what we get to be –** Dorian laced their fingers together. **  
So why don't we rewrite the stars? –** He let go with one hand to show at the stars above. **  
The world could be ours…** He grinned playfully but before Remus could pick up the singing and finish the song a hatch underneath his feet opened and both of them tumbled down through it. They landed in a heap on the floor and they heard laughter around them. Remus groaned and rolled off his husband. Dorian was lying on the floor. The two noticed a pair of shoes, one which was tapping at them. They followed the shoe up a leg, a slim but powerful body where hands were resting on the hips and into a face that looked stern but eyes that twinkled like stars in amusement.

"If you are _quite_ finished", Aurora Sinistra told them. "I have a lesson to run and you don't see me interrupting your DADA lessons now do you Remus?"

"Sorry Aurora", Remus said and got up, pulling Dorian with him. "We shall be going now."

"Yes you shall", she said and pointed at the door. Harry and Blaise hurried out and Remus and Dorian followed. "Oh and Remus…"

"Yes", he asked and stuck his head in through the door.

"If you wanna rewrite the stars so badly… use the ladder next time", she said with a wicked grin and Remus blushed before fleeing the scene. Sinistra's laughter followed them from the tower.

* * *

Back in their quarters Remus sat down in an armchair and Dorian draped himself out on the floor. Harry and Blaise decided to share the second armchair. Harry watched Dorian and Remus curiously. They had not heard Dorian's theory but really wanted to now. So Dorian told them as well. Harry understood how he could think it but did not agree himself. Blaise felt the same and when they voiced their thoughts Dorian just grinned. Not angry in the slightest.

"Well there are more theories", he said happily and sat up. "For example, we have always wondered why he sent Harry away with Remy while signing Peter's name on the chimney."

"What?" Blaise asked.

"You know how Dumbledore was under the _Imperius Curse_ and managed to give me to Remus?" Harry asked and Blaise nodded. "Well Pettigrew was said to have burnt down Moony's house."

"Yeah", Blaise said, not really understanding where this was going. He could feel the rat in his pocket move around in protest and patted his pocket gently to calm him down.

"Well according to Pettigrew it wasn't him that did it, it was somebody else."

"And we suspect Dumbledore did it", Remus said. "Not sure how or why. We know he came to me with Harry and then I left… and my house was destroyed."

"If he was under the curse but managed to break it and get you to Remus instead of old Mole'n Warts he must have wanted the Aurors to know who to go after", Dorian said and looked into the fire. "However we believe he believed Sirius, James and Lily were dead. Dumbledore told Peter to tell He-Who-Must-Smell where the Potters were so that he could attack. Dumbledore was sure Sirius would get there and get killed as well. That meant only Peter and Remy would stand in his way. There was however a slight problem with his plan."

"I survived the attack?" Harry asked.

"Yes and that confirmed Dumbledore's suspicions."

"About what?"

"You don't know?" Remus asked and then sighed. "I guess they wanted you to have a normal childhood."

"What about him is normal?" slipped out of Blaise and he blushed when all eyes were on him. "Sorry I didn't mean it like that… you just… um… well… you know you… um… what I mean is that… you well… you-"

"End up in more trouble than every other student at Hogwarts combined?" Dorian supplied and Blaise nodded while blushing. Dorian sniggered.

"It's not my fault!" Harry objected.

"I know", Blaise said. "It's… you are just not normal… but not in a bad way! Draco is normal, Weasley is normal, Theo is normal… heck even Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Daphne are normal but you… you're extraordinary."

"In a good way?" Harry asked.

"The best way", Blaise said honestly. "You're brave, kind, smart, loyal and strong. You have your heart in the right place and you are super-protective of those you care about. You're not normal… you're amazing."

"Awww ain't that cute", Dorian teased and Blaise blushed. "Oh look he's blushing! Remy we are making progress!"

"That we are", Remus said and looked at the clock. "Shoot you boys need to get back to your dorms." He got up and wrote two notes to give to any teacher or prefect they ran into. Saying they'd have after-class activities with him until now.

"But what about your theories", Harry asked. "And what Dumbledore suspected!"

"I promise to tell you all about it when I get your parents' blessing Harry", Remus said and ruffled his hair. "See you two tomorrow."

He closed the door and Harry and Blaise left in silence. Well at least for a bit. When they came to the stairs where Blaise would need to go down and Harry up Harry turned to Blaise.

"You really think I'm extraordinary?" he asked.

"Yeah", Blaise said. "I mean who else would go after a _teacher_ to protect a stone when no one else would? Who would go after a freaking basilisk to save an innocent life? Who would go after a werewolf during the full moon to protect him from an 'evil' wizard? Who would stand up for another werewolf when no one else would? Someone extraordinary that's who."

"I don't really feel that extraordinary to be honest", Harry mumbled.

"Believe me Potter you are", Blaise said and started to go down the stairs. "At least you are not a freak like me."

"You're not a freak Blaise", Harry called after him. "You're my friend."

"Like I said", Blaise said. "A freak. See you later Potter." With that he ran away. Harry blinked in confusion. What did he mean? Blaise Zabini was not a freak. He was an enigma but not a freak. An enigma Harry was going to crack… one day but not today.

* * *

 **TBC**


	32. Full moon, wolves arrested and singing

Part 32

Blaise Zabini was feeling like shit. The full moon was coming. He ached all over and felt nauseated. He felt feverish and dizzy and all over just like shit. He stumbled through his day in both worry and fear. He was not scared of becoming a wolf. These past months with the pack and especially with Remus and Dorian had made him see how it was not that horrible to be a wolf. However… he still experienced the horrible pain during transformations and he couldn't transform at will just yet. He had talked with Jemima about it and had been told that in order to fully embrace and accept the wolf he had to fully embrace and accept his humanity. That was the hard part because Blaise Zabini had not lived as a true human since he witnessed the first murder. He now knew what his mother had done to him. Blaise had witnessed his mother murdering his stepfather Aaron. He had promised not to tell, in fear of what she would do. His mother had not trusted the word of a three-year old. Maybe he would tell someone by mistake or stay away at a friend's house and get nightmares and wake up screaming from supressed memories. She could not risk it so she decided to do something else.

Sofia Zabini was a very selfish woman and the only reason she wanted a child, preferably a son, was to make sure her son would inherit the title of Duca della denuta Zabina. A title that belonged to Sofia's father and that was inherited father to son. However since Sofia's brother Gabriele had been killed at the Ministry that title now belonged to her son. Well, she had decided that she could have another one… except there was a slight trouble. She had been hit by a hex during the war when an attack occurred on Diagon Alley and that had rendered her unable to have anymore children so Blaise had to stay alive if she wanted the power he would inherit… the power and the riches. So to make sure he would never tattle so that she would end up in prison for multiple accounts of murder she did what she thought she had to do. She made Blaise make an Unbreakable Vow. She had Blaise swear that as long as she was his mother he would never speak ill of her, tell anyone what she had done and always protect her innocence and good nature. That was not all she did. She knew that feelings could overwhelm you and make you do things you would never do otherwise. So to protect her future investments she also made him swear to not act upon his feelings for as long as she was his mother. This was too an unbreakable vow and he could not break it because whenever he got close he started to get sick, weak or ill and he would stop. The only feeling she let him feel was fear because he needed to run away from danger so that she could still get the power he would one day inherit. It would otherwise go to her cousins and she detested them.

Back in Italy the Duca della denuta Zabini was one of the oldest and most powerful wizarding families in history. Their wealth and power would make Malfoy, Black and everyone else in the _Sacred Twenty-Eight_ look like poor peasants. The only reason she did not live there now was her falling out with her family. After she found out Gabriele was a werewolf she had spoken ill of him and that had caused an outrage in the familia. Which was why she had told Blaise they were all dead. Blaise did not know what he stood to inherit, and he would never have fully known. As soon as her father would have died she would have taken Blaise back to take his place and after he accepted his titles and his positions she would make him fall ill and get sickly so that she could run it all as of his wishes. Not even her family could deny the Duca his last wishes. She would truly have it all then. Blaise was yet unaware of his grandparents and his family in Italy. He thought they were all dead as his mother had always told him. With no other family in the UK no one really knew where to look for family ties.

* * *

Blaise was sitting in the Slytherin common room, trying not to think about what was about to happen. The plan was simple. Sirius Black and James Potter would come marching in, demanding to see him. They would probably cause a scene and then ask Blaise to come with them to the Ministry. But in reality they would only take him to Hogsmeade and there Remus and Dorian would wait for him and they would transform together in the Shrieking Shack. Transform… the word didn't frighten or worry Blaise but the pain did. He shuddered, at least he would have Remus and Dorian there. He couldn't fight the tiny smile that came upon his face when he thought of the two men that had taken him in. At first he had wanted to recent Dorian because it was Dorian who bit him. But Dorian had been there for him since they met… long before Blaise became a werewolf. The dog, before Blaise knew the truth, had been a silent guardian and companion to him. B

laise was very popular in his House but he had always felt alone and different. He now knew why but not then. He had connected with Luna Lovegood because she as well felt as if she was an outcast amongst her own. They had connected on a special level. She never knowing her mother and only her father. He never knowing his father and only his mother. Dorian had been a light in Blaise's otherwise dull life and Luna had been the colour. Dorian had been there to give him his support even when Blaise didn't realize it. Dorian had seen something in him that no one else had, not even Luna. Dorian had seen his true pain and his true desires, desires unknown even to himself. The desire of having someone that truly loved him for him and saw the greatness he was hiding inside. Dorian and Remus had lifted him to heights he had never thought possible. They encouraged his dreams and aspirations.

Remus had also been there for him in a way a real teacher and father figure would. Long before moving in with the two Blaise knew he could trust Remus Lupin with anything. He had become one of the few teachers Blaise trusted and that Blaise knew didn't narrow their eyes at him for being in Slytherin. Dumbledore and the teachers could deny it all they wanted but it was a reality that the teachers treated Slytherins way harsher than any other students. The only exceptions being McGonagall and Remus. The two of them were fair against everyone and did not judge the person because of their House. Blaise had always had a feeling that Flitwick had marked him as a potential dark wizard from their first Charms class way back in first year. Blaise was an intelligent and skilful wizard. Had he been sorted into Ravenclaw, Gryffindor or Hufflepuff he knew all the teachers would call him brilliant… now some of them just looked at him in a way that told him that they were waiting for him to slip up… for him to prove how evil he was. He was not brilliant in their eyes… he was dangerous. Remus had changed that. Ever since the boggart lesson and the duelling classes Blaise had noticed that Flitwick looked at him with a new light in his eyes… now Flitwick saw him as brilliant and not dangerous. Remus had never seen him as dangerous and Blaise had come to realize that it had meant a lot to him. Remus had taken an interest in him, Blaise the person and not Blaise Stone-Face or Blaise Zabini the Slytherin. Remus Taylor-Lupin and Dorian Taylor-Lupin saw him as Blaise the boy, Blaise Zabini the person and Blaise was thankful for that. They had been there every step on the way during his transformations. During his very first Remus had stayed with him and had protected him from himself. Remus and Dorian had then taken him in and brought him to Jemima. Jemima had been able to help a little… the rest was up to Blaise and Remus and Dorian were there to help him. Blaise had not known them for long and maybe it was just the werewolf in him but he felt close to them… close and dear. He had never been dear to anyone before. They loved him, he could see it in their eyes and a part of him told him that they were dear to him too. That they meant more to him than any other living being.

"This is an outrage!" a voice suddenly shouted and all heads in the common room turned to the entrance. "You can't just barge in there!" That was McGonagall's voice, what was she doing here? The door opened and in came James Potter and Sirius Black dressed in Auror robes. Behind them trailed McGonagall, Dumbledore and Snape. McGonagall was red in the face with anger, Dumbledore looked a bit confused and Snape looked as if he had swallowed a lemon.

"You can't mean to arrest the boy!" McGonagall yelled. "Surely you can't believe he has anything to do with it!"

"Minnie just stop it", Black said and turned to her. "It's not up to us. The Ministry has ordered us to collect the boy."

"But why", Dumbledore asked. "Surely the Ministry cannot think that the boy is in any part guilty in the crimes of the parent?" All heads twirled to a few different people. Draco Malfoy was one, Theodore Nott was another, Blaise himself was one and a few other guys who had parents suspected of having being Death Eaters back during the war.

"We cannot know which is why he is being brought in for questioning", Potter said calmly.

"I demand to see the papers then", Snape said and crossed his arms. "I can assure you no member of my House would _ever_ do something so foolish… you Gryffindors know more about that."

"Severus", McGonagall scolded. "This is not the time for petty school boy quarrels. Now I demand to know _why_ exactly the boy is being forcefully taken from here."

"Minnie we haven't forcefully taken anyone and we are not planning to", Black said in exasperation. "We are just bringing him in for a little talk. I promise we will return him as fast as we can."

"It is still not right! The boy is not of age! If you are going to talk to him he needs a guardian there!"

"He has one who will be there", Potter said.

"That _woman_ does not count since she is the one being accused!"

Blaise closed his book and got up. All eyes were on him, at least the students and Dumbledore's. Potter and Black were looking at McGonagall as she glared at them and Snape was glaring at the two Aurors as well. Blaise walked up to them and cleared his throat.

"Am I wrong when I assume it is me you are talking about Professor?" he asked McGonagall and she turned to him.

"Mr. Zabini", she said. "Yes you are correct. Aurors Potter and Black wish to bring you to the Ministry to hear what you know of your mother's murdering escapades."

"Again? Very well, just let me get my things."

"Zabini stay put", Snape ordered and Blaise turned to him.

"But sir they have their orders and it would be dreadful disrespectful of me to deny them their chance to do their jobs."

"I said, _stay put_ ", Snape spat. "There is no reason for you having to go with them."

"I think clearing my name is a good reason sir."

"Blaise", McGonagall said gently. "What we mean is that you do not have to go since you are not of age and does not have a guardian with you. The Ministry can question you here and Severus can stay with you."

"With all due respect professor", Blaise said. "I'd rather go to the Ministry and get this over with. Whatever my mother had gotten herself into this time has nothing to do with me and I want to get as far away from her as I possibly can, as fast as I can."

"Surely you do not mean that my boy", Dumbledore said and Blaise turned to him.

"First of all I am _not_ your boy", he said angrily. "Second of all my mother is a _monster_. She is a witch and I mean that in the Muggle way. She is heartless and cruel… and I am pathetic."

"You are not!" someone said behind him, he thought it might be Daphne or Tracey.

"I am pathetic because I did not see her evil", Blaise continued. "And third of all I want her _off_ the streets as quickly as possible. If that means I have to go to the Ministry tonight I will. It is my choice and you cannot stop me." He twirled around and walked back to his chair to get his book bag. When he turned to leave again he felt a hand on his wrist and turned around. He met the worried gaze of Theodore Nott. Theo squeezed his wrist in silent support and Blaise nodded. He got his bookbag and headed for Potter and Black.

"Let's go", he mumbled as he walked out between them. The two Aurors followed him closely. Black patted his shoulder in support and Potter grinned. Blaise managed a small smile. That went better than expected.

* * *

Harry was sitting in the window of the dormitory. The full moon was high in the sky and Harry was the only one awake in the dorm. He didn't really know why he was so worried about the moon. He knew that the tree werewolves could handle it. Dorian and Remus had been werewolves for a long time… no wait… when did Dorian get bitten? Harry realized he didn't know how, when and by whom Dorian was bitten. He'd never asked. But was that really something you asked werewolves? What if it was really impolite? Then Moony, Dorian and Blaise would be annoyed with him or even hate him and he could not stand that thought! Wait… why did the thought of Blaise being upset with him matter so much to him?

"I mean he's a Slytherin", Harry mumbled to himself. "Sure mum said that we are basically cousins since Moony took him in but still… I really don't know anything about him. I only know his mother emotionally abused him and that he likes the circus and quidditch. Rumours say he's as smart as Hermione, well almost and that his grades are as good as hers. He's really good at duelling and he is really powerful."

"Who are you talking about Harry?" a voice asked behind him and he jumped and nearly fell off the windowsill. The small giggle that followed told him it was Neville. Harry glared half-heartedly at his friend and Neville joined him in the window. Harry bit his lip.

"Nev… what do you think about Zabini?" he asked.

"Zabini?" Neville asked. "Well he's nice for a snake I guess. I mean he has never bullied us like Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy or Nott but he never stopped them messing with us. He's smart and he is a powerful wizard. I guess that's all I know, why?"

"It's just… mum said that he is supposed to be like me cousin but I don't know anything about him."

"Then why don't you try hanging out with him?"

"Are you kidding? Ron will throw a tantrum if I do. He will go on and on about Zabini being a slimy snake that we can't trust. He'll be angry and upset and jealous and just act like a toddler for weeks. Then he will ask for forgiveness and if I even mention Zabini's name he will get all angry again."

"Why does what Ron think matters more than what you want to do?"

Harry was about to reply but closed his mouth. Neville looked smug.

"Why don't you start hanging out in the library with him and that girl from Ravenclaw?" Neville asked. "They study together there a lot. I've seen them there and Hermione has seen them too."

"Don't get me started on her", Harry groaned.

"Yeah her idea about Luna and Blaise being monster-hunters is a bit ludicrous."

"Have you been talking to Moony again?"

"Yup", Neville said happily. "But I agree with you that it is utterly ridiculous. Why would Luna and Blaise be monster-hunters? And I've heard through the rumour mill that Zabini is actually gay so why would he fall for a girl?"

"He's gay?"

"Maybe, or he might be bi but I don't know… now for a more serious question… did you know Moony could do that?"

"Do what?"

"Shift like Dorian can."

Harry was quiet for a bit. Remus had never shifted like that in front of anyone at school and the whole school had thought he used Wolf's Bane to keep himself in check. Harry had promised to not say anything about Remus Lycanthropy to anyone, but did that include his ability to shift like he had? Harry looked at Neville. Neville didn't look scared, of course he wasn't. He loved Remus as much as everyone else did. He didn't look angry either. Harry knew that if he told Ron the truth Ron would get angry at him for keeping it from him. How would Neville react? Harry sighed and decided that he'd risk telling Neville because he knew Neville would forgive him.

"I knew", he said and Neville looked at him. "But I didn't tell anyone because Moony wanted it to be kept a secret. The school thought he could control himself with Wolf's Bane and that Dorian is an animagus… Now though there will be questions and I'm not sure Moony will want to answer them."

"I think most people guessed Dorian is a werewolf after the truth came out", Neville said. "I'm just… what if the Ministry send people after them because of this? They will want to know how they can shift at will."

"I guess so… but I don't think they will say anything. Not sure they can and from what I gathered it's much harder to do than anyone thought."

"How so?"

"Well first of all you need to accept that you and the wolf are one and the same being. Most werewolves see themselves as the human and the wolf. Now you must willingly admit that you are not two different creatures but one and the same."

"Sounds emotionally and physically difficult", Neville said. "I mean it would like be accepting that you are a squib or something."

"Yeah but you also have to accept yourself first."

"What do you mean?"

"Blaise can transform and keep his mind because he has accepted his fate as a werewolf but because of what his mother made him do he have grownup without knowing his true self so he has to find that first and accept it."

"Blaise is a werewolf!?" Neville gasped and Harry paled. "Is… oh that makes so much more sense."

"You can't tell anyone!" Harry hurriedly whispered. "I was not supposed to tell you!"

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone that-"

They were interrupted by howling outside and both boys turned to the window. They could just make out the Whomping Willow in the dark and in the light from the full moon the two boys could make out three wolves amongst the roots. One was much smaller than the other two and Harry had to fight the urge to say: awwww when he saw the black puppy. Then he felt Neville grip his sleeve tightly.

"What?" Harry asked and with a trembling hand Neville pointed at something. Harry followed his finger and gaped. There was a _gigantic_ white grey wolf standing on the grass not far from the other three. Harry stared at it. It was gigantic and when the three werewolves saw it they hurried towards it. The puppy jumped at it and seemed to bark happily. The big wolf nuzzled all three in turn and then all four of them headed out of sight. Harry and Neville stared at each other. What. Was. That!?

* * *

Remus Lupin sat in his classroom grading papers the next morning. Dorian sat on the floor, leaning against Remus' legs… sleeping. Remus would love to join him but he had to grade these papers. He smiled a little when Dorian talked in his sleep, something about a squirrel and apple-pie. Remus reached down and petted his hair gently and Dorian nuzzled his palm. It had been a busy night. Jemima had come and fetched them. They'd run in the forest with the entire pack. Blaise had loved it. He had played with the other puppies and some of the grownups as well. Remus had taken it easy and watched along with most other grownups… while grownups like Dorian played with the puppies. Remus had even gotten the chance to cuddle with their alpha. Jemima made sure to cuddle with all members of the pack and to play with the puppies as well. Dorian had played all night so now he was tired. Remus chuckled and kept working. He read through each paper and graded them accordingly. When he reached Hermione's he sighed. He had told the class to write a one page essay… she had done three. Hermione was brilliant but she overdid it and showed off too much. So Remus and McGonagall had started to try and teach her to follow directions better… by dumping the things not needed in a trashcan. So Remus picked up the first page and threw out the other two.

"That's not very nice", Dorian mumbled sleepily.

"The assignment was to write down a summary of the chapter with their own words Dorian, not add in other research from other authors… she needs to learn."

"Did she at least finish the chapter-summary in the first page?"

"No she is writing a comparison between the author and a few others… I'll have to give her a T."

"She'll cry."

"Most likely… but she needs to learn."

"You are such a big bad wolf."

"Shut up", Remus said fondly. But as soon as the words left his mouth both of them flew up because they had caught an unfamiliar scent coming their way. The door to the office opened and a bunch of Ministry people walked in. In the front was Amos Diggory.

"Diggory", Remus said calmly.

"Lupin", Diggory said. "Dumbledore tells me you transformed in class."

"Did I now?" Remus asked and crossed his arms.

"Yes, just like that one did at the Ministry", Diggory said and pointed at Dorian. "I must ask you to come with me."

"Sorry but I have lessons today", Remus said and turned his back to Diggory. Diggory did not like that one bit and pulled his wand out. "Really Amos, you want to fight me?"

"Come willingly or we will force you", Diggory growled just as the bell rang and the students started coming into the classroom. Among them was Cedric. When the seventh year Hufflepuffs saw what was going on they looked on in confusion.

"Dad?" Cedric asked and Amos looked at him. "What are you doing here?"

"Apprehending a dangerous werewolf", Amos replied.

"What!? Professor Taylor-Lupin dangerous? Dad have you lost your mind!?"

"No but he lost it yesterday when he turned into a werewolf in class."

"Did Dumbledore tell you exactly _why_ I did it", Remus said and leaned against his desk.

"No and I don't see how that is relevant. You are putting the children at risk!"

"Am not", Remus answered calmly. "And it is very relevant. You see I returned from your little interrogation about what happened at the Ministry with the girl that got killed. When I entered my classroom I see my students staring _horrified_ at the substitute _Dumbledore_ appointed. Why? Because Alastor Moody was demonstrating the _Cruciactus curse_ to my _fourth_ year Gryffindors as well as having _stunned_ a muggle."

"Muggle to do bone baby!" Dorian cheered and grinned.

The Ministry workers behind Diggory looked a little shocked but Amos was not going to let himself get fooled.

"That is irrelevant!" he yelled, "You transformed in class and endangered everyone! Remus Lupin you are under arrest for endangering a classroom filled with minors! Come with us willingly and surrender your wand or suffer the consequences!"

"No thank you", Remus said and smirked.

"IT WAS NOT A SUGGESTION LUPIN!"

"I know and I still say no thank you", Remus said. "We don't have time for this, I have classes today so please remove yourself from my classroom before I have Hagrid coming to escort you out."

"YOU FUCKING WEREWOLF DO AS YOUR TOLD LIKE THE DOG YOU ARE!" Diggory yelled and the Hufflepuffs gaped at him, including Cedric. The room was completely quiet. Amos Diggory looked like his head was about to explode in rage while Remus and Dorian both looked calm as could be. Remus looked at the students.

"Very well", he said. "Class please study chapters 5-6 and write a summary based on your own thoughts concerning the chapters. Leave them on my desk before you leave and I will see you in our next class. Dorian."

"Ahead of you love", Dorian said and the Ministry wizards gasped in horror and backed away when Dorian turned into his wolf form. Dorian looked at them and shrugged before trotting by without a snarl or a growl. He started running down the corridor. Remus smiled at his students, handed his wand to a Ministry worker and walked out of the classroom. No one touched him, but he walked calmly. On his way he noticed Dumbledore look at him and Remus smiled at him.

"Don't worry Albus I will be back before you know it", he said and walked out the gates of Hogwarts.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was hurting all over and his head felt as if it was filled with led. He couldn't even lift it from the table in the Great Hall. He noticed Theo, Tracey and Daphne look at him worriedly. The news of his mother's arrest had hit the papers during breakfast. The whole school now knew how truly messed up he was. Maybe that was why no one seemed to bother about the teachers not giving him crap about sleeping in class. Well Flitwick had tried to scold him for not paying attention, but Blaise had performed the summoning charm with just a mumble and Flitwick had shut up.

Right now everyone around him was eating lunch, but he was too tired and the thought of food made him queasy. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt a hand on his shoulder and opened one eye to look at Theo. Theo looked at him worriedly. Blaise managed a tired smile and closed his eyes again. Someone else had noticed his sleepiness. Two identical people with red hair and freckles and mischievous grins. Fred and George looked at the tired Slytherin. This was the perfect opportunity for a small prank. The room was nearly full and nearly all teachers were there as well, even Dumbledore. Perfect opportunity for a prank that would embarrass one of the most arrogant Slytherins. Well if you asked Ronniekins this _was_ the most arrogant and slimy Slytherins there is. Even worse than Malfoy and since the two were friends this would reflect badly on him as well. Fred and George looked at the candies in their hands.

They had a few options here. They could give him a candy that would make smoke come out of his ears, nose and mouth. There was also the option that made him dance uncontrollably, but they had used that on Roger Davies earlier this week so that was no fun… then there was the impromptu singing one. Yes that one was perfect! They just had to either get him to swallow it or just hit him with it. Both which were a bit tricky, but nothing was too tricky for Gred and Forge when they put their minds to it. So Fred got his wand out and started levitating the candy underneath the tables towards the Slytherin table. George had another one in his hand in case Fred missed. Fred got the candy up behind Zabini and George grinned and whistled loudly. All eyes were on him and Zabini lifted his head. As soon as he did Fred made the candy smack him in the forehead.

"Yaow!" Blaise yelped and rubbed his forehead. Everyone at his table looked at him now, everyone did.

"Blaise you okay?" Theo asked.

"Something hit", Blaise began but trailed off when he felt something taking over his body. All of a sudden he was standing up.

"Uh Blaise what are you doing?" Daphne asked when Blaise took his robe off and started undoing his tie.

"It's not me!" Blaise objected and jumped onto the table. He realized he wore his ring so this must mean it was a harmless prank going on. Oh just you wait until he got a hold of the ones responsible.

"Mr. Zabini what are you doing!?" McGonagall asked.

"It's not me!" Blaise objected again.

"Come down at once."

"I'm trying!"

But before anyone could say anything Blaise suddenly made a Michael Jackson-like dance move. The Slytherins gaped. Especially when Blaise started singing.

 **You could never know what it's like  
** **Your blood like winter freezes just like ice  
** **And there's a cold lonely light that shines from you  
** **You'll wind up like the wreck you hide behind that mask you use**

Blaise was red in the face from embarrassment and everyone stared at him. Fred and George gaped because they had no idea Zabini was actually _good_ at singing. Neither did anyone else know it seemed. Blaise started dancing along the table while he sang, his voice not faltering.

 **And did you think this fool could never win  
** **Well look at me, I'm coming back again  
** **I got a taste of love in a simple way  
** **And if you need to know while I'm still standing you just fade away**

Harry who'd laughed along with most of the school stopped laughing and realized that it was cruel. Blaise was good, no he was _great_. Harry got up and everyone at his table stared at him. Harry bit his lip and started clapping along to Blaise singing. Fred and George hurriedly followed, as did Luna from her seat at the Ravenclaw table.

 **Don't you know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
** **Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
** **I'm still standing after all this time  
** **Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
** **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
** **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

He had reached the end of the table and made a little twirl on his heels and started dancing down the table again, to the amusement of everyone save Snape and the Slytherins.

 **Once I never could hope to win  
** **You starting down the road leaving me again  
** **The threats you made were meant to cut me down  
** **And if our love was just a circus you'd be a clown by now**

 **You know I'm still standing better than I ever did  
** **Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a little kid  
** **I'm still standing after all this time  
** **Picking up the pieces of my life without you on my mind  
** **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah  
** **I'm still standing yeah yeah yeah**

Before he could start the chorus up again he was hit by a spell from McGonagall and he stopped singing. The tiredness and soreness he'd felt before came back full force as well as the nausea. Blaise put a hand to his forehead and stumbled before he fell backwards. Theo yelped in shock and threw himself forward and along with Adrian Pucey. They caught Blaise before he could hit the ground. Snape flew up in anger and looked around the hall to find out who had made a mockery of his house. Fred and George made themselves as small as possible, while Theo and Adrian got Blaise sitting up.

"Come on mate snap out of it", Theo told him and shook him a little. Blaise's word was spinning and he felt really tired. Dumbledore cleared his throat and all eyes turned to him.

"Mr. Nott, Mr. Avery would you mind bring Mr. Zabini to the Hospital Wing?" he asked and Adrian and Theo nodded, getting up and putting Blaise's arms around their shoulders for support. The trio then started leaving the hall. At the same time as Cedric Diggory and his classmates stormed in and started yelling about the Ministry and Remus. Blaise wanted to hear but he lost consciousness before he could hear anything.

* * *

Remus Taylor-Lupin had not been in this room for many years. He was standing between Diggory and another member of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Diggory had a look of determination on his face. Remus himself was feeling quite annoyed with it all. They were giving him a trail for this? It was ridiculous. Didn't the Ministry have enough to do? Oh well. The doors opened and he entered. Diggory and the other man led him to a chair and Remus sat down. His hands and legs were shackled to the chair with iron shackles and a witch walked up to him with a cup of veritaserum. He drank it all willingly and looked dead ahead. The courtroom was empty this time, last time he had been here it was packed. Remus looked at the Wizengamot. He noticed a few faces he recognized and smiled when he saw Amelia Bones there. She gave him a weak smile in return. Remus noticed that Dumbledore wasn't there. Which was strange. Head of the Wizengamot was the minster himself, Cornelius Fudge. The Minister called the hearing to order. Remus looked around for Dorian but couldn't see him.

"The accused werewolf goes by the name of Remus Lupin-" Diggory began.

"Remus _Taylor-_ Lupin", Remus interrupted. "Get your facts right Amos."

"-and he stands accused for transforming in his class", Diggory went on, ignoring him. The Wizengamot gasped. Remus gave Diggory a look.

"Now you are making it sound worse than it was", he said. "I did not transform during a full moon and I did not harm anyone."

"Can we get the whole story please?" Amelia Bones asked.

"Certainly", Remus said. "You see I-"

"Be quiet werewolf she was talking to me!" Diggory said.

"Actually Amos I asked Remus", Amelia said calmly. "Go ahead Remus."

"Thank you Madame Bones", Remus said. "Now as I was saying, I was here for a hearing about an 'accident' at the Ministry. I gave my witness statement and was told to return to my post at Hogwarts. When I left Dumbledore appointed Alastor Moody my substitute so I expected the class to be… somewhat safe. When I got back I walked into my classroom to find my husband stunned, my _muggle_ husband and the class watching in horror as Alastor Moody cast _Crucio_ on an enlarge spider in front of Neville Longbottom." A wince went through most of the Wizengamot. "I lost my temper when I saw him doing that in front of Neville and my other _fourth year_ Gryffindor students. I started yelling at him and he went on and on about them needing to be prepared. I didn't transform until I was told he was going to cast _Imperio_ on my students to help prepare them. That's when I really lost my temper."

"He was going to do what!?" Amelia shouted and got up.

"Preparing the students by using _Imperio_ on them."

"Has he lost his mind!?"

"Amelia you cannot listen to this werewolf", said a very familiar woman. Remus had to bite back a growl when he saw Umbridge there.

"I will and I shall since he is on _Veritaserum_ ", Amelia said and glared at said woman as well. "As far as I know Professor Taylor-Lupin is one of the most popular teachers at Hogwarts. He has been elected _by_ the students despite of his condition. Which makes me believe they would be outraged if they knew he was-"

She didn't get any further because a witch ran into the room. She was covered in sooth. Her hair looked as if it had been electrocuted and her eyes were really wide. It took Remus a moment to recognize Fudge's secretary and apparently it took Fudge a bit too.

"What is going on", he asked her and she ran up to him.

"Sir they just keep coming!" she squeaked.

"What just keeps coming?" Fudge asked and in that moment a swishing sound was heard and hundreds of owls entered the courtroom. All of the owls carried howlers. Remus' eyes widened. The Wizengamot got covered by them and the witches and wizards there scrambled back to get away from them. Remus, who was stills strapped to his chair watched calmly. He managed to see that all the howlers seemed to be addressed to either Fudge or Diggory. Now this was interesting. Remus draped his left leg over his right knee, put his elbows up on the armrests and neatly put his fingers together to watch the spectacle.

"I would open those if I were you Minister", he said happily. "Before they all explode."

"He's right Cornelius", a wizard said.

"There's no way we can open them all at once", Umbridge said.

"Aren't you all wizards or witches with wands?" Remus asked and cocked an eyebrow. Amelia pulled her wand out and with a flick opened all the howlers. No one noticed her cast a sound-lowering charm bubble around Remus. She didn't want the werewolf to suffer. Then she covered her own ears as the howlers started well… howling. They all screamed the same things.

"HOW DARE YOU ARREST AN INNOCENT MAN FOR PROTECTING HIS STUDENTS!?"

"GIVE US BACK THE BEST TEACHER EVER!"

"LET LUPIN FREE LET LUPIN FREE!"

"RACIT BASTARDS LET LUPIN GO!"

"WHEN WE GET OF AGE WE WON'T VOTE FOR YOU!"

"LUPIN IS THE BEST DADA TEACHER WE HAVE EVER HAD! GIVE HIM BACK YOU DESPICABLE EXCUSES FOR HUMAN BEINGS!"

"IF YOU DON'T LET HIM GO I WILL HEX YOU ALL INTO OBLIVION!"

Some were more vulgar and some were yelled in different languages as well. The cacophony did not stop for at least five minutes and just as they did a new wave came into the room.

"Oh bugger", Amelia said and with a flick of her wand released Remus. "You are free to go Remus, just hurry back to Hogwarts and stop this?"

"Of course Madame Bones, just tell me where my husband is first."

"He's on his way to Azkaban", Fudge said.

"HE'S WHAT!?" Remus yelled.

* * *

Dorian was trembling in both cold and horror. He sat in a cell in Azkaban and the Dementors were walking back and forth outside. He could hear demented laughter somewhere to his right and he could hear screams and whimpers as well. He covered his ears to block them out. Where was Remy? He hoped to whatever gods were listening that Remy wasn't here. Tears slid down his cheeks. Had they killed him? Had they killed his Remy?

The Dementors had made him relive his worst day. The day he lost his entire family. Dorian's father had been a werewolf, bitten by a child of Jemima. The man had married and gotten five children. Dorian was the middle child. One night his father had transformed and snuck into the rooms, biting all the children and his wife. They had woken up as werewolves and their father was extremely proud of what had happened. He revealed to the family that he was in fact a werewolf. His wife had lost it and had started throwing knives, books, plates and everything she could get her hands on. He had killed her by snapping her neck. The children had been too scared to do anything. He had taken them all with him to a new town and each full moon they transformed together in a basement. It was in this town that Dorian had met his first crush. A boy named Lucas. Lucas had snuck into the house on the evening of a full moon so that they could share a kiss. Dorian's father caught them at it and locked them in the same room. Dorian killed Lucas and in his rage afterwards he killed his siblings and then his father. That's when Jemima and the Circus found him. They'd been in the town performing and Jemima had felt a pup in pain. Now Dorian was reliving that night but instead of it being Lucas and his family it was Remus and Blaise and other wolves at the circus. Dorian whimpered and curled into a tight ball. If only Remy was here, then they could protect each other from the cold and darkness of the Dementors. Dorian remembered the first time he laid eyes on Remus. He had seen the hurt in his eyes, the lifelessness and the fear. He whimpered again.

"Stop your pathetic whimpering", a gruff but familiar voice spat. "You'll get used to it in a couple of hours."

"G-Greyback?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah 's me… who're you?"

Dorian crawled over to the door and pulled himself up. He saw Fenrir Greyback in the cell opposite his. He could see it through the tiny window in the door. Fenrir looked as rough and cold as always, just with longer hair. When he saw Dorian surprise appeared on his face.

"Taylor?" he asked. "The fuck are you doin' here?"

"I bit someone and my husband got arrested and brought to interrogation for transforming in a classroom and I was brought here."

"I thought you had immunity."

"So did I", Dorian whispered and looked around. "H-how long have you been here?"

"Couple of years", Greyback said and shrugged. "How's things at the Circus?"

"G-good", Dorian mumbled.

"How is J… Je… Jeliva…"

" _Jemima_ is fine", Dorian said and glared at him. He now got reminded of why he was supposed to hate the man that had once been like a big brother to him. He could no longer said Jemima's name… he had been thrown out of the pack, the _family_ because he wanted to cause death and misery.

"Yeah", Greyback scoffed. "J would never kick the bucket I guess… any new recruits?"

"Wouldn't you like to know."

"I do actually… especially since one of _my_ pups got killed by you recently."

"I have not killed anyone!" Dorian yelled.

"In a while… Still does not excuse the death of my pup at Hogwarts."

Dorian remembered the black wolf that had tried to kill Peter. It had been one of Greyback's? Why? What had the wolf been doing there? Greyback snorted.

"You don't know do you?" he asked. "He is not to be trusted, he asked my pup to kill the rat to make sure no one would believe my puppy. In exchange I would be pardoned. Guess it didn't work because I am still in here." Before Dorian could reply the hair at the back of his neck stood up and Greyback's eyes widened. They looked down the hallway where a group of Dementors were now gathering. They could feel it. The whole prison could feel it. Even the craziest of the inhabitants got quiet. It was so silent Dorian wondered if he had gone deaf… then the whole section the dementors were standing at vaporized in white flames.

The Dementors made a shrieking noise and tried to attack the source of the flames. A hand snatched out and grabbed one of them by the neck. The person squeezed and the Dementor exploded in a bright white light. Then Dorian grinned when he saw the person shift into a huge white wolf that clamped its jaws shut around another Dementor, killing it instantly. The Dementors started fleeing but the wolf bit them or swiped them with its claws. A huge group sped by Dorian's cell and a bright flame came after them, burning them all. Dorian stumbled back and fell on his butt. He covered his eyes from the light. When he opened them he saw that the door to his cell was gone. It was as if someone had vanished it. Dorian looked up at a figure in the doorway. The figure held out a hand.

"Let's go puppy", it said and Dorian grinned. Dorian took the outstretched hand and light swivelled around them. When the light faded away they were both gone, to the astonishment of the wizards running into the corridor and to Greyback's fury.

* * *

 **TBC**


	33. Truth Serum

Part 33

Harry and his classmates were all sitting in the Great Hall. They were once again protesting the unfair treatment of their DADA professor. Harry noticed that this time Blaise was not there, he was still in the Hospital Wing. But Theodore Nott, Tracey Davis, Adrian Pucey, Daphne Greengrass and a few other Slytherins were there. Draco had tried to tell them to leave but one look from Nott had made the blonde boy leave. Nearly all Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws were there though, protesting. Dumbledore had tried to talk to them, saying he was trying his very best to get Remus back. Something told Harry though that this was not the case because then Dumbledore would be at the Ministry and not here. They kept sending howlers though, relentlessly.

Another thing that irritated Harry, other than Dumbledore's lack of action, was Hermione. She was whispering with Ron and Neville how this was all Blaise and Luna's plan. They had planted false evidence against Remus and Dorian to get them removed from the school. Harry growled and got up, he didn't want to hear anything more about this. As he reached the doors to the Great Hall they were slammed open and he jumped back. When he realized who was standing there Harry's face broke out in a big grin and he ran up to the two men walking into the room. He flung his arms around Remus' neck and Remus hugged him close to him. Dorian, looking quite pale and shaking a bit, ruffled Harry's hair and looked around. Harry guessed he was searching for Blaise probably.

"Where's B?" he whispered to Harry worriedly.

"Hospital Wing", Harry whispered back, well into Remus' shoulder because he was not going to let go of him anytime soon. Remus smiled and held Harry close. He looked up at all grinning students and chuckled.

"Thank you for helping me get back", he said and then looked at Dumbledore. "It's more than _some_ people did."

"Anything for you Moony", Harry whispered so only Remus could hear. Remus smiled and let go of Harry. Remus nodded towards the door and Harry grinned and followed him out. Neville, Ron and Hermione hot on their trail. They walked to Remus quarters and when they got there Remus was jumped by a big black dog. Hermione shrieked in surprise but Harry and Remus just laughed and Remus pushed Padfoot off of him. In the room Lily sat on the sofa with James beside her. They had flooed in.

"What are you guys doing here?" Harry asked after hugging them.

"Remus said the Veritaserum was ready", Lily said. "So we came straight here after work."

"Shoot I forgot that", Remus said and sat down in an armchair and Harry sat on the armrest.

"How could you forget something that important!?" Sirius asked and transformed back.

"I have been busy with court and saving my husband from Azkaban."

"SAY WHAT!?" James yelled and Harry, Remus and the other children told them what had happened. While they were talking Dorian arrived with Blaise. Hermione glared at Blaise along with Ron. Blaise didn't seem to care as Dorian led him to a couch and Blaise sat down heavily. Lily hurried up to Dorian and gave him a hug. Dorian looked a little shocked but hugged her back. Then Lily turned her mothering on Blaise.

"I'm fine Mrs. Potter", Blaise said. "Madam Pomfrey said I could go as long as I got a lot of rest."

"And you are getting that now", Dorian said and smiled at him. He looked around. "Why are there so many people here?"

"Because today is the day for the potion love", Remus said.

"Shit!" Dorian cursed and darted through a door. Remus chuckled.

"Language", he called after him.

"I can say what I want! Crappity-shitty-fucketi-fuckaroo!" Dorian called back.

"Dorian!" Lily exclaimed.

"Hey after what _Sprout_ told us she did my cursing is beyond okay."

"There are children around!"

Dorian stuck his head out into the room.

"Not in here ma'am", he said and pulled his head back. "Fuck…"

"Dorian behave", Remus chuckled and smiled at Blaise. "Blaise how are you feeling?"

"Better", Blaise mumbled and James and Sirius noticed him petting a very _familiar_ rat. "When I get my hands on the twins they better run though…"

"Hey don't threaten my brothers!" Ron yelled.

"All is fair in prank wars", Blaise said and shrugged.

"You prank the twins?" Neville asked. "I believe that when I see it."

"Then wait and see", Blaise said with a wicked grin and then looked at the rat. "Thanks for the comfort Francach." Peter Pettigrew transformed back to his human self and looked around the room warily. Sirius and James had their wands trailed on him at once. Remus rolled his eyes at them and Dorian appeared with a goblet, it was smoking. He walked up to Peter and handed it to him. Lily had looked at the potion when Dorian passed her.

"That is _not Veritaserum_ ", she said.

"Of course it isn't", Dorian said. "It doesn't take this long to make _Veritaserum._ This is better since there is no way to use those mind mumbo-jumbos you people can use to trick it. This is in fact _Serum Fhírinne_."

"That's just Gaelic for truth serum", Hermione said.

"So?" Dorian asked and watched as Peter drank it. "The one that created it has a love for Irish things. This potion is ten times stronger than your _Veritaserum_. Lasts longer too. There is no way to fight the effect or try and fool it. You can't escape the truth." Peter stiffened in his seat. "Hey look it took effect!"

"Dorian please", Remus said fondly.

"Okay, okay", Dorian said and then turned to James, Lily and Sirius. "He's all yours."

James Potter sighed heavily. He had waited for this day, but he didn't really know how to feel. On one hand he wanted to believe that Pettigrew was innocent of the crimes he had committed, but on the other hand his mind kept telling him it was impossible! Then again he had believed he'd never see his child or best friend again and both had come back. James shivered. How could he feel both hopeful and angry at the same time? Beside him Sirius was not faring much better. He was as confused as his friend. One part of him wanted to slaughter the man in front of him and the other wanted to pull the thin man close and chase all his horrors away. Remus looked at the two of them and rolled his eyes. Sirius and James were two of the bravest people he knew, Lily being the bravest and here none of them dared to ask the question they wanted to ask. He understood them of course. He remembered how he had felt before his trial about kidnapping Harry. Remus looked between his three friends.

"Peter", he said and everyone in the room jumped, not prepared for it.

"Y-yes?" Peter asked.

"What really happened to James' glasses in third year?"

"Moony that was a secret!" Sirius exclaimed. "Only you, Peter and I… oh…"

"Sirius sat on them and then begged Lily for help to fix them but she said no so he made you transfigure an old dead frog into a pair", Peter replied and sniggered. "Then he told us to never tell James."

"You what!?" James asked. "I used those for three more years!"

"No Remus repaired them and exchanged them without you knowing… and he never told Sirius either only me."

Remus shrugged.

"Now we know it works", he said and turned to Peter. "Peter tell us… when did you start working for Voldemort."

"A-after graduation we joined the Order", Peter said and looked at his hands. "I knew from the start I would never do anything as brave or dangerous as the three of you. You'd all be in danger and become heroes but I would just be a coward that hid behind his stronger friends. No one would see me, notice me… or give me any praise. Somehow Dumbledore figured out my doubts and asked me to do something for him."

"What?" Lily asked.

"Spy on He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named", Peter whispered. "I was hesitant at first b-because I was scared… then he told me that if I did it I would be able to protect my friends… and Lily and _everyone_." Peter looked at his toes. "He said none of you could do it because I was the only one no one would expect. None of you could do it because no one would believe you'd turn… unlike me."

"Why is that?" Sirius asked.

"Everyone knew I was weak… a loser and a coward that always stuck to those stronger than myself so me turning traitor was nothing to doubt from the Death Eaters. They bought it… especially when Dumbledore told me to sell out Fabian and Gideon."

"Why would he do that!?" Sirius asked.

"I don't know… all I know is that they were working on something that could be a danger to the Death Eaters. Dumbledore told me to tell Malfoy and Nott where to find them. Dumbledore told me he would make sure the order lay in wait for them along with Fabian and Gideon being prepared. I followed my orders and… and the next day I found out they had died fighting Death Eaters. The plan had failed but when no one mentioned being there as well I got a bit suspicious. When I asked Dumbledore he said the information he'd gotten about Fabian and Gideon's whereabouts were wrong so he had not told anyone and there had been no way to contact me to stop the attack. He was really upset… or at least acted like it."

"What about us then", Lily said.

"Dumbledore wanted to make out which child is the one in the-"

"That is not important!" James cut in and the children looked confused as they could not hear what Pettigrew said. "Dumbledore wanted to make sure he was right about it, then what?"

"He wanted to make sure and the only way to do that was by having You-Know-Who attack first you and then the Longbottoms."

"Wait why them?" Ron cut in.

"Either Neville or Harry could-"

"That is not important!" James cut in again, his voice drowning out Peter's once again. "Don't say it Pete!"

"Sorry", Peter sad. "Anyway he told me to find out where you were… somehow. Then we found out you had to go into hiding and would need a Secret Keeper. Dumbledore said I must make sure to be chosen instead of Sirius or Remus. The only way I could do that, according to him, was to make sure you didn't trust Remus."

"And you started whispering in our ears about him being the spy because of his condition and him being away all the time", Lily summarized.

"Yes. I'm sorry Moony."

"There is nothing to forgive Wormtail", Remus said. "So you made them doubt me, then what?"

"He wanted me to get Sirius killed… like Gideon and Fabian", Peter continued. "But then you two came to me and asked me to be Secret Keeper in his stead."

"And you went directly to Voldemort", Sirius accused.

"No I went to Dumbledore", Peter said.

"You're lying."

"He can't lie", Dorian cut in. "It is physically impossible. Watch." He took an apple and held it out to Peter.

"What colour is it Petey?" he asked and they all looked at the green apple.

"Green", Peter replied.

"Lie", Dorian ordered. "Say that it's red."

"It's… it's… r…. r… reading you loud and clear that the apple is re… reeeeebelling against your wishes for me to lie. The apple is reeeeeeeeelatively colourful. It has a hue of re… reeeeeeady steady go… here we go it's… reeeeeeegretfully green…"

"See he can't", Dorian said. "Now Petey, you told Dumbledore you were Secret Keeper?"

"Yes", Peter said and looked relieved at the change of subject. "I told him we had made the switch and that your family would be safe Prongs. Dumbledore said that it was perfect. He said I should tell You-Know-Who your location so that Dumbledore could be there to defeat him. I was so happy this war would finally end so I didn't even stop to think it through. So I told and went back to Dumbledore. When I got there Dumbledore told me it was too late because… because I was not the only traitor. He said that… that you were all really the traitors. You handed Harry off to the Death Eaters and… and… you three killed Moony. I didn't believe it so I ran to Moony's house. It was burning and I ran inside and found… a-and found that message on the chimney. That's when I realized I had been fooled… by Dumbledore. I knew all of you would come for me, thinking I did it. So I ran. Dumbledore caught me and told me he was not out to kill me, but that you three were so he told me to run. He told me you three were imposters under the Polyjuice... Then you three found me and I saw the rage on your faces and the grief in your eyes. You _really_ believed I had killed Moony and taken Harry. That's when I realized Dumbledore had lied. I… I tried to cast _Bombarda_ at your feet to stop you but I cast the wrong version and tried to stop my wand. My wand exploded and took off two of my fingers and destroyed the street. I got scared because I had killed so many people so I ran… but… but you found me anyway and I got no trial and I was really… truly alone. Then I heard Harry was starting his third year and realized that now he was old enough to listen and to understand that I only followed Dumbledore's orders. Then I saw Moony. Moony was there as well! Moony would understand because Dumbledore had played him too."

"That he did", Remus said and got up only to sit down beside Peter and pull him into a hug. "He has played all of us."

"You can't really believe all this Moony!" Sirius said outraged.

"How can you _not_ believe it", Remus shot back.

"Because it's Dumbledore! The greatest wizard there is! Why would he do all this? What reasons could he have!?"

"I can give you multiple reasons", Dorian said and they all looked at him. "Remus told me that Dumbledore told him to stay in hiding until Harry would start Hogwarts. It is my theory that Dumbledore then planned for Harry to be home schooled. Claiming that staying at Hogwarts would be too dangerous. Which was why he hired Quirrell and made sure the Philosopher's Stone was here. He somehow figured out Quirrell's ties to Mole n' Warts and was going to use that to show Remus how dangerous it was for Harry to stay here. After what Remus told me about Mole 'n Warts reasons to attack the Potters I believe that Dumbledumb was going to kill Remus as well."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Because then you would have no one else… and you would listen to Dumbledumb completely because he would come in as a mentor with a 'letter from Remy' that said that he was to look after you if something happened to him. He'd probably show you the memory of the night Remus got you. Then he would use you to kill Mole 'n Warts… and then kill you."

"What!?" Lily asked. "Why?"

"Don't you get it? Dumbledore wanted all of you out of the way for one reason and one reason only. He wants the glory of defeating yet another Dark Lord. He defeated Grindelwally or whatever his name was and that made him famous and so powerful in the wizarding world. Imagine what it would do for him if he _also_ was the one to defeat the current Dark Lord."

"He could do anything and no one would question it", Lily said. "He could even become Minister of Magic!"

"Or take over the whole wizarding world", Remus said. "We have to stop him."

"But how?"

"Not sure yet. For the moment we can't let him know that we know."

"I can't believe I am hearing this", James cut in. "Lily, Moony… Wormtail you can't really believe what Dorian believes right? It's… it's crazy!"

"Children and fools tell the truth", Remus said.

"Are you calling me a fool Remy?", Dorian asked. "I am hurt!"

"Are you not the one doing handstands _on top of the Astronomy Tower_?"

"Oh… well yes but-"

"Then you are foolish. Now yes James, I believe Dorian is on to something. I am not sure if he is completely correct because Dorian has many theories. But I _know_ that Dumbledore is hiding something and is _up_ to something."

"I can't believe I am hearing this", James said. "Moony this is madness!"

"Maybe so but I will investigate it."

"Then you are crazy!" Sirius spat. "I want no part in this! I won't tell Albus what you people are up to but count me out! Dumbledore is the greatest wizard ever and he has always been there for us. I firmly believe he was under the _Imperius_ when he sent you off Moony. Probably was when he ordered Wormtail around as well. But this… Dumbledore being evil? No I won't buy it… I can't."

"Than we have nothing more to say to each other for now", Remus said and got up. "You and James have never trusted me on this before and if you don't trust me now I don't want _anything_ to do with you until you see reason."

" _You_ are the one that needs to see reason Moony", James said and got up as well. "Stop seeing conspiracy theories everywhere! You are smarter than that!"

"Or dumber than that", Remus said. "Dumb enough to not see it."

"I can't believe this… Pads, Lily… kids let's go." James headed for the door, Sirius right behind him. Ron, Neville and Hermione hurried after him. Harry hesitated and Blaise did not move at all. Lily turned to Remus.

"They will come around", she said. "I will make sure of it. For what it is worth I believe you are right. They do too, they just can't accept that their hero is a villain."

"He's up to something Lily Lupin", Remus said.

"I know Remus Evans… which is why I am so happy that you and Dorian are here to watch over my son." She kissed Remus' cheek, then Dorian's and to everyone's surprise Peter's. Harry followed his mum, smiling at Remus first to tell him he believed too. When they were gone Peter turned into a rat and scurried off to the kitchens. He needed snacks. Dorian and Remus curled up on the couch and Blaise watched them nervously. The older werewolves snorted in amusement and moved aside a little so Blaise could sit between them on the couch. They sat there a moment and then Dorian started singing again.

 **Under a moon in October cool  
** **Truth was revealed to me  
** **But doubt still lingered in me  
** **So I did not feel peace  
** **I made a vow within my heart  
** **To protect the ones I love  
** **and then you came and suddenly  
** **I know I believe  
** **I adore you**

 **What is this, a strange twist, is this an evil scheme?  
** **There's something hidden in his eyes  
** **I will do what I can  
** **To protect my love  
** **Protect my pup with teeth and bites and claws  
** **And peace will come, we'll protect our home  
** **We will be okay**

* * *

 **TBC The song at the end is inspired by a wonderful song I found on YouTube that is from/fan-made for (not sure if it is original or fanmade) Corpse Bride.**


	34. The Triwizard Tournament

Part 34

After that night things seemed to be a bit frosty between Black, Mr. Potter and Remus. At least that was what Blaise observed. Not only that but he had noticed that Weasley and Granger kept glaring at him and as soon as he and Luna went anywhere they shared a look. Blaise would later see them everywhere he and Luna went, as if they were spying on them. He chose to ignore them because he was busy with all the homework they were given all of a sudden. He knew that the workload would increase in Fourth Year but this was getting a bit ridiculous. When some poor idiot groaned during Professor McGonagall's lecture about the Transfiguration homework she had set she decided to explain exactly _why_.

"You are now entering a most important phase of your magical education!", she told them, her eyes glinting dangerously behind her square spectacles. "Your Ordinary Wizarding Levels are drawing closer and you need all the preparation you can get!"

"The OWLs aren't until fifth year!" Malfoy objected.

"And yet Mister Zabini remains the only person in this class who has managed to turn a hedgehog into a satisfactory pincushion. I might remind you that your pincushion, Malfoy, is still running all over the floor!"

Blaise did not even fight the smirk and especially not when Theo patted his back approvingly and Daphne and Tracey smiled almost proudly of him. This year he had started to get closer to all three, he suspected it was because he could actually feel things now. So he could connect with people. It was still a strange feeling, but a feeling that he really liked.

* * *

Blaise smirked even more when he got a higher grade than Granger on his homework for DADA and Arithmancy. In Arithmancy he was actually sure she would implode from all the huffing she did.

Meanwhile Professor Binns, the ghost who taught History of Magic, had them writing weekly essays on the Goblin Rebellions of the eighteenth century. Professor Snape was forcing them to research antidotes. They took this seriously, as he had hinted that he might be poisoning one of them before Christmas to see if their antidote worked. Professor Flitwick had asked them to read three extra books in preparation for their lesson on Summoning Charms. A charm Blaise had already mastered, wordlessly as well. It just didn't always work.

Even Hagrid was adding to their workload. The Blast-Ended Skrewts were growing at a remarkable pace, given that nobody had yet discovered what they ate. Hagrid was delighted and, as part of their "project", suggested that they come down to his hut on alternate evenings to observe the Skrewts and make notes on their extraordinary behaviour.

"I will not", said Draco Malfoy flatly, when Hagrid had proposed this with the air of Father Christmas pulling an extra large toy out of his sack. "I see enough of these foul things during lessons, thanks."

Hagrid's smile faded from his face.

"Yeh'll do wha' yer told", he growled. "or I'll be takin' a leaf outta Moody's book... I hear yeh made a good ferret, Malfoy." The Gryffindors roared with laughter while Malfoy flushed with anger, but apparently the memory of Moody's punishment was still sufficiently painful to stop him retorting. Blaise walked back to the castle with the girls because Theo had been forced to go to the Hospital Wing after getting burnt by a Skrewt. They planned to tell him about how Hagrid put down Malfoy during dinner.

* * *

When they arrived in the Entrance Hall, they found themselves unable to proceed owing to the large crowd of students congregated there, all milling around a large sign which had been erected at the foot of the marble staircase. Blaise, the tallest of the three, stood on tiptoe to see over the heads in front of them and read the sign aloud to the other two.

"TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT

The delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang will be arriving at 6 o'clock on Friday 30th of October. Lessons will end half an hour early."

"Darn we miss Potions", Daphne said. "I was looking forward to checking up on my antidote."

"Students will return their bags and books to their dormitories and assemble in front of the castle to greet our guests before the Welcoming Feast."

"Only a week away!", Ernie Macmillan of Hufflepuff said as he emerged from the crowd. "I wonder if Cedric knows? Think I'll go and tell him…"

"Cedric?" they heard Weasley ask.

"Diggory", Harry replied. "He must be entering the Tournament."

"That idiot, Hogwarts champion?"

"Just because his team beat yours doesn't make him an idiot", Tracey said happily and Ron glared at her.

"You just like him because you think he's hot, just like Hermione", he said and Tracey snorted, linked her arm with Daphne's and left.

"Excuse me, I don't like people just because they're handsome!" said Hermione indignantly.

Ron gave a loud false cough, which sounded oddly like "Lockhart!".

"Daphne is right about Cedric though", Blaise said and the trio turned to him. "He's good."

"Who asked you Snake?" Ron spat.

"No one but I decided to butt in", Blaise replied. "Defending a school mate from undeserved scorn and insult."

"A Slytherin defending someone that is not a Slytherin?" Ron scoffed. "That's rich."

"Just because I know what's wrong and what's right doesn't give you the right to scoff at me Weasley."

"Just shut up and go away!"

"I don't want to."

"I'll hex you into next week if you don't leave us the fuck alone!"

"I highly doubt that", Blaise said and crossed his arms and smirked smugly at him. "Come on Weasley try it."

"Enough Ron", Hermione said and grabbed Ron's arm as he pulled out his wand. "He's wearing his ring, you'll get zapped yourself."

"And about leaving you alone", Blaise said. " _You_ two are the ones _following_ me. You are not exactly invisible you know. The way you keep following me and Luna makes me wonder if you two are interested in us romantically or something. There must be a reason for your constant shadowing."

"Just you wait Zabini we're on to you", Hermione told him. "I know who you are and _what_ you are. I also know who _Luna_ really is and neither of you will get away with this."

"Get away with what?" Blaise asked confused.

"Don't play dumb because as much as I despises you I know you are highly intelligent. Now leave us alone." With that she left and Ron followed. Blaise turned to Harry.

"What was that all about Harry?" he asked.

"Want the long version or the short?" Harry asked.

"I find that the longest versions are the most detailed and gives the best answers."

Harry looked around, grabbed Blaise's hand and dragged him down the corridor to find a more secluded place to talk. Blaise could not fight the warmth spreading inside when Harry did that.

* * *

Harry had expected anger, he had expected irritation or at least some signs of grief. He did _not_ expect Blaise Zabini to start _laughing_ when he told him of Hermione's theories about him and Luna Lovegood. But that was just what Blaise did. He started laughing like a madman. He laughed so much tears ran down his cheeks and he had to clutch his stomach.

"Th-they think I-I'm in love with L-Luna and… and that L-Luna is a M-Malfoy?" Blaise got out between laughs. "Oh Merlin this is amazing!"

"You're not angry?" Harry asked.

"Well I was at first", Blaise chuckled. "But then the hilarity hit me. They have been spending all this time spying on me for being a monster hunter and that is why Granger's grades are slipping! Because she is obsessed with me!"

"So?"

"Granger who always complains about people not taking studying seriously is slipping in her schoolwork to spy on Luna and I… a completely useless assignment. Oh how angry she will get when she realizes that. It will serve her right."

"I guess so", Harry said. "Should we tell her?"

"Not yet", Blaise said and smirked. "I think it is time I get a little fun out of this."

"How?"

"Well… she thinks I am a monster hunter out to hurt Dorian and Remus… so I will keep her illusions alive by asking Remus questions about werewolves when she is near me… or maybe even try to look into what it would take to become a monster hunter. And I know just how to do that." Harry grinned a little as well and walked off with Blaise towards the Great Hall while Blaise told him of his plan.

* * *

The appearance of the sign in the Entrance Hall had a marked effect upon the inhabitants of the castle. During the following week, there seemed to be only one topic of conversation, no matter where Harry went: the Triwizard Tournament. Rumours were flying from student to student like highly contagious germs: who was going to try for Hogwarts champion, what the Tournament would involve, how the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang differed from themselves.

Harry noticed, too, that the castle seemed to be undergoing an extra-thorough cleaning. Several grimy portraits had been scrubbed, much to the displeasure of their subjects, who sat huddled in their frames muttering darkly and wincing as they felt their raw pink faces. The suits of armour were suddenly gleaming and moving without squeaking, and Argus Filch, the caretaker, was behaving so ferociously to any student who forgot to wipe their shoes that he terrified a pair of first-year girls into hysterics.

Other members of staff seemed oddly tense, too.

"None of you reveal any skills you might lack in front of Durmstrang", Professor McGonagall barked at the end of one particularly difficult lesson, during which Neville had accidentally transplanted his own ears onto a cactus. That was however not the only rumour that circulated amongst Harry's closest friends. During a potions class with the Slytherins Blaise had hung back to ask Snape a question. Hermione had "dropped" her things and started to gather them up while she eavesdropped on the conversation. She had nearly screamed out loud when Blaise had asked Snape what courses he would need to join a clan of Monster Hunters after graduation. Snape had told him he was not sure and that he should ask somebody else. Hermione had left at that and thus had not heard Snape question Blaise why he would change from Potions Master to Monster Hunter all of a sudden. Blaise had replied that he never said he would join them to _hunt_ monsters, he was going to join them to take care of the wounded and discover new antidotes or potions while traveling with them. Snape had looked satisfied at that reply. Blaise's inquires did not stop with only Snape however. He had asked Flitwick, McGonagall, Vector and Sinistra as well. Each time Hermione or Ron had listened in on them. Blaise had just asked Remus about it.

"Monster Hunters Blaise?" Remus asked as he and Blaise carried books towards the library. "Whatever for?"

"Well you see Professor I want to have a few different options after I graduate and Monster Hunter sounds interesting."

"And what exactly is a monster Blaise?"

"Creatures and people that kill others for fun", Blaise replied. "Not every person that has… furry problems or an allergy to garlic. I want to study them. Learn from them… and find… a way to rid the world of them." Remus cocked an eyebrow at him and noticed Hermione and Ron run off. When they were gone he turned to Blaise.

"Okay why did you really ask me that?" he asked dryly and Blaise told him. Remus chuckled and they walked on talking about courses he would need to take. Remus might have grown up but he still liked a good prank every now and then.

* * *

When the students went down to breakfast on the morning of the thirtieth of October, they found that the Great Hall had been decorated overnight. Enormous silk banners hung from the walls, each of them representing a Hogwarts house – red with a gold lion for Gryffindor, blue with a bronze eagle for Ravenclaw, yellow with a black badger for Hufflepuff, and green with a silver serpent for Slytherin. Behind the teachers' table, the largest banner of all bore the Hogwarts coat of arms: lion, eagle, badger and snake united around a large letter 'H'.

Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione spotted Fred and George at the Gryffindor table. Once again, and most unusually, they were sitting apart from everyone else and conversing in low voices. Ron led the way over to them.

"It's a bummer all right", George was saying gloomily to Fred. "But if he won't talk to us in person, we'll have to send him the letter after all. Or we'll stuff it into his hand, he can't avoid us for ever."

"Who's avoiding you?", Ron said while sitting down next to them.

"Wish you would", Fred said, looking irritated at the interruption.

"What's a bummer?" Ron asked George.

"Having a nosy git like you for a brother", was the reply he got.

"You two got any ideas on the Triwizard Tournament yet?" Harry asked. "Thought any more about trying to enter?"

"I asked McGonagall how the champions are chosen but she wasn't telling" said George bitterly. "She just told me to shut up and get on with Transfiguring my raccoon."

"Then we tried asking Flitwick but he just giggled", Fred said.

"And Snape glared at us."

"Hagrid said nothing for once."

"Then we tried asking Lupin but he just winked at us and walked off."

"We tried getting Dorian to tell us… and we think he did."

"But he's Dorian so you have no idea of what he said", Harry said.

"Exactly", the twins replied in unison.

"Well what did he say?"

"It is a trial by fire, far more difficult than you can imagine. An item is used you see, an item that is so often overlooked", Fred began.

"But can be as deadly as a viper's tooth or friendly and grand as a reunion with old friends", George continued.

"You have to submit this item with the right ingredient for it to choose you and for it to choose you there are rules."

"Rules that must be followed at all costs and there can be only one of each school."

"The item itself is so often overlooked that no one sees its danger until it is too late."

"And the trial is both easy and difficult at the same time. It all depends on age."

"That makes no sense at all", Ron said.

"Excuse me I'll have you know it makes perfect sense", Dorian said as he walked by them. "Right Remy?"

"Of course", Remus said and smiled before heading to the staff table. Dorian transformed and hurried over to a few Ravenclaw first years.

"Wonder what the tasks are going to be?" Ron said thoughtfully. "You know, I bet we could do them, Harry, we've done dangerous stuff before…"

"Not in front of a panel of judges, you haven't", Fred told him. "McGonagall says the champions get awarded points according to how well they've done the tasks."

"Who are the judges?" Harry asked.

"Well, the Heads of the participating schools are always on the panel", Hermione explained and everyone looked around at her, rather surprised. "Because all three of them were injured during the Tournament of 1792, when a cockatrice the champions were supposed to be catching went on the rampage."

She noticed them all looking at her and said, with her usual air of impatience that nobody else had read all the books she had, "It's all in Hogwarts: A History. Though, of course, that book's not entirely reliable. 'A Revised History of Hogwarts' would be a more accurate title. Or 'A Highly Biased and Selective History of Hogwarts, Which Glosses Over the Nastier Aspects of the School'."

"What are you on about?" Ron asked in annoyance, but Harry was pretty sure about what was about to come.

"House-elves!" said Hermione loudly and proving Harry right. "Not once, in over a thousand pages, does Hogwarts: A History mention that we are all colluding in the oppression of a hundred slaves!"

"Are you still on about that?" Fred asked.

"Is that why you look so angry all the time?" George asked.

"No that's because she's trying to find a way to get rid of Zabini and his 'evil ways'", Neville said using air-quotes.

"Blaise Zabini?" the twins asked and turned to Hermione. "What for?"

"Because he is an evil, cunning, slimy, manipulative, lying, disgusting, wretched, horrid, horrible and cruel Slytherin!" Hermione shrieked and her voice carried over all the House Tables. The Slytherins gave her really nasty looks. Harry noticed Blaise look at him and wink. Harry had to pretend to cough to hide his sniggering.

"What is he doing", Fred asked.

"Yeah", George said. "What is he doing to make you call him an evil-"

"-cunning,"

"-slimy,"

"-manipulative,"

"- lying,"

"-disgusting,"

"-wretched,"

"-horrid,"

"-horrible"

"-and cruel"

"Slytherin", that they said in unison. Hermione had looked back and forth between them and Harry was surprised her neck hadn't snapped.

"Because he's trying to hurt Professor Lupin", she hissed at them.

"Hurting Moony?" they asked. "What for?"

"Because he wants to become a Monster Hunter", Ron hissed as well so only their little group could hear. "He is conspiring with Luna Malfoy."

"Who?" the twins asked.

"Luna Malfoy", Hermione said.

"Who's she?"

"Draco's illegitimate sister", Ron said proudly. "Hermione figured it out. Her real father is Lucius Malfoy and her foster father is Mr. Lovegood."

"Are you talking about Loopy Luna?" Fred asked.

"Don't call her that", Harry said. "Luna is a bit strange but she is nice."

"It's just an act Harry", Hermione snapped at him. "I've _told_ you."

"And I've told you that your theories are rubbish", Harry said and got up. "I know for a fact that Blaise Zabini is not out to harm Dorian, Remus, Snape or any other person at this school."

"But you didn't see what they were studying!"

"I know that Zabini wants to become a potions master", Neville said and all eyes were on him. "He told me during our project."

"What project?" Ron asked and Neville blushed.

"Um… We… Um… That is… Zabini and I are taking extra classes in Herbology. I do it because I love the subject but Zabini does it to get a better understanding of potions ingredients."

"That's it!" Hermione said and got out her notebook, the one Harry had dubbed: Hermione's Wild Goose Chase Journal. She started writing while she talked.

"It all makes sense", she said. "He is making sure to know every plant that can be a danger to creatures of every kind. He wants to find out what will affect them in different ways and what better way to do that than _pretend_ to be interested in Herbology!"

"Is she always like this?" Fred and George asked Harry who nodded and rolled his eyes. "Girl is crazy."

"I am not", Hermione shrieked at the twins. "Why is it that only Ron and I seem to be the only people that understand what that snake is planning!?"

"Because it is a _stupid_ idea", a voice said from behind her and she turned around slowly. Behind her stood Blaise Zabini with his arms crossed and an indifferent look on his face. Behind him stood Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis, looking a little uneasy as they stood next to Luna Lovegood.

"You are just trying to hide behind a cool façade", Ron spat at him.

"I am not", Blaise said. "I have no intention of becoming a 'monster hunter'. I have my sights set on Potions Master… or perhaps something more dangerous. I've heard curse-breaking and dragon handling is quite interesting."

"Have you been talking to Bill and Charlie?" Harry asked and Blaise shrugged.

"I talked to them during the World Cup", he said.

"You attended it with _them_ ", Theo asked and looked at the Gryffindors in shock.

"No we just ran into each other", Harry said and Blaise gave him a strange look. "Bill and Charlie showed us around and we ran into Blaise there. They asked how we knew him and since we were all going to the game we talked along the way. Very polite friend you have."

"Blaise is beyond polite", Tracey said and laughed. "Should have seen him talking to his mum's old House Elf."

"He's not hers… he used to be my father's", Blaise said. "And he's not just a House Elf, he's a friend."

"He really did scold you though", Daphne said. "Honestly Blaise, getting scolded by a House Elf."

"Hey Parkel has _high_ standars", Blaise said and laughed. "Mean old elf."

"I heard that Young Master", a voice said and the Slytherins twirled around. On the table behind them stood said House Elf.

"Parkel!?" Blaise said in shock as the old, tuxedo-wearing elf bowed to him. "What are you doing here?!"

"Now, now Young Master is that the way to do it?"

"Oh my apologies", Blaise said. His back was straight as a fire poker and he put one arm behind his back and the other over his chest and bowed slightly, politely. Just like that day in the Slytherin Common Room.

"I am very happy to see you Parkel, but why are you here may I ask?" he asked in a very formal voice and the old house-elf smiled proudly.

"Young Master", he said and bowed in the same way. "I came on an errand of high importance."

"I see, but before you speak of it please do tell me how things are with Yrsel and the others. Are they fed properly? Who is looking after them as well as you while my mother is… otherwise detained."

"Do not worry about us Young Master, we are managing just fine. However it was Mistress who sent me."

"Mother sent you?" Blaise asked. "Whatever for?"

"She has met with Mr. Fudge in order to get her… special meeting with the Wizengamot over with at a faster date and she asked to deliver this to you personally." He held out a black envelope and Blaise sighed heavily. He took the letter and heard Tracey and Daphne gasp. They knew what it was… as did Theo who placed a hand on his shoulder. Everyone in the Great Hall was watching him curiously. Blaise looked at the envelope and without opening it tore it to pieces.

"Evil, rotten, manipulative, horrid, slimy, fucking BITCH!" he yelled and threw the pieces away. Harry noticed his eyes flash in a dark amber and was about to react when suddenly Parkel beat him to it.

"Young Master will always be Young Master to me and the other elves Young Master", he said and took Blaise's hand. "Young Master is still the Young Master of the house."

"Not anymore", Blaise said. "As you very well know Parkel that was an official disownment."

"Does not matter Young Master", Parkel said. "It was Master Richard who bought this house and in his will he wrote that it shall be yours if your mother is no longer an upstanding citizen of the Wizarding World and the Muggle World. Which she is not and the house and all elves belong to you Young Master."

"Why would Richard do that?"

"Because Master Richard loved Young Master, just like Master did and Master Aaron and Signore Zabini and the Zabini family."

"Well all of them are dead and buried", Blaise said. "Thank you for giving me this Parkel, but now I wish to be alone. Go back home and keep the house in shape until…"

"Until Young Master is fit to return?"

Blaise did not answer but stormed from the Hall. Parkel disappeared just as soundlessly as he had appeared and Harry felt an urging feeling to go after Blaise. He noticed Dorian slip from the Hall and Remus following not long after. Maybe this was something they would handle better… or Sirius could. Harry grinned and decided to write Sirius and ask him to talk to Blaise. He did after all understand what the boy was going through.

* * *

There was a pleasant feeling of anticipation in the air the next day. Nobody was very attentive in lessons, being much more interested in the arrival that evening of the people from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang; even Potions was more bearable than usual, as it was half an hour shorter. When the bell rang early, Harry, Ron and Hermione hurried up to Gryffindor Tower, deposited their bags and books as they had been instructed, pulled on their cloaks and rushed back downstairs into the Entrance Hall.

The Heads of houses were ordering their students into lines.

"Flint, straighten your tie", Snape leered at his student. "Follow me, first-years in the front, seventh years in the back."

They filed down the front steps and lined up in front of the castle. It was a cold, clear evening; dusk was falling and a pale, transparent-looking moon was already shining over the Forbidden Forest. Blaise stood in the fourth row with Daphne, Theo and Tracey. They had given him some space since yesterday but now they were getting closer again. Blaise found that he did not really mind it.

"Nearly six", Theo said, checking his watch and then staring down the drive which led to the front gates. "How do you think they'll arrive Blaise?"

"Surely they won't take the train", Daphne said.

"I doubt it", Blaise said.

"How, then? Broomsticks?" Theo asked and looked at the sky.

"My guess is some kind of Portkey", Blaise said. "Or another magical transportation of some sort."

"Like maybe a magic doorway or maybe they'll ride winged horses or dragons", Theo said excitedly. They scanned the darkening grounds, but nothing was moving; everything was still, silent and quite as usual. And then Dorian called out from the back row, where he stood with the teachers.

"Ooooh looks like the delegation from Beauxbatons approaches!"

"Where?" said many students eagerly, all looking in different directions.

"There!" yelled a sixth-year, pointing over the Forest.

Something large, much larger than a broomstick – or, indeed, a hundred broomsticks – was hurtling across the deep blue sky towards the castle, growing larger all the time.

"It's a dragon!" shrieked one of the first-years, losing her head completely.

"Don't be silly it's a wagon", Daphne scolded.

She was right they realized as they saw a gigantic, powder-blue, horse-drawn carriage, the size of a large house, soaring towards them, pulled through the air by a dozen winged horses, all palominos, and each the size of an elephant.

The front three rows of students drew backwards as the carriage hurtled ever lower, coming in to land at a tremendous speed then the horses' hooves, larger than dinner plates, hit the ground. A second later, the carriage landed too, bouncing upon its vast wheels, while the golden horses tossed their enormous heads and rolled large, fiery red eyes.

Blaise just had time to see that the door of the carriage bore a coat of arms (two crossed, golden wands, each emitting three stars) before it opened.

A boy in pale blue robes jumped down from the carriage, bent forwards, fumbled for a moment with something on the carriage floor and unfolded a set of golden steps. He sprang back respectfully.

Then Blaise saw a shining, high-heeled black shoe emerging from the inside of the carriage – a shoe the size of a child's sled – followed, almost immediately, by the largest woman he had ever seen in his life. The size of the carriage, and of the horses, was immediately explained. A few people gasped. As she stepped into the light flooding from the Entrance Hall, she was revealed to have a handsome, olive-skinned face, large, black, liquid-looking eyes and a rather beaky nose. Her hair was drawn back in a shining knob at the base of her neck. She was dressed from head to foot in black satin, and many magnificent opals gleamed at her throat and on her thick fingers.

Dumbledore started to clap; the students, following his lead, broke into applause too, many of them standing on tiptoe, the better to look at this woman.

Her face relaxed into a gracious smile, and she walked forwards towards Dumbledore, extending a glittering hand. Dumbledore, though tall himself, had barely to bend to kiss it.

"My dear Madame Maxime", he said. "Welcome to Hogwarts."

"Dumbly-dorr", said Madame Maxime, in a deep voice. "I 'ope I find you well?"

"On excellent form, I thank you", said Dumbledore.

"A little too excellent if you ask me", Blaise muttered to himself.

"My pupils", said Madame Maxime, waving one of her enormous hands carelessly behind her. A dozen boys and girls – all, by the look of them, in their late teens – had emerged from the carriage and were now standing behind Madame Maxime. They were shivering, which was unsurprising, given that their robes seemed to be made of fine silk, and none of them were wearing cloaks.

"'As Karkaroff arrived yet?" Madame Maxime asked.

"He should be here any moment", said Dumbledore. "Would you like to wait here and greet him or would you prefer to step inside and warm up a trifle?"

"Warm up, I think", said Madame Maxime. "But ze 'orses-"

"Our Care of Magical Creatures teacher will be delighted to take care of them" said Dumbledore. "the moment he has returned from dealing with a slight situation which has arisen with some of his other – er – charges."

"My steeds require – er – forceful 'andling", said Madame Maxime, looking as though she doubted whether any Care of Magical Creatures teacher at Hogwarts could be up to the job. "Zey are very strong."

"I assure you that Hagrid will be well up to the job", said Dumbledore, smiling.

"Very well", said Madame Maxime, bowing slightly, "Will you please inform zis 'Agrid zat ze 'orses drink only single-malt whisky?"

"It will be attended to", said Dumbledore, also bowing.

"Come", said Madame Maxime imperiously to her students, and the Hogwarts crowd parted to allow her and her students to pass up the stone steps. When she passed Dorian and Remus Blaise noticed a smile light up her face but both men winked at her and she glided into the hall, a look of mischief on her face.

* * *

They stood, shivering slightly now, waiting for the Durmstrang party to arrive. Most people were gazing hopefully up at the sky. For a few minutes, the silence was broken only by Madame Maxime's huge horses snorting and stamping. But then –

"Can you hear something?" said Ron suddenly.

Harry listened; a loud and oddly eerie noise was drifting towards them from out of the darkness; a muffled rumbling and sucking sound, as though an immense vacuum cleaner was moving along a river-bed...

"The lake!" yelled Lee Jordan, pointing down at it. "Look at the lake!"

From their position at the top of the lawns overlooking the grounds, they had a clear view of the smooth black surface of the water – except that the surface was suddenly not smooth at all. Some disturbance was taking place deep in the centre; great bubbles were forming on the surface, waves were now washing over the muddy banks – and then, out in the very middle of the lake, a whirlpool appeared, as if a giant plug had just been pulled out of the lake's floor ...

What seemed to be a long, black pole began to rise slowly out of the heart of the whirlpool ... and then Harry saw the rigging.

"It's a mast!" he said to Ron and Hermione.

Slowly, magnificently, the ship rose out of the water, gleaming in the moonlight. It had a strangely skeletal look about it, as though it was a resurrected wreck, and the dim, misty lights shimmering at its portholes looked like ghostly eyes. Finally, with a great sloshing noise, the ship emerged entirely, bobbing on the turbulent water, and began to glide towards the bank. A few moments later, they heard the splash of an anchor being thrown down in the shallows, and the thud of a plank being lowered onto the bank.

People were disembarking; they could see their silhouettes passing the lights in the ship's portholes. All of them, Harry noticed, seemed to be built along the lines of Crabbe and Goyle but then, as they drew nearer, walking up the lawns into the light streaming from the Entrance Hall, he saw that their bulk was really due to the fact that they were wearing cloaks of some kind of shaggy, matted fur. But the man who was leading them up to the castle was wearing furs of a different sort; sleek and silver, like his hair.

"Dumbledore!" he called heartily, as he walked up the slope. "How are you, my dear fellow, how are you?"

"Blooming, thank you, Professor Karkaroff," Dumbledore replied.

Karkaroff had a fruity, unctuous voice; when he stepped into the light pouring from the front doors of the castle, they saw that he was tall and thin like Dumbledore, but his white hair was short, and his goatee (finishing in a small curl) did not entirely hide his rather weak chin. When he reached Dumbledore, he shook hands with both of his own.

"Dear old Hogwarts," he said, looking up at the castle and smiling; his teeth were rather yellow, and Harry noticed that his smile did not extend to his eyes, which remained cold and shrewd.

"How good it is to be here, how good ... Viktor, come along, into the warmth ... you don't mind, Dumbledore? Viktor has a slight head cold…"

Karkaroff beckoned forwards one of his students. As the boy passed, Harry caught a glimpse of a prominent, curved nose and thick black eyebrows. He didn't need the punch on the arm Ron gave him, or the hiss in his ear, to recognise that profile.

"Harry – it's Krum!"

* * *

 **TBC**


	35. The Goblet of Fire

Part 35

"I don't believe it!" Ron said, in a stunned voice, as the Hogwarts students filed back up the steps behind the party from Durmstrang. "Krum, Harry! Viktor Krum!"

"For heaven's sake, Ron, he's only a Quidditch player", said Hermione.

"Only a Quidditch player?" Ron said, looking at her as though he couldn't believe his ears. "Hermione he's one of the best Seekers in the world! I had no idea he was still at school!"

As they re-crossed the Entrance Hall with the rest of the Hogwarts students, heading for the Great Hall, Harry saw Lee Jordan jumping up and down on the soles of his feet to get a better look at the back of Krum's head. Harry noticed Ron talking to him but didn't really care because he had noticed a look of disgust on Remus' face and Dorian looked ready to bite someone's head off. But why? Harry searched for Blaise in the crowd and when their eyes met Blaise shrugged. He had no idea why his guardians looked ready to commit murder either. They walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down. Ron took care to sit on the side facing the doorway, because Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students were still gathered around it, apparently unsure about where they should sit. The students from Beauxbatons had chosen seats at the Ravenclaw table. They were looking around the Great Hall with glum expressions on their faces. Three of them were still clutching scarves and shawls around their heads. Viktor Krum and his fellow Durmstrang students had settled themselves at the Slytherin table. Harry could see Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle looking very smug about this. As he watched, Malfoy bent forwards to speak to Krum. However Krum seemed far more interested in Blaise and Theo. To both boys' surprise. He shook hands with them and started talking.

"Yeah, that's right, smarm up to him Snakes", said Ron scathingly. "I bet Krum can see right through them, though... bet he gets people fawning over him all the time..."

"They aren't fawning", Harry said. "They are just talking."

"Why do you keep defending them?"

"Because this time they haven't done anything. Krum turned to _them_ to start talking."

Hermione snorted.

"Besides the Durmstrang group look a lot happier than the Beauxbatons lot", Harry continued and tried to shift the conversation into another subject.

The Durmstrang students were pulling off their heavy furs and looking up at the starry black ceiling with expressions of interest; a couple of them were picking up the golden plates and goblets and examining them, apparently impressed.

Up at the staff table, Filch, the caretaker, was adding chairs. He was wearing his mouldy old tail coat in honour of the occasion. Harry was surprised to see that he added four chairs, two on either side of Dumbledore's.

"But there are only two extra people", Harry said. "Why's Filch putting out four chairs? Who else is coming?"

"Eh?" said Ron vaguely. He was still staring avidly at Krum.

When all the students had entered the Hall and settled down at their house tables, the staff entered, filing up to the top table and taking their seats. Last in line were Professor Dumbledore, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime. Harry again noticed Remus and Dorian glare hatefully but this time he could see who they glared at. Karkaroff was the unknowing recipient of their death glares. But why?

When their Headmistress appeared, the pupils from Beauxbatons leapt to their feet. A few of the Hogwarts students laughed. However Dorian, Remus and Blaise also got up and because Blaise got up so did Theo and some of the boys from Durmstrang as well. The Beauxbatons party smiled at them even though they did appear quite unembarrassed. Harry noticed Remus give him a look and scrambled to his feet as well. Ron and Hermione stared at him. Neville got up as well as did a few other boys around the table. Harry understood why they got up, it was the gentleman way. They did not resume their seats until Madame Maxime had sat down on Dumbledore's left-hand side. Dumbledore, however, remained standing, and a silence fell over the Great Hall.

"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, ghosts and most particularly guests", he said and smiled at everyone. "I have great pleasure in welcoming you all to Hogwarts. I hope and trust that your stay here will be both comfortable and enjoyable."

One of the Beauxbatons girls still clutching a muffler around her head gave what was unmistakeably a derisive laugh.

"No one's making you stay!" Hermione whispered, bristling at her.

"The Tournament will be officially opened at the end of the feast", said Dumbledore. "I now invite you all to eat, drink, and make yourselves at home!"

He sat down, and Harry saw Karkaroff lean forward at once and engage him in conversation.

The dishes in front of them filled with food as usual. The house-elves in the kitchen seemed to have pulled out all the stops; there was a greater variety of dishes in front of them than Harry had ever seen, including several that were definitely foreign.

"What's that?" said Ron, pointing at a large dish of some sort of shellfish stew that stood beside a large steak-and-kidney pudding.

"Bouillabaisse", said Hermione.

"Bless you", said Ron.

"It's French", said Hermione. "I had it on holiday, summer before last, it's very nice."

"I'll take your word for it", said Ron, helping himself to black pudding.

The Great Hall seemed somehow much more crowded than usual, even though there were barely twenty additional students there; perhaps it was because their differently coloured uniforms stood out so clearly against the black of the Hogwarts robes. Now that they had removed their furs, the Durmstrang students were revealed to be wearing robes of a deep, blood red.

Hagrid sidled into the Hall through a door behind the staff table twenty minutes after the start of the feast. He slid into his seat at the end and waved at Harry, Ron and Hermione with a very heavily bandaged hand.

"Skrewts doing all right, Hagrid?" Harry called.

"Thrivin'", Hagrid called back happily.

"Yeah, I'll just bet they are", said Ron quietly. "Looks like they've finally found a food they like, doesn't it? Hagrid's fingers."

At that moment, a voice said, "Excuse me, are you wanting ze bouillabaisse?"

It was the girl from Beauxbatons who had laughed during Dumbledore's speech. She had finally removed her muffler. A long sheet of silvery blonde hair fell almost to her waist. She had large, deep blue eyes, and very white, even teeth.

Ron went purple. He stared up at her, opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out except a faint gurgling noise.

"Yeah, have it", said Harry, pushing the dish towards the girl.

"You 'ave finished wiz it?"

"Yeah", Ron said breathlessly. "Yeah, it was excellent."

The girl picked up the dish and carried it carefully off to the Ravenclaw table. Ron was still goggling at the girl as though he had never seen one before. Harry started to laugh. The sound seemed to jog Ron back to his senses.

"She's a Veela!" he said hoarsely to Harry.

"Of course she isn't!" said Hermione tartly.

* * *

At the Slytherin table Theo, Blaise, Krum and another boy from Durmstrang were talking about Quidditch. Viktor Krum loved talking about it just as much as he liked playing.

"You two play?" he asked the Slytherin boys.

"Not me", Theo said. "But I know Blaise plays for fun."

"Really? Vhat position", the other Durmstrang boy said a young man named Boris Antonov.

"Mostly chaser", Blaise replied. "But we have a full team of those on the House Team already."

"Ve could play a game someday", Viktor said and drank from his goblet. He then looked at the staff table. "Is it tru you have both a vampire and a verevolf for teachers here?"

"Vampire no", Theo said. "Werewolf yes."

"Really? Which one?"

"Over there at the end of the table on the left", Blaise said and discretely pointed at Remus and Dorian. Remus and Dorian were tonight wearing matching outfits in blue and black. Where Remus' was blue Dorian's was black and vice versa. Dorian was wearing makeup and his favourite bowler hat. He even wore nail polish tonight. Remus had no makeup on and no hat. Dorian had his arm around Remus' shoulders while they talked to Sybil Trelawney. Well Dorian was talking to her happily while Remus looked as if he wanted to disappear from there. Blaise snorted at that.

"The one vith the hat?" Boris asked.

"No the other one", Theo said. "Professor Remus Lupin, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. The one in the hat is his husband Dorian."

"Husband? Interesting. They look familiar though."

"They work at a circus when the school year is over", Blaise supplied.

"Of course!" Viktor said. "Fullmoon Circus! It came to Sofia vhen I vas there vith my family and Boris. Ve vent and sav the shov. Very entertaining."

"Dorian sure is", Theo said and sniggered. "He's a we-" Blaise kicked his leg and Theo blinked at him in confusion but gathered himself rather quickly. "He's a very talented potion master for a Muggle."

"Muggle?" Viktor asked.

"People without magical abilities are called Muggles in the UK", Blaise told him.

"Ve call them neemagicheskis", Boris said. "He can still be here?"

"He knows all about our world from working at the circus, how he learned of potions we don't really know."

"Interesting", Viktor said. "He vas very amusing vhen ve met. He does not like Headmaster Karkaroff."

"How do you know?" Theo asked.

"Just looking at them", Viktor said and Theo and Blaise did. Dorian was glaring at Karkaroff. Theo and Blaise shrugged. The Flitwick got up and left the room. A few students followed him.

"Oh no", Malfoy groaned. "The stupid choir are going to perform."

"Vhat stoopid choir", asked a Durmstrang girl. As if on cue the Frog Choir started singing. The students from Durmstrang looked amused whereas the students from Beauxbatons looked almost insulted. Blaise, who loved music in nearly all forms, listened happily to the choir. Malfoy seemed to notice.

"You should join Blaise", he said sweetly. "After all we all saw your little song and dance routine a little while ago."

"Shut it Malfoy", Theo spat.

"No, no let him speak", Blaise said and smiled "sweetly" at Malfoy. "It's not everyday someone gets praise from a little ferret. Maybe you should amuse the crowd with your amazing bouncing abilities Draco. I am sure they will like it as much as the rest of us."

"Stuff it Zabini", Draco growled.

"But dear sweet Draco I was just giving you a compliment back."

"I said shut up."

"As you wish Great Lord of the Ferret Bounce."

"That's it!" Draco shouted and got up to pull out his wand but Blaise just held up a fist and showed Draco his ring. Draco growled and sat down.

"Vov you hav an Heir Ring?" Boris asked and grabbed Blaise's hand.

"A what?" Theo asked in shock.

"Yes", Viktor said and looked at it. "In some countries like Bulgaria, Italy and Greece an Heir Ring is given to the sons of great lords."

"They hav big magical protection povers", Boris added. "Pover is added vhenever the ring passes from father or mother to son."

"Vhoever your father or mother vas they must hav been a great lord or lady."

"I don't know who my father was but my mother was an Italian immigrant who lost her entire family during the war", Blaise explained. "Whatever estate, house or building I am the heir of is probably already gone and forgotten."

"Vell at least you are alvays protected", Viktor said. "Huh vhat is happening now?" They followed his gaze and noticed that Dumbledore had gotten up. Sometime during their conversation the two remaining empty seats at the staff table had been filled. Ludo Bagman was now sitting on Professor Karkaroff's other side, while Mr Crouch was next to Madame Maxime. Now Dumbledore stood up again. A pleasant sort of tension seemed to fill the Hall now. Blaise felt a slight thrill of excitement, wondering what was coming.

"The moment has come", said Dumbledore, smiling around at the sea of upturned faces. "The Triwizard Tournament is about to start. I would like to say a few words of explanation before we bring in the casket."

"Just to clarify the procedure which we will be following this year. But firstly, let me introduce, for those who do not know them, Mr Bartemius Crouch, Head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation" – there was a smattering of polite applause – "and Mr Ludo Bagman, Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports."

There was a much louder round of applause for Bagman than for Crouch, perhaps because of his fame as a Beater, or simply because he looked so much more likeable. He acknowledged it with a jovial wave of his hand. Bartemius Crouch did not smile or wave when his name was announced. Remembering him in his neat suit at the Quidditch World Cup, Blaise thought he looked strange in wizard's robes. His toothbrush moustache and severe parting looked very odd next to Dumbledore's long white hair and beard.

"Mr Bagman and Mr Crouch have worked tirelessly over the last few months on the arrangements for the Triwizard Tournament", Dumbledore continued, "and they will be joining myself, Professor Karkaroff and Madame Maxime on the panel which will judge the champions' efforts." At the mention of the word 'champions', the attentiveness of the listening students seemed to sharpen. Perhaps Dumbledore had noticed their sudden stillness, for he smiled as he said, "The casket, then, if you please, Mr Filch."

Filch, who had been lurking unnoticed in a far corner of the Hall, now approached Dumbledore, carrying a great wooden chest, encrusted with jewels. It looked extremely old. A murmur of excited interest rose from the watching students.

"The instructions for the tasks the champions will face this year have already been examined by Mr Crouch and Mr Bagman", said Dumbledore, as Filch placed the chest carefully on the table before him, "and they have made the necessary arrangements for each challenge. There will be three tasks, spaced throughout the school year, and they will test the champions in many different ways; their magical prowess, their daring, their powers of deduction and, of course, their ability to cope with danger."

At this last word, the Hall was filled with a silence so absolute that nobody seemed to be breathing.

"As you know, three champions compete in the Tournament", Dumbledore went on calmly, "one from each of the participating schools. They will be marked on how well they perform each of the Tournament tasks and the champion with the highest total after task three will win the Triwizard Cup. The champions will be chosen by an impartial selector ... the Goblet of Fire."

Dumbledore now took out his wand and tapped three times upon the top of the casket. The lid creaked slowly open. Dumbledore reached inside it, and pulled out a large, roughly hewn wooden cup. It would have been entirely unremarkable, had it not been full to the brim with dancing, blue-white flames. Dumbledore closed the casket and placed the Goblet carefully on top of it, where it would be clearly visible to everyone in the Hall.

"Anybody wishing to submit themselves as champion must write their name and school clearly upon a slip of parchment, and drop it into the Goblet", said Dumbledore. "Aspiring champions have twenty-four hours in which to put their names forward. Tomorrow night, Hallowe'en, the Goblet will return the names of the three it has judged most worthy to represent their schools. The Goblet will be placed in the Entrance Hall tonight, where it will be freely accessible to all those wishing to compete. To ensure that no underage student yields to temptation I will be drawing an Age Line around the Goblet of Fire once it has been placed in the Entrance Hall. Nobody under the age of seventeen will be able to cross this line. Finally, I wish to impress upon any of you wishing to compete that this Tournament is not to be entered into lightly. Once a champion has been selected by the Goblet of Fire, he or she is obliged to see the Tournament through to the end. The placing of your name in the Goblet constitutes a binding, magical contract. There can be no change of heart once you have become champion. Please be very sure, therefore, that you are whole-heartedly prepared to play, before you drop your name into the Goblet. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all."

Blaise got up and watched as everyone else headed for the doors. He instead walked towards Remus and Dorian who were still glaring at Karkaroff. When they noticed Blaise approached Dorian jumped onto the table and sat down, waiting for everyone else to leave. Remus chuckled and leaned back in his chair. When the hall was empty save from the three werewolves Blaise turned to his two guardians/mentors. Remus told him what they knew of Karkaroff.

"He was a Death Eater", Remus explained. "Since I was not here in person for his trial I only know from Prongs and Padfoot that he sold out quite a few of his friends to lower his own sentence. Such as Dolohov, Evan Rosier, Travers, Mulciber, Augustus Rockwood and Snape."

"Professor Snape was a Death Eater?" Blaise asked.

"A spy for our side, he switched sides during the war according to Lily Potter", Remus continued. "We ran into him in Bulgaria, Karkaroff that is, where he tried to murder us for being werewolves and claiming we worked for Mole 'n Warts. He even tried to tear up our sleeves to prove it. Just to make himself look like some kind of hero."

"Too bad for him the only arm tattoo I have is one of me and my darling Remy in wolf form", Dorian said and rolled his sleeve up. Blaise raised an eyebrow since there was nothing there. "For fuck's sake…" Dorian shook his arm up and down. "Stupid magical ink… that is the last time I trust Ida and Christopher." He rubbed his arm and Blaise and Remus sniggered. Dorian kept waving his arm all the way back to their quarters and woke Remus up later in the middle of the night to show him that the tattoo really was there. Remus only hit him with a pillow and went back to sleep.

* * *

In his own dormitory Blaise did not sleep. He went down into the common room and looked at the lake outside the windows. The court date was coming closer, he would be asked to witness and that scared him. What if no one believed him and his mother was let loose? He shivered. If she was released she would come after him and his new friends and family. Not only at the circus but at Hogwarts as well. Luna, Theo, Daphne, Tracey… Harry… that scared him the most. Why had Harry Potter become so important to him all of a sudden? I mean a few years ago Blaise had not even cared about the "Boy Who Lived". He was just another student in a school full of wizards and witches to be. Then Harry popped into his life and seemed to refuse to leave it. Which was both annoying and really nice at the same time.

Luna had been his first friend though. She had just plopped down next to him in the library when he was researching the Chamber of Secrets and started talking about some creature flying around his head. Blaise had _tried_ to ignore her but she intrigued him with her strange ways and aloof personality. Luna was like a dream, strange and colourful and really not there. Dorian had sung him a song once that fitted her perfectly. There was a verse that went something like: "Annabelle, Annabelle, Annabelle Olsson she is not like others who argue and fight. She is an enchanted princess from the fairy-tales who has lost her way and ended up here with us." That described Luna perfectly. She was an enchanted princess that seemed to be from another world… and too good for this world. She was the only one who had really seen _him_ Blaise the person and not just Zabini, Blaise Stone-Face or the Quiet Slytherin. She had seen a boy in pain, even though he didn't know it at first. She was just so nice and sweet, in her own way and her whole being made him feel safe and understood, even when he did not understand himself. She always saw him and understood him.

Theo and him had been having an understanding from day one. They were _not_ going to put up with Draco Malfoy. He was not the boss of them and they had both made that clear on many occasions. Theo had not taken his side during the whole Let-Lupin-Stay thing and had not taken part in the shunning of Blaise but still… he had not been there when Blaise really needed him. Blaise did understand why. He had pushed him away just like his mother had taught him. He knew he had recited his mother's teachings to Theo many times when the other boy tried to get close. He had basically done the same to everyone in his year. It wasn't until this year that he had started to let his fellow Slytherins in. And in doing so he had gained Theo, Tracey and Daphne as friends. Maybe Remus was right and showing his emotions was not a weakness but a way to get people close to you to give you strength. Was that why Harry had so many friends? Because they gave him strength to go on? If that was the case Blaise would make sure to keep his friends close to guide him through tough times. Like now when he could not figure himself out. Why was he feeling so strange around Harry and what was this warm feeling that welled up whenever he was near Dorian and Remus? He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Theo stood beside him with a worried look on his face.

"Blaise you okay?" he asked. Blaise's first instinct was to say something like: "Of course what do you take me for?" But he knew that was just his mother talking through him so he shook his head. Theo sat down beside him.

"What's wrong", he asked and Blaise noticed Tracey and Daphne sit down opposite them. When did they get here?

"The court date is getting closer", he said.

"Your mother's trial", Daphne asked and Blaise nodded. "Are you testifying?"

"Yes, now that I can finally speak of what she has done."

"You couldn't before", Tracey asked.

"No."

"Why?"

"My mother forced me to make an Unbreakable Vow when I was three years old."

"She what!?" Theo yelled horrified.

"She made me promise that as long as she is my mother I would never tell about what she did, say a bad thing about her or act on my emotions."

"Is that why you were so… stone-faced", Daphne asked and Blaise nodded. "What changed?"

"She disowned me", Blaise said. "Told me I am no longer her son and that she is not my mother."

"Which made your vow void", Theo said.

"Exactly… the letter the other day was just to drive it home. I don't think she realizes what she has actually done. She doesn't know _I_ was the one telling the Aurors what she did."

"She'll be furious when she finds out", Daphne said and looked at him. "You'll be safe right?"

"I think so, I mean Potter and Black will be there."

"You really trust those two?" Theo asked.

"Actually… yeah. They are good at what they do, a little immature if you believe _some_ people but good."

"So… um did your mother really kill all her husbands?" Tracey asked nervously.

"Yes", Blaise said. "I witnessed her killing Aaron and two of the others after him as well… but my vow made me incapable of talking about it or clearly remember it. But now I do and that is why I collapsed on the train because all those memories just came flooding back."

"Really?" Theo asked. "It was that bad?"

"Yeah, I mean imagine that these windows would burst", he pointed at said windows just as the squid swam by. "All the water would come flooding in and drown everything… that's what happened when my memories came back. And my emotions."

"She sealed those away too", Daphne concluded.

"I just told you she did. But now they are coming back and sometimes they are… a handful."

"Such as?"

"When I am with my guardians, the people looking after me now, I feel this strange warm feeling inside me and a strange urge to do something for them." The girls giggled. "What's so funny?"

"You are just feeling their love and you feel that you love them too", Tracey said. "Aw that's so cute Blaise. And the feeling of doing something for them? Well it's just you wanting them to be proud of you."

"Proud of me? For what?"

"Well basically everything", Theo said. "From grades, to romantic partner, to career, to decisions you make… just proud of you."

"Huh, interesting", Blaise said and his friends laughed.

"Oh Blaise you really have no idea about anything that has to do with emotions do you", Tracey asked and giggled.

"Not really no", Blaise said. "Until the beginning of this year I was basically a statue."

"And now you are getting much better", Daphne said happily. "Just look at all the girls fawning over you."

"What girls?" Theo and Blaise asked at the same time.

"Oh please", Tracey said. "Like every girl in our year or the lower years get all googly eyed when Blaise walks by. All tall, dark, handsome and mysterious."

"And he sings and dances too", Daphne added.

"I do _not_ sing and dance", Blaise objected. "I was pranked by the Weasley twins and I am getting them back for it."

"How is that going for you?" Theo sniggered.

"I'm getting there", Blaise said and crossed his arms in a very Dorian manner. "I have just not figured out if I should be obvious or sneaky yet."

"You have no clue do you?" Tracey asked.

"I do too", Blaise objected. "I just don't know if I should do one where they _know_ it is me getting them back or one where they have no idea it's me."

"Well what are you planning?" Theo asked.

"If I want them to know it's me it should be something with them singing and dancing like idiots themselves and I have the perfect song. If I want them to have no clue I am planning to make them getting either muddy or wet."

"Why not both?" Daphne asked.

"Because the squid can only throw that far."

"You are getting the squid to help? How?"

"We have an understanding", Blaise said and got his wand out. "At least those two will think we do."

The Slytherins laughed and stayed up a while longer to discuss pranks, as well as who the champion of Hogwarts would be.

* * *

Blaise went down to breakfast early. His friends, it felt so good thinking of them that way, were still asleep but he wanted to see if anyone was going to put their names in. He walked towards the Great Hall and found the Goblet in the Entrance Hall. There were about twenty people there looking at it. He noticed Harry and his friends and moved a little closer to them. Harry grinned at him, as did Neville although a little shyly whereas Hermione and Ron ignored him completely. Blaise looked at the floor where a thin golden age line had been drawn. He looked around the Entrance Hall and found Dorian leaning against a wall. He was dressed in black pants with thin white lines on them, a white tank top underneath a black vest and on his head his normal black bowler hat. He was wearing mascara today and wolf earrings that encircled his ears. Dorian winked at Blaise and Blaise grinned back at him, now he understood that strange warm feeling that bubbled up inside. Now to understand the feeling he got around Harry, he would ask Dorian and Remus about that later. He wasn't sure he could trust Tracey and Daphne to keep quiet about it.

"Anyone put their name in yet?" he overheard Ron ask a third-year girl eagerly.

"All the Durmstrang lot", she replied. "But I haven't seen anyone from Hogwarts yet."

"Bet some of them put in last night after we'd all gone to bed", said Harry. "I would've done if it had been me... wouldn't have wanted everyone watching. What if the Goblet just gobbed you right back out again?"

Someone laughed behind Harry. Turning, he saw Fred, George and Lee Jordan hurrying down the staircase, all three of them looking extremely excited.

"Done it", Fred said in a triumphant whisper to Harry, Ron and Hermione. "Just taken it."

"What?" said Ron.

"The Ageing Potion, dungbrains", said Fred.

"One drop each", said George, rubbing his hands together with glee. "We only need to be a few months older."

"We're going to split the thousand Galleons between the three of us if one of us wins", said Lee, grinning broadly.

"I'm not sure this is going to work, you know" said Hermione warningly.

"The girl is right", Dorian said and all eyes were on him. "Your little aging potions won't work. They are way too weak."

"And I bet you got one that would help", Blaise said and looked at his guardian's cocky smile.

"You know I do", he said. "But dear sweet Remy forbid me from giving it to _anyone_." Here he gave Harry and Ron a look. Harry laughed at that and stepped closer to Blaise, trying to hide behind him. Dorian sniggered. Fred, George and Lee looked at Dorian though.

"Are you sure it won't work", Lee asked nervously.

"Certain", Dorian said.

"Well it's worth a try… right?" George asked.

"Of course it is", Fred said to the other two, quivering with excitement. "C'mon, then! I'll go first!"

Harry watched, fascinated, as Fred pulled a slip of parchment out of his pocket, bearing the words 'Fred Weasley – Hogwarts'. Fred walked right up to the edge of the line, and stood there, rocking on his toes like a diver preparing for a fifty-foot drop. Then, with the eyes of every person in the Entrance Hall upon him, he took a great breath and stepped over the line.

For a split second, Harry thought it had worked – George certainly thought so, for he let out a yell of triumph and leapt after Fred – but next moment, there was a loud sizzling sound, and both twins were hurled out of the golden circle as though they had been thrown by an invisible shot-putter. They landed painfully, ten feet away on the cold stone floor, and to add insult to injury, there was a loud popping noise, and both of them sprouted identical, long white beards. The Entrance Hall rang with laughter. Even Fred and George joined in, once they had got to their feet, and taken a good look at each other's beards.

"Told you", Dorian said and winked at Harry and Blaise who laughed happily at the result.

"I did warn you", said a deep, amused voice, and everyone turned to see Professor Dumbledore coming out of the Great Hall. He surveyed Fred and George, his eyes twinkling. "I suggest you both go up to Madam Pomfrey. She is already tending to Miss Fawcett, of Ravenclaw, and Mr Summers, of Hufflepuff, both of whom decided to age themselves up a little, too. Though I must say, neither of their beards is anything like as fine as yours."

Fred and George set off for the hospital wing, accompanied by Lee, who was howling with laughter, and Ron, Neville and Hermione, also chortling, went in to breakfast. Blaise was about to go as well when Harry grabbed his arm and dragged him with the others. Blaise shrugged and went along with it. There were not many Slytherins around and those that were just shrugged at it. Too scared to go against Nott or Zabini? Blaise wasn't sure.

* * *

The decorations in the Great Hall had changed this morning. As it was Hallowe'en, a cloud of live bats was fluttering around the enchanted ceiling, while hundreds of carved pumpkins leered from every corner. Harry led the way over to Dean and Seamus, who were discussing those Hogwarts students of seventeen or over who might be entering.

"There's a rumour going round, Warrington got up early and put his name in,", Dean told Harry.

"What?" Ron asked. "A Slytherin?"

"We have seventh years too you know", Blaise said and now Ron and the others realized he was sitting next to Harry.

"Harry why did you bring _him_ here", Hermione asked outraged.

"Because he's a nice guy", Harry said. "You are wrong about him Hermione and I want to prove it to you."

"But Harry he's a Snake!" Ron objected.

"So? You are a prat but I'm not calling you that every chance I can do I", Blaise said and Neville sniggered at it. Even Dean and Seamus tried to hide their amusement.

"There he goes again!" Ron objected angrily. "Insulting everyone!"

"Actually Ron", Neville said. " _You_ are the one constantly insulting him."

"You know what Weasley", Blaise said and got up. "I don't have time for this." With that he headed for the door and met up with Luna, offering her his arm and walking towards the library. Harry sniggered when Ron and Hermione both turned red in anger.

* * *

Blaise stayed in the library all day with Luna and studied everything about vampires that he could. Neville joined them a little later so that the two of them could go over their notes for Sprout's special Herbology project. It wasn't until they time for dinner that the little group was approached by someone else.

"Uhum", a voice said and the trio looked up.

"Professor Flitwick?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise just the person I was looking for", Flitwick said and grinned. "Can you come with me for a moment?"

"Um… yeah", Blaise said and got his things and told Neville and Luna that he would catch up with them later. He followed Flitwick to the Charms classroom.

"So my boy", Flitwick said and smiled. "I have an offer for you."

"Oh?" Blaise asked curiously. "What?"

"Well it is has to do with your duelling prowess. I want you to train for me to become a professional duellist."

"What!? Really?!" Blaise asked. "but… I want to be a potions master…"

"Well why not be both?" Flitwick asked. "In professional duelling you need to know all the spells inside and out. You are also allowed to use some potions during professional matches. So being good at doing them yourself helps you financially as well gives you an opportunity to try out new ones."

"Isn't that against the rules?" Blaise asked.

"The only rule against potions is that they cannot be deadly or permanent", Flitwick said. "I once hit an opponent with a vial filled with _the Draught of the Living Death_ for example and another with a paralyzing potion."

"So say I make up a potion that temporarily blinds and makes a person deaf…"

"It would be allowed. Trust me I think you could go far in competitive duelling Blaise."

"I'll… I think I'll have to think about that sir…"

"Good now don't forget to practice your singing and dancing skills as well Mr. Zabini. Everyone loves a little showing off during competitive duelling." Blaise had no idea how to reply to that so he muttered something about thinking about it before fleeing the room to get to dinner.

* * *

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make its decision" said Dumbledore just as Blaise finished eating his dinner. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" he indicated the door behind the staff table "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting... a few people kept checking their watches...

"Any second" Daphne said giddily.

The flames inside the Goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it. Next moment, a tongue of flame shot into the air, a charred piece of parchment fluttered out of it – the whole room gasped. Dumbledore caught the piece of parchment and held it at arm's length, so that he could read it by the light of the flames, which had turned back to blue white.

"The champion for Durmstrang", he read, in a strong, clear voice, "will be Viktor Krum."

A storm of applause and cheering swept the Hall. Viktor got up and patted Blaise on the back while walking past him towards Dumbledore. When he got there he turned right, walked along the staff table, and disappeared through the door into the next chamber.

"Bravo, Viktor!" boomed Karkaroff, so loudly that everyone could hear him, even over all the applause. "Knew you had it in you!"

The clapping and chatting died down. Now everyone's attention was focused again on the Goblet, which, seconds later, turned red once more. A second piece of parchment shot out of it, propelled by the flames.

"The champion for Beauxbatons," said Dumbledore, "is Fleur Delacour!"

When Fleur Delacour, too, had vanished into the side chamber, silence fell again, but this time it was a silence so stiff with excitement you could almost taste it. The Hogwarts champion next... And the Goblet of Fire turned red once more; sparks showered out of it; the tongue of flame shot high into the air, and from its tip Dumbledore pulled the third piece of parchment.

"The Hogwarts champion" he called, "is Cedric Diggory!"

"Of course", Theo drawled but no one heard him, the uproar from the Hufflepuff table was too great. Every single Hufflepuff had jumped to his or her feet, screaming and stamping, as Cedric made his way past them, grinning broadly, and headed off towards the chamber behind the teachers' table. Indeed, the applause for Cedric went on so long that it was some time before Dumbledore could make himself heard again.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore called happily, as at last the tumult died down. "Well, we now have our three champions. I am sure I can count upon all of you, including the remaining students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, to give your champions every ounce of support you can muster. By cheering your champion on, you will contribute in a very real-"

But Dumbledore suddenly stopped speaking, and it was apparent to everybody what had distracted him. The fire in the Goblet had just turned red again. Sparks were flying out of it. A long flame shot suddenly into the air, and borne upon it was another piece of parchment. Automatically, it seemed, Dumbledore reached out a long hand and seized the parchment. He held it out and stared at the name written upon it. There was a long pause, during which Dumbledore stared at the slip in his hands, and everyone in the room stared at Dumbledore. And then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and read out:

"Harry Potter."

Blaise's mouth fell open in shock and he looked at Dorian and Remus, who both looked as shocked as him. The whole room was so quiet you could hear a ghost walk. Then Blaise noticed Harry slowly get up, poor guy as if he didn't have enough troubles already.

* * *

 **TBC**


	36. The School of the Full Moon

Part 36

Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall had got to her feet and swept past Ludo Bagman and Professor Karkaroff to whisper urgently to Professor Dumbledore, who bent his ear towards her, frowning slightly. Harry slowly got up, aware that every eye in the room was on him. He turned to Ron, Neville and Hermione.

"I didn't put my name in", Harry said blankly. "You know I didn't."

They just stared at him as Harry moved towards Dumbledore, he was going to tell him that as well. He met Remus and Dorian's gazes and noticed worry in them. But a small nod from Remus encouraged Harry to go in. It felt like an immensely long walk; the top table didn't seem to be getting any nearer at all, and he could feel hundreds and hundreds of eyes upon him, as though each was a searchlight. The buzzing grew louder and louder. After what seemed like an hour, he was right in front of Dumbledore, feeling the stares of all the teachers upon him.

"Well... through the door, Harry", said Dumbledore. He wasn't smiling and for the first time Harry understood where Remus and Peter could be coming from. In that moment Dumbledore looked cold and calculating, the very person Peter and Remus claimed him to be. Harry ignored it for now and moved off along the teachers' table. Hagrid was sat right at the end. He did not wink at Harry, or wave, or give any of his usual signs of greeting. He looked completely astonished, and stared at Harry as he passed, like everyone else. The only ones reacting were Dorian and Remus. Dorian got up and fell into step beside Harry while Remus headed for Dumbledore. Harry relaxed when he felt Dorian beside him. He looked over his shoulder and met Blaise's gaze. Blaise smiled at him and nodded and a strange warmth spread all throughout Harry's body. He relaxed even more and then went through the door out of the Great Hall, Dorian right behind him.

* * *

When he got through the door he found himself in a smaller room, lined with paintings of witches and wizards. A fire was roaring in the fireplace opposite him. The faces in the portraits turned to look at him as he entered. He saw a wizened witch flit out of the frame of her picture and into the one next to it, which contained a wizard with a walrus moustache. The wizened witch started whispering in his ear. Dorian rolled his eyes at them.

"Stop your gossiping woman", he said and put an arm around Harry's shoulders. Viktor Krum, Cedric Diggory and Fleur Delacour were grouped around the fire. They looked strangely impressive, silhouetted against the flames. Krum, hunched up and brooding, was leaning against the mantelpiece, slightly apart from the other two. Cedric was standing with his hands behind his back, staring into the fire. Fleur Delacour looked around when Harry walked in, and threw back her sheet of long, silvery hair.

"What is it?" she said. "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

She thought he had come to deliver a message. Harry didn't know how to explain what had just happened. He just stood there, looking at the three champions. It struck him how very tall all of them were.

"Nope", Dorian said. "I'm sure everything will be explained though… right about… now."

There was a sound of scurrying feet behind them and Ludo Bagman entered the room. He took Harry by the arm and led him forwards.

"Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing Harry's arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen... lady" he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce, incredible though it may seem, the fourth Triwizard champion!"

Viktor Krum straightened up. His surly face darkened as he surveyed Harry. Cedric looked nonplussed. He looked from Bagman to Harry and back again as though sure he must have misheard what Bagman had said. Fleur Delacour, however, tossed her hair, smiling, and said:

"Oh, vairy funny joke, Meester Bagman."

"Oi hands off", Dorian spat and pushed Bagman off of Harry and held Harry close to his side. Harry felt calm next to him. Dorian would protect him until Uncle Moony came.

"Joke?" Bagman repeated, bewildered. "No, no, not at all! Harry's name just came out of the Goblet of Fire!"

Krum's thick eyebrows contracted slightly. Cedric was still looking politely bewildered.

Fleur frowned.

"But evidently zair 'as been a mistake", she said to Bagman. "'E cannot compete. 'E is too young."

"He didn't do it himself", Dorian growled at her. "Do you really think a fourteen year old could trick that stupid fire cup?"

"No of course not but-"

"Well ... it is amazing", said Bagman, rubbing his smooth chin and smiling over at Harry. "But, as you know, the age restriction was only imposed this year as an extra safety measure. And as his name's come out of the Goblet... I mean, I don't think there can be any ducking out at this stage... it's down in the rules, you're obliged ... Harry will just have to do the best he-"

The door behind them opened again, and a large group of people came in: Professor Dumbledore, followed closely by Mr Crouch, Professor Karkaroff, Madame Maxime, Professor McGonagall, Remus and Snape. Harry heard the buzzing of the hundreds of students on the other side of the wall, before Professor McGonagall closed the door.

"Madame Maxime!" said Fleur at once, striding over to her Headmistress. "Zey are saying zat zis little boy is to compete also!"

Somewhere under Harry's numb disbelief, he felt a ripple of anger. Little boy? He tried to stand taller, but felt a firm hand on his shoulder and looked up. Remus was there now and he sighed in relief. Now he had both Dorian and Remus there, they would never let anything happen to him. Madame Maxime had drawn herself up to her full, and considerable, height. The top of her handsome head brushed the candle-filled chandelier, and her gigantic black satin bosom swelled.

"What is ze meaning of zis, Dumbly-dorr?" she said imperiously.

"I'd rather like to know that myself, Dumbledore", said Professor Karkaroff. He was wearing a steely smile, and his blue eyes were like chips of ice. "Two Hogwarts champions? I don't remember anyone telling me the host school is allowed two champions or have I not read the rules carefully enough?"

He gave a short and nasty laugh.

"C'est impossible", said Madame Maxime, whose enormous hand with its many superb opals was resting upon Fleur's shoulder. "'Ogwarts cannot 'ave two champions. It is most injust."

"We were under the impression that your Age Line would keep out younger contestants, Dumbledore", said Karkaroff, his steely smile still in place, though his eyes were colder than ever. "Otherwise, we would, of course, have brought along a wider selection of candidates from our own schools."

"It's no one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff", said Snape softly. His black eyes were alight with malice. "Don't go blaming Dumbledore for Potter's determination to break rules. He has been crossing lines ever since he arrived here-"

"Do you seriously think Harry could have broken a spell cast by the 'most powerful wizard' in the world?" Remus asked softly, but when Snape looked at him he swallowed his words. Because Remus' eyes were burning with flames that showed off his true anger. "Harry _might_ have found a way to cross the line but do you really think he could bypass the Goblet itself? Do you believe he is that powerful Severus?"

"Of course not, unless he had someone else helping-"

"Thank you, Severus", said Dumbledore firmly, and Snape went quiet, though his eyes still glinted malevolently through his curtain of greasy black hair.

Professor Dumbledore was now looking down at Harry, who looked right back at him, trying to discern the expression of the eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.

"Did you put your name into the Goblet of Fire, Harry?" Dumbledore asked calmly.

"No", Harry said firmly and reached up to put his hand over Remus'. He was very aware of everybody watching him closely. Snape made a soft noise of impatient disbelief in the shadows.

"Did you ask an older student to put it into the Goblet of Fire for you?" said Professor Dumbledore, ignoring Snape.

"No", said Harry vehemently. "I don't want to be part of this competition!"

"Ah, but of course 'e is lying!" cried Madame Maxime. Snape was now shaking his head, his lip curling.

"Maxi", Dorian cut in and she looked at him. "Trust me, Harry would not do this."

"But Dorrian", Maxime said and looked at him and Remus.

"Il est mon petit louveteau et ne menti ni à moi ni devant moi", Remus told her and she blushed a little. (He is my little wolf cub and would never lie to me or in front of me.)

"Pardon Remi", Maxime replied and looked at Harry. "But 'ow did 'is name h'end up in ze Goblet?"

"He could not have crossed the Age Line" ,said Professor McGonagall sharply. "I am sure we are all agreed on that. Really, what nonsense! Harry could not have crossed the line himself, and as Professor Dumbledore believes that he did not persuade an older student to do it for him, I'm sure that should be good enough for everybody else!"

She shot a very angry look at Professor Snape.

"Mr Crouch... Mr Bagman", said Karkaroff, his voice unctuous once more, "you are our – er – objective judges. Surely you will agree that this is most irregular?"

Bagman wiped his round, boyish face with his handkerchief and looked at Mr Crouch, who was standing outside the circle of the firelight, his face half hidden in shadow. He looked slightly eerie, the half-darkness making him look much older, giving him an almost skull-like appearance. When he spoke, however, it was in his usual curt voice.

"We must follow the rules, and the rules state clearly that those people whose names come out of the Goblet of Fire are bound to compete in the Tournament."

"Well, Barty knows the rulebook back to front", said Bagman, beaming and turning back to Karkaroff and Madame Maxime, as though the matter was now closed.

"I insist upon resubmitting the names of the rest of my students" said Karkaroff. He had dropped his unctuous tone and his smile now. His face wore a very ugly look indeed. "You will set up the Goblet of Fire once more, and we will continue adding names until each school has two champions. It's only fair, Dumbledore."

"But Karkaroff, it doesn't work like that", said Bagman. "The Goblet of Fire's just gone out it won't re-ignite until the start of the next Tournament-"

"In which Durmstrang will most certainly not be competing!" exploded Karkaroff. "After all our meetings and negotiations and compromises, I little expected something of this nature to occur! I have half a mind to leave now!"

"Empty threat, Karkaroff", growled a voice from near the door. "You can't leave your champion now. He's got to compete. They've all got to compete. Binding magical contract, like Dumbledore said. Convenient, eh?"

Moody had just entered the room. He limped towards the fire, and with every right step he took, there was a loud clunk. Harry noticed Remus and Dorian step between him and Moody and for that he was thankful. Harry did not particularly trust the man anymore.

"Convenient?" said Karkaroff. "I'm afraid I don't understand you, Moody."

Harry could tell he was trying to sound disdainful, as though what Moody was saying was barely worth his notice, but his hands gave him away; they had balled themselves into fists.

"Don't you?" said Moody quietly. "It's very simple, Karkaroff. Someone put Potter's name in that Goblet knowing he'd have to compete if it came out."

"Maybe, someone 'oo wished to give 'Ogwarts two bites at ze apple" Madame Maxime asked.

"I quite agree, Madame Maxime", said Karkaroff, bowing to her. "I shall be lodging complaints with the Ministry of Magic and the International Confederation of Wizards-"

"If anyone's got reason to complain, it's Potter", growled Moody, "but... funny thing... I don't hear him saying a word..."

"Why should 'e complain?" burst out Fleur Delacour, stamping her foot. "'E 'as ze chance to compete, 'asn't 'e? We 'ave all been 'oping to be chosen for weeks and weeks! Ze honour for our schools! A thousand Galleons in prize money, zis is a chance many would die for!'

"Maybe someone's hoping Potter is going to die for it", said Moody, with the merest trace of a growl. An extremely tense silence followed these words. Remus' grip on Harry's shoulder tightened and Dorian growled darkly. Ludo Bagman, who was looking very anxious indeed, bounced nervously up and down on his feet and said:

"Moody, old man... what a thing to say!"

"We all know Moody considers the morning wasted if he hasn't discovered six plots to murder him before lunchtime", said Karkaroff loudly. "Apparently he is now teaching the students to fear assassination, too. An odd quality in a Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Dumbledore, but no doubt you had your reasons."

"First _I_ am the teacher", Remus said and Karkaroff glared at him. "Moody is just here to watch for escaped Death Eater rats, maybe you can help him Igor? Now if all this displeasure is about Hogwarts having two champions Dorian and I believe we have a solution."

"We do?" Dorian asked and Remus gave him a look. "Oh! Right! Yup we do! A very grand and perfect solution and… uh Remy what was it again?"

"Honestly", Remus said shook his head. "Why not let Harry 'represent' a made-up school then? He won't represent Hogwarts, not Durmstrang and not Beauxbatons either."

"Which is how his named was placed in the first place!" Moody roared.

"Ah, what evidence is zere of zat?" said Madame Maxime, throwing up her huge hands.

"Because they hoodwinked a very powerful magical object!" said Moody. "It would have needed an exceptionally strong _Confundus Charm_ to bamboozle that Goblet into forgetting that only three schools compete in the Tournament... I'm guessing they submitted Potter's name under a fourth school, to make sure he was the only one in his category."

"You seem to have given this a great deal of thought, Moody", said Karkaroff coldly. "and a very ingenious theory it is – though, of course, I heard you recently got it into your head that one of your birthday presents contained a cunningly disguised basilisk egg, and smashed it to pieces before realising it was a carriage clock. So you'll understand if we don't take you entirely seriously..."

"There are those who'll turn innocent occasions to their advantage", Moody retorted in a menacing voice. "It's my job to think the way Dark wizards do, Karkaroff – as you ought to remember..."

"Alastor!" said Dumbledore warningly. Moody fell silent, though still surveying Karkaroff with satisfaction – Karkaroff's face was burning.

"How this situation arose, we do not know", said Dumbledore, speaking to everyone gathered in the room. "It seems to me, however, that we have no choice but to accept it. Both Cedric and Harry have been chosen to compete in the Tournament. This, therefore, they will do..."

"Ah, but Dumbly-dorr-"

"My dear Madame Maxime, if you have an alternative, I would be delighted to hear it."

"Whot about the h'idea Remi and Dorrian 'ad", she asked. "'ave 'Arry compete for a fourth school."

"Which would be?"

"The School of the Fullmoon", Dorian asked and shrugged while looking at Remus.

"That could work", Remus agreed. "If you wish for it we could bring in Jay or Jem as a headmaster."

"That is a splendid idea", McGonagall said. "Then no one can object. Does this suit everyone else?" she looked around the room. Dumbledore waited, Madame Maxime did not speak, she merely glared. She wasn't the only one, either. Snape looked furious; Karkaroff livid. Bagman, however, looked rather excited.

"Well, shall we crack on, then?" he said, rubbing his hands together and smiling around the room. "Got to give our champions their instructions, haven't we? Barty, want to do the honours?"

Mr Crouch seemed to come out of a deep reverie.

"Yes", he said, "instructions. Yes... the first task..."

He moved forwards into the firelight. Harry thought he looked ill. There were dark shadows beneath his eyes, and a thin, papery look about his wrinkled skin that had not been there at the Quidditch World Cup.

"The first task is designed to test your daring", he told Harry, Cedric, Fleur and Krum. "So we are not going to be telling you what it is. Courage in the face of the unknown is an important quality in a wizard... very important..."

"As well as good looks and charm", Dorian said. "Ow!" Remus had swatted his head. "Remy!"

"The first task will take place on November the twenty-fourth, in front of the other students and the panel of judges. The champions are not permitted to ask for or accept help of any kind from their teachers to complete the tasks in the Tournament. The champions will face the first challenge armed only with their wands. They will receive information about the second task when the first is over. Owing to the demanding and time-consuming nature of the Tournament, the champions are exempted from end-of-year tests."

Mr Crouch turned to look at Dumbledore. "I think that's all, is it, Albus?"

"I think so", said Dumbledore, who was looking at Mr Crouch with mild concern. "Are you sure you wouldn't like to stay at Hogwarts tonight, Barty?"

"No, Dumbledore, I must get back to the Ministry", said Mr Crouch. "It is a very busy, very difficult time at the moment... I've left young Weatherby in charge... very enthusiastic... a little over-enthusiastic, if truth be told..."

"You'll come and have a drink before you go, at least?" said Dumbledore.

"Come on, Barty, I'm staying!" said Bagman brightly. "It's all happening at Hogwarts now, you know, much more exciting here than at the office!"

"I think not, Ludo", said Crouch, with a touch of his old impatience.

"Professor Karkaroff – Madame Maxime – a nightcap?" said Dumbledore.

But Madame Maxime had already put her arm around Fleur's shoulders, and was leading her swiftly out of the room. Harry could hear them both talking very fast in French as they went off into the Great Hall. Karkaroff beckoned to Krum, and they, too, exited, though in silence.

"Harry, Cedric, I suggest you go up to bed" said Dumbledore, smiling at both of them. "I am sure Gryffindor and Hufflepuff are waiting to celebrate with you, and it would be a shame to deprive them of this excellent excuse to make a great deal of mess and noise."

Harry glanced at Cedric, who nodded, and they left together.

* * *

The Great Hall was deserted now; the candles had burnt low, giving the jagged smiles of the pumpkins an eerie, flickering quality.

"So", said Cedric, with a slight smile. "We're playing against each other again!"

"I s'pose", said Harry. He really couldn't think of anything to say. The inside of his head seemed to be in complete disarray, as though his brain had been ransacked.

"So... tell me..." said Cedric, as they reached the Entrance Hall, which was now lit only by torches in the absence of the Goblet of Fire. "How did you get your name in?"

"I didn't", said Harry, staring up at him. "I didn't put it in. I was telling the truth."

"Ah ... OK", said Cedric. Harry could tell Cedric didn't believe him. "Well ... see you, then."

Instead of going up the marble staircase, Cedric headed for a door to its right. Harry stood listening to him going down the stone steps beyond it, then, slowly, started to climb the marble ones. Was anyone except Ron, Neville and Hermione going to believe him, or would they all think he'd put himself in for the Tournament?

"I believe you", a voice said behind him and he turned to see Blaise there.

"Blaise?" Harry asked and the other boy blushed.

"As soon as they said your name I realized someone must have put it there thinking it was funny", Blaise continued. "Just not sure how. Diggory is an idiot just like his father if he thinks you did it on purpose. You may be amazing Harry but not even you could enchant that Goblet." Harry blushed.

"So you believe me when I say I didn't put my name in?"

"Of course", Blaise said. "You said you didn't and that is good enough for me." He and Harry walked together as Harry told him about what Moody said and how he was now representing School of the Fullmoon. Blaise laughed at that.

"Imagine Dorian designing the school uniforms and the school motto and all", he said.

"Maybe he'll just use the ones he gave us during Potions", Harry said and smiled, feeling much better now.

"Well then you will represent… Gryphondoor was it?"

"I think so", Harry laughed. "And you'll be Slytherfin."

"Hm… Slytherfin the house of the… Shark?"

"And Gryphondoor the house of the Gryphon?"

"What would the other ones be? Roofinggnaw the house of the Squirrels?"

"And Hubblebluff the house of the Donkey?"

They laughed and Harry got a shock to find himself facing the Fat Lady already. He had barely noticed where they were going. It was also a surprise to see that she was not alone in her frame. The wizened witch who had flitted into her neighbour's painting when he had joined the champions downstairs was now sitting smugly beside the Fat Lady. She must have dashed through every picture lining seven staircases to reach here before him. Both she and the Fat Lady were looking down at him with the keenest interest.

"Well, well, well" said the Fat Lady, "Violet's just told me everything. Who's just been chosen as school champion, then?"

"Balderdash", said Harry dully.

"It most certainly isn't!", said the pale witch indignantly.

"No, no, Vi, it's the password", said the Fat Lady soothingly, and she swung forwards on her hinges to let Harry into the common room. Harry turned to Blaise who smiled at him.

"See you later Harry and remember", he said. "I believe you." He smiled and turned around to leave. Harry blushed and hurried inside. Next thing he knew, he was being wrenched inside the common room by about a dozen pairs of hands, and was facing the whole of Gryffindor house, all of whom were screaming, applauding and whistling.

"You should've told us you'd entered!" bellowed Fred; he looked half annoyed, half deeply impressed.

"How did you do it without getting a beard? Brilliant!" roared George.

"I didn't", Harry said. "I don't know how-"

But Angelina had now swooped down upon him. "Oh, if it couldn't be me, at least it's a Gryffindor."

"You'll be able to pay back Diggory for that last Quidditch match, Harry!" shrieked Katie Bell, another of the Gryffindor Chasers.

"We've got food, Harry, come and have some!" George called.

"I'm not hungry, I had enough at the feast."

But nobody wanted to hear that he wasn't hungry; nobody wanted to hear that he hadn't put his name in the Goblet; not one single person seemed to have noticed that he wasn't at all in the mood to celebrate... Lee Jordan had unearthed a Gryffindor banner from somewhere, and he insisted on draping it around Harry like a cloak. Harry couldn't get away; whenever he tried to sidle over to the staircase up to the dormitories, the crowd around him closed ranks, forcing another Butterbeer on him, stuffing crisps and peanuts into his hands... everyone wanted to know how he had done it, how he had tricked Dumbledore's Age Line, and managed to get his name into the Goblet...

"I didn't", he said, over and over again. "I don't know how it happened."

But for all the notice anyone took, he might just as well not have answered at all. After about half an hour he'd had enough, told them he was tired and went up to bed.

He'd wanted more than anything to find Ron, Neville and Hermione, to find a bit of sanity, but neither of them seemed to be in the common room. Insisting that he needed to sleep, and almost flattening the little Creevey brothers as they attempted to waylay him at the foot of the stairs, Harry managed to shake everyone off, and climbed up to the dormitory as fast as he could.

To his great relief, he found Ron was lying on his bed in the otherwise empty dormitory, still fully dressed. He looked up when Harry slammed the door behind him.

"Where've you been?" Harry said.

"Oh, hello", said Ron.

He was grinning, but it looked a very odd, strained sort of grin. Harry suddenly became aware that he was still wearing the scarlet Gryffindor banner that Lee had tied around him. He hastened to take it off, but it was knotted very tightly. Ron lay on the bed without moving, watching Harry struggle to remove it.

"So", he said, when Harry had finally removed the banner and thrown it into a corner. "Congratulations."

"What d'you mean, congratulations?" said Harry, staring at Ron. There was definitely something wrong with the way Ron was smiling; it was more like a grimace.

"Well... no one else got across the Age Line", said Ron. "Not even Fred and George. What did you use the Invisibility Cloak?"

"The Invisibility Cloak wouldn't have got me over that line", said Harry slowly.

"Oh, right" said Ron. "I thought you might've told me if it was the Cloa ... because it would've covered both of us, wouldn't it? But you found another way, did you?"

"Listen", said Harry. "I didn't put my name in that Goblet. Someone else must've done it."

Ron raised his eyebrows. "What would they do that for?

"I dunno", said Harry. He didn't want to reveal Moody's idea about someone wanting to kill him. He knew Ron would not believe him anyway. Ron's eyebrows rose so high that they were in danger of disappearing into his hair.

"It's OK, you know, you can tell me the truth" he said. "If you don't want everyone else to know, fine, but I don't know why you're bothering to lie, you didn't get into trouble for it, did you? That friend of the Fat Lady's, that Violet, she's already told us all, Dumbledore's letting you enter. A thousand Galleons prize money, eh? And you don't have to do end-of-year tests either."

"I didn't put my name in that Goblet!" said Harry, starting to feel angry.

"Yeah, OK", said Ron, in exactly the same sceptical tone as Cedric. "Only you said this morning you'd have done it last night, and no one would've seen you... I'm not stupid, you know."

"You're doing a really good impression of it", Harry snapped.

"Yeah?" said Ron, and there was no trace of a grin, forced or otherwise, on his face now. "You want to get to bed, Harry, I expect you'll need to be up early tomorrow for a photo call or something."

He wrenched the hangings shut around his four-poster, leaving Harry standing there by the door, staring at the dark red velvet curtains, now hiding one of the few people he had been sure would believe him. At least _Blaise_ believed him and he had known him far shorter than he had known Ron.

* * *

 **TBC**


	37. Obscurity no more

Part 37

When Harry woke up the next day, it took him a moment to remember why he felt so miserable and worried. Then the memory of the previous night rolled over him. He needed to talk to Ron and make sure that Ron believed him. When he went over to Ron's bed he found it empty. He groaned and sat down on his own bed. He then realized he better tell his parents about this. He got some ink and parchment and started writing a long letter, telling them what happened, how he felt and how no one seemed to believe him save McGonagall, Moody, Remus, Dorian and Blaise. Everyone else seemed to believe he'd done it himself or at least thought he'd had help. He was not sure what Dumbledore believed so he didn't write about it. He finished the letter and then he got dressed and went down to the common room. As soon as he appeared, the people who had already finished breakfast broke into applause again. The prospect of going down into the Great Hall and facing the rest of the Gryffindors, all treating him like some sort of hero, was not inviting; it was that, however, or stay here and allow himself to be cornered by the Creevey brothers. He walked over to the portrait hole, pushed it open, climbed out of it, and found himself face-to-face with Hermione and Neville.

"Hello," she said, holding up a stack of toast, which she was carrying in a napkin. "I brought you this... Want to go for a walk?"

"Good idea," said Harry gratefully.

They went downstairs, crossed the entrance hall quickly without looking in at the Great Hall, and were soon striding across the lawn toward the lake, where the Durmstrang ship was moored, reflected blackly in the water. It was a chilly morning, and they kept moving, munching their toast, as Harry told Hermione and Neville exactly what had happened after he had left the Gryffindor table the night before. To his immense relief, Hermione and Neville accepted his story without question.

"Well, of course I knew you hadn't entered yourself," Hermione said when he'd finished telling her about the scene in the chamber off the Hall. "The look on your face when Dumbledore read out your name! But the question is, who did put it in? Because I bet I know who it was. It would serve their purpose perfectly. I think-"

"Have you seen Ron?" Harry interrupted.

Hermione hesitated.

"Erm...yes...he was at breakfast," she said.

"Does he still think I entered myself?"

"Well...no, I don't think so...not really," said Hermione awkwardly.

"What's that supposed to mean, 'not really'?"

"Oh Harry, isn't it obvious?" Hermione said despairingly. "He's jealous!"

"Jealous?" Harry said incredulously. "Jealous of what? He wants to make a prat of himself in front of the whole school, does he?"

"Look," said Hermione patiently, "it's always you who gets all the attention, you know it is. I know it's not your fault," she added quickly, seeing Harry open his mouth furiously. "I know you don't ask for it...but - well - you know, Ron's got all those brothers to compete against at home, and you're his best friend, and you're really famous - he's always shunted to one side whenever people see you, and he puts up with it, and he never mentions it, but I suppose this is just one time too many..."

"Great," said Harry bitterly. "Really great. Tell him from me I'll swap any time he wants. Tell him from me he's welcome to it... People gawping at my forehead everywhere I go..."

"I'm not telling him anything," Hermione said shortly. "Tell him yourself. It's the only way to sort this out. I am not an owl."

"I'm not running around after him trying to make him grow up!" Harry said, so loudly that several owls in a nearby tree took flight in alarm. "Maybe he'll believe I'm not enjoying myself once I've got my neck broken or -"

"That's not funny," said Hermione quietly. "That's not funny at all." She looked extremely anxious. "Harry, I've been thinking - you know what we've got to do, don't you? Straight away, the moment we get back to the castle?"

"Yeah, give Ron a good kick up the-"

"No we need to write your parents."

"Already have the letter", Harry interrupted. "Let's go get Hedwig. You coming Nev?"

Neville had kept quiet since Harry had started talking and while Hermione went on. But Harry noticed something else, Neville seemed to be trying to avoid something because his smile was strained. Harry ignored it and waited for his answer. Neville smiled and agreed to go with them.

* * *

They went up to the Owlery. Hedwig fluttered down onto his shoulder and held out her leg as soon as they entered.

"Thank you Hedwig," Harry told her. "Bring this to mum please? Dad will blow a gasket and I think mum will take it a little bit better."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked. "I mean… she did come all the way here when Moody-"

"That was different because it was her boys in trouble. You, me, Dorian and Uncle Moony. Now she will keep calmer than dad. Dad will be happy for me but then he'll get super angry when he realizes I might die."

Hedwig gave a very soft hoot and took off so suddenly that her talons cut into his shoulder. Harry squeaked in surprise and Neville sniggered.

"Good now that's out of the way", Hermione said as they started leaving. "We really need to do something about those jerks."

"What jerks?" Harry asked.

"Zabini and Malfoy."

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"It's probably them that put your name in."

"Malfoy I can believe, I wouldn't put it past him since he hate me but Blaise?"

"Not _Draco_ ", Hermione said. "I mean Luna."

"Not this again", Harry groaned as they entered the Entrance Hall. "Hermione listen to me and listen good. Blaise and Luna are _not_ out to kill Moony or Dorian and they are certainly not after me. Blaise told me he believes I didn't put my name in the Go-"

"Of course he believes you because _he_ did it!" Hermione said. "I'm sure Lucius Malfoy told him and Luna exactly how to do it."

"That's a bit farfetched isn't it, Hermione", Neville asked nervously and Harry realized this was what he'd tried to avoid talking about earlier.

"It is not! It makes perfect sense!"

"Does not", Harry objected. "Look I don't know what you have against Luna and Blaise but they are _not_ behind this. Blaise is a good guy Hermione."

"He's just pretending!"

"He is not", Harry growled. "You constantly attack him but he has _never_ done the same thing to you. Is he smart? Yes, he's brilliant. Is he powerful? Heck yes. Is he nice? Once you get to know him he is amazing. Is he my friend? Yes, yes he is and I am getting _really_ tired of you accusing him of being evil all the time Hermione."

"He's put a spell on you!" Hermione shrieked.

"He has not!" Harry yelled at her. "Hermione get it through your thick skull! Blaise Zabini is not some Monster Hunter out to get any of us! He is not interested in Luna Lovegood! Luna is not a Malfoy! Blaise hates Malfoy almost as much as I do! He's not some slimy Slytherin, no matter what Ron says. Why can't you see that?"

"Why can't you see what I'm seeing?!"

"Because there is _nothing_ to see!" Harry yelled and a few students stopped to stare at them. Harry was aware Theodore Nott and Daphne Greengrass were there but ignored it. "I don't know what you have against Blaise but he has done _nothing_ to you! Is it because he has higher grades than you in a few classes? Is it because he's as smart as you only less of a know-it-all? Is it because of his looks or something? Of his popularity? Is it because he knows things that you don't know and that annoys you? Listen Hermione you are my best friend and I love you, but I have had it up to here", he held a hand above his head. "With your _stupid_ ideas and accusations about Blaise Zabini. Blaise Zabini is not some slimy Slytherin out to get me or anyone else! He is not some crazy murderer or wannabe-murderer. He's a good guy and your strange obsession with him _has got_ to stop. Because you are making a fool of yourself. If it came down to it I know Blaise would help you if you were in trouble and I know he'd help me. As for you… I'm not so sure anymore." With that Harry stormed off.

"You're wrong Harry", Hermione shouted after him. "He's gonna get you! He's a slimy, lying Slytherin and when you least expect it he's gonna hurt you and everyone you care about because that's his way! He's a monster and a freak!" Harry twirled around to start yelling at her but stopped because he saw something behind Hermione. Blaise stood there, his face a cold mask… he looked so much like the old emotionless Blaise that it sent shivers down Harry's back. Blaise looked at Harry and then turned on his heel and marched off.

"Blaise wait!" Daphne called and ran after him. Theo were hot on her heels. Harry stood there and looked between Hermione and the way Blaise had run… and he made a decision. He hurried past Hermione and Neville and hurried after Blaise as well. Hermione gaped at him in shock, as did a few others. Harry Potter going after Slytherins? What was the world coming to?

* * *

"What do you think Remy", Dorian asked from where he was sitting cross-legged on Remus' desk with his lap filled with fabrics. "Navy blue or purple?"

"Black", Remus replied.

"But Remy black is soooo boring", Dorian whine. "Oh wait I have the perfect thing!" he dove behind the desk and Remus chuckled. Dorian was busy working out a school uniform for the students of the School of the Full Moon as well as a banner, a school moto and of course student houses. Discarded uniform-ideas were strewed all over the floor. Some from bright pink, some fully black, some crimson and some rainbow coloured. Remus chuckled at his husband's enthusiasm. Remus looked up when Dorian spread a fabric over his lap. It was not entirely black, but changed from dark purple to black and it was filled with little sparkles.

"Think a tailcoat in this fabric", Dorian gushed happily. "Along with black pants and a black turtle neck!"

"Are you trying to make him look like one of us 'circus freaks'?" Remus asked with a smile.

"Duh of course!" Dorian said happily and pulled the fabric back to start measuring it out. "I am also thinking of adding leather gloves… without fingertips of course!" He looked up. "The banner is already done." Above his head was a dark banner with a crescent moon and silhouetted against it was a howling wolf.

"Dare I ask what the motto is?" Remus asked.

" _Ulula cum lupis sub lumine Luna argentum_ ", Dorian replied happily.

"Howl with the wolves under the silver moon?" Remus asked. "Really?"

"What, you got a better idea?"

" _Credo ego levavi manum meam semper._ "

"Boring!" Dorian said. "Mine is much better!"

"You are such a child."

"And you are such a Remy", Dorian said and kissed him just as the fireplace burst into green flames and three people came storming out. Remus noticed and pulled back from Dorian who just grinned and sat on the desk again. Lily, James and Sirius glared at the two men and Remus sighed.

"Before you start yelling at me I assure you we did not suspect this would happen", Remus said and when Sirius opened his mouth to protest Remus cut him off. "We watched Dumbledore like hawks and Snape too. None of them were in on this."

"We also had our mouseketeer watching Karkaroff ever since they arrived", Dorian added. "Maxi would never do anything like this and that Malfoy boy is not clever enough or strong enough to outwit that stupid Cup."

"Goblet", Remus corrected him. "But Dorian is right, we were watching everyone there was to worry about so we really have no clue how Harry got roped into this."

"He could die Remus!" James yelled.

"Which is why we are going to keep an eye and an ear on him at all times", Remus said and turned to a now empty frame on his desk. Lily looked at it, she did not recognize the background at all so she had no idea who was supposed to be in that photograph.

"Besides we have an ace up our sleeves", Dorian said and continued with his sowing.

"Which is?" Sirius growled.

"No teacher or headmaster is allowed to help Harry", Remus said and smirked in a most Marauder-like way. "Weeeeelll…. Dorian is neither."

"You are going to _cheat_ Moony!?" James asked in awe, forgetting his anger for a minute. "You've never cheated in your life!"

"It is not cheating and it is only fair because Harry is three years younger than the rest of them. We are not going to tell him how to win, only how to survive each trial."

"Do you know anything about the first one yet?" Lily asked and sat down beside Remus at the desk.

"Not yet", Remus admitted. "But I have my suspicions."

"Which are?" Sirius asked.

"When the students left the station this year Harry told me Charlie Weasley said he would see them sooner than they thought. So if they see Charlie Weasley sooner it can only mean one thing… well two. One: Hagrid is teaching his classes about dragons or two…"

"They are going to be facing a dragon", Lily said in horror.

"Precisely", Dorian said. "So how does one fight one of those flying lizards?"

"It's not easy", Sirius said. "I'd suggest the _Conjunctivitis Curse_."

"I agree", James said. "Or try to get past it or trick it."

The room went silent for a while then Lily sighed and turned to Remus.

"I have a bad feeling about this", she said.

"I do too Lily", he replied. "But I don't know what to do other than keep an eye on Harry and his friends. I'm sorry they somehow got past me when you asked me to keep him safe. I still can't figure out _who_ did it. We've had the likeliest suspects under surveillance all this time!"

"Which are?" Sirius asked.

"Igor Karkaroff, headmaster of Durmstrang and former Death Eater."

"Drago Myfoil", Dorian said as he sat cross-legged and knitting a student scarf on the floor.

"Severus Snape."

"Flab and Foul."

"And of course Albus Dumbledore."

"Aw man why did you get to say that name Remy? I had the _perfect_ new name for him too!"

"Love the way you keep changing people's name are gonna confuse people."

"But it's so fun."

Lily rolled her eyes at the two of them and looked at Remus.

"How's Harry", she asked.

"Upset", Remus admitted. "He didn't even want this. The worst thing for him is that all student except for Blaise, Neville and Hermione believes he did put his name in the cup. _Ron_ believes he did it and I think that is hurting Harry the most. Harry never wanted fame or to be popular… he just wants what's best for his friends."

"He has been writing very little about Hermione, Ron and Neville this year", James said and sat down on top of a student desk. "Are they having a fight?"

"Somewhat", Remus said and ran a hand over his face. "Hermione is convinced that Blaise is a secret Monster Hunter out to get me and Dorian to prove his undying love to Luna Malfoy."

"Luna Malfoy? Lucius has a daughter or a niece?"

"No, her real name is Luna Lovegood but Hermione is convinced that she is really a Malfoy in disguise. Her theory states that Lucius and Pandora had an affair and Luna is the result. Since Draco seem to be constantly failing him for one reason or another he is now focusing on making sure his daughter is a success and happy. I may detest Lucius Malfoy with all my being but he _does_ care for his son and Hermione sees that too. Which is why she thinks he truly cares about Luna and wants to fulfil her wishes of finding different creatures and killing them. Her strange ways is supposed to be a cover up for a more sinister side. She came to these conclusions watching Luna and Blaise in the library studying werewolf books."

"Geez sounds like someone else we know that likes to read into things", Sirius commented.

"If you are going to insult me do it to my face Black", Dorian said from his position on the floor. "I am well aware that I have lots and lots of conspiracy theories and I will admit when I am wrong. However Dumbledore being a more sinister person than you think is one I feel very strongly about. I know you two can probably counter all of my claims but I don't care. I know I'm right and _Remy_ knows I'm right."

"Of course love, you have my unconditional love and support", Remus said and turned back to Lily. "We'll make sure Harry gets through this, one way or another."

"I know you will Remus", she said and gave him a hug. "Just don't forget to keep an eye on each other as well. Dumbledore seems to want to get rid of you for some reason… and I don't doubt he will use any means necessary."

"Okay enough Lily", James said and they turned to him. "I've come to expect these wild accusations from Remus and from Peter but you too?"

"James", Lily said sharply and got up. "I know you don't believe in Peter or Remus but _I_ do. There is something going on here and Dumbledore is behind it. I know that you have grown up thinking he is above wrong and above everyone else. But James, Dumbledore makes mistakes and he is capable of faults."

"Dumbledore only does what he thinks is right", Sirius jumped in to defend his best friend.

"Like sending Harry away with me without telling anyone?" Remus asked calmly.

"He… the _Imperius_ made him do it", James tried.

"Really?" Remus asked. "You _really_ believe that Dumbledore would let someone cast that curse on him without putting up a fight? Do you really think any of the Death Eaters were capable of that? The only one that might have had a chance to do that is locked away in a Austrian prison for life _and_ as far as I know he's still there. Look, James… Sirius", Remus got up as well. "I don't _want_ to believe Dumbledore is behind all this but there is something _wrong_ here."

"Which is?" James asked.

"Have you not been listening!?" Lily yelled at him and stalked up to her husband. "Have you not listened to a word Remus, Peter and I have told you?"

"Lily", Dorian said and grabbed her arm, pulling her slowly back.

"What", she spat angrily.

"Look at their eyes", Dorian whispered. Remus keen hearing picked it up and he followed Dorian's advice and looked at James' eyes. Instead of the warm hazel colour he was used to he noticed that there was something… off with them. They were still hazel but now… now they were cold, almost cloudy as well. Remus hurriedly looked at Sirius and noticed the same thing with his eyes. It was if the sharpness and mischief in their eyes were gone. Lily noticed as well and in one fell swoop she and Remus had pulled their wands, aimed at their friends and shouted:

" _Finite Incantantem!_ " James and Sirius dropped to the floor and Dorian squawked when he saw a black liquid pour out from their eyes… as if they were crying black tears. Lily covered her mouth with her hand and Remus growled. Someone had enchanted his friends and he could bet good money on who.

"Get them to S:t Mungos", Remus told Lily gently. "I'll call the Weasleys so they can meat you there."

"We'll come by as soon as the school day is over", Dorian assured her and Lily nodded stiffly before levitating her husband and his best friend to the fireplace so she could floo out with them. When she was gone Dorian turned to Remus and saw fury like no other on his face.

"Right", Dorian said and jumped onto his husband and wrestled him to the floor before he could do something very un-Remy-like… also known as something stupid.

* * *

If Harry had thought that matters would improve once everyone got used to the idea of him being champion, the afternoon showed him how mistaken he was. He could no longer avoid the rest of the school once he was back at lessons - and it was clear that the rest of the school, just like the Gryffindors, thought Harry had entered himself for the tournament. Unlike the Gryffindors, however, they did not seem impressed.

The Hufflepuffs, who were usually on excellent terms with the Gryffindors, had turned remarkably cold toward the whole lot of them. One Herbology lesson was enough to demonstrate this. It was plain that the Hufflepuffs felt that Harry had stolen their champion's glory; a feeling exacerbated, perhaps, by the fact that Hufflepuff House very rarely got any glory, and that Cedric was one of the few who had ever given them any, having beaten Gryffindor once at Quidditch. Ernie Macmillan and Justin FinchFletchley, with whom Harry normally got on very well, did not talk to him even though they were repotting Bouncing Bulbs at the same tray - though they did laugh rather unpleasantly when one of the Bouncing Bulbs wriggled free from Harry's grip and smacked him hard in the face.

Ron and Hermione weren't talking to Harry either. Neville sat between them, making very forced conversation, but though all three answered him normally, they avoided making eye contact with each other. Harry sighed after class and headed for the Great Hall, when he got there however he and the rest of the school got a small shock.

Behind the Head Table hung four banners. On the far left the Durmstrang's double-headed crimson eagle hung proudly. On the far left Beauxbatons' golden wands, flowers and stars hung like a beautiful pictures on a bleak wall. Beside Durmstrang's banner hung the banner of Hogwarts with its four houses and school motto. In between the banners of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons hung a new one. A dark banner with a crescent moon at the top, shining over what Harry knew was the roof of circus tent and silhouetted against the crescent moon was a howling wolf. At the bottom in silver letters was written:

" _Nos autem vobis quem stabam._ "

Harry smiled, Dorian it seemed had gone all out with this and if the smug look on the man's face was anything to go by as he sat on the Head table twirling Remus' wand between his fingers he was very proud of it. He winked at Harry and nodded towards the chamber behind the table. Harry hurried towards it and when he got inside he noticed a new school uniform waiting for him. He hurriedly changed into it and hurried back into the Great Hall. When he did everyone looked at him. A few girls giggled and blushed and Harry didn't really see why… until he caught his reflection in one of the trays on the Head Table. He was wearing black pants with purple stitches down the side, he had not noticed that before. His shoes were nice, black polished shoes. He wore a black turtle neck and over that a dark tailcoat that went from black to dark purple and when he moved the sparkles on it made it look as if he wore a piece of the night sky. He also wore gloves made of leather, but with only half fingers. He blushed and walked towards the Gryffindor table. However Dorian blocked his path.

"Hm…" he said. "Good but there is something missing." He started walking around Harry while tapping his lip with Remus' wand. Harry blushed while everyone in the room watched them.

"Aha!" Dorian said and took his bowler hat from his head and put it on Harry's. "Perfect!" He turned to the hall. "May I introduce you to the fourth champion, Harry Potter representing the School of the Full Moon. _Nos autem vobis quem stabam_!" Then he howled and Remus shook his head before joining him. Sinistra, Sprout and Hooch stared at him but then Hooch laughed an joined in. As did the Weasley twins and a few others. Dorian winked at Harry and led him over to the Gryffindor table with an arm slung around his shoulders. Harry sat down next to Neville while Dorian returned to his seat next to Remus. A Remus Harry noticed looked a little annoyed. Harry didn't know why but guessed it had something to do with this whole tournament. He heard giggles from the girls nearby and Harry blushed and tried to keep his head down. However Fred and George had other ideas. They leaned over the table and grinned at him.

"What?" he asked.

"So you are not a Hogwarts champion?" Fred asked.

"No."

"But you are a champion for another school?" George asked.

"Yes."

"Wicked", they said together. "How did you manage that?"

"Dorian came up with this stupid idea to make the other headmasters less angry", Harry explained. "I wish it will work with the 'Puffs as well."

"Probably", Neville said. "If you win Hogwarts won't win and Diggory is our champion."

"Was it Dorian that helped you put your name in?" Angelina asked.

"Don't be stupid", Hermione said. "Dorian is a Muggle. He could not have affected the Goblet. Only a really powerful wizard could."

"Like Professor Lupin?" Seamus asked. "He helped the two of you right?"

"No", Harry said. "He's as worried about this as my mum… I didn't want to enter this stupid competition."

"Well you did anyway", Fred and George said and both took a swig of their drinks and then the grin slid off their faces. "Uh oh." At once the two sprung up from their seats and jumped onto the table. All eyes were on the twins as they belted out _I Would Walk 500 Miles_ by the Proclaimers, Harry only knew that because his mother loved to listen to Muggle radio. The twins sang loudly, falsely and danced a silly jig. They looked horrified and Harry turned to the Slytherin table where a very smug-looking Blaise Zabini sat. The twins kept singing and when the teachers tried to stop them they just danced out of aim of their wands. Blaise winked at Harry and discreetly waved his wand and now the background music to the real song was heard as well. Harry gaped, how did Blaise do that? He also noticed Theo, Daphne and Tracey laugh loudly. Dorian got up and pulled Sinistra with him and started dancing with her. Sinistra blushed a bit but soon allowed him to lead her along the floor. More students got up and started clapping in beat to the music, some even danced. Harry looked over at Blaise again and his wide grin faltered a little. Blaise had Daphne in his arms and danced with her while Theo danced with Tracey and a few other Slytherins danced as well. Lee Jordan and Angelina Johnson danced past Harry and he was awoken from his stupor by Parvati Patil grabbing his arm and dragging him into a dance. The room filled with laughter until the song was over and both twins collapsed head first into the pie that was served for lunch. Only they had moved to the Slytherin table for the last chorus so the pie was right in the middle of the Slytherin table. They lifted their now food-covered faces and panted. Blaise leaned down to them.

"Gotcha", he said and stalked out in an almost Snape like swirl of robes.

* * *

Harry noticed a change directly after lunch. The Gryffindors seemed upset he was not representing them anymore, the Hufflepuffs were happy again, the Ravenclaws didn't care and the Slytherins just got worse. With they, he meant Malfoy, went on and on about how Harry was too good to represent Hogwarts so to make him happy they made up a school for him. Harry sighed, he would have been looking forward to seeing Hagrid under normal circumstances, but Care of Magical Creatures meant seeing the Slytherins too. Predictably, Malfoy arrived at Hagrid's cabin with his familiar sneer firmly in place.

"Ah, look, boys, it's the champion," he said to Crabbe and Goyle the moment he got within earshot of Harry. "Got your autograph books? Better get a signature now, because I doubt he's going to be around much longer... Half the Triwizard champions have died... how long d'you reckon you're going to last, Potter? Ten minutes into the first task's my bet."

Crabbe and Goyle guffawed sycophantically.

"Well at least that is far longer than _you_ would Malfoy", a warm voice said behind Harry and Harry had to smile when he felt the presence of Blaise Zabini standing beside him.

"Again", Malfoy spat. "Honestly Zabini why do you keep standing up for this loser?"

"Because it annoys you", Blaise said.

"I think you are forgetting your place Zabini", Pansy spat at him.

"Not really", Blaise replied coolly. "Have you forgotten yours?" Harry gaped. Blaise was looking very different right now. He was standing tall and looking down his nose at Pansy. Harry got reminded of why so many thought Blaise was an arrogant asshole because right now he would give Lucius Malfoy a run for his money when it came to acting as if he was superior to everyone else. However Harry noticed Daphne and Tracey giggle behind his back and understood that this was an act, an act that had won Blaise his place on top of the Slytherin food-chain.

"Y-you have no power anymore Zabini", Pansy stuttered. "Your mother disowned you."

"So? Does that affect my skill with a wand or my standings with the heir of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Nott?"

"No…"

"And does it affect my grades and my general intellect?"

"No…"

"So I am still the same intelligent and powerful wizard that I was before that letter came. I am almost as influential, almost as rich because I have my own account that Lady Zabini cannot touch. I am still the Heir of some noble house and this ring proves it", he held up his hand. "So tell me Parkinson, am I beneath you now? Am I no longer a powerful wizard not to be trifled with? Am I not still the same person that I was before? Are you really stupid enough to no be afraid of me?"

"I… you are… I mean no… I mean…" she hurriedly hid behind Crabbe and Goyle and Blaise snorted and fixed his robes.

"Malfoy next time you should fight your own battles instead of having your guard dog do it for you."

"Shut it Zabini", Malfoy spat and pulled his wand.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Malfoy."

"Why, because your ring will zap me?"

"No because the teacher is standing right behind you."

Malfoy twirled around and noticed Hagrid coming towards them. He hurriedly put his wand away. Blaise winked at Harry who laughed as Hagrid carried the tower of crates, each containing a very large Blast-Ended Skrewt closer. To the class's horror, Hagrid proceeded to explain that the reason the skrewts had been killing one another was an excess of pent-up energy, and that the solution would be for each student to fix a leash on a skrewt and take it for a short walk. The only good thing about this plan was that it distracted Malfoy completely.

"Take this thing for a walk?" he repeated in disgust, staring into one of the boxes. "And where exactly are we supposed to fix the leash? Around the stinger, the blasting end, or the sucker?"

"Roun' the middle," said Hagrid, demonstrating. "Er - yeh might want ter put on yer dragon-hide gloves, jus' as an extra precaution, like. Harry, you come here an' help me with this big one..."

Hagrid's real intention, however, was to talk to Harry away from the rest of the class. He waited until everyone else had set off with their skrewts, then turned to Harry and said, very seriously:

"So - yer competin', Harry. In the tournament. School champion."

"For the school Dorian made up," Harry corrected him.

Hagrid's beetle-black eyes looked very anxious under his wild eyebrows.

"No idea who put yeh in fer it, Harry?"

"You believe I didn't do it, then?" said Harry, concealing with difficulty the rush of gratitude he felt at Hagrid's words.

"Course I do," Hagrid grunted. "Yeh say it wasn' you, an' I believe yeh - an' Dumbledore believes yer, an' all." Harry fought the urge to snort.

"Wish I knew who did do it," he said bitterly.

The pair of them looked out over the lawn; the class was widely scattered now, and all in great difficulty. The skrewts were now over three feet long, and extremely powerful. No longer shell-less and colourless, they had developed a kind of thick, greyish, shiny armour. They looked like a cross between giant scorpions and elongated crabs- but still without recognizable heads or eyes. They had become immensely strong and very hard to control.

"Look like they're havin' fun, don' they?" Hagrid said happily. Harry assumed he was talking about the skrewts, because his classmates certainly weren't; every now and then, with an alarming bang, one of the skrewts' ends would explode, causing it to shoot forward several yards, and more than one person was being dragged along on their stomach, trying desperately to get back on their feet. Harry did notice however that Blaise had no trouble keeping hold of his skrewt. Blasted werewolf-strenght and endurance. That was so not fair.

"Ah, I don' know, Harry," Hagrid sighed suddenly, looking back down at him with a worried expression on his face. "School champion, everythin' seems ter happen ter you, doesn' it?"

Harry didn't answer. Yes, everything did seem to happen to him.. that was more or less what Hermione had said as they had walked around the lake, and that was the reason, according to her, that Ron was no longer talking to him. Wait, one thing did not happen to him… but it had happened to Blaise. Harry looked for him and saw him near the water watching Malfoy jump into the water to put out his robes that had caught on fire. Well these Skrewts seemed to be good for something at least.

* * *

Blaise walked into the Slytherin common room and as soon as he did all conversations stopped. He rolled his eyes and walked towards the couch where his friends were sitting, but even they stopped talking when he came over.

"Now what?" he asked as he sat down. As a reply Daphne handed him the newspaper where it said his mother's trial was in two days. Blaise rolled his eyes and put it aside and got his books out.

"Are you not going to comment on it?" Daphne asked curiously.

"Why should I?" Blaise said. "Everyone else will do a much better job at it."

"Did you know she did all this?" Tracey asked carefully.

"Yes but she bound me with an Unbreakable Vow so I had no way of telling anyone about it… until she made it null."

"How?" Theo asked.

"By disowning me and telling me she is no longer my mother", Blaise said and snorted. "She really is a stupid woman you know. The vow she made was that as long as she is my mother I cannot tell anyone of what she did. Well… she renounced the title herself and went through all that trouble to publicly disown me."

"So she is putting herself away", Daphne said and smiled a cold smile. "Stupid woman."

"Very", Blaise agreed and looked up when Malfoy sat down in a chair opposite them. "Can I help you Malfoy?"

"Yes", Malfoy said. "You've changed Zabini."

"I know."

"You talk more, act more and you are no longer as emotionless. Why is that?"

"Well eleven years of locked away emotions tend to render a person emotionless."

"I do not follow."

"Which is nothing new for you Malfoy. Now was there something you wanted or are you just trying to scope out sweet intel for daddy dearest?"

"Why these constant insults against me?"

"Because you are a despicable human being?"

"There it is again."

"You are also a spoilt brat who thinks he is better than he really is."

"You know very well that is not-"

"What? Not true? Honestly Malfoy everyone in this little group right here has higher grades than you. Nott is the most influential wizard here and according to some I am the most powerful. What are you?"

"I'll have you know that my father-"

"Is not here at the moment so he cannot touch me."

"No but he can-"

"What, go after my family? My mother? Newsflash Malfoy I don't have any family and my mother disowned me. Whatever leverage you might have had against me is now gone. Which means I can do whatever I want against you and you can't do squat about it."

"Oh yeah?" Malfoy asked, his face red in anger.

"Yeah."

"Well I know your secret Zabini."

"Which is?"

"You really want the whole common room to know?"

"Sure I have nothing to hide."

"Oh really? What about the fact that you are _gay_?"

The entire common room was quiet and then Blaise Zabini, the stone-faced prince of Slytherin started to laugh. He laughed so much he nearly cried and he nearly fell off his seat on the sofa. Everyone else just stared at him. No one had seen him react like that before. Blaise laughed in both amusement and relief. He had sounded cocky but after he had urged Malfoy to spill his secret he had realized that maybe Snape had let his condition slip. He had done it before and Draco Malfoy was his favourite student. What if he really did let that secret slip? When it was just another rumour about Blaise being gay it was both a relief _and_ hilarious. Blaise dried a tear from his eye and looked at Malfoy.

"Oh Draco, Draco, Draco", he said. " _That's_ all you can come up with? The whole school already thinks I'm gay, heck even the ghosts gossip about it. You really think you can get me through my sexual orientation?"

"I…" Malfoy didn't know what to say. He was sure that would rattle the other teen, not make him laugh!

"You are so stupid at times it's almost endearing", Blaise sniggered. "Do you really mean it has taken you four years of school and almost 9 years of "friendship" to figure out I am gay? Honestly mate how blind are you? I thought the whole school already knew this. Then again your head is so far up your ass that you can only see your own bullshit." At that Theo burst out laughing as did Tracey, Daphne, Astoria and Adrian Pucey to name a few. Malfoy blushed and hurriedly left the common room. Blaise just shook his head and returned to his book. Being the quiet stone-faced Slytherin was great, but being the one in tune with his emotions was better.

* * *

Remus waited until the last student was out of his classroom before hurrying to his office, grabbed the Floo Powder and headed to S:t Mungos. He ignored the with at the reception desk because he could pick up Lily's scent and hurried towards it. He found her in a private room where she sat between James and Sirius' beds. She was holding James' hand while keeping an eye on Sirius. Remus sat down in a chair beside her.

"How are they?" he asked.

"Fine", Lily replied. "Well they are still unconscious while Andromeda is trying to find out what exactly is doing this." She motioned for the still oily black tears coming out from underneath the two men's eyelids. Remus shuddered a little and took Sirius' hand so that the other man would know he was not alone, wherever he was.

"I'm sorry I didn't notice something was wrong", he told her.

"I didn't either", she replied.

"True, but I should have realized as soon as they didn't support Peter or me… the Marauders always had each other's backs. Always. When they refused to believe Peter in the Shack last year I should have noticed that something was wrong."

"Remus", Lily said and looked at him. "I didn't notice either and I saw them _every_ day. Who knows how long this spell has been on them. What if it has been since the war and I missed it all this time or God forbid… I'm under it too."

"I don't think you are", Remus said and looked into her eyes. "Your eyes are the same as always."

"Then why them and not me or you?"

"Because", Remus said and thought a bit. "Because if this is Dumbledore's doing he would use it to turn the wizarding world against us."

"What do you mean? That no one would believe us, a muggleborn and a werewolf over the lords of two of the most powerful wizarding families?"

"That is exactly what I mean. If it came down to it and we'd have to face the Wizengamot who do you think they would believe? The two Lords that also happen to be star Aurors or the muggleborn witch with her own potions-shop and the werewolf teacher?"

"Well when you put it like that", Lily said and snorted. "Dumbledore would see it as the perfect opportunity to get rid of us. He doesn't want you at Hogwarts because you are a competent teacher, but me? Why would he want to get rid of me?"

"Because you are the one person that James and Harry… and Sirius will always listen to. If you say jump they will. Without you Dumbledore can control them… I believe he is trying to make it look as if Peter or I killed you and to make sure Sirius and James doesn't suspect a thing he has blinded them with this… darkness." Remus looked at the black tears again.

"We need to stop him Remus Evans", Lily said and looked at her husband.

"I know but we don't have any proof yet. The Wizengamot would never believe our memories over Dumbledore's word. Why do you think they just took his word for it at my trial?"

"We have to expose him somehow… how much of that serum did Dorian make?"

"Enough to make the whole school tell the truth." Remus looked at her and saw an almost evil grin on her face. "Ooooh you're good. Now the question is how to get it into the headmaster."

"Well, well, well", a voice said from the door and a brown-haired healer stood in the door with a somewhat smug look on her face. "Remus Lupin, you finally drag your ass over to say hello?"

"Andy", Remus chuckled and got up to give the woman a hug. She hugged him back before slapping him up the head. "Ow!"

"Took you long enough", Andromeda said and held up a scolding finger. "Did you forget I existed? Did you forget how to write? Oh or did you really go out of your way to avoid me? Remus Lupin what do you have to say for yourself?"

"Uh…"

"Wow very intelligent and I always thought that out of the four of you troublemakers you were the one that was actually intelligent."

"Andy be nice", Lily giggled. "Remus' life has been really hectic since his resurrection."

"For your information I did not resurrect", Remus turned to Lily. "I simply came out of hiding."

"Then you ran away and joined the circus", Andromeda said and crossed her arms while cocking an eyebrow.

"Yes well I didn't have much of a choice in the joining matter."

"And got married", Lily pointed out.

"I-"

"WHAT!?" Andromeda boomed. "You got married without telling me!? Remus John Lupin-husband's name how dare you get married without telling me!?"

"In my defence I only told Lily", Remus said and held up his hands in defence.

"That does _not_ make it better! Now explain yourself young man."

"This is all your fault", Remus said over his shoulder to his two sleeping friends.

"Don't go blaming them, they don't know any better", Lily said with a smile on her face. "Now explain to us why you ran away to the circus, got married, adopted a child and got a steady job at Hogwarts without informing Andy."

"A child!?" Andromeda shrieked and Remus glared at Lily before turning back to his friends.

"Thanks for your backup guys", he growled. "You are _so_ helpful."

"An'y don' mess wi' ma Mooey", Sirius slurred and Lily and Remus stared at each other and then Sirius.

"Padfoot?" Remus asked and took his hand. "Can you hear me?"

"'m sleey", Sirius mumbled.

"James", Lily asked and held her husband's hand to her cheek. "Do you hear me? Can you feel me with you?"

"Lily", James slurred.

"Open your eyes Potter or I will curse your balls off."

"Evans be nice", Sirius mumbled.

"Andromeda can we do something", Remus asked and turned to her and she nodded.

"I found the curse", she said. "It is a very old curse called… something in Japanese. Which roughly translates to the _Obscuring curse_. It obscures the victim's view of the true world. They will see only what the caster wants them to see."

"Like them not seeing that Lily and I are right", Remus said.

"Well aren't you always right?" Andromeda asked with a small smile. "It is said that this was the curse used to the woman that inspired the Muggle story of _Snow White_. In the original story the dwarves found her with black tears running down her cheeks from the poison in the apple. In reality she got cursed by this curse and she believed that the apple was poisoned so she 'died' from it and she also believed the same thing of the comb and the bodices in the story. The worst part was that the queen was not responsible… it was the prince and his seven demon servants… not dwarves. The queen only tried to save her from them. But that part of the story was too horrible to tell."

"So is there a way to break the curse", Lily asked and held her husband's hand tighter.

"A true love's kiss?" Andromeda said seriously. The room fell into silence.

"Are you serious", Remus asked dryly.

"No I am", Sirius mumbled sleepily.

"Shut it Padfoot", Remus said.

"Of course I'm not serious", Andromeda said and raised her want. "I admit my Japanese is a bit rusty." She rolled her sleeves up and raised her wand. "Here we go…" she said something in Japanese and a purple stream of light left her wand hitting first Sirius and then James. The black tears started pouring faster and for a moment Remus and Lily worried it hadn't worked until the blackness was replaced by normal tears and James and Sirius opened their eyes slowly. James looked at Lily and it felt as if he saw her for the first time in years. He reached out and caressed her cheek and she cried happy tears of joy. Sirius, being Sirius, just threw himself at Remus and hugged him tightly, like a long-lost teddy bear. Remus chuckled and hugged him back.

"I guess we have some things to talk about", James said after a bit and Remus and Lily laughed.

* * *

 **TBC Happy new year everybody!**

 **Nos autem vobis quem stabam according to Google Translate means: We Will Rock You... well when i tanslated from English to Latin that is. When I took the same sentance in Latin and translated that to English it meant something different so bear with me please?**


	38. Rita Skeeter

Part 38

Double Potions had always been a horrible experience, but these days it was nothing short of torture. Being shut in a dungeon for an hour and a half with Snape and the Slytherins was about the most unpleasant thing Harry could imagine. The only plus side of it was Blaise going out of his sneaky way to get back at Malfoy and his goons for Harry's sake. No one but Harry knew it was him and Malfoy got in trouble each time. However that did not fully stop the horrible experience. He had already struggled through one Friday's worth, with Nevile sitting next to him intoning "ignore them, ignore them, ignore them" under his breath, and he couldn't see why today should be any better.

* * *

When he and the Gryffindors arrived at Snape's dungeon after lunch, they found the Slytherins waiting outside, everyone but Blaise wearing a large badge on the front of his or her robes. Harry saw that they all bore the same message, in luminous red letters that burnt brightly in the dimly lit underground passage:

SUPPORT CEDRIC DIGGORY - THE REAL HOGWARTS CHAMPION!

"Like them, Potter?" said Malfoy loudly as Harry approached. "And this isn't all they do - look!"

He pressed his badge into his chest, and the message upon it vanished, to be replaced by another one, which glowed green:

POTTER STINKS!

The Slytherins howled with laughter. Each of them pressed their badges too, until the message POTTER STINKS was shining brightly all around Harry. He felt the heat rise in his face and neck.

"Oh very funny," Hermione said sarcastically to Pansy Parkinson and her gang of Slytherin girls, who were laughing harder than anyone, "really witty."

Ron was standing against the wall with Dean and Seamus. He wasn't laughing, but he wasn't sticking up for Harry either.

"Want one, Granger?" said Malfoy, holding out a badge to Hermione. "I've got loads. But don't touch my hand, now. I've just washed it, you see; don't want a Mudblood sliming it up."

Some of the anger Harry had been feeling for days and days seemed to burst through a dam in his chest. He had reached for his wand before he'd thought what he was doing. People all around them scrambled out of the way, backing down the corridor.

"Harry!" Hermione said warningly.

"Go on, then, Potter," Malfoy said quietly, drawing out his own wand. "Moody's not here to look after you now - do it, if you've got the guts-"

For a split second, they looked into each other's eyes, then, at exactly the same time, both acted.

"Funnunculus!" Harry yelled.

"Densaugeo!" screamed Malfoy.

Jets of light shot from both wands, hit each other in midair, and ricocheted off at angles - Harry's hit Goyle in the face, and Malfoy's hit Hermione. Goyle bellowed and put his hands to his nose, where great ugly boils were springing up - Hermione, whimpering in panic, was clutching her mouth.

"Hermione!"

Ron had hurried forward to see what was wrong with her; Harry turned and saw Ron dragging Hermione's hand away from her face. It wasn't a pretty sight. Hermione's front teeth - already larger than average - were now growing at an alarming rate; she was looking more and more like a beaver as her teeth elongated, past her bottom lip, toward her chin - panic-stricken, she felt them and let out a terrified cry.

"And what is all this noise about?" said a soft, deadly voice.

Snape had arrived. The Slytherins clamoured to give their explanations; Snape pointed a long yellow finger at Malfoy and said, "Explain."

"Potter attacked me, sir -"

"We attacked each other at the same time!" Harry shouted.

"- and he hit Goyle - look -"

Snape examined Goyle, whose face now resembled something that would have been at home in a book on poisonous fungi.

"Hospital wing, Goyle," Snape said calmly.

"Malfoy got Hermione!" Ron said. "Look!"

He forced Hermione to show Snape her teeth - she was doing her best to hide them with her hands, though this was difficult as they had now grown down past her collar. Pansy Parkinson and the other Slytherin girls were doubled up with silent giggles, pointing at Hermione from behind Snape's back.

Snape looked coldly at Hermione, then said, "I see no difference."

Hermione let out a whimper; her eyes filled with tears, she turned on her heel and ran, ran all the way up the corridor and out of sight. Snape turned to the Gryffindors.

"Let's see," he said, in his silkiest voice. "Fifty points from Gryffindor and a detention each for Potter and Weasley. Now get inside, or it'll be a week's worth of detentions."

"You can't do that", a voice said behind them and everyone turned around, including Snape to look at Blaise Zabini. His face was passive but Harry could see the mischief burning in his eyes. He looked so much like Remus in that moment that Harry had to smile.

"What was that Mr. Zabini", Snape asked.

"You heard me. You can't deduct points from Ha-Potter… sir."

"And why not Mr. Zabini?"

"Because Harry is an exchange student from the School of the Fullmoon and is only temporarily staying in the Gryffindor dorm. He is not a member of Gryffindor House therefore you cannot deduct or award points Sir."

"But I am still expected to grade his work is that it?" Snape spat.

"Yes sir", Blaise said politely. "As I said he is still a student here, just an exchange student on an exchange program. However if you are still in the mood to deduct points maybe you should have a look at the written bullying displayed before you."

"What written bullying?"

"Oh I am sorry sir, I was not aware of your eyesight failing in the dim light, my humblest apologize." Blaise bowed politely and Snape glared at him and then at his precious snakes.

"Fifteen points from each Slytherin wearing those badges. I hope that your essays live up to the work you put in those." With that he stormed into the dungeon and his students all followed. The Slytherins glaring at Blaise as they passed him. Blaise just rolled his eyes and entered last. He noticed Harry at the back of the dungeon, alone. Weasley was sitting with Finnegan and Thomas. Blaise shrugged and walked over and sat down next to Harry. Which earned him a small smile from Harry and glares from his House mates. Blaise ignored the last and winked at Harry before sitting down. Harry noticed Ron bristle in anger.

"Antidotes!" said Snape, looking around at them all, his cold black eyes glittering unpleasantly. "You should all have prepared your recipes now. I want you to brew them carefully, and then, we will be selecting someone on whom to test one..."

Snape's eyes met Harry's, and Harry knew what was coming. Snape was going to poison him. Harry imagined picking up his cauldron, and sprinting to the front of the class, and bringing it down on Snape's greasy head - And then a knock on the dungeon door burst in on Harry's thoughts. It was Colin Creevey; he edged into the room, beaming at Harry, and walked up to Snape's desk at the front of the room.

"Yes?" said Snape curtly.

"Please, sir, I'm supposed to take Harry Potter upstairs", Colin stuttered out in fear.

Snape stared down his hooked nose at Colin, whose smile faded from his eager face.

"Potter has another hour of Potions to complete," said Snape coldly. "He will come upstairs when this class is finished."

Colin went pink.

"Sir - sir, Mr. Bagman wants him," he said nervously. "All the champions have got to go, I think they want to take photographs..."

Harry would have given anything he owned to have stopped Colin saying those last few words. He chanced half a glance at Ron, but Ron was staring determinedly at the ceiling.

"Very well, very well," Snape snapped. "Potter, leave your things here, I want you back down here later to test your antidote."

"Please, sir - he's got to take his things with him," squeaked Cohn. "All the champions..."

"Very well!" said Snape. "Potter - take your bag and get out of my sight!"

Harry swung his bag over his shoulder, got up, and headed for the door.

"It's amazing, isn't it, Harry?" said Colin, starting to speak the moment Harry had closed the dungeon door behind him. "Isn't it, though? You being champion?"

"Yeah, really amazing," said Harry heavily as they set off toward the steps into the entrance hall. "What do they want photos for, Colin?"

" _The Daily Prophet_ , I think!"

"Great," said Harry dully. "Exactly what I need. More publicity."

"Good luck!" said Colin when they had reached the right room. Harry knocked on the door and entered.

* * *

He was in a fairly small classroom; most of the desks had been pushed away to the back of the room, leaving a large space in the middle; three of them, however, had been placed end-to-end in front of the blackboard and covered with a long length of velvet. Five chairs had been set behind the velvet-covered desks, and Ludo Bagman was sitting in one of them, talking to a witch Harry had never seen before, who was wearing magenta robes.

Viktor Krum was standing moodily in a corner as usual and not talking to anybody. Cedric and Fleur were in conversation. Fleur looked a good deal happier than Harry had seen her so far; she kept throwing back her head so that her long silvery hair caught the light. A paunchy man, holding a large black camera that was smoking slightly, was watching Fleur out of the corner of his eye. Bagman suddenly spotted Harry, got up quickly, and bounded forward.

"Ah, here he is! Champion number four! In you come, Harry, in you come... nothing to worry about, it's just the wand weighing ceremony, the rest of the judges will be here in a moment-"

"Wand weighing?" Harry repeated nervously.

"We have to check that your wands are fully functional, no problems, you know, as they're your most important tools in the tasks ahead," said Bagman. "The expert's upstairs now with Dumbledore. And then there's going to be a little photo shoot. This is Rita Skeeter," he added, gesturing toward the witch in magenta robes. "She's doing a small piece on the tournament for the _Daily Prophet_."

"Maybe not that small, Ludo," said Rita Skeeter, her eyes on Harry.

Her hair was set in elaborate and curiously rigid curls that contrasted oddly with her heavy-jawed face. She wore jewelled spectacles. The thick fingers clutching her crocodile-skin handbag ended in two-inch nails, painted crimson.

"I wonder if I could have a little word with Harry before we start?" she said to Bagman, but still gazing fixedly at Harry. "The youngest champion, you know...to add a bit of colour?"

"Certainly!" cried Bagman. "That is - if Harry has no objection?"

"Harry may not but _I_ do", Lily Potter said as she swept into the room, Dorian in wolf-form at her side. "I was told he was to be interviewed and since he is not of age, here I am. And he will _not_ be interviewed by _you_ Skeeter." She walked up to her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. Before Rita Skeeter could say a word, the door opened again. Albus Dumbledore stood there along with Crouch, Karkaroff and Madame Maxime.

"Dumbledore!" cried Rita Skeeter, with every appearance of delight. "How are you? I hope you saw my piece over the summer about the International Confederation of Wizards' Conference?"

"Enchantingly nasty," said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "I particularly enjoyed your description of me as an obsolete dingbat."

Rita Skeeter didn't look remotely abashed.

"I was just making the point that some of your ideas are a little old-fashioned, Dumbledore, and that many wizards in the street-"

"I will be delighted to hear the reasoning behind the rudeness, Rita," said Dumbledore, with a courteous bow and a smile, "but I'm afraid we will have to discuss the matter later. The Weighing of the Wands is about to start."

He motioned Harry away from her, to Harry's delight. The other champions were now sitting in chairs near the door, and he sat down quickly next to Cedric. His mother stood behind his chair, holding a hand on his shoulder for support. Rita Skeeter settled herself down in a corner; Harry saw her slip a parchment out of her bag, spread it on her knee, suck the end of the Quick-Quotes Quill, and place it on the parchment.

"May I introduce Mr. Ollivander?" said Dumbledore, taking his place at the judges' table and talking to the champions. "He will be checking your wands to ensure that they are in good condition before the tou-"

He got no further before the door opened again and Remus entered with a _tiny_ old woman. She was walking in front of him and scolding him it sounded like. Harry recognized her, it was Jem. She had her hair in a tight bun and glasses that nearly covered her entire face. She was as short as Flitwick and dressed in elegant purple robes. She carried a big black handbag, as big as herself and an umbrella in the other hand.

"Why were you about to start without me?" she asked as she walked into the room. "How rude! Here I am, getting manhandled from my home to come here as headmistress of the School of the Fullmoon and you do not have the decency to… Dorian Taylor-Lupin transform back and greet me properly this instant!" Dorian hurriedly did and Harry sniggered when he saw the grown man look like a little boy getting yelled at by his mother.

"Sorry Jem", he said and shuffled his feet.

"Don't slouch!" she said and poked him with the umbrella. "Hm you're too skinny. Remus why are you not feeding your husband?"

"Jem we eat the food prepared for us by", Remus began.

"No excuses Remus!" she said and poked him with the umbrella. "Now find me a chair with a big cushion so I can see over this table! My word what have things come to these days?" Remus hurriedly conjured up a chair and a big cushion for her to sit at. She grumbled all the way over to it and then gave Dorian a look.

"Well?" she said.

"My apologies ma'am", Dorian said and offered her his hand so she could climb the chair. She sat down and realized she was next to Maxime.

"Oh Maxie darling how are you", she said happily.

"H'I am well Jem", Maxime said and smiled at the tiny woman. "'ow are you?"

"Dreadful, this castle is so cold and the stone is not good for my arthritis. Remus be a dear and fetch me a BIG cup of tea."

"Yes ma'am", Remus said and hurriedly left.

"And no honey!"

"Yes ma'am!"

"Dorian go make sure he does things properly."

"Yes ma'am", Dorian said and dashed off.

"No running indoors!"

"YES MA'AM!"

"And no shouting!" Jem called. "They will think we are uncivilized fools!" The room was quiet, then the four champions started laughing. Especially Harry and Cedric who'd never seen Remus and Dorian looking like little scolded boys before. Jem smiled proudly and made herself comfortable. Dumbledore cleared his throat.

"Uh well", he said. "As I was saying, Mr. Ollivander if you please?"

Harry looked around, and with a jolt of surprise saw the old wizard with large, pale eyes standing quietly by the window.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, could we have you first, please?" said Mr. Ollivander, stepping into the empty space in the middle of the room.

Fleur Delacour swept over to Mr. Ollivander and handed him her wand.

"Hmm..." he said.

He twirled the wand between his long fingers like a baton and it emitted a number of pink and gold sparks. Then he held it chose to his eyes and examined it carefully.

"Yes," he said quietly, "nine and a half inches... inflexible… rosewood... and containing... dear me..."

"An 'air from ze 'ead of a veela," said Fleur. "One of my grandmuzzer's."

"Yes," said Mr. Ollivander, "Yes, I've never used veela hair myself, of course. I find it makes for rather temperamental wands... however, to each his own, and if this suits you..."

Mr. Ollivander ran his fingers along the wand, apparently checking for scratches or bumps; then he muttered, "Orchideous!" and a bunch of flowers burst from the wand tip.

"Very well, very well, it's in fine working order," said Mr. Ollivander, scooping up the flowers and handing them to Fleur with her wand. "Mr. Diggory, you next."

Fleur glided back to her seat, smiling at Cedric as he passed her.

"Ah, now, this is one of mine, isn't it?" said Mr. Ollivander, with much more enthusiasm, as Cedric handed over his wand. "Yes, I remember it well. Containing a single hair from the tail of a particularly fine male unicorn... must have been seventeen hands; nearly gored me with his horn after I plucked his tail. Twelve and a quarter inches... ash... pleasantly springy. It's in fine condition... You treat it regularly?"

"Polished it last night," said Cedric, grinning.

Harry looked down at his own wand. He could see finger marks all over it. He gathered a fistful of robe from his knee and tried to rub it clean surreptitiously. Several gold sparks shot out of the end of it. Fleur Delacour gave him a very patronizing look, and he desisted. While his mother sniggered behind him. Mr. Ollivander sent a stream of silver smoke rings across the room from the tip of Cedric's wand, pronounced himself satisfied, and then said:

"Mr. Krum, if you please."

Viktor Krum got up and slouched, round-shouldered and duck-footed, toward Mr. Ollivander. He thrust out his wand and stood scowling, with his hands in the pockets of his robes.

"Hmm," said Mr. Ollivander, "this is a Gregorovitch creation, unless I'm much mistaken? A fine wand-maker, though the styling is never quite what I... however..."

He lifted the wand and examined it minutely, turning it over and over before his eyes.

"Yes... hornbeam and dragon heartstring?" he shot at Krum, who nodded. "Rather thicker than one usually sees... quite rigid... ten and a quarter inches... Avis!"

The hornbeam wand let off a blast hike a gun, and a number of small, twittering birds flew out of the end and through the open window into the watery sunlight.

"Good," said Mr. Ollivander, handing Krum back his wand. "Which leaves... Mr. Potter."

Harry got to his feet and walked past Krum to Mr. Ollivander. He handed over his wand.

"Aaaah, yes," said Mr. Ollivander, his pale eyes suddenly gleaming. "Yes, yes, yes. How well I remember."

Harry could remember too. He could remember it as though it had happened yesterday. Four summers ago, on his eleventh birthday, he had entered Mr. Ollivander's shop with his parents and Padfoot to buy a wand. Mr. Ollivander had taken his measurements and then started handing him wands to try. Harry had waved what felt like every wand in the shop, until at last he had found the one that suited him. His wand was made of holly, eleven inches long, and contained a single feather from the tail of a phoenix. Mr. Ollivander had been very surprised that Harry had been so compatible with this wand.

"Curious," he had said, "curious," and not until Harry asked what was curious had Mr. Ollivander explained that the phoenix feather in Harry's wand had come from the same bird that had supplied the core of Lord Voldemort's. Harry had never shared this piece of information with anybody except Sirius and his parents. He was very fond of his wand, and as far as he was concerned its relation to Voldemort's wand was something it couldn't help. However, he really hoped that Mr. Ollivander wasn't about to tell the room about it. He had a funny feeling Rita Skeeter's Quick-Quotes Quill might just explode with excitement if he did. Mr. Ollivander spent much longer examining Harry's wand than anyone else's. Eventually, however, he made a fountain of wine shoot out of it, and handed it back to Harry, announcing that it was still in perfect condition.

"Thank you all," said Dumbledore, standing up at the judges' table. "You may go back to your lessons now - or perhaps it would be quicker just to go down to dinner, as they are about to end-"

Feeling that at last something had gone right today, Harry got up to leave, but the man with the black camera jumped up and cleared his throat.

"Photos, Dumbledore, photos!" cried Bagman excitedly. "All the judges and champions, what do you think, Rita?"

"Er - yes, let's do those first," said Rita Skeeter, whose eyes were upon Harry again. "And then perhaps some individual shots."

The photographs took a long time. Madame Maxime cast everyone else into shadow wherever she stood, and the photographer couldn't stand far enough back to get her into the frame; eventually she had to sit while everyone else stood around her. Karkaroff kept twirling his goatee around his finger to give it an extra curl; Krum, whom Harry would have thought would have been used to this sort of thing, skulked, half-hidden, at the back of the group. The photographer seemed keenest to get Fleur at the front, but Rita Skeeter kept hurrying forward and dragging Harry into greater prominence. Then she insisted on separate shots of all the champions. At last, they were free to go. He left his mother behind to deal with Rita Skeeter and Dumbledore. Harry was too hungry to stay and watch the carnage.

* * *

Harry went down to dinner. Hermione wasn't there - he supposed she was still in the hospital wing having her teeth fixed. He ate alone at the end of the table, then returned to Gryffindor Tower, thinking of all the extra work on _Summoning Charms_ that he had to do. Up in the dormitory, he came across Ron.

"You've had an owl," said Ron brusquely the moment he walked in. He was pointing at Harry's pillow. The school barn owl was waiting for him there.

"Oh - right," said Harry.

"And I've got to do detentions tomorrow night, Snape's dungeon," said Ron.

He then walked straight out of the room, not looking at Harry. For a moment, Harry considered going after him - he wasn't sure whether he wanted to talk to him or hit him, both seemed quite appealing - but the lure of the owl was too strong. Harry strode over to the barn owl, took the letter off its leg, and unrolled it.

 _Harry_

 _Sorry if I caused you trouble during Potions but I just couldn't stand the unfairness anymore. The Slytherins all hate me so I guess I know how you feel now. I managed to save your potion when Snape wasn't looking and he had to give you an E. Wanna meet up later and work on the DADA and transfiguration assignment? If you do, meet me in the library at 6. I also need your advice on something._

 _Sincerely the Monster Hunter._

Harry laughed when he saw the name at the bottom and hurriedly changed to go meet Blaise.

* * *

He found Blaise at his usual table in the library. He was not alone though, Luna sat beside him and they were whispering to each other. Harry could see where Hermione was coming from when she saw them like that. It really looked like they were plotting something and he hated to admit it, but he saw the similarity in looks between Malfoy and Luna. He also couldn't fight the jealousy that burnt deep in his stomach when he saw Luna holding Blaise's hand like that… in an almost comforting way. Harry walked over to them and when his shadow fell over them Blaise looked up at him.

"Hey", he said.

"Hi", Harry said and sat down opposite the two. "You wanted advice?"

"Um… yeah", Blaise said and let go of Luna's hand and ran his own over his face. "You are well… more used to… reporters and stuff."

"Not really", Harry said. "Why?"

"My mother's trial is tomorrow and I have to be there", Blaise whispered. "There's gonna be lots of journalists that will want to talk to me. Before mother always handled that and now I will have to handle it myself. And I thought… maybe you knew how to deal with them?"

"Ignore them", Harry said sincerely. "They can't write about you if you say nothing."

"And if my mother says something", Blaise asked and looked up at him. Harry understood what he meant and looked around to make sure no one was listening in. Then he reached over and grabbed Blaise's hand.

"If she does and the _Prophet_ print it just know that you will always have my support", he said and Blaise smiled warmly at him.

"And mine", Luna said loftily.

"Thanks guys", Blaise said and squeezed Harry's hand. "Now onto another dilemma… Flitwick."

"And why he is kind of stalking you?" Harry asked with a grin. Harry had noticed that wherever Blaise was Flitwick did not seem to be too far away.

"He wants me to become his duelling protégé", Blaise said and sighed.

"Wow that's amazing Blaise", Harry said with a grin.

"Yeah but… what if everyone finds out?" he looked.

"They'll be so jealous of you and they will respect you even more."

"Not about that… about the… well endurance-upgrade I recently… um… got handed."

"Oh… well uh… is it a rule against it?"

"No", Blaise said and ran a hand over his face. "It's actually okay, I've studied all rule books and there is nothing in them that being a werewolf or a vampire is against the rules. It's just… I don't want people to believe I got bitten _just_ to get a little upgrade."

"No one will believe it", Harry said and smiled. "Blaise this is a once in a life time opportunity! Take it! If it makes you feel better you have my support every step of the way!"

"Thanks Harry, that means a lot."

Harry grinned happily and then Luna giggled and the two looked at her.

"What?" they asked at the same time.

"You two are good for each other", she said. "I can see the gargels swarming around you. That's a really good sign."

"Uh… sure?" Harry said. Luna smiled and gathered her things before leaving. As soon as she was out of earshot Harry turned to Blaise. "What's a gargel?"

Blaise laughed and Harry grinned, Blaise's laugh always made him smile. He suddenly felt a sharp hand on his shoulder and heard the chairs around the table being pulled out.

"What's new Potter", Theodore Nott said as he sat down next to Harry while Daphne Greengrass and Tracey Davis sat down on either side of Blaise. Harry noticed none of them were wearing those badges anymore.

"Uh", was all Harry could say.

"Wow cute and intelligent", Davis said happily. "I see the appeal."

"Tracey be nice", Greengrass scolded and Harry could not help the slight blush when she looked at him in her regal sort of way. "He's a Gryffindor."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Gryffindors are blind to what is right in front of them", Greengrass said and then turned to Blaise. "Now Blaise love of my life, are you ready for the trial tomorrow?" She took his hand and Harry's soul burnt in jealousy.

"Daphne stop calling me that please", Blaise groaned. "Just because your sister think you and I are destined to marry does not mean it is true."

"But Blaise _darling_ it's so much fun."

"Well then _darling_ want me to tell a certain someone it is all true?"

"You wouldn't dare."

"Try me."

"Don't worry they are always like this", Nott told Harry and patted his shoulder. "Well these days they are… since Blaise grew some emotions. I swear sometimes the Ice Queen and the Stone Statue can drive you craz-"

"What did we say about those names!?" Greengrass and Blaise spat at him and Davis giggled. Harry had to smile, seemed like Slytherins were not so far from Gryffindors as he thought. Wait, hang on… the trial was tomorrow? He turned to Blaise, who seemed to have realized what Harry was thinking and nodding.

"Are you going alone?" Harry asked and Blaise shook his head.

"No", he said. "My guardians are both coming with me. As well as McGonagall, Flitwick, Snape and Lupin. They have witnessed my um… strange behaviours from before."

"So have we", Nott said.

"But you are underaged."

"Still… just owl me and I'll be there yeah?"

"Sure", Blaise said and smiled.

"Merlin's beard, Harry!" a voice shrieked and Harry turned and noticed Hermione and Ginny. The later red in the face from either wrath or embarrassment while the former held her hands on her hips and looked practically livid.

"What now Hermione", Harry asked tiredly.

"It's bad enough you won't believe me when we talk about _him_ ", she spat in reply. "But now you are hanging out in a snake-pit!?"

"Last I checked it was a library", Blaise said calmly. "And if you excuse us we were studying."

"How to murder innocent people no doubt", Ginny spat.

"No just how to murder insufferable red-heads", Greengrass said calmly and placed her hand on Blaise's arm. "Blaise be a _dear_ and run them off?"

"But of course love of my life", Blaise said and got up. Hermione and Ginny took a step back and grabbed their wands.

"Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley no wands allowed in the library!" Madam Pince shrieked. "Out!" Hermione and Ginny fled and Blaise sat down. Harry chuckled. Looked like cunning Slytherins were good in some cases. Well… not for those on the receiving end.

* * *

 **TBC Sorry for the long wait I have been very busy.**


	39. Zabini in court

Part 39

The next morning Blaise found himself in the Wizengamot. He was nervous. What if no one believed him? What if they thought he made it all up to spite his mother for abandoning him due to his new side? What if she won and was set loose? Would she come after him and his new fa… guardians and friends? She better not go after them or he would… would… well do something! He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Dorian grinned at him, a one-million-galleon grin. Remus looked more composed next to him and Blaise felt someone move up behind him and felt a hand ruffle his hair. Right, Jay had shoved up as well. It both scared and relaxed Blaise at the same time that Jay was there. Blaise had learnt early on that you did not make Jem or Jay angry, you just didn't. It was way too dangerous. Remus was not far behind them but at least you would survive. Jem especially would tear you limb from limb. Huh, maybe it was good that she was still at Hogwarts keeping an eye on things. Suddenly the doors opened and Sofia Zabini was led into the Wizengamot. She had been allowed to wash herself and get dressed in clean robes. Her charm had probably worked wonders on the Aurors and guards. She was dressed in all white and had her hair hanging loose and wore no makeup to look more fragile and innocent.

"Cow", Dorian grumbled as she sat down and got shackled to the chair. Remus took Dorian's hand and Blaise grasped Dorian's other on reflex. Dorian gave it a squeeze and Blaise looked at Jay. Jay's multi-coloured eyes were locked on Sofia Zabini. Blaise looked at the Wizengamot. It was made up of wizards and witches from Noble Houses. He even noticed Lords Potter and Black there and relaxed a little. He noticed Umbridge and as one Jay, Remus and Dorian started growling. The people closest to them hurriedly scooted away from the three feral men. Their growls sounded like thunder to those nearby. Blaise looked at his mother and she held her head high and looked at the people in the Wizengamot.

"Sofia Alexandra Zabini you are brought before the Wizengamot on six accounts of murder", Fudge said. "All of whom have been your husbands. You also stand accused of mental and emotional abuse of a minor due to the Magic Vow you are accused of forcing your then three-year-old son to swear. How do you plead?"

"Innocent Minister", Sofia said. "I am but a witch cursed with having everyone she loves die or suffer from terrible curses. I am but a woman who has tried to do what she thought was best for her only child."

"Which is why you forced him to make an _Unbreakable Vow_ which locked away his memories _and_ his emotions", Black said and all eyes were on him. "You crippled your child. It is a well-known fact that our emotions affect our magic abilities. You hindered and crippled your son by removing his emotions and made him an outcast amongst his peers. Last year I got to see that boy before his curse was broken and I have seen him a few times this year too. The difference is astounding."

"Yes I expect so", Sofia said and sighed. "But I did what any mother would have done to protect my only child from the evil of this world."

"So it was not to make sure he did not remember your part in the murders of Noah Watermaine-Zabini, Patrick Crowe-Zabini, Aaron Hotchner-Zabini, Marcus Lindstrom-Zabini, Richard Newsdale-Zabini and Geoffrey Starr-Zabini?" Amelia Bones asked.

"No why would I do that? I did not murder them."

"I have had enough of the lies", Potter said. "We have all been allowed to watch your son's memories of each time the vow had to be remade and his memory of all these men sealing their fates. How do you explain that?"

"A child watches the world with a different set of eyes than their parents", Sofia spoke softly, sounding vulnerable. "He did never understand what he saw that first time and none of the others. What to him looked like murder was nothing but fantasies. I did not kill those men."

"Give her the serum", Black said sharply. "Why has it not been given yet?"

"Well", Fudge began. "She has been so willing to testify and-"

"Aurors give it to her", Potter spoke with a voice that left no room for disagreement. Even though Dumbledore opened his mouth to protest. Sofia was forced to drink the serum and when her eyes dimmed everyone waited for someone to ask the question. No one did… until a voice was heard from the crowd.

"Why did you do it mother", Blaise asked. "Why did you murder your first husband? Why did you have me?"

"You were but a mean to an end", she replied but could not turn around due to her restraints. "I wanted the power and the wealth that should have been mine by right. I was the first-born. The oldest. I should have inherited it all, not my weak-minded, dimwit of a brother! He was the favourite! The _heir_ and I could not stand it. I left for the UK and he followed. He wanted to go to my school as well. To get famous here as well as in Italy. He wanted more power. Guess he got what he deserved. With your birth I knew I could have claims but to have a lawyer powerful enough to fight the Duca della denuta Zabini I needed money. Noah could provide me with money and power to go up against the Duca… then he met that wizard from Germany and wanted to divorce me. He would take all our money and go and leave me without. Without power, money or a chance to claim what was mine… and without an heir to put in my brother's place."

"So you only married rich to get a chance to sue your family for a birth-right you saw as your own?" Black spat.

"Yes", she replied. "After Noah's death I met Patrick. I thought that he would be my chance to get what I wanted alas he gave me no child and blaming me he sought refuge in other women. I had to do something to prove him wrong so I took a lover and that lover gave me a child."

"Blaise?"

"Yes."

"You told Patrick he was the father?"

"Of course, he did not believe me so I killed him as well or rather had one of his little whores do it. I only hinted at him making me pregnant and wanting to leave her. She stopped him with poison and then took her life. Pathetic little wench that she was."

"What of Aaron then, why did you marry him?" Amelia Bones asked.

"For more money, the best lawyers cost money and I needed a father figure for my child. Aaron was a smart man and he became close with my idiot of a brother. I could use that. Aaron could figure out his dirty secrets and _I_ could use those to get what I needed outside of court if need be. I thought I had my chance when he was turned into a werewolf by the age of 17. Then he went to protest here at the Ministry and was killed. I played the part of horrified and grieving sister perfectly, throwing myself at the poor innocent child murdered by Aurors."

* * *

 _"Kill it!" Moody yelled and pointed his wand at the flames. But by the word he chose the aurors misunderstood him. James and Sirius had already thrown stunning spells at the boy to make him drop the wand but the other aurors did not react the same way._

 _"NO STOP!" Remus shouted but it was too late the aurors all focused on the it they thought Moody meant… the boy. "NO!" Remus screamed as the boy fell dead. But it did not stop the Fiendfyre. Remus scrambled to his feat and looked at the wand on the ground that was still spurting out fire. He gripped his wand tightly and with tears streaming down his eyes he pointed at the fiery creature and yelled an incantation and it turned to smoke. Remus felt someone grab his shoulder and he was dragged away from the scene in time to see a dark-skinned witch their age threw herself at the dead boy's body._

* * *

Remus gripped Dorian's hand tightly as the memory returned to him. By the greenish colour on the faces of the Aurors in the room, including Sirius and James and the sour look on Umbridge face, they had remembered it too. Sofia Zabini sighed.

"I told my family it was for the best, he was a beast and could not rule", she said. "I could. But they cast me out, claiming I was not the one to decide who got to be the Duca della denuta Zabini. I told Aaron of my resentment and anger and he agreed with _them_. Calling me smallminded and wicked. He was not going to help me so he had to go."

"What of the next one?" Fudge asked.

"He hit me, he deserved it."

"Number 5?" James asked.

"He was a mudblood-lover. He deserved it because he tried to taint my son."

"Husband number 6 then", Amelia asked. "What did Geoffrey do to deserve his fate?"

"He was old and rich, I need the money to go up against the Duca."

"How did you kill them", Sirius asked. What followed was a long and detailed description of each murder and it made everyone listening feel sick to their stomachs and it made their skins crawl. Blaise started trembling halfway through because the memories resurfaced of each killing he had witnessed. She talked about them as if they were not worth anything. Sure Marcus had been an evil git but no one deserved to die like he had. Whenever she spoke of one of them more and more memories resurfaced within Blaise and he remembered fond moments of Aaron and Richard and he felt both happy and sad about it. He looked at his guardians and noticed Dorian looking murderous and Remus disgusted. What if they thought he was like her? That thought scared him, but then Dorian squeezed his hand and Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders. They would never think of him as alike to her. He leaned against Dorian and smiled when he felt Jay's hand pat his back.

"So", Potter said. "All you wanted was to get the Duca thingy… if your family is all dead now aren't you the last heir?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"They are not dead."

What? Blaise sat up straighter. He was sure his mother's whole family was dead. She had told him!

"What do you mean?" Fudge asked. "We found no other family when researching your case."

"They disowned me", she replied. "As I said I came here to become famous in my own right and show them all I was worthy… my brother followed me and when he turned into that beast I saw it as my chance. My family cut all ties and I told Blaise they were dead so he would not go looking for them. Then Aaron told him they wanted nothing to do with me so Aaron had to die and Blaise needed to forget."

"Why?" Amelia asked.

"The title of Duca belongs to my father and is father to son. However since my brother is dead and burried that title now will belong to Blaise. When he took an interest in Aaron's silly things I tried to get another child but was unable to… so Blaise had to stay alive so that he will inherit… the power and the riches."

"And you would take control of it all?" Potter asked.

"Yes back in Italia the Duca della denuta Zabini is one of the oldest and most powerful wizarding families in history."

"More powerful than our _Sacred Twenty-Eight_ ", Umbridge asked with doubt in her voice.

"Yes. Their wealth and power would make Malfoy, Black and everyone else in the _Sacred Twenty-Eight_ look like poor peasants. Blaise doesn't know what he is to inherit, and he would never have fully known. Except you made me tell the truth so I have to tell him. As soon as my father dies I planned to bring Blaise back to Italy and make sure he took his place at the top of the family. Then I would make him fall ill and get sickly so that I could run it all as of his wishes. Not even my family could deny the Duca his last wishes."

"So to make sure they never found out of his existence and no one found out about the murders you made the boy make an _Unbreakable Vow_ ", an elderly witch asked.

"Yes, as long as I am his mother he would never be able to say anything ill about me or talk about what I have done. He would protect me and protest against anything that was said about me that was not flattering. But since I know that feelings could overwhelm you and make you do things you would never do otherwise I also made him swear to not act upon his feelings for as long as I was his mother. This is too an unbreakable vow and he cannot break it because whenever he gets close he starts to get sick, weak or ill and he will stop. The only feeling he has is fear, because he needs to run away from danger so that I could still get the power he will one day inherit."

"But he can talk about it now", Fudge said and looked at Blaise.

"No he can't."

"Yes he can", Black said. "Blaise!"

"Y-yes Lord Black", Blaise replied nervously.

"What did your mother do to all these men? Did she kill them?"

"Y-yes or she orchestrated it."

"That's not possible!" she screeched and tried to get up. "I am your mother!"

"I do remember someone shouting at a poor hospitalized boy that she was _not_ his mother anymore", Remus said and all eyes were on him. "I also recall a letter sent to Blaise from said woman."

"Yes", Dumbledore said and stroke his beard. "I recall an official disownment being sent to Hogwarts."

"I do too", McGonagall said and Snape nodded.

"Which clearly states that you are no longer his mother", Remus continued. "And therefor that vow is null and void."

"No!" Sofia Zabini screeched. "It is not! He is lying he is only doing this to spite me!"

"Why would he do that", Umbridge scoffed.

"Because he is a werewolf!"

The room got eerily quiet and then Jay got up and all eyes were on him.

"What does that have to do with anything?" he asked. "You have already told everyone what you have done and why. Did you do all this yes or no?"

"I did."

"Did your son's wolf-side contribute to any of it?"

"It didn't."

"So how can he do this to spite you?"

Sofia Zabini glared hatefully at him. Blaise trembled nervously as all other eyes were on him. Where they really going to believe Jay over his mum? Fudge cleared his throat.

"Moving on", he said and blushed when all eyes were on him. Umbridge opened her mouth to stop yelling but Jay beat her to it.

"Before you discuss the resolution, let me place before you one or two things, I want you to understand two things very clearly and to consider them from the same point of view from which I am placing them before you", Jay said and Blaise heard Dorian and Remus snort. "I ask you to consider it from my point of view, because if you approve of it, you will be enjoined to carry out all I say. It will be a great responsibility. There are people who ask whether Blaise is the same boy that he was before his bite, or whether there has been any change in him. You would be right in asking that question. Let me, however, hasten to assure that he is the same Blaise Zabini he was but a moment ago He has not changed in any fundamental respect. Occasions like the present do not occur in everybody's and but rarely in anybody's life. I want you to know and feel that there is nothing but purest honessty in all that I am saying and doing today. To accuse a young man for things out of his control that has been thrust upon him by the hands of fate is nothing but unfair. If, therefore, there is any among you who has lost faith in fairness or is wearied of it, let him or her not judge this boy for what he has become." He walked down to where Sofia was and rubbed his chin while talking. "Let me explain my position clearly. The gods have vouchsafed to me a priceless gift in the weapon of understanding. I and my understanding is not on trial today. If in the present crisis, when the earth is being scorched by the flames of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and crying for deliverance, I failed to make use of the gods given talent, the gods will not forgive me and I shall be judged unwrongly of the great gift. I must act now. I may not hesitate and merely look on, when my followers and puppies are threatened. Ours is not a drive for power, but purely a nonviolent fight for werewolf rights. In a violent struggle, a successful general has been often known to effect a military coup and to set up a dictatorship. But under the Congress scheme of things, essentially nonviolent as it is, there can be no room for dictatorship. A non-violent soldier of freedom will covet nothing for himself, he fights only for the freedom of his people. The Congress is unconcerned as to who will rule, when freedom is attained. The power, when it comes, will belong to the people of India, and it will be for them to decide to whom it placed in the entrusted. May be that the reins will be placed in the hands of the people, for instance-as I would love to see happen-or they may be handed to some others whose names are not heard in the Wizengamot today. It will not be for you then to object saying, "This community is microscopic. That party did not play its due part in the freedom's struggle; why should it have all the power?" Ever since its inception the Wizengamot has kept itself meticulously free of the communal taint. It has thought always in terms of the whole nation and has acted accordingly... I know how imperfect my understanding is and how far away we are still from the ideal, but in this understanding there is no final failure or defeat. I have faith, therefore, that if, in spite of our shortcomings, the big thing does happen, it will be because the gods wanted to help us by crowning with success our silent, unremitting vigil since out creation. I believe that in the history of the world, there has not been a more genuinely democratic struggle for freedom than ours. I read Carlyle's French Resolution while I was in prison, and Pandit Jawaharlal has told me something about the Russian revolution. But it is my conviction that inasmuch as these struggles were fought with the weapon of violence they failed to realize the democratic ideal. In the democracy which I have envisaged, a democracy established by nonviolence, there will be equal freedom for all. Everybody will be his own master. It is to join a struggle for such democracy that I invite you today. Once you realize this you will forget the differences between the werewolves and wizards, and think of yourselves as humans only, engaged in the common struggle for independence. Then, there is the question of your attitude towards the vampi-"

"Yes yes yes thank you", Fudge cut in and cut him off. Everyone looked confused. Especially Sofia. Jay smirked and sat down again. As soon as he did Remus turned to him.

"Ghandi?" he asked. "Really?"

"What can I say?" Jay said and shrugged. "The man made great speeches."

"You do realize NO ONE got what you were saying", Dorian hissed as the trial started up again.

"I know and now they won't remember what Sofia was trying to convince them. Because they will just be reminded of my strange speech and won't try to look into her claims."

"Thank you", Blaise whispered and Jay patted his back.

The trial went on for a while, the teachers – including Remus – were asked to testify as was Dumbledore and even Black and Potter. No one called Blaise however which Blaise thought was a little strange. And he was not the only one. Amelia Bones looked ready to explode. So when Fudge decided to just go ahead and convict Sofia Zabini she had enough.

"Hold it", she said. "We have yet to hear what the boy has to say. Why has he not been asked to testify yet?"

"Because Madame Bones he is a werewolf and therefore not trustworthy", Umbridge said with a patronizing smile. At her words Jay, Remus and Dorian growled again and she paled a little.

"He is one of her victims", Amelia spat. "Now I call Blaise Zabini to witness." Blaise looked at his guardians and they nodded. Blaise took a deep breath and got up.

* * *

"Now Blaise", Amelia said and looked at him kindly. "Is it okay if I call you Blaise?" He nodded. "Good. Now Blaise, you have drunk the _Veritaserum_ yes?"

"Yes ma'am", Blaise replied.

"Good, to prove it… who is your headmaster?"

"Albus Dumbledore ma'am."

"Who is your head of house?"

"Severus Snape."

"What is your House?"

"Right now a tent or a wagon at the circus."

"Sorry I mean which is your Hogwarts House."

"Slytherin, the house of the snake. Also known as the Snake Pit. Which is a little strange. I mean I have never heard anyone call Gryffindor's common room for the Lion's Den or the Ravenclaw tower for the Raven Coop or the Hufflepuff common room for Badger's Burrow or something like that. I mean just because our crest has a snake on it doesn't make all of us evil… does it?"

"Of course not sweetheart. Now how would you describe your mother?"

"I don't have a mother anymore, she made that very clear."

"How would you describe Sofia Zabini, personality-wise."

"She is very ambitious, very driven and very cunning. She is very intelligent and very evil."

"Why do you say evil?"

"Because she is."

"In what way is she evil?"

"She manipulates people to do what she wants and when it doesn't work she uses magical means or just kill them. I saw her dip a needle in a bottle and I knew it was a poison because I tried to touch it once but Aaron told me no because it was poison. Then when Aaron came to her she pricked him with the needle and he died. I screamed and cried and ran to him. She told me he was evil and deserved it. I screamed in denial and she took my hands… gently. She told me she could make it all go away. All I needed to do was hold onto her hand."

"Then what happened?"

"Golden strings appeared around our hands when she touched them with her wand. She told me to repeat after her."

"What did you repeat?"

"I Blaise Luca Zabini swear that as long as Sofia Alexandra Zabini is my mother I shall speak no ill of her. I shall never mention what I have witnessed here and I shall forget all the bad deeds my mother has ever done."

"This is preposterous!" Umbridge said and got up. "Why would Ms. Zabini do this when all it would have taken was an _Obliviate_?"

"Because if she had I would not have remembered _anything_ which would have looked weird for the Aurors that came to solve the murder", Blaise replied.

"He is lying."

"He can't, he is on _Veritaserum_ ", Amelia spat. "Do you really believe this fourteen-year-old has learned _Occlumency?_ "

"Of course not, he's a werewolf."

"And it is against the law for werewolves to know this skill."

"Precisely."

"So he has no way to fight the truth serum."

"Well we all know _Veritaserum_ isn't fool-proof."

"Which is why neither Blaise or Ms. Zabini is on it."

"Wait what?" Blaise and Ms. Zabini said at the same time.

"Excuse me what", Dumbledore said and got up.

"I got another truth potion", Amelia explained. "The Minister agreed to use it and so we did not tell anyone. The potion used is called _Serum Fhírinne_ and we got it from a really reliable source and the Ministry and I tried it out to see if it works. We also gave it to an expert _Occlumency_ wizard here at the Ministry. Neither Blaise nor Ms. Zabini can lie until the effects wear off by themselves or they drink the antidote."

"Where did you get this potion?"

"From the Alchemy School here in London. If you doubt my word for it please ask Nicolas Flamel because he made it." Dumbledore sat down again. "Now, that that's done." Remus gave Dorian a look and Dorian tried to look innocent. Jay just snorted.

"Clever pup", he whispered and they settled down to listen to Blaise's testimony. As always the rage burnt within them when they were told of how his mother had locked away his memories and his feelings for all these years. Then Madam Bones came to her last part.

"And if not all of this is enough for the Wizengamot to prove Sofia Zabini's evil ways and cruel demeanour I am sure what she did after Blaise's accident is more than enough. Now, Blaise. Can you tell us what happened the day you got bitten?"

"We were at the Ministry", Blaise replied. "Ms. Zabini and I had been asked to come in to answer a few questions about Geoffrey. I got to talk to Lord Black this time and he got angry with me for calling him sir and mister." Sirius snorted at the memory. "Then when we were about to leave there was an uproar near the floo. It was a little girl. Dorian Taylor-Lupin was trying to calm her down while the wizards working under Umbridge only made her scared and made her cry. Umbridge wanted her dead and spells started flying. I never saw who started it. Then I saw Lord Black near the floo and Ms. Zabini stepped forward and cast a heart stopping curse she has invented at the girl. She died on the spot. Mr. Taylor-Lupin lost his temper and tried to bite Ms. Zabini. I pushed her aside and got bitten instead. I was brought to S:t Mungos and while there I was told I was now a werewolf. When she found out Ms. Zabini decided I was no longer of use to her and she planned to hurt or kill me. When I begged her she screamed that she was no longer my mother."

"And that freed you from the vow."

"I didn't know it at the time."

"When did you figure it out?"

"On the train ride to Hogwarts. Harry or Theo asked me about her and her husbands and I told them she killed them all. That's when I realized I was finally free."

"And before you were not able to say anything bad about your mother?"

"Not a word. Just like my teachers just told everyone."

"Thank you Blaise, you may go back to your guardians now. Sadly we do not have the antidote but I am sure the effect will wear off soon."

Blaise nodded and hurried back to his seat. Dorian and Remus wrapped arms around his shoulders as they waited for what was to happen to Ms. Zabini.

* * *

"Let's celebrate!" Dorian cheered as they walked towards the castle. He was cycling on a unicycle in front of Remus, Blaise, McGonagall, Potter and Black. Blaise had a small smile on his lips while they walked. But still there was a strange feeling in his chest. It felt as if he had a big lump there that refused to leave and that made it hard for him to breathe. His eyes were stinging a bit as well and his lips kept twitching in a worrying way. Remus held an arm around his shoulders and he noticed the looks McGonagall gave him, almost motherly. Was he sick?

"Dorian please control yourself", Remus said when Dorian hit a rock and tumbled forward off his cycle and landed on his butt in the grass.

"I'm just happy!" Dorian said… well happily and got up. "Ding dong the witch is dead, which old witch? The wicked witch! Ding dong the wicked witch is dead! She's gone-"

"That is enough of that thank you", McGonagall told him. "She is not dead."

"But as good as right? I mean a Dementor's Kiss kills the soul right?"

"Yes", Remus said and felt Blaise stiffen underneath his arm. "Let's talk about something else."

"Right… soooo Blaise how is Harry? Still amazing?" Blaise blushed and looked away. Dorian laughed and Remus smiled. Black and Potter stared between them and then Blaise… then their faces warped into mischievous smirks. McGonagall gave all four men a withering and warning glare. Black laughed and put an arm around Blaise's shoulders and gave him a little shake to show they did not mean anything by it. Blaise managed a small smile and then they walked into the school. As soon as they did Blaise noticed every single Slytherin student from his year standing in the Entrance Hall.

"What?" he asked in confusion. He looked around for Tracey, Daphne and Theo and saw them near the front. All three looked pale and were watching him wearily. Draco Malfoy smirked and walked over to him.

"So Zabini", he said. "Is it true?"

"Is what true?" Blaise asked.

"Is it true that you're a werewolf?"

Blaise felt Remus stiffen beside him and he was not the only one. All the grownups around him tensed and he was aware of McGonagall yelling at Malfoy for spreading rumours. But then he felt it… the urge to speak the truth. The force behind the urge so strong that he could not resist it.

"Yes", he said and a gasp went through the crowd. Blaise lifted his gaze and looked at the people from his House. Malfoy was looking smug, Parkinson and Bulstrode looked disgusted, Crabbe and Goyle as stupid as ever, Sophie Roper looked disgusted as well and lastly Blaise turned to look at his friends. Their eyes were wide and their faces were pale. Did they hate him now? Were they disgusted by him? Would they shun him? Blaise didn't know what else to do. He could not face them. Not now. He turned on his heel, pushed Remus and Dorian aside and ran out the gates.

"Blaise!" he heard someone call but wasn't sure who. He just ran, as fast as his legs could carry him. He crashed into a few people that shrieked in surprise but to him it sounded like fear. He scrambled away, like a terrified animal and fled towards safety… towards somewhere they could not get to him. Somewhere safe. He ran into the Forbidden Forest. He was aware of people calling after him but did not stop to make sure who it was. He just ran… and ran… and ran… and ran… until he tripped over a root and fell. He tumbled down a hill and landed in a ditch. He heard a cracking sound and pain flared up in his leg. He screamed in agony but also in… he was not sure if it was rage or grief. He just screamed and looked at himself. He was caked in mud and the rain was coming down hard. He screamed again and hit on the ground with his palm before curling up in a fatal position. He hugged his knees tightly and then he screamed again.

* * *

 **TBC Bonus points to the people that find my little nod to my favourite tv-show in this chapter ;) Oh and Jay's weird, confusing speech was truly made by Ghandi. With a few adjustments of course.**


	40. The Hungarian Horntail

Part 40

He was not sure how long he had laid there but his screams had run out now. He was sitting in the mud now, hugging himself and staring out into the dark. Not sure what to do with himself. Should he go back? He wasn't sure if he dared to. What would await him now? The disgusted looks of the members of his own House. The fear from the rest of the school. The rejection from everyone he had called friend… well except Harry. Harry would still accept him because Harry accepted Remus and Dorian. But the rest of the school would shun him. Blaise wasn't sure he would be able to handle it now that he was free from all the curses and the bonds his mother had put on him. Before his freedom he'd be able to handle it because a stone to his knowledge felt neither grief, pain or anger. He was no longer a stone so now he would feel all the words and curses aimed at him. He'd never again be able to hide in the shadows and disappear into a crowd. Malfoy would _never_ keep this quiet. He would spread it around school and come morning everyone would know of his furrier side and they would shun him for it. He shivered and pulled his robes tighter around him. He pulled his good knee up as well and tried to get some warmth. He couldn't stay here but neither could he go back.

"Blaise?" he heard a voice call. His brow furrowed because he didn't recognize it. "Blaise vhere are you?"

"Viktor?" Blaise asked.

"Blaise!" Viktor Krum called and became visible at the top of the ditch… which really wasn't a ditch because there would be no way for Blaise to get out without help. It was more like a dried-out creek or a dried-out river.

"Viktor? Wh-what are you doing here?"

"Ve sav you run from the castle", Viktor replied and looked around. "Are you hurt?"

"Yes, my leg."

"I see… Boris!" he shouted something in Bulgarian and soon Boris arrived. They started talking to one another. Then Boris jumped down and carefully slung Blaise's arm around his shoulders and stood up, helping Blaise stand up as well. Boris was taller than Blaise and built like a brick wall. Blaise blushed under the mud when he felt the young man's muscles flex when he hoisted Blaise up. Viktor held a hand out to Blaise. Blaise couldn't quite reach. Boris chuckled, gripped Blaise by the hips and lifted him up so that Viktor could reach him. Boris climbed out on his own and then helped Viktor pull Blaise up. When up Blaise found his arms slung around the two Durmstrang boys' shoulders and they started heading in the direction they assumed the castle was in. They walked in silence, well Blaise jumped on one leg while Boris and Viktor walked.

"So vhat are you doing all tha vay out here", Boris asked. "Ve sav you run from tha castle."

"I… panicked", Blaise whispered.

"They found out you are volf yes?" Viktor asked and Blaise started shaking. "Hey no one tell us."

"H-how did… how?"

"Vell my uncle is volf", Boris said. "I recognized tha… znatsite?" He looked at Viktor and they had a small discussion. "Ah signs! I recognized tha signs. My uncle has eyes dark as you and they have same sparkle. I also sav you looked ill and... razstroen?"

"Upset", Viktor supplied.

"Da upset round full moon early."

"So you figured out what a freak I am?" Blaise asked.

"Freak?"

"Neestestven", Viktor said.

"No!" Boris exclaimed. "No no not a freak. My uncle is no freak. He is human… most of the time."

"The whole school will think I am though", Blaise said. "A monster."

"Did not your school hire volf-teacher and volf… clown?"

"Um well yes but you see… it's different."

"Hov?" the two Bulgarians asked in perfect synch and Blaise looked between them. They had even used the same tone in their voices.

"Well for starters they are well-liked… popular. I am not. The whole school already thinks I'm freaky because my mother is a black widow."

"Your mother is a spider?" Viktor asked.

"No it's a term… Come on you must have it in Bulgaria as well. She marries men and when she has gotten what she wanted from them she kills them."

"Ah I understand", Viktor said. "So your mother is an killer and the school knovs?"

"The whole country will know by tomorrow. I was already scary and freaky and this just adds to it…"

"Hov?" they asked again.

"Whatever I say you will just disagree right?"

"Right", they said and Blaise chuckled.

"Ve don't judge", Viktor said. "Ve hav vampire teacher."

"You do!?"

"Yes."

"You do too yes? Potions professor?" Blaise snorted at that and shook his head in reply. "Huh... could fool me."

Blaise smiled and was about to ask a question when he felt a shill run up his spine. He was not the only one because Viktor and Boris did as well. The trio slowly turned around and came face to face with a barghest. Blaise blanched, he had heard from older Slytherins how dangerous these creatures were. The worst thing… they hunted in packs. A loud growl surrounded them and they found themselves surrounded by barghest. Viktor and Boris carefully lowered Blaise to the ground and readied themselves to fight. Blaise pulled his wand as well and made sure his ring was still on his hand. The creatures started moving towards them while snarling and growling. The leader prepared to jump at Viktor but never got that far. A chilling, well for Viktor and Boris, howl rang through the woods and the barghest started whimpering in fear. Viktor and Boris stared at the hill behind the barghest because a huge white wolf had appeared at the top. It raised its big head and howled again. Some of the barghest fled but the rest stayed and turned to attack the wolf. The wolf looked at them and then charged. Blaise watched in awe as Jemima slaughtered every single one of them. Boris and Viktor pulled him up and turned to run from the wolf. They dragged Blaise with them even though he protested. The trio ran towards the edge of the wolf when their path was blocked by that same white wolf. It snarled at them.

"Jemima wait", Blaise said and the wolf looked at him. "They just wanted to help me. Please don't hurt them, please?" The wolf looked at them and walked over. It's eyes looked first at Boris and then at Viktor. Both young men looked ready to faint and Blaise smiled. The wolf poked him with his muzzle. Blaise pulled his arm free and caressed the wolf's big head. Viktor and Boris stared at him. The wolf looked at them, gave a little growl and then jumped over them and disappeared into the darkness.

"Blaise!" they heard a voice call and saw Remus, Dorian, McGonagall and Flitwick come towards them. Blaise pulled himself loose again and limped towards Dorian and Remus. When they reached him he wrapped his arms around Dorian and hid his face in his chest. Dorian's tense body relaxed and he wrapped protective arms around the boy. Remus sighed in relief before turning to the two Bulgarians to make sure they were okay. Other than looking scared they seemed to be fine. The group returned to the castle, Dorian carrying Blaise.

* * *

Harry was not aware of any of this. He was trying to ignore the people taunting him, mostly Slytherin and Hufflepuffs. In the _Daily Prophet_ Rita Skeeter had written how Harry was such a young and vulnerable child that needed his mother to hold his hand throughout this ordeal. He had been close to tears and his eyes had sparkled with " _the fear and worry of a child facing their worst fears and longing for their mother's embrace_ ". Harry was amazed Malfoy and his lot had not been around to harass him yet. Thinking about it, Harry hadn't seen any of the Slytherin fourth years all day. Was something going on that he didn't know of? He knew Blaise was at the trial today, had they gone with him to support him? That would explain Tracey, Daphne and Theo but not the rest of them. Where was Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy Parkinson and Sophie Roper? Harry looked around for any trace of them and noticed that Remus, McGonagall, Snape, Dumbledore and Dorian were nowhere to be find either. It was dinner time! They should have been there! Had something happened at the Wizengamot?

"Looking for your newest mate", Ron spat.

"Yes", Harry said.

"I don't get why you bother. He's a Slytherin and a freak."

"Ignore him", Neville said. "Just ignore him, Harry."

But Harry couldn't ignore it. Ron hadn't spoken to him at all since he had told him about Snape's detentions. Harry had half hoped they would make things up during the two hours they were forced to pickle rats' brains in Snape's dungeon, but that had been the day Rita's article had appeared, which seemed to have confirmed Ron's belief that Harry was really enjoying all the attention and now the first thing Ron does is insulting Harry's friend.

"He's not a freak", Harry growled and everyone near him looked at him.

"Excuse me?" Ron said.

"Blaise Zabini is _not_ a freak", Harry spat at him. "What is freakish is your pathetic jealousy of him, me and every single one of your brothers and Ginny!"

"I am not-"

"Yes you are!" Harry yelled at him. "You're jealous because Bill became both prefect _and_ Head Boy and that he is still _cool_. He is the coolest and strongest guy you know with an awesome job and you are jealous because girls fawn over him. You're jealous of Charlie's talent in Quidditch, his strength and his courage to work with dragons. You are jealous of Percy's intelligence and that _he_ has followed in Bill's footsteps. You are jealous of the twins for being the epic amazingness that they are. They are funny, loyal, intelligent and talented _and_ better than you at quidditch. Lastly you are jealous of Ginny for having more talent in her little finger than you have in your whole body!

You are jealous of Hermione for her talent and intelligence. You are jealous of Neville for his bravery and his money. You are jealous of me for the fame I _never_ asked for. You are jealous of Dean for being a muggle born and _still_ being a better wizard than you. You are jealous of Seamus for being his awesome chaotic self. You are jealous of Lily, Lavender, Sally and Parvati for being smarter than you and stronger and braver. You're basically jealous of everyone!

But you are right now jealous because I am friends with Blaise! Blaise is smart, witty, funny, loyal, understanding and compassionate. Everything you are _not_. Stop being jealous of other people because there is nothing you can do about what they can do or can't do.

I didn't ask for the fame, you can have it if you want. I didn't ask for Voldemort to try and kill me every chance he gets! Take it if you want, I _don't_ want it! I didn't ask for the fortune that's from my dad's side! I never asked to be put into this _stupid_ competition where I will most likely _die_ because I am nowhere near the level that Cedric, Fleur and Viktor are on! They are all _seventh_ years! They have years of more magical knowledge and practice than me. They have way more experience! I don't stand a chance! Get it through that thick ginger head of yours! I. Did. Not. Put. My. Name. In. That. Bloody. Goblet!" Harry stormed out of the Hall and went to look for Blaise. He did not get far though. When he rounded a corner he stopped dead in his tracks and stared. A _pile_ of clothes was… slithering towards him. It was a pile of knitted jumpers, scarves, hats and gloves. There was a black handbag slithering over the ground beside it. Harry stared at it and when he listened closely he could hear grumbling from inside of it.

"My word I oughta", he heard as it past him. "The audacity… old woman… delicate… smack him with my broom…" Harry watched as the pile slithered past him and then all of a sudden it froze and twirled around. Harry felt it _looking_ at him and took a step back. Then the pile set off at him at an alarming high speed. Harry squawked and ran the other way. The pile kept following him. Harry headed for the stairs when he felt something hook around his ankle and he fell.

"All that shouting and running about what was that for?" a voice asked behind him and he turned around. The pile all of a sudden had a face… a face with a pair of BIG glasses. Harry blinked and realized that the pile had been Jem wearing a big knitted scarf, a knitted hat, a big jumper and gloves. She looked like a knitted ball.

"Well", she asked and looked at Harry. "Why are you running around?"

"Um well… I wasn't sure what you were", Harry replied.

" _Excuse_ me?" Jem asked.

"I meant dressed like that!" Harry hurriedly backpaddled and got up. "I couldn't see who it was and with all the weird things happening at this place I decided to be rather safe than sorry and run."

"You are a wizard?"

"Yes…"

"So you didn't think to use a spell to defend yourself?"

Harry blushed and Jem sighed.

"We have a lot to do if we are to keep you alive through this competition." She put her bag down and opened it. "Step into my office young man." Harry blinked at her in confusion but moved towards the bag. He'd heard about bags being enchanted to room more than it seemed. He bent down and looked into the darkness of the handbag. Then he felt a foot against his butt and he was pushed headfirst into the bag. He screamed as he kept falling and falling for what felt like an eternity. Then he landed abruptly, but not painfully, in a fluffy and comfy beanbag. Harry put his glasses back on properly and looked around. It looked like a tent and Harry realized it looked almost like Remus and Dorian's tent back at the circus. Only there was no opening to get out of. There were lanterns burning with a gentle light and there were lots of beanbags to sit on. There were bead curtains here and there and strange coloured sheets with patterns on them. Harry remembered seeing a picture of his mother in a room just like this. She had told him it was her friend's house and that her friend's mother was something called a hippie. This was just like that. From the kitchen he could hear a kettle boil and he could smell cookies.

"Are you comfortable?" he heard from the kitchen and blinked when he saw Jem coming out of it with a tray in her hands. She set it down on the table next to Harry before sitting down in her own beanbag.

"Um… yes", Harry said and took the cup that came floating towards him. Yet he'd not seen Jem use a wand. "Thank you ma'am."

"Such good manners", she replied happily. "Now dear, why were you really running from me today?"

"I…" Harry looked into the tea and then at the woman in front of him. Could he trust her? Moony and Dorian trusted him, did that mean he could too? She was supposed to be his headmistress for the moment, right? He sighed again. "I had a fight with Ron."

"Ron? Who is that?"

"He's… was my best friend."

"Was?"

"We've been fighting this whole year… or at least since my name came out of that blo… stupid goblet. He's jealous of me for always getting the limelight. I never asked for any of that. I did _not_ put my name in that goblet."

"I know that dear."

"How? How can you, who don't even know me, know that?"

"It's obvious when I look at you. You're your mother's son and she is by no means an idiot. I do have my doubts about your father's intelligence though." That got a small snigger from Harry. "Now is that the only reason you argued with him?"

"No… he and Hermione have been spreading… rumours about Blaise that are by no means true."

"Such as?"

"That he is out to kill Moony and Dorian and that he is in love with Luna Lovegood whose real name they claim is Luna Malfoy. Ron kept calling him a slimy Slytherin, a freak and a liar. I just… Blaise is my friend and someone needed to stand up for him."

"Why?"

"Because before being bitten he had no one and no one wanted to have him. I mean… I… no one wanted to get to know him because he was this unfeeling Slytherin that never said a thing. No one, not even him, realized he was a prisoner just waiting to be rescued. Then when he finally is rescued Ron and Hermione spread rumours about him that will push him away from everyone else again. Who'll want to befriend a monster hunter that hunts the favourite teacher of the school? Someone who plots with the Malfoys who are one of the most hated families in the wizarding world. I mean Blaise has never done anything to Ron, other than being better than him at everything. He is as smart as Hermione but instead of her embracing that and trying to befriend him because they have so much in common she tries to destroy him."

"And that is why you are so angry now?"

"No… well yes but I guess that the things with Ron has been building for quite a while. Ron and I became friends in first year but he's… let me down a few times. I mean he constantly jumps to conclusions and he always gets jealous of Nev and I having money and fame because of our parents. I mean neither of us asked for it so why can't Ron just accept us for the people we are and not for who the papers are trying to make us out to be? I guess I've finally started to notice why Ron gets on people's nerves. He jumps to conclusions faster than anyone else I know, he constantly gets jealous, loses his temper a lot and he is a selfish prick. I don't think he's doing any of it on purpose though. He's just… I guess he's trying to prove that he's as good as his brothers. I get it, it must be hard growing up with five older brothers were the oldest three can do no wrong in their mother's eyes. I mean she constantly talks about how amazing and talented Bill is or how brave and strong Charlie is or how smart and ambitious Percy is. She always say that the twins would be brilliant if they focused more on their school work than on pranks. So what does that leave Ron? He has to outshine all five of them and I guess that's hard. How does someone outshine someone who is the number one curse breaker at Gringots? How does anyone become braver or stronger than a man that looks after dragons on a daily basis? How does anyone show that they are smarter and more ambitious than a man working at the Ministry under one of the most influential workers there? How does someone show that they are more brilliant than a pair of geniuses that invite new pranking items that have even experts amused? I get it, it must be hard but why does he have to take that out on me? What did I ever do to him?"

"I think there is much to what you say young man", Jem said and sipped her tea. "You are rich and you are famous. Ronald Weasley is neither of those things. He might be a bit infamous but that is not the same thing. You are also exceptionally bright, when you aren't as lazy as your father. Magic comes naturally to you and you excel in many areas and most of those areas matter most to Ronald."

"Like quidditch…"

"Like quidditch. You are the youngest seeker in a hundred years and you are really talented too. Ron just wants to shine and when he doesn't get his way he will act out. He needs to mature a bit. But let me ask you this, if he says he's sorry… will you forgive him?"

"I… I'm not sure."

"Then when that moment comes, don't think just feel. Now are you worried about this stupid competition?"

"I… yes ma'am. I mean… the others are so much older than me and have way more experience. What if it is like Moody said? What if someone put my name in so that I would die?"

"And who would that be?"

"I'm not sure… but I bet Uncle Moony has an idea."

"Well let's ask him then." Jem said and got up and walked over to a big clock on the wall. When Harry looked closer he realized there were no numbers on it. Only names. The hand was pointing at his own name. Now Jem moved it to a square with two names. Harry heard her grumbling about one of them never being away from the other. Then one of the beanbags moved from its seat by the wall. Harry heard a yelp and then Dorian and Remus came crashing down through the roof. Dorian landed in the beanbag with Remus on his lap. Both men looked a bit surprised.

"Tea?" Jem asked them as two cups floated over to them. "Now boys we need to have a little talk."

* * *

Blaise stared at the spot where is guardians had just been and he was not the only one. Madame Pomfrey also stared, as did Viktor and Boris. Blaise leaned over the edge of his bed and saw a familiar black handbag on the floor.

"Vhere did that come from?" Viktor asked.

"I don't know and I don't want to know", Madame Pomfrey said. "Now you two go away and let the young man get some rest." Boris and Viktor knew better than to argue with that tone and hurriedly said their goodbyes to Blaise before hurrying out. Blaise sighed and laid back on the bed. Madame Pomfrey smiled at him and then left to take care of a first year. Blaise sighed again and looked up at the roof. His life at Hogwarts what not officially over yet. Dumbledore and McGonagall had been by to tell him that he was allowed to stay if he wished. Malfoy and the others in his year had been sworn to secrecy or they would be kicked out headfirst. But it still meant that Blaise had lost whatever friends he'd gained in Slytherin. He would be an outcast in his own house again… and he would be hated. He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. He fell asleep rather fast and didn't notice three people sneak inside to check up on him… only to get kicked out by an angry Medi-witch.

* * *

Harry walked back to his dorm from the Hospital Wing. How Jem's bag got there he had no idea but the look Madame Pomfrey had given them when all three of them had been kicked out of the bag and into her Hospital Wing had all three of them flee as fast as they could. Dorian and Remus had transformed to be able to run faster, leaving Harry to fend for himself. Now he was heading back to his dorm. He had spent the last hour listening to Remus and Dorian's theories about who wanted him dead. Well other than Voldemort himself. They had a few theories as to who put his name in the Goblet and they were all really solid ideas.

First up was Snape. He wanted to hurt both Lily and James and ridicule Harry because he seemed to hate all three of them. He was proclaiming Harry's guilt too much. He also enjoyed mocking Harry for his place in the competition. Then again Remus knew Severus Snape was a horrible teacher and a despicable human being. But he wasn't sure he was so petty that he would do all this. He could. He had the motive, he had the means and he had the opportunity. But like Remus Harry wasn't sure he had used it. Sure maybe Snape thought that if he got Harry killed or hurt James would suffer the loss in such a bad way that he'd lose Lily too. Then again they had already "lost" Harry once and stuck together through it. So Snape was a suspect, not just the main.

Second was Dumbledore and in Remus' eyes the main suspect. Dumbledore had put Harry's name in the Goblet to once again prove that he was a kind man who tried to look out for his students and fight the injustice of the world. If danger came upon Harry he would swoop in and save him. Prove to the world watching that he was not out to harm anyone. He was going to prove to Harry's family and friends that he truly was a heroic wizard and selfless at that. He would be the saviour of the boy who lived and in gratitude James and Lily would do anything for him. Maybe even let him privately educate Harry in some way or ask him to protect the boy and ask for his forgiveness… to turn them away from Remus and his suspicions.

The third was Ludo Bagman who wanted this competition, the revival of the tournament to be a huge success. He wanted it to be one for the history books! Everyone would remember the tournament where four champions were elected, the tournament Bagman helped reinstate! He would be famous for this!

Last and Harry's main suspect was Karkarof. Dorian and Remus had explained their hatred for the former Death Eater and hearing that made Harry 100 % sure he was the one to put his name in the Goblet. He wanted to get him killed to get the praise and love from his Dark Lord. He wanted the Dark Lord to return and to do that he surely needed Harry to be dead. Harry's money were on Karkarof. No doubt about it.

Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room and as soon as he did Neville came towards him and sighed. He looked over his shoulder at Ron and Hermione who both nodded at him. He sighed again.

"Ron and Hermione would like me to tell you Seamus told them that Dean was told by Parvati who was told by Lavender who ran into Lily Moon and Sally who told her that they were told by Ginny that Hagrid's looking for you", he said.

"Is that right?" Harry asked. "Well…" then he blinked and tired to figure out what Neville had said. "Wait, what?"

"Um…" Neville hurried over to Ron and Hermione and whispered with them before coming back. "Dean was told by Parvati… please don't make me say all that again. Hagrid's looking for you and he wants you to bring… the cloak to his place around midnight."

"Well you can tell them-"

"I'm not an owl! Merlin!" Neville stormed past him towards the dorm and Harry glared at Ron and Hermione before following Neville so that he could get the cloak.

* * *

At half past eleven that evening, Harry, who had pretended to go up to bed early, pulled the Invisibility Cloak back over himself and crept back downstairs through the common room. Quite a few people were still in there. The Creevey brothers had managed to get hold of a stack of Support CEDRIC DIGGORY badges, and were trying to bewitch them to make them say Support HARRY POTTER instead. So far, however, all they had managed to do was get the badges stuck on POTTER STINKS. Harry crept past them to the portrait hole and waited for a minute or so, keeping an eye on his watch. Then Neville opened the Fat Lady for him from outside as they had planned. He slipped past him with a whispered 'Thanks!' and set off through the castle.

The grounds were very dark. Harry walked down the lawn towards the lights shining in Hagrid's cabin. The inside of the enormous Beauxbatons carriage was also lit up; Harry could hear Madame Maxime talking inside it as he knocked on Hagrid's front door.

"You there, Harry?" Hagrid whispered, opening the door and looking around.

"Yeah", said Harry, slipping inside the cabin and pulling the Cloak down off his head. "What's up?"

"Got summat ter show yeh", said Hagrid.

There was an air of enormous excitement about Hagrid. He was wearing a flower that resembled an oversized artichoke in his buttonhole. It looked as though he had abandoned the use of axle grease, but he had certainly attempted to comb his hair – Harry could see the comb's broken teeth tangled in it.

"What're you showing me?" Harry said warily, wondering if the Skrewts had laid eggs, or Hagrid had managed to buy another giant three-headed dog off a stranger in a pub.

"Come with me, keep quiet an' keep yerself covered with that Cloak", said Hagrid. "We won' take Fang, he won' like it…"

"Listen, Hagrid, I can't stay long…"

But Hagrid wasn't listening; he was opening the cabin door and striding off into the night. Harry hurried to follow and found, to his great surprise, that Hagrid was leading him to the Beauxbatons carriage.

"Hagrid, what-"

"Shhh!" said Hagrid, and he knocked three times on the door bearing the crossed, golden wands.

Madame Maxime opened it. She was wearing a silk shawl wrapped around her massive shoulders. She smiled when she saw Hagrid.

"Ah, 'Agrid ... it is time?"

"Bong-sewer", said Hagrid, beaming at her, and holding out a hand to help her down the golden steps.

Madame Maxime closed the door behind her, Hagrid offered her his arm, and they set off around the edge of the paddock containing Madame Maxime's giant winged horses, with Harry, totally bewildered, running to keep up with them. Had Hagrid wanted to show him Madame Maxime? He could see her any old time he wanted, she wasn't exactly hard to miss.

But it seemed that Madame Maxime was in for the same treat as Harry, because after a while she said playfully:

"Wair is it you are taking me, 'Agrid?"

"Yeh'll enjoy this", said Hagrid gruffly. "Worth seein', trust me. On'y – don' go tellin' anyone I showed yeh, right? Yeh're not s'posed ter know."

"Of course not", said Madame Maxime, fluttering her long black eyelashes.

And still they walked, Harry getting more and more irritable as he jogged along in their wake, checking his watch every now and then. Hagrid had some hare-brained scheme in hand. If they didn't get there soon, he was going to turn around, go straight back to the castle, and leave Hagrid to enjoy his moonlit stroll with Madame Maxime. But then – when they had walked so far around the perimeter of the Forest that the castle and the lake were out of sight – Harry heard something. Men were shouting up ahead... then came a deafening, ear-splitting roar. Hagrid led Madame Maxime around a clump of trees, and came to a halt. Harry hurried up alongside them – for a split second, he thought he was seeing bonfires, and men darting around them – and then his mouth fell open.

Dragons.

Four fully grown, enormous, vicious-looking dragons were rearing on their hind legs inside an enclosure fenced with thick planks of wood, roaring and snorting – torrents of fire were shooting into the dark sky from their open, fanged mouths, fifty feet above the ground on their outstretched necks. There was a silvery blue one with long, pointed horns, snapping and snarling at the wizards on the ground; a smooth-scaled green one, which was writhing and stamping with all its might; a red one with an odd fringe of fine gold spikes around its face, which was shooting mushroom-shaped fire clouds into the air, and a gigantic black one, more lizard-like than the others, which was nearest to them. At least thirty wizards, seven or eight to each dragon, were attempting to control them, pulling on the chains connected to heavy leather straps around their necks and legs. Mesmerised, Harry looked up, high above him, and saw the eyes of the black dragon, with vertical pupils like a cat's, bulging with either fear or rage, he couldn't tell which. It was making a horrible noise, a yowling, screeching scream ...

"Keep back there, Hagrid!" yelled a wizard near the fence, straining on the chain he was holding. "They can shoot fire at a range of twenty feet, you know! I've seen this Horntail do forty!"

"Isn' it beautiful?" said Hagrid softly.

"It's no good!" yelled another wizard. "Stunning Spells, on the count of three!"

Harry saw each of the dragon-keepers pull out his wand.

" _Stupefy!_ " they shouted in unison, and the Stunning Spells shot into the darkness like fiery rockets, bursting in showers of stars on the dragons' scaly hides. Harry watched the dragon nearest to them teeter dangerously on its back legs; its jaws stretched wide in a suddenly silent howl; its nostrils were suddenly devoid of flame, though still smoking – then, very slowly, it fell – several tons of sinewy, scaly black dragon hit the ground with a thud that Harry could have sworn had made the trees behind him quake. The dragon-keepers lowered their wands and walked forwards to their fallen charges, each of which was the size of a small hill. They hurried to tighten the chains and fasten them securely to iron pegs, which they forced deep into the ground with their wands.

"Wan' a closer look?" Hagrid asked Madame Maxime excitedly. The pair of them moved right up to the fence, and Harry followed. The wizard who had warned Hagrid not to come any closer turned, and Harry realised who it was – Charlie Weasley.

"All right, Hagrid?" he panted, coming over to talk. "They should be OK now – we put them out with a Sleeping Draught on the way here, thought it might be better for them to wake up in the dark and the quiet – but, like you saw, they weren't happy, not happy at all." Charlie looked back at the dragons and Harry noticed an almost mournful look on his face.

"What breeds you got here, Charlie?" said Hagrid, gazing at the closest dragon – the black one – with something close to reverence. Its eyes were still just open. Harry could see a strip of gleaming yellow beneath its wrinkled black eyelid.

"This is a Hungarian Horntail", said Charlie. "There's a Common Welsh Green over there, the smaller one – a Swedish Short-Snout, that blue grey – and a Chinese Fireball, that's the red."

Charlie looked around; Madame Maxime was strolling away around the edge of the enclosure, gazing at the Stunned dragons.

"I didn't know you were bringing her, Hagrid", Charlie said, frowning. "The champions aren't supposed to know what's coming – she's bound to tell her student, isn't she?"

"Jus' thought she'd like ter see 'em", shrugged Hagrid, still gazing, enraptured, at the dragons.

"Really romantic date, Hagrid", said Charlie, shaking his head.

"Four…", said Hagrid, "so it's one fer each o' the champions, is it? What've they gotta do – fight 'em?"

"Just get past them, I think," said Charlie. "At least that is what we were told. We'll be on hand if it gets nasty, extinguishing spells at the ready. They wanted nesting mothers, I don't know why... but I tell you this, I don't envy the one who gets the Horntail. Vicious thing. Its back end's as dangerous as its front, look."

Charlie pointed towards the Horntail's tail, and Harry saw long, bronze-coloured spikes protruding along it every few inches.

"She is in a nasty mood most of the time but when nesting Zsófia is even worse", Charlie went on. "I love her to bits, I do, but she can be a right nightmare when she puts her mind to it." He patted her front leg gently. "Just takes some time to get underneath her tough exterior."

Five of Charlie's fellow keepers staggered up to the Horntail at that moment, carrying a clutch of huge granite-grey eggs between them in a blanket. They placed them carefully at the Horntail's side. Hagrid let out a moan of longing.

"I've got them counted, Hagrid", said Charlie, sternly. Then he said, "How's Harry?"

"Fine", said Hagrid. He was still gazing at the eggs.

"Just hope he's still fine after he's faced this lot", said Charlie grimly, looking out over the dragons' enclosure. "I didn't dare tell Mum what he's got to do for the first task, she's already having kittens about him..." Charlie imitated his mother's anxious voice. " 'How could they let him enter that Tournament, he's much too young! I thought they were all safe, I thought there was going to be an age limit!' She was in floods after that Daily Prophet article about him though. Poor bloke is gonna suffer at Christmas I think. Ron never writes about him anymore, did they have a falling out?"

"Not sure", Hagrid said absentmindedly.

"I see… how's the boy?"

"What boy?" Hagrid asked confused.

"The wolf-boy", Charlie said and looked around, making sure no one was listening in. "We heard them calling for him when we started to arrive here. Is he okay?"

"Yes he was found by Viktor Krum and his friend."

"Viktor? Huh looks like he grew some morals since last I saw him. Better keep it up or I'm gonna give his ass a second whopping."

"Uh huh…"

"Hagrid are you even listening to me?" Charlie got no reply so he rolled his eyes and went back to work. Muttering about stupid tournaments as he went. Harry had had enough. Trusting to the fact that Hagrid wouldn't miss him, with the attractions of four dragons and Madame Maxime to occupy him, he turned silently, and began to walk away, back to the castle.

He didn't know whether he was glad he'd seen what was coming or not. Perhaps this way was better. The first shock was over now. Maybe if he'd seen the dragons for the first time on Tuesday, he would have passed out cold in front of the whole school, but maybe he would anyway. He was going to be armed with his wand – which just now, felt like nothing more than a narrow strip of wood – against a fifty-foot-high, scaly, spike-ridden, fire-breathing dragon. And he had to get past it. With everyone watching. How?

Harry sped up, skirting the edge of the Forest; when, without warning, he ran into something very solid.

Harry fell backwards, his glasses askew, clutching the Cloak around him. A voice nearby said, "Ouch! Who's there?"

Harry hastily checked that the Cloak was covering him and lay very still, staring up at the dark outline of the wizard he had hit. He recognised the goatee ... it was Karkaroff.

"Who's there?" said Karkaroff again, very suspiciously, looking around in the darkness. Harry remained still and silent. After a minute or so, Karkaroff seemed to decide that he had hit some sort of animal; he was looking around at waist height, as though expecting to see a dog. Then he crept back under the cover of the trees, and started to edge forwards towards the place where the dragons were.

Very slowly and very carefully, Harry got to his feet and set off again, as fast as he could without making too much noise, hurrying through the darkness back towards Hogwarts.

He had no doubt whatsoever what Karkaroff was up to. He had sneaked off his ship to try and find out what the first task was going to be.

He might even have spotted Hagrid and Madame Maxime heading off around the Forest together – they were hardly difficult to spot at a distance ... and now all Karkaroff had to do was follow the sound of voices, and he, like Madame Maxime, would know what was in store for the champions. By the looks of it, the only champion who would be facing the unknown on Tuesday was Cedric.

Harry reached the castle, slipped in through the front doors and began to climb the marble stairs; he was very out of breath, but he didn't dare slow down ... he had less than five minutes to get up to the fire ...

"Balderdash!" he gasped at the Fat Lady, who was snoozing in her frame in front of the portrait hole.

"If you say so", she muttered sleepily, without opening her eyes, and the picture swung forwards to admit him. Harry climbed inside and headed for the couches. He sat down with a heavy sigh. He looked into the fire and then jumped high in surprise. There he saw his father and godfather's faces.

"Guys what are you doing here", he whispered and got closer to the fire.

"Never mind us, how are you?" said Sirius seriously.

"I'm", Harry trailed off. He had been about to say fine but changed his mind. He told his two fathers, he used to call them that when he was little, everything he had told Jem, Dorian and Uncle Moony. He talked about his argument with Ron and Hermione, about how no one believed he hadn't entered the Tournament of his own free will, how Rita Skeeter had lied about him in the Daily Prophet, how he couldn't walk down a corridor without being sneered at – and then again about Ron, Ron not believing him, Ron's jealousy...

"-and now Hagrid's just shown me what's coming in the first task, and it's dragons, guys, and I'm a goner…" he finished and glared at the carpet as if it had highly insulted him.

Sirius and his father looked at him, eyes full of concern. They had let Harry talk himself into silence without interruption, but now James said:

"Dragons we can deal with, Harry, but we'll get to that in a minute. We haven't got long here... There are things we need to warn you about."

"Like?" said Harry, feeling his spirits slip a further few notches surely there could be nothing worse than dragons coming?

"Karkaroff", said Sirius. "Harry, he was a Death Eater."

"Yes I know, Moony told me."

"He was caught and got sent to Azkaban but then he was released."

"I'd bet everything that's why Dumbledore wanted an Auror at Hogwarts this year other than looking for Pete", James said. "To keep an eye on him. Moody caught Karkaroff. Put him into Azkaban in the first place."

"Moony mentioned that he got released." Harry said. "But, why did they release him?"

"He did a deal with the Ministry of Magic", James grumbled bitterly. "He said he'd seen the error of his ways, and then he named names... he put a load of other people into Azkaban in his place... he's not very popular in there, I can tell you. And since he got out, from what I can tell, he's been teaching the Dark Arts to every student who passes through that school of his. So watch out for the Durmstrang champion as well."

"Ok but I think Viktor is not out to hurt me, he seems like a good bloke. At least what I've seen of him in the library and around Blaise. But are you saying Karkaroff put my name in the Goblet? Because if he did, he's a really good actor. He seemed furious about it. He wanted to stop me competing. Then again Uncle Moony thought so too."

"We know he's a good actor" said Sirius and made a sour face "He convinced the Ministry of Magic to set him free, didn't he? Now, we've read the _Prophet_ Harry."

"You and the rest of the world" said Harry bitterly.

"– and, reading between the lines of that Skeeter woman's article last month, Moody was attacked the night before he started at Hogwarts. Yes, I know she says it was another false alarm", Sirius said hastily, seeing Harry about to speak, "but we don't think so, somehow. I think someone tried to stop him getting to Hogwarts. I think someone knew their job would be a lot more difficult with him around. And no one's going to look into it too closely, Mad-Eye's heard intruders a bit too often. But that doesn't mean he can't still spot the real thing. Moody was the best Auror the Ministry ever had."

"After you two!" Harry said and grinned. "But what you are saying is that Karkaroff is trying to kill me right? Uncle Moony thought the same thing."

"Well he and we've been hearing some very strange things", James said warily. "The Death Eaters seem to be a bit more active than usual lately. They showed themselves at the Quidditch World Cup, didn't they? Someone set off the Dark Mark... and then – did you hear about that Ministry of Magic witch who's gone missing?"

"Bertha Jorkins?" said Harry.

"Exactly... she disappeared in Albania, and that's definitely where Voldemort was rumoured to be last... and she would have known the Triwizard Tournament was coming up, wouldn't she?"

"Yeah, but ... it's not very likely she'd have walked straight into Voldemort, is it?" said Harry.

"Listen Prongslet, we knew Bertha Jorkins", said Sirius grimly. "She was at Hogwarts when we were, a few years above your dad and me. And she was an idiot. Very nosy, but no brains, none at all. It's not a good combination, Harry. I'd say she'd be very easy to lure into a trap."

"So Voldemort could have found out about the Tournament?" said Harry. "Is that what you mean? You think Karkaroff might be here on his orders?"

"We are not sure", James said and sighed. "I just don't know... Karkaroff doesn't strike me as the type who'd go back to Voldemort unless he knew Voldemort was powerful enough to protect him. But whoever put your name in that Goblet did it for a reason, and I can't help thinking the Tournament would be a very good way to attack you, and make it look like an accident."

"Looks like a really good plan from where I'm standing", said Harry bleakly. "They'll just have to stand back and let the dragons do their stuff."

"Right – these dragons", said Sirius, speaking very quickly now. "There's a way, Harry. Don't be tempted to try a Stunning Spell – dragons are strong and too powerfully magical to be knocked out by a single Stunner. You need about half-a-dozen wizards at a time to overcome a dragon-"

"Yeah, I know, I just saw", said Harry.

"But you can do it alone" James. "There is a way, and a simple spell's all you need. Just-"

But Harry held up a hand to silence him, his heart suddenly pounding as though it would burst. He could hear footsteps coming down the spiral staircase behind him.

"Go!" he hissed at them. "Go! There's someone coming!"

Harry scrambled to his feet, hiding the fire – if someone saw James and Sirius' face within the walls of Hogwarts, they would raise an almighty uproar he would be accused of cheating and for plotting against the Tournament. Harry heard a tiny pop in the fire behind him, and knew they had gone – he watched the bottom of the spiral staircase – who had decided to go for a stroll at one o'clock in the morning, and stopped Sirius and James telling him how to get past a dragon?

It was Ron. Dressed in his maroon paisley pyjamas, Ron stopped dead facing Harry across the room, and looked around.

"Who were you talking to?" he said.

"What's that got to do with you?" Harry snarled. "What are you doing down here at this time of night?"

"I just wondered where you-" Ron broke off, shrugging. "Nothing. I'm going back to bed."

"Just thought you'd come nosing around, did you?" Harry shouted. He knew that Ron had no idea what he'd walked in on, knew he hadn't done it on purpose, but he didn't care – at this moment he hated everything about Ron, right down to the several inches of bare ankle showing beneath his pyjama trousers.

"Sorry about that", said Ron, his face reddening with anger. "Should've realised you didn't want to be disturbed. I'll let you get on with practising for your next interview in peace."

Harry seized one of the POTTER REALLY STINKS badges off the table and chucked it, as hard as he could, across the room. It hit Ron on the forehead and bounced off.

"There you go", Harry said. "Something for you to wear on Tuesday. You might even have a scar now, if you're lucky ... that's what you want, isn't it?"

He strode across the room towards the stairs; he half expected Ron to stop him, he would even have liked Ron to throw a punch at him, but Ron just stood there in his too small pyjamas, and Harry, having stormed upstairs, lay awake in bed fuming for a long time afterwards, and didn't hear him come up to bed.

* * *

 **TBC Not sure if my Bulgarian was correct I took a chance with Google Translate. Sorry if I offend anyone who speaks Bulgarian.**


	41. The Summoning Charm

Part 41

On Monday morning when Harry got up he decided to go visit Blaise in the Hospital Wing. When he got there he found his friend sitting up in bed, looking out the window. Harry sat down next to him and Blaise didn't seem to notice until Harry touched his hand. Blaise turned to look at him and Harry saw the hurt in his eyes. When he asked if Blaise wanted to talk about it the other boy just shook his head and asked Harry to tell him what happened yesterday. Harry told him all about the dragons and what Sirius and his dad had told him. He also talked to him about what Jem, Remus and Dorian had said. Blaise listened and when Harry was finished he nodded.

"The dragons are the most pressing problem yeah?" he asked. "Let's just keep you alive through it and then we can figure out what to do about Karkaroff."

"What can we do about dragons?" Harry asked.

"Since Charlie is here you can't ask him that would be too obvious", Blaise said. "So we'll have to figure it out ourselves. You said Maxi knows about this right?"

"Yeah?"

"And Karkaroff too?"

"Yes."

"So the only one that doesn't know is Diggory."

"Oh… I didn't think of that."

"Which means you will not be the one least prepared."

"But… that's not really fair."

"Nothing of this is fair."

"But still. It's not fair that Cedric would be the only one going into this with no warning and no way of preparation."

"He's not completely helpless."

"Why are you so cruel?"

" _I'm_ cruel?" Blaise asked and glared at him. "Let me tell you what's cruel. A mother forcing her son to _forget_ the people he liked and loved. Locking away his emotions and memories so that she could get out of a prison sentence. Then when her son really needs her, she tries to kill him. Then when she finally gets her comeuppance the boy's professor tells his year-mates of his new condition and they all turn their backs to him. Now _that's_ cruel. Or better yet. What if the one man you trusted told you everyone you cared about were dead except for a baby and sends you away to hide him until the time is right only for it all turning out to be a lie orchestrated by that same old man. Then you find out your best friend betrayed everyone and had tried to kill you. Then you find out that is also due to the plotting of the same old man you trusted with your life. And if that's not enough the same old man casts a curse on your best friends so that they won't ever believe you. Now _that_ is cruel. I'm not cruel. This is a competition Harry and in competitions like these you need to look out for yourself."

"But why?" Harry said. "I mean… that's not who I am. I am a team player. I look after those on my side."

"But Diggory isn't on your side."

"I know I represent a made up school… but still. Hogwarts is the school of my heart and Cedric is her champion. I'm going to do my best in all the tasks but I wish for Hogwarts to win."

"Fine", Blaise said and sighed. Harry looked at him and saw the sadness in his eyes.

"I'm sorry I called you cruel", he said.

"And I'm sorry for lashing out on you."

"It's understandable after what happened… has no one been to see you?"

"Other than Dorian, Remus, Luna, Boris, Viktor and you? No, not that I know of."

"That sucks."

"I guess I was prepared for it to happen when the truth came out… I just wished it was told by me and not by _Snape_." Madame Pomfrey walked over to them and told Harry that he needed to leave because Blaise needed to rest. Harry nodded and left after saying goodbye. On his way down from the Hospital Wing he saw Greengrass, Davies and Nott head in the direction he was coming from. A small kindle of hope started to burn in his chest. He grinned and hurried towards the Hall. When he got there he noticed Cedric leaving. Blaise had a point. They were competition and he had not defended Harry at all or told his Hufflepuffs to stop tormenting him. But still he was the only one that didn't know. Harry made his decision and hurried towards Cedric. By the time Harry reached the bottom of the marble staircase, Cedric was at the top. He was with a load of sixth-year friends. Harry didn't want to talk to Cedric in front of them; they were among those who had been quoting Rita Skeeter's article at him every time he went near them. He followed Cedric at a distance and saw that he was heading towards the Charms corridor. This gave Harry an idea. Pausing at a distance from them, he pulled out his wand, and took careful aim.

 _"Diffindo."_

Cedric's bag split. Parchment, quills and books spilled out of it onto the floor. Several bottles of ink smashed.

"Don't bother", said Cedric in an exasperated voice, as his friends bent down to help him, "tell Flitwick I'm coming, go on..."

This was exactly what Harry had been hoping for. He slipped his wand back into his robes, waited until Cedric's friends had disappeared into their classroom, and hurried up the corridor, which was now empty of everyone but himself and Cedric.

"Hi", said Cedric, picking up a copy of _A Guide to Advanced Transfiguration_ that was now splattered with ink. "My bag just split... brand new and all."

"Cedric" said Harry. "the first task is dragons."

"What?" said Cedric, looking up.

"Dragons", said Harry, speaking quickly, in case Professor Flitwick came out to see where Cedric had got to. "They've got four, one for each of us, and we've got to get past them."

Cedric stared at him. Harry saw some of the panic he'd been feeling since Saturday night flickering in Cedric's grey eyes.

"Are you sure?" Cedric said, in a hushed voice.

"Dead sure" said Harry. "I've seen them."

"But how did you find out? We're not supposed to know…"

"Never mind", said Harry quickly – he knew Hagrid would be in trouble if he told the truth. "But I'm not the only one who knows. Fleur and Krum will know by now – Maxime and Karkaroff both saw the dragons, too."

Cedric straightened up, his arms full of inky quills, parchment and books, his ripped bag dangling off one shoulder. He stared at Harry, and there was a puzzled, almost suspicious look in his eyes.

"Why are you telling me?" he asked.

Harry looked at him in disbelief. He was sure Cedric wouldn't have asked that if he had seen the dragons himself. Harry wouldn't have let his worst enemy face those monsters unprepared – well, perhaps Malfoy or Snape...

"It's just ... fair, isn't it?" he said to Cedric. "We all know now... we're on an even footing, aren't we?"

Cedric was still looking at him in a slightly suspicious way when Harry heard a familiar clunking noise behind him. He turned around, and saw Mad-Eye Moody emerging from a nearby classroom.

"Come with me, Potter", he growled. "Diggory, off you go."

Harry stared apprehensively at Moody, he did not trust him after what happened during that lesson.

"Er… Mr. Moody, I'm supposed to be in Herbology-" he tried.

"Never mind that, Potter. In my office, please…"

Harry followed him, wondering what was going to happen to him now. What if Moody wanted to know how he'd found out about the dragons? Would Moody go to Dumbledore and tell on Hagrid, or just turn Harry into a ferret? Well, it might be easier to get past a dragon if he was a ferret, Harry thought dully, he'd be smaller, much less easy to see from a height of fifty feet. Then again he didn't really trust Moody after what happened when he was a substitute teacher for Moony. Then again he knew that Moody was a great Auror. A little paranoid but both Sirius and his dad praised the man. So he followed Moody into his office. Moody had gotten an office to stay in while searching for Peter. So far he had found nothing. Which was lucky because Harry was sure Remus and Dorian would kick up a storm if Moody tried to take Peter away. His dad and Sirius would too. Then again Harry hadn't seen him in a while, why was that? Moody closed the door behind them and turned to look at Harry, his magical eye fixed upon him as well as the normal one.

"That was a very decent thing you just did, Potter", Moody said quietly.

Harry didn't know what to say; this wasn't the reaction he had expected at all.

"Sit down", said Moody, and Harry sat, looking around.

The office was full of a number of exceptionally odd objects that Harry supposed Moody had used in the days when he had been an Auror. On his desk stood what looked like a large, cracked, glass spinning top; Harry recognised it at once as a Sneakoscope, because he owned one himself, though it was much smaller than Moody's. In the corner on a small table stood an object that looked something like an extra-squiggly, golden television aerial. It was humming slightly. What appeared to be a mirror hung opposite Harry on the wall, but it was not reflecting the room. Shadowy figures were moving around inside it, none of them clearly in focus.

"Like my Dark detectors, do you?" said Moody, who was watching Harry closely.

"What's that?" Harry asked, pointing at the squiggly golden aerial.

"Secrecy Sensor. Vibrates when it detects concealment and lies... no use here, of course, too much interference – students in every direction lying about why they haven't done their homework. Been humming ever since I got here. I had to disable my Sneakoscope because it wouldn't stop whistling. It's extra sensitive, picks up stuff about a mile around. Of course, it could be picking up more than kids' stuff", he added in a growl.

"And what's the mirror for?"

"Oh, that's my Foe-Glass. See them out there, skulking around? I'm not really in trouble until I see the whites of their eyes. That's when I open my trunk."

He let out a short, harsh laugh, and pointed to the large trunk under the window. It had seven keyholes in a row. Harry wondered what was in there, until Moody's next question brought him sharply back to earth.

"So... found out about the dragons, have you?"

"No one told me", Harry mumbled. "I saw them."

"It's all right", said Moody, sitting down and stretching out his wooden leg with a groan. "Cheating's a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and always has been."

"I didn't cheat", said Harry sharply. "It was a sort of accident that I found out."

Moody grinned. "I wasn't accusing you, laddie. I've been telling Dumbledore from the start, he can be as high minded as he likes, but you can bet old Karkaroff and Maxime won't be. They'll have told their champions everything they can. They want to win. They want to beat Dumbledore. They'd like to prove he's only human."

Moody gave a harsh laugh, and his magical eye swivelled around so fast it made Harry feel queasy to watch it.

"So... got any ideas how you're going to get past your dragon yet?" said Moody.

"No", said Harry.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you" said Moody gruffly. "I don't show favouritism, me. I'm just going to give you some good, general advice. And the first bit is play to your strengths."

"Like what? I don't think pranks and stubborness would help."

"Think now. What are you best at?"

Harry tried to concentrate. What was he best at? Well, that was easy, really –

"Quidditch", he said dully, "and a fat lot of help-"

"That's right", said Moody, staring at him very hard, his magical eye barely moving at all. "You're a damn good flier, from what I've heard from your father and godfather."

"Yeah, but… I'm not allowed a broom, I've only got my wand."

"My second piece of general advice", said Moody loudly. "Is to use a nice, simple spell which will enable you to get what you need."

Harry looked at him blankly. What did he need?

"Come on, boy..." whispered Moody. "Put them together... it's not that difficult…"

And it clicked. He was best at flying. He needed to pass the dragon in the air. For that, he needed his Firebolt. And for his Firebolt, he needed to get it.

* * *

"Hermione", Harry whispered, when he had sped into greenhouse three ten minutes later, uttering a hurried apology to Professor Sprout as he passed her, "Hermione – I need you to help me."

"What d'you think I've been trying to do, Harry?" she whispered back, her eyes round with anxiety over the top of the quivering Flutterby Bush she was pruning. "I've been trying to help you see the light about-"

"Hermione, I need to learn how to do a Summoning Charm properly by tomorrow afternoon."

"Sure Harry, as long as you stop hanging out with Blaise."

"What!?"

"He's a bad guy, a villain. I'm not going to help you if you stay friends with him."

"Fine", Harry spat and moved to work beside Neville. Neville looked at him and then nudged him. "What?"

"Hermione is not the best at charms", Neville whispered and looked at Hermione hoping she wouldn't have heard him. " _Blaise_ is."

Harry grinned and felt much lighter at heart.

* * *

He found Blaise after lunch. Blaise had been allowed to leave the Hospital Wing and was heading towards the Charms Classroom. Harry accompanied him. When they entered they noticed Flitwick there. He brightened up when he saw them.

"Ah Mr. Potter and Mr. Zabini", he said. "What can I help you with?"

"Well actually sir I'm here to talk to you about what you asked a while back", Blaise replied somewhat embarrassed.

"Oh! Well then let's get to it."

"W-what?"

"The first thing to understand when being an amazing duellist is to be flexible. And not only physically. You need to be good at improvising during heat of battle and you always need a backup plan. To get that you need to learn as many spells and charms as you can. But you also need to learn to fire them in a rapid tempo. As such." Flitwick flicked his wand and three rapid charms headed for a dummy in the corner. Harry and Blaise gaped in awe and Flitwick smirked in satisfaction.

"So my boy I expect you to be ready every morning at 6 so that we can train", Flitwick continued and Blaise groaned. Harry patted his back. "I believe that we could arrange a little tournament in a few days. We will have contestants from all three schools! It will also be the perfect time for me to introduce you as my protégé and give you the apprentice symbols."

"The what?" Harry and Blaise asked and Flitwick chuckled.

"It's an old tradition that not many people use anymore", he said. "But I think it has some style. I will give Blaise a ring, a pendant, a broach or something like it that has Blaise's name in runes on it and Blaise will have one with mine. Different masters have different designs for their symbols. For example a potions master would have something related to potions whereas a dragonologist would have a dragon. A duellist has two crossed wands."

"Does it have to be the same for both master and apprentice?" Blaise asked. "I mean if you have a ring can I have something else?"

"Yes", Flitwick said. "What would you like?"

Blaise thought for a moment. He already had his heir-ring and didn't want another ring. A broach felt wrong somehow and he didn't want a pendant. It felt too dangerous somehow. Suddenly Dorian's face popped into his mind.

"An earring I think", Blaise said and Flitwick nodded.

"Good choice", he said. "Not as dangerous as a pendant. Well then was there anything else boys?"

"Yes", Harry cut in. "I wanted to ask you for some advice on the summoning charm."

"Which you are not that good at", Flitwick said. "You take after your father."

"Can you help?"

"Of course, I will help both of you at the same time."

"Huh?" both boys asked.

"I can assign Blaise as your tutor. You will get your help Harry and Blaise can earn a few house points. Now this is what you need to do when you practice…"

* * *

And so they practised. They didn't have lunch, but headed for a free classroom, where Harry tried with all his might to make various objects fly across the room towards him. He was still having problems. The books and quills kept losing heart halfway across the room and dropping like stones to the floor.

"I know it must be hard to concentrate right now", Blaise told him. "But at least try a little harder okay?"

"What d'you think I'm trying to do?" said Harry angrily. "A filthy great dragon keeps popping up in my head, for some reason..."

"Well then try not to think of a filthy great dragon."

"How do you suppose I do that?"

"Usually when Remus tells Dorian that he kisses him."

"For some reason I don't think picturing my uncle snogging his husband will help."

"Well then think of what you might receive when you defeat that stinking dragon."

Harry did. First he thought about getting hugs from his friends but then something else happened. All of a sudden he had defeated the dragon and Blaise kissed him. Harry blushed and tried to think of something else. But it didn't work, his thoughts kept wandering back to kissing Blaise and a warm feeling crept into his chest. Then the book hit him smack on the nose and Blaise laughed.

* * *

Harry wanted to skip Divination to keep practicing, but Blaise refused point-blank to skive off Arithmancy, and there was no point staying without him. He therefore had to endure over an hour of Professor Trelawney, who spent half the lesson telling everyone that the position of Mars in relation to Saturn at that moment meant that people born in July were in great danger of sudden, violent deaths.

"Well, that's good", said Harry loudly, his temper getting the better of him, "just as long as it's not drawn-out, I don't want to suffer."

Ron looked for a moment as though he was going to laugh; he certainly caught Harry's eye for the first time in days, but Harry was still feeling too resentful towards Ron to care. He spent the rest of the lesson trying to attract small objects towards him under the table with his wand. He managed to make a fly zoom straight into his hand, though he wasn't entirely sure that was owing to his prowess at Summoning Charms – perhaps the fly was just stupid.

* * *

He forced down some dinner after Divination, then returned to the empty classroom with Blaise, using the Invisibility Cloak to avoid the teachers. They kept practising until past midnight. They would have stayed longer, but Peeves turned up and, pretending to think that Harry wanted things thrown at him, started chucking chairs across the room. Harry and Blaise left in a hurry before the noise attracted Filch, and went to find another place to practice.

At two o'clock in the morning, Harry stood near the fireplace in an empty classroom surrounded by heaps of objects – books, quills, several upturned chairs, an old set of Gobstones and Neville's toad, Trevor. Only in the last hour had Harry really got the hang of the Summoning Charm.

"Now that's more like it", Blaise said with a tired smile.

"Well, now we know what to do next time I can't manage a spell", Harry said, throwing a Rune Dictionary back to Blaise, so he could try again, "threaten me with a dragon… okay…" He raised his wand once more. " _Accio_ Dictionary!"

The heavy book soared out of Blaise's hand, flew across the room, and Harry caught it.

"I think you've really got it now Harry", Blaise said with a satisfied smile.

"Thanks, you're a great teacher."

"I didn't do much."

"Well you didn't nag at me or tried to demonstrate over and over again how I held my wand wrong and show off while showing me the proper way."

"Well", Blaise said and walked over to him and gently took hold of his wand hand and moved it into the right position. "I find that a hands-on approach is way better." Harry blushed a little and Blaise chuckled. They said good night and decided to head to bed.

* * *

Harry had been focusing so hard on learning the Summoning Charm that evening that some of his blind panic had left him. It returned in full measure, however, on the following morning. The atmosphere in the school was one of great tension and excitement. Lessons were to stop at midday, giving all the students time to get down to the dragons' enclosure – though of course, they didn't yet know what they would find there.

Harry felt oddly separate from everyone around him, whether they were wishing him good luck or hissing "We'll have a box of tissues ready, Potter" as he passed. It was a state of nervousness so advanced that he wondered whether he mightn't just lose his head when they tried to lead him out to his dragon, and start trying to curse everyone in sight.

Time was behaving in a more peculiar fashion than ever, rushing past in great dollops, so that one moment he seemed to be sitting down in his first lesson, History of Magic, and the next, walking into lunch... and then Professor McGonagall was hurrying over to him in the Great Hall. Lots of people were watching.

"Potter, the champions have to come down into the grounds now... you have to get ready for your first task", she said and Harry noticed the worry in her eyes.

"OK", said Harry, standing up, his fork falling onto his plate with a clatter.

"Good luck, Harry", Hermione whispered without looking at him.

"Whatever", said Harry, in a voice that was most unlike his own. As he walked towards the doors he met Blaise's gaze and Blaise smiled and winked at him. Harry felt some of his nervousness leave him. Blaise and he had practiced. He could do it now thanks to his new friend. He took a deep breath and followed McGonagall outside. She didn't seem herself, either; in fact, she looked nearly as anxious as Harry felt. As she walked him down the stone steps and out into the cold November afternoon, she put her hand on his shoulder.

"Now, don't panic", she said, "just keep a cool head... we've got wizards on hand to control the situation if it gets out of hand... the main thing is just to do your best, and nobody will think any the worse of you... are you all right?"

"Not really Professor but I'll get there", Harry admitted. His mother always told him to be honest about his feelings. "I really don't want to do this."

"Believe me Potter, if there was a way for me to stop it I would have a long time ago. Just know that if something happens your uncle and all other teachers and I will intervene."

"Thank you Professor."

She was leading him towards the place where the dragons were, around the edge of the Forest, but when they approached the clump of trees behind which the enclosure would be clearly visible, Harry saw that a tent had been erected, its entrance facing them, screening the dragons from view.

"You're to go in here with the other champions", said Professor McGonagall, in a rather shaky sort of voice. "And wait for your turn, Potter. Mr Bagman is in there... he'll be telling you the… the procedure. Good luck."

"Thank you", Harry said and realized maybe she also needed some encouragement. "Don't worry about me Professor, I'm my father's son. We always land on our a-butts."

"Don't I know it", she said and looked around before giving him a hug. Harry was a little shocked but before he could say more she had left. Harry shrugged and stepped into the tent.

* * *

 **TBC**


	42. The First Task

Part 42

Fleur Delacour was sitting in a corner on a low wooden stool. She didn't look nearly as composed as usual, but rather pale and clammy. Viktor Krum looked even surlier than usual, which Harry supposed was his way of showing nerves. Cedric was pacing up and down. When Harry entered, he gave him a small smile, which Harry returned, feeling the muscles in his face working rather hard, as though they had forgotten how to do it. The four teens walked around the tent and when Harry got to one of the sides he heard a sound.

"Pst", he heard. But thinking he had misheard he made to walk away. "Pst!" it was louder this time so he returned. He leaned closer to the tent wall.

"Harry?" a voice whispered, Hermione.

"Yeah", he replied hesitantly.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked. "Okay?" Harry didn't reply. "The key is to concentrate. After that you just have to-"

"Battle a dragon", Harry cut in and all of a sudden he had Hermione's arms around him in a bone crushing hug. Harry hugged her back by reflex.

"I'm so sorry", she sobbed into his shoulder. "I should've been there to help you. I let my prejudice about Slytherins get the best of me. I should've helped you anyway. Look… if you want to be friends with _him_ I won't stop you but at least keep an eye on him. He's up to something."

Before Harry could reply there was a flash in the tent and both he and Hermione turned towards the source.

"Young love", Rita Skeeter said and sighed. "How… stirring. If everything goes… unfortunately today you two may even make the front page." Harry noticed Cedric and Viktor moving closer to them. Cedric looking disgusted by Rita and Viktor looking angry.

"You have no business here", Viktor spat at her. "This tent is for champions and friends."

"No matter", Rita said, looking quite unnerved. "I got what I want-hey!" Viktor had snatched the quill and notebook. He broke the quill in half and threw the notebook on the fire. Rita looked outraged but when she moved to do something Bagman arrived. He was once again wearing his Wasp robes.

"Ah we are all here!" he said happily. "Let me fill you in! When the audience has assembled, I'm going to be offering each of you this bag…" He held up a small sack of purple silk, and shook it at them. "…from which you will each select a small model of the thing you are about to face! There are different – er – varieties, you see. And I have to tell you something else too ... ah, yes ... your task is to collect the golden egg!" That's when he noticed Hermione. "What are you doing here?" he asked her confused.

"Oh I was just", Hermione began.

"H'I 'ad dropped my wond on ze way 'ere", Fleur said and put an arm on Hermione's shoulder. "She was kind enuff to return it to me."

"Yes that's um right… bye", Hermione hurried out. Harry hid a small smile at her outraged look. Rita was asked to leave and she stormed out in a huff, muttering about still having the photo. Viktor winked at Harry and Harry grinned. He then glanced around. Cedric had started pacing around the tent again; he looked slightly green. Fleur Delacour and Krum hadn't reacted at all. Perhaps they thought they might be sick if they opened their mouths; that was certainly how Harry felt. But they, at least, had volunteered for this...

* * *

And in no time at all, hundreds upon hundreds of pairs of feet could be heard passing the tent, their owners talking excitedly, laughing, joking... Harry felt as separate from the crowd as if they were a different species. And then – it felt about a second later to Harry – Bagman was opening the neck of the purple silk sack.

"Ladies first", he said, offering it to Fleur Delacour.

She put a shaking hand inside the bag, and drew out a tiny, perfect model of a dragon – a Welsh Green. It had the number 'two' around its neck. And Harry knew, by the fact that Fleur showed no sign of surprise, but rather a determined resignation, that he had been right: Madame Maxime had told her what was coming.

The same held true for Krum. He pulled out the scarlet Chinese Fireball. It had a number 'three' around its neck. He didn't even blink, just stared at the ground.

Cedric put his hand into the bag, and out came the blueish-grey Swedish Short-Snout, the number 'one' tied around its neck. Knowing what was left, Harry put his hand into the silk bag, and pulled out the Hungarian Horntail, and the number 'four'. It stretched its wings as he looked down at it, and bared its minuscule fangs.

"Well, there you are!" said Bagman. "You have each pulled out the dragon you will face, and the numbers refer to the order in which you are to take on the dragons, do you see? Now, I'm going to have to leave you in a moment, because I'm commentating. Mr Diggory, you're first, just go out into the enclosure when you hear a whistle, all right? Now... Harry... could I have a quick word? Outside?"

"Um no thanks", Harry said politely and noticed something behind Bagman. A honey-coloured wolf had walked into the tent, just behind Bagman. Cedric and the other two had noticed it as well. The wolf sat behind Bagman… and Harry noticed it held a camera between its jaws.

"Are you sure?" Bagman asked Harry. "I mean you are younger than the others and could use-"

"He said no", Cedric said.

"Leave nov so ve can prepare", Viktor said.

A whistle had blown somewhere.

"Good Lord, I've got to run!" said Bagman in alarm and turned to run out. But when he did he tripped over the wolf and fell out the tent opening in a very undignified manor. The four champions laughed and the wolf shook itself. Harry crouched down in front of it and patted its head-fur.

"Is that Skeeter's camera?" he asked and the wolf tried to look innocent.

"I think that counts as theft", Cedric said with a grin. The wolf gave him a: Does not-look. "Does too!"

"You 'ave a very smart dog", Fleur said and moved closer. "'e is beautiful." Dorian chose that moment to transform.

"Why thank you", he said and Fleur blushed. "Just wanted to see how the four of you are faring. Nervous?"

"Yeah", Harry replied.

"Don't you worry", he said and sat on a chair. "You four are gonna do great!"

"Ve are facing dragons", Viktor stated.

"So?" Dorian asked. "You've all had time to prepare right?" All four looked a little sheepish. "Oh I don't blame you. So tell me…" he leaned forward a bit. "How do you truly feel?" No one said anything at first, then Cedric sighed.

"I'm scared", he said. "What if I let my friends, my parents and myself down? What if I die?"

"You won't let anyone down as long as you do your best", Dorian told him. "How many of them would _dare_ to stand in front of a dragon? Not many. Besides the dragon won't have a chance to kill you. All of you are well-protected. There are Dragon keepers everywhere and teachers and other staff-members. I'll even jump in if I have to. Trust me, you are safer than you think. There is a lot of people that can help you _here_ in the forest."

"Vhat if our actions gets someone in the audience hurt?" Viktor asked and Harry noticed a strange look on his face. Was he worried about his friends or someone else? He'd had that slight red hue on his cheeks since Hermione stepped into the tent. Wait just a minute! Harry had heard Hermione complain about Krum being in the library all the time! No. Way! Harry missed Dorian's little talk with Viktor and was woken from his stupor when said werewolf gave Fleur a comforting hug. Then all eyes were on Harry.

"I", Harry said. "I'm scared."

"You all are", Dorian said. "But like I said. Don't worry. I mean you faced down those government-funded soul consuming wind socks last year so this will be easy as pie. Tell you what if any of you die I give you full permission to haunt me for the rest of eternity."

"Do you think Uncle Moony will agree to that?" Harry asked while the others laughed.

"Meh he loves me so he will manage", Dorian said with a shrug. Then they heard Bagman call Cedric's name. Cedric left the tent a little less green than before. Dorian winked at them and followed him out, transforming as he went. Harry, Fleur and Krum sat down and waited. Seconds later, they heard the roar of the crowd, which meant Cedric had entered the enclosure, and was now face to face with the living counterpart of his model.

* * *

It was worse than Harry could ever have imagined, sitting there and listening. The crowd screamed, yelled, gasped like a single many-headed entity, as Cedric did whatever he was doing to get past the Swedish Short-Snout. Krum was staring at the ground. Fleur had now taken to retracing Cedric's steps, round and round the tent.

And Bagman's commentary made everything much, much worse. Horrible pictures formed in Harry's mind, as he heard: "Oooh, narrow miss there, very narrow" ... "He's taking risks, this one!" ... "Clever move – pity it didn't work!"

And then, after about fifteen minutes, Harry heard the deafening roar that could mean only one thing: Cedric had got past his dragon and seized the golden egg.

"Very good indeed!" Bagman was shouting. "And now the marks from the judges!"

But he didn't shout out the marks; Harry supposed the judges were holding them up and showing them to the crowd.

"One down, three to go!" Bagman yelled, as the whistle blew again. "Miss Delacour, if you please!"

Fleur was trembling from head to foot; Harry felt more warmly towards her than he had done so far, as she left the tent with her head held high, and her hand clutching her wand. He and Krum were left alone, at opposite sides of the tent. They sat in silence for a little bit.

"Did you speak to Blaise today", Viktor asked.

"No… didn't get the time but I know he has my back", Harry said.

"And you have his?"

"Yes. Of course."

"Good. He needs it. Not many of his old friends vants to deal vith him nov. You knov?"

"About him being… a little fluffy?"

Krum snorted. "Yes dat."

"Yeah… he lives with my uncle and Dorian."

"Remus and Dorian?" Viktor asked. "Hov did that happen? Vait hov are you related to Remus?"

"How do you know Remus?"

They spent the next minutes telling each other of how they knew Remus and Dorian. Harry felt that he quite enjoyed talking to Viktor. It relaxed both of them and didn't make the wait feel as horrible. Ten minutes later, Harry heard the crowd erupt into applause once more... Fleur must have been successful, too. A pause, while Fleur's marks were being shown... more clapping... then, for the third time, the whistle.

"And here comes Mr Krum!" cried Bagman, and Krum slouched out, leaving Harry quite alone.

* * *

He felt much more aware of his body than usual; very aware of the way his heart was pumping fast, and his fingers tingling with fear. Yet at the same time, he seemed to be outside himself, seeing the walls of the tent, and hearing the crowd, as though from far away...

"Very daring!" Bagman was yelling, and Harry heard the Chinese Fireball emit a horrible, roaring shriek, while the crowd drew its collective breath. "That's some nerve he's showing – and – yes, he's got the egg!"

Applause shattered the wintery air like breaking glass; Krum had finished – it would be Harry's turn at any moment. He stood up, noticing dimly that his legs seemed to be made of marshmallow. He waited. And then he heard the whistle blow. He walked out through the entrance of the tent, the panic rising into a crescendo inside him. And now he was walking past the trees, through a gap in the enclosure fence, but just before he turned the corner, he noticed something. A group of werewolves were lying on a big rock, looking into the enclosure. The leader, a ginger wolf, turned to Harry and nodded its head. Harry did the same, with a slight bow. So this was what Dorian had meant. Jemima's pack was here. For some strange reason that made Harry feel _much_ calmer. Then again Dorian and Remus had told him Jemima cared for everyone his pack cared about. They must have asked them to come. But there was no trace of Jemima. Not that Harry could see… wait. Jemima… Jem? Could it be? He was awoken from his musings by the roar of the crowd. He looked up in confusion. There were hundreds and hundreds of faces staring down at him from stands which had been magicked there since he'd last stood on this spot. And there was the Horntail, at the other end of the enclosure, crouched low over her clutch of eggs, her wings half furled, her evil, yellow eyes upon him, a monstrous, scaly black lizard, thrashing her spiked tail, leaving yard-long gouge marks in the hard ground. The crowd was making a great deal of noise, but whether friendly or not, Harry didn't know or care. It was time to do what he had to do... to focus his mind, entirely and absolutely, upon the thing that was his only chance. He raised his wand.

" _Accio_ Firebolt", he shouted.

He waited, every fibre of him hoping, praying... if it hadn't worked... if it wasn't coming... he seemed to be looking at everything around him through some sort of shimmering, transparent barrier, like a heat haze, which made the enclosure and the hundreds of faces around him swim strangely… And then he heard it, speeding through the air behind him; he turned and saw his Firebolt hurtling towards him around the edge of the woods, soaring into the enclosure, and stopping dead in mid-air beside him, waiting for him to mount. The crowd was making even more noise... Bagman was shouting something, but Harry's ears were not working properly any more. Listening wasn't that important at the moment. He swung his leg over the broom, and kicked off from the ground. And a second later, something miraculous happened... As he soared upwards, as the wind rushed through his hair, as the crowd's faces became mere flesh-coloured pinpricks below, and the Horntail shrank to the size of a dog, he realised that he had left not only the ground behind, but also his fear... he was back where he belonged, in the sky. This was nothing else but another Quidditch match and that egg was the Golden Snitch. He looked down at the clutch of eggs, and spotted the gold one, gleaming against its cement-coloured fellows, residing safely between the dragon's front legs. He dived. The Horntail's head followed him; he knew what it was going to do, and pulled out of the dive just in time; a jet of fire had been released exactly where he would have been had he not swerved away, but Harry didn't care... that was no more than dodging a Bludger ...

"Great Scott, he can fly!" yelled Bagman, as the crowd shrieked and gasped. "Are you watching this, Mr Krum?"

"Go Harry!" he heard someone shout, not sure who but it warmed him from the inside out.

Harry soared higher in a circle; the Horntail was still following his progress; its head revolving on its long neck – if he kept this up, it would be nicely dizzy – but better not push it too long, or it would be breathing fire again. Harry plummeted just as the Horntail opened its mouth, but this time he was less lucky – he missed the flames, but the tail came whipping up to meet him instead, and as he swerved to the left, one of the long spikes grazed his shoulder, ripping his robes. He could feel it stinging, he could hear screaming and groans from the crowd, but the cut didn't seem to be deep. Now he zoomed around the back of the Horntail, and a possibility occurred to him. The Horntail didn't seem to want to take off, she was too protective of her eggs. Though she writhed and twisted, furling and unfurling her wings and keeping those fearsome yellow eyes on Harry, she was afraid to move too far from her eggs. But he had to persuade her to do it, or he'd never get near them... the trick was to do it carefully, gradually. He began to fly, first this way, then the other, not near enough to make her breathe fire to stave him off, but still posing a sufficient threat to ensure she kept her eyes on him. Her head swayed this way and that, watching him out of those vertical pupils, her fangs bared... He flew higher. The Horntail's head rose with him, her neck now stretched to its fullest extent, still swaying, like a snake before its charmer. Harry rose a few more feet, and she let out a roar of exasperation. He was like a fly to her, a fly she was longing to swat; her tail thrashed again, but he was too high to reach now. She shot fire into the air, which he dodged her jaws opened wide.

"Come on you big lizard", Harry hissed, swerving tantalisingly above her, "come on, come and get me off your lazy ass. Come chase me!"

And then she reared, spreading her great black leathery wings at last, as wide as those of a small aeroplane – and Harry dived. Before the dragon knew what he had done, or where he had disappeared to, he was speeding towards the ground as fast as he could go, towards the eggs now unprotected by her clawed, front legs – he had taken his hands off his Firebolt – he had seized the golden egg. And with a huge spurt of speed, he was off, he was soaring out over the stands, the heavy egg safely under his uninjured arm, and it was as though somebody had just turned the volume back up – for the first time, he became properly aware of the noise of the crowd, which was screaming and applauding as loudly as the Irish supporters at the World Cup.

"Look at that!" Bagman was yelling. "Will you look at that! Our youngest champion is quickest to get his egg! Well, this is going to shorten the odds on Mr Potter!"

Harry saw the dragon-keepers rushing forwards to subdue the Horntail, and, over at the entrance to the enclosure, Professor McGonagall, Moony, Moody and Hagrid hurrying to meet him, all of them waving him towards them, their smiles evident even from this distance. He flew back over the stands, the noise of the crowd pounding his eardrums, and came in smoothly to land, his heart lighter than it had been in weeks ... he had got through the first task, he had survived ...

"That was excellent, Potter!" cried Professor McGonagall as he got off the Firebolt – which from her was extravagant praise. He noticed that her hand shook as she pointed at his shoulder. "You'll need to see Madam Pomfrey before the judges give out your score over there, she's had to mop up Diggory already."

"Yeh did it, Harry!" said Hagrid hoarsely. "Yeh did it! An' agains' the Horntail an' all, an' yeh know Charlie said that was the wors'-"

"Thanks, Hagrid", said Harry loudly, so that Hagrid wouldn't blunder on and reveal that he had shown Harry the dragons beforehand. Moody looked very pleased, too; his magical eye was dancing in its socket.

"Nice and easy does the trick, Potter", he growled.

"Good job Prongslet", Remus said and ruffled his hair. Harry flung his arms around him and hugged him. Feeling safe, warm and protected and so relieved. Remus smiled and hugged him back.

"Right then, Potter, the first-aid tent, please", said Professor McGonagall.

Harry walked out of the enclosure, still panting, and saw Madam Pomfrey standing at the mouth of a second tent, looking worried.

"Dragons!" she said, in a disgusted tone, pulling Harry inside. The tent was divided into cubicles; he could make out Cedric's shadow through the canvas, but Cedric didn't seem to be badly injured; he was sitting up, at least. Madam Pomfrey examined Harry's shoulder, talking furiously all the while. "Last year Dementors, this year dragons, what are they going to bring into this school next? You're very lucky... this is quite shallow... it'll need cleaning before I heal it up, though…"

She cleaned the cut with a dab of some purple liquid which smoked and stung, but then poked his shoulder with her wand, and he felt it heal instantly.

"Now, just sit quietly for a minute – sit! And then you can go and get your score."

She bustled out of the tent and he heard her go next door and say, "How does it feel now, Diggory?"

Harry didn't want to sit still; he was still too full of adrenaline. He got to his feet, wanting to see what was going on outside, but before he'd reached the mouth of the tent, two people had come darting inside – Hermione, followed closely by Ron.

"Harry, you were brilliant!" Hermione said squeakily. There were fingernail marks on her face where she had been clutching it in fear. "You were amazing! You really were!"

But Harry was looking at Ron, who was very white, and staring at Harry as though he was a ghost.

"Harry", he said, very seriously, "whoever put your name in that Goblet – I – I reckon they're trying to do you in!"

A few weeks ago what Ron said would've had a different reaction. It would have been like as if Harry was meeting Ron for the first time. Now however Harry was filled with rage. Arms still around Hermione he glared at Ron.

"Caught on, have you?" he spat coldly. "Took you long enough."

Hermione stood nervously between them, looking from one to the other. Ron opened his mouth uncertainly. Harry knew Ron was about to apologise and, suddenly, he found he didn't want to hear it.

"Stuff it Weasley", he said and both of them stared at him. "I don't want to hear it. You abandoned me when I needed you most and whenever I tried to talk to you I was given the cold shoulder. Don't think you can just weasel your way back here after having an epiphany of some sort. I don't want you here and I don't _need_ you here. You made it very clear to me that we are not friends and these tents are for champions and their friends."

"Can I come in then?" a voice asked and Harry grinned when he saw Blaise.

"Blaise!" he said and flung his arms around Blaise in a hug. The Slytherin looked completely stunned but hugged Harry back. Ron gaped.

"Seriously!?" he yelled. "You're choosing a _Slytherin_ over me!?"

"Yeah because Blaise never turned his back on me. Now if you excuse me…" he picked up the egg and his Firebolt. "I want to see my points." He nodded for Blaise to follow him and with a grin Blaise did. As they walked Blaise told him what he had missed.

"Diggory used transfiguration", Blaise explained. "He turned a rock into a dog hoping the dragon would attack it instead of him. It worked partly. Cedric got the egg but got burnt. I assume he seemed the bigger threat. Delacour tried to charm it. It fell asleep and she would have made it out unscathed if the dragon hadn't snored."

"Dragons snore?"

"Well it snorted and fire came at her, burning her skirt. She put it out with _Aguamenti_. Krum tried a more aggressive tactic. He threw a jinx at the eye of the dragon. Only when he hit the dragon trampled some of its real eggs. He lost points because they were not meant to get harmed."

"I guess Charlie was angry?"

"Weasley's brother? Come to think of it… not really. Had it been me I would have."

"Maybe the eggs were transfigured?" Harry asked hopefully.

"I hope so." They had now reached the edge of the enclosure. Now that the Horntail had been taken away, Harry could see where the six judges were sitting – right at the other end, in raised seats draped in gold.

"They can give you a maximum of ten points and one is the lowest", Blaise explained. Harry saw the first judge – Madame Maxime – raise her wand in the air. What looked like a long, silver ribbon shot out of it, which twisted itself into a large figure eight.

"Not bad Potter", Blaise said. Mr Crouch came next. He shot a number nine into the air. Next, Dumbledore. He, too, put up a nine. The crowd were cheering harder than ever. Ludo Bagman – ten.

"Ten" said Harry in disbelief. "But I got hurt! What is he playing at!?"

"We'll figure it out later", Blaise told him. "I'm sure Karkaroff will give you way lower."

And now Karkaroff raised his wand. He paused for a moment, and then a number shot out of his wand, too – four.

"Told you", Blaise said. "He gave Viktor a nine. Now… be afraid." He said the last with a teasing tone and Harry turned to look at Jem. He bit his lip to keep from laughing. Jem could barely see over the table and her wand looked way too big for her. Still she waved it and presented Harry with a seven. Harry looked around and noticed that those weren't only Gryffindors cheering in the crowd. When it had come to it, when they had seen what he was facing, most of the school had been on his side, as well as Cedric's... he didn't care about the Slytherins, he could stand whatever they threw at him now. He grinned even wider when he felt Blaise put a friendly arm around his shoulders.

* * *

"You're tied in first place, Harry! You and Krum!" said Charlie Weasley, hurrying to meet them as they set off back towards the school. "Listen, I've got to run, I've got to go and send Mum an owl, I swore I'd tell her what happened – but that was unbelievable! Oh yeah – and they told me to tell you you've got to hang around for a few more minutes... Bagman wants a word, back in the champions' tent." Then Charlie noticed Blaise. "Hiya kid how are you?"

"Uh… fine?" Blaise said.

"Great!" Charlie said and patted his shoulder before running off.

"What was that about?"

"No clue", Harry said. "Will you wait for me?"

"Sure", Blaise said.

Harry re-entered the tent, which somehow looked quite different now; friendly and welcoming. He thought back to how he'd felt while dodging the Horntail, and compared it to the long wait before he'd walked out to face it... there was no comparison, the wait had been immeasurably worse. Fleur, Cedric and Krum all came in together. One side of Cedric's face was covered in a thick orange paste, which was presumably mending his burn. He grinned at Harry when he saw him.

"Good one Harry", he said.

"And you", said Harry, grinning back.

"You are good flyer", Viktor said and Harry beamed happily. "Ve should fly together sometime."

"Well done, all of you!" said Ludo Bagman, bouncing into the tent, and looking as pleased as though he personally had just got past a dragon. "Now, just a quick few words. You've got a nice long break before the second task, which will take place at half past nine on the morning of February the twenty-fourth – but we're giving you something to think about in the meantime! If you look down at those golden eggs you're all holding, you will see that they open ... see the hinges there? You need to solve the clue inside the egg – because it will tell you what the second task is, and enable you to prepare for it! All clear? Sure? Well, off you go, then!"

Harry left the tent to re-join Blaise. Only to find the Slytherin not as alone as when he left him. Theodore Nott, Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davies were there. Harry hurried up to them.

"Hey ready", he asked Blaise and noticed how Blaise relaxed.

"Hey Potter congrats", Nott said.

"I was so scared", Tracy said. "For a moment there I was sure that thing would get you!"

"You're not as useless as you look", Greengrass said.

"Daphne play nice!"

"Uh thanks", Harry told them and turned to Blaise. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah", Blaise said and gripped Harry's hand. "Let's go." He dragged Harry with him. Harry looked over his shoulder at the three Slytherins. They looked… relieved? He looked at Blaise and saw that he looked… content? What had he missed now?!

* * *

 **TBC Dorian's description of the Dementors was not made up by me. It was sent to me by someone reading this story and they asked me to try and get it in there. I hope i did them proud ;)**

 **If anyone has more funny or clever quotes for Dorian to use feel free to leave me some suggestions.**


	43. Wrath of the Dragons

Part 43

That evening there was a nice feast to celebrate that the first task was over and done with. Harry sat with Hermione, Neville, the twins, Seamus and Dean. They were having a great time talking about basically everything, mostly about Harry's awesome fight against the dragon, but other things too. Right now the twins, Neville and Seamus were gaping at Dean as he, with some help from Hermione and Harry, tried to describe football.

There were lots of laughter around and Harry looked at the Slytherin table. He noticed Nott hold his arm around Blaise's shoulders as Nott described something amazing he had done to Boris and Viktor. Blaise noticed Harry looking to him and smiled. All in all things seemed to be calming down and turning into just a merry moment.

Dorian was entertaining the students from Beauxbatons by juggling various items while slowly going down into a split on top of the Ravenclaw table. Madame Maxime was watching as well, almost as giddy as some of her students. The Weasley Twins had, with some assistance from Remus, managed to charm a couple of bottles to play both muggle and wizard music. Right now it was playing the _Macarena_ and as soon as it started some of the Muggleborns from Hogwarts and Beauxbatons got up and started to do the dance. Dorian put the oranges he was juggling on the table and watched them with a big goofy grin on his face. He got in between some of the dancers and watched them and tried to mimic them. Remus laughed as his husband constantly did the wrong move. Dorian stuck his tongue out at him.

Luna skipped over to the Slytherin table and grabbed Blaise by the hand. Blaise seemed about to protest as did Theodor Nott but Blaise could never deny Luna anything. So he got up and she dragged him over to the Ravenclaw table were most of the dancing was going on. Blaise found himself with Luna on one side and Fleur on the other. He watched them and after a bit tried to dance the dance. Malfoy looked ready to explode but Daphne dragged her sister Astoria over to the Ravenclaws and joined them. When they did a few younger Slytherins followed and a few older as well. Flitwick tried to dance the dance as well and Harry caught McGonagall moving to the rhythm but when she realized she was doing it she stopped. Remus had noticed too and by the evil look in his eyes Harry knew he was going to show Harry's father and Sirius later.

Just as the song ended the doors to the Great Hall slammed open. Everyone jumped and turned. Three people stood in the doorway. The one to the right was nearly 2.3 meters (a bit more than 7.5 feet) and just as wide as he was tall. All of it muscles. His short black hair was combed back in complicated swirls, which told Harry the man actually had curly hair that he had managed to get to lie flat. His grey eyes sparkled dangerously. He was wearing Dragon Keeper uniform. The one to the left was a woman who was only 1.60 meters (about 5.2 feet). She was very petite and her blonde hair was in a tight bun at the back of her head. She had brown eyes that were as stormy as her companion's. She too was wearing Dragon Keeper uniform. Both were emitting rage filled energy. Their magic was acting out behind them, making the air behind them look like it does when heat rises outside. But none of them stood a chance against their leader. Harry would have recognized that red hair anywhere. It was Charlie but Harry had never seen him like that and by the looks of it, neither had his brothers and sister. Charlie looked livid. His eyes were black in anger and hatred and the air around him crackled as if it was filled with static energy. Harry wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he was sure he could hear a dragon growling somewhere around Charlie and those other two. Dumbledore did not seem to notice this or if he did he was trying to calm the trio down. He had gotten up with a big smile on his face.

"Ah the people who made it all possible", he said and walked around the table and started walking towards them. "Ms. Bauer, Mr. Niță and of course our Hogwarts alumni Mr. Weasley welcome to the feast. I trust that everything is in order and that you will be leaving soo-" He got no further because suddenly his vision was filled with a fist coming towards him. Dumbledore felt the fist hit his nose but not only physically. Magic surrounded that fist and it was that magic that now knocked Dumbledore back all the way through the aisle and crashing into the Head table. Everyone was on their feet at once. Some looking outraged, some looking horrified and in a few cases… some looking satisfied. Dumbledore slowly sat up and rubbed his jaw, his face felt as if it had been burnt and when he looked at Charlie Weasley he understood why. Charlie's arm was engulfed in flames. Though the flames did not seem to harm him. Charlie wasn't the only one with a burning arm. Charlie's flames were red like rubies and his eyes now had the same colour. Mr. Niță's arm was engulfed with green flames and his hair and eyes were now green as well and Ms. Bauer's hair and eyes were now blue and blue flames engulfed her arm.

"You _lied_ to us", Charlie Weasley growled and his voice sounded almost reptile like. Harry noticed Blaise, Remus, Jem and Dorian tense up. Were they sensing something different? Something no normal wizard could feel?

"You promised the eggs would be safe but now the hatchlings are dead", Mr. Niță growled.

"You gave us your word that they would be transfigured chicken eggs", Ms. Bauer said and stepped around Charlie and started marching down the hallway towards Dumbledore. Her shoes echoed and her whole body was engulfed in those blue flames.

"What is going on?" Hermione asked and gripped Harry's arm in fright.

"I… I don't know", Harry replied as Ms. Bauer stood in front of Dumbledore. She raised her hand.

"Stop!" Remus suddenly shouted and positioned himself between her and Dumbledore, to the shock of everyone that knew him.

"Get out of my way wolf!" she hissed at him.

"No", Remus said. "As much as I despise this man I cannot let you unleash your wrath on him dear lady."

"Why not!?"

"Because I don't want you charged with murder. You do not deserve it… even though he deserves your rage."

"He murdered our hatchlings!" Mr. Niță roared and came towards them, green flames roaring all around him. The students closest to the aisle had to move aside or they would get burnt from the heat. The teachers started ushering them towards the walls on each side, looking for a way to get them out of harm's way.

"Yes I know", Remus said, distracting the angry dragon keepers. "And believe me he will pay for that crime but look around you. Charlie." The second-oldest Weasley lifted his head, he was not engulfed in fire… yet. "Your siblings are here Charlie, do you really want them to see you like this?" Charlie turned his head and looked at his siblings. Ginny was crying in fear along with Hermione, the twins were staring at him and Ron was trembling in fear. Charlie's eyes then wandered around the room and he noticed all the frightened students around him. His eyes then fell on Jem.

"…" Charlie said and everyone stared at him. The language was not that of humans but Harry found that he understood a few words, he later figured out it was due to him understanding Parseltongue.

"He … a …, a … and a … lord, why … … not … him and … him … and now?" was what Harry could get from that.

"Yes I admit it would be very good if you did", Jem said and walked towards Remus and the Dragon Keepers. "In fact I knew many who would quite enjoy it but it is not your destiny to do so."

"He … to …!"

"Who are you to judge that?"

"I am the …! … the dragons … I … and do what is …! They … to me … … … careful that we do not … you … … …!"

"Now I know you are angry young man but that was just plane rude", Jem said and huffed. She walked towards Charlie but her path was blocked by the other two Dragon Keepers. "Out of my way pups."

"Never", they growled.

"Suit yourself", she said and the two were flung back over Charlie's head and landed out in the hall after she flicked her hand. Charlie stared at his friends who both fell unconscious and stopped burning. Charlie's rage seemed to build and now his entire body was consumed by flames and with a roar he came at Jem.

"Jem!" Dorian and Remus screamed.

"I'm not blind", she said and with a white flash Charlie and his two friends were gone. "There. Much better." She brushed her skirt off and looked around. Everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"Where's our brother!?" the twins yelled in horror.

"Oh he's back where he belongs and his friends too."

"What happened to them?" Ginny asked horrified.

"Oh they were just a little angry."

"A little!?" Ron screamed. "They were on fire!"

"Yes that tend to happen to Dragon Keepers who has a soul bond with a dragon. My guess is that the girl has bonded to a Swedish Short Snout but the other two I am not so sure about."

"Won't they come back?" Pansy Parkinson asked.

"I don't think so", Jem said. "I sent them somewhere to cool off and when they have they will just collect their dragons and leave. Now you." She turned to Dumbledore. "Have some explaining to do to the poor people at that preserve and their dragons as well. The rest of you…" she looked around. "Off to bed with you. Spit spot!" The students started leaving and the teachers and Dorian started to tidy up the Great Hall. So great had the rage of the three keepers been that the stone floor had melted. Now that would take some time to fix.

* * *

Ron finally got what he wanted. The fame he always wanted. Now everyone at school were talking about how his brother had punched Dumbledore and had destroyed the Great Hall. Ginny and the twins did not enjoy it, they sent people asking them questions about it packing with either pranks or hexes. Ron on the other hand was soaking it all up. He even went as far to say that he too could do what Charlie did, only he would need to turn seventeen first. Quite a few girls, like Lavender Brown, found this incredibly attractive. Others, like Parvati, Hermione and Lily Moon, thought he was just a show off. The biggest part of the school wanted to know what exactly had happened to the three Dragon Keepers. Harry decided to ask Remus about it. So at the next DADA lesson Harry waited until the last minutes to ask his question.

"Professor", he said when Remus asked if they had any questions about the protective charm he had just taught them.

"Yes Harry", Remus asked.

"What happened to the Dragon Keepers really?" All eyes went to Harry and then to Remus. Ron however looked angry. Remus sighed and looked at his class. Dorian, who sat in his husband's desk chair peeling an orange, sniggered. His feet were resting on the table and Remus gave him a look. Dorian just made kissy faces at him and Remus turned back to his class.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked and the students, save Ron, nodded eagerly. "Fine. Dragons as you all know are unlike any magical creatures in the world."

"Including werewolves who are just as amazing", Dorian cut in.

"Really?" Remus asked dryly.

"Yeah just look at you love of my life."

Remus rolled his eyes again and continued.

"Dragons are immune to nearly all magic unless thrown at them in a massive amount", Remus continued. "Like say 40 wizards simultaneously throwing a stunning spell at them." He gave Harry a look. How had Remus known that!? Harry, Blaise and Jem never told him how he found out about the dragons!

"They are tough buggers to get rid of", Dorian filled in. "Kinda like trying to crush a diamond with your foot. It's just not done on your own."

"Thank you for that accurate exemplification", Remus replied dryly.

"You're welcome Mr. Dickens", Dorian replied in an imitation of Rizzo the Rat from _A Muppet Christmas Carol_. The students sniggered, except for Ron and Remus continued.

"There is however one way to control dragons fully and without them fighting", he said. "You need an Audientis."

"I know what that is!" Seamus exclaimed. "Mum told me stories about them!"

"Mine too!" Parvati said and every single pureblood and half-blood in the class agreed. Even Harry had heard stories about the Audientis before.

"For those that do not know", Remus continued. "An Audientis is commonly known as a Dragon Talker. They can talk to dra-"

"Everyone can talk to dragons Remy they just don't listen", Dorian cut in.

"Will you be quiet?"

"Yes sir!"

"You are so infuriating at times."

"Say what you want about this class but it is always entertaining", Dean whispered to Harry who sniggered and nodded.

"An Audientis can talk to a dragon and the dragon _will_ listen", Remus continued. "They really don't have a choice."

"So it's slavery?" Hermione asked in horror.

"No, no, no", Remus said. "It's a bond. Another name for the Audientis is the Dovakhiin… dragonborn."

"Skyrim legend tells of a hero known as the Dragonborn, a warrior with the body of a mortal and soul of a dragon, whose destiny it is to destroy the evil dragon Alduin", Parvati said. "There's a song too!"

"Yup", Dorian said. "And a prophecy."

"The appearance of the Last Dragonborn was prophesied upon Alduin's Wall, a large edifice found within Sky Haven Temple about 10 000 years ago", Remus explained. "The wall depicted several events that would preface the return of the Nordic god of destruction, Alduin. Also known as the Black Dragon. The prophecy itself was dire, but scholars believed that its omens had been fulfilled and that a single individual, gifted with the same powers of the Thu'um held by the dragons themselves, would rise to fight against Alduin and assure Nirn's survival. Alduin finally returned around 8000 years ago, during the midst of Skyrim's civil war. Raising an army of dragons from the dead, he attempted to resume his path of destruction. However, he was eventually defeated in a battle by the Last Dragonborn and three ancient Nordic heroes in Sovngarde."

"Where's Skyrim?" Hermione asked. "I've never heard of it."

"It's a legend, a myth", Remus said. "Some believe that the world was destroyed during that battle and reshaped until it reached where it is today. No one knows where Skyrim was or where the remnants now rest. But the stories of the Dovakhiin lives on through myth and legend. The legend tells that after the Dovakhiin died he or she shouted at the world that some of their lineage would forever be connected to those of the dragons and that the dragons would heed their words with mutual respect from both parts."

"What do you mean he or she?" Lavender asked.

"The legends are not unified. In some versions the Dovakhiin was a man and in others she was a woman. It really isn't important. What is important is that when they shouted, which is a type of dragon magic, the dragon god agreed to this. The dragons and the Audientis would forever be unified through the power of the Audientis' hearing. The Dovakhiin had the voice of a dragon, the Audientis has that too _and_ the hearing."

"There hasn't been on in 3000 years", Harry interrupted.

"That we know of", Remus said. "The Audientis had another power as well. He or she could create dragon riders. Witches or wizards that connected with one single dragon through a soul bonding and no it is not a type of marriage. Imagine to having a best friend that was always there for you and knew you better than you know yourself."

"Imagine two flutes making a perfect melody instead of just playing one by one", Dorian cut in.

"Thank you for tha… actually that was quite a good example."

"You're welcome Remy."

"Anyway there is a danger with this soul bonding because your emotions gets tied to that of your dragon."

"Which explains what happened yesterday", Hermione said. "Charlie and those other two weren't in control."

"No", Dorian said. "They weren't. Their dragons were. The dragons were angry and their wrath overtook their keepers. I doubt that the trio even remembers what happened."

"Which is why they haven't been arrested yet", Neville guessed.

"Exactly", Remus said. "Even with truth serum they could not confess to doing what they did because they really didn't do it. Their dragons did and it would be very idiotic to try and arrest a dragon. They would only be sent to a preserve."

"Where they already live", Neville said.

"Exactly again", Remus said. "So that is what happened. Charlie and his friends were tied to the dragons and the dragons got angry and took over their minds. Charlie and his friends were dormant and not in control of their own bodies. The dragons took revenge on Dumbledore and that is that."

"What did the Headmistress do with them?" Sally Smith asked.

"Yeah where did they go?" Lily Moon asked.

"She probably sent them to their Audientis", Dorian said.

"Don't even joke about that", Remus said. "There is no Audientis."

"Then how did they bond?"

"I don't know but if there was an Audientis the world would know. I can't imagine anyone keeping it quiet."

"Huh", Dorian said. "I could."

"Yeah but that is another of your conspiracy theories", Harry said with a grin. "And they are usually crazy."

"Hey they make perfect sense!"

"In your mind perhaps", Neville said with a grin. "No one else's."

"Reeeemy your students are mean to me", Dorian whined.

"Truth hurts", Remus replied.

"Remy!" The class laughed and then the bell rang. As they Gryffindor students walked away they could still hear Dorian complain to Remus and all, except Ron, laughed.

* * *

 **TBC The part about Skyrim is not made up by yours truly. It is basically (very basically) the plot of the video game that yours truly plays. I couldn't help but include it a little ;)**


	44. Apprentice, Duels and Luna

Part 44

That evening at dinner Blaise felt really nervous because it was time. Time for Flitwick to officially claim him as his apprentice. He was so nervous his hands trembled. Daphne, Tracey and Theo noticed and Daphne took his hand. Blaise was so happy to have his friends back. They had visited him every day but always managed to do it when he was asleep. Just before the first task they had cornered him in the dungeons and the group had talked it out. There had been many angry shouts, mostly on Blaise's part and lots of tears. There had been hugs and slaps and so, so many questions. Blaise had told them _everything_. Well not about his strange feelings for Harry but that he had not told anyone about at all. He had told them about his mother and that he got bitten at the Ministry. He told them of living with Remus and Dorian, he told them of the trial, he told them about everything since then. Even his upcoming apprenticeship. Which was why Daphne now held his hand, even though the others from their year, not in their group of course, gave them nasty looks. Malfoy was still a prat but Blaise could easily handle him. All it took was a curl of his upper lip and the Malfoy heir would run for the hills. Everyone had just started eating when Flitwick tapped his glass. The room went silent and all eyes were on the Charms Professor.

"Thank you", he said with his squeaky voice and got up. "As most Hogwarts students know I have held a duelling club since last year. It has not been very active this year due to the Tournament but I would like to inform you about a duelling tournament this weekend."

Excited chatter broke out between the students and Flitwick cleared his voice.

"It is a free for all", he said excitedly. "It is not bound to schools or houses, it is about the individual. You will face students from your own school and the other schools as well. Since this is the first championship we will divide the classes so no first years will go up against a seventh year." Excitement spread throughout the room again. "But as a final the champion from each year will face each other to decide who is the Champion of Champions!" Flitwick was so excited he nearly fell off his chair. Hagrid steadied him. Flitwick fixed his robes while some students sniggered.

"Those who wish to apply shall speak to their Head of House who will give the names to me", Flitwick continued. "Our guests may seek me out privately or talk to Madame Maxime or Professor Karkaroff. The duels start tomorrow evening so I need the names sooner rather than later. Thank you." He sat down again and the students started talking eagerly.

"Uhm are you not forgetting something Flitwick?" Madam Hooch asked.

"Huh?" Flitwick asked.

"Your other news?" Madam Pomfrey asked.

"My what?"

"Your tyro?" Sprout asked. "Merlin's beard man you could barely contain yourself in the teacher's lounge."

"Oh!" Flitwick flew up again and all eyes were on him. "I have taken liberty to put down a name on my list of participants already." He was so giddy he nearly vibrated. "I have chosen an apprentice." The Great Hall was filled with awed whispers.

"What's so important about that?" Dean asked Harry and Neville.

"Masters in their field usually chose an apprentice sometime during their careers", Neville explained. "Someone they see great potential in and want to train so that they can take over for them later on or just make great."

"Flitwick has _never_ chosen one before", Harry whispered. "Neither has Madam Hooch, Madam Pomfrey, Snape, Professor Babbling, Professor McGonagall or Professor Vector."

"Usually Professors don't take apprentices", Parvati added. "It could look like favouritism."

"So this must be someone good for Flitwick to even consider it", Seamus said and grinned. "I wonder who."

"Probably some Ravenclaw seventh year", Ron muttered.

"My Apprentice has shown great talent in duelling and I must say it took some time to get him to agree", Flitwick said and grinned. "Well first of all we need the tokens." He held out his hand and waved his wand. He said a strange spell and a ring appeared on his finger and at the same time a yelp was heard from the Slytherin table. "Oh dear I forgot to warn him." All eyes turned to the Slytherin table where they could see Blaise Zabini, well those that knew his name knew that, cover his left ear with his hand as if he had been bitten. Snape's eyes narrowed and he turned to glare at Flitwick.

"My Apprentice", Flitwick said proudly and the Slytherin table cheered, except for Malfoy and his crew. "And I am looking forward to see if he has been able to learn anything these past few days."

"You thief", Sprout said outraged and Flitwick looked confused. Sprout got up with a huff and walked out. Flitwick looked confused, as did everyone else. Hooch laughed and got up to follow her outraged friend and Pomfrey followed.

Blaise rubbed his ear, it felt as if he had been bitten by a fire ant. Daphne grabbed his hand and pulled it away.

"Very nice", she said when she saw the earring. "Flitwick had the good taste to make the colours green and silver."

"Well I am a Slytherin", Blaise said. "What was that about with Sprout?"

"No clue", Theo said. "Maybe you are way more popular than you know."

* * *

In the teacher's lounge Sprout was still huffing and puffing about Flitwick when the other teachers arrived. Dorian looked delighted at the aspect of some drama and Remus had to whack him on the head to make him hide the goofy grin.

"Pomona why are you so upset?" Flitwick asked.

"Why?" Sprout asked. "I will tell you why Filius! You stole my apprentice!"

"Pardon?"

"I had planned to ask Neville Longbottom and Blaise Zabini if they would be open to be my apprentices after they finish Hogwarts! I know Neville wants a Mastery in Herbology and that Blaise wants one in Potions. I was hoping to help both of them along!"

"I had hoped to acquire Blaise and Malfoy as my apprentices", Snape said dryly.

"Well first come first served", Flitwick said and huffed as well. "None of you mentioned it so I took my chance. Rolanda you have talked about asking Harry to be an Apprentice in flying but have not done it yet. I know you wanted to ask Charlie Weasley but his love for dragons were too well known and you wanted to ask James Potter."

"I did he said no", Hooch said and shrugged.

"We have many talented students at Hogwarts and we need to show it."

"I agree", Professor Vector said. "Which is why I am going to ask one of my students tomorrow."

"Is it Hermione Granger?" Professor Sinistra asked.

"Heavens no! She is good at what she does, she is brilliant but I cannot see her as an apprentice can you? She would be bored after a while."

"I think we need to choose apprentices more often", Madam Pomfrey said. "We are just too afraid it will look as if we choose favourites."

"Well to hell with that I say", Dorian said and all eyes turned to him. "How many possible apprentices have you lost due to 'favouritism'? It is just silly. You are acknowledging talent, nothing wrong with that."

"For once the dog speaks so one understands", Snape spat.

"Hey!"

"Severus I advice you against calling my husband for dog", Remus said sharply.

"Why? Is it insulting? Your other dog doesn't seem to mind Lupin."

"Sirius is a mutt we all know it", Remus replied fondly. "Dorian is a wolf." As a reply Dorian howled. "Really?" Dorian just shrugged at him. "Let's enjoy the duelling tournament tomorrow instead of arguing over apprentices. Filius do you need extra judges?"

"That would be appreciated", Flitwick said. "Can you ask Potter and Black?"

"Why, you don't trust me?"

"That is not what I meant!"

Everyone but Snape laughed.

* * *

"Happy now mongrel", Malfoy spat at Blaise when the Slytherin fourth year boys were in their dorm.

"What is it now Malfoy?" Blaise asked with an irritated sigh.

"Are you happy now? You get to stay in school and now you're Flitwick's favourite too?"

"I am not his favourite", Blaise said. "I'm his apprentice because I am skilled."

"Yeah right."

"Want proof?"

"Yes."

"Well sign up tomorrow then!" Blaise pulled the curtains around his bed closed. He heard a chuckle and Theo climbed in to sit on his bed to talk. Blaise looked at him and smiled in appreciation. Theo grinned happily at him. This would be soooo good. Blaise would be allowed to wipe the floor with Malfoy and the boy could do nothing about it.

"So", Theo said. "How long have you known Flitwick wanted you as his apprentice?"

"Since the day the champions were elected I think", Blaise answered honestly. "He 'ambushed' me in library when Luna and I were researching my condition."

"And it's okay for you to take part even though you have a… fluffier side?"

"Yes", Blaise said and wanted to object about being fluffy. "Due to my condition I have enhanced endurance which Flitwick told me will only affect me in the way that I will duel older opponents."

"Because they are usually stronger?"

"Yeah and have the same endurance level as me."

"How high is your level?"

"Let's just say that when I ran from Remus' office to the Astronomy Tower I barely felt it."

"What!?"

Blaise only shrugged in reply.

"Wow", Theo said. "Um… the girls and I want to know exactly… well… how did… uh what I meant to ask… damn…"

"How did it happen?"

"Yeah…"

"Come on." Blaise gripped his arm and dragged him out of the dorm, ignoring Malfoy and his goons. He dragged Theo down to the common room where he saw Daphne with Tracey. He nodded at the girls to follow him and dragged Theo out the door. The girls shrugged and followed. Blaise led them to an abandoned classroom in the dungeons and closed the door and put up silencing charms so no one would find him. Then he motioned for them to sit and they did. None of them took their eyes off of him.

"First of all I want to thank you for sticking by me", he told them. "You have no idea what it means to me. Second… Theo asked how it happened." They all looked at him. "I told you before."

"No you told us you got bitten _at_ the Minsitry", Daphne said. "Not _how_ you got bitten."

Blaise sighed then he started talking.

"It happened at the Ministry this summer", he said. "That bitch Umbridge was trying to arrest a young girl."

"A werewolf?" Tracey asked.

"No… her family had been killed by one but not by her. She was an innocent muggle tourist who had lost her whole family and was accused of being a monster. She was making a scene and Remus and Dorian were there. Remus for his yearly visit and Dorian just accompanying him. When they got there they saw what was going on and Remus cast a spell that translated the girl's words to English. I was there with my mother."

"Because of her husband's death", Daphne concluded.

"Exactly", Blaise replied. "Black and Potter were there too and tried to talk sense into Umbridge but she was adamant that the girl was a werewolf. Dorian lost his temper and transformed, chaos ensued. Sometime during the fight my mother and I made our way towards the floo. There… mother killed the girl in Black's arms. Dorian lost it and was about to attack my mother."

"But got you instead?" Theo asked.

"I pushed mother aside and he bit me. At first we thought there was nothing wrong but it was the day of the full moon and the curse transferred to me. Mother tried to murder me but Remus, Potter and Black saved my life. Jemima asked me to come live at the circus and I accepted. Dorian and Remus took me in and have been my guardians ever since. I don't know how many times Dorian has asked for forgiveness. I forgave him rather quickly and I have come to realized that by biting me he saved my life. My mother disowned me and declared that I was no longer her son thus breaking the vow and freeing me from that curse."

"But still", Tracey said. "It's still a curse."

"Yes… but I will learn to live with it."

"Does… does it really hurt as badly as it said in the book last year?" Daphne asked, looking a little paler than usual.

"Hurts like hell", Blaise admitted. "But Jemima said that as soon as I have accepted myself it will stop."

"Who's Jedediah?" Theo asked and Blaise laughed. "What?"

"Not Jedediah", Tracey said. "Jemma."

"No Jeremiah", Daphne said. "Why can't I say it?!"

"Remus and da-Dorian told me only those that truly trust Jemima can say the name."

"That is _some_ powerful magic, this Jeviva must be really powerful."

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you", Blaise said and smiled.

* * *

The next day the whole school was buzzing with excitement. The Duelling Championship was going to start today and everyone who had entered were very excited. Harry had decided not to enter because he thought it enough to have to compete in the tournament, but Blaise had been so angry with him that he had hurriedly changed his mind. Blaise had told him that he wanted some real competition and not just Malfoy. To which Harry had agreed. Quite a few people from their year had signed up, both boys and girls. Even Hermione had signed up and even Ron had. He had boasted about being the first in their year to do so, but no one really paid him any attention. They were all preparing themselves or taking bets – started by Fred and George of course – about who would win each year group. Harry looked at the ranking in his own year and snorted when he saw the names.

1\. Harry Potter

2\. Ernie McMillan

3\. Draco Malfoy

4\. Terry Boot

5\. Hermione Granger

6\. Anthony Goldstein

7\. Lisa Turpin

8\. Seamus Finnegan

9\. Dean Thomas

10\. Daphne Greengrass

Blaise was not even ranked top ten. Harry knew most of the school had done a mistake there because Blaise could outclass everyone in his age group. He walked up to Fred and George.

"Hello Harry", George said. "Wanna bet on winning?"

"No", Harry said. "But I bet 10 galleons on Blaise Zabini winning our age group as well as becoming the ultimate champion."

"You sure?" Fred asked. "He is a Slytherin."

"Yeah but he's _Flitwick's_ apprentice", Harry said and that caught the attention of the entire common room.

"WHAT!?" the twins yelled. "THAT WAS HIM YESTERDAY!?"

"Yeah", Harry said a bit shocked. "Who did you think it was?"

"A seventh year", Katie said. "You mean that was a fourth year!?"

"Yes."

"I wanna change my bet!" Seamus said and hurried over. After him many more people came over to do just that. Everyone now remembered how Blaise had been on par with Harry last year.

* * *

Harry and his friends entered the Great Hall and it had really changed sine the day before. There were nine platforms in the Hall, duelling platforms. Above each one floated a sign that told which age group should go where. There were most people around three platforms with a seven above them and after thinking a little Harry understood why. The only students coming from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons were seventh years after all. Harry also noticed nine wizards and witches he'd never seen before. They were all wearing robes in the same colour and had a strange symbol on their chests.

"Those must be the judges", Hermione whispered to him.

"Yeah", Neville whispered as well. "They're wearing official Duelling Judges robes. Dad brought me to a competition once and I saw some of them there. Flitwick must have called them in." Just then loud music exploded from somewhere as if by magic and all eyes turned to the stage in the middle, the fifth years' platform, where smoke had started to gather. Then with a loud explosion and fire Flitwick appeared. The Ravenclaws cheered loudly while the rest of the school stared. What was he doing? Flitwick walked across the platform in a very cocky way. Even though he was so short he felt quite intimidating when he did that, when he reached the end of the platform he raised his fist in the air and the audience cheered. Harry noticed the judges shaking their heads almost fondly and he could hear Madam Hooch ad Professor Sprout laugh somewhere in the crowd.

"Welcome", Flitwick said and his voice boomed over the sound. "To the first Tri-School Duelling Championship!" More cheering. "I have invited official judges so that there will be no accusations of favouritism from anyone. Before we start I would like to introduce the judges to my _official_ apprentice. Give a warm Hogwarts welcome to Blaise Zabini!" Flitwick turned and pointed at the smoke cloud behind him and Harry realized that Blaise was nowhere to be seen. Then the magical roof broke out in loud lightnings and one "struck" the platform and as soon as it did a silhouette appeared in the smoke-cloud. Harry cheered loudly when the smoke cleared and he could see Blaise stand there with his hand stretched up towards the roof. Blaise was dressed in a black ankle-length tailcoat, a high-necked waistcoat with silver accents, black jogger-style pants, silver-black winkle pickers, and a pair of black gloves. He stood tall and looked even more confidant than usual. Harry felt himself blush as Blaise walked down the platform towards Flitwick. The earring in his ear glinted whenever a light hit it, Flitwick had charmed it to shine to really show off that this was his apprentice. When Blaise reached Flitwick the little man turned to the crowd again.

"Let the competition begin!" Flitwick called and in another explosion of smoke and lightning both he and Blaise disappeared.

"Bloody show off", Harry heard a familiar voice say and twirled around.

"Dad!" he said. "Sirius!? What are you doing here?"

"We came to talk to Moony but he said he did not have time because his cubs were going to compete today", James said and wrapped his arm around Harry's shoulders. "So Padfoot and I decided to hang back and watch it."

"Is it about getting me out of the competition?"

"Huh?"

"That you wanted to talk to Moony?"

"No about You-Know-Who", Sirius said and Harry knew that he did not mean Voldemort. Harry had written his parents every week and they had told him of their secret plans to figure out what Dumbledore was really after. Harry was to report whenever the old man talked to him alone and what he talked about. They had decided to call Dumbledore by Voldemort's name so that people listening in thought they were talking about him and not Dumbledore. "So who is up first?" All eyes turned to the platforms and Harry realized one of the officials was now standing on it. The man looked at Sirius and almost glared.

"Oh hello there Andrew!" Sirius said with a grin.

"Black", this Andrew said sourly.

"Oh come on Andy, you can't still be mad about making your hair disappear in Charms class all those years ago!" Sirius said happily.

"When one loses hair that reaches their feet in one go one tends to get a little upset."

"You got it back!"

"Yes but not as long. Now shut up Black." The man turned to the Fourth years. "Welcome duellists. If this is your first competition listen closely. You are not allowed to use any illegal spells or curses. During today's competition you are allowed to use _Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Depulso, Flipendo, Epsikey, Locomotor Mortis, Rictusempra, Meteolojinx, Incendio, Immobulus, Petrificus Totalus, Finite Incantantem, Diffindo, Confringo, Bombarda,_ and _Protego._ Physical contact is allowed and made-up spells are allowed but the match will come to a halt for evaluation."

"What about _Serpensortia_?" Malfoy asked.

"If I did not list it now it is _not_ allowed", the judge snapped at him and Malfoy shrunk back. "Now to choose the first competitors." He waved his wand and a competition tree appeared. In the bottom row were squares for all students that had signed up for the competition. The judge waved his wand and the names got scrambled and then jumped into squares so that everyone was matched up with someone.

"Oh no I'm up against Zabini again", Seamus whined and Dean clapped him sportingly on the back.

"Chin up Seam", he said happily. "You might last five seconds this time."

"Shut it."

Everyone laughed and then looked as the first two names started glowing. Harry started smirking. It was Hermione vs. Ron. Harry knew how this would end. Ron walked over to Hermione.

"Don't worry", he said. "I'll go easy on you."

"Thanks Ronald", Hermione said with a voice that told everyone she could not believe what she was hearing. Harry waved Fred and George over because he was sure they wanted to see this. They all but ran over to look at the match and when they got there Fred said:

"One sickle."

"You're on", George replied. Dean, Seamus and Neville cheered Ron on but you could hear in their voices that they didn't quite believe in it themselves.

"Ready?" Andrew asked and both duellists nodded. "Wands at a ready… one, two, three go!"

Ron opened his mouth.

" _Stupefy!_ " Hermione called and Ron was flung back and landed on his back at the end of the platform.

"Ronald Weasley cannot continue the winner is Hermione Granger!" Andrew called and the crowd cheered.

"Shut up", Harry heard Fred grumble as he handed George a sickle after George said thank you.

Hermione walked to the girls who flocked her and congratulated her. Ron sulked over to his brothers and friends.

"I let her do that", Ron said and his brothers gave him looks that clearly told everyone they thought he was just talking bull. "It was completely intentional."

"Yeah and Harry flew into the dragon's mouth", Dean said, he did not buy it one bit. Harry snorted and Ron glared at him. Next up was Neville against Susan Bones and just by pure luck, if you ask Ron, Neville managed to win. It had been close a few times though. After that Ernie MacMillan beat the Ravenclaw Isobel MacDougal in a very heated match. Then Seamus groaned in frustration as it was his turn. He shuffled up on the stage and the judge had only said go before he found himself downed by Blaise Zabini, _again._ Harry realized _all_ the Ravenclaws in his year had signed up and all of them were out to win the crown. They must have practiced the day before because they were relentless. Soon it was Harry's turn and he groaned. Typical… he was facing Malfoy. Malfoy looked smug as they stepped onto the podium.

"Ready to lose Potter?" he asked.

"Judged by the results from previous encounters with you… not so much", Harry replied and they both readied themselves. Harry knew that Malfoy would go for the offensive spells at once so he thought through his options and remembered what Sirius had told him once. At times the best offense was a good defence. The judge started the match and Draco attacked at once:

" _Diffindo_!" he shouted.

" _Protego_!" Harry called and blocked it. Malfoy growled.

" _Flipendo!_ "

" _Finite Incantantem_!"

"Knock that off Potter! Stop being a cow-"

" _Expelliarmus_!" Harry shouted and Draco was disarmed. Harry gripped his wand easily. Draco growled but then remembered what the judge said. Physical contact was allowed. He ran at Harry intent on taking back his wand. Harry was a bit shocked first but then pointed at Draco's feet.

" _Immobulus_!" Harry shouted and Draco fell face first into the platform and groaned painfully. The judge called the match, Harry had won. The crowd cheered for him and he noticed some older Slytherins looking quite embarrassed. Draco huffed and left the Great Hall and was soon followed by Millicent Bullstrode, Pansy Parkinson, Crabbe, Goyle and Sophie Ropper.

* * *

After the first round the winners of each round had been Hermione, Neville, Ernie, Blaise, Theodor Nott, Padma Patil, Sally-Anne Perks, Mandy Brockelhurst, Harry, Dean, Kevin Entwhistle, Terry Boot, Sue Li and Oliver Rivers. Harry knew that _all_ the Ravenclaws from his year had signed up and all their matches had been heated. Ravenclaw was going for the gold and they had a good chance since the second round held six Ravenclaws altogether against four Gryffindors, two Hufflepuffs and two Slytherins.

Harry had never seen that type of glow in the eyes of the Ravenclaws other than at exams. They looked ready to kill… well not kill but they looked far more competitive than they usually did. Harry guessed they felt a bit… forgotten at the moment. Cedric was bringing glory to Hufflepuff, Harry and his friends had done the same to Gryffindor since they started Hogwarts and Slytherin was always talked about for various reasons. Ravenclaw had been fairly quiet these last four years. Maybe they just wanted to be seen as the best for a change and just not the bookworms people associated them with. Harry looked around and noticed that the Ravenclaws were kicking butt in all age groups. He whistled in awe when he saw a seventh year girl send a Durmstrang boy high in the air and into the crowds below with a small flick of her wand. Harry's attention was drawn back to his own platform when his name was called. He looked around in confusion. Hermione had already defeated Neville, Blaise had all but slaughtered Ernie after the Hufflepuff cockily had said that he would trample the slimy snake into the ground in five seconds flat. Harry realized the full moon must be approaching because Blaise seemed to have a short fuse at the moment. He also noticed that Nott had been defeated by Padma and that Mandy had defeated Sally-Anne. It was now his turn to go up against Dean.

"Good luck Harry", Dean said brightly. "This time I _will_ beat you."

"In your dreams Dean", Harry said with a grin. "You've only beaten my once and that was because I missed the edge of the platform and fell off it."

"Well today I won't rely on luck. I will defeat you mark my words." The betting around them started up at once. Harry had to go around the platform this time and walked by the Hufflepuffs. They were sulking because now they were out of the competition due to Mandy's expectedly defeat of Sally-Anne and Blaise's landslide victory against Ernie.

"Good luck Harry", Hannah managed to say though and he smiled at her. He also walked past the four remaining Slytherin students.

"Good luck Potter", Greengrass said, she had lost against Padma early on.

"Make sure you win because I bet on you", Davies chirped happily.

"Potter", was all Nott said.

"Good luck Harry", Blaise said. "Looking forward to trashing you in the final."

"I will beat you this time Blay", Harry said and blushed when he realized he'd given him a nickname. He scurried off, leaving four stunned Slytherins. He stepped onto the platform and nodded at the judge to show he was ready.

"Wands at a ready", Andrew said. "And a one and a two and a three and a go!"

" _Flippendo!_ " both Harry and Dean shouted at the same time and the spells hit their targets at the same time. Both boys were flung backwards and landed hard on their backs. Harry felt the air leave his lungs and looked up at the roof. Wow it was really pretty today. It was changing in so many different colours. They kind of reminded him of Jay's eyes. That was some weird eyes the man got. Harry wondered how he could have gotten eyes like that. He remembered reading about the Antipodean Opaleye in a dragon book that Charlie left at the burrow. They also had eyes that shifted in colour, just like Jay's. Could a dragon turn into a human? That's when he heard all the shouts. He looked around and remembered he was competing. He scrambled to his feet and looked for his wand. Then he found himself falling off the platform when he was hit in the chest by a knockback jinx. He looked up and saw Dean propped up on one elbow and wand pointing at Harry.

"I win!" Dean exclaimed happily and the crowd cheered. Harry groaned in frustration. He'd let his head wander.

"Here", he heard and looked up at Blaise. Blaise held his hand out to Harry. Harry gripped it and was pulled to his feet. Davies started brushing off his clothes and Nott gave him back his wand.

"You okay Potter?" Greengrass asked.

"Yeah", Harry said. "Only my ego took a hit."

"You need to pay attention", Blaise scolded and let go of Harry's hand.

"I know, just when the air got knocked out of me things started to spin and got real strange."

"Well be happy it happened now and not when you fought the Horntail."

"Oh believe me I-"

"Harry why the bloody hell are you hanging out in the snake pit!?" Ron yelled. Harry groaned in frustration and ignored him.

"-I am happy about that too", Harry went on. "So now that I am out I bet you believe you will win Blay?"

"Believe?" Blaise asked. "No Har I _know_ I'll win now. Then again Thomas seams to be full of surprises so who knows."

"Never knew a Muggle born could pack such a punch", Nott said. "But then again Granger is kicking butt so far."

"Not for long", Greengrass said and pointed at the tree above them. "She's up against Blaise now."

"Who is Li going up against then?" Davies asked. "Her opponent side is empty!" Harry looked and sure enough. Sue Li from Ravenclaw had no opponent. They were not the only ones noticing and the judge rolled his eyes.

"If any of you had studied the rules you would have known that in the event of an unfair amount of duellists the single winner will automatically move on to the next round", he said. Harry felt an arm around his shoulders and looked up at his father who was smiling at him. Sirius arrived soon after, looking a little angry.

"What's up Sirius?" Harry asked.

"Just that Weasley kid sprouting shit about you kiddo", Sirius replied. "But your father made me promise not to touch him. His brothers promised to do it for me."

"Good… hey with me out only Dean, Hermione and Blaise are the only non-Ravenclaws in the competition."

It was once again true. The only ones left in the competition were Hermione, Blaise, Dean, Padma, Mandy, Terry and Sue. Harry looked at the Ravenclaws. They were standing in a group, strategizing. Sirius wrapped an arm around Blaise's shoulders this time and felt the boy tense up, but Sirius ignored that.

"So what's your plan for defeating Hermione kiddo?" Sirius asked and Blaise looked at her. She was arguing with Ron across the room. Blaise then looked at the third year platform and noticed Luna duelling Ginny Weasley. He smiled. Luna would win, he knew it. He then turned back to Sirius.

"Not letting her get a head start that's for sure", he said and shrugged Sirius' arm off and stepped onto the stage.

* * *

Truth be told Blaise was a bit nervous. He knew that Hermione was good at what she was doing. She was a good duellist and she was quick. But Blaise knew he was quicker. He also needed to be smarter and that was the most difficult part. How did one outsmart Hermione Granger? Judged by her other duels she would strike fast, as soon as Andrew said go. The question was what spell she would use. Blaise looked at her from across the platform. They were eyeing each other up. The hate he had seen in her eyes all year was not there anymore, only distrust clouded those brown eyes. Something had changed about her face though and Blaise wasn't exactly sure what. He knew she had been hit by that tooth-growing curse. But that could not be it, could it? He noticed something else. Viktor Krum was watching them intently. Boris did as well. Well Viktor was watching Granger while Boris watched Viktor stare. Oh this was interesting. Blaise smirked and Granger noticed. She followed his gaze and hurriedly looked back at him. He saw some pink ghost over her cheeks. Very interesting indeed. Blaise heard Andrew tell them to ready their wands so he did. He still needed a plan. Granger was quick with any wand work and her spells were strong. Then again… she was smaller than him and rather thin. He smiled almost wickedly. He had a plan.

"And a one and a two and a three go!" Andrew yelled and Blaise took off running towards Hermione. She was so shocked that she fumbled for a spell for a moment.

" _Expelliarmus!_ " she then shouted. Blaise pushed off the ground and pushed himself forward. He sailed over the spell, just barely and rolled onto his feet. Granger had been so shocked that she just gaped.

" _Stupefy_!" Blaise shouted at her while he kept running.

" _Protego_!" she called just in time and countered. " _Depulso_!"

" _Protego_!" Blaise yelled and dove under her arm, wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against his chest. He then put his wand at her throat. Granger gasped in shock and looked up at him over his shoulder.

"Don't you dare", she hissed. Blaise just smirked.

" _Petrificus Totalus_ ", he whispered and she went stiff in his arms. He lowered her to the ground gently so she wouldn't get hurt. Then he took her wand and held it above his head. Andrew called the match and while the Gryffindors cried profanities at him for playing dirty, not Harry though, the Slytherins watching all cheered. Blaise turned to Hermione.

" _Finite Incantantem_ " he said and released her from the full body-bind. She glared at him but took his outstretched hand so he could pull her up.

"Get your hands off her Snake!" Weasley roared and tore his arm away from Granger. Doing so he tore Blaise's sleeve. Blaise stared at his arm where his scars were visible. He hurriedly cast a repairing charm and hurried off the platform. He heard a slapping sound behind him, but did not turn to look. When he reached his friends he was engulfed in a bear hug by Dorian. Blaise closed his eyes and tried to calm himself, had anyone seen his arm? Had anyone recognized the scars? He took a shuddering breath.

"You did good cub", Dorian whispered in his ear. "You rock!" Blaise smiled and turned around the face the rest of his friends, Black and Mr. Potter. Harry had hurried over to try and calm down a crying Granger. When she saw Harry she looked guilty beyond belief and then hurried away into the crowd.

"Sore loser", Daphne huffed, but Blaise knew that was not it. What it was he wasn't sure about though.

* * *

After that Padma defeated Mandy in a tough challenge, Terry defeated Dean with just one spell and Sue moved on to the next round automatically. She was up against Terry and Blaise was surprised to see Terry Boot defeating her in a couple of moves. He had no idea Boot was this talented. Blaise himself had faced Padma and had defeated her with two spells. Now it was time for him and Terry to face each other. The Ravenclaws were cheering wildly for Boot. The Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs did as well. No not all of the Gryffindors. Harry and Longbottom were cheering for Blaise. For some reason that along with Blaise's friends cheering him on warmed Blaise to the core. He knew he could win over Boot. He just had to outsmart him and he knew exactly how. Just the other day he and Flitwick had practiced something that would hopefully take care of Boot. He knew what he was about to do would not really work in a real life-and-death duel because it was too dangerous. However here it would work because it would take Boot by surprise. Even more so than Granger. Blaise looked at the blonde Ravenclaw. terry looked in control of himself, wands at a ready and ready to win. Too bad he would not win. Blaise had watched his last couple of duels and had realized he _always_ started with a more forceful spell. Blaise was ready for him.

"It is time for the final round for fourth year", Andrew said and looked around at the crowd that had gathered. "On the right side we have Terry Boot from Ravenclaw." Loud cheers. "And on the left side we have Blaise Zabini from Slytherin." Cheering from Slytherin students, Longbottom, Harry, Black and Mr. Potter. Dorian howled and he heard Remus cheer somewhere as well. He also noticed Flitwick watch him in satisfaction.

"Remember boys", Andrew continued. "Only you are allowed to use _Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Depulso, Flipendo, Epsikey, Locomotor Mortis, Rictusempra, Meteolojinx, Incendio, Immobulus, Petrificus Totalus, Finite Incantantem, Diffindo, Confringo, Bombarda,_ and _Protego._ Physical contact is allowed and made-up spells are allowed but the match will come to a halt for evaluation. Are you ready Boot?"

"Yes sir", Boot replied.

"Ready Zabini?"

"Yes, sir", Blaise replied.

"Anything either of you want to tell your opponent?"

"You are going down Zabini!" Boot shouted. "This victory belongs in Ravenclaw! Like all the others!" Blaise knew what he said had some merit. Ravenclaws had managed to snag the victory in the first to third year groups so far. They had also snagged the victory in the sixth-year group. But there was a Ravenclaw in the fifth-year final as well and quite a few in the seventh-year groups as well.

"Then it will be my pleasure to show you how wrong you are Boot", Blaise called back. "Because _this_ victory belongs in Slytherin."

"Over my dead body!"

"Want me to say something evil like: that can be arranged? Because I won't. However humiliating you will be my pleasure."

"Oooooh I'm so afraid that I am quaking in my boots." The Ravenclaws laughed.

"Well they are shoes so how you managed that is beyond me", Blaise called back. "Either you are just stupid or you are _really_ afraid."

"Stuff it Zabini!"

"I intend to stuff it down your-"

"Okay!" Andrew cut in before profanities could start to fly. "Good you have your wands at a ready. One… two… three… go!"

" _EXPELLIARMUS_!" Boot roared and Blaise sprung into action. He brought his wand up in a fast movement, then down and creating a curl at the end and lastly straight up again.

" _Protego, Expelliarmus, Stupefy!_ " Blaise shouted and all three spells burst from his wand in a quick action one right after the other. Boot stared at him in shock and was hit by the second spell and that flung him backwards through the air and the third one hit him as well so he fell stunned down onto the platform. The crowd was stunned into silence for a few seconds then the Slytherins started cheering loudly along with Dorian. Blaise bowed to his downed opponent and Andrew declared him the victor of his group. Dorian and Boris hurried onto the stage and Blaise found himself on top of their shoulders. He grinned widely and punched the air in triumph. He noticed Remus grin from his place near the fifth-year platform where he was acting as a help-judge because the duels over there had been quite violent so far. Flitwick was bouncing up and down in excitement over what his apprentice had done. All in all it was a good day and nothing would ruin the feeling.

* * *

Not even losing to a Durmstrang student in the "champion round" later on. Then again the guy had three years and experience on his side. Apparently the guy was a top-notch duellist professionally so Blaise did not take it too hard that he lost. It had hurt like a bitch though. The guy's _Expelliarmus_ had been so strong it sent Blaise flying off the platform, slamming into the wall and then falling face first onto the stone floor below. He was right now resting up in the Hospital Wing. Dorian was sleeping on his feet in his wolf-form and Blaise's friends had all just left so that he could get some rest. Flitwick had also been by to congratulate him on a job well done. Blaise heard the door open to the Hospital Wing and heard someone moving around before someone came around the curtains that were pulled around his bed. The person there was not the one Blaise had expected.

"Hi… can we talk?" Hermione Granger of all people asked.

"About what?" Blaise asked coldly.

"Well I… I guess… I wanted to apologize."

"For what?"

"Everything", she said and sat down on the chair next to his bed. "I was wrong about you. You are not a Monster Hunter, you're not in love with Luna M-Lovegood and you are not trying to hurt Professor Taylor-Lupin or Mr. Taylor-Lupin."

"Oh? And what brought you to this very intelligent solution?"

"I saw your arm."

Blaise instinctively covered said arm with his other hand and he noticed Hermione's gaze drop down to it.

"When did you get bitten?" she asked.

"Last summer", he replied.

"How?"

"A werewolf bit my arm."

"That's not what I meant and you know it."

"I do but I don't think you need or _deserve_ to know the truth. You made my life hell for a while there Granger and I can live with that, but what I can't live with and _can't_ forgive is that you did the same thing to Luna. She was my first real friend and you made her a target for bullies. You might not realize it Granger but the things you say make an impact. People listen to you so they fully believed your bull about her being a secret Malfoy."

"I only told my friends in-"

"Yeah but they told other people. Word got back to Ravenclaw house and they are making her life hell. She is already special and now people take advantage of your lies to make her life a living hell. She might not act like she thinks it or even notices but it hurts her. Remember that potion Dorian taught us? The sleepwalking one?"

"Yes…"

"Thanks to you the Ravenclaws thought it would be funny to spike her drink with it! Now she is stuck sleepwalking more often than not and Dorian is trying to make a cure for her and it is all your fault!" He glared at her and a strange rage that he had never felt before welled up inside him. "She is like a sister to me and you decided to ruin her life based on unfounded lies!"

"I really though-"

"Did you even think about _asking_ us what we were doing?! No! You just saw something and decided to throw all your intelligence to the wind and just act like the _stupid_ know-it-all that you are! No wonder people get so annoyed with you! Just like Weasley you jump to conclusions and you can't stand being ignored! You do everything you can to get noticed! To prove that even though you are muggle born you are just as good as pure-blooded witches and wizards! You come off as an annoying know-it-all. No wonder people detest you! I am sure you have a nice side that you show your friends and other lions but to the rest of the school you are… you are… you are just insufferable!"

"You have no right to-"

"I have all the right to call you insufferable after everything you said about me and my sister!" Blaise roared. "You Hermione Granger may act like such a smart girl but do you know what you truly are?" His eyes darkened and Dorian who had been listening lifted his head in interest. "You. Are. An. Idiot."

"I never meant for Looney to-"

"OUT!" Blaise roared.

"What?!"

"GET OUT! Don't you dare call her that you insufferable-" his words was cut off and replaced by a growl. Dorian flew up and stared. As did Hermione. All of a sudden a black wolf-cub was snarling at her viciously. Hermione gasped and flew up. The wolf-cub kept yapping and growling at her and Dorian sniggered. Blaise did not seem to be aware of his new form and kept yelling at her in wolf form. Madame Pomfrey hurried over and froze when she saw the little wolf yap at Hermione. She hurriedly grabbed the girl and started ushering her out and Blaise turned his eyes to the still sniggering Dorian and glared at him. Dorian just moved closer and nudged the pup with his nose. Blaise's eyes grew comically wide and he looked at himself. He wagged his tail, looked at his paws and then yipped happily and jumped at Dorian. Dorian wrestled him down with ease. Madame Pomfrey came back and put her hands on her hips.

"When you are quite finished", she told them and was met with twin look of "innocence". "Don't make me fetch Remus." The wolves looked at each other and transformed back into their human selves.

"Sorry ma'am", they said.

"That's better", she said. "Now off you go, both of you. You are making a mess." They ran out as fast as they could. She shook her head fondly. Sometimes she loved her job even though students like Blaise and _especially_ Harry Potter could drive her crazy.

* * *

 **TBC**


	45. Quidditch, dates and lies

Part 45

It was a cold but beautiful morning in the beginning of December. Remus looked out at the still castle grounds. The students had not woken up yet. Remus stood there with a cup of hot chocolate in his hands and looking out at the grounds he had wandered around so much as a boy. He knew every part of it, forward and backwards and inside out. He felt a pair of warm arms around his torso and smiled.

"You're warm", he said.

"You're just cold", Dorian replied and hugged him close. "Why don't you sleep with a shirt on? It's freezing in here."

"Because my husband is a radiator."

"I got that reference! Ha! Bet ya the kid won't!"

"You are such a child."

"Am not!"

Remus chuckled softly and then looked at the stillness outside again. Dorian followed his gaze.

"What are we looking at?" he asked.

"Nothing", Remus replied. "Hey Dorian?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder if things are too good to be true?"

"Nope", Dorian replied. "I do however wonder why they chose a _goblet_ as a judge. Honestly, why not a rug? I like rugs, only they have the nasty habit of being rather colourful."

"And you are not?"

"Touché", Dorian said. "So why do you wonder if things are too good to be true?"

"Because bad things always happen to good people."

"And you are?"

"Hey!"

"Well are you good people?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then you're screwed… in more ways than one."

"Dorian!"

"What?"

"Don't be so crude in the morning!"

"And you need to stop overthinking things so much", Dorian replied and turned Remus around to face him. He caressed Remus' cheek gently. "Or at least tell me what you're thinking about."

"It's… I have a bad feeling about all this."

"The tournament?"

"And the whole thing with You Know Who."

"Yeah… I have a bad feeling too but right now all we can do is focus on what is important."

"The pups."

"All… how many students are there in this place?"

"Around a thousand… more now that the other schools are here."

"And you are going to protect them all?"

"To the best of my abilities."

"Then they are perfectly safe", Dorian said and kissed Remus' forehead gently before hugging him close. Remus put the cup aside and hugged his husband back, breathing in the scent that was so typical Dorian. Remus closed his eyes and just let himself getting surrounded by his scent, surrounded by the sound of his husband's heartbeat and breathing… surrounded by his warmth.

"I know you're worried", Dorian whispered in his ear. "And I know you're scared, don't even try to deny it. I know you. You're afraid that you won't be able to do enough to protect Harry."

"I have a bad feeling something bad will happen to him", Remus replied.

"As long as we are all in this together he will be fine. Jemima has eyes on him, we have eyes on him, for better or worse Dumbledore has as well and Peter is making sure nothing too bad happens to him."

"Yeah… I nearly had a heart attack when the Horntail breathed fire at Harry and nearly hit his pocket."

"Roasted rat… a delicacy in some countries."

"I heard that!" came from the guest room in Remus' quarters and Peter came out, rubbing his eyes sleepily. He looked at them. "You are too cute in the mornings." Remus chuckled and moved out of Dorian's arms to help Peter over to the breakfast table.

"How are you feeling Francach", Dorian asked and headed for the cupboard to find a potion.

"Well the burns are still stinging a little but the potion really helps", Peter said as he sat down. "What were you talking about before talking about roasted rats?"

"Remy is worried."

"Isn't he always?"

"Hey!" Remus objected while they laughed. "Don't make my stuff you down Mrs. Norris' throat."

"She'd choke and spit me out", Peter said and stuck his tongue out at Remus. He was still too skinny for Remus' liking, but no longer resembled a skeleton with skin. But he was nowhere near the podgy state he had been just before the war. Peter was shorter than him and way thinner. Remus didn't really like how vulnerable his friend looked and he knew he still had nightmares. So the times Remus woke up at night and found a small rat curled up on his pillow he said nothing, just petted the rat's fur and whispered comforting words softly. Remus sighed and looked out the window again. Something was coming, something bad and he had no idea what it was.

"Where are those two going?" he heard Dorian ask. Remus looked up and saw his husband look out the window. Remus walked over and noticed someone with messy black hair. Hair that could only belong to one person, Harry. He was walking with someone that did not have blonde, bushy or ginger hair so he guessed it had to be Blaise. Scratch that he knew it had to be Blaise. Harry was carrying his Thunderbolt.

"One guess?" Remus asked.

"Cleaning out Hagrid's hut?" Dorian asked with sparkling eyes.

"Idiot", Remus laughed and shoved him gently. "They're going flying."

"Ooooh I wanna see that!" He headed for the door.

"Hold your horses", Remus said and gripped the back of his shirt and Dorian made a gagging sound.

"Reeeeemy", he whined.

"Give them _some_ privacy… at least until after breakfast."

"Ay ay captain!" Dorian said and kissed Remus' cheek. Remus chuckled and looked out the window again. They had all seen it. Him, Dorian, Peter, Lily, James and Sirius…. Harry and Blaise were getting close, _very_ close and Remus wasn't sure the boys fully understood what was going on. But he would be there to help them out along the way. After all he was somewhat of an expert. Or at least he told himself so. James would probably claim to be the one true expert on true love. Then again his constant pestering of Lily had at least kept them talking (well Lily shouting and hexing) through the years before falling for each other. Hm maybe Lily was the true expert here. Yes Remus could agree with that.

* * *

The snow crunched underneath their feet as they walked across the snowy field towards the Quidditch pitch. Harry held his Thuderbolt in one hand and was waving the other one around while talking to Blaise. Blaise did not carry a broom, he didn't have his anymore. Not since he left the manor that morning he got bitten. They had promised to meet Cedric, Viktor and Boris down at the pitch. Viktor had assured them he could fix Blaise up with a good broom today. Harry had invited his Quidditch friends along, but only the twins had agreed to come by later. Harry looked around at the Hogwarts grounds. Something felt very different about them. There was this strange humming all around them and it seemed to come from the Forbidden Forest. Harry felt watched and shivered. He then felt something warm grip his now still hand.

"It's just the pack", Blaise whispered. "The full moon is out tonight and they are here to make sure we can run with them tonight. Your dad and Black are invited also."

"I bet Sirius will love that", Harry whispered back as they walked down the hill, leaving the forest far behind them. They walked out on the pitch and noticed Boris standing near the middle, strapping on some Quidditch gear, just in case. Harry looked up and noticed that Viktor and Cedric were already in the air doing laps. Harry grinned got onto his broom and took off towards them. Blaise spluttered the snow he got hit with out of his mouth and glared playfully at the laughing Harry. He shook his head and walked over to Boris and noticed the Bulgarian was not alone. Cho Chang was standing behind him getting herself ready as well. When she saw him she nodded stiffly and hurriedly took off towards the boys in the air. Boris laughed.

"She don't like you", he said and nudged Blaise. "Probably because you vin over her friends."

"I figured", Blaise replied. "I think Luna is the only Ravenclaw that doesn't want to murder me right now."

"Da, Vlad have same from the bird house. He vas better. As vas French girl… vhas her name… Marie?"

"Yeah I think so."

"You okay?" Boris asked him and looked him over. "Moon full tomorrow?"

"I know, I'm okay", Blaise said. "You said you had a broom for me?"

"Da, Viktor and I borrowed one from Lukas. He said you die if it break."

"I will take good care of it."

Boris handed him the broom and the duo joined the four seekers in the air. The four seekers were discussing techniques to catch the snitch. Cedric, Cho and Harry were hanging onto Viktor's every word.

"In competition I catch snitch all the time", Viktor explained and shrugged. "In practice I missed once and someone grab before me."

"Who?" Harry asked.

"Your friend", Viktor replied. "Veasley."

"Ron and I aren't friends anymore."

"No not that one… Charlie. He very good flyer."

"I saw him play this summer", Harry said. "And um… he was not…"

"Not very impressive?" Cedric asked.

"Yeah."

"Dat because he probably did vant his family to have chance", Boris said and sniggered. "Charlie great flyer. Viktor is lucky he don't play for England."

"Da I am", Viktor said. "I vas too cocky and paid the prize. Should not have underestimated dragon keepers. They fly more than I do."

"And they is very strong", Boris laughed. "I remember Viktor telling me one of their beaters nearly took ours head off vith the… um… black ball that hit people."

"A bludger?" Harry supplied.

"Da that one. Anyway vat are ve doing today? Just flying round or vat?"

"I was thinking more along the line of some friendly competition", Cedric said with a smirk.

"Such as?" Blaise asked.

"Well we have four seekers here… wanna see who is the best?"

Boris and Blaise shared a look when said four seekers looked at each other in an almost predatory way. The non-seekers rolled their eyes.

"Fine", Boris said. "As long as ve compete in other things too."

"Like?" Cho asked.

"Best Chaser, best Beater and best Keeper", Harry suggested. "Then all of us got a chance!" They all agreed. Cedric landed to go fetch the box Madam Hooch let teams use for practice and a basket of golf balls. Blaise noticed that a little audience had started to gather in the stands below and suddenly felt a bit self-cautious. He had never played any form of Quidditch in front of a crowd before. Sure he loved flying and was a great flyer but still… he'd never done it in front of people. He felt Harry nudged his arm and smiled.

"What's going on here?" Madam Hooch asked when she returned with Cedric in tow, the later looking a bit sheepish. Cho landed to explain it to her and Madam Hooch nodded and decided that if they were going to do this she would play judge. She got a broom and got up in the air. She had a snitch in her hand and she set a few rules for the flyers. The same rules that were used during official matches was to be used here. Harry nodded and noticed that a bigger crowd was gathering now. Rumour spread fast it seemed. He saw a few people from the various Quidditch teams run out on the field to join them in the air and a few that weren't on the team. _Ron_ was there too, intent on showing that he was a good flyer. Harry grinned at Katie, Angelina and Alicia as the three Gryffindor chasers came up to join him along with Fred and George. Harry noticed that the only other Slytherin in the air was Adrian Pucey and for some reason that annoyed Harry. He soon realized why. Pucey was flying close to Blaise and bumping knees with him or nudging his arm every now and then. As if it wasn't enough with Boris already doing it… now Pucey had to do it too!? Harry huffed and turned back to Madam Hooch.

It was decided that the seeker event would have a maximum of seven flyers at the same time to avoid too much damage. So Harry, Cedric, Cho and Viktor hung back while the others landed to watch from below. The four were joined by Ginny and two girls from Beauxbatons. Madame Hooch blew her whistle and released the snitch. The seekers took off after it and quite soon Viktor and Harry were the only ones on its tail. Harry could not shake the feeling of awe that washed over him when he saw Viktor fly. He had been amazing to watch from afar but up close he was even more amazing. There was this strange look in his eyes and every single move he made was done with full control. Viktor was in full control of his body and his broom. It was as if he was not a wizard on a broom, just a wizard flying free. Harry grinned, he always had that strange feeling of freedom whenever he flew and Viktor seemed to have the same feeling. But Harry had never been a quitter so he was not going to make it easy for Viktor. So when the Snitch took a dive the duo followed closely behind it. Harry lay down flat to go fast, too late did he notice that Viktor was not doing it and all of a sudden the Snitch shot back up and out of Harry's reach. Harry had to pull up hard to avoid colliding with the ground. When he looked up Viktor held the Snitch securely in his hand. Viktor winked at him and Harry blushed but then he laughed and congratulated Viktor. The stadium below them cheered, for both of them.

"Next time you are in Bulgaria come see me and ve play a real match yes?" Viktor asked as they landed to watch the beaters compete in hitting moving targets with their clubs and bludgers. Harry nodded and cheered loudly whenever the Weasleys scored.

* * *

In the end the Weasley twins won hands down in the beater part of the competition. Boris had been a close second to their shared victory. He just shrugged and laughed good heartedly about it. Blaise found that he liked that about Boris, he was always so happy-go-lucky and never let anything put a damper on his mood. Now it had come to the keeper part of the competition. Madam Hooch declared that two keepers at a time would take place in front of the goal rings while two groups of chasers kept shooting quaffles at them. Harry watched closely because the Gryffindor team no longer had a keeper. So he decided to watch every Gryffindor sixth year and down that competed because they might be good enough for the team next year. Ron, who had tried out for the beating part was taking his place in front of the rings. Harry felt a bit sorry for him, he looked so out of place. Then again Ron had always been good at blocking the rings when they played during summer vacation… unless Bill and Charlie played because the two older Weasleys kept tricking them with different trick shots. Putting those two on the same team was dangerous. Harry had learned that the hard way.

Now as he watched Ron getting ready he took a look at the chasers going to throw quaffles and noticed it was Pucey, Boris and Blaise. On the opposite side of the court Harry saw that the rings were guarded by a Gryffindor fifth year by the name of Cormac McLaggen. Harry winced, this would not be pretty. Harry knew that Pucey was a really good chaser and he knew that Boris was strong. He had yet seen Blaise do something but figured since he was taking up the chaser part that is where Blaise felt most at home. He noticed Ron's face darken when he spotted Blaise on a broom. Boris, Blaise and Pucey were talking in hushed voices and then waved over the other three chasers that were going to try and score on McLaggen. Harry grinned when he noticed his three teammates. Angelina seemed to be the one doing most of the talking with Boris and Pucey. Madam Hooch blew her whistle and threw up the quaffle. To Harry's astonishment Blaise caught it first and took off at Ron. Harry watched in awe as Blaise worked with Pucey and Boris. When Angelina came at him Blaise passed the quaffle on to Boris who instead of grabbing it hit it with all his might to Pucey. Pucey caught it, spun around and flung it at the lower left ring. Ron managed to block it though. Harry was a bit surprised.

Ron threw the quaffle to Alicia and she set off at McLaggen. Harry had heard of McLaggen, he was a known brags-a-lot as Ginny called it. He talked about himself nonstop and was, according to himself, an amazing flyer and keeper. It would be interesting to see if it was true. Harry watched his teammates work like clockwork and send a quaffle at the rings. To his shock Harry watched McLaggen block it easily. McLaggen then took it and flung it at Pucey. Pucey managed to avoid Alicia but not Katie and Angelina. They slammed into him and stole the quaffle. Yet again McLaggen expertly saved it by kicking it away. This time Boris caught it.

"Blaise go long!" he hollered and with all his might flung the quaffle. Harry gaped as it bounced off the side of the stands, by Malfoy's hand. No Harry did not smirk at the scared look on Malfoy's face. No, no, no that would be beneath him. The quaffle bounced away and Blaise caught it by hanging upside down. And while still upside down he flew at Ron. Then he threw it and Ron dove. Wait where was the quaffle? There was the familiar ringing of a goal and Harry realized what had happened. Blaise had made the motion but not let go of the quaffle. Ron dove after nothing and Blaise could score. The Slytherins that were watching, except for Malfoy and his cronies, cheered and Blaise and Pucey high-fived. Blaise then caught Harry's eye and winked at him. Harry grinned and waved. He watched Blaise like a hawk. He was _good_. He managed to snag the quaffle from the Gryffindor seekers without much effort or the regular ugly ways of the Slytherin team… come to think of it… the Ravenclaw chasers could be just as ugly about it. Blaise didn't do it in an ugly way… no he was _sneaky_. Together with Pucey and Boris he managed to score ten goals on Ron whereas Angelina, Katie and Alicia managed three on Cormac. Cormac was declared the winner and Ron landed on the pitch. His face was dark like a storm cloud. Harry noticed that he was going towards Blaise but Fred and George stopped him. Blaise either didn't notice or didn't care.

* * *

"I don't know if I should thank you or punch you", Angelina said as the Gryffindor team walked back to the castle with Viktor, Blaise, Adrian Pucey, Hermione and Luna. The non-Gryffindors, save from Luna, looked at her in confusion.

"Vho?" Viktor asked.

"You!" Angelina said and pointed at Blaise.

"Me?" Blaise asked. "What did I do!?"

"Why haven't you joined the Slytherin team yet?" Angelina asked. "I mean I'm thankful you haven't because you and Pucey would have been a serious threat. But come on! Why hide your talent!?"

"Because I don't _want_ to be on the team."

"Sacrilege!" Pucey called in mock-outrage. "How dare you sir!?" Blaise laughed and Harry glowered. "Then again you're right… last year all good players were replaced with trolls."

"Yup", Katie said. "Thanks to that and Harry we won."

"Glad to be of service", Pucey replied dryly and Katie laughed.

"This was fun though", Alicia said. "We should do it again sometime."

"What if we did it with mixed teams even?" Angelina supplied. "That would be fun."

"Hold on", Pucey said. "You mean like play with teams but not house teams?"

"Yes", Katie said excitedly. "That would be so much fun! I call Blaise for my team!"

"Oi I did not agree to this!" Blaise objected. The friendly banter of the group continued all the way to the castle. When they got there they were met by McGonagall. She told them that they needed to go to their head of houses because they had an announcement about the upcoming Yule Ball. Blaise and Pucey waved goodbye to them and then headed for the dungeons. When they were gone the Gryffindors followed McGonagall to an empty classroom.

* * *

When everyone from their House had arrived she transfigured a glass into a huge gramophone and then turned to her students.

"The Yule Ball is approaching", she said. "It is a traditional part of the Triwizard Tournament and an opportunity for us to socialise with our foreign guests. Now, the ball will be open only to fourth-years and above – although you may invite a younger student if you wish."

Lavender Brown let out a shrill giggle. Parvati Patil nudged her hard in the ribs, her face working furiously as she, too, fought not to giggle. They both looked around at Harry. Professor McGonagall ignored them, which Harry wished he could do as well.

"Dress robes will be worn", Professor McGonagall continued, "and the ball will start at eight o'clock on Christmas Day, finishing at midnight, in the Great Hall. Now then…" Professor McGonagall stared deliberately around the class. "The Yule Ball is of course a chance for us all to – er – let our hair down." she said, in a disapproving voice.

Lavender giggled harder than ever, with her hand pressed hard against her mouth to stifle the sound. Harry could see what was funny this time: Professor McGonagall, with her hair in a tight bun, looked as though she had never let her hair down in any sense.

"But that does _not_ mean" Professor McGonagall went on. "that we will be relaxing the standards of behaviour we expect from Hogwarts students. I will be most seriously displeased if a Gryffindor student embarrasses the school in any way. I expect each and everyone of you to put your best foot forward and I mean this literary because is first and foremost… a dance." At her words most of the girls in the room got really excited while the boys groaned in frustration. Well some, Harry knew Neville loved to dance and had to smile at his friend's eager grin.

"Silence", McGonagall said and all eyes were on her again. "The House of Godric Gryffindor has commanded the respect of the Wizarding World for nearly ten centauries. I will not have you in the course of a single evening besmirching that name by behaving like a babbling bumbling band of baboons."

"Try saying that five times faster", Fred whispered to George behind Harry and Harry had to fight his grin as the twins started trying to do just that.

"To dance is to let the body… breathe", McGonagall went on and Harry noticed Remus slink into the room with a familiar rat on his shoulder. Harry grinned at him and Remus winked and stood in the corner to watch.

"Inside every girl a secret swan slumbers", McGonagall went on. "Longing to burst forth and take flight."

"Something's about to burst out of Eloise Midgen but I don't think it's a swan", Ron commented to Seamus and both boys sniggered.

"Inside every boy a lordly lion ready to prance", McGonagall said and glared at Ron pointedly. "Mr. Weasley…" she walked up to Ron.

"Yes?" Ron asked hesitantly.

"Will you join me please", she asked and held her hand out at him. Ron got up and followed her to the middle of the floor. "Now place your right hand on my waist."

"Where?" Ron squeaked.

"My _waist_ ", McGonagall said. Ron did and his brothers whistled. He hurriedly removed it. Only for McGonagall to put it back. "Then bend your arm. Remus if you please."

"Of course", Remus said and started the gramophone and the music came on.

"One two three, one two three, one two three", McGonagall counted. Harry turned his head and noticed Fred and George sway to the music.

"Oi", he whispered at them and they leaned down to him.

"You're never gonna let him forget this, are you?" he asked them.

"Never", they replied.

"Everybody come together", McGonagall called and most of the girls got up, not the boys. "Boys on your feet." The boys tried to stay seated, only Neville got up and walked up to Hermione. She smiled and danced with him. Harry felt a strange chill run up his back and turned around. Remus and the rat on his shoulder were _glaring_ at him pointedly. Harry groaned and got up. He walked up to Katie Bell and she grinned happily at him. After Harry most of the other boys followed. Remus even joined in the dancing, offering to dance with Eloise… giving Ron and Seamus a pointed look. After about an hour McGonagall allowed them to leave.

"Potter a word, if you please", she called above the noise and Harry hung back. Professor McGonagall waited until the rest of the group had gone, and then said:

"Potter, the champions and their partners-"

"What partners?" said Harry.

Professor McGonagall looked suspiciously at him, as though she thought he was trying to be funny.

"Your partners for the Yule Ball, Potter", she said coldly. "Your dance partners."

Harry's insides seemed to curl up and shrivel.

"Dance partners?" He felt himself going red. "I don't dance!" he said quickly.

"Oh, yes, you do", said Professor McGonagall irritably. "That's what I'm telling you. Traditionally, the champions and their partners open the ball."

Harry had a sudden mental image of himself in a top hat and tails, accompanied by a girl in some sort of frilly dress.

"I'm not dancing", he said.

"It is traditional", said Professor McGonagall firmly. "You are a champion, and you will do what is expected of you as a representative of this school and your other school. So make sure you get yourself a partner, Potter."

"But… I don't…"

"You heard me, Potter", said Professor McGonagall, in a very final sort of way.

* * *

A while ago, Harry would have said finding a partner for a dance would be a cinch compared to taking on a Hungarian Horntail. But now that he had done the latter and was facing the prospect of asking a girl to the ball, he thought he'd rather have another round with the Horntail. He had wanted to go with just his friends. Like Neville and Blaise and maybe even Hermione but he had been told he couldn't ask a boy out… it would be an outrage! Remus and Dorian had grumbled about it but Dumbledore's decision was final. The only couples attending the ball would be girl and boy. Harry had heard Dorian grumbled about stupid homophobic traditions when he passed the Gryffindor table. Right now Harry was sat in the courtyard with Dean, Seamus, Blaise, Theodor Nott and Neville. They were looking at groups of girls walking by.

"Why do they have to travel in… packs", Harry asked his friends. "And how are you supposed to get one on their own and ask them?"

"Blimey Harry", Seamus said. "You fought a dragon, if you can't get a date who can?"

"I think I'll take the dragon right now…"

"Don't be so dramatic", Nott said and chuckled. "If you're all scared take after those Durmstrang guys." He nodded to a scene opposite them. Harry followed his gaze and saw three Durmstrang boys walk up to two Ravenclaw girls and a Gryffindor girl. The boy in the middle walked a bit in front of the other two. When he reached the girls he hit his heels together and all three of them bowed in perfect sync. The girls giggled and the lead boy took the hand of the redheaded Ravenclaw girl.

"Vould you please come to the ball vith me?"

"Yes", she said and he smiled and kissed her hand. Then the three boys bowed again and walked off. The girls giggled and hurried off as well.

"Smooth", Blaise said and chuckled.

"Come on how are we supposed to compete with that!?" Seamus asked.

"It's easy", Theo said.

"Oh yeah then why don't you ask someone?!"

"Fine", Theo said with a shrug and got up. He looked around. "Shoot where did she disappear to?"

"Who?" Neville asked.

"Daphne…"

"Probably hiding in the common room from unwanted boys", Blaise sniggered. "She attracts almost as many boys as Delacour."

"Poor baby", Theo said and laughed. Then the bell rang for their next lesson. Blaise and Theo left for Transfiguration while Harry and the others headed to History of Magic.

* * *

On the whole, Harry had to admit that even with the embarrassing prospect of opening the ball before him, life had definitely improved since he had got through the first task. He wasn't attracting nearly as much unpleasantness in the corridors any more, which he suspected had a lot to do with Cedric – he had an idea Cedric might have told the Hufflepuffs to leave Harry alone, in gratitude for Harry's tip-off about the dragons. There seemed to be fewer Support CEDRIC DIGGORY badges around, too. Draco Malfoy, of course, was still quoting Rita Skeeter's article at him at every possible opportunity, but he was getting fewer and fewer laughs out of it – and just to heighten Harry's feeling of well-being, no story about Hagrid had appeared in the Daily Prophet.

"She didn' seem very int'rested in magical creatures, ter tell yeh the truth", Hagrid said, when Harry, Neville and Hermione asked him how his interview with Rita Skeeter had gone during the last Care of Magical Creatures lesson of term. To their very great relief, Hagrid had given up on direct contact with the Skrewts now, and they were merely sheltering behind his cabin today, sitting at a trestle table and preparing a fresh selection of food with which to tempt the Skrewts.

"She jus' wanted me ter talk about you, Harry", Hagrid continued in a low voice. "Well, I told her we'd been friends since I found ye at Remus'. 'Never had to tell him off in four years?' she said. 'Never played you up in lessons, has he?' I told her no, an' she didn' seem happy at all. Yeh'd think she wanted me to say yeh were horrible, Harry."

"'Course she did", said Harry, throwing lumps of dragon liver into a large metal bowl and picking up his knife to cut some more. "She can't keep writing about what a tragic little hero I am, it'll get boring."

"She wants a new angle, Hagrid", said Neville wisely, as he shelled salamander eggs. "You were supposed to say Harry's a mad delinquent!"

"But he's not!" said Hagrid, looking genuinely shocked.

"She should've interviewed Snape", said Harry grimly. "He'd give her the goods on me any day. Potter has been crossing lines ever since he first arrived at this school…"

"Said that, did he?" said Hagrid, while Neville and Hermione laughed. "Well, yeh might've bent a few rules, Harry, bu' yeh're all righ' really, aren' you?"

"Cheers, Hagrid", said Harry, grinning.

"You coming to this ball thing on Christmas Day, Hagrid?" Hermione asked politely.

"Though' I might look in on it, yeah", said Hagrid gruffly. "Should be a good do, I reckon. You'll be openin' the dancin', won' yeh, Harry? Who're you takin'?"

"No one, yet", said Harry, feeling himself going red again. Hagrid didn't pursue the subject.

* * *

The last week of term became increasingly boisterous as it progressed. Rumours about the Yule Ball were flying everywhere, though Harry didn't believe half of them – for instance, that Dumbledore had bought eight hundred barrels of mulled mead from Madam Rosmerta. It seemed to be fact, however, that he had booked the Weird Sisters. Some of the teachers, like little Professor Flitwick, gave up trying to teach them much when their minds were so clearly elsewhere; he allowed them to play games in his lesson on Wednesday, and spent most of it talking to Harry about the perfect Summoning Charm he had used during the first task of the Triwizard Tournament. Other teachers were not so generous. Nothing would ever deflect Professor Binns, for example, from ploughing on through his notes on goblin rebellions – as Binns hadn't let his own death stand in the way of continuing to teach, they supposed a small thing like Christmas wasn't going to put him off. It was amazing how he could make even bloody and vicious goblin riots sound as boring as Percy's cauldron-bottom report. Professors McGonagall and Remus kept them working until the very last second of their classes, too, and Snape, of course, would no sooner let them play games in class than adopt Harry. Staring nastily around at them all, he informed them that he would be testing them on poison antidotes during the last lesson of the term.

"Evil, he is", Ron said bitterly that night in the Great Hall here it was time for study hall and Snape of course had to be there to look over them along with Remus and Dorian. "Springing a test on us on the last day. Ruining the last bit of term with a whole load of revision."

"Mmm ... you're not exactly straining yourself, though, are you?" said Hermione, looking at him over the top of her Potions notes.

"It's Christmas, Hermione", said Harry lazily.

Hermione looked severely over at him, too. '"I'd have thought you'd be doing something constructive, Harry, even if you don't want to learn your antidotes!"

"Like what?"

"That egg!" Hermione hissed. "You haven't looked at it since you opened it in the common room last weekend."

"Come on, Hermione, I've got 'til February the twenty-fourth", Harry said.

"But it might take weeks to work it out!" said Hermione. "You're going to look a real idiot if everyone else knows what the next task is and you don't!"

"I'll figure it out I promise… right now I have bigger things to worry about."

"Like who to ask to the ball", Neville asked.

"Yeah…"

"This is mad", Ron told Dean and Seamus. "At this rate we'll be the only ones in our year without dates." Snape swopped down at him at once and forced his head around to study instead of looking out the window.

"Well us and Neville", Ron continued.

"Yeah but I think he can take himself", Seamus sniggered. Hermione glared at them.

"It might interest you that Neville already got someone", she snapped and Neville smiled at her.

"Thanks", he whispered. "Yeah I already asked someone _Ron_. So back off."

"What!?" Ron asked. "Now I'm really depressed." He looked up when Fred threw a note at him. Harry who sat opposite him and Seamus heard him read it.

"Get a move on or all the good ones will be gone", Ron read and then glared at his brother. "Who are you going with then!?"

Fred smirked and threw a paper ball at Angelina. She turned to him.

"What", she almost spat.

"Would you go to the ball with me?" Fred asked while doing charades to get his point across.

"To the ball?" she whispered. "Yeah alright." Then she smiled a big smile and returned to her studies. Fred winked at Ron and returned to his. Ron glared at him but then looked as if he had gotten an epiphany. He turned to Hermione.

"Well Hermione", he whispered. "You're a girl."

"Well spotted", Hermione said dryly. Seamus who had noticed Snape coming over tried to make Ron stop talking. But too late, Snape had already swatted all three of them over the head with his book.

"It's one thing for a bloke to show up alone", Ron continued. "For a girl it's just sad."

"I won't be going alone because believe it or not somebody's _asked_ me", she spat, got up and handed her book in to Snape. She then walked back to get her bag. "And I already said yes!"

"Bloody hell", Ron said. "She's lying right?"

"If you say so", Seamus said and Harry noticed Snape closing in on them. Looking quite exasperated. He pulled his sleeves down a bit, walked up to them and forced their heads down while Ron kept talking. Harry decided to finish up and then find a girl to ask. He noticed Blaise finishing his work and hurriedly did the same so that he could talk to him.

* * *

Blaise Zabini was on a mission. Theo had asked Daphne to go with him and she had agreed only if Theo took Tracey as well. Blaise needed a date as well and he had tried to ask Luna for the past week but whenever he was about to ask her she had to hurry away for something or another. It was as if she didn't _want_ him to ask. Well enough was enough. Today in the library he was going to ask, no matter how hard she tried to escape. And he knew just how to do it.

"Hi Blaise", a voice said behind him and he jumped and twirled around. Harry grinned at him. "Jumpy today?"

"You just surprised me Har", Blaise replied and looked around a corner.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm on a mission."

"What kind of mission?"

"Luna has been avoiding me all week."

"Why?"

"Because she doesn't want me to ask her to the ball."

"Oh… Luna?" Harry sounded almost jealous and Blaise turned to look at him.

"Yeah", he said.

"Why not Tracey?"

"Daphne only promised to go with Theo if he took both of them. Something about a package deal." He shrugged.

"Oh…"

"Yeah, I mean I'd much rather go with you but Dumbledore said we had to ask girls."

"Y-you… you'd rather go with me?"

Blaise paled. He had not meant for that to slip out!

"A-as friends", he hurriedly back-paddled. "I mean… a-as friends."

"Y-yeah I-I'd rather want that too", Harry stuttered, his cheeks all red. "B-but we aren't allowed and I have to open the bloody ball."

"Who are you asking then?"

"No clue…"

"Well get a move on."

"Like you?"

"I have a plan."

"Clearly."

"You don't believe me?"

"Not until I see it."

"Okay then Har", Blaise said and grabbed his arm. "Come with me, I might have use of you."

"What?"

Blaise dragged him all the way to the library and to their usual table. He peaked around the corner and saw Luna sit there. He then turned to Harry.

"Okay", he said. "make sure she can't escape. Use any means necessary."

"What are you going to do then?" Harry asked.

"Ask her in style of course", Blaise said. "Dorian said it would surely work."

"You're taking advice from Dorian?"

"Stupid I know but I am getting desperate." With that he slunk around the corner and Harry peaked around it to watch the spectacle.

* * *

Luna Lovegood was reading through a book about legendary creatures in search for some of the creatures she and her father had been looking for. There had so far not been anything to exciting. She felt a shadow fall over her and looked up. She smiled softly when she realized it was Blaise. She started putting her things away.

"Hi Luna", he said, almost purred.

"Hi Blaise", she replied.

"You've been avoiding me."

"Of course not", she said and reached for a book he had put his palm on. "I have just been busy studying the rumpinskirts."

"Are you sure you are not researching avoidingmes?"

"What?"

"You are _avoiding_ me."

"No", she replied and pulled the book away from him.

"Then what do you call it?"

"Making sure you are not doing something you will regret."

"And that would be?"

"Going to the ball with Loony Lovegood."

"I don't know anyone by that name."

"Blaise you are already looked at badly by your own House."

"Only most of my year."

"And the others don't like that you are hanging out with myself and Harry."

"Well I have never cared that much about what others think of me."

"Well you couldn't before."

"That was low Lovegood."

"But true." She said and looked at him. Blaise sighed and moved aside to let her pass.

"I just don't understand, why don't you want to go with me?"

"Because I don't want to get you in trouble", she replied honestly. "Everyone thinks I'm crazy, weird and strange. Whenever you are sitting here with me I see them looking at me in disgust and at you as if they are thinking: 'Why is _he_ sitting there with _her_?' I can handle all the looks and stares. I am used to it. I just don't want to put you through the same treatment. You don't deserve it. You have enough problems of your own to have to handle mine as well. Also I think you would rather go with someone else."

"Yes but Dumbledore put a stop to that and since I can't do that I want to go with the person I count as one of my most dear friends."

"I'm sorry Blaise but no", Luna said and walked past him. Blaise turned around and grabbed her arms.

"Luna please just hear me out okay?" he asked and Luna turned to look at him. "You are just as sane as I am, that's what you told me Lovegood and now I am telling you the same. You said I was just broken and yes I was and _you_ helped putting me somewhat back together. You were my first true friend because you didn't see Stone-Face Zabini or a Slimy Slytherin or a Snake or a Slytherin Scum. You saw _me._ Blaise Zabini… without any adjective, adverb or other title. Just me and I realized this summer just how much that meant to me. I care about you Luna and I _don't_ care what others think of you or me. What I care about is what you think of me. You're… like a sister to me and there is no one I would rather spend time with at this ball than my amazing little sister who are just so unique that others can't see it because they are jealous. You are such a radiant star Luna that others get blinded by your brightness. I want to have that sparkle by my side always. Come hell or high water. Luna please go to the ball with me?"

She looked at him. She had never seen such a sincere look on his face. Blaise had never once made fun of her. He had looked at people doing it and that had been all it took to send them running. This school year he had been a bit more vocal. He had aimed his wand at a Ravenclaw seventh year and had sent said person his most withering glare. She had high-tailed it out of there. Luna also knew that people thought she was weird, crazy… different. If they saw that she went with Blaise they would start to treat him the way they did her. She never admitted it, but it all hurt. She acted as if it didn't affect her and tried to look at the positive things in everything… but it still hurt. When she sat there alone in her dorm and she heard the others talk about her, thinking she wouldn't hear. When she got to her room and all her things were missing again. When she woke up and found all her left shoes missing or when someone had hexed her books shut. It hurt and she didn't want Blaise to have to go through the same hurt. He was already hurt enough.

She had been drawn to him just because he had seemed so lonely, so cold and so _damaged_. She had heard about him before. The stone cold Slytherin boy who was as brilliant as Hermione Granger but as cold and silent as a marble statue. She had heard of his silent power and his solitude. She had been intrigued and first she had thought he had been invaded by a creature that made people crave solitude and slowly turned them to stone. But when she had sat down beside him she had realized that it had not been the case. She had seen that something was wrong, that something was broken and she had wanted to fix it. Now he had admitted that in a way she had helped fix him. He was getting mended, slowly but surely and she didn't want to risk him breaking again. She cared too much about him to let anything, even herself, cause him to get broken again. She looked at him, shook her head and slowly walked to the door with her usual dreamy air around her.

* * *

Blaise decided to act on Dorian's second part of the plan. A heartfelt explanation had not worked. So it was time to get a bit more… drastic. He pulled his wand and cast a spell at the doors, closing them with a bang. All eyes were on him and he blushed. He reached for his bag and pulled out a couple of jars. He put them on the table and tapped them with his wand. The lids jumped off and music came out of them. Luna spun around slowly and looked at him in her dreamy sort of way, like she was looking past his body and saw his soul. Blaise took a deep breathe and walked up to her. He took her hand and started singing. Harry gaped at him from his hiding place. Blaise's voice was warm, kind and filled with fondness.

 **No more talk of darkness,  
** **Forget these wide-eyed fears;  
** **I'm here, nothing can harm you,  
** **My words will warm and calm you.**

 **Let me be your freedom,  
** **Let daylight dry your tears;  
** **I'm here, with you, beside you,  
** **To guard you and to guide you.**

Everyone in the library was now staring at him as the music played and he stayed silent. Who took a deep breathe and held her hands close to his heart before singing again.

 **Let me be your shelter,  
** **Let me be your light;  
** **You're safe, no one will find you,  
** **Your fears are far behind you.**

 **Then say you'll share with me one dance, one Yule Ball;  
** **Let me lead you from your solitude.  
** **Say you need me with you, here beside you,  
** **Anywhere you go, let me go too…  
** **Luna go to the ball with me?  
** **Go with me, that's all I ask of you**

He looked at her as the rest of the song played out instrumentally behind him. He knew he had messed up the bits about the ball because that was not the real lyrics. And this was really a duet but there was nothing he could do about it because he knew Luna would not know the lyrics. Blaise looked around and then kneeled as he sang the last few lines of the song.

 **Anywhere you go, let me go too…  
** **Luna go to the ball with me?  
** **Go with me, that's all I ask of you**

Luna looked at him and then she looked around her. She noticed Harry Potter watch them, as did Blaise's Slytherin friends. There were quite a few Ravenclaws there as well and they looked as if they could not believe their eyes. Luna felt a strange feeling of satisfaction seeing that jealousy in their eyes. She looked at Blaise again and saw the sincerity in his eyes. She smiled.

"Fine I will go with you", she said and Blaise got up and wrapped his arm around her shoulders and headed for the doors before Madame Pince could start screaming at him.

" _Accio_ music jars", he called and waved his wand. The jars followed him. Harry and his friends did as well. Theodore Nott wrapped his arm around Blaise and Harry Potter found Daphne Greengrass on his left arm and Tracey Davis on his right. Now only Harry had to find someone to ask.

* * *

 **TBC Sorry for the wait, I've been without internet since Good Friday.**


	46. Chrimstas gifts and Dates

Part 46

The Hogwarts staff, demonstrating a continued desire to impress the visitors from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang, seemed determined to show the castle at its best this Christmas. When the decorations went up, Harry noticed that they were the most stunning he had yet seen inside the school. Everlasting icicles had been attached to the banisters of the marble staircase; the usual twelve Christmas trees in the Great Hall were bedecked with everything from luminous holly berries to real, hooting, golden owls, and the suits of armour had all been bewitched to sing carols whenever anyone passed them. It was quite something to hear 'Oh Come, All Ye Faithful' sung by an empty helmet that only knew half the words. Several times, Filch the caretaker had to extract Peeves from inside the armour, where he had taken to hiding, filling in the gaps in the songs with lyrics of his own invention, all of which were very rude. When all else failed Filch would demand Remus dealt with it. Remus only had to show himself for Peeves to flee. But Remus was not a Marauder for nothing and Harry and Blaise found him bewitching a few paintings and candelabras to sing Christmas Carols or do little dances when people passed them. He also made it so that whenever someone passed the doors to the Great Hall their hair colour would change to whatever colour said person associated with Christmas.

Seeing Draco Malfoy with silver, green and gold hair had been quite hilarious because the Slytherin had not realized it had happened. Blaise's short hair had changed to blue and silver while Harry's turned crimson and gold. McGonagall had been lecturing Remus for almost an hour about it. She took the charm down… only for Madam Hooch to put it back up when she wasn't looking. Dorian was enjoying this immensely and kept jumping back and forth through the door in wolf form to change colours often. The first years enjoyed this spectacle and Harry found himself grinning at it. Christmas was truly in the air.

* * *

And still Harry hadn't asked someone to the ball. He was getting very nervous now, Harry was supposed to be starting the dancing with the other champions. But he wasn't sure who to ask now that Hermione had a date. Darn it… if only he had asked her as soon as the ball was announced he would not have had this problem.

He found it hard to concentrate in Snape's Antidote test, and consequently forgot to add the key ingredient – a bezoar – meaning that he received bottom marks. He didn't care though; he was too busy trying to figure out who to ask. When the bell rang, he grabbed his bag, and hurried to the dungeon door.

"I'll meet you at dinner" he said to Neville and Hermione, and he dashed off upstairs.

He hurried off through the packed corridors looking for Dorian. He found him outside of Remus' classroom. He had been locked out and now sat on the floor pouting.

"Um Dorian can I talk to you for a moment?" Harry asked. Dorian nodded and got up and nodded down the hall. "Um… are you okay?"

"Remy is just mean", Dorian said and walked into an empty classroom. "So what's up Bambi?"

"I… well you gave Blaise advice that worked so I thought maybe… well…"

"You need help asking someone to the ball? A strapping champion like you?"

"Shut up", Harry grumbled. "But yes."

"My, my, my and here I thought you would have gotten someone already."

"The one I wanted to go with is not available…" Harry grumbled.

"Might that be someone starting with a B and rhyming with maze?"

Harry's ears turned red and Dorian started laughing before walking over to Harry and putting an arm around his shoulders.

"You remind me of Remy", he said.

"Really?" Harry asked and felt a little proud of the fact.

"Yup both are hopeless when it comes to romance."

"Hey!" Harry objected.

"How is your date hunt going?" Dorian gave him a meaningful look and Harry grumbled under his breath. "Now back to what you wanted help with. The thing when asking someone out to a dance or anything is that you need to make sure you ask someone you _want_ to spend time with. Not based on looks or reputation or popularity or something like that. Blaise chose Luna because he knows her and knows they can have fun together. He asked a friend. Since he couldn't ask the one he _wanted_ to." He wiggled his eyebrows at Harry. Harry blushed again. "So which friend would you want to go with?"

"Hermione… but she already has a date", Harry replied. "Or Ginny but she… well I think Neville already asked her."

"Well think it through. Which girls are you friends with and would like to go with?" Dorian lifted his head. "Shit gotta go Bambi. Good luck!" he rushed out. Harry blinked in confusion but shrugged and headed out as well.

* * *

On his way back to the common room he thought of the girls in his year and if he could stand going with anyone of them. He knew that Hermione, Lavender, Sally and Lily in his own House had dates already. He had also heard that all the Puff girls were snagged up already. He didn't want to go with the girls in Ravenclaw because of how they treated Luna. He didn't know if Mandy, Sue, Isobel, Padma and Lisa really did bully her, but none of them seemed to have stopped it and it appeared to be common knowledge that Luna was bullied. So who did that leave? Slytherin. Nope. No Harry was not even going to think about _that_. The only two decent girls were _both_ going with Theodore Nott. How did he manage that!? How did he manage to snag not just one but _two_ girls just like that?! Harry was beyond jealous. Well not really. He had wanted to go with Blaise but that was out now. So he just had to man up and find a girl. But who?

"Fairy lights", he said dully to the Fat Lady – the password had been changed the previous day.

"Yes, indeed, dear!" she trilled, straightening her new tinsel hairband as she swung forwards to admit him. Entering the common room, Harry looked around, and to his surprise he saw Ron sitting ashen faced in a distant corner. Ginny was sitting with him, talking to him in what seemed to be a low, soothing voice. Harry noticed Seamus and Dean snigger in a corner opposite them.

"What's up with Ron?" said Harry, joining them. He could hear Ron muttering to himself.

"Why did I do it?" he said wildly. "I don't know what made me do it!"

"What did he do?" Harry whispered to Seamus.

"He – er – just asked Fleur Delacour to go to the ball with him", Seamus sniggered but at the same time he tried to stifle it. Probably not to earn Ron's ire.

"He what!?" Harry asked louder than he intended.

"I don't know what made me do it!" Ron gasped. "What was I playing at? There were people – all around – I've gone mad – everyone watching! I was just walking past her in the Entrance Hall – she was standing there talking to Diggory – and it sort of came over me – and I asked her!"

Ron moaned and put his face in his hands. He kept talking, though the words were barely distinguishable.

"She looked at me like I was a sea slug or something. Didn't even answer. And then – I dunno – I just sort of came to my senses and ran for it."

"Well she's part Veela", Harry said and shrugged. "You were right about that at least. Her grandmother was one."

"That explains a lot", Dean said. "Have you asked someone yet Harry?"

"No… I'm not sure who to ask. Who are you going with Dean?"

"Lily", Dean explained. "And Seamus is going with Lavender."

"She asked me after lunch", Seamus said happily. But Harry noticed something. That grin was a bit fake. He also noticed Dean and Seamus bump hands, Dean in an almost comforting way.

"So Neville has a date, you two have dates… darn only Ron and I are left in our dorm", Harry said and sighed.

"Neville tried to ask Hermione you know", Ron piped up and then started to laugh. "He told me after Potions! Said she's always been really nice, helping him out with work and stuff, but she told him she was already going with someone. Ha! As if! She just didn't want to go with Neville... I mean, who would?"

"Shut up you prat", Harry almost growled. "Just because you are a hopeless prat that _no one_ wants to go with doesn't give you right to mock Nev. He's your friend and he's awesome just the way he is. Any girl he asks is lucky to go with him. First of all he is nice, second of all he is a gentleman and-"

"-and third of all he can dance!" Dean cut in and glared at Ron. "I didn't see you stay upright during dance-lessons Weasley so shut it. Just because you're jealous Nev could get a date and you can't gives you no right to clank down on him."

Just then Hermione climbed in through the portrait hole.

"Why weren't you guys at dinner?" she said, coming over to join the group.

"Because Ron was busy being turned down by girls, Dean and Seamus had a talk and Harry has been out looking for a girl to go with", Ginny said.

"Thanks a bunch, Ginny", Ron grumbled.

"All the good-looking ones taken, Ron?" said Hermione loftily. "Eloise Midgen starting to look quite pretty now, is she? Well, I'm sure you'll find someone somewhere who'll have you."

"Shut up", Ron grumbled, then looked at her. "Hey… you really should come with me Hermione."

"I can't come with you", said Hermione, now blushing, "because I'm already going with someone. I told you earlier!"

"No, you're not!" said Ron. "You just said that to get rid of Neville and to not look so sad in front of the twins!"

"Oh, did I?" said Hermione, and her eyes flashed dangerously. "Just because it's taken you three years to notice, Ron, doesn't mean no one else has spotted I'm a girl!"

Ron stared at her. Then he grinned again.

"OK, OK, we know you're a girl", he said. "That do? Will you come now?"

"I've already told you!" Hermione said, very angrily. "I'm going with someone else!"

And she stormed off towards the girls' dormitories again.

"She's lying", said Ron flatly, watching her go.

"She's not", Ginny said sharply.

"Who is she going with then?" Dean asked curiously. "He's not going to hurt her is he?"

"I'm not telling you, it's her business", said Ginny.

"Right", said Ron, who looked extremely put out, "this is getting stupid. Ginny, you can go with me and-"

"I can't", said Ginny, and she went scarlet too. "I'm going with – with Neville. He asked me when Hermione said no, and I thought ... well ... I'm not going to be able to go otherwise, I'm not in fourth year."

"What!?"

"I think I'll go have dinner now!" Ginny said and hurried off, grabbing two of her friends as she went. Harry sniggered at Ron's shocked look. Then he felt two arms around his shoulders and looked up at Fred and George.

"Found a date yet Harry?" the asked.

"No", Harry said.

"Well why not-" Fred began.

"-ask that Slytherin of yours." George finished.

"You heard Dumbledore", Harry said. "And I need to open the ball… so I need a girl to dance with. But Hermione is the one I wanted to go with as a friend and she is already taken."

"Well you might just be in luck", Fred said and nodded at the portrait hole.

"One single lady coming right up", George said. Harry followed his gaze. Parvati and Lavender came in through the portrait hole. The time had come for drastic action.

"Parvati?" he asked and hurried up to her. "Will you go to the ball with me?"

Parvati went into a fit of giggles. Harry waited for them to subside, his fingers crossed in the pocket of his robes.

"Yes, all right, then", she said finally, blushing furiously.

"Thanks", said Harry and grinned in relief. Now that was handled. Now he just needed a way to dance without making himself look like a fool.

* * *

 **TBC**


	47. The Yule Ball

Part 47

The little black wolf looked up at the snowflakes that slowly came sailing down towards him. It was a quiet night even though the full moon shone brightly above them. The little wolf shook it's head when a snow ball, courtesy of the Whomping Willow, hit it's head. When the snow hit there was a squeak and the little wolf tried to shake it off as gently as possible to keep the rat sitting on top of his head from falling off. He heard a sound behind him and two other wolves came out from the hole underneath the tree. They shook themselves to get rid of the snow. Then they both gave the wolf-pup a little nuzzle before heading for the forest. The wolf-pup, with the rat still on his head, hurried after them. It was a bit harder for him in the deep snow but he managed. When they got to the edge of the woods they noticed a stag and a big black dog waiting for them. The dog barked happily and jumped around them before playfully jumping the light brown wolf. The stag just shook his head as the honey coloured one join into the wrestle match. The black wolf-pup tried to stay out of the way so he wouldn't get squashed and to keep the rat safe. They heard twigs snap behind them and the two wolves and the black dog stopped their roughhousing and were on full alert. The stag stood protectively over the black wolf. Which in turned rolled its eyes. He was a werewolf. He could take care of himself. The honey coloured wolf gave a bark and his tail started wagging.

A big white wolf came out of the bushes and greeted them all. It nodded at the stag, dog and rat and leaned its forehead against each wolf in turn. The pup barked happily. All around them wolves appeared and the stag moved a little nervously. He was all alone amongst a pack of werewolves and a dog. He nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt little claws dig into his leg and climb up. He realized it was only the rat and relaxed. He had forgotten the feeling of Wormtail climbing up towards his antlers to get a better look at their surroundings. The white werewolf leaned its head back and let out a howl. The others followed suit. The stag knew he should have been frightened, but the sound was beautiful. Almost melodic. He closed his eyes and just listened. When the howling stopped the wolves turned their eyes to the white one. The white one looked at the stag, dog and rat. It nodded at them, telling everyone they could come and together they ran off into the night.

The snow flew around their paws and hooves. The rat on the stag's head lost its grip when the stag jumped a fallen log. The black wolf pup jumped up and caught the rat carefully and put it on his head again as he ran after the others. He was the only cub in the group. The rest had to be at the circus with the rest of the pack. He looked up when he noticed that the others were leaving him and the rat behind. He jumped and hurried after them. The rat held onto his fur as he ran. He made a little bark and noticed the honey-coloured werewolf turned around and notice him. He hurried back and made sure to run next to the little wolf. They may be werewolves, but these woods were still not safe for anyone. The wolves continued to run through the forest and the night echoed with their howls and barks. Then all of a sudden there was a yelp that echoed through the woods, sending bats and birds fleeing.

* * *

It was the day after the full moon and like he did every month Harry hurried to the DADA classroom to check on his uncle, Dorian and hopefully Blaise in all one go. He opened the door to the classroom and headed for the office. They would probably be there, "licking their wounds" as Sirius used to call it. Not that any of them usually had any wounds. But they didn't really like being exposed to the outside world the morning after a full moon. Smells and sound was louder than usually and even though Dorian and Remus were never hurt when they transformed, Blaise usually was and Harry wanted to make sure he was okay. He hurried up to the office and knocked the door before entering. There was nobody there. He looked around in confusion. He left the room and looked around the classroom, it was empty. He decided to check the quarters. He hurried there but when he got there no one opened as he knocked. He did however hear a strange sound behind him. He turned around but saw nothing. He looked left and right and then shrugged and decided to look in the Great Hall. He did not get far… at all. As soon as he turned around he tripped over something and fell… and fell… and fell… and well kept falling. Until he landed in a fluffy beanbag. He had landed upside down and had to roll off it to get upright. How did he end up in Jem's handbag again? He looked around the room.

"In here love", he heard someone call and realized it had to be Jem. "We are a little busy but could use a hand."

"There is no need for _more_ hands!" he heard someone object.

"Yes there is!" he heard someone else protest.

"There is like ten people sitting on me!"

"And that is still not enough to make you stay in bed!" scolded a third voice.

"Well half of you have magic so do something about my problem and I can leave!"

"We can't because you refuse to stay still!" scolded a fourth voice. Harry peaked his head around the corner and had to stifle a laugh. Dorian was on his back on a bed and Blaise sat across his chest while Remus held his legs. Well not only Blaise and Remus held him down. Just like Dorian had said nine or ten people were holding Dorian down, Harry recognized them as members of Jemima's pack. He noticed Jem waiting on the side.

"Harry be a dear and sit next to Blaise", she said and Harry hurriedly did as she said. Dorian huffed and puffed all along and now Harry realized what all the commotion was about. Dorian had half an arrow lodged in his left shoulder! The end had been broken off it seemed but still had the arrow head and parts of… the stick? Harry had no idea what you called it. Jem rolled up her sleeves.

"Good now stay still pup", she said and reached for the arrow.

"Hey", Dorian objected and tried to squirm loose. "Hey, hey, hey no! None of that! It's not that bad! It doesn't even hurt!"

"Just shut up", Remus growled and Harry stared at his uncle's cold and stormy eyes. He'd never seen that gaze directed at Dorian. Dorian wisely shut up and bit his lip. Jem took the opportunity and grabbed the arrow and pulled it loose. Dorian yelped and jumped and when he did everyone sitting on him was flung around the room. Harry sat up on the floor. He knew that Dorian was stronger than a normal person due to the werewolf curse. He just didn't know he was _that_ much stronger.

"Damn it Dorian!" one of the werewolves on the floor said as he sat up rubbing his head.

"Hey I didn't do it on purpose!" Dorian objected. The other wolves started objecting and Harry noticed Blaise close by and moved closer to him. Blaise could see the question in his eyes and explained it. Last night, during their full moon run, they had unknowingly moved into a territory that seemed to belong to centaurs. The only problem was that no one had smelled centaurs or seen anyone. They had searched the area after Dorian got shot with that arrow but had yet to find anyone. Which was strange in itself.

"Jemima told us to not go back there until everything is looked at", Blaise whispered and threw a quick look at Dorian who was arguing with Jem about having to heal by himself and not by magic. Harry chuckled, Dorian was such a child sometimes. Jem sighed and looked at all the people around her house.

"Now that, that was taken care of I think I will reach better results on my own", she said. "All of you shoo."

"But", Remus began.

"Remus darling I can handle it, you take your boys and go eat breakfast."

"But Dorian-"

"Will be fine now… shoo." Harry felt his body leave the carpet he was sitting on and he moved upwards rather fast. Blaise and Remus came with him and with a surprised shout all three of them were thrown out of Jem's handbag.

* * *

McGonagall nearly choked on her tea when Remus Taylor-Lupin, Blaise Zabini and Harry Potter suddenly got flung out of a black handbag that had materialized beside her on the table in the Great Hall. The three wizards were flung into the air and landed in a heap on the floor in front of the table. Everyone in the Hall stared at them as they groaned from hitting the floor so hard or in Remus' case… having two teenagers land on him.

"I must say Remus that your mode of transportation is a quite… unusual", Pomona Sprout said and giggled.

"Not by choice dear Pomona", Remus groaned as he carefully pushed Harry and Blaise off himself.

"And I hear people complaining about the safety of racing brooms", Madam Hooch laughed and Madam Pomfrey slapped her arm. "Handbags seems much more dangerous."

"If they belong to Jem", Remus groaned as he got up. "They certainly are."

"Being bossed around by a little old lady Remus?" Professor Sinistra sniggered.

"Aren't we all?" Remus asked cheekily and McGonagall sent him a glare.

"Are you insinuating that I am old Remus", she asked.

"Never said I meant you Minerva", Remus teased and ducked when she threw a bread bun at his head. The Great Hall gaped at her actions. With a huff she fixed her hat and returned to her meal. Remus just chuckled and held his hands out to Harry and Blaise. The two boys let him pull them to their feet.

"Uh oh", Remus then said and dragged them aside just as Dorian came sailing out of the air. He flew down onto the floor and rolled like a ball nearly all the way to the doors. Jem's voice echoed through the Hall.

"And stay out!" she shouted. Dorian sat up, his head spinning. The Hall sniggered at him and Remus hurried over to help him up… and find out what Dorian had done _this_ time.

* * *

Despite the very heavy load of homework that the fourth-years had been given for the holidays, Harry was in no mood to work when term ended, and spent the week leading up to Christmas enjoying himself as fully as possible along with everyone else. Gryffindor Tower was hardly less crowded now than during term-time; it seemed to have shrunk slightly, too, as its inhabitants were being so much rowdier than usual. Fred and George had had a great success with their Canary Creams, and for the first couple of days of the holidays, people kept bursting into feather all over the place. Before long, however, all the Gryffindors had learnt to treat food anybody else offered them with extreme caution, in case it had a Canary Cream concealed in the centre, and George confided to Harry that he and Fred were now working on developing something else. Harry made a mental note never to accept so much as a crisp from Fred and George in future.

Snow was falling thickly upon the castle and its grounds now. The pale blue Beauxbatons carriage looked like a large, chilly, frosted pumpkin next to the iced gingerbread house that was Hagrid's cabin, while the Durmstrang ship's portholes were glazed with ice, the rigging white with frost. The house-elves down in the kitchen were outdoing themselves with a series of rich, warming stews and savoury puddings, and only Fleur Delacour seemed to be able to find anything to complain about.

"It is too 'eavy, all zis 'Ogwarts food", they heard her saying grumpily, as they left the Great Hall behind her one evening. "I will not fit into my dress robes!"

"I am sure you will look amazing Fleur", Blaise told her politely and she beamed at him before hurrying off. Harry looked at their little group. Luna was there, talking to Neville and Ginny about something. Greengrass, Nott and Davies were there too but they stayed on "Blaise's" side of the group. On Harry's side was Hermione, Dean, Seamus and Ron. Harry may not like it but he was going to tolerate it because his friends were still friends with Ron.

"Hermione – who are you going to the ball with?" said Ron.

He kept springing this question on her, hoping to startle her into a response by asking it when she least expected it. However, Hermione merely frowned and said:

"I'm not telling you, you'll just make fun of me."

"You're joking, Weasley?" said Malfoy, behind them. "You're not telling me someone's asked that to the ball? Not the long-molared Mudblood?"

"If I were you I wouldn't be so cocky Malfoy", Theodor Nott said and cracked his knuckles. "I mean you got turned down by everyone put Pansy."

"Shut it Nott", Malfoy grumbled. "You're not going with anyone."

" _Excuse_ me", Daphne said and moved towards Draco. Full ice-queen mode on. "Since when am _I_ no one Malfoy?"

"I uh… well…"

"Poor Draco", Blaise lamented to Harry. "He is in for it now."

"Shut your face you filthy half-" Malfoy did not get any further because he was all of a sudden lying on the floor. Boris had punched him hard when he and Viktor walked by. Boris winked at Blaise before continuing on his way with Viktor, who laughed. Harry and Blaise looked at each other before hurrying off with their friends. Theo, Dean, Seamus and Tracey were laughing. Daphne looked annoyed that Boris stole her fun, Hermione was trying to stifle a giggle and Ron looked annoyed. Harry and Blaise shared a look before shrugging and continued on their way. Harry looked at the smiling Hermione and noticed something. Something was different with her. Blaise looked at her the same way, it was the same thing he had noticed during their duel.

"Hey Granger", he said and she looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked carefully.

"You look different… something about your teeth."

"What about them?" she asked and Blaise noticed Ron looking hostile.

"Planning on mocking her?" Ron snapped.

"Not at all", Blaise replied politely. "They are just… different."

"Of course they are – did you expect me to keep those fangs Malfoy gave me?" Hermione asked.

"Of course not", Harry cut in. "I just noticed now as well. They are different to how they were before he put that hex on you... they are straighter and are they smaller as well?"

Hermione suddenly smiled very mischievously.

"Well... when I went up to Madam Pomfrey to get them shrunk, she held up a mirror, and told me to stop her when they were back to how they normally were", she said. "And I just... let her carry on a bit. Mum and Dad won't be too pleased. I've been trying to persuade them to let me shrink them for ages, but they wanted me to carry on with my brace. You know, they're dentists, they just don't think teeth and magic-"

"Hold your horses", Theo cut in. "What the bloody hell is a denteest?"

"It is like a mediwitch but for teeth", Hermione explained patiently.

"Why?" Theo, Daphne and Tracey asked.

"Muggles can't use magic to fix their teeth and keep cavities at bay", Hermione explained patiently. "They need special teeth healers."

"Muggles are strange", Tracey said. "But I guess they have to do a lot of things differently."

"That they do", Hermione continued. "Hey what is that falcon doing here?"

A strange black falcon was sitting on top of the staircase. It was giving people nasty glares as they walked by. Ginny grinned.

"That's a falcon from the Dragon Preserve!" she called and hurried up to it. When it saw her it held its leg out and she took the message. The falcon took off, swooped around the hall and then left. Ginny unrolled the scroll.

"It's from Charlie", she said happily.

"Have you heard anything from him since the dragon thing?" Seamus asked.

"No", Ron grumbled. "What is he writing Ginny?"

"I am not going to read a private letter aloud out here!" she objected.

"Fine we'll do it at the tower… come on." He grabbed her arm and dragged her away. Harry and the others waved goodbye to Luna and the four Slytherins before hurrying after them. They also wanted to know what Charlie had written.

* * *

When they got to the common room they found the twins working at a desk and Lee Jordan lying on the couch behind them. Ginny hurried over to them and told them about the letter. Fred took the letter and read it out loud.

"Dear Nightmares, Ron and Gin-Gin", he read aloud and grinned. "I have not been able to write you since things have been crazy down here since the first task. I don't remember anything from finding out the hatchlings were dead to waking up outside the dragon pens in the Forbidden Forest. McGonagall came down the next morning and told us that we had caused some kind of scene in the Great Hall. She did not elaborate only told us that we were a frightening sight and that we better leave as quickly as we could. I still have no idea what we or I did but if I frightened any of you I am truly sorry. I want you guys to know that I love you and that nothing in this world could make me change that. Whatever you saw that night I am truly sorry for and don't think any less of me for whatever happened. I had a moment of weakness I guess and I promise that it will never happen again. Give Harry, Neville and Hermione and the rest of your friends my love oh and Ron stop being a prat towards Blaise. You will regret it one of these days. You don't know the guy and when you do you will feel stupid, ashamed and you will regret it. Nightmare boys try to stay out of trouble, mum forced me to write that every once in a while, just make sure that your pranks aren't too harmful. Ginny just keep doing what you are doing and things will work out fine. Love you always Charlie."

"He really doesn't know he turned into a fire monster?" Lee asked.

"Nope", Ginny said. "Professor Lupin told our class about it when we asked if he would remember. He said it was highly unlikely because the dragon's mind took over and the dragon will remember it all but not Charlie because he wasn't there so to speak."

"Guess we'll have to write him back and tell him we are not frightened", Fred said. "Since it's gnawing at big brother dearest's heart." His siblings nodded and they gathered around a desk to write to their brother.

* * *

Harry awoke very suddenly on Christmas Day. Wondering what had caused his abrupt return to consciousness, he opened his eyes, and saw something with very large, round, green eyes staring back at him in the darkness, so close they were almost nose to nose.

"Dobby!" Harry yelled, scrambling away from the elf so fast he almost fell out of bed. "Don't do that!"

"Dobby is sorry, sir!" squeaked Dobby anxiously, jumping backwards with his long fingers over his mouth. "Dobby is only wanting to wish Harry Potter "Merry Christmas" and bring him a present, sir! Harry Potter did say Dobby could come and see him sometimes, sir! Even when h is staying at Hogwarts!"

"It's OK", said Harry, still breathing rather faster than usual, while his heart rate returned to normal. "Just – just prod me or something in future, all right, don't bend over me like that..."

Harry pulled back the hangings around his four-poster, took his glasses from his bedside table and put them on. His yell had awoken Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville. All of them were peering through the gaps in their own hangings, heavy eyed and tousle haired.

"Someone attacking you, Harry?" Seamus asked sleepily.

"No, it's just Dobby", Harry muttered. "Go back to sleep."

"Nah ... presents!" said Seamus, spotting the large pile at the foot of his bed. Ron, Dean and Neville decided that now they were awake they might as well get down to some present-opening, too. Harry turned back to Dobby, who was now standing nervously next to Harry's bed, still looking worried that he had upset Harry. There was a Christmas bauble tied to the loop on top of his tea-cosy.

"Can Dobby give Harry Potter his present?" he squeaked tentatively.

Harry smiled.

"Of course Dobby", he said. "I've got something for you, too!"

Last time he was in Hogsmeade Hermione had told him to make sure to get Dobby a present so Harry had walked to a clothing store and had found a nice pair of rainbow coloured socks. Hermione had been appalled that he had only bought socks but Dobby was utterly delighted.

"Socks are Dobby's favourite, favourite clothes, sir!" he said, ripping off his odd ones and pulling on the new ones. "I has twenty now!"

Dobby now handed Harry a small package, which turned out to be – socks.

"Dobby is making them himself, sir!" the elf said happily. "He is buying the wool out of his wages, sir!"

The left sock was bright red, and had a pattern of broomsticks upon it; the right sock was green, with a pattern of Snitches.

"They're... they're really... well, thanks, Dobby", said Harry, and he pulled them on, causing Dobby's eyes to leak with happiness again.

"Dobby must go now, sir, we is already making Christmas dinner in the kitchens at home! Dobby also needs to help!" said Dobby, and he hurried out of the dormitory, waving goodbye to Ron and the others as he passed.

Harry's other presents were much more satisfactory than Dobby's odd sock, but maybe not as heart warming. Hermione had given Harry a book called Quidditch Teams of Britain and Ireland; Sirius, a handy penknife with attachments to unlock any lock and undo any knot; and Hagrid, a vast box of sweets including all Harry's favourites – Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum and Fizzing Whizzbees. There was also, of course, Mrs Weasley's usual package, including a new jumper (green, with a picture of a dragon on it – Harry supposed Charlie had told her all about the Horntail) and a large quantity of home-made mince pies. Remus and Dorian had given him a jacket that looked like it would fit right in with them at the circus as well as seasonal tickets to the show. From his parents Harry got a book and when he read the title he gaped. It was a book about how you could become an animagus. His parents were letting him become one?! He nearly squealed in excitement.

* * *

In the dungeons Blaise Zabini was woken in almost the exact same manor. He felt someone stand on his bed and jerked awake to find a House Elf wearing a tuxedo standing there.

"Merry Christmas Young Master", Parkel said and bowed.

"Merry Christmas Parkel", Blaise replied politely. "Who are Yrsel and the others?"

"They are fine, missing Young Master."

"I'll come by to visit this summer", Blaise said and sat up fully. "Did you receive my gifts?"

"Yes Young Master", Parkel said. "I liked the new bowtie very much and the others said to tell you a thousand thank yous."

"You're welcome Parkel."

"I have come to give Young Master his gift from us."

"You didn't have to do that Parkel."

"Yes we did Young Master." Parkel reached into his pocket and pulled out a small package. "It took us some time but we finally found them."

"Found what?" Blaise asked as he took the package and started to unwrap it. Parkel did not reply so Blaise shrugged and opened the present. Inside was a velvet box and when he opened that there were two rings inside. Blaise blinked. One held the Zabini crest but the other he could not place. The crest looked familiar so he knew he had seen it.

"Your mother hid both", Parkel explained. "The Zabini one was your uncle's and she stole it after his death. It will mark you as the Zabini heir should you accept to wear it."

"And the other one?"

"That is your father's ring Young Master. You are already wearing his heir ring but that is the ring he should have worn as a lord had he chosen to."

"My father was a lord?"

"I cannot tell you more than that Young Master. The promise your mother made us swear forbid us."

"Believe me Parkel I know how that feels", Blaise replied. "Thank you."

"Young Master must look after himself", Parkel said and reached over to fix things on Blaise's night stand. "It is not becoming of a young lord to act all chaotic."

"But it is part of being a teenager Parkel."

"Yes Young Master but Young Master must be careful. In a pit full of snakes you never know how to trust."

"Are you saying my friends are bad for me?"

"Not all of them Young Master… some of them are good to have on your side. But beware Young Master. There is danger in both the snake pit and the lion's den."

"What do you mean?"

"History is not to be forgotten Young Master", Parkel said in a lowered voice. "For nearly thirteen years the darkness has been ignored and sometimes forgotten. Until… when chance came it ensnared a forgotten servant."

"What do you mean?"

"Darkness has crept back into the forests of the world", Parkel continued. "Rumour grows about a shadow in the east, whispers of a nameless fear. The servant perceived, his time has now come. He abandoned his prison." Blaise shuddered when Parkel spoke. "But something happened then that the servant did not intend…"

"What?"

"The white wolf howls again, it scares him. As long as the white wolf roams the servant will shudder in fear and as long as the white wolf lives the darkness will cover in its cave."

"The white wolf? You mean Jemima?"

"I have said enough", Parkel said and took a bow. "Beware the servant Young Master. Beware of the labyrinth and its centre."

"Parkel wait!" Blaise called but the Elf had already disappeared. Blaise looked at the place where he had been and then at the rings in his hand. What had Parkel meant? What servant? What danger? Before he could muse any longer on his thoughts he looked at his watch and cursed. He was supposed to meet up with Harry and practice dancing!

* * *

Harry waited for Blaise in the DADA classroom. Remus and Dorian were there as well and had both wished Harry a happy Christmas. Harry was wearing the jacket they gave him. It was red and gold, the colours of Gryffindor. When Blaise came rushing in Harry grinned because Blaise was wearing a jacket like his own. Only his was silver and green. The colours of Slytherin looked good on Blaise.

"Sorry I'm a bit late", Blaise said. "I had to shake Malfoy and his cronies."

"What did those losers want?" Dorian asked.

"Wanted to know about my new rings", Blaise said and took out the box and showed Dorian and Harry. Remus was grading papers so he looked up for a few seconds, smiled and then returned to grading. Dorian rolled his eyes at his husband before telling Blaise the rings were nice. Harry who had seen both Sirius' and his father's rings new at once what they were. Blaise explained to them that the one with the oak branch, olive branch and eagle was the Zabini heir-ring. The other one he wasn't sure about. He knew he had seen it before somewhere but he wasn't sure exactly where.

"Anyway", Blaise said and put them in his pocket. "Weren't we supposed to practice dancing?"

"Right!" Dorian said and jumped off the table he was sitting on. "Remy!" Remus waved his hand and a gramophone appeared. "Thank you love!" Remus just smiled. Dorian then turned to the boys. Blaise stood tall and looked at Harry. Harry grinned nervously but did the same.

"Right boys", Dorian said. "It is time for you to master the art of dancing."

"Just get me through the first dance and then I can just sit the rest of them out", Harry said. He bent down to tie his shoe but then felt a chill run up his spine. He looked up and found all three werewolves glaring daggers at him.

"You intend on leaving your date sitting throughout the ball?" Blaise asked him.

"Uh… yeah? I mean… dancing is kind of embarrassing, right?"

"Not right!" Dorian said. "Harry James Prongslet Potter that is a horrible thing to do to a date during any ball!"

"But I hate to dance because I'm so horrid!" Harry tried to defend himself.

"It gives you no excuse to treat your date badly Harry", Remus scolded. "Your mother would be appalled to hear of your plans."

"But-"

"No butts unless they are for kicking", Dorian added.

"Harry a proper gentleman treats his lady right at any feast, date or ball", Blaise said.

"Oh like you're gonna dance with Luna all night", Harry spat.

"Of course I am!" Blaise said. "I asked her to a ball so of course I will be dancing!"

"Whatever…" Harry grumbled.

"Stop being such a Ron", Blaise said and nudged him a little. "The whole point with meeting like this is to learn how to dance. Don't you want to be able to dance with your date?"

"No because I'd rather go with you…" Harry mumbled. "A-as friends!" he hurriedly said in afterthought. Dorian and Remus sniggered as Blaise and Harry both blushed. Remus waved his hand and the music started. Dorian grinned at the boys.

"Okay boys step forward", he said. "You'll take turns in leading. Now the most important thing is to keep time and to _feel_ the music? Are you ready?" Both boys nodded. "Okay and here we go… One, two, three, one, two, three…"

* * *

Harry and Blaise met up with Hermione in the Great Hall. They ate lunch together and soon Neville, Dean, Seamus, Theo, Daphne and Tracey joined them. The group ate a magnificent lunch, which included at least a hundred turkeys and Christmas puddings, and large piles of Cribbages Wizarding Crackers. They went out into the grounds in the afternoon; the snow was untouched except for the deep channels made by the Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students on their way up to the castle. Hermione chose to watch Harry and the Weasleys' snowball fight rather than join in, and at five o'clock said she was going back upstairs to get ready for the ball.

"What, you need three hours?" said Ron, looking at her incredulously, and paying for his lapse in concentration when a large snowball, thrown by George, hit him hard on the side of the head. "Who're you going with?" he yelled after Hermione, but she just waved, and disappeared up the stone steps into the castle.

* * *

There was no Christmas tea today, as the ball included a feast, so at seven o'clock, when it had become hard to aim properly, the others abandoned their snowball fight and trooped back to the common room. The Fat Lady was sitting in her frame with her friend Violet from downstairs, both of them extremely tipsy, empty boxes of chocolate liqueurs littering the bottom of her picture.

"Lairy fights, that's the one!" she giggled when they gave the password, and she swung forwards to let them inside.

Harry, Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville changed into their dress robes up in their dormitory, all of them looking very self-conscious, but none as much as Ron, who surveyed himself in the long mirror in the corner with an appalled look on his face. There was just no getting around the fact that his robes looked more like a dress than anything else. In a desperate attempt to make them look more manly, he used a Severing Charm on the ruff and cuffs. It worked fairly well; at least he was now lace-free, although he hadn't done a very neat job, and the edges still looked depressingly frayed as they set off downstairs.

"I still can't work out how you two got the best-looking girls in the year", muttered Dean.

"Animal magnetism", said Ron gloomily, pulling stray threads out of his cuffs.

The common room looked strange, full of people wearing different colours instead of the usual mass of black. Parvati was waiting for Harry at the foot of the stairs. She looked very pretty indeed, in robes of shocking pink, with her long dark plait braided with gold, and gold bracelets glimmering at her wrists. Harry was relieved to see that she wasn't giggling.

"You – er – look nice", he said awkwardly.

"Thanks", she said. Then she turned to Ron with a stern face. "Padma's going to meet you in the Entrance Hall. You better treat her right Weasley, I'm doing you a favour here."

"Right", said Ron, looking around. "Where's Hermione?"

Parvati shrugged. "Shall we go down, then, Harry?"

"OK", said Harry, wishing he could just stay in the common room. Fred winked at Harry as he passed him on the way out of the portrait hole.

* * *

The Entrance Hall was packed with students too, all milling around waiting for eight o'clock, when the doors to the Great Hall would be thrown open. Those people who were meeting partners from different houses were edging through the crowd, trying to find each other. Parvati found her sister Padma and led her over to Harry and Ron.

"Hi", said Padma, who was looking just as pretty as Parvati in robes of bright turquoise. She didn't look too enthusiastic about having Ron as a partner, though; her dark eyes lingered on the frayed neck and sleeves of his dress robes as she looked him up and down.

"Hi", said Ron, not looking at her, but staring around at the crowd. "Oh, no…"

He bent his knees slightly to hide behind Dean, because Fleur Delacour was passing, looking stunning in robes of silver-grey satin, and accompanied by the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain, Roger Davies. When they had disappeared, Ron stood straight again and stared over the heads of the crowd.

"Where is Hermione?" he said again.

A group of Slytherins came up the steps from their dungeon common room. Malfoy was in front; he was wearing dress robes of black velvet with a high collar, which in Harry's opinion made him look like a vicar. Pansy Parkinson was clutching Malfoy's arm, in very frilly robes of pale pink. Crabbe and Goyle were both wearing green; they resembled moss-coloured boulders, and neither of them, Harry was pleased to see, had managed to find a partner. After them, a few paces back was Theodor Nott. On his right arm was Daphne. She was wearing beautiful robes of emerald green that matched her diamond and emerald necklace and earrings. On her hands were a few emerald and white gold rings. Harry noticed quite a few people staring at her. Theo was wearing black robes but he wore a scarf that matched Daphne's robes and on his left side was Tracey Davies. She was wearing black robes that made her skin look quite pale but she still looked beautiful. Her dark hair was covered in little sparkles of silver and emerald.

"How did Nott snag two of the hottest girls in our year?" Seamus asked in shock.

"Luck", Harry said and then grinned when he noticed Blaise following the trio. His heart skipped a beat because Blaise looked amazing. He was wearing black robes and carried himself with dignity. He wore all three rings tonight and Harry noticed the sour look on Malfoy's face. He understood what was going on. This was not just a ball for the Slytherin House. It was a power play. Theodor Nott showed off his power by having two powerful witches "escorting him", Even though Harry knew it was the other way around and Blaise flaunted his power as an heir to at least two magical families. The Slytherins that followed drifted more towards Blaise and Theo's group than towards Malfoy, a clear sign of who really held the power in the Snake pit. Blaise smiled at Harry and his friends before turning his head to look for Luna. He soon found her and headed over. She looked stunning in a silver and blue dress. She looked like a snow fairy. Her blue dress looked as if it was covered with jack frost and snowflakes. She looked stunning and Harry noticed that she was walking barefoot. Blaise walked up to her and offered her his arm. Malfoy looked disgusted but Blaise didn't care as he walked over to Theo and the girls.

The oak front doors opened, and everyone turned to look as the Durmstrang students entered with Professor Karkaroff. Krum was at the front of the party, accompanied by a pretty girl in blue robes Harry didn't know. Over their heads he saw that an area of lawn right in front of the castle had been transformed into a sort of grotto full of fairy lights – meaning hundreds of actual living fairies were sitting in the rose bushes that had been conjured there, and fluttering over the statues of what seemed to be Father Christmas and his reindeer.

Then Professor McGonagall's voice called:

"Champions over here, please!"

Parvati readjusted her bangles, beaming; she and Harry said: "See you in a minute" to Ron and Padma, and walked forwards, the chattering crowd parting to let them through. Professor McGonagall, who was wearing dress robes of red tartan, and had arranged a rather ugly wreath of thistles around the brim of her hat, told them to wait on one side of the doors while everyone else went inside; they were to enter the Great Hall in procession when the rest of the students had sat down. Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies stationed themselves nearest the doors; Davies looked so stunned by his good fortune in having Fleur for a partner that he could hardly take his eyes off her. Cedric and Cho were close to Harry. His eyes then fell on the girl next to Krum. His jaw dropped. It was Hermione. But she didn't look like Hermione at all. She had done something with her hair; it was no longer bushy, but sleek and shiny, and twisted up into an elegant knot at the back of her head. She was wearing robes made of a floaty, periwinkle-blue material, and she was holding herself differently, somehow – or maybe it was merely the absence of the twenty or so books she usually had slung over her back. She was also smiling – rather nervously, it was true – but the reduction in the size of her front teeth was more noticeable than ever. Harry couldn't understand how he hadn't spotted it before.

"Hi, Harry!" she said. "Hi, Parvati!"

Parvati was gazing at Hermione in unflattering disbelief. She wasn't the only one, either; when the doors to the Great Hall opened, Krum's fan club from the library stalked past, throwing Hermione looks of deepest loathing. Pansy Parkinson gaped at her as she walked by with Malfoy, and even he didn't seem to be able to find an insult to throw at her. Ron, however, walked right past Hermione without looking at her. Once everyone else was settled in the Hall, Professor McGonagall told the champions and their partners to get in line in pairs and follow her. They did so, and everyone in the Great Hall applauded as they entered and started walking up towards a large round table at the top of the Hall, where the judges were sitting. Harry couldn't see much ahead since he and Parvati were walking last and everyone in front of him were taller. He did however notice that the Hall had all been covered in sparkling silver frost, with hundreds of garlands of mistletoe and ivy crossing the starry black ceiling. The house tables had vanished; instead, there were about a hundred smaller, lantern-lit ones, each seating about a dozen people. He noticed that all the teachers head tables near the one for the judges. He saw Dorian and Remus there, they were sitting with Professor Vector and Professor Sinistra as their table ladies. The two even wore robes matching their ladies' dress robes. Harry met Remus' eyes and Remus smiled fondly at him. It made Harry feel much better. He turned his head a little to look around. He caught sight of Ron and Padma as he neared the top table. Ron was watching Hermione pass with narrowed eyes. Padma was looking sulky. Harry did not blame her. He should have done what Theo did and offer to take both sisters so that both would get a good night. He also noticed Theo, Daphne, Tracey, Blaise and Luna sitting together at a table. They looked to be having a good time. Harry was happy Blaise, Dorian and Remus had taught him to dance otherwise things would get awkward later. Dumbledore smiled happily as the champions approached the top table but Karkaroff wore an expression remarkably like Ron's as he watched Krum and Hermione draw nearer. Ludo Bagman, tonight in robes of bright purple with large yellow stars, was clapping as enthusiastically as any of the students; and Madame Maxime, who had changed her usual uniform of black satin for a flowing gown of lavender silk, was applauding them politely. But Mr Crouch, Harry suddenly realised, was not there. The fifth seat at the table was occupied by Percy Weasley. When the champions and their partners reached the table, Percy drew out the empty chair beside him, staring pointedly at Harry. Harry took the hint and sat down next to Percy, who was wearing brand-new, navy-blue dress robes, and an expression of great smugness.

"I've been promoted", Percy said, before Harry could even ask, and from his tone, he might have been announcing his election as Supreme Ruler of the Universe. "I'm now Mr Crouch's personal assistant, and I'm here representing him."

"Why didn't he come?" Harry asked. He wasn't looking forward to being lectured on cauldron bottoms all through dinner.

"I'm afraid to say Mr Crouch isn't well, not well at all. Hasn't been right since the World Cup. Hardly surprising – overwork. He's not as young as he was – though still quite brilliant, of course, the mind remains as great as it ever was. But the World Cup was a fiasco for the whole Ministry, and then Mr Crouch suffered a huge personal shock with the misbehaviour of that house-elf of his, Blinky or whatever she was called. Naturally, he dismissed her immediately afterwards, but – well, as I say, he's getting on, he needs looking after, and I think he's found a definite drop in his home comforts since she left. And then we had the Tournament to arrange, and the aftermath of the Cup to deal with – that revolting Skeeter woman buzzing around, the whole dragon debacle – no, poor man, he's having a well-earned, quiet Christmas. I'm just glad he knew he had someone he could rely upon to take his place."

Harry nodded and then looked at Percy.

"Have you heard anything from Charlie?" he asked.

"No", Percy said. "Not since we heard about him and his _friends_ attacking Dumbledore. Mr. Crouch was livid when he heard! I mean seriously, attacking the Headmaster for such a trivial thing?"

"It was not a trivial thing", a voice said from Percy's other side and Harry grinned when he saw Jem. She was still wearing her big glasses but wore a dress with a wide skirt that made it look as if she was a table top with a head. Harry knew you should not laugh at people but he found it very hard not to.

"Excuse me?" Percy asked her.

"It was not a trivial thing", Jem continued. "To those dragons and their keepers it was murder. Their babies got killed when they were promised safety. You should take care to talk about things you know nothing about young man."

"I know enough."

"Clearly", Jem replied dryly then she leaned forward. "Dorian! Don't think I didn't see that!"

"SORRY MA'AM!" Dorian called across the hall.

"Don't shout indoors!" the students laughed as she yelled back at him. Harry relaxed and felt Parvati take his hand under the table while she giggled.

* * *

There was no food yet on the plates, but there were small menus lying in front of each of them. Harry picked his up uncertainly and looked around – there were no waiters. Dumbledore, however, looked carefully down his own menu, then said very clearly to his plate:

"Pork chops!"

And pork chops appeared. Getting the idea, the rest of the table placed their orders with their plates, too. Harry glanced up at Hermione to see how she felt about this new and more complicated method of dining – surely it meant plenty of extra work for the house-elves? – but, for once, Hermione didn't seem to be thinking about S.P.E.W. She was deep in talk with Viktor Krum, and hardly seemed to notice what she was eating.

"Vell, ve have a castle also, not as big as this, nor as comfortable, I am thinking", he was telling Hermione. "Ve have just four floors, and the fires are lit only for magical purposes. But ve have grounds larger even than these – though in vinter, ve have very little daylight, so ve are not enjoying them. But in summer ve are flying every day, over the lakes and the mountains-"

"Now, now, Viktor!" said Karkaroff, with a laugh that didn't reach his cold eyes. "Don't go giving away anything else, now, or your charming friend will know exactly where to find us!'

Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling. "Igor, all this secrecy... one would almost think you didn't want visitors."

"Well, Dumbledore", said Karkaroff, displaying his yellowing teeth to their fullest extent. "we are all protective of our private domains, are we not? Do we not jealously guard the halls of learning that have been entrusted to us? Are we not right to be proud that we alone know our school's secrets, and right to protect them?"

"Oh, I would never dream of assuming I know all Hogwarts' secrets, Igor", said Dumbledore amicably. "Only this morning, for instance, I took a wrong turning on the way to the bathroom and found myself in a beautifully proportioned room I have never seen before, containing a really rather magnificent collection of chamberpots. When I went back to investigate more closely, I discovered that the room had vanished. But I must keep an eye out for it. Possibly it is only accessible at five thirty in the morning. Or it may only appear at the quarter moon – or when the seeker has an exceptionally full bladder."

"And besides", Jem said and all eyes were on her. "If you want to visit Viktor dear I can give you a map." This she said to Hermione.

"You have map?" Krum asked astonished.

"Of course", Jem said. "I have visited Durmstrang, Beauxbatons, Ilvermony, Castelobruxo, Koldovstoretz, Mahoutokoro, Uagadou and… come to think of it the rest are too secret to mention." Everyone gaped at her. "What? Close your mouths or there will be a draft or skadelwinks will fly into your throats and build their nests. It is not becoming of grown men and women to act this way." She wagged her finger at them. Harry snorted into his plate of goulash. After a bit more eating Harry heard Fleur Delacour criticising the Hogwarts decorations to Roger Davies.

"Zis is nothing", she said dismissively, looking around at the sparkling walls of the Great Hall. "At ze Palace of Beauxbatons, we 'ave ice sculptures all around ze Dining Chamber at Chreestmas. Zey do not melt, of course... zey are like 'uge statues of diamond, glittering around ze place. And ze food is seemply superb. And we 'ave choirs of wood-nymphs, 'oo serenade us as we eat. We 'ave none of zis ugly armour in ze 'alls, and eef a poltergeist ever entaired into Beauxbatons, 'e would be expelled like zat." She slapped her hand onto the table impatiently.

Roger Davies was watching her talk with a very dazed look on his face, and he kept missing his mouth with his fork. Harry had the impression that Davies was too busy staring at Fleur to take in a word she was saying.

"Absolutely right", he said quickly, slapping his own hand down on the table in imitation of Fleur. "Like that. Yeah."

"Now dear it is not becoming to go judging people", Jem started scolding Fleur but Harry tuned them out. He looked around the Hall. Hagrid was sitting at one of the other staff tables; he was back in his horrible hairy brown suit, and gazing up at the top table. Harry saw him give a small wave and, looking around, saw Madame Maxime return it, her opals glittering in the candlelight. Hermione was now teaching Krum to say her name properly; he kept calling her "Hermy-own."

"Her – my – oh – nee", she said, slowly and clearly.

"Herm – own – ninny."

"Close enough", she said, catching Harry's eye and grinning.

When all the food had been consumed, Dumbledore stood up and asked the students to do the same. Then, at a wave of his wand, the tables zoomed back along the walls, leaving the floor clear, and then he conjured a raised platform into existence along the right-hand wall. A set of drums, several guitars, a lute, a cello and some bagpipes were set upon it. The Weird Sisters now trooped up onto the stage to wildly enthusiastic applause; they were all extremely hairy, and dressed in black robes that had been artfully ripped and torn. They picked up their instruments, and Harry, who had been so interested in watching them that he had almost forgotten what was coming, suddenly realised that the lanterns on all the other tables had gone out, and that the other champions and their partners were standing up.

"Come on!" Parvati hissed. "We're supposed to dance!"

Harry tripped over his dress robes as he stood up. The Weird Sisters struck up a slow, mournful tune; Harry walked onto the brightly lit dance floor, carefully avoiding catching anyone's eye (he could see Seamus and Dean waving at him and sniggering). He noticed Blaise wink at him and on Blaise shoulder was a familiar rat. It winked at Harry as well and Harry snorted.

"Harry take my waist", Parvati hissed at him.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Now!"

It wasn't as bad as it could have been, Harry thought, revolving slowly on the spot (Parvati was steering). He kept his eyes fixed over the heads of the watching people. When the champions had danced for a little bit he noticed Dumbledore move towards McGonagall. But before he could reach her Dorian swooped in, took her hand and steered her out on the floor to applauds. Harry grinned at the shocked look on Dumbledore's face. Remus joined next with Sinistra on his arm. Dumbledore instead turned to Professor Vector but she too was whisked away before he could ask her. Karkaroff had asked her. Soon nearly all teachers were dancing but no student dared to yet. Not before a very confident looking Neville lead Ginny out on the floor to dance with him. Followed by Daphne and Tracey dancing with each other. Harry grinned at them and then couldn't keep the gasp back as Blaise and Luna took the floor. There was a gasp throughout the crowd. Luna looked beautiful. Her whole being felt like it belonged in this winter wonderland around them. Every small light made her dress and hair shimmer and sparkle. Blaise looked so regal as he danced with her and so professional. Harry noticed that the crowd switched between watching them and watching Viktor and Hermione. Hermione was beaming and in Harry's opinion she was smiling the widest he had ever seen her. Harry looked at the crowd again and very soon many of them, too, had come onto the dance floor. Mad-Eye Moody was doing an extremely ungainly two-step with Professor Sprout, who was nervously avoiding his wooden leg.

"Nice socks, Potter", Moody growled as he passed, his magical eye staring through Harry's robes.

"Oh – yeah, Dobby the house-elf knitted them for me", said Harry, grinning.

"He is so creepy!" Parvati whispered, as Moody clunked away. "I don't think that eye should be allowed!"

Harry heard the final, quavering note from the bagpipe with relief. The Weird Sisters stopped playing, applause filled the Hall once more, and Harry let go of Parvati at once.

"Let's sit down, shall we?"

"Oh – but – this is a really good one!" Parvati said, as the Weird Sisters struck up a new song, which was much faster.

"No, I don't like it", Harry lied, and he led her away from the dance floor, past Fred and Angelina, who were dancing so exuberantly that people around them were backing away for fear of injury, and over to the table where Ron and Padma were sitting. His path however got blocked by Remus giving him a pointed look. Harry groaned and turned to Parvati.

"Sorry I meant of course", he told her and led her back onto the floor.

* * *

They didn't stop dancing until Parvati asked for it. Whenever Harry tried to stop he got a look from either Remus, Dorian or Jem. Jem kept dancing with Flitwick and he was looking ecstatic to have someone his size dancing with him. She was dancing quite wildly for someone her age. Harry noticed that Blaise and Luna shifted partners a few times. Blaise would alternate dancing with Luna, Daphne and Tracey while Luna danced with Blaise, Theo and Neville. Ginny had left Neville after a few songs to go to the bathroom and had yet to come back. Now Harry and Parvati sat down by the table Ron and Padma had been sitting at all evening.

"How's it going?" Harry asked Ron politely, sitting down and opening a bottle of Butterbeer.

Ron didn't answer. He was glaring at Hermione and Krum, who were dancing nearby. Padma was sitting with her arms and legs crossed, one foot jiggling in time to the music. Every now and then she threw a disgruntled look at Ron, who was completely ignoring her. Parvati sat down on Harry's other side smiling brightly. After about two songs she was asked to dance by a boy from Beauxbatons.

"You don't mind, do you, Harry?" Parvati said.

"What?" said Harry, who was now watching Blaise dance with Daphne. Their dark contra light colours looking amazing together.

"Is it alright if I go dance with him?" she asked.

"Yeah sure", Harry replied. "Have fun!"

"I will", she said and when the song ended she didn't return.

Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.

"Hi", said Harry. Ron didn't say anything. "Having a good time?"

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look.

"Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise.

"What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know", said Ron scathingly. "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. "Ron, what-"

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Ha-Cedric! Against Hogwarts! You – you're-" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime. "fraternising with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

Hermione's mouth fell open.

"Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly, who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

Ron chose to ignore this. "I s'pose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes, he did", said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?'

"What happened – trying to get him to join spew, were you?"

"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he – he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage!" Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that she was the same colour as Parvati's robes.

"Yeah, well – that's his story", said Ron nastily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with... he's just trying to get closer to Harry – get inside information on him – or get near enough to jinx him-"

Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered.

"For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one."

Ron changed tack at the speed of light.

"Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cosy little library sessions!"

"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that, I want Harry to win the Tournament. Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?'"

"You've got a funny way of showing it", sneered Ron.

"This whole Tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione shrilly.

"No, it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!"

People were starting to stare at them.

"Hey!" said Harry sharply. "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum Mr. Weasley. Viktor is a decent guy. If he wants to go with Hermione I am happy for them both!"

But Ron ignored Harry too.

"Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are", said Ron.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione jumped to her feet, and stormed off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd.

Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" Padma asked him.

"No", said Ron, still glaring after Hermione.

"Fine,", snapped Padma, and she got up and went to join Parvati and the Beauxbatons boy, who conjured up one of his friends to join them so fast that Harry could have sworn he had zoomed him there by a Summoning Charm.

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" said a voice.

Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two Butterbeers.

"No idea", said Ron mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?"

"You know damn well where she is", Harry spat at Ron and got up. "You made her leave!"

"Vhat?" Viktor asked and looked at Ron.

"I did not!" Ron objected. "She's the one cheating!"

"Hey" a voice boomed behind Harry and he had never been so glad to see Boris as in that moment. "That is lie. I heard vhat are you accusing my friend and Herm… Hermewoony of!"

"I did", Ron began.

"You accuse her and Viktor of cheating", Boris boomed. "You be any younger I would challenge you. You are a despicable human person."

"Excuse me!?"

"You bring girl to dance but do not dance vith her? Shameful. You make friend angry and sad at same time. You should leave."

"This is my school!"

"And you are being disrespectful to our guests Mr. Weasley", Remus said as he came over. "I suggest you leave."

"But professor!" Ron objected.

"Ron everyone heard and saw what you did to Hermione", Remus said sharply. "Leave. Now."

"But-"

"Don't try my patience Mr. Weaselly. This is your last warning."

Ron looked between all of them. "Fine", he spat. "Stupid dog."

"Fifty points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall said as he past him. "And detention for a month Mr. Weasley!"

* * *

Harry felt someone grab his hand.

"Come on", he heard and grinned, it was Blaise. "Let's get some air." He dragged Harry through the crowd and out into the corridor. Harry grinned at him. The front doors stood open, and the fluttering fairy lights in the rose garden winked and twinkled as they went down the front steps, where they found themselves surrounded by bushes, winding ornamental paths, and large stone statues. Harry could hear splashing water, which sounded like a fountain. Here and there, people were sitting on carved benches. He and Blaise set off along one of the winding paths through the rose bushes.

"Escaping the hoard of girls trying to ask you to dance?" Harry asked Blaise who looked a bit dishevelled and sweaty.

"Who knew those French girls could be so vicious", Blaise said and tried to fix his robes. "Luna is having a field day along with Daphne and Tracey. I blame this on those three."

"Where's Theo and Neville then?"

"Oh busy dancing with the swarm of girls that descended on us. How have your night been?"

"Much better now", Harry said and grinned as Blaise continued trying to straighten himself out. "Need a hand?"

"Nah girls dig the rough look didn't you know that?" They shared a laugh that was interrupted by a voice:

"... don't see what there is to fuss about, Igor."

"Severus, you cannot pretend this isn't happening!" Karkaroff's voice sounded anxious and hushed, as though keen not to be overheard. "It's been getting clearer and clearer for months, I am becoming seriously concerned, I can't deny it."

"Then flee", said Snape's voice curtly. "Flee, I will make your excuses. I, however, am remaining at Hogwarts."

Snape and Karkaroff came around the corner. Snape had his wand out, and was blasting rose bushes apart, his expression most ill-natured. Squeals issued from many of the bushes, and dark shapes emerged from them.

"Ten points from Hufflepuff, Fawcett!" Snape snarled, as a girl ran past him. "And ten points from Ravenclaw, too, Stebbins!" as a boy went rushing after her. "And what are you two doing?" he added, catching sight of Harry and Blaise on the path ahead. Karkaroff, Harry saw, looked slightly discomposed to see them standing there. His hand went nervously to his goatee, and he began winding it around his finger again.

"We just needed some air Professor, so we decided to take a walk", Blaise replied calmly. "I hope we are not doing something wrong."

"Keep walking, then!"

Snape snarled, and he brushed past them, his long black cloak billowing out behind him. Karkaroff hurried away after Snape. Harry and Blaise continued down the path.

"I wonder why Karkaroff is so worried", Blaise said.

"I don't know, but now they are on first name terms again? I mean I knew both used to be Death Eaters but still."

They had reached a large stone reindeer now, over which they could see the sparkling jets of a tall fountain. The shadowy outlines of two enormous people were visible on a stone bench, watching the water in the moonlight. And then Harry heard Hagrid speak.

"Momen' I saw yeh, I knew", he was saying, in an oddly husky voice.

Harry and Blaise froze. This didn't sound like the sort of scene they ought to walk in on, somehow... Harry looked around, back up the path, and saw Fleur Delacour and Roger Davies standing half-concealed in a rose bush nearby. He tapped Blaise on the shoulder and jerked his head towards them, meaning that they could easily sneak off that way without being noticed (Fleur and Davies looked very busy to Harry). But before they could sneak off they heard Madame Maxime talk.

"What did you know, 'Agrid?" she asked, a distinct purr in her low voice.

Harry definitely didn't want to listen to this; he knew Hagrid would hate to be overheard in a situation like this. If it had been possible he would have put his fingers in his ears and hummed loudly, but that wasn't really an option. Instead he tried to interest himself in a beetle crawling along the stone reindeer's back, but the beetle just wasn't interesting enough to block out Hagrid's next words.

"I jus' knew... knew you were like me... was it yer mother or yer father?"

"I – I don't know what you mean, 'Agrid."

"It was my mother", said Hagrid quietly. "She was one o' the las' ones in Britain. ' Course, I can' remember her too well... she left, see. When I was abou' three. She wasn' really the maternal sort. Well... it's not in their natures, is it? Dunno what happened to her... might be dead fer all I know..."

Madame Maxime didn't say anything. And Harry, in spite of himself, took his eyes off the beetle, and looked over the top of the reindeer's antlers, listening... he had never heard Hagrid talk about his childhood before.

"Me dad was broken-hearted when she wen'. Tiny little bloke, my dad was. By the time I was six I could lift him up an' put him on top o' the dresser if he annoyed me. Used ter make him laugh..." Hagrid's deep voice broke. Madame Maxime was listening, motionless, apparently staring at the silvery fountain. "Dad raised me... but he died, o' course, jus' after I started school. Sorta had ter make me own way after that. Dumbledore was a real help, mind. Very kind ter me, he was..." Hagrid pulled out a large, spotted silk handkerchief and blew his nose heavily. "So ... anyway ... enough abou' me. What about you? Which side you got it on?'

But Madame Maxime had suddenly got to her feet.

"It is chilly", she said – but whatever the weather was doing, it was nowhere near as cold as her voice. "I think I will go in now."

"Eh?" said Hagrid blankly. "No, don' go! I've – I've never met another one before!"

"Anuzzer what, precisely?" said Madame Maxime, her tone icy.

Harry could have told Hagrid it was best not to answer; he stood there in the shadows, gritting his teeth, hoping against hope he wouldn't – but it was no good.

"Another half-giant, o' course!" said Hagrid.

"'Ow dare you!" shrieked Madame Maxime. Her voice exploded through the peaceful night air like a foghorn; behind him, Harry heard Fleur and Roger fall out of their rose bush. "I 'ave nevair been more insulted in my life! ' Alf-giant? Moi? I 'ave – I 'ave big bones!"

She stormed away; great multi-coloured swarms of fairies rose into the air as she passed, angrily pushing aside bushes. Hagrid was still sitting on the bench, staring after her. It was much too dark to make out his expression. Then, after about a minute, he stood up and strode away, not back to the castle, but off out into the dark grounds in the direction of his cabin.

"C'mon," Harry said, very quietly to Blaise. "Let's go."

"Did you know?" Blaise whispered as they walked. "About Hagrid being half-giant?"

"No", Harry said, shrugging. "So what?"

"I thought he had told you before", Blaise said. "And Maxie is half-giant too. She just doesn't like do admit it since most people think giants are only cruel killing machines. I know they were dying out and that Aurors had to kill a lot of them as well, but there are still giants abroad."

"How do you know that?"

"We went through their territory with the circus", Blaise told him. "I have never been so afraid. But Dorian, Remus and the other grownups made sure all pups were safe and sound. They let us pass after Jemima showed who is the most powerful around. They didn't follow us or tried to attack after that. Everyone fears Jemima when Jemima shows that side." Harry nodded and they entered the hall together.

"I don't know who Maxime thinks she's kidding", Harry said, watching Madame Maxime sitting alone at the judges' table, looking very sombre. "If Hagrid's half-giant, she definitely is. Big bones ... the only thing that's got bigger bones than her is a dragon."

Harry spent the rest of the ball with Blaise and his friends. He took turns in dancing with Luna, Tracey, Daphne and Padma. He also got roped into dancing with Blaise when there were no girls available. The girls alternated dancing with Blaise, Harry, Theo, Neville and Adrian Pucey. Adrian had "rescued" Padma from a rude Beauxbatons boy and had spent the dance with her. Harry enjoyed dancing with Blaise and they alternated between leading. He noticed that Peter had left Blaise's shoulder and was now sitting in Jem's hairdo. She didn't seem to mind at all. Harry smiled softly when he looked at Blaise. This did feel kind of right. When the Weird Sisters finished playing at midnight, everyone gave them a last, loud round of applause, and started to wend their way into the Entrance Hall. Many people were expressing the wish that the ball could have gone on longer, but Harry was perfectly happy to be going to bed; as far as he was concerned, the evening had been amazing. Out in the Entrance Hall, Harry saw Hermione saying goodnight to Krum before he went back to the Durmstrang ship. She gave Harry a warm smile before hurrying up the stairs. Harry followed her, but halfway up the marble staircase, Harry heard someone calling him.

"Hey – Harry!"

It was Cedric Diggory. Harry could see Cho waiting for him in the Entrance Hall below.

"Yeah?" said Harry curiously, as Cedric ran up the stairs towards him.

"Listen..." Cedric lowered his voice. "I owe you one for telling me about the dragons. You know that golden egg? Does yours wail when you open it?"

"Yeah", said Harry and shuddered at the memory of what had happened that night in the tower when he had opened it.

"Well... take a bath, OK?"

"What?"

"Take a bath, and – er – take the egg with you, and – er – just mull things over in the hot water. It'll help you think... trust me."

Harry stared at him.

"Tell you what", Cedric said. "Use the Prefects' bathroom. Fourth door to the left of that statue of Boris the Bewildered on the fifth floor. Password's Pine-fresh. Gotta go... want to say goodnight."

He grinned at Harry again and hurried back down the stairs to Cho.

Harry walked back to Gryffindor Tower alone. That had been extremely strange advice. Why would a bath help him to work out what the wailing egg meant? Was Cedric pulling his leg? Was he trying to make Harry look a fool? No that didn't seem like Cedric at all. The Fat Lady and her friend Vi were snoozing in the picture over the portrait hole. Harry had to yell 'Fairy lights!' before he woke them up, and when he did, they were extremely irritated. He climbed into the common room, and found Ron and Hermione having a blazing row. Standing ten feet apart, they were bellowing at each other, each scarlet in the face.

"Well, if you don't like it, you know what the solution is, don't you?" yelled Hermione; her hair was coming down out of its elegant bun now, and her face was screwed up in anger.

"Oh yeah?" Ron yelled back. "What's that?"

"Next time there's a ball, ask me before someone else does, and not as a last resort!"

Ron mouthed soundlessly like a goldfish out of water as Hermione turned on her heel and stormed up the girls' staircase to bed. Ron turned to look at Harry.

"Well", he spluttered, looking thunderstruck, "well – that just proves – completely missed the point–"

Harry didn't say anything. Ron was just a prat and an idiot. He noticed Dean, Seamus and Neville having looks on their faces that told him they thought like he did. Ron was an idiot.

* * *

 **TBC**


	48. Christmas at home

Part 48

The next morning Harry packed his bags to go back home and celebrate with his family. A lot of the students had decided to do so. Harry rode the train back home with Hermione, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Luna, Ginny and Ron. How Luna got roped into their group he wasn't fully sure of. Not that Harry minded of course. After all sessions with Blaise and Luna in the library he had gotten used to her quirky side. Hermione couldn't look at the girl though so she buried herself in a book. Neville was talking with Luna about plants at the moment and soaking up everything she said about creatures and plants he had never heard of. Dean, Seamus and Ron were talking about Quidditch and Ginny was looking at Luna as if the girl was crazy. Harry chuckled. Luna was special but she was entertaining.

"Hold on", Ginny said and Harry looked at them again. "Are you saying elves are real?!" Now everyone was looking between her and Luna.

"Like Santa's elves?" Hermione asked and her gaze darkened. "Don't tell me those are enslaved house elves as well!"

"No clue", Ginny replied. "But that is not what I am talking about! I am talking about _real_ elves. Like in the old legends?"

"Yes", Luna said. "It is even said that a muggle author named Tolkien was inspired by these elves when he created his own and from what I can tell the difference isn't really that big. In old Norse mythology high elves were said to be fairer than the sun for example and in some stories they were not to be trifled with because they could be really nasty towards you. They protect their homes and lure bad people into horrible traps."

"Protect their homes", Harry asked.

"Yes, they usually live in deep forests and they are protective over their homes amongst the trees. My dad think they still use bows and arrows."

"Like centaurs?" Neville asked.

"Mhm but their arrows are a bit different."

Harry nodded and leaned back and listened to her and the others continue their discussions. He wondered what Blaise was doing. He had stayed behind with Dorian and Remus. Harry had wanted to stay too, but he also wanted to meet his parents and Sirius. He guessed Blaise and his two fathers would be going back to the circus to celebrate. Wait what… since when did he think of Remus and Dorian as Blaise's fathers? He just lived with them right? They weren't his parents… were they? Harry couldn't help the small twinge of jealousy that crept into his chest at the thought. For as long as he could remembered he'd been the only person in Remus' life that could be counted as a son. But now Blaise held that position. It wasn't fair.

* * *

Harry laughed as he fell on his back in the snow with Sirius on top of him, in dog form of course. Padfoot nuzzled him with his nose and then lied down on top of him and curled up. Harry laughed and tried to push the big dog off. Sirius refused to budge though. Until James grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him off. Harry laughed at the outraged look on Sirius' face. James pulled Harry up and into a warm hug. Harry hugged his father back and they headed into the house to meet his mother. She hugged him and made sure to check if he had any new injuries or scars. Then the small family settled down in the family room to open presents and talk about what had happened since last they met. When Harry told them of his "adventure" with the dragon he noticed all three of the grownups going a little pale. Sirius even turned a little green. He hurriedly changed the subject to talking about his hunt for a date. James and Sirius kept laughing at him, but Lily looked a bit more understanding.

"It's not funny!" Harry snapped.

"Oh but it is", Sirius said. "The big, brave dragon fighter was scared of asking a girl."

"Well they travelled around in groups! I didn't want to be humiliated!"

"You wouldn't have been Prongslet", James said and chuckled. "You're a Potter. We are experts at getting dates."

"Excuse me", Lily asked and James blushed. Now it was Harry's turn to laugh. His dad had not been so successful getting dates when at Hogwarts either.

"Harry dear you haven't spoken about Ron in your letters recently", Lily said. "Has something happened?" Harry sighed.

"We've had a fight again", Harry explained. "After I got elected as a champion Ron got all jealous and nasty. I realized he was always like that whenever something happened and I've had enough of it. It's not like I _chose_ to being rich and famous. It's not like I _chose_ to have Voldemort trying to kill me all the time. It's not like I _chose_ to be champion but he still keeps being jealous of me and acts as if I _did_ choose it! He's the same with Neville! Neville and I didn't choose to have famous and powerful parents!"

"We know dear", Lily said and wrapped an arm around him. "Have you looked at it from his perspective?"

"Yes! He's from a poor family and he is the second youngest of seven. He has five older brothers who are all brilliant in their own ways. He seems to think he has to compete to get noticed and I guess in a way he has. But it's not his brothers' fault that they are good at what they do. I mean… Bill is so _awesome_. He is like the coolest guy ever!"

"I beg to differ!" James and Sirius objected but Lily hushed them.

"He's a famous Curse Breaker that even the goblins like! He's so nice and understanding and cool! If I had an older brother I wish he was like Bill because from all stories I've heard and from what I've seen he is like the ultimate big brother! He's super smart and cool and brave and just awesome! Should he have picked a different line of work just because his little brother got jealous?"

"Of course not", Lily said.

"I know Ron has much to live up to. Bill and Percy were both prefects and Head Boy. Charlie was Quidditch Captain and his team were undefeated from second year to seventh year! The twins are just all kinds of epic-"

"True", the two Marauders said with grins.

"-and they are on the Quidditch team as well and everyone loves them… well except some Slytherins."

"Yes", Lily said. "Ron does have a lot to live up to and I guess that is what makes him so…"

"So much of a prat?" James supplied and she whacked him on the arm.

"Not the word I would have used", she said. "Have you talked to Ron about it?"

"I", Harry thought back. "I've yelled at him about it when he was being nasty. Mum Ron abandoned me when I needed him most and then came crawling back… I just I don't want him as my friend if he's just gonna keep abandoning me all the time. He's also been so nasty to Blaise this entire year and the year before. I mean Blaise has never done anything to him."

"Except having everything he wants", Lily said gently. "I am not defending Ronald and it is your choice when it comes to who you are friends with. I just want to make sure you don't regret cutting your best friend out of your life." Harry knew why she did this. His mother still cared about Snape and probably missed him a little too.

"I don't regret it mum", Harry said. "At least not now because Ron never really acted like a true friend. He was only with me for the fame…" Lily hugged him.

"Besides rumour has it you have someone better at your side now", Sirius teased. Harry blushed and was about to retort when the fire place turned green and Remus, Dorian and Blaise stepped through. Harry's face broke into a wide grin.

"Blaise!" he said and jumped up to hug him. Blaise hugged him back, blushing a little. Remus and Lily shared a look while Dorian, James and Sirius laughed.

"We'll pay for the wedding", Lily whispered to Remus.

"Deal", he said. "But we'll handle the entertainment."

"Deal." They shook hands without anyone noticing.

* * *

A few hours later the little family and their closest friends were enjoying a nice cup of hot chocolate after a snowball fight where Blaise, Dorian and Remus had slaughtered James, Sirius and Harry. Lily had banned magic so that it would be more fair. Had magic been involved Harry was sure his team would have won. He knew his father and Sirius would cheat, Uncle Moony would never cheat. Harry noticed Remus slip a cookie into the pocket on his robes and grinned. He looked at Blaise and mouthed Peter's name. Blaise nodded. Harry was just about to ask why Peter was not in his human form when the fire roared again.

"Hello", a familiar voice said.

"Molly", Lily said and got up and walked over to the fire. "Is everything alright with you and the family?"

"Yes, yes everyone is fine", Molly said. "Well not everyone."

"What's up?" James asked. "Did Arthur get hurt at the Ministry?"

"No, no", Molly said. "It's Ronald."

"What's happened?"

"He is very angry and when I asked if he was going to go over to Harry's during the holidays he said… no." Harry knew that was not the phrase Ron would have used.

"Well the boys have had a fight", Lily said. Harry sighed and nudged Blaise and nodded at the stairs leading to his room. Blaise nodded and the two slipped out of the room and up to Harry's. When they got there they sat down to play wizards' chess. Blaise was good, Harry had to try and cheat. But the pieces, his mum had given them to him, started lecturing every time he tried. Blaise laughed every time and Harry laughed with him. It soon turned into a battle to see who would get lectured the worst by the pieces. Harry and Blaise laughed and their laughter floated down to the others and Remus smiled gently. Lily ended the call with Molly and walked to the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry", she called. "Blaise. Can you both come down here please?" The boys hurriedly joined the grownups. Harry noticed the grownups putting on their jackets and robes.

"Are we going somewhere?" Harry asked.

"Yes", Lily said. "We are going to watch the circus tonight."

"We are!?" Harry asked with a big grin at the same time Blaise asked but Blaise looked horrified.

"Of course", Dorian said and wrapped an arm around Blaise. "Our gift for the Potters and Black."

"But", Blaise began but was led towards the fire place. "Da-Dorian!" Harry sniggered as Blaise disappeared amongst the flames.

* * *

The show was as spectacular as always. When Dorian did his horse riding number with his two friends Lily gripped James' arm a few times because she was horrified. The three riders would hang upside down on the horses or bounce up from the ground, above the horses' backs to the other side and then back. They did so many amazing acts that Harry could only gape. Dorian winked at him a few times when the horses ran by them and he was standing on its back.

"It's amazing that they aren't afraid", Sirius whispered to Harry.

"Why?"

"Well horses are flight animals and usually they sense wolf and run. But these horses are perfectly calm."

"Well the leading mare is a dragon horse", Lily spoke and the two men beside her and Harry himself stared at her. Harry had only heard stories about dragon horses but had never seen one in real life.

"But mum they have wings", he whispered and she gave him a look. "And scales!"

"Your Uncle Moony has always been great with charms", she said. "But look at the big grey mare as she runs by that spotlight." She pointed. Harry did as she said and when the horse ran by it he saw the outline of wings in the light and her fur looked a bit… scaly. Harry figured only wizards would see it because they would know what to look for.

"They have few winged horses as well", Lily said. "At least three." Then she gasped in fear when Dorian and another ride somersaulted off their horses and landed amongst the galloping herd. She couldn't see them, she only saw sawdust and horses. Then all of a sudden they were on the horses again. She had no idea how that happened. She gripped James' hand tightly when the horses started jumping over their riders. Dorian was grinning like a lunatic the entire time. The horses was just a big mass of colour at that point and then they all, every single one of them disappeared along with their riders and Jay appeared in the centre of the tent. The audience cheered loudly and Jay threw his arms out.

"And now ladies and gentlemen!" he called. "It is time for the world premiere of our newest act!" He pointed up at the top of the tent and lights came on showing two guys on trapezes and two women as well. "At the very top of our tent we have the Flying Fangs who will perform spectacular trapeze arts in front of your eyes while at the same time our team of three line dancing stars will perform amazing balancing acts! We will combine the acts of line dance and trapeze in a new number we call Lunar Life Line!" He disappeared in a puff of smoke at the same time that the trapeze artists jumped off their safe platforms and started doing tricks. As they did three guys ran onto the line suspended in the air just below them. Harry gaped when he recognized one of them. Jumping up right in the middle of the line, getting caught by the trapeze artists was Blaise! Harry gaped in awe as he watched his friend flying between the tightrope and the trapeze as if he was a quaffle passed around. He gripped Sirius' arm a few times when he got too worried. Sirius chuckled.

"Don't worry Harry", he said and nodded at the entrance of the tent. Harry peaked and saw something move in the shadows. "Remy will make sure nothing happens to his little cub." Harry relaxed a little, but that bite of jealousy came again when Sirius called Blaise Remus' cub.

* * *

"Are you insane Moony!?" Sirius yelled when they were leaving the tent later that night. "You could have died?"

"Oh but Blaise doing those things are okay", Harry asked cheekily.

After the Lunar Life Line act the trapeze artists had swung into the shadows and when they came back Remus had been with them. He had been "dropped" and had fallen to the ground. But before he hit it he spun around mid-air and started slowly levitating to the ground.

"Remy or Dorian would have caught him if he fell!" Sirius yelled.

"And I caught myself", Remus said and chuckled at his friend's red face. "It was perfectly safe."

"You are just jealous you didn't do it", Dorian teased as he and Blaise joined them. Sirius huffed and got his wand out so that they could apparate back to the Potter House. Harry felt James' arm around him and prepared himself. He HATED apparating. Not as much as Dorian because just before they disappeared Harry saw Remus grab Dorian by the collar of his shirt and pulling him back towards him when the other man tried to run. Lily had offered to take Blaise while Remus sorted out his husband. Harry felt the usual sensation of apparating and then they were outside of his house. He sighed and yawned. He was dead tired.

"Get to bed boys", Lily said. "We are going to the Borrow tomorrow."

"Yes mum", Harry said.

"Harry please show Blaise to the second guest room?"

"Yes mum."

Harry grabbed Blaise's hand and pulled him with him. It wasn't later when he was about to fall asleep that he registered what his mother had said. They were going to the Burrow tomorrow. Fuck it.

* * *

 **TBC**


	49. Christmas that the Weasleys

Part 49

The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife. While Lily and Molly were in the kitchen cooking and Arthur, Sirius, Remus, James and Dorian were doing… something in the other room the children along with Bill and Percy were sitting in the family room. Percy was reading a report on something while the twins were huddled over a few pages of parchment. They were probably plotting something again, maybe a new prank or new invention. Ginny sat in a corner pretending to read a book and Blaise, Harry and Ron were sitting on the couch trying to not offend each other. Which was hard because Blaise's mere presence in the room seemed to offend Ron. Blaise tried to keep his mind off of it by looking around the room in interest. He had grown up in a mansion that was cold and organized. Everything was where it was supposed to be, nothing was out of place and there was never a mess of any sorts. The Burrow was the opposite. It was cluttered with things and Blaise found that he did not mind it at all. There were family pictures, books, clothes, toys, bric-a-bracs and little items strewn on every shelf. It was warm and cosy and… well looked like someone actually lived there. The place was full of sound and it had a strange soothing effect on him. The big clock caught his interest and he walked over to it and looked at it. There were nine golden hands on it and on each was the name of a Weasley family member. Eight of them were settled on _home_ while the last was settled on _work_. Blaise read the name.

"Is Charlie not coming home for Christmas", he asked and turned to the Weasleys. Percy scoffed behind his report. Ginny glared at him. The twins shrugged. Ron glared as well and Bill smiled.

"No", he said. "There was an emergency at the preserve and they had to lock it down over the holidays. Charlie was quite pissed about it because he was about to go home when the lockdown happened."

"Why was it locked down?" Harry asked.

"Not sure, Charlie couldn't say."

"Have you spoken to him since?"

"No", Bill said and sighed. "When the preserve is in lockdown no fire calls, no letters, no one and nothing is allowed to leave the premises."

"Why?" Blaise asked.

"Because it's a lockdown idiot", Ron spat.

"Ron be nice", Bill scolded then turned to Blaise. "It's happened once before and Charlie told us that it was because of a dangerous virus that was spreading between the dragons. The virus was so volatile that it spread through letters and contact with anything that would leave the preserve was a health risk."

"Ouch", Harry said. "That's rough."

"Yeah…"

"Is he okay?"

"Yeah just pissed."

"Good, so humans can't get this virus?"

"They don't need to they are in deep trouble anyway", Percy spoke up.

"Perce", Bill warned.

"No", Percy said. "Don't Perce me _William_. Charlie and his dragon buddies only have themselves to blame for the lockdown. They are probably scared of humiliating themselves more after what happened at Hogwarts. So instead of leaving and facing the consequences of their actions they are hiding behind their big scaly friends and their fences."

"That's not what happened and you know it Percy!" Ginny said. "Those dragons did it! Not Charlie!"

"He should have kept them calmer, after all he's a dragon _keeper_. Shouldn't he be able to stop dragons from causing things like this?"

"When a dragon wants something it is bloody hard to keep them from getting it", Blaise said.

"Or a snake", Ron spat.

"Ron", Bill warned.

"Or a snake", Blaise agreed and everyone stared at him. "What? Slytherin is the house of ambition and cunning. Of course I get what I want because I work hard to get it. If I want to be friends with Harry no one can stop me except Harry and so far he hasn't. So I guess snakes do get what they want when they want to… except for Malfoy. But he's the exception that confirms the rule."

"See!" Ron yelled at his brothers and sister. "See I told you the snake is up to something!"

"Ron knock it off", Bill said. "Blaise is here as a guest. The least you could do is be polite to him."

"Polite? To him!? Bill he's a Slytherin! He's a villain!"

"How am I a villain?" Blaise asked. "That makes no sense!"

"You're a Slytherin!"

"So is Sirius' cousin Andromeda and she's not a villain", Harry spat.

"She is the exception that confirms the rule", Ron mocked Blaise with his own words. "Everyone else knows only dark and evil wizards came out of Slytherin."

"Merlin was a Slytherin", Blaise cut in.

"Also an exception!"

"And Quirrell was a Ravenclaw", Harry growled. "There is evil in all houses not just the House of the Snake."

"Why have you changed sides all of a sudden Harry!?" Ron yelled. "You used to agree with me that all Snakes are evil!"

"Yeah well that was before I got to know some of them."

"Harry's been hanging out in the snake pit", Ginny said. "It shows."

"Excuse me!?"

"Ginny and Ron shut up", Bill growled. "There is nothing wrong with the Slytherin House. Sure there are some evil wizards that had a place there. But there are just as many Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws who's been doing just as horrible things through the years."

"Yeah? But Zabini has inherited evil after all", Ron mocked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Blaise asked.

"Two words for you", Ron spat. "Black. Widow."

The room got quiet. Blaise's eyes darkened and he could feel the wolf side of him wanting to break out and tear Ron's throat out. But he would not let his anger take over him. That would only give Ron more spells against him. I would say ammunition but Ron is not a Muggle so he probably has no idea what it means so. Blaise knew his mother was evil. He had seen it with his own eyes and had lived it. Still he was nothing like her. He was never going to be like her. She was evil and he was not. She was ambitious and cunning and resourceful, just like him. But she used it for evil and to get what she wanted. Well he did too but not in the same way. If he wanted the highest grades, he studied to get them. His mother would have used her body to get them. If someone stood in his way he would prepare himself to face them with a least a dozen of plans that would not kill them. His mother had no qualms in just killing the person in her way. She killed for what she wanted, Blaise worked for it. She bribed, lured, seduced and hurt people to get her wishes. Blaise planned, tried and worked for it. He knew he had inherited his cunning, resourcefulness, ambition and smarts from his mother. However it is what he chose to do with them that mattered and he had chosen not to be like his mother.

"I'm not her", Blaise said. "I will not deny that parts of my personality is inherited from her… but I choose to do things in a different way then her. If someone is in my way I _move_ them aside. She would've killed them. I am not defending her, believe me no one hates her more than I do, but she was a resourceful woman who was not afraid to get what she wanted. The same ambition lies within me. However I have different methods to get what I want than her."

"It doesn't show", Ron spat. "You wanted Harry and got rid of the rest of us to have your way!"

"You did that all by yourself Weasley", Harry said. "You turned your back on me and then came crawling back as if nothing had happened. When everyone turned their back on me Blaise stayed even though I hadn't known him for nearly as long as I have known you."

"He's twisted your mind with his stupid Snake ways!"

"He has not! If anything he has opened my eyes to what real friends are supposed to be like and you are not a real friend Ron Weasley!"

"But Harry-"

"No buts! I told you after the whole dragon thing to stuff it! You abandoned me when I needed you most and whenever I tried to talk to you I was given the cold shoulder. You made it very clear to me that we are not friends and Blaise made it clear he is my friend."

"So you are seriously choosing a Snake over me!?"

"Yes."

"HE'S PUT A SPELL ON YOU!"

"He has not!"

"Then why are you acting like an idiot then!?"

"I am not. You are just being a cabbage head."

Ron glared at him then glared at Blaise.

"This is all your fault snake!" he yelled. Blaise did not raise to the bait. "What too good to talk to me? You are not better than the rest of us! In fact you are lower than the rest of us! You have no family! No home and the only people that wanted to look after you are werewolves! That is quite telling isn't it?"

"Leave my da-Dorian and Remus out of this", Blaise growled.

"Why? Because you are such scum that only werewolves, the lowest of low when it comes to dark creatures, would offer to take care of you? Face it Zabini you are only wanted by monsters."

Blaise's eyes darkened and he would have jumped Ron and clobbered him to death if not two pair of strong arms encircled his waist and chest. He knew who it was before looking. Dorian and Remus had him. He could feel their silent anger bristling around them and that only egged him on more. He struggled in their arms to get out and get to Ron. He wanted to bite him, wanted to claw him, wanted to scratch him, wanted to maim him, wanted to maul him, wanted to _destroy_ him. Ron called his da-Dorian and Remus monsters. They were not monsters! They were the best people Blaise knew! They were the best! How dare Weasley call them monsters!?

"Blaise calm yourself", Remus growled. It had no effect. He and Dorian had come into the living room to fetch the kids since it was time for supper. However as soon as they entered they saw the signs. Blaise was about to attack Ron Weasley and they could not let that happen. So they had rushed forward with speed rivalling Sirius' flying bike. They'd caught him way before he could reach Ron. It was not a simple task holding the rage filled teen still though. He was using all his wolf muscles to get out of their grip so Dorian and Remus had to do the same to keep him there.

"They're not monsters!" Blaise screamed at Ron. "They're not!"

"The Ministry thinks otherwise", Ron spat.

"Well then bloody good thing we don't care about the Ministry!"

"You should", Percy said.

"Stuff it Percy", Bill said and stepped between Blaise and Ron. "Ron take back what you just said."

"No!" Ron spat. "Why are you siding with him?"

"Because he lost his temper because you acted like a prat", Bill said. He then turned to the two werewolves and the teen between them. "Sorry guys."

"No worries", Remus grunted out while struggling. "We're used to it."

"But you shouldn't have to be", a voice said and Molly Weasley walked into the living room. "You should not have to be used to be called monsters."

"Wow you certainly changed your tune lady", Dorian grunted while struggling holding Blaise in place.

"I know", Molly said and turned to Ron. "Ronald Weasley you should be ashamed of yourself."

"But mum-"

"Don't you mum me young man", Molly said and pointed a warning finger at him. "Remus and Dorian have done nothing to you and as far as I can tell neither has Blaise. You told me your version of the fight with Harry and Lily informed me of Harry's version. At first I didn't want to believe any child of mine could be so foolish. But now I hear it with my own ears and see it with my own eyes. I think that Harry chose the right friend when he chose Blaise here. You are acting quite childish Ronald."

"But mum he's a Slytherin!" Ron protested.

"So?" Molly said. "Not all Slytherins are horrible people."

"But he's friends with Malfoy!"

"Oh please I'm not friends with that parasite", Blaise scoffed. "Malfoy doesn't do friends only cronies and I am too intelligent to fall in line. My friends include Harry, Luna, Theo, Daphne and Tracey."

"As if! You're lying!"

"Ron", Molly said sharply. "Go to your room."

"What?! But mum!"

"Now!"

Ron stormed out of the room and soon they heard his bedroom door slam shut. Molly sighed and turned to their guests. Remus and Dorian had relaxed their grip on Blaise. Remus sighed.

"I guess we should leave?" he asked and Dorian nodded. "Get your coat Blaise." Blaise glared at the Weasleys before heading towards the kitchen where they had left their coats by the fireplace. Remus looked around the room.

"Thank you for having us over Molly", he said.

"Please don't go", Molly said.

"I'm afraid our mere presence is making your family uncomfortable. I get it, I do. We are after all used to rejection. It's really not your fault Molly. You were raised to fear us, so I understand if you do. But the thing is… what most werewolves want is to be accepted. Not feared, not shunned. We just want to show that we are not the monsters some of us are. We just want to be accepted. It's not too hard to understand is it?"

"No, it isn't", Molly said softly.

"When I joined the pack, Jemima told me something. He said that 'every night I lie in bed, the brightest colours fill my head. A million dreams are keeping me awake. I think of what the world could be. A vision of the one I see. A million dreams is all it's gonna take. A million dreams for the world we're gonna make'. A million dreams for the smile upon your face I added. Werewolves don't have much to smile about."

"Then let us change that shall we?" Molly said and took his arm. "It would glad me immensely if you and your family stayed with us tonight to have dinner."

"But-"

"No buts", Molly said. "I was a horrible person and I need to make it up to you and your family." She led Remus and the others out into the kitchen where Dorian and Blaise were waiting. Both looking quite put out. Molly smiled at them.

"Take those coats off and sit down", she said. "The food will get cold."

"Y… you want _us_ to stay?" Dorian asked in disbelief. "You Mrs. Werewolves-Are-Dangerous-The-Kids-Are-At-Risk?"

"I admit I overreacted at the news", Molly said. "And I do apologize."

"You do", Dorian asked, doubt written all over his face.

"Yes. I admit I got horrified when I heard a werewolf was teaching at Hogwarts. But… then my children at Hogwarts, _all of my children_ spoke so warmly of you and that has never happened before! They never agree on anything! Except Fred and George but that's because they share a brain between them."

"Oi!" the twins exclaimed.

"I listened to what they said and I spoke to Lily and James", she rolled her eyes. "And Sirius and some of the other parents and we all agreed that… we made a mistake. Quite a large mistake. I should have trusted you, both of you and for that I am sorry. Of course you would not cause any harm to the children. Of course you would make sure nobody got hurt. I should have trusted you like this young man here trusts you." She smiled at Blaise. "I was wrong and for that I am deeply sorry and I can see now that not only are you two honourable men… you are great fathers as well." Dorian and Remus both blushed and Harry, James and Sirius sniggered. "So… can you give me a chance and eat dinner with us, please?"

"You had me at I admit", Dorian said happily and hugged Mrs. Weasley who squeaked in surprise. Dorian then beamed at the others. "Let's eat!"

"Manners", Remus scolded him then smiled at Molly. "Thank you Molly."

"You're welcome Remus", she said and smiled at him.

* * *

 **TBC Sorry for the long wait, I have been focusing on my original writing.**


	50. Return to Hogwarts and Slytherins

Part 50

The return to Hogwarts had been _nothing_ of what Harry had expected. He had expected some fallout from Rita Skeeter's bloody article but not this. When they arrived at Hagrid's cabin they found an elderly witch with closely cropped grey hair and a very prominent chin standing before his front door. Had Hagrid been replaced? He couldn't have been! Remus was still working here and everyone knew he was a werewolf so why would this be any different?

"Hurry up, now, the bell rang five minutes ago", the witch barked at them, as they struggled towards her through the snow.

"Who're you?" said Ron, staring at her. "Where's Hagrid?"

"My name is Professor Grubbly-Plank", she said briskly, "I am your temporary Care of Magical Creatures teacher."

"Where's Hagrid?" Harry repeated loudly.

"He is indisposed", said Professor Grubbly-Plank shortly.

Soft and unpleasant laughter reached Harry's ears. He turned; Draco Malfoy and the rest of the Slytherins were joining the class. Apart from Blaise and his friends everyone was laughing, and none of them looked surprised to see Professor Grubbly-Plank.

"That's rubbish!" Harry said.

"What's the matter Potter", Malfoy said smugly. "Sad to see the giant oaf gone?"

"Bet you are Malfoy, now you don't have to be the scared little ferret we all know you are", Theodor Nott said.

"Stuff it Nott!"

"Make me."

"Stop that boys", Professor Grubbly-Plank said sharply. "Now this way please." She strode off around the paddock where the huge Beauxbatons horses were shivering. Harry, Neville and Hermione followed her, looking back over their shoulders at Hagrid's cabin. All the curtains were closed. Was Hagrid in there, hiding?

"What's wrong with Hagrid?" Hermione said, hurrying to catch up with Professor Grubbly-Plank. She had not been able to read the Prophet at home.

"Never you mind", was the only reply she got.

"I do mind, though. What's up with him?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank acted as though she couldn't hear her. She led them past the paddock where the Beauxbatons horses were standing, huddled against the cold, and towards a tree on the edge of the Forest, where a large and beautiful unicorn was tethered. Many of the girls 'ooooohed!' at the sight of the unicorn. Even such horrible girls as Parkinson and Bullstrode.

"Oh, it's so beautiful!" whispered Lavender Brown. "How did she get it? They're supposed to be really hard to catch!"

The unicorn was so brightly white that it made the snow all around look grey. It was pawing the ground nervously with its golden hooves, and throwing back its horned head.

"Boys keep back!" barked Professor Grubbly-Plank, throwing out an arm and catching Harry hard in the chest. "They prefer the woman's touch, unicorns. Girls to the front, and approach with care. Come on, easy does it..."

She and the girls walked slowly forwards towards the unicorn, leaving the boys standing near the paddock fence, watching.

* * *

The moment Professor Grubbly-Plank was out of earshot, Dean turned to Harry.

"What d'you reckon's wrong with him?" Dean asked. "You don't think a Skrewt-"

"Oh, he hasn't been attacked, Thomas, if that's what you're thinking", said Malfoy softly. "No, he's just too ashamed to show his big ugly face."

"What d'you mean?" said Seamus sharply.

Malfoy put his hand inside the pocket of his robes, and pulled out a folded page of newsprint.

"There you go", he said. "Hate to break it to you, losers."

He smirked as Harry snatched the page, unfolded it, and read it, with Ron, Seamus, Dean and Neville looking over his shoulder. It was an article topped with a picture of Hagrid looking extremely shifty.

 **DUMBLEDORE'S GIANT MISTAKE**

 **Albus Dumbledore, eccentric Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, has never been afraid to make controversial staff appointments, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. In September of this year, he hired Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody, the notoriously jinx-happy ex-Auror, to act as a hall-monitor at Hogwarts due to the still at large Peter Pettigrew, a decision that caused many raised eyebrows at the Ministry of Magic, given Moody's well-known habit of attacking anybody who makes a sudden movement in his presence. Mad-Eye Moody, however, looks responsible and kindly, when set beside the part-human Dumbledore employs to teach Care of Magical Creatures.**

 **Rubeus Hagrid, who admits to being expelled from Hogwarts in his third year, has enjoyed the position of gamekeeper at the school ever since, a job secured for him by Dumbledore. Last year, however, Hagrid used his mysterious influence over the Headmaster to secure the additional post of Care of Magical Creatures teacher, over the heads of many better-qualified candidates.**

 **An alarmingly large and ferocious-looking man, Hagrid has been using his new-found authority to terrify the students in his care with a succession of horrific creatures. While Dumbledore turns a blind eye, Hagrid has maimed several pupils during a series of lessons which many admit to be 'very frightening'.**

 **'I was attacked by a Hippogriff, and my friend Vincent Crabbe got a bad bite off a Flobberworm,' says Draco Malfoy, a fourth-year student. 'We all hate Hagrid, but we're just too scared to say anything.'**

 **Hagrid has no intention of ceasing his campaign of intimidation, however. In conversation with a Daily Prophet reporter last month, he admitted breeding creatures he has dubbed 'Blast-Ended Skrewts', highly dangerous crosses between manticores and fire crabs. The creation of new breeds of magical creature is, of course, an activity usually closely observed by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Hagrid, it seems, considers himself to be above such petty restrictions.**

 **'I was just having some fun,' he says, before hastily changing the subject.**

 **As if this were not enough, the Daily Prophet has now unearthed evidence that Hagrid is not – as he has always pretended – a pure-blood wizard. He is not, in fact, even pure human. His mother, we can exclusively reveal, is none other than the giantess Fridwulfa, whose whereabouts are currently unknown.**

 **Bloodthirsty and brutal, the giants brought themselves to the point of extinction by warring among themselves during the last century. The handful that remained joined the ranks of He Who Must Not Be Named, and were responsible for some of the worst mass Muggle-killings of his reign of terror.**

 **While many of the giants who served He Who Must Not Be Named were killed by Aurors working against the Dark side, Fridwulfa was not among them. It is possible she escaped to one of the giant communities still existing in foreign mountain ranges. If his antics during Care of Magical Creatures lessons are any guide, however, Fridwulfa's son appears to have inherited her brutal nature.**

 **In a bizarre twist, Hagrid is reputed to have developed a close friendship with the boy who brought about You-Know-Who's fall from power – thereby driving Hagrid's own mother, like the rest of You-Know-Who's supporters, into hiding.**

 **Perhaps Harry Potter is unaware of the unpleasant truth about his large friend – but Albus Dumbledore surely has a duty to ensure that Harry Potter, along with his fellow students, is warned about the dangers of associating with part-giants. Then again only just last school year did Dumbledore make another rash decision and decided to hire werewolf Remus Lupin to teach Defence Against the Dark Arts. When parents found out they demanded that Mr. Lupin would be fired from his position but yet again Dumbledore used his power and influence to keep a dangerous creature at the school. This reporter wonders what will be next, Centaurs teaching Herbology? Mermaids teaching singing class? The students of Hogwarts deserves to know what dangers are hiding in plane sight at their school. I hope it is not too late.**

Harry finished reading and looked up at Neville, whose mouth was hanging open.

"How did she find out?" he whispered. That's when he heard an angry voice behind him. Not one he had expected to hear.

"What d'you mean, 'We all hate Hagrid'?" Theodore spat at Malfoy. "What's this rubbish about him" – he pointed at Crabbe – "getting a bad bite off a Flobberworm? They haven't even got teeth!"

Crabbe was sniggering, apparently very pleased with himself.

"Well, I think this should put an end to the oaf's teaching career", said Malfoy, his eyes glinting. "Half-giant... and there was me thinking he'd just swallowed a bottle of Skele-Gro when he was young... none of the mummies and daddies are going to like this at all... they'll be worried he'll eat their kids, ha, ha..."

"I don't think so", a cold voice said and the students spun around and there stood Dorian. He was leaning against a tree near the paddock, looking at the Forbidden Forest. Harry noticed Blaise tense up at once, because it was clear that Dorian was furious.

"Excuse me", Malfoy said.

"No", Dorian said. "You are not excused you pathetic excuse of a human being. You know I thought there was something good in everyone but you Dragon Dung Malfoy just proved me wrong."

"What did you just call me!?"

"Look at what you are standing in", Dorian said. Malfoy did and jumped aside while the Gryffindor boys started laughing. Theodore and Blaise smirked. "The moniker fits…"

"Shut up werewolf!"

"Nope", Dorian said and got out a nail file and started fixing his nails.

"Shut up or I'll make you."

"Do it, I dare you."

Malfoy grabbed his wand.

"You-"

"Are you paying attention over there?"

Professor Grubbly-Plank's voice carried over to the boys; the girls were all clustered around the unicorn now, stroking it. Harry was so angry that the Daily Prophet article shook in his hands as he turned to stare unseeingly at the unicorn, whose many magical properties Professor Grubbly-Plank was now enumerating in a loud voice, so that the boys could hear too. When he looked at where Dorian had been the werewolf was nowhere to be seen but Harry heard Hagrid's door open and shut with a bang. He smiled. Hagrid was in good hands now.

* * *

"I hope she stays, that woman!" said Parvati Patil, when the lesson had ended, and they were all heading back to the castle for lunch. "That's more what I thought Care of Magical Creatures would be like... proper creatures like unicorns, not monsters..."

"What about Hagrid?" Harry said angrily, as they went up the steps.

"What about him?" said Parvati, in a hard voice. "He can still be gamekeeper, can't he?"

"That was a really good lesson", said Hermione, as they entered the Great Hall. "I didn't know half the things Professor Grubbly-Plank told us about uni-"

"Look at this!" Harry snarled, and he shoved the Daily Prophet article under Hermione's nose. Hermione's mouth fell open as she read. Her reaction was exactly the same as Neville's.

"How did that horrible Skeeter woman find out? You don't think Hagrid told her?", Hermione asked.

"No", said Harry, leading the way over to the Gryffindor table and throwing himself into a chair, furious. "He never even told us, did he? I reckon she was so mad he wouldn't give her loads of horrible stuff about me, she went ferreting around to get back at him. Maybe she heard him telling Madame Maxime at the ball…"

"We'd have seen her in the garden", Blaise said as he sat down beside Harry. Harry's shocked reaction had Hermione giggle and Neville, Dean and Seamus sniggering. Until Theodor sat down beside Blaise and Daphne and Tracey on either side of Hermione. The boys gaped, still not used to this happening.

"Anyway, she's not supposed to come into school anymore, Snape said Dumbledore banned her", Blaise went on, ignoring the looks he and his Slytherin friends got.

"Maybe she's got an Invisibility Cloak", said Harry, ladling chicken casserole onto his plate and splashing it everywhere in his anger. "Sort of thing she'd do, isn't it, hide in bushes listening to people."

"Like you and Blaise did, you mean" said Daphne.

"We weren't trying to hear him!"

"We didn't have any choice really, he was careless and talked about it where anyone could have heard him", Blaise added.

"We've got to go and see him", said Harry. "This evening, after Divination. Tell him we want him back ... You do want him back?" he shot at Hermione.

"I – well, I'm not going to pretend it didn't make a nice change, having a proper Care of Magical Creatures lesson for once – but I do want Hagrid back, of course I do!" Hermione added hastily, quailing under Harry's furious stare.

"How about you four?" Harry asked and looked at the boys in his year. They all nodded and then Harry turned to the Slytherins.

"What", Daphne asked.

"How… about you four?" Harry asked.

"Let's see… monsters or unicorns? Defiantly monsters. I'll go with Hagrid."

"I want the excitement of danger!" Tracey said happily. "Sure unicorns are pretty and Grumbling Plank was very interesting to listen to but come on… a Half-Giant as a teacher is _nearly_ as cool as having a frickin' werewolf as a teacher!"

"Thank you Ms. Davies", Remus said as he passed their table.

"You're welcome Professor!" Tracey giggled. Theodor and Blaise shared a look and then chuckled fondly at Tracey's antics.

"Um are _all_ girls like this or just the ones we know?" Neville whispered to Harry who laughed loudly… until said three girls gave him the stink-eye. That shut him up… for now.

* * *

So that evening after dinner, the group left the castle once more, and went down through the frozen grounds to Hagrid's cabin. They knocked, and Fang's booming barks answered.

"Hagrid, it's us!" Harry shouted, pounding on the door. "Open up!"

He didn't answer. They could hear Fang scratching at the door, whining, but it didn't open. They hammered on it for ten more minutes; Neville even went and banged on one of the windows, but there was no response.

"What's he avoiding us for?" Hermione said, when they had finally given up, and were walking back to the school. "He surely doesn't think we'd care about him being half-giant?"

But it seemed that Hagrid did care. They didn't see a sign of him all week. He didn't appear at the staff table at meal-times, they didn't see him going about his gamekeeper duties in the grounds, and Professor Grubbly-Plank continued to take the Care of Magical Creatures classes. Malfoy was gloating at every possible opportunity.

"Missing your half-breed pal?" he kept whispering to Harry, whenever there was a teacher around, so that he was safe from Harry's retaliation. "Missing the elephant man?" Harry wanted to smack him for that but didn't get that far because Dorian was there. Malfoy yelped in fright when Dorian grabbed the back of his robes and carried him towards the dungeons with a murderous look on his face. Remus hurried after. Later Harry found out Malfoy lost 30 points for "racial slurs" and earned two months of detention.

* * *

There was a Hogsmeade visit halfway through January. Hermione was very surprised that Harry was planning to go.

"I just thought you'd want to take advantage of the common room being quiet", she said. "Really get to work on that egg."

"Oh, I – I reckon I've got a pretty good idea what it's about now", Harry lied.

"Have you really?" said Hermione, looking impressed. "Well done!"

Harry's insides gave a guilty squirm, but he ignored them. He still had five weeks to work out that egg clue, after all, and that was ages ... and if he went into Hogsmeade, he might run into Hagrid, and get a chance to persuade him to come back. He and his friends left the castle together on Saturday, and set off through the cold, wet grounds towards the gates. As they passed the Durmstrang ship moored in the lake, they saw Viktor Krum emerge onto the deck, dressed in nothing but swimming trunks. He was very skinny, but apparently a lot tougher than he looked, because he climbed up onto the side of the ship, stretched out his arms and dived, right into the lake.

"He's mad!" said Harry, staring at Krum's dark head, as it bobbed out into the middle of the lake. "It must be freezing, it's January!"

"It's a lot colder where he comes from", said Hermione. "I suppose it feels quite warm to him… besides… he had to."

"But there's still the giant squid" said Ron. He didn't sound anxious – if anything, he sounded hopeful. Hermione noticed his tone of voice, and frowned.

"He's really nice, you know", she said. "He's not at all like you'd think, coming from Durmstrang. He likes it much better here, he told me."

"Well of course he does", Daphne said matter-of-factly. "You're here." The others laughed when Hermione's face turned as red as her hat. Ron said nothing. He hadn't mentioned Viktor Krum since the ball, but Harry had found a miniature arm under his bed the other day, which had looked very much as though it had been snapped off a small model figure wearing Bulgaria Quidditch robes. Ron was obviously jealous. He himself fell that little burn of jealousy when a loud whistle sounded behind them and Boris waved for Blaise to come over. Blaise told them to wait before hurrying over to Boris. Boris told him something to which Blaise smiled and nodded, then he joined the others again.

"Boris asked if we would wait for him and Viktor at the pub", Blaise informed them. "I said it was okay."

"Sure", Harry grumbled and looked straight ahead. If he had turned his head he would have noticed two wolves sneaking from stone to stone and one was obviously sniggering. He would also have noticed that he was being watched from further down the street. But Harry didn't look so he missed all of this.

* * *

When they reached the village Harry kept his eyes skinned for a sign of Hagrid all the way down the slushy High Street. Hagrid was obviously not at any of the pubs and so they decided to go to the pub to wait for Boris and Viktor. When they entered they noticed that the pub was as crowded as ever. However Hagrid wasn't there. Heart sinking, Harry went up to the bar with his friends, ordered some Butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta, and thought gloomily that he might just as well have stayed behind and listened to the egg wailing after all. They sat down in one of the booths with Harry and Blaise in the middle and the Gryffindors on Harry's side and the Slytherins and Luna on Blaise's. Soon enough Boris and Viktor joined them. Dean moved out of his seat so that Viktor could sit next to Hermione and the pair both blushed. Tracey giggled about it and only stopped when Daphne gave her a withering glare.

"Don't act like Parkinson", she scolded and then returned to her discussion about plants with Neville and Luna.

"Doesn't he ever go into the office?" Hermione whispered suddenly. "Look!"

She pointed into the mirror behind the bar, and Harry saw Ludo Bagman reflected there, sitting in a shadowy corner with a bunch of goblins. Bagman was talking very fast in a low voice to the goblins, all of whom had their arms crossed, and were looking rather menacing.

It was indeed odd, Harry thought, that Bagman was here at the Three Broomsticks on a weekend when there was no Triwizard event, and therefore no judging to be done. He watched Bagman in the mirror. He was looking strained again, quite as strained as he had done that night in the forest before the Dark Mark had appeared. But just then Bagman glanced over at the bar, saw Harry, and stood up.

"In a moment, in a moment!" Harry heard him say brusquely to the goblins, and Bagman hurried through the pub towards Harry, his boyish grin back in place.

"Harry!" he said. "How are you? Been hoping to run into you! Everything going all right?"

"Fine, thanks", said Harry.

"Oh and Viktor is here too how marvellous to see our champions getting along so well!"

"Yes", Viktor grunted. "If you do not mind ve are a bit busy."

"Of course of course, I just wonder if I could have a quick, private word, Harry?"

"Not really", Harry said, he didn't trust the man.

"Please it is important. You children will excuse us yes?"

"He said no", Daphne said, full ice-queen-mode active again.

"It is very important. I promise to return him to you in a minute."

"You really can't take no for an answer can you?" Theodore asked.

"Of course I can, I just-"

"I don't really think you have a minute sir", Tracey said and sounded so… Slytherin that Harry stared. She was usually not so… formal and… nonchalant? "Those goblins really want a word with you I can tell."

"They'll just have to-"

"It is very unwise to keep goblins waiting", Blaise said and Harry grinned. Blaise was also in full Slytherin-mode. "Now if you excuse _us_ sir. We were enjoying a nice afternoon and your presence is not wanted here at the moment. Harry declined your invitation. The least you can do is respect his wishes."

"And here I thought Mr. Bagman was a gentleman", Daphne said. "My father always said that Mr. Bagman was a good man… hm maybe he is wrong?"

"No of course not um… Perhaps another time then", Bagman said and skulked away. When he was gone the four Slytherins chuckled and the Gryffindors gaped at them.

"That", Seamus said. "Was AWESOME!"

"Thank you", Daphne said. "Good to see all those etiquette-classes comes in handy at times."

"Etiquette-classes?" Hermione asked.

"Oh nearly all pure blooded children have to take those classes", Daphne explained.

"You learn how to sit, speak, walk, talk, dress, stand, act and dance", Tracey added.

"The boys learn how to be perfect gentlemen", Theodore added.

"And the girls learn how to be proper ladies", Blaise said.

"Oh… I guess _Ronald_ didn't get that training", Hermione spat. Ron's ears turned red. "Did you Harry?"

"It wasn't that important to my parents and Sirius really threw that out the window when he turned seventeen", Harry explained.

"I see…"

"Ve have dose classes too", Boris said. "Learn to be good little soldier boy."

"Or varrior princesses", Viktor added. "Boris sisters are deadly efficient."

"I am so proud."

They all heard a loud noise from the corner with the goblins. They were yelling something at Bagman who looked a bit distraught.

"What is that about?" Dean asked.

"Bagman is in a big mess", Daphne said. "Something about money… oh…"

"What?" they all asked.

"He paid them back with leprechaun gold."

"But doesn't that vanish after a bit?" Neville asked and Seamus nodded.

"It does", the Irishman said.

"I suggest we get out of here before they murder Mr. Bagman." Daphne said and got up. Blaise, Theodor, Viktor and Boris got up as well. "Awww true gentlemen." Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville hurriedly got up as well. Only Ron stayed seated. "Typical." They all headed for the door.

* * *

They walked around for a bit but when they rounded a corner they nearly ran into Rita Skeeter. Boris moved Harry and Viktor behind himself just in case. Harry had to smile at that. Rita Skeeter wore banana-yellow robes today; her long nails were painted shocking pink, and she was accompanied by her paunchy photographer. He was holding a tight grip on his camera and Harry had to supress a snigger when the man looked around for a certain wolf. The group heard her speak.

"... didn't seem very keen to talk to us, did he, Bozo? Now, why would that be, do you think? And what's he doing with a pack of goblins in tow anyway? Showing them the sights ... what nonsense ... he was always a bad liar. Reckon something's up? Think we should do a bit of digging? Disgraced Ex-Head of Magical Sports, Ludo Bagman ... snappy start to a sentence, Bozo – we just need to find a story to fit it-"

"Trying to ruin someone else's life?" said Harry loudly.

A few people looked around. Rita Skeeter's eyes widened behind her jewelled spectacles as she saw who had spoken.

"Harry!" she said, beaming. "How lovely! Why don't you come with us to Three Broomsticks and-"

"I wouldn't come near you with a ten-foot broomstick", said Harry furiously. "What did you do that to Hagrid for, eh?"

Rita Skeeter raised her heavily pencilled eyebrows.

"Our readers have the right to know the truth, Harry, I am merely doing my-"

"Who cares if he's half-giant?" Harry shouted. "There's nothing wrong with him!"

Everyone on the street had gone very quiet. Harry noticed many people staring at him. Rita Skeeter's smile flickered very slightly, but she hitched it back almost at once; she snapped open her crocodile-skin handbag, pulled out her Quick-Quotes Quill and said,

"How about giving me an interview about the Hagrid you know, Harry? The man behind the muscles? Your unlikely friendship and the reasons behind it. Would you call him a father substitute?"

Hermione stormed up to her, looking ready to explode.

"You horrible woman", she said, through gritted teeth. "You don't care, do you, anything for a story, and anyone will do, won't they? Even Ludo Bagman-"

"Shut up, you silly little girl, and don't talk about things you don't understand", said Rita Skeeter coldly, her eyes hardening as they fell on Hermione. "I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl ... Not that it needs it." she added, eyeing Hermione's bushy hair.

"You shall not speak ill of her", Viktor growled and stepped forward.

"Ooooh what is this? Is this your knight in shining armour Ms. Granger? Ooooh but what about poor Harry? Have you broken his heart?"

"Be quiet you wretched woman", Tracey said.

"Oh, what interesting company you keep Harry", Rita said and looked at the group. "Neville Longbottom, son of two Aurors as famous as your own father and godfather. Luna Lovegood, daughter of the… eccentric Quibbler owner. Daphne Greengrass, the princess of Greengrass family. Tracey Davies, daughter of Annika the Crazy. Blaise Zabini son of the infamous Black Widow oh and Theodore Nott, son of a famous Death Eater."

"Shut. Up." Theodore growled. Harry had heard about Theodore's father before. But judged by Theodore's angry face… he didn't want to be associated with that man. "That man is nothing to me!"

"Or is he? Tell me, aren't the rumours true that he was so excited about the news of the Dark Mark that he blew up a muggle house?" Theodore's hand went to his wand but Blaise gripped his hand.

"Theo she's not worth it", he said. "We'll find a better way to deal with her."

"Of course you will Blaise", Rita said. "Which of your mother's methods should I watch out for?" There was a shriek when Rita's quill and notepad suddenly exploded in flames. Harry turned his head and noticed Remus on the other side of the street. Marching towards them with Dorian growling at his side. Rita's photographer held a tight grip on his camera and looked ready to flee. Rita herself looked a little scared.

"Leave the children alone", Remus spoke coldly.

"Ah Mr. Lupin", Rita began.

"Professor Taylor-Lupin", Remus growled dangerously. "You know that Dumbledore has forbidden you from talking to any of his students and _Lily_ Potter asked you politely to leave her son alone. When she hears about this… well let's just say I cannot wait to watch the carnage."

"Surely Dumbledore doesn't mind me talking to a few Slytherin students?"

"Why would what house they are from matter?"

"Well it is quite obvious that Dumbledore favours the Gryffindors right? He shows favouritism towards them. It is plain to everyone to see."

"That may be true and if it is, it is on him", Remus said. "However _I_ do not have favourites. So you should leave all Hogwarts students be, you will also leave the visiting students from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons alone Rita."

"And why should I listen to you?"

"Because Rita…" he leaned in close. "I know your secret."

"No you don't."

Remus smirked and leaned in and whispered something to her. She paled, grabbed her photographer and ran. Harry heard a shout and turned his head. Dorian held the camera between his teeth again. Looking very pleased with himself. Harry sniggered and looked at his friends. Only to realize the four Slytherins were heading away from them at quite the high speed. Theodore was running away and the other three followed him. Harry made to go after them but Hermione stopped him. She figured the four Snakes needed some time alone. Harry turned to his other friends and noticed that Hermione was beyond angry. The last time Harry had seen Hermione in a rage like this, she had hit Draco Malfoy around the face.

"And Hagrid isn't going to hide anymore", she ranted. "He should never have let that excuse for a human being upset him! Come on!"

Breaking into a run, she led them all the way back up the road, through the gates flanked by winged boars, and up through the grounds to Hagrid's cabin. The curtains were still drawn, and they could hear Fang barking as they approached.

"Hagrid!" Hermione shouted, pounding on his front door. "Hagrid, that's enough! We know you're in there! Nobody cares if your mum was a giantess, Hagrid! You can't let that foul Skeeter woman do this to you! Hagrid, get out here, you're just being-"

The door opened. Hermione said:

"About t…" and then she stopped, very suddenly, because she had found herself face to face, not with Hagrid, but with Albus Dumbledore.

"Good afternoon", he said pleasantly, smiling down at them. But Harry could not help the feeling that there was something very fake about his smile.

"We – er – we wanted to see Hagrid", said Hermione in a rather small voice.

"Yes, I surmised as much", said Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling. "Why don't you come in?"

"Oh ... um ... OK" said Hermione.

She, Neville, Luna and Harry went into the cabin. They'd lost Ron, Seamus and Dean somewhere along the way back. Fang launched himself upon Harry the moment he entered, barking madly and trying to lick his ears. Harry fended Fang off, and looked around. Hagrid was sitting at his table, where there were two large mugs of tea. He looked a real mess. His face was blotchy, his eyes swollen, and he had gone to the other extreme where his hair was concerned; far from trying to make it behave, it now looked like a wig of tangled wire.

"Hi, Hagrid", said Harry.

Hagrid looked up.

" 'Lo", he said, in a very hoarse voice.

"More tea, I think", said Dumbledore, closing the door behind the children, drawing out his wand and twiddling it; a revolving tea-tray appeared in mid-air, along with a plate of cakes. Dumbledore magicked the tray onto the table, and everybody sat down. There was a slight pause, and then Dumbledore said:

"Did you by any chance hear what Miss Granger was shouting, Hagrid?"

Hermione went slightly pink, but Dumbledore smiled at her, and continued:

"Hermione, Harry, Ms. Lovegood and Neville still seem to want to know you, judging by the way they were attempting to break down the door."

"Of course we still want to know you!" Harry said, staring at Hagrid. "You don't think anything that Skeeter cow could make us change our minds, do you? Hagrid, how could you think we'd care what that toad wrote about you?'

Two fat tears leaked out of Hagrid's beetle-black eyes and fell slowly into his tangled beard.

"Living proof of what I've been telling you, Hagrid", said Dumbledore, still looking carefully up at the ceiling. "I have shown you the letters from the countless parents who remember you from their own days here, telling me in no uncertain terms that, if I sacked you, they would have something to say about it… not forgetting all your colleagues who have been defended you as well. Some louder than others but defending you all the same." Harry could picture Remus and Dorian shouting at Snape about this. He had to smile.

"Not all of 'em", said Hagrid hoarsely. "Not all of 'em wan' me ter stay."

"Really, Hagrid, if you are holding out for universal popularity, I'm afraid you will be in this cabin for a very long time", said Dumbledore, now peering sternly over his half-moon spectacles. "Not a week has passed, since I became Headmaster of this school, when I haven't had at least one owl complaining about the way I run it. But what should I do? Barricade myself in my study and refuse to talk to anybody?"

"Eh – yeh're not half-giant!" said Hagrid croakily.

"And Remus and Dorian are werewolves", Harry said. "But they don't let it stop them! They are still working here and the majority of the parents love them! They just don't give a damn about those that do!"

"An excellent point" said Professor Dumbledore, but Harry detected the bitter and somewhat resentful undertone of his voice. "My own brother, Aberforth, was prosecuted for practising inappropriate charms on a goat. It was all over the papers, but did Aberforth hide? No, he did not! He held his head high and went about his business as usual! Of course, I'm not entirely sure he can read, so that may not have been bravery…"

Dumbledore had a brother? Harry had not heard about this before! He would have to look into it. Maybe this Aberforth could help sticking it to Dumbledore? By the sound of Dumbledore's voice there was no love between brothers.

"Come back and teach, Hagrid", said Hermione quietly, "Please come back, we really miss you."

Hagrid gulped. More tears leaked out down his cheeks and into his tangled beard. Dumbledore stood up.

"I refuse to accept your resignation, Hagrid, and I expect you back at work on Monday", he said. "You will join me for breakfast at eight thirty in the Great Hall. No excuses. Good afternoon to you all."

Dumbledore left the cabin, pausing only to scratch Fang's ears. When the door had shut behind him, Hagrid began to sob into his dustbin-lid-sized hands. Hermione kept patting his arm, and at last Hagrid looked up, his eyes very red indeed, and said:

"Great man, Dumbledore ... great man ..."

"Yeah, he is" said Neville. "Can I have one of these cakes, Hagrid?"

"Help yerself", said Hagrid, wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "Ar, he's righ', o' course – yeh're all righ' ... I bin stupid ... my ol' dad woulda bin ashamed o' the way I've bin behavin'. Never shown you a picture of my old dad, have I? Here..."

Hagrid got up, went over to his dresser, opened a drawer and pulled out a picture of a short wizard with Hagrid's crinkled black eyes, beaming as he sat on top of Hagrid's shoulder. Hagrid was a good seven or eight feet tall, judging by the apple tree beside him, but his face was beardless, young, round and smooth – he looked hardly older than eleven.

"Tha' was taken jus' after I got inter Hogwarts", said Hagrid, croakily. "Dad was dead chuffed... thought I migh' not be a wizard, see, 'cos me mum... well, anyway. 'Course, I never was great shakes at magic, really... but at least he never saw me expelled. Died, see, in me second year... Dumbledore was the one who stuck up for me after Dad went. Got me the gamekeeper job... trusts people, he does." Harry had to fight a scoff at that. "Gives 'em second chances... tha's what sets him apar' from other Heads, see. He'll accept anyone at Hogwarts, s'long as they've got the talent. Knows people can turn out OK even if their families weren'... well... all tha' respectable. But some don' understand that. There's some who'd always hold it against yeh ... there's some who'd even pretend they just had big bones rather than stand up an' say – I am what I am, an' I'm not ashamed. "Never be ashamed," my ol' dad used ter say, "there's some who'll hold it against you, but they're not worth botherin' with." An' he was right. I've bin an idiot. I'm not botherin' with her no more, I promise yeh that. Big bones... I'll give her big bones."

Harry, Luna, Neville and Hermione looked at each other nervously; Harry would rather have taken fifty Blast-Ended Skrewts for a walk than admit to Hagrid that he had overheard him talking to Madame Maxime, but Hagrid was still talking, apparently unaware that he had said anything odd.

"Yeh know wha', Harry?" he said, looking up from the photograph of his father, his eyes very bright. "When I firs' met your godfather, he reminded me o' me a bit. Feelin' like he wouldn' fit in at Hogwarts, see? Not sure he was really up to it ... an' now look at him, Auror! Then we have Remus 'f course. He an' Dorian have been good help they have. Know what it feels like."

"Of course they do", Luna said. "They are usually not welcome anywhere, just like giants. But there is a reason for the term big, friendly, giant. Not all giants are bad just like not all werewolves are bad. They are just different and strange and odd and that scares people. But you don't have to be scared of them. After all we are all just made of magic."

"Yeh yer right Luna", Hagrid said. "We're all made o' magic we are. Everyone shoul' be welcome to our here school. An' that shoul' be the case at all schools! Know what I'd love, Harry? I'd love yeh ter win, I really would. It'd show 'em all ... yeh don' have ter be pure-blood ter do it. Yeh don' have ter be ashamed of what yeh are. It'd show 'em Dumbledore's the one who's got it righ', lettin' anyone in as long as they can do magic. How you doin' with that egg, Harry?"

"Great", said Harry. "Really great."

Hagrid's miserable face broke into a wide, watery smile.

"Tha's my boy... You show 'em, Harry, you show 'em. Beat 'em all."

Lying to Hagrid wasn't quite like lying to anyone else. Harry went back to the castle later that afternoon with the others, unable to banish the image of the happy expression on Hagrid's whiskery face as he had imagined Harry winning the Tournament. The incomprehensible egg weighed more heavily than ever on Harry's conscience that evening, and by the time he had got into bed, he had made up his mind – it was time to shelve his pride, and see if Cedric's hint was worth anything.

* * *

 **TBC**


	51. Bath time

Part 51

The next morning Harry sat down to eat breakfast early. He noticed he was the only Hogwarts student in the Great Hall. That was how early it was, not even Hermione was up yet. He noticed Fleur and a few French girls sit at the Ravenclaw table discussing something in French. There were quite a few Durmstrang students there as well. Nearly all of them. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a heavy hand on his shoulder.

"Morning Harry!" Boris said as he and Viktor joined him at the table. "Vhat are doing up already?"

"Couldn't sleep", Harry answered honestly. "Why are you lot up this early?"

"All vake up at 4:30 at school", Viktor replied. "Morning exercise."

"What? Really?"

"Yes, ve told you ve are to be good soldiers", Boris replied and helped himself to the porridge and fruit. "Ve have run around the grounds six times now."

"Five", Viktor corrected. "Maybe five and half."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"Fighting is not just vith spells", Boris explained through a mouthful of porridge. "Need to be strong, fit and good… фитнес?"

"Fitness", Viktor said.

"Good fitness", Boris continued. "If vand get taken you can't give up and just die can you? Remember Blaise duelling? He took Hermoninny dovn vith no vand."

"I guess that makes sense", Harry said and took a bite from his toast. Viktor and Boris ate a bit as well. Harry bit his lip.

"Is that why you jumped in the lake yesterday Viktor?" he asked and Boris laughed loudly. Viktor glared at his friend and said something in Bulgarian that only had Boris laughing more.

"No", he then told Harry. "Night before I lost… something into vater and needed to get it."

"What did you drop?"

"The egg", Boris sniggered.

"It vas your fault!" Vikor growled at him.

"Ve vere just having a little fun!"

"I didn't seen you jump in after it!"

Harry chuckled and understood why Viktor had jumped into the lake in January. Wait a moment… no he didn't.

"Why didn't you just use _Accio_?" Harry asked and the two Bulgarians blushed. "You didn't think of it?"

"Karkaroff forbid it", Viktor explained. "Ve messed up so ve had to fix vithout magic."

"Ouch, harsh."

"Harsh?" the two Bulgarians asked.

"Um… strict?"

"Oh! Yeah."

Harry chuckled then noticed he way Viktor was looking at him. "What?"

"You knov vhat is inside the egg?" Viktor asked and Harry sighed in defeat and shook his head. "I see. Do vhat I did… minus lake vater."

Harry blinked in confusion, but the two Bulgarians were already out of their seats and heading out with the rest of their classmates. Okay first Cedric told him to take a bath and now Viktor did too? Fine then, Harry would do just that. However he didn't know exactly how much time he would need so he decided to do it at night. It would be safer.

* * *

Harry planned his excursion carefully, because he had heard too many stories from his father and uncles to want to be caught. All their stories about different punishment had made him way more cautious than the Marauders had been when they were at Hogwarts. He made a checklist for his little night time excursion to make sure he had everything he needed to get by undetected. The Invisibility Cloak would, of course, be essential, and as an added precaution, Harry thought he would take the Marauder's Map, which, next to the Cloak, was the most useful aid to rule-breaking Harry owned. The map was an absolute must so that he could check where the teachers and prefects were at any given time. It would make it that much easier to sneak by everybody.

So that night Harry sneaked up to bed, put on the Cloak, crept back downstairs and, just as he had done on the night when Hagrid had shown him the dragons, waited for the portrait hole to open. He didn't have to wait long for someone to step through. He snuck out and hurried down the halls. It was awkward moving under the Cloak tonight, because Harry had the heavy egg under one arm, and the map held in front of his nose with the other. However, the moonlit corridors were empty and silent, and by checking the map at strategic intervals, Harry was able to ensure that he wouldn't run into anyone he wanted to avoid. At one point he nearly got cornered from both ends of the hallway by Snape on one side and Remus on the other. Harry had edged a little closer to Remus' side of the hallway… just in case. Remus could forgive him for breaking the rules. Snape would use it as a mean to make his life Hell.

Snape hade kept quite calm this year, Harry realized. Sure had was nasty as always but since Moody had talked to him after the whole Ferret Incident Snape had… kept calmer than usual. Karkaroff seemed to be a reason as well. It was weird, Snape was usually more… wicked than this. But Harry decided not to look a gifted horse in the mouth and just accept this small somewhat positive change. For as long as it lasted that is. When he reached the statue of Boris the Bewildered, a lost-looking wizard with his gloves on the wrong hands, he located the right door, leant close to it, and muttered the password. He nearly jumped out of his skin when a honey coloured wolf trottd past by him. How had he not seen Dorian there on the map!? Dorian didn't seem to pay him any attention though. His nose was stuck to the floor as if he was tracking something. He only looked up and winked before hurrying down the corridor. What was Dorian up to this time? Harry shrugged and entered the bathroom quickly before someone else showed up. He'd have to ask Remus later why Dorian didn't show up on the Map.

* * *

Harry slipped inside the bathroom and locked the door behind him and pulled off the Invisibility Cloak. He looked around. The bathroom was softly lit by a splendid candle-filled chandelier, and everything was made of white marble, including what looked like an empty, rectangular swimming pool sunk into the middle of the floor. About a hundred golden taps stood all around the pool's edges, each with a different-coloured jewel set into its handle. There was also a diving board. Long white linen curtains hung at the windows; a large pile of fluffy white towels sat in a corner, and there was a single golden-framed painting on the wall. It featured a blonde mermaid, who was fast asleep on a rock, her long hair fluttering over her face every time she snored. Harry put down his Cloak, the egg and the map, and moved forwards, looking around, his footsteps echoing off the walls. Magnificent though the bathroom was – and quite keen though he was to try out a few of those taps – now he was here he couldn't quite suppress the feeling that Cedric might have been having him on. How on earth was this supposed to help solve the mystery of the egg? Nevertheless, he put one of the fluffy towels, the Cloak, the map and the egg at the side of the swimming-pool-sized bath, then knelt down and turned on a few of the taps. One tap gushed pink and blue bubbles the size of footballs, another poured ice-white foam so thick that Harry thought it would have supported his weight if he'd cared to test it; a third sent heavily perfumed purple clouds hovering over the surface of the water. Harry amused himself for a while turning the taps on and off, particularly enjoying the effect of one whose jet bounced off the surface of the water in large arcs. Then, when the deep pool was full of hot water, foam and, Harry turned off all the taps, pulled off his pyjamas, slippers and dressing-gown, and slid into the water.

It was so deep that his feet barely touched the bottom, and he actually did a couple of lengths before swimming back to the side and treading water, staring at the egg. Highly enjoyable though it was to swim in hot and foamy water with clouds of different-coloured steam wafting all around him, no stroke of brilliance came to him, no sudden burst of understanding. He wanted to open it again to check if the screaming had stopped, but since he didn't want to attract Filch or Snape he decided against it. He was about to put the egg down when a voice behind him spoke:

"I'd try putting it in the water, if I were you", it said and Harry dropped the egg. It clattered away across the bathroom floor and Harry swallowed quite a lot of bubbles in shock. He stood up, spluttering, and saw the ghost of a very glum-looking girl sitting cross-legged on top of one of the taps. It was Moaning Myrtle.

"Myrtle!" Harry said in outrage. "I'm – I'm not wearing anything!"

The foam was so dense that this hardly mattered, but he had a nasty feeling that Myrtle had been spying on him from out of one of the taps ever since he had arrived.

"I closed my eyes when you got in", she said, blinking at him through her thick spectacles. "You haven't been to see me for ages Harry. Did you forget about me?"

"No! It's just… well" said Harry, bending his knees slightly, just to make absolutely sure Myrtle couldn't see anything but his head, "I'm not supposed to come into your bathroom, am I? It's a girls' one."

"You didn't used to care", said Myrtle miserably. "You used to be in there all the time."

This was true, though only because Harry, Neville, Ron and Hermione had found Myrtle's out-of-order toilets a convenient place to brew Polyjuice Potion in secret – a forbidden potion which had turned Harry and Ron into living replicas of Crabbe and Goyle for an hour, so that they could sneak into the Slytherin common room.

"I got told off for going in there", said Harry, which was half-true; Percy had once caught him coming out of Myrtle's bathroom. "I thought I'd better not come back after that."

"Oh ... I see ..." said Myrtle, picking at a spot on her chin in a morose sort of way. "Well ... anyway... I'd try the egg in the water. That's what Cedric Diggory did."

"Have you been spying on him, too?" said Harry indignantly. "What d'you do, sneak up here in the evenings to watch the Prefects take baths?"

"Sometimes", said Myrtle, rather slyly. "It is quite a nice view at times and sometimes that cute werewolf shows up as well."

"Do you mean Dorian?"

"Yes", Myrtle said.

"You do realize that he is married to a professor right?"

"I do, I saw his ring. Lucky girl to have him."

"I think you mean lucky guy", Harry said. "You're lucky no one has realized you're doing this."

"True… But I've never come out to speak to anyone before."

"I'm honoured", said Harry darkly. "You keep your eyes shut now."

He made sure Myrtle had her glasses well covered before hoisting himself out of the bath, wrapping the towel firmly around himself and going to get the egg. Once he was back in the water, Myrtle peered through her fingers and said:

"Go on, then ... open it under the water!"

Harry lowered the egg beneath the foamy surface, and opened it ... and, this time, it did not wail. A gurgling song was coming out of it, a song whose words he couldn't distinguish through the water.

"You need to put your head under, too", said Myrtle, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying bossing him around. "Go on!"

Harry took a great breath, and slid under the surface – and now, sitting on the marble bottom of the bubble-filled bath, he heard a chorus of eerie voices singing to him from the open egg in his hands:

" ** _Come seek us where our voices sound,  
_** ** _We cannot sing above the ground,  
_** ** _And while you're searching, ponder this:  
_** ** _We've taken what you'll sorely miss,_**

 ** _An hour long you'll have to look,  
_** ** _And to recover what we took,  
_** ** _But past an hour – the prospect's black  
_** ** _Too late, it's gone, it won't come back._** "

Harry let himself float back upwards and broke the bubbly surface, shaking his hair out of his eyes.

"Hear it?" said Myrtle.

"Yeah... 'Come seek us where our voices sound' and if I need persuading ... hang on, I need to listen again..." He sank back beneath the water.

It took three more underwater renditions of the egg's song before Harry had it memorised; then he trod water for a while, thinking hard, while Myrtle sat and watched him.

"I've got to go and look for people who can't use their voices above the ground..." he said slowly. "Er ... who could that be?"

"Slow, aren't you?"

He had never seen Moaning Myrtle so cheerful, apart from the day when Hermione's dose of Polyjuice Potion had given her the hairy face and tail of a cat. Harry stared around the bathroom, thinking... if the voices could only be heard underwater, then it made sense for them to belong to underwater creatures. He ran this theory past Myrtle, who smirked at him.

"Well, that's what Diggory thought", she said. "He lay there talking to himself for ages about it. Ages and ages ... nearly all the bubbles had gone..."

"Underwater..." Harry said slowly. "Myrtle... what lives in the lake, apart from the giant squid?"

"Oh, all sorts" she said. "I sometimes go down there... sometimes don't have any choice, if someone flushes my toilet when I'm not expecting it..."

Trying not to think about Moaning Myrtle zooming down a pipe to the lake with the contents of a toilet, Harry said:

"Well, does anything in there have human voices? Hang on…" Harry's eyes had fallen on the picture of the snoozing mermaid on the wall. "Myrtle, there aren't merpeople in there, are there?"

"Oooh, very good", she said, her thick glasses twinkling. "It took Diggory much longer than that! And that was with her awake, too!" Myrtle jerked her head towards the mermaid with an expression of great dislike on her glum face. "Giggling and showing off and flashing her fins..."

"That's it, isn't it?" said Harry excitedly. "The second task's to go and find the merpeople in the lake and... and..."

But he suddenly realised what he was saying, and he felt the excitement drain out of him as though someone had just pulled a plug in his stomach. He wasn't a very good swimmer. A couple of lengths of this bath was all very well, but that lake was very large, and very deep ... and merpeople would surely live right at the bottom...

"Myrtle", Harry said slowly. "How am I supposed to breathe?"

At this, Myrtle's eyes filled with sudden tears again.

"Tactless!" she muttered, groping in her robes for a handkerchief.

"What's tactless?" said Harry, bewildered.

"Talking about breathing in front of me!" she said shrilly, and her voice echoed loudly around the bathroom. "When I can't... when I haven't... not for ages..." She buried her face in her handkerchief and sniffed loudly. Harry remembered how touchy Myrtle had always been about being dead, but none of the other ghosts he knew made such a fuss about it.

"Sorry", he said impatiently. "I didn't mean – I just forgot..."

"Oh, yes, very easy to forget Myrtle's dead", said Myrtle, gulping, looking at him out of swollen eyes. "Nobody missed me, even when I was alive. Took them hours and hours to find my body – I know, I was sitting there waiting for them. Olive Hornby came into the bathroom: 'Are you in here again, sulking, Myrtle?' she said. 'Because Professor Dippet asked me to look for you' And then she saw my body... ooooh, she didn't forget it until her dying day, I made sure of that... followed her around and reminded her, I did, I remember at her brother's wedding-"

But Harry wasn't listening; he was thinking about the merpeople's song again.

"We've taken what you'll sorely miss." That sounded as though they were going to steal something of his, something he had to get back. What were they going to take?

"–and then, of course, she went to the Ministry of Magic to stop me stalking her, so I had to come back here and live in my toilet."

"Good", said Harry vaguely. "Well, I'm a lot further on than I was... shut your eyes again, will you, I'm getting out."

He retrieved the egg from the bottom of the bath, climbed out, dried himself and pulled on his pyjamas and dressing-gown again.

"Will you come and visit me in my bathroom again sometime?" Moaning Myrtle asked mournfully, as Harry picked up the Invisibility Cloak.

"Er ... I'll try", Harry said, though privately thinking the only way he'd be visiting Myrtle's bathroom again was if every other toilet in the castle got blocked. "See you, Myrtle ... thanks for your help."

"Bye, bye", she said gloomily, and as Harry put on the Invisibility Cloak, he saw her zoom back up the tap.

* * *

Out in the dark corridor, Harry examined the Marauder's Map to check that the coast was still clear. Yes, the dots belonging to Filch and Mrs Norris were safely in their office... nothing else seemed to be moving apart from Peeves, who was bouncing around the trophy room on the floor above. Harry had taken his first step back towards Gryffindor Tower, when something else on the map caught his eye... something distinctly odd. Peeves was not the only thing that was moving. A single dot was flitting around a room in the bottom left-hand corner – Snape's office. But the dot wasn't labelled "Severus Snape". No it was Bartemius Crouch. Harry stared at the dot. Mr Crouch was supposed to be too ill to go to work or to come to the Yule Ball – so what was he doing, sneaking into Hogwarts at one o'clock in the morning?

Harry watched closely as the dot moved round and round the room, pausing here and there. Harry hesitated, thinking... and then his curiosity got the better of him. He turned, and set off in the opposite direction, towards the nearest staircase. He was going to see what Crouch was up to. Harry walked down the stairs as quietly as possible, though the faces in some of the portraits still turned curiously at the squeak of a floorboard, the rustle of his pyjamas. He crept along the corridor below, pushed aside a tapestry about halfway along and proceeded down a narrower staircase, a shortcut which would take him down two floors. He kept glancing down at the map, wondering... it just didn't seem in character, somehow, for correct, law-abiding Mr Crouch to be sneaking around somebody else's office this late at night.

And then, halfway down the staircase, not thinking about what he was doing, not concentrating on anything but the peculiar behaviour of Mr Crouch, Harry's leg suddenly sank right through the trick step Neville always forgot to jump. He gave an ungainly wobble, and the golden egg, still damp from the bath, slipped from under his arm – he lurched forwards to try and catch it, but too late; the egg fell down the long staircase with a bang as loud as a bass drum on every step. The Invisibility Cloak slipped but Harry snatched at it, and the Marauder's Map fluttered out of his hand, and slid down six stairs, where, sunk in the step to above his knee, he couldn't reach it. The golden egg fell through the tapestry at the bottom of the staircase, burst open and began wailing loudly in the corridor below. Harry pulled out his wand and struggled to touch the Marauder's Map, to wipe it blank, but it was too far away to reach… Pulling the Cloak back over himself Harry straightened up, listening hard, his eyes screwed up with fear ... and, almost immediately he heard it:

"PEEVES!"

It was the unmistakeable hunting cry of Filch the caretaker. Harry could hear his rapid, shuffling footsteps coming nearer and nearer, his wheezy voice raised in fury.

"What's this racket? Wake up the whole castle, will you? I'll have you, Peeves, I'll have you, you'll ... and what is this?"

Filch's footsteps stopped; there was a clink of metal on metal, and the wailing stopped – Filch had picked up the egg and closed it. Harry stood very still, one leg still jammed tightly in the magical step, listening. Any moment now, Filch was going to pull aside the tapestry, expecting to see Peeves and there would be no Peeves. But if he came up the stairs, he would spot the Marauder's Map... and, Invisibility Cloak or not, the map would show 'Harry Potter' standing exactly where he was.

"Egg?" Filch said quietly at the foot of the stairs. "My sweet!" Mrs Norris was obviously with him. "This is a Triwizard clue! This belongs to a school champion!"

Harry felt sick; his heart was hammering very fast.

"PEEVES!" Filch roared gleefully. "You've been stealing!"

He ripped back the tapestry below, and Harry saw his horrible pouchy face, and bulging, pale eyes staring up the dark and (to Filch) deserted staircase.

"Hiding, are you?" he said softly. "I'm coming to get you, Peeves... you've gone and stolen a Triwizard clue, Peeves... Dumbledore will have you out of here for this, you filthy pilfering poltergeist..."

"What are you on about now", a tired voice said and Harry noticed someone coming down the staircase behind him. Two people actually. It was Remus and Dorian. Remus was smiling softly while Dorian looked as if he was about to fall asleep where he stood.

"Did you find a banshee Mr. Filch?" Remus asked politely. "Is that what the wailing was about?"

"No… Professor", Filch spat out the word as if it was burning his mouth just to say it. "I found this egg! Peeves must have stolen it!" He held it up and Remus headed down the stairs. Dorian followed him and then stopped by Harry and snatched up the Marauders Map and put it in his pocket. Harry sighed in relief. With Dorian it was somewhat safe. Remus walked up to Filch and reached out for the egg when another voice drifted up the staircase.

"Filch? What's going on?"

Filch stepped away from Remus and turned. At the foot of the stairs stood the only person who could make Harry's situation worse – Snape. He was wearing a long grey nightshirt and he looked livid.

"It's Peeves, Professor", Filch whispered malevolently. "He threw this egg down the stairs."

Snape climbed up the stairs quickly and stopped beside Filch. Harry gritted his teeth, convinced his loudly thumping heart would give him away at any second...

"Peeves?" said Snape softly, staring at the egg in Filch's hands. "But Peeves couldn't get into my office..."

"This egg was in your office, Professor?"

"Of course not", Snape snapped. "I heard banging and wailing-"

"Yes, Professor, that was the egg-"

"-I was coming to investigate-"

"-Peeves threw it, Professor-"

"-and when I passed my office, I saw that the torches were lit and a cupboard door was ajar! Somebody has been searching it!"

"But Peeves couldn't-"

"I know he couldn't, Filch!" Snape snapped. "I seal my office with a spell none but a wizard could break!" Snape looked up the stairs, straight through Harry, and then down into the corridor below. "I want you to come and help me search for the intruder, Filch."

"I – yes, Professor – but-"

Filch looked yearningly up the stairs, right through Harry, who could see that he was very reluctant to forgo the chance of cornering Peeves. Go, Harry pleaded with him silently, go with Snape... go ... Mrs Norris was peering around Filch's legs... Harry had the distinct impression that she could smell him... why had he filled that bath with so much perfumed foam?

"The thing is, Professor", said Filch plaintively. "The Headmaster will have to listen to me this time, Peeves has been stealing from a student, it might be my chance to get him thrown out of the castle once and for all-"

"Filch why don't I talk to the Headmaster and you help Severus out?" Remus offered.

"Oh you're here too _Lupin_ ", Snape spat.

"Taylor-Lupin if you want to act like that", Remus replied. "Yes. Dorian and I had just finished our rounds when we heard the wailing." Dorian yawned and leaned against a wall. "We decided to go see if it was a banshee. Then we found Mr. Filch here with the egg."

"An egg I need to give the Headmaster and tell him about Peeves!" Filch declared.

"Filch, I don't give a damn about that wretched poltergeist, it's my office that's", Snape began but stopped when a new sound was heard. Clunk. Clunk. Clunk. He and Filch both looked down at the foot of the stairs. Harry saw Mad-Eye Moody limp into sight through the narrow gap between their heads. Moody was wearing his old travelling cloak over his nightshirt, and leaning on his staff as usual.

"Pyjama party, is it?" he growled up the stairs.

"Professor Snape, Professor Lupin, his canine and I heard noises", said Filch at once, Remus and Dorian rolling their eyes at the 'Professor Lupin' part. "Peeves the poltergeist, throwing things around as usual – and then Professor Snape discovered that someone had broken into his off-"

"Shut up!" Snape hissed to Filch.

Moody took a step closer to the foot of the stairs. Harry saw Moody's magical eye travel over Snape, and then, unmistakeably, onto himself. Harry's heart gave a horrible jolt. Moody could see through Invisibility Cloaks... he alone could see the full strangeness of the scene... Snape in his nightshirt, Filch clutching the egg, Remus and Dorian watching them and he, Harry, trapped in the stairs behind them. Moody's lopsided gash of a mouth opened in surprise. For a few seconds, he and Harry stared straight into each other's eyes. Then Moody closed his mouth and turned his blue eye upon Snape again.

"Did I hear that correctly, Snape?" he asked slowly. "Someone broke into your office?"

"It is unimportant", said Snape coldly.

"On the contrary", growled Moody, "it is very important. Who'd want to break into your office?"

"A student, I daresay", said Snape. Harry could see a vein flickering horribly on Snape's greasy temple. "It has happened before. Potion ingredients have gone missing from my private store cupboard ... students attempting illicit mixtures, no doubt…"

"Reckon they were after potion ingredients, eh?" said Moody. "Not hiding anything else in your office, are you?"

Harry saw the edge of Snape's sallow face turn a nasty brick colour, the vein in his temple pulsing more rapidly.

"You know I'm hiding nothing, Moody", he said, in a soft and dangerous voice, "as you've searched my office pretty thoroughly yourself."

Moody's face twisted into a smile. "Auror's privilege, Snape. Dumbledore told me to keep an eye-"

"Dumbledore happens to trust me", said Snape, through clenched teeth. "I refuse to believe that he gave you orders to search my office!"

"'Course Dumbledore trusts you", growled Moody. "He's a trusting man, isn't he? Believes in second chances. But me – I say there are spots that don't come off, Snape. Spots that never come off, d'you know what I mean?"

Snape suddenly did something very strange. He seized his left forearm convulsively with his right hand, as though something on it had hurt him.

Moody laughed. "Get back to bed, Snape."

"You don't have the authority to send me anywhere!" Snape hissed, letting go of his arm as though angry with himself. "I have as much right to prowl this school after dark as you do!"

"Prowl away", said Moody, but his voice was full of menace. "I look forward to meeting you in a dark corridor some time."

"Alastor leave Severus alone", Remus said harshly. "He's done nothing wrong."

"I am surprised _you_ of all people is defending him", Moody turned to Remus.

"We're not schoolboys anymore and this is getting out of hand. Severus is right, you have no right to boss anyone around or harass them for past mistakes."

"When I want your help _Lupin_ I'll ask", Snape spat.

"As you wish Severus", Remus replied and shrugged. "I on the other hand think it is way too late in the evening to have discussions in a cold dungeon. Wouldn't you agree?"

"Maybe Snape is just sad and lonely", Dorian said with a grin. "He threw the egg to get some company or lure victims in so he can suck their blood!"

"Dorian", Remus scolded.

"But Remy he looks the part!"

"I think I will go back to bed" Snape said in annoyance and turned on his heel.

"Best idea you've had all night", said Moody. "Now, Filch, if you'll just give me that egg-"

"No!" said Filch, clutching the egg as though it was his firstborn son. "Mister Moody, this is evidence of Peeves's treachery!"

"It's the property of the champion he stole it from", said Moody. "Hand it over, now."

Snape swept downstairs and passed Moody without another word. Filch made a chirruping noise to Mrs Norris, who stared blankly at Harry for a few more seconds before turning and following her master. Still breathing very fast, Harry heard Snape walking away down the corridor; Filch handed Moody the egg, and disappeared from view too, muttering to Mrs Norris:

"Never mind, my sweet... we'll see Dumbledore in the morning ... tell him what Peeves was up to..."

A door slammed. Harry was left staring down at Moody, who placed his staff on the bottom-most stair, and started to climb laboriously towards him, a dull clunk on every other step.

"Close shave, Potter" he muttered.

"Yeah ... I – er ... thanks", said Harry weakly and then yelped when Remus removed the Invisibility Cloak. "Moony!"

"I'd like to see who I am talking to", Remus replied and smiled at him. "What were you doing out here so late?"

"Trying to get a clue from the egg."

"At this hour?" Dorian asked.

"Only time the Prefects Bathroom was free."

"Why would… don't tell me I don't want to know", Remus said and pulled Harry free.

"Thanks Uncle Moony", Harry said.

"Don't mention it cub. Just go back to bed. Off with you." Harry nodded and pulled the cloak around him before hurrying off. He heard Moody say something to Remus about letting him get away like that, but ignored it. Harry walked slowly back to Gryffindor Tower, lost in thought about Snape, and Crouch, and what it all meant ... Why was Crouch pretending to be ill, if he could manage to get to Hogwarts when he wanted to? What did he think Snape was concealing in his office? But as Harry got quietly into his four-poster ten minutes later, the egg and the Cloak now safely back in his trunk, he somehow forgot that Dorian still had the Marauders Map.

* * *

 **TBC**


	52. The Second Task

Part 52

"You said you'd already worked out that egg clue!" said Hermione indignantly.

"Keep your voice down!" said Harry crossly. "I just need to – sort of fine-tune it, all right?"

He, Blaise and Hermione sat at a table in the back of the library. Theo, Daphne and Tracey had just left. As soon as Hermione appeared they left and Blaise had been about to follow, but then Harry grabbed his hand and asked him to stay. The Snake Four, as Hermione called them, had been acting strange ever since that day in Hogsmeade. They'd "closed ranks" and were very quiet. Harry figured it had to do with what Rita Skeeter had said about them. Blaise looked at Harry, he looked like he wanted to say something but didn't. Harry just groaned and turned back to Hermione's ranting.

"Just forget the egg for a minute, all right?" Harry hissed to make her stop. "I'm trying to tell you about Snape and Moody…"

"Snape said Moody's searched his office as well?" Blaise asked calmly. "So what is Moody really doing here? Is he here to look for Pettigrew or just here to keep an eye on Karkaroff and Snape?"

"Well, I dunno if that's what Dumbledore asked him to do, but he's definitely doing it," said Harry. "Moody said Dumbledore only lets Snape stay here because he's giving him a second chance or something."

"Of course he is, you know that Snape used to be a Death Eater right?" Blaise asked and the two Gryffindors stared at him. "Seriously? Your parents never told you Harry?"

"All I know is that mum used to be friends with him school and then something happened."

"Snape was a Death Eater but got a pardon from the Ministry for some reason", Blaise continued. "Mu… Lady Zabini told me about it when I was about to start at Hogwarts. She said I better pay him respect and not to forget about his past because who knows what friends he has. Why else do you think he's so friendly with the Malfoys?"

"They were Death Eaters too right", Hermione asked.

"It was never proven but is one of those: We-all-know-it-but-can't-do-anything-about-it-things. Malfoy is too influential and I do not mean his annoying son. Anyway do you think Snape put your name in the Goblet Harry?"

"Oh Blaise," said Hermione, shaking her head sceptically. "We thought Snape was trying to kill Harry before, and it turned out he was saving Harry's life."

Harry looked at Hermione, thinking. . . it was true that Snape had saved his life once, but the odd thing was, Snape definitely loathed him, just as he'd loathed Harry's father when they had been at school together. Snape loved taking points from Harry and had certainly never missed an opportunity to give him punishments, or even to suggest that he should be suspended from the school. Now he found out he was a Death Eater as well, so he was a likely suspect.

"I don't care what Moody says," Hermione went on. "Dumbledore's not stupid. He was right to trust Hagrid and Professor Taylor-Lupin, even though loads of people wouldn't have given them jobs, so why shouldn't he be right about Snape, even if Snape is a bit-"

"- evil," said Harry promptly. "Come on, Hermione, why are all these Dark wizard catchers searching his office, then?"

"Why has Mr. Crouch been pretending to be ill?" said Hermione, ignoring him. "It's a bit funny, isn't it, that he can't manage to come to the Yule Ball, but he can get up here in the middle of the night when he wants to?"

"You just don't like Crouch", Harry teased.

"You just want to think Snape's up to something," said Hermione.

"Maybe", Harry said and then turned his attention in earnest to the most urgent problem facing him: how to survive underwater for an hour on the twenty-fourth of February.

"Of course, the ideal solution would be for you to Transfigure yourself into a submarine or something," Hermione said. "If only we'd done human Transfiguration already! But I don't think we start that until sixth year, and it can go badly wrong if you don't know what you're doing."

"Yeah, I don't fancy walking around with a periscope sticking out of my head," said Harry. "I s'pose I could always attack someone in front of Moody; he might do it for me…"

"I don't think he'd let you choose what you wanted to be turned into, though," said Hermione seriously. "No, I think your best chance is some sort of charm."

"Hold it", Blaise said. "What the heck is a submerlin?" Harry laughed and left that to Hermione.

* * *

So Harry, thinking that he would soon have had enough of the library to last him a lifetime, buried himself once more among the dusty volumes, looking for any spell that might enable a human to survive without oxygen. However, though he, Blaise, and Hermione searched through their lunchtimes, evenings, and whole weekends – though Harry asked Professor McGonagall for a note of permission to use the Restricted Section, and even asked the irritable, vulture-like librarian. Madam Pince, for help – they found nothing whatsoever that would enable Harry to spend an hour underwater and live to tell the tale.

Familiar fluttering of panic were starting to disturb Harry now, and he was finding it difficult to concentrate in class again. The lake, which Harry had always taken for granted as just another feature of the grounds, drew his eyes whenever he was near a classroom window, a great, iron-grey mass of chilly water, whose dark and icy depths were starting to seem as distant as the moon. Just as it had before he faced the Horntail, time was slipping away as though somebody had bewitched the clocks to go extra-fast. There was a week to go before February the twenty-fourth (there was still time). . . there were five days to go (he was bound to find something soon). . . three days to go (please let me find something. . . please). . . With two days left Harry started to go off food again. The only good thing about breakfast on Monday was the owl from his dad.

James asked when the next Hogsmeade weekend was. Harry grinned and hoped that meant he and Sirius were coming here. He scribbled it down and sent Hedwig. Then he felt something… anger. His parents had not told him about Snape, Sirius hadn't either and Remus had also been tight-lipped about that. Even his mum had kept it to herself! Why? Harry glared at the only one of the group he just thought of. Remus. He was sitting at the teacher table _talking_ to Snape. How could he talk to someone who'd used to be a Death Eater? One who would torture people because they were born Muggle or Muggleborn? Had Remus not known, was that it? No he had to have known if Blaise's mother knew. How did she know about it? No one else seemed to know about it. Except the Malfoys. Maybe that was it. She knew because she was friends with them. Or maybe she had been friends with Snape and he told her? Whatever reason she knew she had told Blaise as a warning. Maybe the only motherly thing she has ever done. And here his parents had not told him. Harry glared at Remus again before returning to his food, which he felt repulsed to even try to eat.

"What's he want to know about the next Hogsmeade weekend for?" said Neville.

"Dunno," said Harry dully. The momentary happiness that had flared inside him at the sight of the owl had died. "Come on. . . Care of Magical Creatures."

* * *

Whether Hagrid was trying to make up for the Blast-Ended Skrewts, or because there were now only two skrewts left, or because he was trying to prove he could do anything that Professor Grubbly-Plank could. Harry didn't know, but Hagrid had been continuing her lessons on unicorns ever since he'd returned to work. It turned out that Hagrid knew quite as much about unicorns as he did about monsters, though it was clear that he found their lack of poisonous fangs disappointing. Today he had managed to capture two unicorn foals. Unlike full-grown unicorns, they were pure gold. Parvati and Lavender went into transports of delight at the sight of them, and even Pansy Parkinson had to work hard to conceal how much she liked them.

"Easier ter spot than the adults," Hagrid told the class. "They turn silver when they're abou' two years old, an' they grow horns at aroun four. Don' go pure white till they're full grown, 'round about seven. They're a bit more trustin' when they're babies. . . don' mind boys so much. C'mon, move in a bit, yeh can pat 'em if yeh want, give 'em a few o' these sugar lumps."

The girls and some of the boys hurriedly flocked around the unicorns that seemed to love the attention. Harry smiled a tiny smile when one of them ran up to Blaise, sniffed his hand and then neighed happily. Harry had been sure, Blaise as well, that they would run away from him because they would feel what he was. They didn't seem to react that way at all. Harry figured they were used to werewolves if the rumours about the Forbidden Forest was anything to go by. At least this year Harry knew there was a pack of werewolves running around there every full moon.

"You okay. Harry?" Hagrid muttered, moving aside slightly, while most of the others swarmed around the baby unicorns.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Jus' nervous, eh?" said Hagrid.

"Bit," said Harry.

"Harry," said Hagrid, clapping a massive hand on his shoulder, so that Harry's knees buckled under its weight, "I'd've bin worried before I saw yeh take on tha Horntail, but I know now yeh can do anythin' yeh set yer mind ter. I'm not worried at all. Yeh're goin ter be fine. Got yer clue worked out, haven' yeh?"

Harry nodded, but even as he did so, an insane urge to confess that he didn't have any idea how to survive at the bottom of the lake for an hour came over him. He looked up at Hagrid – perhaps he had to go into the lake sometimes, to deal with the creatures in it? He looked after everything else on the grounds, after all.

"Yeh're goin' ter win," Hagrid growled, patting Harry's shoulder again, so that Harry actually felt himself sink a couple of inches into the soft ground. "I know it. I can feel it. Yeh're goin' ter win, Harry."

Harry just couldn't bring himself to wipe the happy, confident smile off Hagrid's face. Pretending he was interested in the young unicorns, he forced a smile in return, and moved forward to pat them with the others. He stood beside Blaise and soon enough one of the little foals came "skipping" up to them. Harry and Blaise shared a smile at that as they patted the unicorn's neck. Hermione watched them and sighed a dreamy little sigh. She then turned and noticed Daphne, Tracey and Theo watching the duo as well. Tracey looked as if Christmas had come early, Daphne looked indifferent and Theo... Theo looked a bit upset. Could it be he had feelings for Harry? Was that why he resented his family for being Death Eaters? That had to be it. Oh poor boy. He had fallen for Harry but Harry only had eyes for Blaise. Not that Harry nor Blaise seemed to be aware of it. A couple of oblivious idiots the both of them.

"So", a voice asked behind her and she jumped and turned around. Tracey had appeared beside her. "When do you think the wedding will be Granger?" Hermione blushed and Tracey laughed.

* * *

By the evening before the second task. Harry felt as though he were trapped in a nightmare. He was fully aware that even if, by some miracle, he managed to find a suitable spell, he'd have a real job mastering it overnight. How could he have let this happen? Why hadn't he got to work on the egg's clue sooner? Why had he ever let his mind wander in class – what if a teacher had once mentioned how to breathe underwater? He sat with Hermione and Blaise in the library as the sun set outside. Neville would join them later after a meeting with Moody that the older wizard had asked for. The trio sat in a chair each tearing feverishly through page after page of spells, hidden from one another by the massive piles of books on the desk in front of each of them. Harry's heart gave a huge leap every time he saw the word "water" on a page, but more often than not it was merely "Take two pints of water, half a pound of shredded mandrake leaves, and a newt…"

"There must be something in here", Blaise said. "I swear I read about breathing underwater a while back… if I only could remember what Snape told me about surviving in a potions lab after an accident."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"I want to be a Potion's Master when I am done being a professional duellist", Blaise explained. "Or at the same time. Anyway Snape once told me that you need to be good with Charms as well because you might have to enter a dangerous potions lab to save someone or to stop a dangerous potion from exploding or other things. He told me how to do it and I just… I can't remember it."

"Was this before or after the spell your mother put on you was lifted?"

"Before… and it was not a spell it was an unbreakable vow."

"What are those?"

"Not really the time Granger, we need to help Harry."

"Right. There must be something," Hermione muttered, moving a candle closer to her. Her eyes were so tired she was poring over the tiny print of Olde and Forgotten Bewitchments and Charmes with her nose about an inch from the page. "They'd never have set a task that was undoable. There's a way of doing it. There just has to be!"

She seemed to be taking the library's lack of useful information on the subject as a personal insult; it had never failed her before.

"I know what I should have done," said Harry, resting, face-down, on Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts. "I should've learned to be an Animagus like Sirius, dad and McGonagall."

"Yeah, you could've turned into a goldfish any time you wanted", Blaise teased.

"Or a frog," yawned Harry. He was exhausted.

"It takes years to become an Animagus, and then you have to register yourself and everything," said Hermione vaguely, now squinting down the index of Weird Wizarding Dilemmas and Their Solutions. "Professor McGonagall told us, remember. You've got to register yourself with the Improper Use of Magic Office. What animal you become, and your markings, so you can't abuse it."

"Hermione, I was joking," said Harry wearily. "I know I haven't got a chance of turning into a frog by tomorrow morning."

"Oh this is no use," Hermione said, snapping shut Weird Wizarding Dilemmas. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"

"I wouldn't mind," said Fred Weasley's voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"

Harry, Blaise, and Hermione looked up. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves.

"What're you two doing here?" Hermione asked.

"Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you and Snake boy."

"Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised.

"I ask the same", Blaise said dryly. "Why?"

"Dunno, she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred.

"We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George.

Blaise and Hermione stared at Harry, who felt his stomach drop. Was Professor McGonagall about to tell Ron and Hermione off? Perhaps she'd noticed how much they were helping him, when he ought to be working out how to do the task alone?

"I'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione told Harry as she got up to go with Blaise. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"

"Right," said Harry uneasily.

* * *

By eight o'clock. Madam Pince had extinguished all the lamps and came to chivvy Harry out of the library. Staggering under the weight of as many books as he could carry, Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room, pulled a table into a corner, and continued to search. There was nothing in Madcap Magic for Wacky Warlocks, nothing in A Guide to Medieval Sorcery. Not one mention of underwater exploits in An Anthology of Eighteenth-Century Charms, or in Dreadful Denizens of the Deep, or Powers You Never Knew You Had and What to Do with Them Now You've Wised Up. Crookshanks crawled into Harry's lap and curled up, purring deeply. The common room emptied slowly around Harry. People kept wishing him luck for the next morning in cheery, confident voices like Hagrid's, all of them apparently convinced that he was about to pull off another stunning performance like the one he had managed in the first task. Harry couldn't answer them, he just nodded, feeling as though there were a Snitch stuck in his throat. By ten to midnight, he was alone in the room with Crookshanks. He had searched all the remaining books and Hermione had not come back. It's over, he told himself. You can't do it. You'll just have to go down to the lake in the morning and tell the judges. He imagined himself explaining that he couldn't do the task. He pictured Bagman's look of round-eyed surprise, Karkaroffs satisfied, yellow-toothed smile. He could almost hear Fleur Delacour saying:

"I knew it, 'e is too young, 'e is only a little boy."

He saw Malfoy flashing his POTTER STINKS badge at the front of the crowd, saw Hagrid's crestfallen, disbelieving face. He sighed and leaned back in his chair and stared at the roof, which suddenly became very dark.

* * *

The mermaid in the painting in the prefects' bathroom was laughing. Harry was bobbing like a cork in bubbly water next to her rock, while she held his Firebolt over his head.

"Come and get it!" she giggled maliciously. "Come on, jump!"

"I can't," Harry panted, snatching at the Firebolt, and struggling not to sink. "Give it to me!"

But she just poked him painfully in the side with the end of the broomstick, laughing at him.

"That hurts – get off – ouch -"

"Wake up!"

"Stop poking me -"

"Wake up Harry!"

Harry opened his eyes. He was still in the was still in the Common Room, at the same table as before. He sat up, straightening his glasses, blinking in the bright daylight.

"Harry you need to hurry!" Neville said. "The second task starts in ten minutes and-"

"Ten minutes?" Harry croaked. "Ten – ten minutes?"

He looked down at his watch. Neville was right. It was twenty past nine. A large, dead weight seemed to fall through Harry's chest into his stomach.

"Hurry up Harry you are supposed to be down by the lake with the other champions", Neville said.

"It's too late, Neville", Harry said hopelessly. "I'm not doing the task, I don't know how."

"But I do!" Neville said and started searching his bag.

"You do?"

"Yeah it was in that book on herbology that I got from Moody, that was what I wanted to ask him about yesterday. But he wasn't at his office and I fell asleep waiting for him. He woke me up about half an hour ago and told me I was right… so I went and got it."

"Got what?"

"This!" Neville said and handed him a ball of what looked like slimy, greyish-green rat tails.

"What is it?"

"Gillyweed", Neville explained and grabbed his arm. "Now come on!" He dragged him out the portrait hole and headed for the lake.

* * *

The entrance hall contained a few last-minute stragglers, all leaving the Great Hall after breakfast and heading through the double oak doors to watch the second task. They stared as Harry flashed past, sending Colin and Dennis Creevey flying as he leapt down the stone steps and out onto the bright, chilly grounds. As he pounded down the lawn he saw that the seats that had encircled the dragons' enclosure in November were now ranged along the opposite bank, rising in stands that were packed to the bursting point and reflected in the lake below. The excited babble of the crowd echoed strangely across the water as Harry and Neville ran flat-out around the other side of the lake toward the judges, who were sitting at another gold-draped table at the water's edge. Cedric, Fleur, and Krum were beside the judges' table, watching Harry sprint toward them.

"I'm… here Harry panted, skidding to a halt in the mud and accidentally splattering Fleur's robes. She glared at him while – Boris, why was he there? – laughed at Harry in a friendly way. Krum smirked a little and Cedric and his friends sniggered. Why were there friends there? Fleur also had them. Then Neville, Dean and Seamus appeared behind Harry. Oh… support and maybe help to bring back what was stolen.

"Where have you been?" said a bossy, disapproving voice. "The task's about to start!"

Harry looked around. Percy Weasley was sitting at the judges' table – Mr. Crouch had failed to turn up again.

"Now, now, Percy!" said Ludo Bagman, who was looking intensely relieved to see Harry. "Let him catch his breath!"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry, but Karkaroff and Madame Maxime didn't look at all pleased to see him. It was obvious from the looks on their faces that they had thought he wasn't going to turn up. Jem sat there knitting, not looking as if she really cared about what was going on. Harry looked at the scarf and shuddered. It was four people diving into the lake and as they swam they met a lot of different horrible creatures. Harry shuddered again.

Ludo Bagman was now moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Harry was on the very end of the line, next to Krum, who was wearing swimming trunks and was holding his wand ready.

"All right. Harry?" Bagman whispered as he moved Harry a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," Harry panted, massaging his ribs.

Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said, "Sonorus!" and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands. Neville hurried forward.

"You sure about this Neville", Harry asked while Bagman spoke to the audience.

"Absolutely", Neville replied.

"For an hour?"

"Most likely."

"Most likely?"

"Well I only learned a bit about how Herbologists talk about the effects of freshwater vs saltwater but-"

"You're telling me this now!? You must be joking!"

"I just wanted to help Harry."

"It makes you a lot better than Blaise and Hermione. Where are they anyway?" He looked around.

"You seem a little tense Harry", Neville said.

"Do I?" Harry asked tensely. Neville blushed and moved aside as Bagman closed in on the champions. Moody stood beside Harry to make sure no one cheated.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle."

"Eat it", Moody told Harry and Harry hurriedly swallowed the gillyweed.

"They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then. One. . . two. . . three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Harry pulled off his shoes and socks and dove into the lake.

* * *

It was so cold he felt the skin on his legs searing as though this were fire, not icy water. His sodden robes weighed him down. Then, quite suddenly, Harry felt as though an invisible pillow had been pressed over his mouth and nose. He tried to draw breath, but it made his head spin; his lungs were empty, and he suddenly felt a piercing pain on either side of his neck. Harry clapped his hands around his throat and felt two large slits just below his ears, flapping in the cold air. He had gills! He stretched out his hands in front of him and stared at them. They looked green and ghostly under the water, and they had become webbed. He twisted around and looked at his bare feet – they had become elongated and the toes were webbed too: It looked as though he had sprouted flippers. The water didn't feel icy anymore either. On the contrary, he felt pleasantly cool and very light. Harry struck out once more, marvelling at how far and fast his flipper-like feet propelled him through the water, and noticing how clearly he could see, and how he no longer seemed to need to blink. He grinned and shot up towards the surface.

"What's the matter with him?" Seamus asked, he'd seen Harry looking awfully green before he jumped into the water.

"I don't know", Dean replied. "I can't see him."

"Oh my God", Neville said and turned his back to the lake. "I've killed Harry Potter!" Harry appeared in that moment, jumping out of the lake like a dolphin, made a vault and dove back down. To big cheers from the audience.

"Show off", Dorian smirked from his seat next to Jem. He was holding her yarn for her. She bopped him on the head.

* * *

When Harry entered the lake again he grinned widely but then something floated by him. He blinked in confusion. It was a _rat_ with fins!? What the heck!? The rat ran in the water, trying to move forward. Harry noticed the gills as well and gaped. The rat noticed him and squeaked. Then it managed to move its tail like a fish fin and disappeared amongst the sea weed. Harry felt suspicious and really wanted to follow that rat, but he did not have the time. But he was going to look into that later. He started swimming and had soon swum so far into the lake that he could no longer see the bottom. He flipped over and dived into its depths. Silence pressed upon his ears as he soared over a strange, dark, foggy landscape. He could only see ten feet around him, so that as he sped through the water new scenes seemed to loom suddenly out of the incoming darkness: forests of rippling, tangled black weed, wide plains of mud littered with dull, glimmering stones. He swam deeper and deeper, out toward the middle of the lake, his eyes wide, staring through the eerily grey-lit water around him to the shadow beyond, where the water became muddy. Small fish flickered past him like silver darts. Once or twice he thought he saw something larger moving ahead of him, but when he got nearer, he discovered it to be nothing but a large, blackened log, or a dense clump of weed. There was no sign of any of the other champions, merpeople, nor, thankfully, the giant squid. Light green weed stretched ahead of him as far as he could see, two feet deep, like a meadow of very overgrown grass. Harry was staring unblinkingly ahead of him, trying to discern shapes through the gloom and then, without warning, something grabbed hold of his ankle. Harry twisted his body around and saw a grindylow, a small, horned water demon, poking out of the weed, its long fingers clutched tightly around Harry's leg, its pointed fangs bared – Harry stuck his webbed hand quickly inside his robes and fumbled for his wand. By the time he had grasped it, two more grindylows had risen out of the weed, had seized handfuls of Harry's robes, and were attempting to drag him down.

" _Relashio_!" Harry shouted, except that no sound came out. A large bubble issued from his mouth, and his wand, instead of sending sparks at the grindylows, pelted them with what seemed to be a jet of boiling water, for where it struck them, angry red patches appeared on their green skin. Harry pulled his ankle out of the grindylows grip and swam, as fast as he could, occasionally sending more jets of hot water over his shoulder at random; every now and then he felt one of the grindylows snatch at his foot again, and he kicked out, hard; finally, he felt his foot connect with a horned skull, and looking back, saw the dazed grindylow floating away, cross-eyed, while its fellows shook their fists at Harry and sank back into the weed.

* * *

Harry slowed down a little, slipped his wand back inside his robes, and looked around, listening again. He turned full circle in the water, the silence pressing harder than ever against his eardrums. He knew he must be even deeper in the lake now, but nothing was moving but the rippling weed.

"How are you getting on?"

Harry thought he was having a heart attack. He whipped around and saw Moaning Myrtle floating hazily in front of him, gazing at him through her thick, pearly glasses.

"Myrtle!" Harry tried to shout – but once again, nothing came out of his mouth but a very large bubble. Moaning Myrtle actually giggled.

"You want to try over there!" she said, pointing. "I won't come with you. I don't like them much, they always chase me when I get too close…"

Harry gave her the thumbs-up to show his thanks and set off once more, careful to swim a bit higher over the weed to avoid any more grindylows that might be lurking there.

* * *

He swam on for what felt like at least twenty minutes. He was passing over vast expanses of black mud now, which swirled murkily as he disturbed the water. Then, at long last, he heard a snatch of haunting mersong.

"An hour long you'll have to look, and to recover what we took." Harry swam faster and soon saw a large rock emerge out of the muddy water ahead. It had paintings of merpeople on it; they were carrying spears and chasing what looked like the giant squid. Harry swam on past the rock, following the mersong.

"…your time's half gone, so tarry not Lest what you seek stays here to rot." A cluster of crude stone dwellings stained with algae loomed suddenly out of the gloom on all sides. Here and there at the dark windows, Harry saw faces, faces that bore no resemblance at all to the painting of the mermaid in the prefects' bathroom. The merpeople had greyish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, as were their broken teeth, and they wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They leered at Harry as he swam past; one or two of them emerged from their caves to watch him better, their powerful, silver fish tails beating the water, spears clutched in their hands. Harry sped on, staring around, and soon the dwellings became more numerous; there were gardens of weed around some of them, and he even saw a pet grindylow tied to a stake outside one door. Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly, pointing at his webbed hands and gills, talking behind their hands to one another. Harry sped around a corner and a very strange sight met his eyes.

A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of the houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. A choir of merpeople was singing in the middle, calling the champions toward them, and behind them rose a crude sort of statue; a gigantic merperson hewn from a boulder. Harry saw four ropes tied to the tail of the statue and followed them up. He startled when he realized that was not his Firebolt or any other things. It was people! Four people were bound tightly to the tail of the stone merperson. Blaise was tied between Hermione and Cho Chang. There was also a girl who looked no older than eight, whose clouds of silvery hair made Harry feel sure that she was Fleur Delacour's sister. All four of them appeared to be in a very deep sleep. Their heads were lolling onto their shoulders, and fine streams of bubbles kept issuing from their mouths. Harry sped toward the hostages, half expecting the merpeople to lower their spears and charge at him, but they did nothing. The ropes of weed tying the hostages to the statue were thick, slimy, and very strong. For a fleeting second he thought of the knife Sirius had bought him for Christmas – locked in his trunk in the castle a quarter of a mile away, no use to him whatsoever. He looked around. Many of the merpeople surrounding them were carrying spears. He swam swiftly toward a seven-foot-tall merman with a long green beard and a choker of shark fangs and tried to mime a request to borrow the spear. The merman laughed and shook his head.

"We do not help," he said in a harsh, croaky voice.

"Come ON!" Harry said fiercely (but only bubbles issued from his mouth), and he tried to pull the spear away from the merman, but the merman yanked it back, still shaking his head and laughing. Harry swirled around, staring about. Something sharp… anything. There were rocks littering the lake bottom. He dived and snatched up a particularly jagged one and returned to the statue. He began to hack at the ropes binding Blaise, and after several minutes' hard work, they broke apart. Blaise floated, unconscious, a few inches above the lake bottom, drifting a little in the ebb of the water. Harry looked around. There was no sign of any of the other champions. What were they playing at? Why didn't they hurry up? He turned back to Hermione, raised the jagged rock, and began to hack at her bindings too. At once, several pairs of strong grey hands seized him. Half a dozen mermen were pulling him away from Hermione, shaking their green-haired heads, and laughing.

"You take your own hostage," one of them said to him. "Leave the others…"

"No way!" said Harry furiously – but only two large bubbles came out.

"Your task is to retrieve your own friend, leave the others."

"She's my friend too!" Harry yelled, gesturing toward Hermione, an enormous silver bubble emerging soundlessly from his lips. "And I don't want them to die either!" Cho's head was on Hermione's shoulder; the small silver-haired girl was ghostly green and pale. Harry struggled to fight off the mermen, but they laughed harder than ever, holding him back. Harry looked wildly around. Where were the other champions? Would he have time to take Blaise to the surface and come back down for Hermione and the others? Would he be able to find them again? He looked down at his watch to see how much time was left – it had stopped working. But then the merpeople around him pointed excitedly over his head. Harry looked up and saw Cedric swimming toward them. There was an enormous bubble around his head, which made his features look oddly wide and stretched.

"Got lost!" he mouthed, looking panic-stricken. "Fleur and Krum're coming now!"

Feeling enormously relieved, Harry watched Cedric pull a knife out of his pocket and cut Cho free. He pulled her upward and out of sight. Harry looked around, waiting. Where were Fleur and Krum? Time was getting short, and according to the song, the hostages would be lost after an hour. The merpeople started screeching animatedly. Those holding Harry loosened their grip, staring behind them. Harry turned and saw something monstrous cutting through the water toward them: a human body in swimming trunks with the head of a shark. It was Krum. He appeared to have transfigured himself – but badly. The shark-man swam straight to Hermione and began snapping and biting at her ropes; the trouble was that Krum's new teeth were positioned very awkwardly for biting anything smaller than a dolphin, and Harry was quite sure that if Krum wasn't careful, he was going to rip Hermione in half. Darting forward. Harry hit Krum hard on the shoulder and held up the jagged stone. Krum seized it and began to cut Hermione free. Within seconds, he had done it; he grabbed Hermione around the waist, and without a backward glance, began to rise rapidly with her toward the surface. Now what? Harry thought desperately. If he could be sure that Fleur was coming. But still no sign. There was nothing to be done except… He snatched up the stone, which Krum had dropped, but the mermen now closed in around Blaise and the little girl, shaking their heads at him. Harry pulled out his wand.

"Get out of the way!"

Only bubbles flew out of his mouth, but he had the distinct impression that the mermen had understood him, because they suddenly stopped laughing. Their yellowish eyes were fixed upon Harry's wand, and they looked scared. There might be a lot more of them than there were of him, but Harry could tell, by the looks on their faces, that they knew no more magic than the giant squid did.

"You've got until three!" Harry shouted; a great stream of bubbles burst from him, but he held up three fingers to make sure they got the message. "One…" he put down a finger "two…" he put down a second one and… They scattered. Harry darted forward and began to hack at the ropes binding the small girl to the statue, and at last she was free. He seized the little girl around the waist, grabbed the neck of Blaise's robes, and kicked off from the bottom. Blaise rose much faster than he did since he was dragging the girl behind. Then he noticed Blaise blink his eyes open. Blaise held his breath and looked down at him. Harry gestured for him to go up and he did. As soon as Blaise was over the surface someone grabbed his shoulder and he was hoisted onto a platform. He coughed up some water and felt a blanket being thrown over him.

"Blaise!" a voice shouted and he felt arms around him. Why was Granger hugging him? "Have you seen Harry?"

"Yeah he was right behind me with a little girl", Blaise replied.

"Gabrielle!?" Fleur Delacour exclaimed and came towards them. "'e 'as 'er?"

"Yes", Blaise said and looked out over the water. "But where is he?"

"Harry", Hermione called. Underneath the surface Harry could no longer use his webbed hands to propel himself forward; he worked his flippers furiously, Fleur's sister was like a potato-filled sack dragging him back down. He fixed his eyes skyward, though he knew he must still be very deep, the water above him was so dark. Merpeople were rising with him. He could see them swirling around him with ease, watching him struggle through the water. Would they pull him back down to the depths when the time was up? Did they perhaps eat humans? Harry's legs were seizing up with the effort to keep swimming; his shoulders were aching horribly with the effort of dragging the girl. He was drawing breath with extreme difficulty. He could feel pain on the sides of his neck again. He was becoming very aware of how wet the water was in his mouth, yet the darkness was definitely thinning now. He could see daylight above him. He kicked hard with his flippers and discovered that they were nothing more than feet. Water was flooding through his mouth into his lungs. He was starting to feel dizzy, but he knew light and air were only ten feet above him. He had to get there… he had to… Suddenly there was a splash above him and lots of bubbles. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Blaise and Hermione looked at the water along with Fleur. They could see something far below them, struggling to get up. Then they saw this someone stop their struggle.

"Shit shake a leg Longbottom!" Blaise said, threw off his blanket and robe so he was only wearing his shirt and pants and dove into the water.

"Yes of course!" Neville said and followed him. Blaise did not care if this was counted as cheating. All he wanted was to save Harry from drowning. He opened his eyes after they broke the surface and saw him struggle below. Neville joined him and the two swam down and grabbed Harry's arms. The merpeople pointed spears at them. Blaise made his eyes and teeth transform and they backed away. Neville stared at him but Blaise didn't care. All he cared about was saving Harry. He nodded at Neville and the two of them swam upwards, dragging Harry with them. Harry kicked his legs so hard and fast it felt as though his muscles were screaming in protest; his very brain felt waterlogged, he couldn't breathe, he needed oxygen, he had to keep going, he could not stop… even with the help of someone he couldn't stop. And then he felt his head break the surface of the lake; wonderful, cold, clear air was making his wet face sting; he gulped it down, feeling as though he had never breathed properly before, and, panting, pulled the little girl up with him. All around him, wild, green-haired heads were emerging out of the water with him, but they were smiling at him. Him and two other people. Harry stared. Blaise and Neville were there with him.

The crowd in the stands was making a great deal of noise; shouting and screaming, they all seemed to be on their feet; Harry had the impression they thought that the little girl might be dead, but they were wrong. She had opened her eyes; the girl looked scared and confused. Then he noticed Blaise smiling at him.

"A little bit cold isn't it?" He asked and then nodded at Fleur's sister. "What did you bring her for?"

"Fleur didn't turn up, I couldn't leave her," Harry panted.

"Harry, you idiot" said Blaise almost fondly. "You didn't take that song thing seriously, did you? McGonagall was not going to leave us down there."

"The song said-"

"It was only to make sure you got back inside the time limit" said Blaise.

Harry felt both stupid and annoyed. It was all very well for Blaise; he'd been asleep, he hadn't felt how eerie it was down in the lake, surrounded by spear-carrying merpeople who'd looked more than capable of murder.

"C'mon," Harry said shortly to Neville an Blaise. "Help me with her, I don't think she can swim very well."

They pulled Fleur's sister through the water, back toward the bank where the judges stood watching, twenty merpeople accompanying them like a guard of honour, singing their horrible screechy songs. Harry could see Madam Pomfrey fussing over Hermione, Krum, Cedric, and Cho, all of whom were wrapped in thick blankets. He also saw her glaring out at them or more particularly Blaise and Neville. Blaise obviously didn't care, but Neville looked a little green. Dumbledore and Ludo Bagman stood beaming at Harry and Blaise from the bank as they swam nearer, but Percy, who looked very white and somehow much younger than usual, came splashing out to meet them. Meanwhile Madame Maxime was trying to restrain Fleur Delacour, who was quite hysterical, fighting tooth and nail to return to the water.

"Gabrielle! Gabrielle! Is she alive? Is she 'urt?"

"She's fine!" Harry tried to tell her, but he was so exhausted he could hardly talk, let alone shout. Dorian appeared and dragged Blaise out of the water, almost nervously. Dumbledore and Bagman were pulling Harry upright; Fleur had broken free of Madame Maxime and was hugging her sister.

"It was ze grindylows…", she said. "Zey attacked me… oh Gabrielle, I thought… I thought…"

"Come here, you," said Madam Pomfrey. She seized Harry and pulled him over to Hermione and the others, wrapped him so tightly in a blanket that he felt as though he were in a straitjacket, and forced a measure of very hot potion down his throat. Steam gushed out of his ears. She soon returned to Neville and Blaise, doing the same to them.

"Harry, well done!" Hermione cried. "You did it, you found out how all by yourself!"

"Well -" said Harry. He would have told her about Neville, but he had just noticed Karkaroff watching him. He was the only judge who had not left the table; the only judge not showing signs of pleasure and relief that Harry, Blaise, Neville and Fleur's sister had got back safely. "Yeah, that's right," said Harry, raising his voice slightly so that Karkaroff could hear him.

"You haff a water beetle in your hair, Herm-own-ninny," said Krum with a small smile. Hermione brushed away the beetle impatiently and said:

"You're well outside the time limit, though, Harry… Did it take you ages to find us?"

"No… I found you okay… "

Harry's feeling of stupidity was growing. Now he was out of the water, it seemed perfectly clear that Dumbledore's safety precautions wouldn't have permitted the death of a hostage just because their champion hadn't turned up. Why hadn't he just grabbed Blaise and gone? He would have been first back. Cedric and Krum hadn't wasted time worrying about anyone else; they hadn't taken the mersong seriously.

"Harry stayed back to help", Krum told Hermione and she stared between them. "He helped me, help you. He vanted to make sure everyone vas safe. Good man." He patted Harry on the back and Harry nearly fell over. Sometimes he forgot how strong Krum could be. Boris was there as well and laughed.

"Wait you thought they'd leave us down there", Hermione asked, then giggled. "Oh Harry." Harry blushed and his friends sniggered.

"Well he was very noble I'll give him that", Blaise teased. "And very Gryffindor."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neville asked and Blaise smiled wickedly.

"Oh you know, throwing yourself head first into danger because you _want_ to", he said. "Not thinking things through first. I mean come on Longbottom I told you to jump in with me and you _followed_. Without hesitation. Sometimes I wonder if you Gryffindors, Granger excluded, have anything in here." He knocked on Harry's forehead and then poked Neville's. "It's just air in there right?"

"Why you", Neville said and smacked him on the arm. Blaise just laughed and Harry grinned when Seamus, Dean and Hermione joined into help Neville swat at Blaise and trying to make him take what he said back. Harry chuckled. He knew Blaise didn't mean it. Harry looked around. Dumbledore was crouching at the water's edge, deep in conversation with what seemed to be the chief merperson, a particularly wild and ferocious-looking female. He was making the same sort of screechy noises that the merpeople made when they were above water; clearly, Dumbledore could speak Mermish. Finally he straightened up, turned to his fellow judges, and said:

"A conference before we give the marks, I think."

The judges went into a huddle. Madam Pomfrey had gone to fetch Fleur and her sister. Fleur had many cuts on her face and arms and her robes were torn, but she didn't seem to care, nor would she allow Madam Pomfrey to clean them.

"Look after Gabrielle," she told her, and then she turned to Harry. "You saved 'er," she said breathlessly. "Even though she was not your 'ostage."

"Yeah," said Harry, who was now heartily wishing he'd left all three girls tied to the statue.

Fleur bent down, kissed Harry twice on each cheek, he felt his face burn and wouldn't have been surprised if steam was coming out of his ears again.

Then Fleur turned to Blaise and Neville.

"And you too-you 'elped", she said.

"Yeah", Neville said and blushed. "A-a little bit."

Fleur swooped down on him too and kissed him. Neville nearly fainted then and there. Fleur then kissed Blaise who looked completely shocked. Then, Ludo Bagman's magically magnified voice boomed out beside them, making them all jump, and causing the crowd in the stands to go very quiet:

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have reached our decision. Merchieftainess Murcus has told us exactly what happened at the bottom of the lake, and we have therefore decided to award marks out of fifty for each of the champions, as follows:

Fleur Delacour, though she demonstrated excellent use of the Bubble-Head Charm, was attacked by grindylows as she approached her goal, and failed to retrieve her hostage. We award her twenty-five points. "

Applause from the stands.

"I deserved zero," said Fleur throatily, shaking her magnificent head.

"Cedric Diggory, who also used the Bubble-Head Charm, was first to return with his hostage, though he returned one minute outside the time limit of an hour." Enormous cheers from the Hufflepuffs in the crowd; Harry saw Cho give Cedric a glowing look. "We therefore award him forty-seven points."

Harry's heart sank. If Cedric had been outside the time limit, he most certainly had been.

"Viktor Krum used an incomplete form of Transfiguration, which was nevertheless effective, and was second to return with his hostage. We award him forty points."

Karkaroff clapped particularly hard, looking very superior.

"Harry Potter used gillyweed to great effect," Bagman continued. "He returned last, and well outside the time limit of an hour. However, the Merchieftainess informs us that Mr. Potter was first to reach the hostages, and that the delay in his return was due to his determination to return all hostages to safety, not merely his own."

Blaise and Hermione both gave Harry half-exasperated, half-commiserating looks.

"Most of the judges," and here, Bagman gave Karkaroff a very nasty look, "feel that this shows moral fibre and merits full marks. However… Mr. Potter's score is forty-five points."

Harry's stomach leapt – he was now tying for first place with Cedric. Blaise and Hermione, caught by surprise, stared at Harry, then laughed and started applauding hard with the rest of the crowd.

"There you go. Harry!" Neville shouted over the noise. "You weren't being thick after all – you were showing moral fibre!"

Fleur was clapping very hard too and Krum grinned a little at him, clapping his hands politely.

"The third and final task will take place at dusk on the twenty-fourth of June," continued Bagman. "The champions will be notified of what is coming precisely one month beforehand. Thank you all for your support of the champions."

It was over. Harry thought dazedly, as Madam Pomfrey began herding the champions and hostages back to the castle to get into dry clothes. It was over, he had got through, he didn't have to worry about anything now until June the twenty-fourth. Next time he was in Hogsmeade, Harry decided as he walked back up the stone steps into the castle, he was going to buy Neville all the books on Herbology that he could find. He deserved it.

* * *

 **TBC**


	53. Jay and a Match

Part 53

"Seriously this is becoming a tradition by now", Neville mumbled the next morning when the doors of the Great Hall slammed open to reveal a young man with dark hair and stormy eyes that seemed to shift in many different colours. He was dressed… oddly Neville thought. He was barefoot, had tight black pants and a white shirt with puffy sleeves and where the front was mostly open.

"He looks like a pirate", Hermione giggled.

"Or a musketeer but without the hat and cloak", Dean agreed. Neville had no idea what a pyrate and a musskattear was, he'd ask them later, but he guessed he would agree with them. He might not know what the man looked like but he could clearly see what he was. He was furious. He was so angry that the air around him crackled with magic.

"I didn't know Jay was a wizard", Harry said. "Though it would explain a lot." Neville had no idea who this Jay was, but Professor Taylor-Lupin seemed to. He got up, pale in the face and for once Dorian was not grinning like a loon. He too looked a bit pale, no scratch that, very pale. Jem sighed and got up as well. Was Neville imagining things or did she look a little sick. The man, Jay, stormed towards the three people coming towards him. His multi-coloured eyes danced in fury and it made Neville really want to hide. The man, Jay, met the other three near the middle of the Hall. He opened his mouth to say something, but Jem held her hand up and pointed at the door. With a growl Jay turned around and started heading for the door. He did not get that far though.

"Excuse me", Dumbledore said, he'd just gotten up. "Who exactly are you?" Jay turned around slowly and narrowed his eyes at Dumbledore.

"My name is Jay", he said. "But you may call me *#¤%/)=()(." Everyone in the room blinked.

"Uh what did you just say?" Dumbledore asked confused. Jay just smirked and turned on his heel and headed for the door.

"Excuse me Mister", McGonagall said. "Is there something we can do to help?"

"You have done enough", Jay said and then looked at the Slytherin table. "You. Here. Now." All eyes went to the table and with a sigh Blaise Zabini got up and headed for the man. As soon as he got there Jay put a hand to the back of his neck and herded him out of the door. Neville and the others turned to Harry as the chatter started up at once. Harry also looked at the door and then noticed everyone looking at him.

"What?" he asked.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked. "Professor Taylor-Lupin seems to know him."

"As does Dorian", Neville said. "And Headmistress Jem. Do you know him?"

"Yes his name is Jay and he is a ringmaster."

"So he is the master of rings?" Neville asked. "Like he makes rings for people?"

"No it's the… uh… Hermione."

"A ringmaster or ringmistress, or sometimes a ringleader, is an important performer in the circus. The ringmaster introduces the circus acts to the audience", Hermione explained. "A ringmaster introduces the various acts in a circus show and guides the audience through the experience, directing their attention to the various areas of the circus arena and helping to link the acts together while equipment is brought into and removed from the circus ring. A ringmaster may interact with some acts, especially the clown acts, to make the various acts part of a seamless circus performance. Ringmasters have become an integral part of the many circus shows and sometimes will be involved in elements of some of the acts' performances."

"What's a sirkus?" Neville, Parvati and Ron asked.

"Oh dear…" Hermione said and tried to explain it… with some help from Dean and Seamus. Harry was busy watching the door where the werewolves had disappeared.

* * *

"Will _somebody_ explain what _this_ is?" Jay asked and held up a letter with the Hogwarts coat of arms on it. Remus snatched it and read it aloud.

 _To whom it may concern at the Circus of the Fullmoon,_

 _I write to inform you that the boy currently living under your roof is safe._

 _With fond regards_

 _Albus Dumbledore_

 _Headmaster of Hogwarts School Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"I am going to kill him", Remus growled and balled the parchment up.

"He didn't ask us for permission either!" Dorian ranted. "McGonagall asked us and we only agreed if we could be there when Blaise drank the draught and when he was submerged."

"Submerged into _what_!?" Jay yelled.

"I was part of the Second Task", Blaise explained and Jay turned to him. "Basically Harry was going to have a dear friend taken from him so they chose me since Hermione was already going to be Viktor's dear thing. They gave us a draught to drink so that we would sleep through it until we reached the surface."

"And you did not think of informing Jemima of this?" Jay growled.

"No", Remus answered honestly. "We did not. We asked Jem."

"I agreed to it too", Jem said. "So calm down dear." She patted Jay's arm. Jay swatted her hand away and turned to Blaise.

"Are you alright Blaise", he asked, worry written all over his face.

"Yeah", Blaise said. "Everything's fine."

"That rotten dragon murderer didn't harm you?"

"No."

"No poisoning or allergic reactions?"

"No Jay I swear." Then he was pulled into a tight hug.

"Good, I got worried when all I got was that note. First the dragon massacre and now this? What is Dumbledore playing at… Remus!"

"Yes sir", Remus said.

"Jemima has orders for you and Dorian. Keep an eye on that old fart. If he even breathes at any pup in the wrong way, deal with him."

"Deal with him how?" Dorian asked.

"Permanently."

"Now, now", Jem said. "Isn't that a bit-"

"He could have drowned a pup and no one would have suspected it!" Jay yelled. "Did anyone think of what might have gotten wrong? I take it that black, greasy bat in the dungeons was responsible for brewing the draught? A man that _hates_ Remy here? He could have easily made it look like an accident and one pup would be dead. Or Dumbledore could have made sure that Blaise was left down there long enough to wake up and drown. Who knows what he must have told the merpeople to allow them to keep the children down there! For the Goddess' sake have you all lost your minds!? Remus, Dorian you should have never allowed this! What of the risks!?"

"I was fine", Blaise objected. "I knew Harry would come through. He always does."

"But what if Dumbledore made sure he wasn't this time?"

"Then da-Remus and Dorian would have made sure the whole world knew about it", Blaise said and wrapped his arms around Jay. "I'm fine Jay." Jay grumbled something and hugged him close. Jem, Remus and Dorian relaxed.

"Does Jemima order something else?" Dorian asked.

"Yes… be careful", Jay replied. "The moon is dark this summer."

"That doesn't sound good."

"No it _really_ doesn't."

* * *

Blaise returned to the Great Hall with Remus, Dorian and Double J. Jem dragging Jay by the hand. She kept going on about how he was a guest and should at least eat something before he left again. Blaise sat down between Adrian and Theo. Adrian nudged him.

"You okay?" Adrian asked worriedly.

"Yeah", Blaise replied.

"Who was that?" Theo asked. Then there was a loud _squeal_ and all heads turned to the Head Table where Madame Maxime had enveloped Jay in a big hug. Picking the shorter man off the floor in one swift motion. Blaise noticed Hagrid looking slightly jealous. Blaise snorted and turned back to his food.

"Oh it's just Jay", he said and Adrian turned to look at him. "He is uh… in charge of the place where I am staying."

"What?" Malfoy asked. "You are not staying at your estate?"

"Disowned Malfoy", Blaise said and looked proud about it. "I can't enter that place until my mum is dead and gone. So instead I stay at the place Jay is in charge of."

"Does everyone there have the same _problem_ as you", Malfoy spat.

"Why don't you go and see", Blaise said calmly and turned to Adrian again. "Jay is a little protective over his charges. Apparently the old Goat just wrote him a note that said I was unharmed. Jay had no idea what it was about until he got here and could ask Professor Taylor-Lupin about it."

"Why him?" Adrian asked.

"They are neighbours", Blaise lied smoothly. Well it wasn't a complete lie. Jay did live in a tent a few paces away from his da-Remus and Dorian's. "He wanted a truthful accord of what happened during the second task."

"Speaking of", Tracey giggled. "What was it like being down there?"

"It was very uneventful for me", Blaise told her truthfully. "We got called to McGonagall's office where she told us we were to be part of the second task. Dumbledore then gave us a draught to drink before he put a spell on us to make us fall asleep. We would be asleep until we broke the surface. So I have no idea what actually happened underwater because I was asleep. Rather dull affair actually." Tracey giggled again.

"Did you see any good-looking mermen?" she teased and Blaise gave her a look. "What not all of them can look _that_ horrid!"

"Believe you me… they do."

"Ouch well guess we now know there are uglier people than Crabbe, Goyle and Bullstrode." She spoke loudly enough for said trio to hear and they glared at her.

"Now now darling", Daphne said. "It is not nice to slander people like that."

"But Daph!"

"Vincent, Gregory and Millicent are not as horrid as those creatures", said trio smirked at that. "Parkinson on the other hand." The entire table, even some of Malfoy's cronies laughed at that and Pansy looked ready to explode. It had served her right though because when Tracey had made fun of the three "ogres of Slytherin" Pansy Parkinson had laughed and pointed at them. So Daphne decided to put her in her place. If Blaise wasn't mistaken he noticed Malfoy trying to hide a grin into his cup. He shrugged.

"At least _I_ am not dating the enemy", Parkinson spat and everyone looked at her in confusion.

"What are you on about now Pansy", Malfoy asked.

"Hello!" she said and pointed at Blaise. "He's dating Harry Potter!" The table was completely quiet then all eyes turned on Blaise. Blaise had to fight the blush slowly creeping up his face and he was for once glad his skin was so dark it was barely noticeable.

"I am not dating Harry", he said.

"Oh but you are his treasure for the second task", Pansy spat. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"And that brought you to the conclusion that we are dating?"

"Yes! Diggory had to save Chang who he is obviously dating. Krum saved that mudblood Granger who he is smitten with. And Potter saved _you_."

"Did you forget that Fleur's treasure was her sister?" Astoria Greengrass asked. "Or are you insinuating that the Delacour-sisters are say… intimate?"

"Of course not", Pansy exclaimed horrified.

"Blaise and Potter are just friends", Astoria said. "Potter isn't dating anyone and Granger was already at the bottom of the lake. So Dumbledore had to find someone else to send down there."

"Why not any of his lion buddies?" Malfoy asked suspiciously.

"Um because Dumbledore would not have to deal with angry parents?" Astoria said and _everyone_ at the table stared at her. As well as some Ravenclaws that could hear her. "I mean seriously. He must have sent out notices to the parents of the people tied up at the bottom of the lake, in case something happened. He probably already had to deal with the Grangers, Changs and Delacours and got tired of it. So he chose Blaise who has been disowned and doesn't have a guardian. If anything happened to Blaise Dumbledore wouldn't have to tell anyone. My guess is that McGonagall told him he had to send out notices to tell the parents everyone was safe and stayed to make sure he did. She probably didn't read them, otherwise Jay was it?" Blaise nodded. "Would not have gotten such a notice. Dumbledore chose Blaise because no parent would miss him if something went wrong. I mean imagine Alice Longbottom coming storming back in here if something happened to her son? Remember what happened when Moody showed the Gryffindors the Unforgivables?" Everyone shuddered. "Potter is not friendly with Weasley anymore so who else should they choose?"

"The most practical choice _would_ be the unwanted son", Blaise said and nodded. "Good thinking Astoria."

"Thank you", she said cheerfully. "I mean come on, we _all_ know that Dumbledore is a manipulative asshat. He just never shows it to anyone else but the Slytherins because we are evil and no one would believe us anyway. We all know Snape openly favours us but that is because everyone else openly hates us."

"Not everyone", Daphne corrected her sister. The Slytherins all turned their head and looked at their DADA teacher. Blaise smile at the sight of Jem lecturing Remus on something and the man holding up his hands while she wagged her finger at him. Jay sat beside Jem, laughing happily and Dorian sat on the table in front of Remus sniggering. His family. A messed up, weird, loving family. He was not unwanted. He knew as much. But the rest of the school could keep thinking that if they wanted. He didn't care.

"Yeah best decision you ever made Zabini", a seventh year said and everyone turned to him. "Keeping the wolf was a wise decision."

"Thanks", Blaise said dryly.

"I must say it was very dashing of you", a fifth-year girl giggled. "Standing up and declaring that you wanted him to stay when everyone else had already decided we were the bad guys that would not make it so."

"Like I said, I want to be the best and so far Taylor-Lupin is the best we've had."

"I'll say", a sixth year snorted. "Remember Quirrell?"

"Quirrell", Adrian asked. "What about _Lockhart_?"

"Well he knew stuff", Daphne said with a shrug.

"WHAT!?" the rest of the table exclaimed. The loud sound caught the attention of the whole hall. Daphne did not seem to mind. She just smiled pleasantly.

"Yes", she said. "I learned how not to dress, talk and do my makeup. I mean honestly everyone knew he wore a wig and he hid it badly." The Slytherins roared with laughter. The rest of the hall looked a bit nervous about the happy mood at the Snake table. What were they plotting now? Harry was a bit calmed when he noticed his "Snake Friends" laughing as well, merrily. It probably wasn't an evil plot to take over the world. Was it? Well even if it was he knew who he would ask to be his spy. He looked at Blaise's back and smiled softly. Blaise truly was one of his best friends. Then why did Harry feel like he had a heavy stone in his stomach when Adrian Pucey put an arm around Blaise's shoulders like that? Why did he feel so enraged whenever Theo or Tracey grabbed Blaise by the arm or the hand and dragged him off? Why did he feel the need to rip off Boris' head when the burly Bulgarian wrapped his arms around Blaise from behind like now and made Blaise and everyone else laugh with something he said? Why did it make him so… disappointed when Blaise smiled at any of them and not him? Why was all this so confusing? He jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up. Blaise grinned at that. How did he get over here so quickly?

"Viktor and Boris asked if you wanted to join us for a game of Quidditch", Blaise said.

"Is everyone going to play?" Harry asked, thinking of what happened the last time.

"No Viktor wants a match but Malfoy refuses to play in mixed teams so I decided to ask you instead and Viktor looked extremely happy at that notion. So, wanna play?"

"Sure!" Harry grinned.

"We're down two Beaters if _anyone_ is int-"

"Meet you at the pitch!" the Weasley Twins shouted before they disappeared out the door.

"As it happens we are also lacking a few cha-"

"I call Blaise for my team!" Katie said as she ran out, dragging Alicia and Angelina with her.

"No fair!" both girls said. Blaise grinned at Harry and turned to go and ask madame Hooch if he could borrow a school broom. Harry blinked. Blaise didn't have a broom! He grinned, he knew what to give him for his birthday!

* * *

Down at the pitch they decided to let the seekers chose the teams so Harry found himself standing opposite Viktor. Viktor winked at him. There were a bunch of people there to watch.

"Let's start with chasers yes?" Viktor said.

"Sure", Harry said. "You can go first."

"Really?"

"Uh huh."

"Fine then I choose Blaise." Viktor grinned and Blaise walked over to him. Harry bit his lip to keep from cursing.

"Then I pick Pucey", Harry said and the crowd gasped. Harry chose a Slytherin? Harry blushed a little but Pucey chuckled and walked to stand beside him.

"Splitting up a good duo", Viktor said. "Clever. Then uh… I am sorry what is your name?" he turned to Angelina.

"Angelina", she replied.

"Want to play for my team?"

"Of course", she grinned and smirked at Katie. Harry had to stifle a snigger. They continued to pick. The teams became as such:

Viktor's team:

Chasers: Blaise, Angelina and Roger Davies (R)  
Beaters: Fred and Boris  
Seeker: Viktor  
Keeper: Cormac McLaggen

Harry's team:  
Chasers: Alicia, Katie & Adrian  
Beaters: George Weasley & Anthony Ricket (H)  
Seeker: Harry  
Keeper: Camille Martin (B)

"A Slytherin on each team", George told Harry. "This really is a mix. We even got that cute French girl playing for us." He winked at said auburn haired girl. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to talk strategy with Anthony Ricket from Hufflepuff and the other chasers. George and Harry looked over at the other team. They were huddled together, strategizing as well. Madam Hooch had heard about their plans and had come to judge the game. The stands were full with students from all schools. Harry noticed a lack of Slytherin green though. Would they not even cheer for their two House Mates? He guessed this was Malfoy's doing.

"Go Roger!" he heard a voice call and looked to the stands and noticed Tracey wave a green and blue flag around. He followed her gaze to Roger Davies and saw him wave at her with a big smile on his face. Harry walked over to Adrian.

"Hey Adrian?" he asked.

"What's up Potter?" Adrian asked without any malice in his voice. Which surprised Harry because he was sure Adrian Pucey, like most Slytherins, hated him.

"What's the deal with Roger and Tracey?" Harry asked and nodded at them.

"They're siblings", Adrian laughed and got onto his broom. Harry stared at him and Adrian laughed again before getting into the air. The two teams got into the air and made little laps around the arena to show off their skills. Well in Harry and Viktor's case that is.

"Show-offs!" Boris called at the two of them. Madam Hooch called the teams towards her.

"I want a clean and honest game", she said. "And I want one of you to not look identical." All eyes turned to Fred and George. "For this game we need to be able to see who is who." Blaise smirked evilly and pulled out his wand. He said a spell Harry had never heard of and all of a sudden Fred's whole body turned greyscale. Fred grinned and looked at himself. Everyone else stared at Blaise. He just shrugged.

"Flitwick taught me that", he said.

"Good", Madam Hooch said. "Fred is the grey one then. Okay on my signal…" she blew the whistle and the game was on. Harry gaped when he at once noticed how well Blaise, Angelina ad Roger worked together. As soon as the Quaffle was in the air Roger stole it from Katie. Then he took off towards the rings. Blaise and Angelina followed him… but not in a way Harry had ever seen before. While Roger flew in a straight line Blaise and Angelina flew in corkscrew motions around him. Which made it very hard for the other chasers to get close. Fred and Boris flew on either side of this strange formatting, beating away any bludger that came their way. Roger threw the quaffle but Camille caught it with a bored look on her face. She threw it to her own team and the game was on in earnest.

Harry and Krum hung above the stadium, one eye each on the game and the other looking for the snitch. It did not take long for Viktor's team to score. It seemed Angelina, Roger and Blaise had no problem working together. They worked as a well-oiled machinery. Harry had no idea what that meant but his mum said it all the time when talking about his dad and Sirius. He noticed however that Katie and Alicia worked perfectly well, but they had a hard time letting in Adrian and he was free so many times but they missed it.

"Those tvo on your team", Viktor said. "They vork with Angelica yes?"

"Angelina", Harry corrected. "Yeah, the three of them are the best chasers I know."

"It shovs", Viktor said without sounding condescending. "They forget she is not on their team and they forget Adrian."

"Well at least he is being a good sport about it", Harry said, which was true. Adrian just shrugged when he was overlooked and continued to chase after Blaise and Roger. It was a close game… at first. Then Viktor's chasers really showed what they were made of and Fred and Boris managed to knock Anthony Ricket and Alicia out of the game. In return George by mistake and it was an honest one, managed to knock out Cormac because Cormac had decided to play chaser too for a while… which did not work so both teams were down a few players.

Blaise, Angelina and Roger used this to their advantage. Angelina would handle Katie because she knew all her tricks and Roger and Blaise would handle Pucey. Which always left one of them free to score against Camille. She was an amazing keeper but Harry noticed that she was starting to tire because of the constant bombardment with quaffles thrown at her. The game was at the moment:

Viktor's team: 170

Harry's team: 90

Harry knew their only hope was if he caught the snitch. So he dropped the game to search with both eyes. That's when he saw it. The golden snitch was floating above the grass in the centre of the pitch. Harry dove as did Viktor. Both of them were closing in on the Snitch. Harry reached out for the snitch and was about to catch it when a bludger came out from nowhere and hit his chest. It made him slow down since he lost his breath and Viktor could overtake him. Harry noticed Fred grin at him. He made a rude hand gesture and followed Viktor while Fred laughed. Harry noticed Viktor reach his hand out. But then the snitch changed direction and shot straight upwards, as did Harry and Viktor. Now Harry was the closest to it. Then the snitch dove again, with Harry just behind it. But the snitch wasn't settled at that, it shot straight up again. It surprised Harry so much he nearly barrelled into the ground. Viktor pulled his broom up so fast he made a backwards vault and the end of his broom hit the bludger sent at him by George. Harry gaped and Viktor winked at him. Now where was the snitch?! Viktor smirked and shot upwards. The head of his broom had hit the snitch and now it was swaying back and forth to gain its bearings. Harry shot after them. He flew above Viktor's head and when Harry got even closer he yelled:

"This is mine Viktor!"

"Not this time Harry, you may vin tournament but quidditch is my life", Viktor said and let go of his broom so he was dangling upside down. Harry gaped at him and then Viktor closed his fist around the snitch. Viktor straightened back onto his broom and cheered loudly before being tackled by his teammates. Harry landed nearby them. George patted his back.

"It was close though", he told Harry. "They won 320 to 150."

"What? Adrian and Katie caught up?"

"Yeah I knocked Angelina and Roger out of the game… nearly took Katie with them too. I was getting a little… frustrated?" Harry laughed and walked over to congratulate the other team. Madam Hooch complimented them all for a game well played and a good initiative. When they headed for the showers Harry heard Fred call behind him:

"Hey Zabini get this stuff off of me!" There was a pink poof cloud and Fred was completely pink. Harry laughed with all the other boys and Blaise smiled innocently.

"Oh my mistake it was Remus who taught me", he said.

"Okay pipsqueak you asked for it!" Fred said and dove at Blaise who laughed and ran, the Weasley twins hot on his heel. They'd never catch him. Harry knew that. Blaise had the stamina of a werewolf. The twins did not. He would however advice Blaise to watch his food from now on… come to think of it... That was a good advice for anyone when the Weasley twins were around. He had not to worry though. Because when Blaise rounded the corner a hand shot out and pulled him behind a few boxes. The twins dashed by and Blaise looked up at his rescuer.

"Thanks Adrian", he said and grinned.

"You're welcome", Adrian said and grinned nervously. "And thanks for inviting me today… it was fun."

"Yeah I think so too. Maybe next time we can play for the same team?"

"I'd like that", Adrian said and smiled. Blaise noticed something. Adrian was nervous. He was shifting from one foot to the other and kept biting his lip.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Would you go with me to Hogsmeade?" Adrian blurted out and Blaise blinked.

"What?" he asked.

"Would you come with me and my friends for the next Hogsmeade trip?" Adrian asked again and ran a hand through his hair nervously. "I promise there are no ulterior motives."

"Um… yeah… yeah sure it could be fun." Blaise shrugged. Adrian grinned.

"Great I'll meet you at the gate at nine!" he ran off. Blaise blinked in confusion, why did that little confirmation make Adrian's face split into a grin that size?

* * *

 **TBC So sorry for the long wait, these past few weeks have been CRAZY.**


	54. The Hog's Head

Part 54

As they entered March the weather became drier, but cruel winds skinned their hands and faces every time they went out onto the grounds. There were delays in the post because the owls kept being blown off course. His dad had sent him an owl as to where to meat him and Sirius. Harry had decided that now would be a good time to ask them about Snape and why they didn't inform him of his past as a Death Eater. He also wanted to yell at them and Remus if he was there, for having Peter stalk him in a bubble! He had handled the Horntail just fine without a sitter! All this he was going to demand answers. But if he was honest he would just be happy to see his dad and Sirius again. So he therefore approached the final lesson of the afternoon – double Potions – feeling considerably more cheerful than he usually did when descending the steps to the dungeons. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in a huddle outside the classroom door with Pansy Parkinson's gang of Slytherin girls. Blaise, Theo, Daphne and Tracey stood close by looking annoyed beyond belief. Well Theo and Tracey did. Blaise and Daphne just looked bored. All of them were looking at something Harry couldn't see and sniggering heartily. Pansy's pug-like face peered excitedly around Goyle's broad back as Harry, Neville and Hermione approached.

"There they are, there they are!" she giggled, and the knot of Slytherins broke apart. Harry saw that Pansy had a magazine in her hands – Witch Weekly. The moving picture on the front showed a curly-haired witch who was smiling toothily and pointing at a large sponge cake with her wand.

"You might find something to interest you in there, Granger!" Pansy said loudly, and she threw the magazine at Hermione, who caught it, looking startled. At that moment, the dungeon door opened, and Snape beckoned them all inside. To everyone's surprise Daphne hooked her arm to Hermione's and dragged her and Tracey to a table. Blaise and Theo shrugged and sat down together. Harry looked at Neville, Neville shrugged and sat down with Lily Moon and Lavender. Harry hurriedly sat with Blaise and Theo. Once Snape had turned his back on them to write up the ingredients of today's potion on the blackboard, Hermione hastily rifled through the magazine under the desk. At last, in the centre pages, Hermione found what they were looking for. A colour photograph of Harry headed a short piece entitled:

 ** _Harry Potter's Secret Heartache A boy like no other, perhaps – yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, writes Rita Skeeter._**

 ** _Fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal struggles. Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, has already invited her to visit him in Bulgaria over the summer holidays, and insists that he has "never felt this way about any other girl." ¨_**

 ** _However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest. "She's really ugly", says Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, "but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy. I think that's how she's doing it."_**

 ** _Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potters well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate._**

Hermione stopped looking astonished and snorted with laughter.

"If that's the best Rita can do, she's losing her touch," said Hermione, still giggling, as she threw Witch Weekly onto the empty chair beside her. "What a pile of old rubbish."

She looked over at Pansy and her group, who were all watching her and Harry closely across the room to see if they had been upset by the article. Hermione gave them a sarcastic smile and a wave, and she, Daphne and Tracey started unpacking the ingredients they would need for their Wit-Sharpening Potion.

"There's something funny, though," said Hermione ten minutes later, holding her pestle suspended over a bowl of scarab beetles. "How could Rita Skeeter have known…"

"Known what?" Tracey asked curiously. "About Krum asking you to Bulgaria? I mean you obviously haven't played with love potions. Any idiot would know that."

"Tell that to Pansy", Daphne remarked.

"You're right Tracey", Hermione said. "How did she know Viktor asked me to visit him over the summer?" Hermione blushed scarlet as she said this.

"What?" said Ron, dropping his pestle with a loud clunk on the table in front of them, obviously listening.

"He asked me right after he'd pulled me out of the lake." Hermione muttered. "After he'd got rid of his shark's head. Madam Pomfrey gave us both blankets and then he sort of pulled me away from the judges so they wouldn't hear, and he said, if I wasn't doing anything over the summer, would I like to-"

"And what did you say?" said Ron, who had picked up his pestle and was grinding it on the desk, a good six inches from his bowl, because he was looking at Hermione.

"And he did say he'd never felt the same way about anyone else," Hermione went on, going so red now that the girls on either side of her could almost feel the heat coming from her, "but how could Rita Skeeter have heard him? She wasn't there… or was she? Maybe she has got an Invisibility Cloak; maybe she sneaked onto the grounds to watch the second task… "

"And what did you say?" Ron repeated, pounding his pestle down so hard that it dented the desk.

"Well, I was too busy seeing whether Blaise and Harry were okay to-"

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is. Miss Granger," said an icy voice right behind them, and all three girls jumped, "I must ask you not to discuss it in my class. Ten points from Gryffindor."

Snape had glided over to their desk while they were talking. The whole class was now looking around at them.

"Ah. . . reading magazines under the table as well?" Snape added, snatching up the copy of Witch Weekly. "A further ten points from Gryffindor."

"Actually sir", Daphne said with her cool collected voice and took the magazine. "That one is mine. Hermione and I came up with the idea to use it to cover the desk so that newt spleen would not make such a mess. I know how much you hate messes Professor."

"I see", Snape said and his mouth turned very thin. "It is not necessary though Miss Greengrass. However I would like to reward you for your initiative. Five points to Slytherin… and Gryffindor." He turned and stalked off. Daphne smirked and they returned to their potions. Snape decided to take his frustrations out on Harry anyway. He declared that harry was about to mess up Blaise's potion and told him to sit at the front of the classroom… alone. Furious, Harry threw his ingredients and his bag into his cauldron and dragged it up to the front of the dungeon to the empty table. Snape followed, sat down at his desk and watched Harry unload his cauldron. Determined not to look at Snape, Harry resumed the mashing of his scarab beetles, imagining each one to have Snape's face.

"All this press attention seems to have inflated your already over-large head. Potter," said Snape quietly, once the rest of the class had settled down again.

Harry didn't answer. He knew Snape was trying to provoke him; he had done this before. No doubt he was hoping for an excuse to take a round fifty points from Gryffindor before the end of the class.

"You might be labouring under the delusion that the entire wizarding world is impressed with you," Snape went on, so quietly that no one else could hear him, "but I don't care how many times your picture appears in the papers. To me. Potter, you are nothing but a nasty little boy who considers rules to be beneath him."

Harry tipped the powdered beetles into his cauldron and started cutting up his ginger roots. His hands were shaking slightly out of anger, but he kept his eyes down, as though he couldn't hear what Snape was saying to him.

"So I give you fair warning, Potter," Snape continued in a sorter and more dangerous voice, "pint-sized celebrity or not – if I catch you breaking into my office one more time-"

"I haven't been anywhere near your office!" said Harry angrily, forgetting his feigned deafness.

"Don't lie to me," Snape hissed, his fathomless black eyes boring into Harry's. "Boomslang skin. Gillyweed. Both come from my private stores, and I know who stole them."

Harry stared back at Snape, determined not to blink or to look guilty. In truth, he hadn't stolen either of these things from Snape. Hermione had taken the boomslang skin back in their second year – they had needed it for the Polyjuice Potion – and while Snape had suspected Harry at the time, he had never been able to prove it. Had Neville really stolen the gillyweed or was it Wormtail? It had to be Wormtail, Neville would _never_ dare to steal from Snape. But he could not tell Snape that of course.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Harry lied coldly.

"You were out of bed on the night my office was broken into!" Snape hissed. "I know it. Potter! Now, Mad-Eye Moody might have joined your fan club, but I will not tolerate your behaviour! One more night-time stroll into my office, Potter, and you will pay!"

"Right," said Harry coolly, turning back to his ginger roots. "I'll bear that in mind if I ever get the urge to go in there."

Snape's eyes flashed. He plunged a hand into the inside of his black robes. For one wild moment. Harry thought Snape was about to pull out his wand and curse him – then he saw that Snape had drawn out a small crystal bottle of a completely clear potion. Harry stared at it.

"Do you know what this is. Potter?" Snape said, his eyes glittering dangerously again.

"Yes," said Harry, with complete honesty this time.

"It is Veritaserum – a Truth Potion so powerful that three drops would have you spilling your innermost secrets for this entire class to hear," said Snape viciously. "Now, the use of this potion is controlled by very strict Ministry guidelines. But unless you watch your step, you might just find that my hand slips" – he shook the crystal bottle slightly – "right over your evening pumpkin juice. And then. Potter. . . then we'll find out whether you've been in my office or not."

Harry said nothing. He turned back to his ginger roots once more, picked up his knife, and started slicing them again. He didn't like the sound of that Truth Potion at all, nor would he put it past Snape to slip him some. He repressed a shudder at the thought of what might come spilling out of his mouth if Snape did it quite apart from landing a whole lot of people in trouble – Hermione and Wormtail for a start – there were all the other things he was concealing… He tipped his ginger roots into the cauldron too, and wondered whether he ought to take a leaf out of Moody's book and start drinking only from a private hip flask.

There was a knock on the dungeon door.

"Enter," said Snape in his usual voice.

The class looked around as the door opened. Professor Karkaroff came in. Everyone watched him as he walked up toward Snape's desk. He was twisting his finger around his goatee and looking agitated.

"We need to talk," said Karkaroff abruptly when he had reached Snape. He seemed so determined that nobody should hear what he was saying that he was barely opening his lips; it was as though he were a rather poor ventriloquist. Harry kept his eyes on his ginger roots, listening hard.

"I'll talk to you after my lesson, Karkaroff," Snape muttered, but Karkaroff interrupted him.

"I want to talk now, while you can't slip off, Severus. You've been avoiding me."

"After the lesson," Snape snapped.

Under the pretext of holding up a measuring cup to see if he'd poured out enough armadillo bile, Harry sneaked a sidelong glance at the pair of them. Karkaroff looked extremely worried, and Snape looked angry. Karkaroff hovered behind Snape's desk for the rest of the double period. He seemed intent on preventing Snape from slipping away at the end of class. Keen to hear what Karkaroff wanted to say, Harry deliberately knocked over his bottle of armadillo bile with two minutes to go to the bell, which gave him an excuse to duck down behind his cauldron and mop up while the rest of the class moved noisily toward the door.

"What's so urgent?" he heard Snape hiss at Karkaroff.

"This," said Karkaroff, and Harry, peering around the edge of his cauldron, saw Karkaroff pull up the left-hand sleeve of his robe and show Snape something on his inner forearm.

"Well?" said Karkaroff, still making every effort not to move his lips. "Do you see? It's never been this clear, never since-"

"Put it away!" snarled Snape, his black eyes sweeping the classroom.

"But you must have noticed-" Karkaroff began in an agitated voice.

"We can talk later, Karkaroff!" spat Snape. "Potter! What are you doing?"

"Clearing up my armadillo bile, Professor," said Harry innocently, straightening up and showing Snape the sodden rag he was holding. Karkaroff turned on his heel and strode out of the dungeon. He looked both worried and angry. Not wanting to remain alone with an exceptionally angry Snape, Harry threw his books and ingredients back into his bag and left at top speed to tell Blaise, Neville and Hermione what he had just witnessed.

* * *

The next day they went down to Hogsmeade after lunch. Harry had hoped to bring Blaise as well but had seen no sign of the other teen. He figured he'd gone down with his Slytherin friends. So instead he brought only Neville and Hermione with him. When they got there it didn't take him long to find his father and Sirius. They were standing in the middle of the village, talking to Remus and Dorian. Harry grinned and hurried over. When James saw him he smiled widely.

"Dad!" Harry called and hugged him happily.

"Hi kiddo", James said and hugged him back, just a little bit tighter than usual. He then held Harry at arm's length and looked him over. Making sure he was whole. "You okay?" Harry rolled his eyes. "I take that as a yes." He gave Harry another hug. "This is from your mum who could not come because she is in London."

"What is she doing there?" Harry asked curiously and noticed the three Marauders smile very wicked smiles.

"She is chasing down the _Daily Prophet_ ", Remus said. "I tried to warn her and your mother did warn her."

"Oh dear", Harry sniggered. "Will there be anything left when mum is done?"

"Hardly", the three men said. Harry then flung himself into Sirius embrace. Sirius grinned and hugged him close. James gave Hermione and Neville a hug each and asked how they were feeling. When all pleasantries were over James and Sirius lead them to a rather shabby looking place. Harry read the name on the sign: Hog's Head In. Hermione looked at Remus and gripped his arm nervously.

"Is this safe?" she asked. "I've heard rumours of this place." Remus chuckled.

"It is perfectly safe", he said and entered. James and Sirius following. Harry and his friends hurried in after them, the door closing behind them by itself.

Inside the pub it was dirty. Dust covered everything and it looked really run down and ancient. Harry's father and his two friends walked into the room and looked around. Dorian hung back with the children. He didn't seem to like this place either.

"Abe where are you?" Sirius called. Harry could hear footsteps beyond the doorway by the counter and soon a man appeared. There stood a tall and thin man, with a great deal of long, stringy grey hair and beard. His eyes were of a brilliant, soul-piercing shade of blue, hidden behind the dirty lenses of his spectacles. Harry couldn't shake the feeling that this man reminded him of someone. The man looked at the three men in front of him.

"Well, well, well", he said and smirked. "It's been a while boys. I haven't seen the famous Marauders together in years. No wait you're lacking one are you not? That traitor Pettigrew."

"You know better than anyone else to never trust the papers Abe", James said sharply. "Peter is innocent."

"Of course he is", Abe snorted. "Just like my brother is the wisest wizard in the world, who can do no wrong."

"You know I don't believe that", Remus told him.

"I know", the man smiled. "You always were the smart one." He then turned to the four standing closer to the door. "Who's this?"

"Ah", James said. "Allow me to run introductions. Abe this is my son Harry."

"Could tell that by the hair", the man grunted. "Just like his father and his grandfather."

"Uh yeah", James said and blushed a little. "Then this young lady is Hermione Granger. This is N-"

"Neville Longbottom", Abe interrupted. "I see a lot of your father in you boy, your mother too."

"Thanks", Neville said a little nervously.

"And this is Dorian Taylor-Lupin", James said and Dorian grinned.

"I heard you got hitched with a lunatic Lupin", Abe said and turned to Remus with a glower. "Where was my invite?"

"Not this again", Remus said and rolled his eyes. "Kids and Dorian this is Aberforth Dumbledore." At the mention of his last name Dorian's eyes grew very wide and he stared at his husband. Harry stared at his father. Dumbledore? This was a relative of his? And they trusted him!? Abe snorted.

"By the looks on your faces you have as well learnt the truth of my brother", he said and sat down at a table. "Took you long enough." The last he aimed at James and Sirius.

"He had us fooled", Sirius admitted. "Like most of the wizarding world."

"Except the smart one."

"Why thank you Abe", Remus said and sat down as well. Dorian sat down close to him. James and Sirius sat down as well and Harry and his friends followed. Remus then put his hand inside his robe and carefully pulled out a rat. He put the rat on the chair beside him and Peter Pettigrew appeared. Abeforth looked at him.

"Huh looking good Pettigrew", he said. "New diet?" Peter blanched.

"Lay off him", Sirius said. "Azkaban."

"Fine, fine… Well then don't let me disturb your plots." He got up and headed for the bar and the grownups turned to the kids. Sirius got tow newspapers out of his jacket and handed them to Harry. The headlines read:

"Mystery Illness of Bartimaeus Crouch" and:

"Ministry Witch Still Missing – Minister of Magic Now Personally Involved".

Harry scanned the story about Crouch. Phrases jumped out at him: hasn't been seen in public since November… house appears deserted… St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries decline comment… Ministry refuses to confirm rumours of critical illness…

"They're making it sound like he's dying," said Harry slowly. "But he can't be that ill if he managed to get up here…"

"Ron's brother is Crouch's personal assistant," Neville informed the grownups. "He told Ron Crouch is suffering from overwork."

"Mind you, he did look ill, last time I saw him up close," said Harry slowly, still reading the story. "The night my name came out of the goblet…

"Getting his comeuppance for sacking Winky, isn't he?" said Hermione, an edge to her voice. "I bet he wishes he hadn't done it now – bet he feels the difference now she's not there to look after him."

"Oh yeah Crouch sacked his house-elf didn't he?" Sirius said. "That night in the woods when Moony nearly murdered Amos Diggory."

"Well he deserved it", Remus scoffed and Peter sniggered.

"Yeah, at the Quidditch World Cup," said Harry. Dorian got a look in his eyes.

"Let me get this straight," he said after a while. "You first saw the elf in the Top Box. She was saving Crouch a seat, right?"

"Right," said those who had been there. Harry just remembered Remus, Blaise and Dorian had not.

"But Crouch didn't turn up for the match?"

"No," said Harry. "I think he said he'd been too busy."

"Harry, did you check your pockets for your wand after you'd left the Top Box?"

"Erm…" Harry thought hard. "No," he said finally. "I didn't need to use it before we got in the forest. And then I put my hand in my pocket, and all that was in there were my Omnioculars." He stared at Dorian. "Are you saying whoever conjured the Mark stole my wand in the Top Box?"

"It's possible," said Sirius said in agreement to Dorian's nod.

"Winky didn't steal that wand!" Hermione insisted.

"The elf wasn't the only one in that box," said Dorian. "Who else was sitting behind you?"

"Loads of people," said Harry. "Some Bulgarian ministers… Cornelius Fudge… the Malfoys…"

"The Malfoys!" said Neville suddenly. "I bet it was Lucius Malfoy!"

"Anyone else?" said Remus asked.

"No one," said Harry.

"Yes, there was, there was Ludo Bagman," Hermione reminded him.

"Oh yeah…"

"No Bagman had no opportunity and is way too clumsy", Sirius said. "There is a reason he was playing beater if you know what I me-ow!" James had slapped him

"He's okay," said Harry. "He keeps offering to help me with the Triwizard Tournament."

"Does he, now?" said Sirius, frowning more deeply. "I wonder why he'd do that?"

"Says he's taken a liking to me," said Harry.

"Hmm," said James. "Asshat."

"We saw him in the forest just before the Dark Mark appeared," Hermione told Remus and Dorian. "Remember?" she said to Harry and Neville.

"Yeah, but he didn't stay in the forest, did he?" said Neville. "The moment we told him about the riot, he went off to the campsite."

"How d'you know?" Hermione shot back. "How d'you know where he Disapparated to?"

"Do you really think Ludo Bagman could have conjured the Dark Mark?"

"It's more likely he did it than Winky," said Hermione stubbornly.

"When the Dark Mark had been conjured, and the elf had been discovered holding Harry's wand, what did Crouch do?" Dorian asked.

"Went to look in the bushes," said Harry, "but there wasn't anyone else there."

"Of course," Remus muttered. "of course, he'd want to pin it on anyone but his own elf. . . and then he sacked her."

"Yes," said Hermione in a heated voice, "he sacked her, just because she hadn't stayed in her tent and let herself get trampled -"

"She's got the measure of Crouch better than most have", Sirius told the others. "If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals."

"All these absences of Barty Crouch's", Peter said and wringed his hands together nervously. "He goes to the trouble of making sure his house-elf saves him a seat at the Quidditch World Cup but doesn't bother to turn up and watch. He works very hard to reinstate the Triwizard Tournament, and then stops coming to that too… It's not like Crouch. If he's ever taken a day off work because of illness before this, I'll eat Sirius' bike."

"D'you know Crouch?" said Harry.

Peter's face paled. He suddenly looked as panicked and pale as he had the night when Harry first met him, the night when Harry still believed Peter to be a traitor.

"Oh I know Crouch all right," Peter said quietly. "He was the one who gave the order for me to be sent to Azkaban – without a trial."

"What?" said Dorian, Neville and Hermione together.

"You're kidding!" said Harry.

"No, I'm not," said Peter said and Remus wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Crouch used to be Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, didn't you know?"

The kids shook their heads.

"He was tipped for the next Minister of Magic," said Sirius. "He's a great wizard, Barty Crouch, powerfully magical – and power-hungry. Oh never a Voldemort supporter," he said, reading the look on Harry's face. "No, Barty Crouch was always very outspoken against the Dark Side. But then a lot of people who were against the Dark Side… well, you wouldn't understand… you're too young…"

"That's what my dad said at the World Cup," said Neville, with a trace of irritation in his voice. "Try us, why don't you?"

A grin flashed across Sirius's face.

"All right, I'll try you."

"Padfoot", his friends said warningly.

"I'll skip over any nasty or nightmare-inducing details", Sirius promised. "Imagine that Voldemort's powerful now. You don't know who his supporters are, you don't know who's working for him and who isn't; you know he can control people so that they do terrible things without being able to stop themselves. You're scared for yourself, and your family, and your friends. Every week, news comes of more deaths, more disappearances, more torturing. The Ministry of Magic's in disarray, they don't know what to do, they're trying to keep everything hidden from the Muggles, but meanwhile, Muggles are dying too. Terror everywhere, panic, confusion… that's how it used to be."

"That sounds scary", Hermione said.

"Well, times like that bring out the best in some people and the worst in others", James added. "Crouch's principles might've been good in the beginning – I wouldn't know. He rose quickly through the Ministry, and he started ordering very harsh measures against Voldemort's supporters. The Aurors were given new powers – powers to kill rather than capture, for instance."

"And I wasn't the only one who was handed straight to the dementors without trial", Peter said. "Crouch fought violence with violence, and authorized the use of the Unforgivable Curses against suspects. I would say he became as ruthless and cruel as many on the Dark Side."

"He had his supporters, mind you – plenty of people thought he was going about things the right way", Sirius sighed. "And there were a lot of witches and wizards clamouring for him to take over as Minister of Magic. When Voldemort disappeared, it looked like only a matter of time until Crouch got the top job. But then something rather unfortunate happened." Sirius smiled grimly.

"What?" Dorian asked.

"Crouch's own son was caught with a group of Death Eaters who'd managed to talk their way out of Azkaban", James explained. "Apparently they were trying to find Voldemort and return him to power."

"Crouch's son was caught?" gasped Hermione. "Wait, professor you shouted that back in the woods at the World Cup!" Remus blushed a little.

"Yep," said Sirius. "Nasty little shock for old Barty, I'd imagine. Should have spent a bit more time at home with his family, shouldn't he? Ought to have left the office early once in a while, gotten to know his own son."

"Was his son really a Death Eater?" said Harry.

"No idea," said Peter. "I was in Azkaban myself when he was brought in. I'd never seen him around He Who Must Not Be Named when I was spying for Dumbledore. He was brought in with people I had seen though – but he might have been in the wrong place at the wrong time, just like the house-elf."

"Did Crouch try and get his son off?" Hermione whispered.

Sirius let out a laugh that was much more like a bark.

"Crouch let his son off?" he asked. "I thought you had the measure of him, Hermione! Anything that threatened to tarnish his reputation had to go; he had dedicated his whole life to becoming Minister of Magic. You saw him dismiss a devoted house-elf because she associated him with the Dark Mark again – doesn't that tell you what he's like? Crouch's fatherly affection stretched just far enough to give his son a trial, and by all accounts, it wasn't much more than an excuse for Crouch to show how much he hated the boy… then he sent him straight to Azkaban."

"He gave his own son to the dementors?" asked Harry quietly.

"That's right," said James, and he didn't look remotely amused now.

"I saw the dementors bringing him in, watched them through the bars in my cell door", Peter said quietly and Remus hugged him close as he started shaking. "He can't have been more than nineteen. They took him into a cell near mine. He was screaming for his mother by nightfall. He went quiet after a few days, though… they all went quiet in the end… except when they shrieked in their sleep…"

For a moment, the deadened look in Peter's eyes became more pronounced than ever, as though shutters had closed behind them.

"So he's still in Azkaban?" Harry said.

"No," said Peter dully. "No, he's not in there anymore. He died about a year after they brought him in."

"He died?"

"He wasn't the only one. Most go mad in there, and plenty stop eating in the end. I know I did… They lose the will to live. You could always tell when a death was coming, because the dementors could sense it, they got excited. That boy looked pretty sickly when he arrived. Crouch being an important Ministry member, he and his wife were allowed a deathbed visit. That was the last time I saw Barty Crouch, half carrying his wife past my cell."

"She died herself, apparently, shortly afterward", Sirius added to spare Peter memories of Azkaban. "Grief. Wasted away just like the boy."

"Crouch never came for his son's body", Peter whimpered. "The dementors buried him outside the fortress; I watched them do it and thought I would be next… no one would come for my body either." Remus hushed him gently and petted his hair to sooth him a little. Harry noticed Sirius and James looking beyond guilty. Dorian smiled sadly as well.

"So old Crouch lost it all, just when he thought he had it made," he asked and James nodded.

"One moment, a hero, poised to become Minister of Magic", he said. "Next, his son dead, his wife dead, the family name dishonoured and a big drop in popularity. Once the boy had died, people started feeling a bit more sympathetic toward the son and started asking how a nice young lad from a good family had gone so badly astray. The conclusion was that his father never cared much for him. So Cornelius Fudge got the top job, and Crouch was shunted sideways into the Department of International Magical Cooperation."

There was a long silence. Harry was thinking of the way Crouch's eyes had bulged as he'd looked down at his disobedient house-elf back in the wood at the Quidditch World Cup. This, then, must have been why Crouch had overreacted to Winky being found beneath the Dark Mark. It had brought back memories of his son, and the old scandal, and his fall from grace at the Ministry.

"Is he obsessed with catching Dark Wizards now", Harry asked the grownups

"Yeah, it's become a bit of a mania with him," said Sirius, nodding. "If you ask me, he still thinks he can bring back the old popularity by catching one more Death Eater."

"And he sneaked up here to search Snape's office!" said Neville said excitedly.

"Yes, and that doesn't make sense at all," said James

"Yeah, it does!" said Hermione. "He-"

"Listen, if Crouch wants to investigate Snape, why hasn't he been coming to judge the tournament?" James asked. "It would be an ideal excuse to make regular visits to Hogwarts and keep an eye on him."

"So you think Snape could be up to something, then?" asked Harry, but Hermione broke in.

"Look, I don't care what you say, Dumbledore trusts Snape-"

"Which is exactly why we should be keeping our eyes on him", Dorian said. "He is Dumbledore's puppet."

"Why did Snape save Harry's life in our first year, then? Why didn't he just let him die?"

"Because of Lily most likely", James scoffed and Sirius sniggered.

"Ever since I found out Snape was teaching here, I've wondered why Dumbledore hired him", Remus said. "Snape's always been fascinated by the Dark Arts, he was famous for it at school."

"Slimy, oily, greasy-haired kid, he was," James added, and Harry and Neville grinned at each other. "Snape knew more curses when he arrived at school than half the kids in seventh year, and he was part of a gang of Slytherins who nearly all turned out to be Death Eaters."

Sirius held up his fingers and began ticking off names:

"Rosier and Wilkes – they were both killed by Aurors the year before Voldemort fell. The Lestranges – they're a married couple – they're in Azkaban. Avery – from what I've heard he wormed his way out of trouble by saying he'd been acting under the Imperius Curse – he's still at large. But as far as I know, Snape was never even accused of being a Death Eater – not that that means much. Plenty of them were never caught. And Snape's certainly clever and cunning enough to keep himself out of trouble." Harry felt fury well up in hm. Sirius was lying to them!

"That's not true and you know it!" he snapped and the grownups blinked in confusion.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"You very well know he was a Death Eater! You all did!" Harry looked accusingly at the grownups. "Blaise told me that his mother told him this and I imagine Malfoy and Theo's parents did too! Snape was a Death Eater and you didn't tell me this!"

The grownups looked at each other and then they sighed. Remus turned to Harry.

"We didn't want you to get in trouble Harry", he said.

"For what?! Standing up against an evil wizard that-"

"Snape changed sides", Sirius added. "Near the middle of the war he changed sides and became a spy for Dumbledore. He was pardoned in they eyes of the Ministry because of it."

"Snape's loyalties are to Dumbledore and in a way your mother", James added with a disgruntled sigh. "He will deny it of course but he still cares about her. Which is why you are perfectly safe at school with him around."

"I think Dumbledore keeps him close to see if Voldemort has returned", Remus said and they all looked at him. "If he had Snape would know and Dumbledore could use that. He doesn't trust Snape he is just using him like he uses everybody else."

"Never a truer word spoken", Abe called from the bar.

"Snape knows Karkaroff pretty well, but he wants to keep that quiet," said Neville.

"Yeah, you should've seen Snape's face when Karkaroff turned up in Potions yesterday!" said Harry quickly. "Karkaroff wanted to talk to Snape, he says Snape's been avoiding him. Karkaroff looked really worried. He showed Snape something on his arm, but I couldn't see what it was."

"He showed Snape something on his arm?" said Sirius, looking frankly bewildered. He ran his fingers distractedly through his hair, then shrugged again. "Well, I've no idea what that's about… but if Karkaroff's genuinely worried, and he's going to Snape for answers… "

"Like Moony said Dumbledore is probably using Snape for the very same reason Karkaroff is", James said and looked deep in thought.

"Is that why Moody and Crouch are so keen to get into Snape's office then?" Dorian asked.

"Well," said Sirius slowly, "I wouldn't put it past Mad-Eye to have searched every single teacher's office when he got to Hogwarts. He takes his job very seriously, Moody. I'm not sure he trusts anyone at all, and after the things he's seen, it's not surprising. I'll say this for Moody, though, he never killed if he could help it. Always brought people in alive where possible. He was tough, but he never descended to the level of the Death Eaters."

"Oh I dunno", Remus spat, Harry noticed he was still hugging Peter close. "Substitute teacher anyone?"

"No!" Harry, Neville and Hermione cried out in horror at the same time James and Sirius did. "Crouch, though", Remus continued. "He's a different matter it seems. Is he really ill? If he is, why did he make the effort to drag himself up to Snape's office? And if he's not, what's he up to? What was he doing at the World Cup that was so important he didn't turn up in the Top Box? What's he been doing while he should have been judging the tournament?" They were all quiet for a while. Then Harry glared at the grownups again.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked again and James sighed.

"Because your mother and I did not want you to end up in trouble with him", he said. "Snape hates me and your uncles more than anything. I know he has been taking it out on you, but if you knew he was a Death Eater you could have gotten into serious trouble. We also wanted you to trust your teachers… actually we need to rethink that."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Remus asked.

"Oh no not you Moony of course he can trust you", James hurriedly backpaddled. "But if Snape is a puppet for Dumbledore… who else is?" they all thought about it. It was hard picturing any of the teachers doing Dumbledore's dirty work. Then again he had put a spell on James and Sirius… had he done the same to the staff?

"Are you saying we can't trust anyone?" Hermione asked. "How are we supposed to be respectful and not end up in trouble if we can't trust our teachers?"

"That is another reason Lily and I never told you about Snape", James told Harry. "Snape is a teacher and supposed to look out for you and the other students. If you had known before this… would you trust him?"

"No… I've never trusted him in the first place", Harry grumbled. "But now at least I know his secret."

"Which you will not use", Remus warned him. "It's too dangerous. Who knows what he could do to you Harry. Just… be careful and act as if you don't know. I will keep an eye on the other teachers and look for traces of strange behaviour. I think most of them are just loyal to Dumbledore because he has fooled them like he has fooled most of the world. When they finally see his true self they will leave his side."

"I hope you're right Moony", Sirius said. "I would not want to fight Minnie."

"Who?" Hermione asked.

"McGonagall", James said and shuddered. "You are right though Padfoot. I'd gladly take on any other teacher… just not Minnie."

"Come on are you saying she would win?" Harry asked.

"Yes", all four Marauders said at the same time. Harry, Hermione and Neville blinked.

"I don't think you kids understand how dangerous an angry Minerva McGonagall can be", Remus said. "But on the other hand I would not like to go up against Sprout either."

"You can say that again", Dorian squeaked. "Edinburgh."

"Don't remind me Dorian!" Remus squeaked as well and blushed. The others blinked in confusion.

"Is this what Blaise and I better not know?" Peter asked and looked up at Remus who blushed even more.

"I am not telling that story", Remus said. "My point is… that you should not underestimate your teachers. Most of them are far more powerful than they let on. Remember that Flitwick is a Duelling _Master_. He knows his way around a battle far better than anyone else."

"And I would not underestimate Sinistra or Vector", Dorian piped up. "Those ladies are _dangerous_ and _sharp_."

They talked for a bit about different things. Neville asked about his parents and Sirius started telling them a story, in vivid detail, about how Frank had to stop his wife from coming back to Hogwarts and murder Albus Dumbledore then and there for putting children at risk during the competition.

"Speaking of", James cut in when Sirius was about to explain exactly how she was going to do it. It was not something for "innocent ears" mind you. "How are you feeling Prongslet?" All eyes turned to Harry.

"I'm good", Harry said. "I mean I feel out of my element and so far I've only nearly been killed by an angry dragon and some grindylows. Don't worry dad I got this." The grownup scowled at him.

"I don't care", James said. "I'll breathe freely again when this tournament's over, and that's not until June."

"Remus keeps us up to date after each task but still", Sirius said and shuddered. "We still worry."

"Is that why Wormtail has made an appearance during the last task", Harry asked and glared at Peter.

"Um… oops?" Peter said.

"Smooth Peter", Sirius sniggered.

"It's not his fault Harry", James said and looked at his son. "Your mum and I wanted to pull you out of school for this. Padfoot said we should let you do it but help you as much as we can."

"And Moony said to believe in you and that he would keep both eyes on you."

"Four eyes thank you", Dorian said. "Then your daddy came up with the brilliant idea to make sure you would never get in over your head."

"How?" Harry asked suspiciously.

"Wormtail would hide in your pocket for each task and if you were about to die he would transform back and save you", Sirius said.

"We just didn't account for the fact that he could be hurt too", James said sheepishly. "Sorry Pete."

"I-it's okay", Peter said.

"It is not", Remus almost exploded. "First you got your back and tail burnt by the horntail! Then you nearly drown because a mereman thought you were a snack! For the next task we will find a better way to keep both of you safe."

"Yeah that's easy", Harry spat. "Keep him out of my pocket." The five grownups levelled him with identical stern looks. "What?"

"No", they said in unison.

"But-"

"No."

"Don't you think I can do it?"

"We believe you can do it Harry", Remus said gently. "We just worry. This tournament is a perfect way of getting your hurt or killed and no one would be the wiser. We need to protect you against foul play. I can't do it because I'm a teacher and people would accuse you of cheating. I would never do that to you. Your father and Padfoot can't do it either because it would be obvious. Dorian is already scrutinized by most people outside of the school, if he is helping you – protecting you – and something do happen to you… he will be the one accused of foul play. Because one: he's a werewolf; two: he's a muggle and three… he's been to Azkaban." Dorian pouted. "Your mother wanted to be the one but that would not work for obvious reasons. So to keep an eye out for foul play around you and aimed against you we needed to think of a more discreet way. Peter volunteered." Harry stared at Remus and then at Peter. Peter didn't look at him.

"Why?" Hermione asked. She had after all been there when Peter got "reunited" with the other Marauders in third year. She had seen the crazy. She had heard the tales of the betrayal as well.

"Because it was my fault", Peter whispered. "I could not protect Harry, his parents, Padfoot or Moony when it really mattered. I was too stupid to do anything right back then. Now I need to be a man… not a rat. Maybe now all the nightmares will go away… I… excuse me." He turned into a rat and Remus carefully picked him up and put him inside a pocket in his robes. He had a somewhat sad look on his face. James and Sirius looked at each other and then at him.

"Moony?" Sirius asked but Remus shook his head and mouthed: Later. Then he looked at his watch.

"I think it is time to round this up kids", he said. "You need to get back to the school soon and I think you need to at least buy some candy right?" Neville grinned at him. "Or some new books?" Hermione smiled. "And look at that newest quidditch gear hm?" Harry grinned. The kids said goodbye to the grownups and left the Hog's Head. When Harry closed the door he noticed Dorian following them in wolf form while the Marauders turned to Abe. Harry knew something more must be going on, but pushed it aside at the moment.

* * *

They met up with their friends at Three Broomsticks to have some Butterbeer. Harry looked around for Blaise but didn't see him. He noticed Tracey, Daphne and Theo sitting in a corner alone. Thy looked a bit… no Harry could not describe the looks on their faces. Something was up, he just wasn't sure what it was. When they noticed him looking at them they turned their heads away quickly. Weird… he shrugged and continued to chat with his friends. He avoided Ron though and Ron did the same to him so it was fine. Hermione however remembered what the Marauders had said earlier and turned to Ron.

"Ronald", she said and he looked at her.

"What?"

"I read in the Prophet about Mr. Crouch", she said. "Does Percy know anything?"

"Not really", Ron said and shrugged. "I've asked him but he will only go on and on about how good a man he is."

"He is not a good man", Hermione said. "He is evil, cruel, manipulative and just horrible."

"Because of how he treats his house-elves?"

"A somewhat wise man once said that: 'If you want to know what a mans like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals.'" Harry sniggered at her reply. Sirius would love this. The look on wolf-Dorian's face told him the same. He imagined Sirius being very smug in the near future.

"I heard Crouch did some bad stuff back in the day", Neville said. "Like his son was mixed up in bad things." Harry had to fight to keep the grin off his face. Neville was smarter than people gave him credit for. "Dad told me people thought he abandoned his son or something. What was it he said again? People thought his son might have been a Death Eater?"

"Ha that would be something!" Ron said and looked somewhat smug. "Wonder if Percy knows all that stuff about Crouch? But maybe he doesn't care… It'd probably just make him admire Crouch even more. Yeah, Percy loves rules. He'd just say Crouch was refusing to break them for his own son."

"Percy would never throw any of his family to the dementors," said Neville severely. "Would he?"

"I don't know," said Ron. "If he thought we were standing in the way of his career… Percy's really ambitious, you know. Like your Snake Harry." Harry did not rise to the bait.

"Oh I don't know", Dean said with a grin. "He sure seems popular."

"Percy!?" Ron exclaimed.

"No not him", Dean said and pushed Ron's face out of his own. "I meant Zabini."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, feeling a strange feeling well up in his chest.

"Well he _is_ rather good-looking, isn't he?" Dean asked and Harry noticed Seamus pout. "I mean the girls keep gossiping about him and giggle whenever he walks into class. You have _got_ to notice that."

"True", Tracey said as she plopped down next to Harry with Daphne and Theo following. "In the common room the girls have made a list of the most handsome boys in Slytherin. Blaise is right up there at the top."

"He does have that whole mysterious vibe going for him", Daphne said.

"And being the 'good Slytherin' surely helps with the other houses", Theo teased.

"Yeah but that Bulgarian guy likes him too", Dean said. "What's his name… Boris?" Harry nodded. He'd noticed that Boris seemed fond of Blaise. "So he's popular amongst the girls and the boys. How many dates does he get asked out on?"

"Lots", the three Slytherins said and Harry had to fight a scowl. Lots of people asked Blaise out?

"Seriously he could have anyone he wanted", Dean said and sighed, Harry noticed him cast a sad look in Seamus direction before turning to the others again. "That is totally not fair."

"It isn't just his looks", Hermione said. "I heard the Ravenclaws like him because he is smart and talented."

"If he could have anyone", Ron interrupted. "Why is he going with an idiot like Pucey?"

"What?" Harry asked and looked at Ron. Then he heard Tracey and Daphne gasp. He looked at them and noticed them stare at something outside of the window. Harry followed their gaze and his heart shattered. Outside the window he saw Blaise and Pucey. Pucey had his hands on Blaise's hips and his lips… his lips were on Blaise's. Harry couldn't see Blaise's face, but he didn't need to. If Blaise didn't want it… Pucey's hands wouldn't be there. Harry got up and ran out of the pub. He rounded the corner and ran… all the way back to Hogwarts. Why did seeing Blaise kiss Pucey break his heart? Why did it make him cry? And why did Harry wish it was him and not Pucey that Blaise was kissing?

* * *

 **TBC Sorry again for the long wait. My life is very hectic right now.**


	55. The Case of Confusing Feelings

Part 55

Blaise laid on his back, starring up at the roof of his four-poster bed. How did his life get so complicated? Well not as complicated as Harry's but pretty damn close! He had woken up this morning and had gone to meet Adrian and his friends. When he met him at the gate Adrian was the only one there. He had told Blaise that his friends had already gone on ahead and would meet them in the village. Blaise had just grinned and followed him. He had sworn he knew what this was about. Adrian was going to try and get him into the quidditch team. That had to be it. Then he had started to get a little suspicious because they had kept "just missing" Adrian's friends. He hadn't given it much thought until they had just missed them outside Three Broomsticks.

"Okay Adrian what is this about", Blaise had asked. "We keep missing your friends, personally I'm starting to wonder if we were ever supposed to meet them?" To his surprise Adrian had blushed and looked a little nervous while he ran a hand through his hair. Then Adrian had sighed and had let his hand drop to his side.

"I'm sorry Blaise", he had said. "I didn't mean to trick you… I was… just too scared to ask."

"Scared to ask what?" Blaise had asked. That's when Adrian had put his hands on Blaise's hips and had kissed him. Blaise had been too shocked to do anything and had not broken out of his shock until Adrian had pulled their bodies close together. Blaise had pushed him back and had stared at him. Adrian had laughed nervously and had blushed Gryffindor red.

"Sorry about that", he had said. "I have been wanting to do that for some time."

"What?" Blaise had replied.

"Blaise you are an awesome guy. Smart, powerful, funny, loyal and damn you're hot. I've been eyeing you since last year. We also have a lot in common and man you fly as good as Potter and that is saying something. I just… I felt we connected, you know? I was too scared to ask you out on a date so I figured this would work just as well… yeah?" Blaise had stared at him. It was true that he and Adrian had a lot in common but he had never looked at Adrian in that light. He had never even thought about it and trying to do it now… no he had not felt any attraction towards him. He had sighed and looked at his toes.

"I… I am really flattered Adrian", he had said and had felt Adrian take his hands. He had carefully pulled them out of his grip and had looked at him. Adrian had looked confused. "But I… I don't feel the same."

"What?" Adrian had whispered brokenly.

"It's true that we have a lot in common and that we have gotten closer since last year… it's just… not in that way. At least not for me. You are a great guy Adrian and… and I like you a lot. But only as a friend." Adrian had turned away from him, running his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry Adrian."

"I knew it", Adrian had said looking completely crushed. "You're not even gay are you?"

"Actually I am."

"But you are not attracted to me?"

"No… sorry."

Adrian had turned to face him again and had put on a brave smile, but his eyes had betrayed how hurt he really was.

"No harm done", he had said. "At least you are honest about it. I mean who would love a loser like Adrian Pucey right?"

"I am sure there is someone who will love you and will _deserve_ you Adrian", Blaise had said and had moved a little closer as to comfort him. "You are an amazing guy. You are kind, smart, funny, handsome, talented and you are going places… just you are going places I cannot follow."

"Why not?" Adrian had asked miserably. "Is there someone else?"

And that had led to Blaise's situation. He was lying on his bed, staring up at the roof. Was there somebody else? He had told Adrian no but the look he had gotten in return had told him Adrian did not believe it. If Blaise was honest with himself he did not believe it either. He knew there was somebody else… at least from his point of view. How the other guy felt was still a mystery to him. He and Adrian had gone back together and Adrian had left him in the Entrance Hall to go "lick his wounds". Blaise had seen him hurry over to some of his friends. He had sighed and then his own friends had stalked past him, glaring at him. Especially Theo. Theo had looked at him as if he wanted to murder him. As had Harry's Gryffindor friends. Weasley had looked really smug though as had his little sister. Hermione had looked as if she wanted to say something but Thomas and Finnegan had dragged her off before she could. What had he done now? He was not sure.

So he returned to the Common Room to ask his friends but they avoided him and just glared at him. Had he forgotten some kind of promise or something? So he had returned to the dorm to be alone with his thoughts. Had he given Adrian the wrong signals and if that was the case had he done the same to someone else? He surely hoped not. Why was everyone looking so angrily at him and where had Harry been all day? He hadn't seen him at all. Things were just getting so complicated today. He groaned and covered his face with his hands. He heard the door open and his nose twitched when he felt the familiar scent. It was Theo. He heard him walk towards Blaise's bed and soon felt the bed dip down. Blaise moved his hands and looked at Theo. Theo looked about ready to murder him.

"Why?" Theo spat.

"Huh?" Blaise asked. Smooth Zabini. Very intelligent.

"I mean", Theo scoffed. "I can understand choosing him over me… but _Pucey_? That I don't get."

"Huh?" Blaise asked again, eyes big.

"Oh don't even try to _deny_ it Zabini", Theo spat. "I saw you, _we all_ saw you." Blaise blinked.

"Huh?" he asked again.

"Are you serious right now!?" Theo exploded. "Is that all you can say? Huh?" Blaise hurriedly sat up. "I mean you are usually so good at expressing yourself and now you can't even form a real reply?!"

"Theo what are you talking about?" Blaise asked worriedly. Had someone hurt his friend? "Are you okay?"

"Me!? Am _I_ okay!? Yes I am fine thanks Zabini, are you okay? Because you don't seem right in the head to me!"

"Okay hold up", Blaise said and started to feel angry. "I know for a fact that there is all kind of things wrong with me but I would like to _know_ what you are referring to first before I can answer that question."

"Pucey!" Theo exploded.

"What about him?"

"Why the hell did you choose him!"

"What do you mean choose?"

"Oh don't deny it! We all saw you locking lips in Hogsmeade! I mean _him_ I can understand but not fucking Adrian Pucey!"

"Okay whoa hold it", Blaise said and got up. "I did _not_ choose Adrian. _He_ kissed _me_. I did not ask for it and I did not know I had been giving him mixed signals… or any signals! He kissed me because he thought I would feel the same but I bloody well don't! Adrian is a friend and a nice guy but not what I look for in a partner! I did not choose him… he chose me! If I offended you somehow Theo I'm sorry but that whole thing was out of my control and I turned him down just as fast! If you or anyone else had just bothered to ask before jumping to hateful conclusions I would happily have answered. Instead you glare at me as if I am Malfoy! I didn't even do anything wrong!" He had started pacing the room. "Look I did not mean for Adrian to get a crush on me! I did not actively work for it! What kind of monster do you think I am!?"

"For… for a moment", Theo said and guilt was written all over your face. "I thought you were…" he trailed off.

"My… my mum?" Blaise asked and that _hurt_. "You thought I was like that evil heartless bitch?" he turned away from Theo. "Did it ever occur to you to _ask_ me about this or did you just decide to come up here and yell at me? Or better yet did the girls send you? You know what… I don't want to know. I mean I am the son of the great Black Widow am I not? That must mean I love to toy with hearts of other people, tear them out and destroy them. Oooooh great fun."

"Blaise."

"I must be so cruel that seeing Adrian fight back tears when I turned him down only brought me joy!"

"Blaise!"

"I must love toying with other people's hearts and emotions to get what I want in the end. Oh maybe I toyed with Adrian to get a place on the Quidditch team! Yes that is what they will say isn't it! I used him to get on the team and then dumped him. Who will be my next victim hm? Viktor or Boris to get on the good side of a famous quidditch player?"

"Blaise!"

"Then I will break their hearts and turn my sights on someone better. Oh I know! I will get in the good graces of Flitwick so that he will teach me everything he knows and then I will crush him and keep his secrets to myself!"

"Blaise!"

"Then I will use my charm to win over some famous rich witch to continue my mother's work of getting filthy rich."

"Blaise!"

"Then everything will be set and I will turn to Harry and use him to be safe from Mole n' Warts and when the bastard is dead I will break Harry into tiny pieces and leave him for good and run off to Italy where I will sit on the throne of some big and powerful house and then crush the country and rule the world!"

"BLAISE!"

"What?!"

Theo threw his arms around him and hugged him close. Blaise blinked in confusion and then the hurt, the confusion, the anger and the regrets came washing over him. He clung to the back of Theo's robes and cried. He was not his mother, he wasn't! He didn't mean to lead Adrian on and use his friendship! He didn't mean to do the same to everyone else either! He didn't mean to use his friendship with Viktor or Boris to get close to famous people! He didn't mean to get close to his da-Remus and Dorian to get out of his hell hole of a home life! He didn't mean to take Theo's friendship for granted. He didn't mean to use Flitwick's willingness to teach him how to duel! He didn't mean to break Adrian's heart and he didn't mean to break Harry he didn't! He didn't!

* * *

On the other side of the castle Harry was glaring up at the roof of the common room while lying on one of the couches. Ron sat in a chair next to him, going on and on about how he was right about that Slimy Snake and Harry… didn't have the heart to stop him or correct him. He was stuck in his own thoughts.

Adrian Pucey. Harry scowled. He'd understood it if Blaise had chosen Boris, who he was close to or Theo who Blaise had known for years. But Adrian Pucey? Harry didn't get it. He hadn't even known the two were close! He thought Adrian had taken a liking to Padma Patil! After all, he danced with her during the Yule Ball and somewhat became her date there! So why was that slimy little pest trying to steal his Blaise? Whoa! Hey hold up a moment! Harry sat up and all eyes were on him, but he ignored it. His Blaise? What did that mean? Sure they were friends and Harry trusted Blaise as much if not more than he trusted Hermione and Neville, but that was all it was… wasn't it? A tiny voice in the back of his mind, which sounded an awful lot like his mother, scoffed at that.

"Yeah right", the voice seemed to say. "You are a smart boy, use your head."

Him and Blaise were just friends and Harry was only this upset because Blaise had chosen to go to Hogsmeade with Pucey instead of going with him. He had left him to the grownups with only Hermione and Neville there when he had really wanted Blaise there to back him up as well. Yeah that was it.

"Liar", that voice said again. Only this time it sounded just like Moony. "If you think about it you know _exactly_ why you got so upset."

Those voices really had to shut up. Of course Harry knew why he was so upset. Blaise had chosen to spend the day with Adrian rather than Harry. Adrian was obviously more important to him than his best friend was. Yes that was it. Harry was sure Blaise was his best friend and now he chose to spend his free time in Hogsmeade with someone else.

"To be fair you never asked Blaise to go with you", his mum's voice said again.

"You just assumed", Remus's voice said.

"Will you two shut it", Harry said and everyone stared at him.

"Well excuse me for trying to defend you", Ron spat from where he looked to be squaring off with Dean.

"What?" Harry asked confused.

"I told you the guy was bad news!" Ron went on. "And now he is dating Adrian Pucey, that is disgusting."

"Why because they are both guys?" Dean growled and Harry looked around. Dean and Ron looked as if they were about to start a brawl. Seamus was trying to calm Dean down, Hermione and Neville were trying to do the same to Ron.

"Yes!" Ron said. "I'm okay with grown guys being together like Professor Taylor-Lupin and Dorian but kids our age? That's just gross."

"Why?" Dean growled angrily.

"Yeah Ron why?" Neville asked.

"It's… it just is!" Ron said and glared at them.

"Oh I know what this is about", Hermione said. "Ron just realized that kids our own age can be gay too and now he's scared there's some boy running around crushing on him."

"Don't you worry Ronnikins that would never happen", Fred and George called to them.

"Oh fuck you", Ron told them and then glared at Hermione. "It's creepy! Kids our age are not supposed to do things like that! It… it is just weird and strange and creepy."

"Moony and Padfoot dated back in Hogwarts", Harry growled. "There's nothing wrong with either of them."

"Now", Ron told him. "Come on imagine that you were on the Slytherin quidditch team and have to take a shower with Pucey around. How do you know he's not checking you out in the shower or locker room?!"

"How do I know no one does it in the dorms", Harry spat back. "Ron you're being an idiot again. So what if one of my friends is gay and looks at me in the shower? At least I know someone appreciate my looks."

"What's wrong with you!?" Ron asked. "What would you do if some guy came up to you and started flirting with you!?"

"Reject them but still feel a bit happy about someone thinking I'm attractive."

"I can't believe this!"

"Well believe it because it's true", Harry said and got up. "If some guy flirted with me or wanted to go out on a date with me I wouldn't be disgusted I would be flattered but turn them down." Harry just found himself wishing that _some guy_ was tall, dark and had a furry little problem. He blushed a little and looked around. Dean looked at him with almost a proud smirk on his face and Harry smiled at him. Of course Dean would like him for jumping to defending gay guys. It had not gone unnoticed by Harry that Seamus and Dean were beyond close. Hermione and Neville were still arguing with Ron who kept going on about how weird and creepy it was. Harry sighed and decided to leave. He needed some air. He walked out of the common room and started wandering the halls.

* * *

Harry soon got tired of all the happy people he kept meeting in the halls, be it either professors or other students. So he left the castle to roam the grounds and he found his feet were leading him towards the Black Lake. He sat down on a rock near it and stared out at it. When did life get so complicated? Sure his life had always been complicated but not _this_ complicated. Harry pulled his knees up and hid his face in them. Therefore he did not notice two wolves sitting on either side of him, not until both of them turned human and wrapped their arms around his shoulders. Harry nearly jumped out of his skin, but when he noticed who it was; he relaxed. Remus gave him a gentle smile.

"What's the matter Prongslet?" he asked. "Is this about Snape again?"

"No Uncle Moony", Harry sighed. "I am still a bit mad about that but I get it… I mean I would have gotten expelled if I knew because I would not have been able to keep my temper in check."

"And will you now?"

"I… I'll try."

"Good enough", Remus chuckled and ruffled his hair. "So is it about the tournament?"

"You are doing awesome by the way", Dorian added.

"I don't feel very awesome", Harry admitted. "It all feels as if I am only winning due to dumb luck. I mean I only figured out how to beat the first task because H… someone showed me the dragons and I got advice on how to beat them. I only figured out about the second task because C… a friend told me how to solve the clue of the egg and then Neville helped me with the gilly weed… don't tell anyone!"

"Of course not Prongslet", Remus soothed. "Sure there is a bit of luck in there but think of it this way. Your competitors have years on you in experience and skill and I don't doubt that all three of them also have people to help them."

"I guess…"

"Cheating is as much part of this tournament as it was back before it got banned. Only then people cursed the champions in secret and so far you haven't been cursed."

"Are you sure Remy?" Dorian asked. "Ow!" Remus had swatted his ear.

"So if it isn't the tournament, not Snape… might it have something to do with this?" he put a hand over Harry's heart. "Troubles of the heart?"

"How did you know?" Harry mumbled.

"Harry I know you might not want to believe it, but you and your father have chosen the same moping stone. Whenever you mother turned him down he came to this stone to mope… only stopped if we either suggested a new prank or Sirius pushed him into the lake. I do not recommend that. It's freezing and you have already been forced to endure it. So… what troubles-"

"-your young and lovestruck heart?" Dorian filled in. Remus gave him a look, Dorian just grinned.

"I'm not lovestruck!" Harry objected. "I'm just… I'm so confused." He hid his face again. Remus and Dorian shared a look above his head. Dorian sniggered and Remus smiled softly.

"Dorian", Remus asked.

"Yes my love?" Dorian asked in return.

"When did you first understand that you enjoy the company of men rather than women?" Harry felt his eyes widen at that question but didn't dare look up. What was his uncle doing?

"Oh", Dorian said and leaned back to think a bit. "It must… yes it was when I first laid eyes on Lucas. He was so cute and sweet. The girls were flirting with me but it just felt so icky and then Lucas smiled at me and everything just felt… right."

"Like the final piece of the puzzle finally fell into place?" Remus asked and looked at the top of Harry's head.

"Yeah", Dorian said and smiled softly at his husband. "Before that something just felt off. Like people kept asking me which girl I liked and it just… it felt like something was holding me back and I could never really answer. I mean I could say if a girl was beautiful but I didn't really feel it. Know what I mean?"

"You recognized that there was beauty in her but not the beauty you felt attracted to?"

"Yeah! Like… like… Oh! Sinistra looked really beautiful at the Yule Ball. Her robes complimented her complexion perfectly and she looked happy, confident and enchanting. She looked beautiful… but when I looked at you my insides got all fuzzy. It made me just want to be with you and I could describe _exactly_ what you were wearing because my gaze was glued to you."

"I see… Harry what was Parvati wearing at the ball" Remus asked. Harry looked up at him.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"Answer the question Prongslet."

"Well um… she was wearing pretty robes."

"What colour?" Dorian asked.

"Uh… gold I think… or peach?"

"Uh huh and what about Blaise?"

"Blaise? He wore black robes and wore all three of his rings. He did that because he wanted to flaunt his power as an heir to at least two magical families."

"Slytherin Politics at its finest. You do realize you gave more attention to Blaise's clothes than your date's, right?"

"Yeah but Blaise is my…" Harry didn't finish, not at first. "I mean he was my friend."

"Why was?" Dorian asked.

"He's dating Adrian Pucey", Harry muttered. When he got no reply he lifted his head and looked at the two men. They were staring at him as if he was crazy. "What? You don't believe me? I _saw_ them."

"We saw them too", Dorian said. "Did you stay to watch what happened after the kiss?"

"Of course not… Blaise probably didn't want me to interrupt because he was too busy with Pucey."

"Yeah busy with turning him down gently", Remus said.

"Yeah right, you just kiss someone when turning them down."

"Bitter is not your colour", Dorian scolded.

"Is everything a fucking joke to you!" Harry yelled at him and got up. "You always have some smart ass remark or try to make light of any situation! Can't you take anything serious? No! You only take things belonging to Sirius! You act all hyper and nice and crazy just to mask that you are a wicked Casanova! You act like the world is filled with mysterious only you can solve and you are pretending to understand everything that has with magic to do when you know nothing! You're just a werewolf muggle! You don't know me! You don't understand what I am going through! No one does! Keep your nosy nose to yourself! You act like you know what everyone is planning but you have no idea do you?! You are just… you are just useless! The only reason you are in our world is because some asshole werewolf bit you otherwise you wouldn't be in the Magical World with all of your crazy and downright idiotic ideas! No one needs you here because you have nothing to give!" It became eerily quiet when he was done. Dorian draped a leg over the other and crossed his arms while looking at Harry. Remus looked ready to explode.

"Are you done?" Dorian asked, all playfulness missing from his tone.

"I… I didn't… I didn't mean that", Harry whispered embarrassed and ashamed and looked at his toes.

"Sure you did", Dorian replied. "You asked if I can't be serious? Truth is I can but I chose not to. I don't understand you? Not everything about you, no, but who does? I understand that you feel like a stranger in your own skin. You feel like you have no idea what to do anymore. You don't understand your feelings, you don't understand this _need_ to be by Blaise's side, you don't understand why you get so upset over Blaise kissing another guy when deep down you do. You say you are confused when in reality you are just in denial. You don't want to admit to what you are feeling because you are scared of being turned away by those you care for or being turned down by the person _you_ want to be with. You're not really angry at Blaise for choosing to go out with Pucey rather than with you because you think of him as your friend do you Harry?"

"You are angry because you", Remus said and poked him rather hard in the chest. "Is in love with Blaise. Up", Remus said when Harry tried to object. "Don't even _try_ to deny it. Everyone but you has seen this. Your hate and disgust for Pucey is rooted in jealousy. The same way Sirius is jealous of Dorian for _me_ choosing Dorian over Sirius. Dorian did not take _me_ away from Sirius. Padfoot managed that perfectly fine on his own and deep down he knows it. I will not however allow you to be disrespectful to my husband the way you just were. We already hear enough insults from the Ministry, people in general, from Snape, from Moody, from Dumbledore and we don't need to hear it from you! I chose Dorian Harry because Dorian made me happy. His 'carefree' ways were a beacon of light in my sad and gloomy world. I knew I would not have lived past forty with the way I kept living and Dorian saved my life by showing me his love. What Padfoot and I had was more like… friendship with a side of lust. When things got tough Padfoot ran or let me run. Dorian takes chase or stays. Dorian has crazy theories and 'doesn't take anything serious' because he knows that is what _I_ need. I need something to be crazy and playful and not just battle upon battle against darkness, society, racism and a curse I have now accepted. I need something to be fun and crazy and lively and wild to remind me that no matter how dark and dank and horrible life can be… there is always a light in the darkness. Dorian is not just my husband Harry, he's my mate… my anchor." Remus took Dorian's hand. "And I am his. Dorian can go overboard and be too wild and too free but that's when I remind him that things can be funny, sunny, wild, crazy and entertaining but to enjoy it you need to be serious at times. I'm serious for Dorian and Dorian is wild for me."

"The same way Blaise is Gryffindor for you and you are Slytherin for him."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Harry asked.

"Figure it out", Dorian said and got up and walked off. Remus levelled Harry with a glare before hurrying after his husband. Harry watched them go and as soon as Remus reached Dorian's side the taller man put an arm around Remus' waist and pulled him closer to his side. Harry sighed and looked out at the cold lake again. He'd grown up on stories of his father and mother's _interesting_ relationship. He had half expected to fall in love with a girl at the first meeting just like his father had. Harry had not. The first time he met Hermione he had thought she was kind of a show-off. The first time he met any of the girls in his year he had either thought them evil and snobbish like Pansy Parkinson or annoying like Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil. The girls that were older than him had always felt too… mature and too judging. Except for the girls on the Quidditch team, he liked those three just fine but it felt wrong trying to think of them as something more than just friends. They were… unapproachable, was that the word to describe his feelings? Harry wasn't sure. Then there was weird girls like Luna. Or girls like Tracey that you just couldn't put your finger on. Or Ginny who was a bit obsessed with him. Or Daphne who could be this cold ice queen one second and completely sweet the next. Harry didn't understand girls, he wasn't even sure he _wanted_ to understand girls.

Like at the Yule Ball when so many girls got all giggly and red in the face and obsessed with dates and looks and dresses and makeup and partners and dancing and just… girly things. He'd rather prefer a girl who was more like a boy. Like that seventh year Slytherin girl he'd seen. She'd walked into the hall _alone_ and wearing wizards robes, _male_ wizards robes. She'd spent most of her night with two younger girls from Hufflepuff. One Harry thought was her sister and the other was a sweet bushy haired girl that Harry had seen in the halls a few times. A girl who was more like a boy was the girl for him. No that did not feel right either. Harry thought back to the ball again. First he thought of the girls. Hermione, Daphne, Tracey, Ginny and Luna had all looked lovely in their dresses. All of them had been dressed in colours that suited them and they had looked like real fairies or princesses. Daphne's green robes had matched so perfectly with Theo's green scarf.

He had looked so… dignified, so regal dressed like that. Usually Theo looked rather shy or withdrawn but dressed like that he had oozed confidence and power. He had shown off who really ruled the Slytherin Fourth Years. He'd looked really handsome. Not as handsome as Blaise. If Theo had looked like a king Blaise had looked like a god. Everything about his outfit had been absolutely perfect for him and Blaise knew it the bastard. Harry smiled fondly at the memory. Blaise had flaunted his looks, his power and his manners in a way that put everyone else to shame. Blaise knew he looked good and he used it to annoy Malfoy and possibly Ron.

The girls had noticed too and when Blaise showed off his skills as a dancer the girls' hearts had been set. Harry smirked in satisfaction. Unlucky them then. Blaise had no eyes for any girl other than Luna and that was only because they were friends. Blaise was Harry's friend too and that was the problem. Harry didn't want Blaise to be his friend… he wanted more. That's why he was angry with Pucey and Blaise when they kissed. Harry was not upset about Blaise being gay or hanging out with someone else… he was angry that Blaise had not kissed _him_.

"Hello Harry Potter", he heard a lofty voice say and turned his head. There stood Luna, her feet bare on the cold ground. Harry stared at her feet and then her face. She smiled at him.

"Your feet", he said. "Aren't they cold?"

"A bit", Luna said and nodded. "Unfortunately all of my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect nargels are behind it. I saw Professors Taylor-Lupin coming from this direction and grew curious at what had drawn their attention." She sat down beside him. Harry didn't look at her, instead he looked out over the lake. They sat in silence for a while.

"It is good that they came here", Luna suddenly said.

"Who?" Harry asked confused.

"Professors Taylor-Lupin", she replied. "They set things in motion. They have helped so many, none more than you and Blaise."

"Remus is my uncle… he's always been there for me."

"True, he took care of you when you both thought you had no one else. It is strange, most of us grew up on stories about werewolves being horrible creatures. Most people avoid them because they are…" she trailed off.

"Different", Harry added.

"Just like you… and Blaise. People avoided him because he had put up walls he didn't know was there."

"But you didn't", Harry said.

"No", she replied and shook her head. "I saw through his walls. I saw who he was underneath."

"Who did you see?" Harry asked curiously. He himself had only seen Zabini as the stone faced Slytherin that didn't care about anything really, but who happened to be good at potions. Blaise was far different from Zabini in Harry's mind. They were two different people. Blaise, the smart, ambitious, witty and kind guy that warmed Harry's heart just thinking about him. Zabini the stone-faced, cold, quiet and hurting guy Harry feared.

"Most people only saw what the _Unbreakable Vow_ wanted them to see. A Slytherin through and through. Intelligent, cunning and ambitious with no emotions ever showing. I saw the cracks in that stone statue people talked about. I saw the hurt underneath and I saw the longing to be free, to have a friend. The same way he saw the hurt and loneliness in me. I know people think I am strange and weird. They look at me in spite or disgust. Blaise looked at me with curiosity. He did something no one else have ever tried." She was quiet again.

"What is that?" Harry asked.

"He tried to understand me and I tried to understand him. I was not getting very far but then Professors Taylor-Lupin came here and they widened the cracks. Now I could see what it really was about. I could see the hurt in his eyes, the grief and I recognized it because it is here within me too. We have lost the same thing."

"You've lost someone close to you?" Harry asked.

"My mum", Luna explained. "She was quite an extraordinary witch. But she did like to experiment and one day one of her spells went badly wrong. I was nine."

"I'm sorry", Harry said.

"Yes it's rather horrible", she agreed and looked at the woods on the other side of the grounds. "I do feel very sad about it sometimes. But I've got dad. Blaise lost many dads and he never really had his mum so we understood each other. Still do, but now he has Professors Taylor-Lupin and the pack and he's not as alone anymore. We both believed you by the way. About not putting your name in the goblet."

"Thanks", Harry said. "Not many people have really said that they believe me. At one point it seemed like only Blaise did…"

"He cares a lot about you", Luna said and looked at him. "I can see it in his eyes. He always make sure to look for you whenever you are in the same area. He always keeps an eye on you. When someone is mean to you I can see his eyes burning the same way Professors Taylor-Lupin's do when someone speak ill of the other. He is very protective of you."

"I have noticed."

"And you are over him. When someone is mean to him your eyes burn the same way and you look for him the same way he looks for you. You've changed each other for the better. Blaise is braver now and stands up for things. You've added some Gryffindor to him. You are more cunning now and you are acting a bit more ambitious when we study, you just don't copy Granger's work anymore. There is some Slytherin in you now. You also have something else in common. You have both fought and conquered evil which have wanted to control or destroy you. You have fought He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and Blaise have fought his mother. You are also working together now against a third evil."

"You mean Stupidexit?" Harry asked remembering the name Blaise informed him about. Dorian did have some strange imagination.

"Yes, sometimes I think the three of them think alike and that it unites all evil."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Well Stupidexit wanted to separate you and your parents, then he has found ways to bring about events that would separate you from others to face off with You-Know-Who alone. You-Know-Who wants you gone and have danced to his flute many times because of it. Blaise's mum put him under that vow to control him and to keep people from him. They all try to separate or isolate you from others. Because if it's just you or him alone, you are not as much of a threat. But together you are. You are stronger together like Professors Taylor-Lupin. They are almost unbeatable together."

"Yes but Blaise and I aren't together."

"Well you both want to."

"I do but Blaise chose Pucey."

"No, Pucey chose him." Luna got up. "I think you two need to talk."

"I have nothing to say to Pucey."

"Well I think he has a lot to say to you… or actually no… I think he only has one thing to say to you."

"And what would that be?"

"You better look after him Potter or I will fucking skin you alive", a broken voice said behind them and Harry jumped and pulled his wand on reflex. Behind him stood Adrian Pucey, looking miserable. His whole being showed that he had been crying a lot.

"Pucey", Harry asked confused. "Wha-"

"Didn't you hear what I said?" Adrian Pucey yelled brokenly. "You better look after him Potter or so help me Merlin I will murder you!"

"What are you tal-"

"Don't play dumb with me! I know! I get it! The only reason he turned me down is _you_. The only person he cares about more than anything is _you_. More than Lovegood, more than Greengrass or Tracey or _Nott_. More than me. He cares about you and if you hurt him…" he pulled his wand and aimed at Harry's face. "I will hurt you back."

"I…" Harry looked at the crushed young man in front of him. "Blaise turned you down?"

"For you!" Adrian sobbed. "He turned me down for you! He chose you! I thought I'd finally found it! Found _the_ person who completes me and makes me feel special but I was wrong! If I had found that person… I would not be standing here crying right now would I!?"

"Sometimes the right person does make us cry", Luna told him and walked up to him. "Harry has cried over him too." Harry blushed, how did she know that? "But he cried for the same reason you do."

"Well good on him", Adrian sniffled. "He wins, again. Potter always wins."

"Not always", Luna said. "No one always wins. We all lose a lot of times." She took Adrian's hand gently. "But we all win later on." He looked at her and broke down crying again. Luna hugged him around the neck, reaching up because he was so much taller. Adrian hugged her close and cried into her shoulder. Harry looked at them. He didn't really know what to do. Luna, Remus, Dorian and Adrian had all basically said the same thing. Blaise was not in love with Adrian… he was in love with Harry and Harry… they said he was in love with him. Was he? Blaise was the first person on his mind in the morning and the last person in his thoughts before sleep claimed him. He looked for him whenever they were in the same area. He always smiled when finding him. He always felt happy when he was around. His heart fluttered when Blaise smiled at him. His heart danced when Blaise touched him. His life felt so much brighter when Blaise was in it. Sweet Merlin he was an idiot. Harry turned around and started running.

* * *

The Great Hall was filled with people but Blaise didn't really care. He'd lost so many friends today due to things he had no control over. This was the werewolf thing all over again. That had as well been out of his control. As soon as he had entered the hall he had searched for Harry but had not seen him. Harry's Gryffindor friends had glared hatefully at him. It was back to square one there. Granger had looked especially nastily at him. Longbottom had looked as if he had wanted to hex him. He had not even been allowed to speak his mind, to explain. He had wanted to run but Daphne and Tracey had not let him. They'd led him to the Slytherin table and had levelled the Gryffindors with their iciest glares. In Daphne's case it had been very effective. Theo had walked with them too, but had said nothing. He and Blaise had already made up from before. It still hurt that Theo had wanted to like him with his mother. But for the sake of their friendship he would try and get over it. He wasn't sure he would get over Harry though.

Blaise had realized that he was in love with Harry after the second task. Harry had come to rescue him, _him._ The Slimy Slytherin Snake who happened to have a furry side. The unlovable stone statue of the Slytherin House had someone who cared for him and Blaise had found that he had fallen and he had fallen _hard_. Now all of that seemed to have been lost because of something out of his control… again. Why did his life always try to screw him over? There was just one way to assure that never happened again. One way that had worked… before.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Daphne asked coldly and Blaise felt a tingle run up his spine and turned around. There stood Harry huffing and puffing as if he'd been running.

"I…" he began before huffing again.

"Have you and your Gryffindorks not caused enough grief already?" Daphne went on. "You don't even want to listen to the other side of the story. Now march back to your own table before I freeze your testicles off."

"I just…"

"Just what? Thought you could waltz over here like you Gryffindors own the place? Newsflash Potter only you and Dumbledork think so."

"Blaise", Harry said and looked at him pleadingly. "I just… it… I mean…"

"What", Blaise asked, his voice sounded so weird, even to himself. He sounded like his old self. Everyone around must have noticed because they all stared at him. "What do you want Potter?"

"P-Potter?" Harry asked.

"Isn't that your name? What do you want?"

"I just… I mean… are you feeling alright?"

"What kind of stupid question is that!?" Tracey exploded but Blaise ignored her.

"I am fine Potter, do not concern yourself with me." Harry and Blaise's friends blinked at Blaise. Then they stared at each other, then him again.

"Blaise", Theo asked and put a hand on his arm. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing", Blaise said. "I just realized mother was right."

"About what?" Daphne asked worriedly.

"Feelings make you weak and if you are weak you are no use to anyone for anything. If I show fear I will not be able to fight. If I show happiness someone can ruin it. If I show sadness I will look vulnerable. If I show anger people will know how to work against me. If I show mirth I will draw attention to myself. If I show jealousy I'll give myself a weakness. If I show curiosity I will become gullible. If I show annoyance I will have a weak spot. If I show compassion I will have a soft spot someone can use against me. If I show disgust they can work against me. If I show friendliness I invite weaknesses in. If I am neutral, if I am stone faced, if I show nothing no one can approach me. No one can touch me and no one can do anything against me. I will be safe."

"Blaise no", Daphne said worriedly and Tracey looked scared.

"Don't lock us out again!" she whispered.

"I will be safe and strong and no one will be able to knock me down", Blaise told her and got up to leave. Harry stared in horror as Blaise stared heading for the door, even his confident stride felt forced now. This was his fault. He had made the others act all mean. He had to fix it.

"Blaise!" he called after his friend but Blaise just kept walking. "Blaise wait!"

"Leave me alone Potter", Blaise replied and looked at him over his shoulder. "It's for the best." An overwhelming determination swept over Harry. No. He would _not_ let Blaise suffer through that again. He would _not_ let him shut himself away from the world because of a stupid misunderstanding. No way no how! Harry marched up to him and grabbed his arm.

"What are you", Blaise began but got no further because Harry's lips were on his. There was a horrified gasp from a lot of people while a few others cheered. At the head table Minerva McGonagall turned to Remus Lupin.

"Honestly", she said. "Just like his father."

"Which father?" Pomona Sprout giggled.

"All three", McGonagall said and Remus blushed while Dorian grinned smugly.

* * *

 **TBC Phew so much emotions! Honestly I drew inspiration from some of my students who are very angsty... and they were third graders! Honestly... lovestruck kids are the worst :P**


	56. The Madness of Mr Crouch

Part 56

Blaise Zabini had never felt so at a loss in his entire life. Harry was _kissing_ him. In front of the entire school _and_ their guests! The Boy Who Lived was kissing Stone-Face Zabini! Blaise felt Harry wrap his arms around him before pulling his face back slowly. Blaise saw the worry in them, but all he could do was stare. Harry looked at the boy in front of him and blushed, but he didn't let him go. He didn't dare look around them either because he could feel all eyes on them.

"Uh…" he said. "I think we um… I think we might need to talk?"

"Uh huh", was all Blaise could say while nodding. Harry slowly let go of him, let one hand drop down Blaise's arm until he reached his hand and grabbed a hold of it. He gave it a little pull to pull Blaise out of the room. Blaise just followed, still staring dumbly at Harry. As Harry lead Blaise by the hand towards some private nook in the castle all Blaise could do was stare at him. Had this really just happened? Had Harry Potter just kissed him in front of the entire school? In front of their guests as well, had he? No surely not. This had to be some kind of dream. Yes that's it. After Theo comforted him Blaise had fallen asleep. This was just some kind of dream. Though if this was a dream, why did it feel so real? Blaise looked at Harry and realized the other boy was talking as they walked.

"I have often walked down these halls before", Harry said. "Though the floor always stayed beneath my feet before. All at once I am several feet high. Knowing it's down the halls where you live."

"Pardon me?" Blaise asked as Harry lead him into an abandoned classroom in the dungeons. The same classroom in which Blaise had told Tracey, Daphne and Theo of his furry little problem. Harry closed the door behind them and then looked at Blaise.

"Hi", he said almost shyly.

"Hi", Blaise replied back and sat down on a desk. "You wanted to talk?"

"Uh um yeah… well", Harry ran a hand through his messy hair. "I… I saw you in Hogsmeade with Pucey…"

"Oh…" Blaise said and sighed. "Look Har it-"

"I saw him kiss you", Harry interrupted. "It made me really upset and I just had to get out of there. I didn't understand why though… I just felt hurt and betrayed. I thought it was because you chose to spend your day with him rather than with your friend… me. My friends understood why I got so upset though, even when I didn't." He sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Truth is, I didn't get upset about Pucey kissing you because you're my friend. I got upset because he kissed you and I wanted to be the one to do that."

"Well obviously", Blaise teased to try and lighten the mood. Harry smiled a little as well.

"Anyway I was feeling miserable and the others jumped to the conclusion that you had lead me on."

"They and everybody else", Blaise muttered.

"Then Ron started badmouthing you and I couldn't take it so I left. I went to the lake to think and Dorian and Remus cornered me. I was rude to them when they tried to get through my thick skull. I was still in denial I think and didn't understand my feelings. They left me and Luna stopped by and helped me see a few things clearer… then I talked to Pucey. Or rather he talked at me."

"What do you mean?" Blaise asked worriedly.

"He warned me about hurting you. He was really upset and I was just confused but what he said, what Luna had said, what Remus and Dorian had said… it all made sense then. My feelings started making sense."

"Make sense?" Blaise asked.

"I didn't fully understand what my feelings for you truly were", Harry said. "I thought they were just… friendly."

"But now?"

"Well now I… well I guess that my um… feelings was made clear when I kissed you in front of the whole school and our guests."

"And", Blaise looked at his feet. "Tomorrow when the newspapers will start writing about how you have chosen a Slytherin… that you have chosen the son of the famous Black Widow."

"Well people already stop and stare and they don't bother me", Harry explained and took Blaise's hand again. "Because there is nowhere else on Earth I would rather be. They can stare all they want, they can say whatever they want. I won't care because as long as I have you I will be…" Harry looked deep in thought and then he smiled the widest grin ever. "I will be more than alright." He pulled Blaise close and kissed him again, this time however Blaise was prepared for it so he kissed Harry back. A small smiled played on his lips and when they parted they kept holding each other's hand. Blaise looked at their joined hands and smiled. Harry then pulled Blaise towards the door and Blaise followed. They started walking out of the dungeons, however they did not get very far. As soon as they left the dungeons their respective friends were there. Both boys blushed. Tracey was the first to react. She squealed and ran up and hugged both boys. Daphne just rolled her eyes.

"About time you two", she said before walking past Blaise and Harry, gripping Blaise by the arm. "Sorry Potter Slytherin gossip time."

"Huh wait what!?" Harry asked as Tracey and Daphne dragged Blaise away. Theo followed them but not before giving Harry a hard glare.

"Hurt him and you die", Theo said before disappearing. Harry turned to his friends.

"Uh…" he said. "I'm gay?" Neville and Hermione shared a look before descending on him and dragged him towards their own common room.

* * *

Harry and Blaise did not get much rest that night. Both of them had to spend most of their evenings explaining what had happened in Hogsmeade and in the Great Hall to their friends and other House Mates. Harry had it a bit easier than Blaise because Blaise had angry, broken-hearted Slytherin girls to deal with. In the Snake House arranged marriages was still a very normal thing and many of the girls had had their eyes set on the mysterious half-Italian wizard. Now they were angry at him for "leading them on" to which Daphne threatened to hex them all if they did not take it back. Because Blaise had never led anyone on.

Some of the boys were not shy with showing their disgust while others were more indifferent, and some were way more supportive. Malfoy was especially nasty; however Blaise was already a master at ignoring him.

Harry had an easier time, but Ron had stopped talking to him again, not that Harry complained about it.

* * *

The meals the next day had been a bit awkward because everyone was outright staring at the two of them. Not that Harry or Blaise or their friends cared. They were all sitting at the Gryffindor table most days anyway. Harry did however feel Dumbledore look at him in a very strange way. He did not dare look up however. Dorian was having a field day with it all. Humming wedding marches and such whenever the two boys walked by him, often joined by the Weasley Twins. Remus had to smack him or magic him quiet a few times. Harry and Blaise appreciated Dorian's happy craziness as well as Remus' calm and gentle support. The other teachers did not seem to care at all, Snape being the only exception. He looked as if he had swallowed a whole cauldron of lemons whenever they saw him. Harry and Blaise did not care. But by the evening meal they decided to go to the kitchens to eat so that they might get some peace and quiet. That's where Harry was surprised to see Dobby.

* * *

Blaise and Harry had just walked into the kitchens and sat down to eat when Dobby appeared. He explained that Mrs. Potter had told him to work at Hogwarts this year to make sure Harry was safe from poisoning now that they knew Dumbledore was an evil scheming goat. However Harry noticed another familiar face there.

"Winky?" he asked and Dobby nodded sadly.

"She works here too now", he said. "But she is unhappy Master Harry sir." He looked a the sad little house-elf. Harry looked over at the fireplace too. Winky was sitting on a small stool, but she had allowed herself to become so filthy that she was not immediately distinguishable from the smoke-blackened brick behind her. Her clothes were ragged and unwashed. She was clutching a bottle of butterbeer and swaying slightly on her stool, staring into the fire. As they watched her, she gave an enormous hiccup.

"Winky is getting through six bottles a day now," Dobby whispered to Harry.

"Well, it's not strong, that stuff," Harry said.

But Dobby shook his head. "'Tis strong for a house-elf, sir," he said.

Winky hiccuped again. The elves who had brought Blaise and Harry their dinner gave her disapproving looks as they returned to work.

"Winky is pining, Harry Potter," Dobby whispered sadly. "Winky wants to go home. Winky still thinks Mr. Crouch is her master, sir, and nothing Dobby says will persuade her that Professor Dumbledore is her master now."

"Hey, Winky," said Harry, struck by a sudden inspiration, walking over to her, and bending down, "you don't know what Mr. Crouch might be up to, do you? Because he's stopped turning up to judge the Triwizard Tournament."

Winky's eyes flickered. Her enormous pupils focused on Harry. She swayed slightly again and then said:

"M-Master is stopped – hic – coming?"

"Yeah," said Harry, "we haven't seen him since the first task. The Daily Prophet's saying he's ill."

Winky swayed some more, staring blurrily at Harry.

"Master – hic – ill?" Her bottom lip began to tremble.

"But we're not sure if that's true," said Blaise, he had noticed she was about to start crying.

"Master is needing his – hic – Winky!" whimpered the elf. "Master cannot – hic – manage – hic – all by himself…"

"I am sure you have nothing to worry about", Blaise said. "If you wish I could ask one of my House-elves to pop over and make sure someone is dong the housework."

"Winky – hic – is not only – hic – doing housework for Mr. Crouch!" Winky squeaked indignantly, swaying worse than ever and slopping butterbeer down her already heavily stained blouse. "Master is – hic – trusting Winky with – hic – the most important – hic – the most secret…"

"What?" said Harry.

But Winky shook her head very hard, spilling more butterbeer down herself.

"Winky keeps – hic – her master's secrets," she said mutinously, swaying very heavily now, frowning up at Harry with her eyes crossed. "You is – hic – nosing, you is."

"Winky must not talk like that to Harry Potter!" said Dobby angrily. "Harry Potter is brave and noble and Harry Potter is not nosy!"

"He is nosing – hic – into my master's – hic – private and secret – hic – Winky is a good house-elf – hic – Winky keeps her silence – hic – people trying to – hic – pry and poke – hic."

Winky's eyelids drooped and suddenly, without warning, she slid off her stool into the hearth, snoring loudly. The empty bottle of butterbeer rolled away across the stone-flagged floor. Half a dozen house-elves came hurrying forward, looking disgusted. One of them picked up the bottle; the others covered Winky with a large checked tablecloth and tucked the ends in neatly, hiding her from view.

"We is sorry you had to see that, sirs!" squeaked a nearby elf, shaking his head and looking very ashamed. "We is hoping you will not judge us all by Winky, sirs!"

"Of course not", Blaise said calmly, acting like a real noble. "However it is most unbecoming of you to act so cold and disgusted towards her. Try talking to her and cheer her up instead."

"Begging your pardon, sir," said the house-elf, bowing deeply again, "but house-elves has no right to be unhappy when there is work to be done and masters to be served."

"I understand but that does not mean you should not look after your fellow elves."

"But… Winky is…"

"She is going through a difficult time", Blaise continued and Harry was in awe. All elves were looking at them, some looking a little ashamed. "Instead of shunning her try to make her see that her new master is much better. Help encourage her to work, don't order her about."

"But she's not wanting to sir", a house-elf said.

"Not at the moment perhaps", Blaise continued. "She is still very upset about being forced to take clothes. Is there no one else around here who has had clothes forced upon them?" a few elves raised their hands. "Remember how you felt. That is how Winky is feeling right now. Give her some time, she will pull through. But only if you help her."

"She no want to", another elf squeaked.

"Well then help her want to. Make sure to lock in the butterbeer and hide the key."

"But she use tricks to get them", a little elf squeaked.

"I'll make sure she doesn't. Parkel!" Harry jumped when the old tuxedo-wearing house elf appeared.

"You called Young Master", he said and bowed to Blaise.

"Good evening Parkel", Blaise said and nodded back. "I am in need of your assistance and expertise."

"How so Young Master."

Blaise pointed at the cloth that was hiding Winky.

"Underneath that cloth is a house-elf who has been forced from her master's side", he explained. "According to her Master she has failed at her duties and needed to be let go. She did not wish to go and has taking it very hard."

"Is she drinking Young Master?"

"Yes Parkel."

"Ah… same level as Lollipopp Young Master?"

"No not nearly as bad. Can you help her?"

"As you wish Young Master." Parkel walked over and lifted up the cloth and Winky. "I will bring her back shortly."

"Thank you Parkel."

"Is that all Young Master?"

"Give Lollipopp and the others my love please?"

"Of course Young Master, good evening." Then he and Winky disappeared and the elves stared at Blaise.

"She will be back to work in no time", Blaise said. "Parkel knows what he is doing. Now let us eat Harry."

* * *

By breakfast the next day the shock of Blaise and Harry's relationship seemed to have dulled slightly. They mostly got a few glances every now and then and a couple of snide remarks from a few people but all that was needed to be done was for Blaise to finger his earring and go for his wand and the commenters would run. Harry grinned every time. At the moment they were eating breakfast while Ron was trying to teach Dorian wizards chess. Harry had a strong suspicion that Dorian had ulterior motives. Why else would he hang out with Ron, whom he seemed to despise. Harry noticed Ron's siblings staying close by. As did Dean, Seamus, Neville, Viktor, Boris and Blaise's friends. Harry also noticed Luna and Hermione watching. If that was not enough Remus was looking at Dorian in annoyance and Jem with a soft giggle every now and again.

"Let's just go through the rules one more time then we can start properly", Dorian said and picked up a piece while Ron sighed in annoyance. "Now how did the racehorse move again?"

"It's not a racehorse", Ron growled. "It's a knight!" Dorian blinked.

"But where's the knight then?" he asked. Ron sighed.

"Well he must have fallen off", he replied.

"Well he's not much of a knight then is he?" Dorian asked while laughing.

"Look just put it back please."

"Alright, alright", Dorian said and put it back and pointed at another piece. "And that one's called a rook?"

"Yes…"

"Why because it nests in trees?"

"No", Ron sighed. "It's. A. Castle!"

"But it's called a rook?"

"Yes some people call it a rook."

"Which people blind ones?"

The table was quiet except from a few people trying very hard not to laugh… which was everyone but Ron.

"Yes", Ron sad after a little bit.

"Oh I see I see", Dorian replied and stroked his chin. "But the castle can move you say?"

"That's right."

"Even though it hasn't got any legs."

"Yes."

"Pft it's not very likely is it Ronald?" Dorian laughed. "And this… this is also a bishop you say." Dorian picked up another piece.

"Yes", Ron groaned.

"And he bends sideways?"

"Correct."

"Well there's no surprise _there_ ", Dorian said and sniggered. As did Seamus, so hard he had to leave the table because he choked on air trying to stifle it and started coughing up a storm. "Wonder what the church is coming to these days. Well now let me get this sorted out… the bent wicker stand next to the queen…" he put the bishop down. "And the queen goes in every direction?"

"That's right."

Dorian now turned to Remus looking outraged.

"And they let children play this you say", he told Remus who just shrugged. "I mean it's plenty strong stuff isn't it Remy? You know knights taking prawns and apparently if a prawn goes all the way he turns into a queen!" That was it for the twins they along with Boris and Viktor broke down laughing and that set everyone but Ron and Daphne off. Daphne's lips were pressed very tightly though because she tried not to laugh like idiot hyenas like everyone around them. Ron because he was turning red in the face from anger. He glared at Dorian and packed up his set and left the table. When he was gone Dorian winked at Harry and Blaise and hurried back to his husband who started chastising him for his bad behaviour. Dorian just grinned through it all. Then Harry heard the familiar sounds of wings and looked up as the owls started arriving. A grey owl was soaring down toward Blaise.

"That's weird", Blaise said as it landed in front of his plate closely followed by four barn owls, a brown owl, and a tawny.

"Fan-letters?" Harry teased, seizing Blaise's goblet before it was knocked over by the cluster of owls, all of whom were jostling close to him, trying to deliver their own letter first.

"I hope not", Blaise grumbled, taking the letter from the grey owl, opening it, and starting to read. Then he started laughing.

"What's up?" Neville asked.

"It's… just ridiculous!"

He thrust the letter at Harry, who saw that it was not handwritten, but composed from pasted letters that seemed to have been cut out of the Daily Prophet.

"YOU ARE A WICKED BOY. HARRY POTTER DESERVES BETTER. GO BACK WHERE YOU CAME FROM SNAKE."

"They're all like it" Blaise snorted, opening one letter after another. "'Harry Potter can do much better than the likes of you…' Oh here's a good one! 'You deserve to be boiled in frog spawn…' Ouch!"

He had opened the last envelope, and yellowish-green liquid smelling strongly of petrol gushed over her hands, which began to erupt in large yellow boils.

"Undiluted bubotuber pus!" said Neville, picking up the envelope gingerly and sniffing it.

"Lovely" said Blaise in annoyance, as he tried to rub the pus off his hands with a napkin, but his fingers were now so thickly covered in painful sores that it looked as though he was wearing a pair of thick, knobbly gloves.

"You'd better get up to the hospital wing," said Harry as the owls around Blaise took flight.

"We'll tell Professor McGonagall where you've gone", Daphne told Blaise.

"Damn it", Theo said and picked up a letter. "Listen to this one… 'I saw what you did in Hogsmeade and I know about how you are playing Harry Potter false and that boy has had enough hardship and I will be sending you a curse by next post as soon as I can find a big enough envelope.'"

"Whoa Zabini better watch his back", Dean said.

* * *

Later when Harry and his friends left the greenhouse for their Care of Magical Creatures class, they saw Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle descending the stone steps of the castle. Pansy Parkinson was whispering and giggling behind them with her gang of Slytherin girls. Catching sight of Harry, Pansy called:

"Potter, have you split up with your boyfriend? Why was he so upset at breakfast?"

Harry ignored her; he didn't want to give her the satisfaction of knowing how much trouble this had caused. Hagrid, who had told them last lesson that they had finished with unicorns, was waiting for them outside his cabin with a fresh supply of open crates at his feet. Harry's heart sank at the sight of the crates – surely not another skrewt hatching? – but when he got near enough to see inside, he found himself looking at a number of flurry black creatures with long snouts. Their front paws were curiously flat, like spades, and they were blinking up at the class, looking politely puzzled at all the attention.

"These're nifflers," said Hagrid, when the class had gathered around. "Yeh find 'em down mines mostly. They like sparkly stuff. There yeh go, look."

One of the nifflers had suddenly leapt up and attempted to bite Pansy Parkinson's watch off her wrist. She shrieked and jumped backward.

"Useful little treasure detectors," said Hagrid happily. "Thought we'd have some fun with 'em today. See over there?" He pointed at the large patch of freshly turned earth. "I've buried some gold coins. I've got a prize fer whoever picks the niffler that digs up most. Jus' take off all yer valuables, an' choose a niffler, an get ready ter set 'em loose."

Harry took off his watch, which he was only wearing out of habit, as it didn't work anymore, and stuffed it into his pocket. Then he picked up a niffler. It put its long snout in Harry's ear and sniffed enthusiastically. It was really quite cuddly.

"Hang on," said Hagrid, looking down into the crate, "there's a spare niffler here. . . who's missin? Where's Zabini?"

"He had to go to the hospital wing," said Daphne calmly. "Some girls got nasty with him."

"Oh?" Hagrid asked. "How come?"

"They did not appreciate Blaise and Harry being together", Theo said and sent a glare at the sniggering Pansy. "I believe they are just idiots. I mean Blaise is the apprentice of a Charms Master and I saw Lupin's face at breakfast. I bet he and Flitwick will be finding out who did this without that much effort."

"But they didn't use handwriting", Seamus said.

"On the letters themselves yes", Tracey said. "But not the envelopes oh! And I have heard about a charm aurors use to find out who has touched things."

"They do", Harry and Neville said. They knew from experience. Their fathers had showed them how. What the others didn't need to know was that it was not really reliable.

"If all else fails I am sure Professor Taylor-Lupin or Dorian could sniff it out", Neville said happily. Harry noticed in satisfaction how Pansy Parkinson looked a little green. Hagrid just shook his head and they returned to their lesson and it was easily the most fun they had ever had in Care of Magical Creatures. The nifflers dived in and out of the patch of earth as though it were water, each scurrying back to the student who had released it and spitting gold into their hands. Ron's was particularly efficient; it had soon filled his lap with coins.

"Can you buy these as pets, Hagrid?" he asked excitedly as his niffler dived back into the soil, splattering his robes.

"Yer mum wouldn' be happy, Ron," said Hagrid, grinning. "They wreck houses, nifflers. I reckon they've nearly got the lot, now," he added, pacing around the patch of earth while the nifflers continued to dive. "I on'y buried a hundred coins. Oh there y'are, Zabini!"

Blaise was walking toward them across the lawn. His hands were very heavily bandaged, but he still held his head held high. Harry guessed that the pain from the pus was nothing against the pain Blaise had gone through each month.

"Well, let's check how yeh've done!" said Hagrid. "Count yer coins! An' there's no point tryin' ter steal any, Goyle," he added, his beetle-black eyes narrowed. "It's leprechaun gold. Vanishes after a few hours."

Goyle emptied his pockets, looking extremely sulky. It turned out that Ron's niffler had been most successful, so Hagrid gave him an enormous slab of Honeyduke's chocolate for a prize. The bell rang across the grounds for lunch; the rest of the class set off back to the castle, but Harry, Hermione. Blaise and Tracey stayed behind to help Hagrid put the nifflers back in their boxes. Harry noticed Madame Maxime watching them out other carriage window.

"I heard about yer hands Zabini, yeh're okay?" said Hagrid, looking concerned.

"Yes", Blaise replied. "I've been through worse."

"Aaah, don' worry," said Hagrid gently, looking down at him. "I got some o' those letters an all, after Rita Skeeter wrote abou me mum. 'Yeh're a monster an yeh should be put down.' 'Yer mother killed innocent people an if you had any decency you'd jump in a lake.'"

"No!" said Hermione, looking shocked.

"Yeah," said Hagrid, heaving the niffler crates over by his cabin wall. "They're jus' nutters. Don' open 'em if yeh get any more. Chuck 'em straigh' in the fire."

"I'll just throw a few charms on them", Blaise replied. "Flitwick showed me how, which was why I was late Professor… sorry."

"Is alright", Hagrid said and patted his back so hard Blaise nearly fell forward.

* * *

"You missed a really good lesson," Harry told Blaise as they sat down at lunch. "Those nifflers were really amazing."

"I'm sad I missed it", Blaise told him. "But I at least got to learn a few new charms from Flitwick." Harry looked at Blaise's hands. Blaise smiled and put one over Harry's. "I'm fine Har."

"I know I know… it's just… why did you get some and I didn't?"

"Because you're Harry Potter", Blaise said. "Don't look at me like that." Harry was looking sternly at him. But before he could reply Ron sat down by them looking quite angry.

"You okay Weasley?" Harry asked.

"No," said Ron shortly. "Why didn't you tell me about the gold?"

"What gold?" said Harry.

"The gold I gave you at the Quidditch World Cup," said Ron. "The leprechaun gold I gave you for my Omnioculars. In the Top Box. Why didn't you tell me it disappeared?"

Harry had to think for a moment before he realized what Ron was talking about.

"Oh…" he said, the memory coming back to him at last. "I dunno... I never noticed it had gone. I was more worried about my wand, wasn't I?"

"Must be nice," Ron said abruptly. "To have so much money you don't notice if a pocketful of Galleons goes missing."

"Listen, I had other stuff on my mind that night!" said Harry impatiently. "We all did, remember?"

"I didn't know leprechaun gold vanishes," Ron muttered. "I thought I was paying you back. Now it turns out I still owe you!"

"Forget it, all right?" said Harry.

Ron speared a roast potato on the end of his fork, glaring at it. Then he said, "I hate being poor."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other. Neither of them really knew what to say.

"It's rubbish," said Ron, still glaring down at his potato. "I don't blame Fred and George for trying to make some extra money. Wish I could. Wish I had a niffler."

"Well, we know what to get you next Christmas," said Hermione brightly. Then, when Ron continued to look gloomy, she said, "Come on, Ron, it could be worse. At least your fingers aren't full of pus."

"You could say that again", Blaise grumbled. He was having a lot of difficulty managing his knife and fork, his fingers were so stiff and swollen. "Oh forget it…" He pulled out his wand. " _Wingardium Leviosa!_ " he said and he food started floating. Harry and Blaise's friends started laughing and Blaise took bites from the floating food.

"Mr. Zabini we usually don't approve of wands being out outside of classes", McGonagall told him as she walked past. "But during the circumstances we can turn a blind eye."

"Thank you Professor", Blaise said and continued eating.

* * *

Hate mail continued to arrive for Blaise over the following week and some ill-wishers sent Howlers, which exploded at the Gryffindor or Slytherin table and shrieked insults at him for the whole Hall to hear. They did stop abruptly however after one cursed with a fire spell exploded and nearly burnt Blaise, Harry _and_ Neville. Remus, Flitwick and Dorian had been looking into it since the first letters came and it appeared as if they had caught the culprits at last. At least if the hourglasses that showed the house points were anything to go by. The points in all four had lowered significantly one morning. Harry also heard about lots of girls and boys getting detention for this, no names were dropped though. Harry did see Pansy Parkinson with a new and _interesting_ hairstyle though and Daphne looked especially smug that very same morning. To Blaise's relief Adrian had finally forgiven him and one morning he sat down beside Blaise and Harry at breakfast and asked if they were up for a game of Quidditch later. To which Blaise happily agreed and Harry nodded happily as well.

* * *

The start of the summer term would normally have meant that Harry was training hard for the last Quidditch match of the season. This year, however, it was the third and final task in the Triwizard Tournament for which he needed to prepare, but he still didn't know what he would have to do. Finally, in the last week of May, Professor McGonagall held him back in Transfiguration.

"You are to go down to the Quidditch field tonight at nine o'clock. Potter," she told him. "Mr. Bagman will be there to tell the champions about the third task."

So at half past eight that night. Harry left Neville and Hermione in Gryffindor Tower and went downstairs. As he crossed the entrance hall, Cedric came up from the Hufflepuff common room.

"What d'you reckon it's going to be?" he asked Harry as they went together down the stone steps, out into the cloudy night. "Fleur keeps going on about underground tunnels; she reckons we've got to find treasure."

"That wouldn't be too bad," said Harry, thinking that he would simply ask Hagrid for a niffler to do the job for him. "Viktor hoped it was something to do with flying. Some kind of obstacle course."

"I hope so too", Cedric chuckled. "Though it would be unfair on Fleur since us three are flyers and she isn't."

"True… but I still hope Viktor is right."

"That I am right about vhat?" Viktor asked as he joined them when they entered the grounds.

"The last task", Cedric said.

"Yes, I hope so too. Ve have fought dragons on land and things in the vater. Maybe nov ve can go into air."

* * *

They walked down the dark lawn to the Quidditch stadium, turned through a gap in the stands, and walked out onto the field.

"What've they done to it?" Cedric said indignantly, stopping dead.

The Quidditch field was no longer smooth and flat. It looked as though somebody had been building long, low walls all over it that twisted and crisscrossed in every direction.

"They're hedges!" said Harry, bending to examine the nearest one.

"Hello there!" called a cheery voice.

Ludo Bagman was standing in the middle of the field with Fleur. Harry, Viktor and Cedric made their way toward them, climbing over the hedges. Fleur beamed at Harry as he came nearer. Her attitude toward him had changed completely since he had saved her sister from the lake.

"Well, what d'you think?" said Bagman happily as Harry, Viktor and Cedric climbed over the last hedge. "Growing nicely, aren't they? Give them a month and Hagrid'll have them twenty feet high. Don't worry," he added, grinning, spotting the less-than-happy expressions on Harry's and Cedric's faces, "you'll have your Quidditch field back to normal once the task is over! Now, I imagine you can guess what we're making here?"

No one spoke for a moment. Then –

"Maze," grunted Krum.

"That's right!" said Bagman. "A maze. The third task's really very straightforward. The Triwizard Cup will be placed in the centre of the maze. The first champion to touch it will receive full marks."

"We seemply 'ave to get through the maze?" said Fleur.

"There will be obstacles," said Bagman happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "Hagrid is providing a number of creatures. . . then there will be spells that must be broken. . . all that sort of thing, you know. Now, the champions who are leading on points will get a head start into the maze." Bagman grinned at Harry and Cedric. "Then Mr. Krum will enter. . . then Miss Delacour. But you'll all be in with a fighting chance, depending how well you get past the obstacles. Should be fun, eh?"

Harry, who knew only too well the kind of creatures that Hagrid was likely to provide for an event like this, thought it was unlikely to be any fun at all. However, he nodded politely like the other champions.

"Very well… if you haven't got any questions, we'll go back up to the castle, shall we, it's a bit chilly."

Bagman hurried alongside Harry as they began to wend their way out of the growing maze. Harry had the feeling that Bagman was going to start offering to help him again, but just then, Viktor tapped Harry on the shoulder.

"Could I haff a vord?"

"Yeah, all right," said Harry, slightly surprised.

"Vill you valk vith me?"

"Okay," said Harry curiously.

Bagman looked slightly perturbed.

"I'll wait for you. Harry, shall I?"

"No, it's okay, Mr. Bagman," said Harry, suppressing a smile, "I think I can find the castle on my own, thanks."

Harry and Krum left the stadium together, but Krum did not set a course for the Durmstrang ship. Instead, he walked toward the forest.

"What're we going this way for?" said Harry as they passed Hagrid's cabin and the illuminated Beauxbatons carriage.

"Don't vont to be overheard," said Viktor shortly.

When at last they had reached a quiet stretch of ground a short way from the Beauxbatons horses' paddock, Viktor stopped in the shade of the trees and turned to face Harry.

"I vant to know," he said lowly. "Vot there is between you and Hermy-own-ninny. "

Harry, who from Viktor's secretive manner had expected something much more serious than this, stared laughing.

"Nothing," he said. "We're friends. She's not my girlfriend and she never has been. It's just that Skeeter woman making things up. I mean… I have Blaise."

"Hermy-own-ninny talks about you very often," said Viktor. "Alvays vorrys about you".

"Yeah," said Harry, "because we're friends."

He couldn't quite believe he was having this conversation with Viktor Krum, the famous International Quidditch player. It was as though the eighteen-year-old thought he. Harry, was an equal – a real rival.

"You haff never… you haff not…"

"No," said Harry very firmly.

"Vell then good", Viktor said and grinned. Harry relaxed. "oh and you are nice to Blaise I hope?"

"Of course and before you ask he is nice to me too."

"Good, you both deserve that. Boris vos a little upset but then he svitched his attention to others. That is Boris for you."

"I suspected he was a bit more interested in Blaise than just friendship."

"Bah Boris is… harmless. He has attention of a poodle."

"How the heck do you know what a poodle is?"

"Mum has one", Krum said and shrugged. "Nov… I sav you play earlier. Sadly I could not join. Vould you and your friends vant to-"

But something moved behind Viktor in the trees, and Harry, who had some experience of the sort of thing that lurked in the forest, instinctively grabbed Viktor's arm and pulled him around.

"Vot is it?"

Harry shook his head, staring at the place where he'd seen movement. He slipped his hand inside his robes, reaching for his wand. Viktor followed suit. Suddenly a man staggered out from behind a tall oak. For a moment, Harry didn't recognize him. . . then he realized it was Mr. Crouch. He looked as though he had been traveling for days. The knees of his robes were ripped and bloody, his face scratched; he was unshaven and grey with exhaustion. His neat hair and moustache were both in need of a wash and a trim. His strange appearance, however, was nothing to the way he was behaving. Muttering and gesticulating, Mr. Crouch appeared to be talking to someone that he alone could see. He reminded Harry vividly of an old tramp he had seen once when out shopping with Sirius. That man too had been conversing wildly with thin air.

"Vosn't he a judge?" said Viktor, staring at Mr. Crouch. "Isn't he vith your Ministry?"

Harry nodded, hesitated for a moment, then walked slowly toward Mr. Crouch, who did not look at him, but continued to talk to a nearby tree.

". . . and when you've done that, Weatherby, send an owl to Dumbledore confirming the number of Durmstrang students who will be attending the tournament, Karkaroff has just sent word there will be twelve… "

"Mr. Crouch?" said Harry cautiously.

"…and then send another owl to Madame Maxime, because she might want to up the number of students she's bringing, now Karkaroff's made it a round dozen… do that, Weatherby, will you? Will you? Will… "

Mr. Crouch's eyes were bulging. He stood staring at the tree, muttering soundlessly at it. Then he staggered sideways and fell to his knees.

"Mr. Crouch?" Harry said loudly. "Are you all right?"

Crouch's eyes were rolling in his head. Harry looked around at Krum, who had followed him into the trees, and was looking down at Crouch in alarm.

"Vot is vrong vith him?"

"No idea," Harry muttered. "Listen, you'd better go and get someone -"

"Dumbledore!" gasped Mr. Crouch. He reached out and seized a handful of Harry's robes, dragging him closer, though his eyes were staring over Harry's head. "I need… see… Dumbledore…"

"Okay," said Harry, "if you get up, Mr. Crouch, we can go up to the-"

"I've done… stupid… thing…" Mr. Crouch breathed. He looked utterly mad. His eyes were rolling and bulging, and a trickle of spittle was sliding down his chin. Every word he spoke seemed to cost him a terrible effort. "Must… tell… Dumbledore…"

"Get up, Mr. Crouch," said Harry loudly and clearly. "Get up, I'll take you to Dumbledore!"

Mr. Crouch's eyes rolled forward onto Harry.

"Who. . . you?" he whispered.

"I'm a student at the school," said Harry, looking around at Krum for some help, but Krum was hanging back, looking extremely nervous.

"You're not. . . his?" whispered Crouch, his mouth sagging.

"No," said Harry, without the faintest idea what Crouch was talking about.

"Dumbledore's?"

"That's right," said Harry.

Crouch was pulling him closer; Harry tried to loosen Crouch's grip on his robes, but it was too powerful.

"Warn… Dumbledore…"

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let go of me," said Harry. "Just let go, Mr. Crouch, and I'll get him…"

"Thank you, Weatherby, and when you have done that, I would like a cup of tea. My wife and son will be arriving shortly, we are attending a concert tonight with Mr. and Mrs. Fudge."

Crouch was now talking fluently to a tree again, and seemed completely unaware that Harry was there, which surprised Harry so much he didn't notice that Crouch had released him.

"Yes, my son has recently gained twelve O. W. L. s, most satisfactory, yes, thank you, yes, very proud indeed. Now, if you could bring me that memo from the Andorran Minister of Magic, I think I will have time to draft a response…"

"You stay here with him!" Harry said to Krum. "I'll get Dumbledore, I'll be quicker, I know where his office is-"

"He is mad," said Krum doubtfully, staring down at Crouch, who was still gabbling to the tree, apparently convinced it was Percy.

"Just stay with him," said Harry, starting to get up, but his movement seemed to trigger another abrupt change in Mr. Crouch, who seized him hard around the knees and pulled Harry back to the ground.

"Don't. . . leave. . . me!" he whispered, his eyes bulging again. "I. . . escaped. . . must warn. . . must tell. . . see Dumbledore. . . my fault. . . all my fault. . . Bertha. . . dead. . . all my fault. . . my son. . . my fault. . . tell Dumbledore . . . Harry Potter. . . the Dark Lord. . . stronger. . . Harry Potter. . . "

"I'll get Dumbledore if you let me go, Mr. Crouch!" said Harry. He looked furiously around at Krum. "Help me, will you?"

Looking extremely apprehensive, Krum moved forward and squatted down next to Mr. Crouch.

"Just keep him here," said Harry, pulling himself free of Mr. Crouch. "I'll be back with Dumbledore."

"Hurry, von't you?" Krum called after him as Harry sprinted away from the forest and up through the dark grounds. They were deserted; Bagman, Cedric, and Fleur had disappeared. Harry tore up the stone steps, through the oak front doors, and off up the marble staircase, toward the second floor. Five minutes later he was hurtling toward a stone gargoyle standing halfway along an empty corridor.

"Sher – sherbet lemon!" he panted at it.

This was the password to the hidden staircase to Dumbledore's office – or at least, it had been two years ago. The password had evidently changed, however, for the stone gargoyle did not spring to life and jump aside, but stood frozen, glaring at Harry malevolently.

"Move!" Harry shouted at it. "C'mon!"

But nothing at Hogwarts had ever moved just because he shouted at it; he knew it was no good. He looked up and down the dark corridor. Perhaps Dumbledore was in the staffroom? He started running as fast as he could toward the staircase –

"POTTER!"

Harry skidded to a halt and looked around. Snape had just emerged from the hidden staircase behind the stone gargoyle. The wall was sliding shut behind him even as he beckoned Harry back toward him.

"What are you doing here, Potter?"

"I need to see Professor Dumbledore!" said Harry, running back up the corridor and skidding to a standstill in front of Snape instead. "It's Mr. Crouch. . . he's just turned up. . . he's in the forest. . . he's asking -"

"What is this rubbish?" said Snape, his black eyes glittering. "What are you talking about?"

"Mr. Crouch!" Harry shouted. "From the Ministry! He's ill or something – he's in the forest, he wants to see Dumbledore! Just give me the password up to -"

"The headmaster is busy. Potter," said Snape, his thin mouth curling into an unpleasant smile.

"I've got to tell Dumbledore!" Harry yelled.

"Didn't you hear me. Potter?"

Harry could tell Snape was thoroughly enjoying himself, denying Harry the thing he wanted when he was so panicky.

"Look," said Harry angrily, "Crouch isn't right – he's – he's out of his mind – he says he wants to warn -"

The stone wall behind Snape slid open. Dumbledore was standing there, wearing long green robes and a mildly curious expression. "Is there a problem?" he said, looking between Harry and Snape.

"Professor!" Harry said, sidestepping Snape before Snape could speak, "Mr. Crouch is here – he's down in the forest, he wants to speak to you!"

Harry expected Dumbledore to ask questions, but to his relief, Dumbledore did nothing of the sort.

"Lead the way," he said promptly, and he swept off along the corridor behind Harry, leaving Snape standing next to the gargoyle and looking twice as ugly.

"What did Mr. Crouch say. Harry?" said Dumbledore as they walked swiftly down the marble staircase.

"Said he wants to warn you. . . said he's done something terrible. . . he mentioned his son. . . and Bertha Jorkins. . . and – and Voldemort. . . something about Voldemort getting stronger. . . . "

"Indeed," said Dumbledore, and he quickened his pace as they hurried out into the pitch-darkness.

"He's not acting normally," Harry said, hurrying along beside Dumbledore. "He doesn't seem to know where he is. He keeps talking like he thinks Percy Weasley's there, and then he changes, and says he needs to see you. . . . I left him with Viktor Krum. "

"You did?" said Dumbledore sharply, and he began to take longer strides still, so that Harry was running to keep up. "Do you know if anybody else saw Mr. Crouch?"

"No," said Harry. "Krum and I were talking, Mr. Bagman had just finished telling us about the third task, we stayed behind, and then we saw Mr. Crouch coming out of the forest -"

"Where are they?" said Dumbledore as the Beauxbatons carriage emerged from the darkness.

"Over here," said Harry, moving in front of Dumbledore, leading the way through the trees. He couldn't hear Crouch's voice anymore, but he knew where he was going; it hadn't been much past the Beauxbatons carriage. . . somewhere around here. . . .

"Viktor?" Harry shouted.

No one answered.

"They were here," Harry said to Dumbledore. "They were definitely somewhere around here…"

"Lumos," Dumbledore said, lighting his wand and holding it up.

Its narrow beam travelled from black trunk to black trunk, illuminating the ground. And then it fell upon a pair of feet. Harry and Dumbledore hurried forward. Krum was sprawled on the forest floor. He seemed to be unconscious. There was no sign at all of Mr. Crouch. Dumbledore bent over Krum and gently lifted one of his eyelids.

"Stunned," he said softly. His half-moon glasses glittered in the wandlight as he peered around at the surrounding trees.

"Should I go and get someone?" said Harry. "Madam Pomfrey?"

"No," said Dumbledore swiftly. "Stay here."

He raised his wand into the air and pointed it in the direction of Hagrid's cabin. Harry saw something silvery dart out of it and streak away through the trees like a ghostly bird. Then Dumbledore bent over Krum again, pointed his wand at him, and muttered, "Ennervate." Krum opened his eyes. He looked dazed. When he saw Dumbledore, he tried to sit up, but Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder and made him lie still.

"He attacked me!" Krum muttered, putting a hand up to his head. "The old madman attacked me! I vos looking around to see vare Harry had gone and he attacked from behind!"

"Lie still for a moment," Dumbledore said.

The sound of thunderous footfalls reached them, and Hagrid came panting into sight with Fang at his heels. He was carrying his crossbow.

"Professor Dumbledore!" he said, his eyes widening. "Harry – what the -?"

"Hagrid, I need you to fetch Professor Karkaroff," said Dumbledore. "His student has been attacked. When you've done that, kindly alert Moody -"

"No need, Dumbledore," said a wheezy growl. "I'm here."

Moody was limping toward them, leaning on his staff, his wand lit.

"Damn leg," he said furiously. "Would've been here quicker. . . what's happened? Snape said something about Crouch -"

"Crouch?" said Hagrid blankly.

"Karkaroff, please, Hagrid!" said Dumbledore sharply.

"Oh yeah. . . right y'are, Professor. . . " said Hagrid, and he turned and disappeared into the dark trees, Fang trotting after him.

"I don't know where Barty Crouch is," Dumbledore told Moody, "but it is essential that we find him."

"I'm onto it," growled Moody, and he pulled out his wand and limped off into the forest.

Neither Dumbledore nor Harry spoke again until they heard the unmistakable sounds of Hagrid and Fang returning. Karkaroff was hurrying along behind them. He was wearing his sleek silver furs, and he looked pale and agitated.

"What is this?" he cried when he saw Krum on the ground and Dumbledore and Harry beside him. "What's going on?"

"I vos attacked!" said Krum, sitting up now and rubbing his head. "Mr. Crouch or votever his name -"

"Crouch attacked you? Crouch attacked you? The Triwizard judge?"

"Igor," Dumbledore began, but Karkaroff had drawn himself up, clutching his furs around him, looking livid.

"Treachery!" he bellowed, pointing at Dumbledore. "It is a plot! You and your Ministry of Magic have lured me here under false pretences, Dumbledore! This is not an equal competition! First you sneak Potter into the tournament, though he is underage! Now one of your Ministry friends attempts to put my champion out of action! I smell double-dealing and corruption in this whole affair, and you, Dumbledore, you, with your talk of closer international wizarding links, of rebuilding old ties, of forgetting old differences – here's what I think of you!"

Karkaroff spat onto the ground at Dumbledore's feet. In one swift movement, Hagrid seized the front of Karkaroff's furs, lifted him into the air, and slammed him against a nearby tree.

"Apologize!" Hagrid snarled as Karkaroff gasped for breath, Hagrid's massive fist at his throat, his feet dangling in mid-air.

"Hagrid, no!" Dumbledore shouted, his eyes flashing.

Hagrid removed the hand pinning Karkaroff to the tree, and Karkaroff slid all the way down the trunk and slumped in a huddle at its roots; a few twigs and leaves showered down upon his head.

"Kindly escort Harry back up to the castle, Hagrid," said Dumbledore sharply.

Breathing heavily, Hagrid gave Karkaroff a glowering look.

"Maybe I'd better stay here. Headmaster..."

"You will take Harry back to school, Hagrid," Dumbledore repeated firmly. "Take him right up to Gryffindor Tower. And Harry – I want you to stay there. Anything you might want to do – any owls you might want to send – they can wait until morning, do you understand me?"

"Er – yes," said Harry, staring at him. How had Dumbledore known that, at that very moment, he had been thinking about sending Hedwig home to tell them what had happened?

"I'll leave Fang with yeh. Headmaster," Hagrid said, staring menacingly at Karkaroff, who was still sprawled at the foot of the tree, tangled in furs and tree roots. "Stay, Fang. C'mon, Harry."

They marched in silence past the Beauxbatons carriage and up toward the castle.

"How dare he," Hagrid growled as they strode past the lake. "How dare he accuse Dumbledore. Like Dumbledore'd do anythin' like that. Like Dumbledore wanted you in the tournament in the firs' place. Worried! I dunno when I seen Dumbledore more worried than he's bin lately. An' you!" Hagrid suddenly said angrily to Harry, who looked up at him, taken aback. "What were yeh doin', wanderin' off with ruddy Krum? He's from Durmstrang, Harry! Coulda jinxed yeh right there, couldn he? Hasn' Moody taught yeh nothin'? 'Magine lettin him lure yeh off on yer own -"

"Viktor's all right!" said Harry as they climbed the steps into the entrance hall. "He wasn't trying to jinx me, he just wanted to talk about Hermione -"

"I'll be havin' a few words with her, an' all," said Hagrid grimly, stomping up the stairs. "The less you lot 'ave ter do with these foreigners, the happier yeh'll be. Yeh can trust any of 'em."

"You were getting on all right with Madame Maxime," Harry said, annoyed.

"Don' you talk ter me abou' her!" said Hagrid, and he looked quite frightening for a moment. "I've got her number now! Tryin' ter get back in me good books, tryin' ter get me ter tell her what's comin in the third task. Ha! You can' trust any of'em!"

Hagrid was in such a bad mood, Harry was quite glad to say good-bye to him in front of the Fat Lady. He clambered through the portrait hole into the common room and hurried straight for the corner where Neville and Hermione were sitting, to tell them what had happened.

* * *

 **TBC The whole chess-discussion was not made up by me. It's from the comedy "Bottom".**


	57. The Nightmare in Divination

Part 57

Dorian Tylor-Lupin hated when people interrupted his sleep, especially when he had Remus cuddled against him. But when that stupid knocking didn't end Dorian had no choice but waking up. He groaned when Remus left his embrace and hurried over to the door. Remus wrapped his gown around himself and opened the door to reveal Mr. Filch.

"Good evening Mr. Filch", Remus said way friendlier than Dorian would have done. "What can I help you with?"

"Dumbledore needs you and your… partner to come down to the Forbidden Forest", Mr. Filch said and then hurriedly left.

"How rude", Remus joked but started to get dressed. "So, love, what do you think He Who Must Not Be Named wants with us?"

"Probably wants us to sort out a mess he has created", Dorian said and got up. "Oh! Or he wants to bring us down there and murder us because we are on to him!"

"Well I am pretty sure he won't be able to lay a finger on you", Remus teased and put on his shoes.

"And he better not lay a finger on you Remy or he will be sorry." Dorian pulled his jeans on. "But then again he would not send Filch to fetch us if that was the case would he?"

"I don't think so", Remus replied and waited for Dorian to get his shoes on. Then they headed down together. On the way down they met up with Sinistra and Vector who had also been woken by Mr. Filch. The four of them hurried down to the woods and found Dumbledore there with most of the other professors, Bagman, Maxime and Karkaroff. Dumbledore looked at everyone assembled and explained what had happened. Harry and Viktor had walked to the forest edge to discuss something and then Mr. Crouch had appeared. He had acted out of the ordinary and Harry had hurried to fetch Dumbledore while Viktor guarded Crouch. During that time Crouch either attacked Krum or both of them got attacked. The point of it all was that now Crouch was missing again.

"So why did you ask us to come down here?" Vector asked. "Do you want us to search the Forbidden Forest?"

"Yes", Dumbledore said. "I need you all and myself to search the Forest and… I need you two", he turned to Remus and Dorian. "To sniff him out."

"Excuse me", Remus said dryly.

"What Dumbledore is trying to say is for you two to transform and act as dogs for the night Lupin", Snape said with malice. "Not too uncommon for you I guess."

"Severus", McGonagall hissed at him. "I know it is very unpolite to ask this of you Remus and you Dorian", she looked at them. "But we are out of options. Could you please offer you our services?"

"For you Minerva", Remus replied calmly. "Always."

"Hey!" Jem said as she came waddling up to them, looking like a big ball of yarn with all the knitted things she was wearing. "Don't you go running around in there without me boys."

"Of course not ma'am", Dorian said and stretched. "So where did Couch and the boys stand?"

" _Crouch_ and the boys stood over here", Dumbledore said and pointed. Dorian, Jem and Remus shared a look before they nodded. Minerva jumped in surprise when the three of them turned into wolves. She marvelled at them in the moonlight. Dorian's honey-coloured fur looked so soft. He was a bit bigger than Remus and Jem. He looked more agile as well. Minerva figured it was because he spent so much time in his wolf form. Remus fur was darker, but not by much and his face looked softer. Dorian's face looked playful and happy whereas Remus' looked more soft and gentler. He was a bit smaller than Dorian, but his legs were a bit longer so he was shorter in length but higher. Jem surprised her. Minerva figured she would be smaller than both of them but she wasn't. She was about Remus' size and her fur was a mixture of greys, just like her hair. She was skinner than the younger wolves but she still seemed fit and strong. All three wolves hurried over to the place where Crouch had been and sniffed.

"While they search the rest of us should spread out", Madame Hooch said and pulled on her gloves. "Vector, Sinistra with me if you please." The three of them headed into the woods as did the other professors. McGonagall stayed behind. Remus seemed to have the better sense of smell because he took the lead. McGonagall followed him while Dorian and Jem headed of in another direction. She figured they were following the trail to see where Crouch had come from. McGonagall sighed and rolled up her sleeves slightly. This would be a long night.

* * *

"As I see it, it comes down to two theories", Remus said as he paced in his office the next morning. Dorian was sitting at his desk trying, and failing, to stay awake. Harry, Hermione, Neville and Blaise sat in four of the desks listening to Remus talk. Harry had his mirror active so his dad, Sirius and his mum could listen as well.

"One: Crouch attacked Viktor or two: someone else attacked both of them."

"But it must have been Crouch", Neville said. "Why else would he be gone when Harry and Dumbledore came back?"

"I don't think so," said Harry, shaking his head. "He seemed really weak – I don't reckon he was up to Disapparating or anything."

"And we all know you can't Disapparate on the grounds", Blaise said and Remus nodded, as did Hermione. Harry and Neville looked sheepish. "You guys honestly didn't know?"

"Neither does the lumps you call friends Remus", came Lily Potter's voice from the mirror.

"We do too!" was the objection she was met with.

"Just go through it again, Harry," said Hermione. "What did Mr. Crouch actually say?"

"I've told you, he wasn't making much sense," said Harry. "He said he wanted to warn Dumbledore about something. He definitely mentioned Bertha Jorkins, and he seemed to think she was dead. He kept saying stuff was his fault... He mentioned his son."

"Well, that was his fault," said Hermione testily.

"He was out of his mind," said Harry. "Half the time he seemed to think his wife and son were still alive, and he kept talking to Percy about work and giving him instructions."

"And… remind me what he said about You-Know-Who?" Neville asked.

"I've told you," Harry repeated dully. "He said he's getting stronger."

"Do you think it could have been crazy ravings da-Remus?" Blaise asked and looked at the pacing professor in front of them.

"Not necessarily", Remus said. "Harry you said that when he talked about old Mole' n Warts-"

"Get your own name for him", Dorian grumbled in his half-asleep state.

"-he seemed almost sane?"

"Yeah", Harry said. "He was sanest when he was trying to talk about Voldemort. He was having real trouble stringing two words together, but that was when he seemed to know where he was and knew what he wanted to do. He just kept saying he had to see Dumbledore. And if Snape hadn't held me up we might've got there in time. 'The headmaster is busy. Potter… what's this rubbish, Potter?' Why couldn't he have just got out of the way?"

"Maybe he didn't want you to get there" Neville asked uncertainly. "You don't reckon he could've beaten you and Dumbledore there?"

"Not unless he can turn himself into a bat or something," said Harry.

"Wouldn't put it past him," Sirius muttered.

"You didn't find anything Moony?" James' voice asked.

"Nothing", Remus said. "If someone attacked them they disappeared before we got there. Well the three of us found traces of his scent but the forest itself seemed to work against us here. We did however ask Jemima to take a look as well during the day. Jem is too old to…" he hurriedly shut his mouth and looked around to make sure she was nowhere near. "She is getting on and needs rest", he then said. "I have to work and Dorian…" Dorian snored loudly. "Needs a little rest as well."

"I could go and-" Blaise began.

"No!" the grownups said sharply.

"It's too dangerous Blaise", Lily said soothingly. "If whoever took Crouch is still about in the woods we will not risk your safety."

"But I could really help…"

"I know cub", Remus told him. "But leave this one to the professionals. Jemima is looking and Moody is looking. Alastor may not be high on my list of trustworthy people right now but he is phenomenal at what he does… did."

"Yeah and I have a question", Sirius' voice said.

"What?"

"Harry, what do you think you are playing at, walking off into the forest with Viktor Krum? I want you to swear that you are not going to go walking with anyone else at night. There is somebody highly dangerous at Hogwarts. It is clear to me that they wanted to stop Crouch from seeing Dumbledore and you were probably feet away from them in the dark. You could have been killed. Your name didn't get into the Goblet of Fire by accident. If someone's trying to attack you, they're on their last chance. Stay close to Blaise, Neville and Hermione, do not leave Gryffindor Tower after hours, and arm yourself for the third task. Practice Stunning and Disarming. A few hexes wouldn't go amiss either. There's nothing you can do about Crouch. Keep your head down and look after yourself. If by chance you figure out more about this let Moony, your father or myself know about it at once."

"Like you're one to talk", Harry protested. "Who're you to lecture me about being out-of-bounds? After all the stuff you guys did at school!"

"We're just worried about you Prongslet", James cut in. "Listen to us. We know that we aren't exactly the prime example of good behaviour while at school but when it comes to serious matters we know what we talk about. You could have gotten killed."

"But dad no one's tried to attack me all year," said Harry. "No one's done anything to me at all!"

"Except put your name in the Goblet of Fire," said his mother dryly. "And they must've done that for a reason. Harry. As much as it pains me to say it but Sirius and your father are right. Maybe they've been biding their time. Maybe this is the task they're going to get you."

"Look," said Harry impatiently, "let's say you are all right, and someone stunned Krum to kidnap Crouch. Well, they would've been in the trees near us, wouldn't they? But they waited till I was out of the way until they acted, didn't they? So it doesn't look like I'm their target, does it?"

"They couldn't have made it look like an accident if they'd murdered you in the forest!" said Hermione. "But if you die during a task-"

"They didn't care about attacking Krum, did they?" said Harry. "Why didn't they just polish me off at the same time? They could've made it look like Krum and I had a duel or something."

"Harry, I don't understand it either," said Hermione desperately. "I just know there are a lot of odd things going on, and I don't like it… Your parents are right – Sirius is right – you've got to get in training for the third task, straight away."

"And promise us to not sneak out on your own again", Lily cut in.

"But… mum", Harry began.

"Harry."

"Yes ma'am… I promise."

"Remus."

"No fingers crossed or shifty eyes Lily", Remus replied.

"Oi!" Harry said. "Whose side are you on?"

"Your safety's side", Remus said. "Blaise."

"Yes da-Remus", Blaise said and got up.

"Keep an eye on Harry, make sure he does not sneak about... alone."

"Yes sir."

"Remus!" his friends objected.

"Lily, Padfoot, Prongs we always say Harry is his father's son", Remus added. "So if we told James to stay put and he said he promised he would… would we believe it?" The other grownups were quiet.

"Point taken", James said. "In that case, Neville, Hermione keep an eye on Harry too."

"Yes sir", they said.

"And keep us posted… all of you."

Harry, Neville, Hermione and Blaise headed for the Great Hall to eat breakfast. On the way there they discussed how to help Harry train for the third task. They decided to make sure Harry was comfortable using _Stupefy, Expelliarmus, Depulso, Flipendo, Epsikey, Locomotor Mortis, Rictusempra, Meteolojinx, Incendio, Immobulus, Petrificus Totalus, Finite Incantantem, Diffindo, Confringo, Bombarda,_ and _Protego_. They also decided to make sure he was up to speed on various magical creatures out there. So after lunch they would head to the room Blaise and Flitwick used to train. When they rounded a corner though they noticed Fred and George walk towards them, heads close together and whispering.

"That's blackmail, that is", they heard one of them say. "We could get into a lot of trouble for that-"

"- we've tried being polite; it's time to play dirty, like him. He wouldn't like the Ministry of Magic knowing what he did-"

"I'm telling you, if you put that in writing, it's blackmail!"

"Yeah, and you won't be complaining if we get a nice fat payoff, will you?"

The duo didn't notice the others until they nearly bowled Hermione over. She squeaked when Fred stepped on her foot and both twins jumped back in shock.

"Where are you going?" Hermione and Fred said at the same time.

"Sending a letter", George replied to Hermione.

"Breakfast", Neville replied to Fred.

"I see" said Hermione and Fred.

Fred grinned.

"Fine – we won't ask you what you're doing, if you don't ask us," he said.

He was holding a sealed envelope in his hands. Harry glanced at it, but Fred, whether accidentally or on purpose, shifted his hand so that the name on it was covered.

"Well, don't let us hold you up," Fred said, making a mock bow and pointing down the hallway. Neville, Hermione and Harry hurried along but Blaise stayed put.

"Who're you blackmailing?" he asked curiously.

The grin vanished from Fred's face. Harry saw George half glance at Fred, before smiling at Blaise.

"Don't be stupid, I was only joking," he said easily.

"I might have believed it if I was your brother Ronald", Blaise said and crossed his arms. "Now. Who?"

Fred and George looked at each other. Then Fred said abruptly:

"What's with kids theses days? Can't you keep your nose out it, it's none of your business."

"It's my business if you're blackmailing someone and they find out I knew about it," said Blaise. "George's right, you could end up in serious trouble for that."

"How did you see the difference?" George asked shocked then waved his arms around. "Anyway I told you, I was joking!" He walked over to Fred, pulled the letter out of his hands, and stuffed it into his pocket. "You're starting to sound a bit like our dear older brother, you are, Blaisey. Carry on like this and you'll be made a prefect."

"Not likely", Blaise scoffed.

"Well, stop telling people what to do then. See you later."

He and Fred hurried down the halls towards the Owlery while Blaise turned to the other three Gryffindors.

"Is this a Gryffindor thing?" he asked and Harry swatted his arm while Neville sniggered. Hermione though looked a bit worried.

"You don't think they know something about all this, do you?" she whispered. "About Crouch and everything?"

"No," said Harry. "If it was something that serious, they'd tell someone. They'd tell Dumbledore."

"Are you sure?" Neville asked. "Ron told me that they are obsessed with making money lately. He said he noticed it before the first task. When none of us were really talking."

"Sure they are a bit eager to make money but blackmail?" Harry asked.

"Maybe it's this joke shop idea they've got," said Neville. "I thought they were only saying it to annoy their mum, but they really mean it, they want to start one. They've only got a year left at Hogwarts, they keep going on about how it's time to think about their future. Their parents can't help them the starting capital for a shop…"

Hermione was looking uncomfortable now.

"Yes, but. . . they wouldn't do anything against the law to get gold", she said firmly.

"I agree with Granger", Blaise said. "Sure they don't mind breaking rules but neither did Harry's dad, Sirius or da-Remus and now they are all quite successful in their various fields."

"I agree", Hermione said and smiled at him. "This isn't some silly school rule. They'll get a lot more than detention for blackmail! Maybe… maybe we should tell Ron so he can tell Percy?"

"Are you mad?" said Neville. "Tell Percy? He'd probably do a Crouch and turn them in… no wait he wouldn't but he would do something stupid." He sighed. "Let's just leave them at it for now… if something more happens we'll tell Professor Taylor-Lupin or McGonagall. Come on, let's get some breakfast."

"D'you think it's too early to go and see Mister Moody?" Hermione said as they went down the spiral staircase.

"Yes," said Harry. "He'd probably blast us through the door if we wake him at the crack of dawn; he'll think we're trying to attack him while he's asleep. Let's give it till break."

"Why are we talking to that asshat", Blaise asked them. "I mean, no offence, but Remus trusts him about as far as he can throw him, without magic, after what happened in your class."

"But Moody is the best at what he does", Neville objected. "And since he's not a professor he might tell us what he knows."

"I don't trust the guy", Blaise said. "There's just something… off about him."

"It's his paranoia", Harry said and gripped Blaise's hand. "Don't let that get to you."

"Fine", Blaise said and squeezed his hand. "But if he hurts you somehow I own the right to tell you 'I told you so'." Harry laughed and kissed his cheek.

* * *

History of Magic had rarely gone so slowly. Harry, Hermione and Neville were so tired they could happily have put their heads down on the desks and slept; even Hermione wasn't taking her usual notes, but was sitting with her head on her hand, gazing at Professor Binns with her eyes out of focus. When the bell finally rang, they hurried out into the corridors toward the guest quarters and found Moody leaving his. He looked as tired as they felt. The eyelid of his normal eye was drooping, giving his face an even more lopsided appearance than usual.

"Mister Moody?" Harry called as they made their way toward him through the crowd.

"Hello, Potter," growled Moody. His magical eye followed a couple of passing first years, who sped up, looking nervous; it rolled into the back of Moody's head and watched them around the corner before he spoke again:

"Come in here."

He stood back to let them into his study, limped in after them, and closed the door.

"Did you find him?" Harry asked without preamble. "Mr. Crouch?"

"No," said Moody. He moved over to his desk, sat down, stretched out his wooden leg with a slight groan, and pulled out his hip flask.

"So he did Disapparate?" Neville asked.

"You can't Disapparate on the grounds" said Hermione. "There are other ways he could have disappeared, aren't there, sir?"

Moody's magical eye quivered as it rested on Hermione.

"You're another one who might think about a career as an Auror," he told her. "Mind works the right way. Granger."

Hermione flushed pink with pleasure.

"Well, he wasn't invisible," said Harry. "Remus and Dorian would still have smelt him if he was. He must have left the ground some other way."

"But under his own steam?" said Hermione eagerly, "or because someone made him?"

"Yeah, someone could've – could've pulled him onto a broom and flown off with him, couldn't they?" said Neville, but sounded a bit uncertain. There was a knock on the door.

"Enter Zabini!" Moody hollered and Blaise entered. "Looking for something?"

"Nope", Blaise said and stood beside Harry. Harry noticed a familiar rat on Blaise's shoulder. So that's where he went before coming here… Harry felt a little put out that Blaise would bring Peter here as if to show how little he trusted Moody who Harry trusted a lot. Moody looked at Blaise curiously, then shrugged.

"We can't rule out kidnap," he then growled.

"So," said Neville, "d'you reckon he's somewhere in Hogsmeade?"

"Could be anywhere," said Moody, shaking his head. "Only thing we know for sure is that he's not here."

He yawned widely, so that his scars stretched, and his lopsided mouth revealed a number of missing teeth. Then he said:

"Now, Dumbledore's told me you three fancy yourselves as investigators, but there's nothing you can do for Crouch." Then he looked at Zabini. "Neither can you wolf boy." Blaise bristled at that. "The Ministry'll be looking for him now, Dumbledore's notified them. Potter, you just keep your mind on the third task. Leave this to your dad and godfather."

"Yeah…" said Harry.

"Should be right up your street, this one," said Moody, looking up at Harry and scratching his scarred and stubbly chin. "From what Dumbledore's said, you've managed to get through stuff like this plenty of times. Broke your way through a series of obstacles guarding the Philosopher's Stone in your first year, didn't you?"

"He had help from Nev, Granger and Weasley", Blaise interjected. "Friends can take you a long way."

Moody grinned.

"Well, help him practice for this one, and I'll be very surprised if he doesn't win," said Moody. "In the meantime. . . constant vigilance, Potter. Constant vigilance." He took another long draw from his hip flask, and his magical eye swivelled onto the window. The topmost sail of the Durmstrang ship was visible through it.

"You two," counselled Moody, his normal eye on Neville and Hermione, "you stick close to Potter, all right? I'm keeping an eye on things, but all the same… you can never have too many eyes out."

* * *

Later that day Harry and Blaise had been practicing different spells in the duelling classroom Flitwick had set up for him and Blaise. Harry was now pretty good at using the stunning spell and they were going to start looking at hexes in the evening. When the bell rang Blaise and Hermione set off for Arithmancy, while Harry and Neville headed toward North Tower, and Divination. Broad strips of dazzling gold sunlight fell across the corridor from the high windows. The sky outside was so brightly blue it looked as though it had been enamelled.

"It's going to be boiling in Trelawney's room, she never puts out that fire," said Neville as they started up the staircase toward the silver ladder and the trapdoor. He was quite right. The dimly lit room was swelteringly hot. The fumes from the perfumed fire were heavier than ever. Harry's head swam as he made his way over to one of the curtained windows. While Professor Trelawney was looking the other way, disentangling her shawl from a lamp, he opened it an inch or so and settled back in his chintz armchair, so that a soft breeze played across his face. It was extremely comfortable.

"My dears," said Professor Trelawney, sitting down in her winged armchair in front of the class and peering around at them all with her strangely enlarged eyes, "we have almost finished our work on planetary divination. Today, however, will be an excellent opportunity to examine the effects of Mars, for he is placed most interestingly at the present time. If you will all look this way, I will dim the lights…"

She waved her wand and the lamps went out. The fire was the only source of light now. Professor Trelawney bent down and lifted, from under her chair, a miniature model of the solar system, contained within a glass dome. It was a beautiful thing; each of the moons glimmered in place around the nine planets and the fiery sun, all of them hanging in thin air beneath the glass. Harry watched lazily as Professor Trelawney began to point out the fascinating angle Mars was making to Neptune. The heavily perfumed fumes washed over him, and the breeze from the window played across his face. He could hear an insect humming gently somewhere behind the curtain. His eyelids began to droop…

* * *

 _He was riding on the back of an eagle owl, soaring through the clear blue sky toward an old, ivy-covered house set high on a hillside. Lower and lower they flew, the wind blowing pleasantly in Harry's face, until they reached a dark and broken window in the upper story of the house and entered. Now they were flying along a gloomy passageway, to a room at the very end… through the door they went, into a dark room whose windows were boarded up… Harry had left the owl's back. . . he was watching, now, as it fluttered across the room, into a chair with its back to him. There were two dark shapes on the floor beside the chair… both of them were stirring. One was a huge snake, the other was a wearing a black cloak that hid their face._

 _"You are in luck, woman," said a cold, high-pitched voice from the depths of the chair in which the owl had landed. "You are very fortunate indeed. Your blunder has not ruined everything. He is dead."_

 _"My Lord!" gasped the woman on the floor. "My Lord, I am… I am so pleased and so sorry."_

 _"Nagini," said the cold voice, "you are out of luck. I will not be feeding this woman to you, after all. But never mind, never mind, there is still Harry Potter."_

 _The snake hissed. Harry could see its tongue fluttering._

 _"Now," said the cold voice, "perhaps one more little reminder why I will not tolerate another blunder from you…"_

 _"My Lord no I beg of you!"_

 _The tip of a wand emerged from around the back of the chair. It was pointing at her._

 _"Crucio!" said the cold voice._

 _The woman screamed, screamed as though every nerve in her body were on fire, the screaming filled Harry's ears as the scar on his forehead seared with pain; he was yelling too. Voldemort would hear him, would know he was there._

 **"Harry! Harry!"**

* * *

Harry opened his eyes. He was lying on the floor of Professor Trelawney's room with his hands over his face. His scar was still burning so badly that his eyes were watering. The pain had been real. The whole class was standing around him, and Neville was kneeling next to him, looking terrified.

"You all right?" he said.

"Of course he isn't!" said Professor Trelawney, looking thoroughly excited. Her great eyes loomed over Harry, gazing at him. "What was it. Potter? A premonition? An apparition? What did you see?"

"Nothing," Harry lied. He sat up. He could feel himself shaking. He couldn't stop himself from looking around, into the shadows behind him; Voldemort's voice had sounded so close. "You were clutching your scar!" said Professor Trelawney. "You were rolling on the floor, clutching your scar! Come now. Potter, I have experience in these matters!"

Harry looked up at her.

"I need to go to the hospital wing, I think," he said. "Bad headache."

"My dear, you were undoubtedly stimulated by the extraordinary clairvoyant vibrations of my room!" said Professor Trelawney. "If you leave now, you may lose the opportunity to see further than you have ever-"

"I don't want to see anything except a headache cure," said Harry.

He stood up. The class backed away. They all looked unnerved.

"See you later," Harry muttered to Neville, and he picked up his bag and headed for the trapdoor, ignoring Professor Trelawney, who was wearing an expression of great frustration, as though she had just been denied a real treat.

When Harry reached the bottom of her stepladder, however, he did not set off for the hospital wing. He had no intention whatsoever of going there. He was going straight to Remus' office. He marched down the corridors, thinking about what he had seen in the dream. It had been as vivid as the one that had awoken him at the World Cup. He ran over the details in his mind, trying to make sure he could remember them. He had heard Voldemort accusing a woman of making a blunder… but the owl had brought good news, the blunder had been repaired, somebody was dead. Which meant that woman was not going to be fed to the snake. But instead Harry would be fed to it. Harry shuddered and hurried to the DADA classroom. When he got there he noticed some first years leaving. As soon as they were gone he headed inside.

"Harry", Remus asked worriedly and got up. "What are you doing here?" Harry overwhelmed by the horror of the dream ran to him and threw himself into Remus' arms. Remus held him close and rocked him gently. Something bad had happened, but what? Remus sat down and conjured up a chair for Harry to sit on. Harry sobbed into Remus' shoulder. Just as Remus was about to ask Harry more he could hear voices outside of the room.

"Dumbledore, I'm afraid I don't see the connection, don't see it at all!" It was the voice of the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge. "Ludo says Berthas perfectly capable of getting herself lost. I agree we would have expected to have found her by now, but all the same, we've no evidence of foul play, Dumbledore, none at all. As for her disappearance being linked with Barty Crouch's!" Why were they talking here and not in Dumbledore's office? Remus got suspicious at once and held Harry a little closer. Harry could hear the voices as well but ignored them.

"And what do you thinks happened to Barty Crouch, Minister?" said Moody's growling voice.

"I see two possibilities, Alastor," said Fudge. "Either Crouch has finally cracked – more than likely, I'm sure you'll agree, given his personal history – lost his mind, and gone wandering off somewhere-"

"He wandered extremely quickly, if that is the case, Cornelius," said Dumbledore calmly.

"Or else – well…" Fudge sounded embarrassed. "Well, I'll reserve judgment until after I've seen the place where he was found, but you say it was just past the Beauxbatons carriage? Dumbledore, you know what that woman is?"

"I consider her to be a very able headmistress – and an excellent dancer," said Dumbledore quietly.

"Dumbledore, come!" said Fudge angrily. "Don't you think you might be prejudiced in her favour because of Hagrid? They don't all turn out harmless – if, indeed, you can call Hagrid harmless, with that monster fixation he's got-"

"I no more suspect Madame Maxime than Hagrid," said Dumbledore, just as calmly. "I think it possible that it is you who are prejudiced, Cornelius."

"Can we wrap up this discussion?" growled Moody.

"Yes, yes, let's go down to the grounds, then," said Fudge impatiently.

"No, it's not that," said Moody, "it's just that Potter is really upset about something… he's inside this room with Professor Lupin."

"Jemima curse you Moody", Remus muttered to himself and glared at the door when it was thrown open.

"Hello, Potter," said Moody. "Everything okay?"

Remus glared at him so forcefully that Moody actually took a step back.

"As you can see clearly not", Remus spat. "Now if you gentlemen could give me and Harry here a second we'll be with you shortly."

"No sadly we do not have time", Fudge said and looked at his watch. "I must soon return to the Ministry."

"Ah so that is why you are discussing Crouch out in a hallway where anyone could hear you?" Remus questioned.

"I… we… Oh! Harry it was you who found him was it not?"

"Yes," said Harry weakly without looking at them. "I didn't see Madame Maxime anywhere, though, and she'd have a job hiding, wouldn't she?"

Dumbledore smiled at Harry behind Fudge's back, his eyes twinkling.

"Yes, well," said Fudge, looking embarrassed, "we're about to go for a short walk on the grounds, Harry, if you'll excuse us. . . perhaps if you just go back to your class-"

"I think it better for Harry to go to my office and wait for me there", Dumbledore said. "Something has happened that has truly upset him."

"Which is why he is with me", Remus growled.

"But Remus we need you down at the grounds as well", Dumbledore said kindly. "I need you to help show the Minister what we found." Remus growled. "Please."

"Fine", Remus replied. "but I am meeting up with harry in your office afterwards." Remus got up and pulled Harry with him. Harry wiped his eyes. He listened and Dumbledore gave him the password and then headed off. He felt something nudge his hand and smiled when he noticed Dorian there. When did he get here? Harry wasn't sure, but he was happy to not be alone. He and Dorian entered the office and looked around.

* * *

 **TBC**


	58. The Pensive

Part 58

"Hello, Fawkes," Harry said and hurried up to the bird. Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, was standing on his golden perch beside the door. The size of a swan, with magnificent scarlet-and-gold plumage, he swished his long tail and blinked benignly at Harry.

"What's that", Dorian asked and transformed back.

"This is Fawkes", Harry said. "Dumbledore's phoenix."

"That's not a phoenix", Dorian scoffed and Fawkes glared at him.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Phoenixes are not that small… that's just a… a tiny little ember."

Fawkes squawked indignantly and left his perch to fly at Dorian and swat at him. Dorian yelped and transformed. Harry laughed as Fawkes chased him around before leaving the room. Dorian who had dove underneath the desk for cover came out and dusted off himself.

"Stupid bird", he muttered.

"Does every creature out there attack you because they hate you or do you just have that air about you?" Harry teased and Dorian stuck his tongue out at him. Harry looked up at the walls behind the desk. The patched and ragged Sorting Hat was standing on a shelf. A glass case next to it held a magnificent silver sword with large rubies set into the hilt, which Harry recognized as the one he himself had pulled out of the Sorting Hat in his second year. The sword had once belonged to Godric Gryffindor, founder of Harry's House. He was gazing at it, remembering how it had come to his aid when he had thought all hope was lost, when he noticed a patch of silvery light, dancing and shimmering on the glass case. He looked around for the source of the light and saw a sliver of silver-white shining brightly from within a black cabinet behind him, whose door had not been closed properly. Harry hesitated then got up, walked across the office, and pulled open the cabinet door.

"Wha's that?" Dorian asked as he was fixing his cufflinks. Harry ignored him and looked inside the cabinet. A shallow stone basin lay there, with odd carvings around the edge: runes and symbols that Harry did not recognize. The silvery light was coming from the basin's contents, Harry knew exactly what it was.

"A pensive", he said.

"A what?"

"A pensive", Harry replied. "You use them to look at memories. You kind of submerge into them. Moony used one to show me stories and memories of my parents when we were living together."

"So that icky liquidy thingy is a memory?" Dorian asked.

"Yeah", Harry said. "You use your wand to take them out of your head and put in there and… wait!" Dorian had reached his fingers in to touch it. Harry tried to stop him, but too late. Both of them felt how Dumbledore's office gave an almighty lurch. The two of them were thrown forward and pitched headfirst into the substance inside the basin. The two of them felt as if they were sinking into something icy-cold and black; it was like being sucked into a dark whirlpool. Then they found themselves sitting on a bench at the end of a room. The room was dimly lit; Harry thought it might even be underground, for there were no windows, merely torches in brackets such as the ones that illuminated the walls of Hogwarts. Lowering his face so that his nose was a mere inch away from the glassy substance, Harry saw that rows and rows of witches and wizards were seated around every wall on what seemed to be benches rising in levels. An empty chair stood in the very centre of the room. There was something about the chair that gave Harry an ominous feeling. Chains encircled the arms of it, as though its occupants were usually tied to it. Harry realized where this must be. It was a court room at the Ministry.

"Jemima damn it", Dorian said, he had landed in a heap on the floor beside the bench. He had one arm and one leg resting on it and the rest of him was on the floor. His hat had dropped down over his eyes. Dorian pushed it up with a huff.

"I should have learned by now to _never_ trust magic stuff!" he said and righted himself so that he got up onto the bench. He started dusting off his clothes. Then he looked around. "Hey where are we?"

"We're at the Ministry", Harry said. "I think… or at least someone's memory of the Ministry."

"How do we get out of here?"

"Uh… um not sure. Moony was always the one to bring us in and out and-"

"Great", Dorian sighed and looked around again. "Who are all these guys and why are they not noticing us?"

Harry looked around him. Not one of the witches and wizards in the room (and there were at least two hundred of them) was looking at him or Dorian. Not one of them seemed to have noticed that a fourteen-year-old boy had just dropped from the ceiling into their midst along with a strangely clad muggle in tow. Harry turned to the wizard next to him on the bench and uttered a loud cry of surprise that reverberated around the silent room. He was sitting right next to Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor!" Harry said in a kind of strangled whisper. "I'm sorry - I didn't mean to - I was just looking at the pensive and Dorian was - I - where are we?"

But Dumbledore didn't move or speak. He ignored Harry completely. Like every other wizard on the benches, he was staring into the far corner of the room, where there was a door.

"Oh", Harry said. "Not the real one."

"This is spooky", Dorian said and looked at the memory of Dumbledore, stroking his chin as he did so. "Poke, poke." He poked Dumbledore in the forehead and his finger went straight through. "Ha! Always knew there was nothing but air up there!"

"Knock it off", Harry said tiredly. Dorian grinned and sat beside him. "Now what?"

"We wait for our rescue", Dorian replied. "Remy knows we went here and will come find us. Say isn't that your dad and Sirius?" He pointed and Harry followed his finger. It was his dad and godfather or rather the memory of them. They were sitting not far from them and beside James sat Lily. She was hugging a blanket closely to her chest and looked close to tears. This must have been when they thought he, Harry, was dead. Sirius and James looked murderous. Yes, defiantly back then. Harry looked around more carefully. The room was almost certainly underground. There was a bleak and forbidding air about the place; there were no pictures on the walls, no decorations at all; just these serried rows of benches, rising in levels all around the room, all positioned so that they had a clear view of that chair with the chains on its arms. Then the door in the corner of the dungeon opened and three people entered - or at least one man, flanked by two dementors. Harry's insides went cold. The dementors were gliding slowly toward the chair in the centre of the room, each grasping one of the man's arms with their dead and rotten-looking hands. The man between them looked as though he was about to faint, and Harry couldn't blame him. . . he knew the dementors could not touch him inside a memory, but he remembered their power only too well.

"Oh great it is those government funded black wind socks again", Dorian groaned. "Seriously why do your government trust those things? First thing they'll do if Mole'n Warts comes back is stab them in the back. Then I'll laugh and say: I warned you! Nothing is as dangerous as a nasty sock!" Harry couldn't help but chuckle a little. The watching crowd recoiled slightly as the dementors placed the man in the chained chair and glided back out of the room. The door swung shut behind them. Harry looked down at the man now sitting in the chair and saw that it was Karkaroff.

"Huh", Dorian said. "Must be a memory cause I don't remember Karkaroach looking like that."

Karkaroff looked much younger; his hair and goatee were black. He was not dressed in sleek furs, but in thin and ragged robes. He was shaking. Even as Harry watched, the chains on the arms of the chair glowed suddenly gold and snaked their way up Karkaroff's arms, binding him there.

"Igor Karkaroff," said a curt voice to Harry's left. Harry looked around and saw Mr. Crouch standing up in the middle of the bench beside him. Crouch's hair was dark, his face was much less lined, he looked fit and alert. "You have been brought from Azkaban to present evidence to the Ministry of Magic. You have given us to understand that you have important information for us."

Karkaroff straightened himself as best he could, tightly bound to the chair.

"I have, sir," he said, and although his voice was very scared, Harry could still hear the familiar unctuous note in it. "I wish to be of use to the Ministry. I wish to help. I-I know that the Ministry is trying to… to round up the last of the Dark Lords supporters. I am eager to assist in any way I can…"

There was a murmur around the benches. Some of the wizards and witches were surveying Karkaroff with interest, others with pronounced mistrust. Then Harry heard, quite distinctly, from Dumbledore's other side, a familiar, growling voice saying:

"Filth."

Harry leaned forward so that he could see past Dumbledore. Mad-Eye Moody was sitting there - except that there was a very noticeable difference in his appearance. He did not have his magical eye, but two normal ones. Both were looking down upon Karkaroff, and both were narrowed in intense dislike.

"Crouch is going to let him out," Moody breathed quietly to Dumbledore. "He's done a deal with him. Took me six months to track him down, and Crouch is going to let him go if he's got enough new names. Let's hear his information, I say, and throw him straight back to the dementors." Dumbledore made a small noise of dissent through his long, crooked nose.

"Ah, I was forgetting… you don't like the dementors, do you, Albus?" said Moody with a sardonic smile.

"No," said Dumbledore calmly, "I'm afraid I don't. I have long felt the Ministry is wrong to ally itself with such creatures."

"Wisest thing he's ever said", Dorian said over Moody's reply.

"You say you have names for us, Karkaroff," said Mr. Crouch. "Let us hear them, please."

"You must understand," said Karkaroff hurriedly, "that He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named operated always in the greatest secrecy… He preferred that we - I mean to say, his supporters - and I regret now, very deeply, that I ever counted myself among them-"

"Get on with it," sneered Moody.

"-we never knew the names of every one of our fellows. He alone knew exactly who we all were-"

"Which was a wise move, wasn't it, as it prevented someone like you, Karkaroff, from turning all of them in," muttered Moody.

"Yet you say you have some names for us?" said Mr. Crouch.

"I - I do," said Karkaroff breathlessly. "And these were important supporters, mind you. People I saw with my own eyes doing his bidding. I give this information as a sign that I fully and totally renounce him, and am filled with a remorse so deep I can barely-"

"These names are?" said Mr. Crouch sharply.

Karkaroff drew a deep breath.

"There was Antonin Dolohov," he said. "I-I saw him torture countless Muggles a-and non-supporters of the Dark Lord."

"And helped him do it," murmured Moody.

"We have already apprehended Dolohov," said Crouch. "He was caught shortly after yourself. Aurors Potter and Black brought him in."

"Indeed?" said Karkaroff, his eyes widening. "I-I am delighted to hear it!"

But he didn't look it. Harry could tell that this news had come as a real blow to him. One of his names was worthless.

"Any others?" said Crouch coldly.

"Why, yes… there was Rosier," said Karkaroff hurriedly. "Evan Rosier. "

"Rosier is dead," said Crouch. "He was caught shortly after you were too. He preferred to fight rather than come quietly and was killed in the struggle. "

"Took a bit of me with him, though," whispered Moody to Harry's right. Harry looked around at him once more and saw him indicating the large chunk out of his nose to Dumbledore.

"No… no more than Rosier deserved!" said Karkaroff, a real note of panic in his voice now. Harry could see that he was starting to worry that none of his information would be of any use to the Ministry. Karkaroff's eyes darted toward the door in the corner, behind which the dementors undoubtedly still stood, waiting.

"Any more?" said Crouch.

"Yes!" said Karkaroff. "There was Travers - he helped murder the McKinnons! Mulciber - he specialized in the Imperius Curse, forced countless people to do horrific things! Rookwood, who was a spy, and passed He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named useful information from inside the Ministry itself!"

Harry could tell that, this time, Karkaroff had struck gold. The watching crowd was all murmuring together.

"Rookwood?" said Mr. Crouch, nodding to a witch sitting in front of him, who began scribbling upon her piece of parchment. "Augustus Rookwood of the Department of Mysteries?"

"The very same," said Karkaroff eagerly. "I believe he used a network of well-placed wizards, both inside the Ministry and out, to collect information -"

"But Travers and Mulciber we have," said Mr. Crouch. "Very well, Karkaroff, if that is all, you will be returned to Azkaban while we decide -"

"Not yet!" cried Karkaroff, looking quite desperate. "Wait, I have more!"

Harry could see him sweating in the torchlight, his white skin contrasting strongly with the black of his hair and beard.

"Snape!" he shouted. "Severus Snape!"

"Snape has been cleared by this council," said Crouch disdainfully. "He has been vouched for by Albus Dumbledore. "

"No!" shouted Karkaroff, straining at the chains that bound him to the chair. "I assure you! Severus Snape is a Death Eater!"

Dumbledore had gotten to his feet.

"I have given evidence already on this matter," he said calmly. "Severus Snape was indeed a Death Eater. However, he re-joined our side before Lord Voldemort's downfall and turned spy for us, at great personal risk. He is now no more a Death Eater than I am. "

Harry turned to look at Mad-Eye Moody. He was wearing a look of deep scepticism behind Dumbledore's back.

"I agree with Moody", Dorian told Harry who nodded as well.

"Very well, Karkaroff," Crouch said coldly, "you have been of assistance. I shall review your case. You will return to Azkaban in the meantime…"

Mr. Crouch's voice faded. Harry looked around; the dungeon was dissolving as though it were made of smoke; everything was fading; he could see only his own body - all else was swirling darkness.

"Oh great now what?" Dorian asked.

And then, the dungeon returned. Harry was sitting in a different seat, still on the highest bench, but now to the left side of Mr. Crouch. The atmosphere seemed quite different: relaxed, even cheerful. The witches and wizards all around the walls were talking to one another, almost as though they were at some sort of sporting event. Harry noticed a witch halfway up the rows of benches opposite. She had short blonde hair, was wearing magenta robes, and was sucking the end of an acid-green quill. It was, unmistakably, a younger Rita Skeeter. Harry looked around; Dumbledore was sitting beside him again, wearing different robes. Mr. Crouch looked more tired and somehow fiercer, gaunter… Harry understood. It was a different memory, a different day… a different trial. The door in the corner opened, and Ludo Bagman walked into the room. This was not, however, a Ludo Bagman gone to seed, but a Ludo Bagman who was clearly at the height of his Quidditch-playing fitness. His nose wasn't broken now; he was tall and lean and muscular. Bagman looked nervous as he sat down in the chained chair, but it did not bind him there as it had bound Karkaroff, and Bagman, perhaps taking heart from this, glanced around at the watching crowd, waved at a couple of them, and managed a small smile.

"Ludo Bagman, you have been brought here in front of the Council of Magical Law to answer charges relating to the activities of the Death Eaters," said Mr. Crouch. "We have heard the evidence against you, and are about to reach our verdict. Do you have anything to add to your testimony before we pronounce judgment?"

Harry couldn't believe his ears. Ludo Bagman, a Death Eater?

"Only," said Bagman, smiling awkwardly, "well - I know I've been a bit of an idiot-"

One or two wizards and witches in the surrounding seats smiled indulgently. Mr. Crouch did not appear to share their feelings. He was staring down at Ludo Bagman with an expression of the utmost severity and dislike.

"You never spoke a truer word, boy," someone muttered dryly to Dumbledore behind Harry. He looked around and saw Moody sitting there again, flanked by Sirius and James. "If I didn't know he'd always been dim, I'd have said some of those Bludgers had permanently affected his brain…"

"Never a truer word spoken Moody", James growled.

"Ludovic Bagman, you were caught passing information to Lord Voldemort's supporters," said Mr. Crouch. "For this, I suggest a term of imprisonment in Azkaban lasting no less than-"

But there was an angry outcry from the surrounding benches. Several of the witches and wizards around the walls stood up, shaking their heads, and even their fists, at Mr. Crouch.

"But I've told you, I had no idea!" Bagman called earnestly over the crowd's babble, his round blue eyes widening. "None at all! Old Rookwood was a friend of my dad's! Never crossed my mind he was in with You-Know-Who! I thought I was collecting information for our side! And Rookwood kept talking about getting me a job in the Ministry later on… once my Quidditch days are over, you know. I mean, I can't keep getting hit by Bludgers for the rest of my life, can I?"

There were titters from the crowd.

"It will be put to the vote," said Mr. Crouch coldly. He turned to the right-hand side of the dungeon. "The jury will please raise their hands… those in favour of imprisonment."

Harry looked toward the right-hand side of the dungeon. Not one person raised their hand. Many of the witches and wizards around the walls began to clap. One of the witches on the jury stood up.

"Yes?" barked Crouch.

"We'd just like to congratulate Mr. Bagman on his splendid performance for England in the Quidditch match against Turkey last Saturday," the witch said breathlessly.

Mr. Crouch looked furious. The dungeon was ringing with applause now. Bagman got to his feet and bowed, beaming.

"Despicable," Mr. Crouch spat at Dumbledore, sitting down as Bagman walked out of the dungeon. "Rookwood get him a job indeed. The day Ludo Bagman joins us will be a sad day indeed for the Ministry."

* * *

And the dungeon dissolved again. When it had returned, Harry looked around. He, Dorian and Dumbledore were still sitting beside Mr. Crouch and Harry could see his parents and Sirius not too far from them, but the atmosphere could not have been more different. There was total silence, broken only by the dry sobs of a frail, wispy-looking witch in the seat next to Mr. Crouch. She was clutching a handkerchief to her mouth with trembling hands. Harry looked up at Crouch and saw that he looked gaunter and greyer than ever before. A nerve was twitching in his temple.

"Bring them in," he said, and his voice echoed through the silent dungeon.

The door in the corner opened yet again. Six dementors entered this time, flanking a group of four people. Harry saw the people in the crowd turn to look up at Mr. Crouch. A few of them whispered to one another. The dementors placed each of the four people in the four chairs with chained arms that now stood on the dungeon floor. There was a thickset man who stared blankly up at Crouch; a thinner and more nervous-looking man, whose eyes were darting around the crowd; a woman with thick, shining dark hair and heavily hooded eyes, who was sitting in the chained chair as though it were a throne; and a boy in his late teens, who looked nothing short of petrified. He was shivering, his straw-coloured hair all over his face, his freckled skin milk-white. The wispy little witch beside Crouch began to rock backward and forward in her seat, whimpering into her handkerchief. Crouch stood up. He looked down upon the four in front of him, and there was pure hatred in his face.

"You have been brought here before the Council of Magical Law," he said clearly, "so that we may pass judgment on you, for a crime so heinous-"

"Father," said the boy with the straw-coloured hair. "Father please!"

"- that we have rarely heard the like of it within this court," said Crouch, speaking more loudly, drowning out his son's voice.

"We have heard the evidence against you. The four of you stand accused of capturing the mother of an Auror - Frank Longbottom - and subjecting her to the Cruciatus Curse, believing her to have knowledge of the present whereabouts of your exiled master, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named-"

"Father, I didn't!" shrieked the boy in chains below. "I didn't, I swear it. Father, don't send me back to the dementors-"

"You are further accused," bellowed Mr. Crouch, "of planning to restore He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named to power, and to resume the lives of violence you presumably led while he was strong. I now ask the jury-"

"Mother!" screamed the boy below, and the wispy little witch beside Crouch began to sob, rocking backward and forward. "Mother, stop him. Mother, I didn't do it, it wasn't me!"

"I now ask the jury," shouted Mr. Crouch, "to raise their hands if they believe, as I do, that these crimes deserve a life sentence in Azkaban!"

In unison, the witches and wizards along the right-hand side of the dungeon raised their hands. The crowd around the walls began to clap as it had for Bagman, their faces full of savage triumph. The boy began to scream.

"No! Mother, no! I didn't do it, I didn't do it, I didn't know! Don't send me there, don't let him!"

The dementors were gliding back into the room. The boys' three companions rose quietly from their seats; the woman with the heavy-lidded eyes looked up at Crouch and called:

"The Dark Lord will rise again, Crouch! Throw us into Azkaban; we will wait! He will rise again and will come for us, he will reward us beyond any of his other supporters! We alone were faithful! We alone tried to find him!"

But the boy was trying to fight off the dementors, even though Harry could see their cold, draining power starting to affect him. The crowd was jeering, some of them on their feet, as the woman swept out of the dungeon, and the boy continued to struggle.

"I'm your son!" he screamed up at Crouch. "I'm your son!"

"You are no son of mine!" bellowed Mr. Crouch, his eyes bulging suddenly. "I have no son!"

The wispy witch beside him gave a great gasp and slumped in her seat. She had fainted. Crouch appeared not to have noticed.

"Take them away!" Crouch roared at the dementors, spit flying from his mouth. "Take them away, and may they rot there!"

"Father! Father, I wasn't involved! No! No! Father, please!"

"I think. Harry, it is time to return to my office," said a quiet voice in Harry's ear.

Harry started. He looked around. Then he looked on his other side.

There was an Albus Dumbledore sitting on his right, watching Crouch's son being dragged away by the dementors - and there was an Albus Dumbledore on his left, looking right at him.

"Come," said the Dumbledore on his left, and he put his hand under Harry's elbow. Harry felt himself rising into the air; the dungeon dissolved around him; for a moment, all was blackness, and then he felt as though he had done a slow-motion somersault, suddenly landing flat on his feet, in what seemed like the dazzling light of Dumbledore's sunlit office. Dorian landed on his butt next to him.

"Dorian", Remus exclaimed and hurried forward to help him up.

"Why can't you people travel like normal people", Dorian groaned when Remus helped him up. The stone basin was shimmering in the cabinet in front of them, and Albus Dumbledore was standing beside it.

"Professor," Harry gasped, "I know I shouldn't've - I didn't mean - the cabinet door was sort of open and-"

"I quite understand," said Dumbledore. He lifted the basin, carried it over to his desk, placed it upon the polished top, and sat down in the chair behind it. He motioned for Harry to sit down opposite him. Harry did so, staring at the stone basin. The contents had returned to their original, silvery-white state, swirling and rippling beneath his gaze. Dorian and Remus stood behind him.

"That was really your memories and thoughts", Dorian asked.

"Yes", Dumbledore replied.

"How did you get them out?"

"Let me show you. "

Dumbledore drew his wand out of the inside of his robes and placed the tip into his own silvery hair, near his temple. When he took the wand away, hair seemed to be clinging to it - but then Harry saw that it was in fact a glistening strand of the same strange silvery-white substance that filled the Pensive. Dumbledore added this fresh thought to the basin, and Harry saw his own face swimming around the surface of the bowl. Dumbledore placed his long hands on either side of the Pensive and swirled it, rather as a gold prospector would pan for fragments of gold and Harry saw his own face change smoothly into Snape's, who opened his mouth and spoke to the ceiling, his voice echoing slightly.

"It's coming back… Karkaroff's too… stronger and clearer than ever…"

"A connection I could have made without assistance," Dumbledore sighed, "but never mind. " He peered over the top of his half-moon spectacles at Harry, who was glaring at Snape's face, which was continuing to swirl around the bowl. "I was using the Pensive when Mr. Fudge arrived for our meeting and put it away rather hastily. Undoubtedly I did not fasten the cabinet door properly. Naturally, it would have attracted your attention. "

"I'm sorry," Harry mumbled.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Curiosity is not a sin," he said. "But we should exercise caution with our curiosity. Yes, indeed… you truly are James' son."

Frowning slightly, he prodded the thoughts within the basin with the tip of his wand. Instantly, a figure rose out of it, a plump, scowling girl of about sixteen, who began to revolve slowly, with her feet still in the basin. She took no notice whatsoever of Harry or Professor Dumbledore. When she spoke, her voice echoed as Snape's had done, as though it were coming from the depths of the stone basin.

"He put a hex on me, Professor Dumbledore, and I was only teasing him, sir, I only said I'd seen him kissing Florence behind the greenhouses last Thursday…"

"But why. Bertha," said Dumbledore sadly, looking up at the now silently revolving girl, "why did you have to follow him in the first place?"

"Bertha?" Harry whispered, looking up at her. "Is that - was that Bertha Jorkins?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore, prodding the thoughts in the basin again; Bertha sank back into them, and they became silvery and opaque once more. "That was Bertha as I remember her at school. "

The silvery light from the Pensive illuminated Dumbledore's face, and it struck Harry suddenly how very old he was looking. He knew, of course, that Dumbledore was getting on in years, but somehow he never really thought of Dumbledore as an old man.

"So, Harry," said Dumbledore quietly. "Before you got lost in my thoughts, you wanted to tell me something. "

"No I didn't, you told me to go here" said Harry.

"I see, would you like to tell me why you were so upset?"

"No, it was between me and Remus I mean Professor Taylor-Lupin." He felt Remus' hand on his shoulder.

"Ah I see… well then I shall not keep you any longer." He smiled and nodded at the door. "Just know Harry that you can tell me _anything_." The way he said that made Harry's skin crawl and he hurriedly averted his gaze. He felt Remus pull him to his feet and guide him towards the door while Dorian babbled on about good days and stuff. When the door closed behind the three of them, neither noticed Dumbledore's eyes narrow. The dog had to go.

* * *

Harry was now lead to Remus and Dorian's quarters and was told to sit on the couch while they called up James, Sirius and Lily so they could talk. Harry waited for all three to get there and then he started telling them why he had run to Remus.

"I was in Divination just now", he said. "And - er - I fell asleep. "

He hesitated here, wondering if a reprimand was coming.

"I wonder why", his mother said dryly and Harry gaped at her. "Continue."

"Well, I had a dream," said Harry. "A dream about Lord Voldemort. He was torturing a woman… I don't know who. Voldemort got a letter from an owl. He said something like, her blunder had been repaired. He said someone was dead. Then he said, she wouldn't be fed to the snake - there was a snake beside his chair. He said - he said he'd be feeding me to it, instead. Then he did the Cruciatus Curse on the woman and my scar hurt," Harry said. "It woke me up, it hurt so badly. Why… why does my scar hurt?"

"I have a theory, no more than that", Remus said and rubbed his chin. "It is my belief that your scar hurts both when Lord Voldemort is near you, and when he is feeling a particularly strong surge of hatred."

"But why?"

"Because you and he are connected by the curse that failed. That is no ordinary scar. "

"So you think that dream… did it really happen?"

"It is possible," said Remus sadly. "I would say - probable. Harry, did you see Voldemort?"

"No," said Harry. "Just the back of his chair. But there wouldn't have been anything to see, would there? I mean, he hasn't got a body, has he? But then how could he have held the wand?" Harry said slowly.

"How indeed?" muttered Remus. "How indeed. "

No one spoke for a while.

"Do… do you guys" Harry said at last, "do you think he's getting stronger?"

"Voldemort?" said James. "Sadly Harry, I can only give you our suspicions. The years of Voldemort's ascent to power were marked with disappearances. Bertha Jorkins has vanished without a trace in the place where Voldemort was certainly known to be last. Mr. Crouch too has disappeared… within these very grounds."

"And there was a third disappearance, one which the Ministry, I regret to say, do not consider of any importance, for it concerns a Muggle", Sirius added. "His name was Frank Bryce, he lived in the village where Voldemort's father grew up, and he has not been seen since last August. You see, I read the Muggle newspapers, unlike most people at the Ministry."

"These disappearances seem to me to be linked", Lily added. "The Ministry disagrees."

Harry nodded. Silence fell between them again. Harry felt as though he ought to go, but his curiosity held him in his chair.

"Um guys", he said and they looked at him. "While we were waiting for Dumbledore and Moony… Dorian and I got trapped in a Pensive and we saw a court room. You were there."

"Which courtroom", James asked. "We've been in a lot."

"The one with Crouch's son? Well… were they talking about Neville's grandmother?"

"Yes, they were talking about her," said Sirius darkly. "Frank's mother was tortured for information about Voldemort's whereabouts after he lost his powers, as you heard. They did it to try and force Frank to tell them what he knew. We found them too late."

"But Neville says he visits her sometimes" said Harry quietly.

"She…" Lily said and then sighed. "She became insane. She is in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I believe Neville visits his grandmother, during the holidays. She doesn't recognize him."

"The Longbottoms were very popular even back then," Sirius explaind. "The attacks on them came after Voldemort's fall from power, just when everyone thought they were safe. Those attacks pissed people off. The Ministry was under great pressure to catch those who had done it. Unfortunately, the evidence was - given her condition - none too reliable."

"Then Mr. Crouch's son might not have been involved?" said Harry slowly.

Sirius shook his head. "As to that, I have no idea. "

"Er," he said, "Bagman…"

"Is an idiot!" James spat. "But has never been accused of any Dark activity since!"

"Right," said Harry. "Snape's name appeared as well."

"As far as we know Severus is on our side", Lily said but the four men in the room gave her a look. "Don't give me that look, you all know it is true."

"What makes you think he'd really stopped supporting Voldemort, mum?" Harry asked.

"I just… know."

"Well Harry I think it is time to return to class", Remus cut in before Harry could continue. "I am sure your friends are waiting for you… and a certain someone as well." Remus blinked at him and Harry blushed and hurriedly fled from the room before he could be questioned by his dad and Sirius. As soon as he was gone the grownups looked at each other.

"We need to act… soon", Lily said.

"Yes", Remus said.

"How are things going with that potion Dorian?" James asked.

"It should be ready by the third task", Dorian replied.

"Good", Sirius said. "It is time to take him down once and for all."

* * *

 **TBC**


	59. Studying With Snakes

Part 59

In the deep of the forest a white wolf sat on a rock and looked up at the moon. It could feel it. Something was coming, something bad. It looked around in the darkness. In the grass around the rock lay most of its pack. Four members were missing. With a sigh the white wolf soundlessly jumped off the rock and trotted out into the darkness. It knew its pack was safe, after all… who would dare disturb a pack of werewolves? It trotted out into the night and soon came upon what it was looking for. By a tree stood a lone figure. It's hair long, it's skin light even in the dark. The clothes it carried looked as if it belonged in medieval times and not the 90s. The wolf trotted up to the being and followed its gaze. The being was looking at the moon as well. The being turned its head and its eyes locked with that of the werewolf.

"It has been a long time has it not Jemima?" it asked and Jemima nodded its head. "I thought you were not to come near my people again."

"It was not on purpose", Jemima replied.

"So you say…" the being looked at the moon. "Things are moving in the world of man."

"Isn't it always? Time for them runs forever forward whereas yours as well as mine stays still."

"Yes but big things is moving in the darkness. The rising of former darkness… a dark lord long thought defeated and the rising of a new one. The unknown one."

"And at the same time the light is moving onward as well."

"Ah yes… the chosen one is there and the Audientis moves in the shadows as well."

"You too have felt his powers I presume."

"I have as have you."

"Is it for the better good or the worse?"

"Why do you ask me?"

"Because you have the gift of foresight… I do not."

"True, if you had you would have not been in this situation I guess."

"I regret nothing."

"You say that now."

"And I will continue to say it. I love my life, I love my circus and I love my family. The thing that makes it all okay… my family loves me."

"Yes but you are the only constant in that pack, the rest are just guests at your table for a short while."

"That may be so but even though the ones I love pass while I march on I will still continue with my head held high and for my pack."

"The coming of the Dark Lord is near."

"I know and I take it you are not joining the fight this time either."

"Why should we fight for a world that denies our existence and has shunned us for a very long time? Why should we ride to the aid for those that did not come to ours? What do we owe them?"

"Nothing. But what if they lose? He will come for you."

"Let him come." The being turned around and left the werewolf alone. It sighed and looked up at the moon again. It smiled and hurried back to its pack. Yes, the Dark Lord was coming and he was coming soon.

* * *

Harry told Blaise, Hermione and Neville everything he had seen in the Pensive in Dumbledore's office. The news about Snape was not new news for any of them, but it was still strange to them that everyone seemed to trust the man. Everyone except Blaise's guardians and Harry's father and godfather.

"But your mum trusts him", Hermione said and looked at the fire. They'd snuck into a classroom that had a fireplace. Harry wasn't sure which classroom this was, he'd never been in it before. Come to think of it he'd never known there was a classroom here. They had walked past this wall many times and he had never seen this door before today. Harry didn't linger on it and turned to Hermione. She seemed to be thinking aloud.

"She really trusts him even though he was a Death Eater", she said.

"Well she and Snape were friends way back when right Harry?" Neville asked.

"Yeah", Harry replied.

"Has she ever told you why they aren't friends now?" Blaise asked.

"Not really… I think it has something to do with her picking my dad over him. I mean dad hates Snape and Snape hates my dad… maybe she just realized how nasty he is."

"Da-Remus told me the five of them kept fighting during their time at Hogwarts", Blaise said and looked into the fire. "He said they weren't always the nicest to Snape and he was as nasty to them. At few times your dad and Sirius went too far but Remus did nothing to stop them. I know he feels ashamed of that… P… He told me Pettigrew", Blaise wasn't sure who could hear them here so decided to use Peter's last name instead to act as if there was no familiarity between them. "He told me Pettigrew was just in awe of James and Sirius, like hero worshipping them. Especially James."

"Dad told me that as well", Harry said. "I know he was very immature and that he and Sirius sometimes took things way too far in their pranks and tormenting of Snape. But they changed and mum said they tried to apologize."

"Then they found out Snape was a Death Eater?" Neville asked.

"Yeah and I guess that made them hate him again. Anyway-"

"Rita Skeeter", Hermione interrupted.

"What?" the three boys asked confused.

"I'm just thinking… remember what she said to me in the Three Broomsticks? 'I know things about Ludo Bagman that would make your hair curl.' This is what she meant, isn't it? She reported his trial, she knew he'd passed information to the Death Eaters. And Winky too, remember. 'Ludo Bagman's a bad wizard. ' Mr. Crouch would have been furious he got off, he would have talked about it at home."

"Yeah, but Bagman didn't pass information on purpose, did he?" Neville said and turned to Harry and Blaise, both whom shrugged.

"And Fudge reckons Madame Maxime attacked Crouch?" Blaise asked, turning back to Harry.

"Yeah," said Harry, "but he's only saying that because Crouch disappeared near the Beauxbatons carriage. "

"She wouldn't though", Blaise said calmly. "Da-Dorian told me Maxie is a good friend of the circus… something about someone she knew being a werewolf and the circus protected them from the city where she lives. He has nothing but the utmost respect for her… even though she claims she is not part giant." He looked at his arm, where the bite was hidden by his shirt. "I can't blame her though… like what happened to Hagrid when he annoyed Skeeter."

"Exactly", Hermione said and nodded. "Fudge is just jumping to conclusions about her, just because she's part giant. Who needs that sort of prejudice? I'd probably say I had big bones if I knew that's what I'd get for telling the truth."

"Or just ignore her and give her the Ice-Queen death glare like Daphne", Neville teased slightly. "Say Blaise."

"What?" Blaise asked.

"When Skeeter went off on you and your friends… was all what she said true?"

"Which part?" Blaise asked calmly. "Everyone knows about my mum and about Theo's dad so I guess you mean the girls."

"Yeah I mean… is Daphne really a princess?"

"Of course not Neville", Hermione scolded. "Don't be ridiculous. She is just from a very powerful family. So are you remember?"

"Tracey then?" Neville asked curiously. "Is her mum really Annika the Crazy?"

"Yes but Mrs. Davies is the sanest person I have ever met", Blaise said. "In fact she reminds me of you Granger. Mrs. Davies was a Ravenclaw but got the title crazy when she started lecturing about… some stuff."

"What stuff?" Harry asked curiously.

"Just stuff… kind of like Luna about her nargles and stuff. People think Luna is weird and crazy because of it but she-"

"She is not crazy", Neville cut in almost angrily. "She is smart and amazing and different and intelligent and sweet and nice and-"

"Easy there Longbottom or do I need to give you a speech about being good to my Luna?" Blaise teased and Neville blushed crimson.

* * *

Later that night, after Harry and the others had returned to their dorms Harry was lying in the darkness of his bed. He felt a rush of anger and hate toward the people who had tortured Neville's grandmother. He remembered the jeers of the crowd as Crouch's son and his companions had been dragged from the court by the dementors. He understood how they had felt. Then he remembered the milk-white face of the screaming boy and realized with a jolt that he had died a year later. It was Voldemort, Harry thought, staring up at the canopy of his bed in the darkness, it all came back to Voldemort. He was the one who had torn these families apart, who had ruined all these lives. The last thing Harry thought of before he fell asleep was that he would make sure it never happened again… somehow.

* * *

The next day Harry found Hermione, Blaise and Neville in the same place as last night. They were not alone however. Blaise's Slytherin friends were there as well. All of them, including Harry, were _supposed_ to study for exams but they all gladly sat that aside to help Harry prepare for the last task. They all wanted him to do well… and to survive.

"Besides I doubt we won't pass DADA", Tracey said. "Professor Taylor-Lupin's lessons are always great and easy to remember so we'll all pass with flying colours."

"Do you think he will put up an obstacle course again?" Neville asked and they all heads turned to Blaise. Blaise chuckled and locked his lips.

"Da-Remus", Blaise said and the Slytherins rolled their eyes. Would he never just call them dads? "Has been very tight-lipped about it. Not even da-Dorian knows what he is planning."

"I bet it is driving him crazy", Neville sniggered.

"Isn't he already crazy?" Hermione tried to joke.

"There is a brilliance to his madness", Daphne said and smiled. "At least I think so. I mean he is a muggle and he is still a better potions master than Snape… and a better teacher."

"Oh please _everyone_ is a better teacher than Snape", Tracey said. "Well… not Lockhart but he was just a crook anyways."

"Totally, though he was rather nice to look at." Daphne, Tracey _and_ Hermione let slip little sighs. The boys stared at them and then shook their heads. Blaise said that not even he though Lockhart was that good looking and he'd known his sexuality for years.

"I think you'd make a good teacher Blaise", Daphne told him. "But you are aiming for a Potions Master degree right?"

"And master duellist", Theo grinned. "Overachiever."

"I am not overachieving!" Blaise objected. "If anything Granger is the overachiever."

"Am not!" Hermione objected.

"What do you want to do after Hogwarts then Hermione?" Neville asked.

"Not sure yet… hm maybe a defence attorney or an Auror or a curse breaker or-"

"We get it", Harry cut in. "I want to become and Auror like dad and Sirius."

"I want to study Herbology", Neville admitted and blushed a little.

"I'm gonna be a nice journalist", Tracey said excitedly. "And Daphne-"

"I am going to become a curse breaker", Daphne said with confidence.

"I'm aiming for Auror too", Theo admitted and Harry, Neville and Hermione stared at him. "Yeah that is the usual reaction I get."

"Sorry", Hermione said. "It's just… well…"

"My dad being a Death Eater? Well that is the reason I want to fight dark wizards. My dad is a bastard, an evil jerk and a monster. I want to stop other people like him."

"Why isn't he in Azkaban?" Neville asked.

"Kindness on Mr. Crouch's part", Theo replied in a mock voice. "Mum had been killed by Aurors, but she was innocent. I had no one else that wanted to take me in so they sent my dad in for a couple of months and now he is on house arrest until he dies. He can't floo, apparate or leave the house at all."

"That was… descent of Crouch", Hermione said.

"No he was trying to save face", Tracey said and huffed. "This was after his son was sentenced and had died. His Aurors killed an innocent witch so he had to save face by showing compassion for a young baby that would be orphaned if he sent the evil man away."

"Dad is also too weak nowadays to do anything", Theo said and sighed. "They broke his wands as well and the family is forbidden from giving him another one."

"How about yours then?" Neville asked. "Doesn't he try to steal it?"

"Yeah but I hand it in to McGonagall whenever I go home", Theo said and Harry, Neville and Hermione stared at him. Theo blushed a little and waved them off. Harry couldn't imagine having to hand his wand in whenever he left Hogwarts. He wondered if there where more kids like Theo who had to live without their magic because of their homelife being so messed up. Where there kids who had to hide all of their magic stuff or maybe there were kids that got locked in and treated like trash because of what they could do. He shivered at the thought and by the look on Hermione's face she was thinking the same thing. Daphne noticed.

"Stop it", she said. "It will do you no good just thinking about ifs. If there are kids that have it worse than Theo just keep an ear out for them and help them then."

"That's what we do", Tracey said.

"What?" Neville asked.

"Slytherin house is filled with many abused kids", Blaise said and the Gryffindors stared at him. "Harry hasn't Sirius ever told you about how his homelife was when he was a kid?"

"A few times", Harry said and took Blaise's hand.

"That's a common theme in Slytherin", Theo said. "Adrian Pucey needs to pass all classes he takes or his parents will punish him with different curses."

"And one of the first years gets stuck in a room with Cornish pixies if she loses house points", Daphne added.

"And don't forget Timmy in second year", Blaise said. "He gets howlers every Saturday telling him how he needs to become the best in his year or else."

"Is this… is this a common thing in the Snake Pit?" Hermione asked worriedly and the four snakes shrugged. "Don't shrug at me!"

"What else can we do?" Tracey asked her. "It has always been that way. The first thing the seventh year Slytherins do each year is sit down and have a talk with the first years, assuring them they are safe here… as long as they stand together. Together against… the rest of the school."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry asked outraged.

"It's the truth", Theo said. "Everyone always hates on Slytherins, calling them evil. So who would stand up for the Snakes? No one but Snape does… he goes about it the wrong way though."

"Yes but everyone, except professor Taylor-Lupin, act as if we are little dark lords in the making", Tracey said sadly. "Even McGonagall but not as often as most others do."

"If all the teachers are so against the Slytherins why did Flitwick make Blaise his apprentice?" Hermione asked angrily.

"Because he's good Granger", Daphne spat. "Now you are acting like the rest of the school! Don't you think others have asked that, people that aren't Slytherins?"

"Many people wrote me letters", Blaise said calmly. "Mostly bitter Ravenclaws. They demanded I break my curse on Flitwick. But after the duel competitions we've had those letters have stopped coming."

Neville, Harry and Hermione looked at each other. They had never thought about it that way. Tracey noticed their sullen looks.

"Enough of the drama, let's do what we came here for", she pulled her wand. " _Rictusempra_!" she called and aimed at Harry. Harry yelped and managed to cast _Protego_. Tracey gave him a predatory grin and Harry replied in like. Then they went at it. Daphne, Theo and Blaise laughed and scrambled out of the way.

* * *

The mood in the castle as they entered June became excited and tense again. Everyone was looking forward to the third task, which would take place a week before the end of term. Harry was practicing hexes at every available moment. He felt more confident about this task than either of the others. Difficult and dangerous though it would undoubtedly be, Harry was confident in his abilities this time around. Hermione and Blaise were the smartest students at Hogwarts. Daphne had killer hexes, she was a real ice queen when it came to hexes and Harry meant that with utmost respect. Theo was really good with defensive spells and Tracey was so creative with her casting that Harry couldn't help but be impressed. Dorian hung around them to observe and if it was something they had problems with he went and fetched Remus. Harry and Blaise suspected he was doing it to keep an eye on them for Harry's parents. With all his friends around to help Harry had soon mastered the Impediment Curse, a spell to slow down and obstruct attackers; the Reductor Curse, which would enable him to blast solid objects out of his way; and the Four-Point Spell, a useful discovery of Hermione's that would make his wand point due north, therefore enabling him to check whether he was going in the right direction within the maze. He was still having trouble with the Shield Charm, though. This was supposed to cast a temporary, invisible wall around himself that deflected minor curses; Hermione managed to shatter it with a well-placed Jelly-Legs Jinx, and Harry wobbled around the room for ten minutes afterward before she had looked up the counter-jinx.

"You're still doing really well, though," Hermione said encouragingly, looking down her list and crossing off those spells they had already learned. "Some of these are bound to come in handy. "

"Come and look at this," said Neville, who was standing by the window. He was staring down onto the grounds. "What's Malfoy doing?"

Harry and Hermione went to see. Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were standing in the shadow of a tree below. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to be keeping a lookout; both were smirking. Malfoy was holding his hand up to his mouth and speaking into it.

"He looks like he's using a walkie-talkie," said Harry curiously. He had seen his dad and Sirius use his mum's old walkie-talkies so he knew what it was.

"He can't be," said Hermione, "I've told you, those sorts of things don't work around Hogwarts. Come on, Harry," she added briskly, turning away from the window and moving back into the middle of the room, "let's try that Shield Charm again."

"But this time let me show you how", Theo said and Hermione glared at him, but stepped aside.

* * *

Sirius and his dad were sending daily owls now. Like Hermione, they seemed to want to concentrate on getting Harry through the last task before they concerned themselves with anything else. They reminded Harry in every letter that whatever might be going on outside the walls of Hogwarts was not Harry's responsibility, nor was it within his power to influence it. Even his mum wrote.

"If Voldemort is really getting stronger again", she wrote. "my priority is to ensure your safety. He cannot hope to lay hands on you while you are under Remus and Dorian's protection, but all the same, take no risks: Concentrate on getting through that maze safely, and then we can turn our attention to other matters. I know your father and Sirius are writing you daily, telling you the same thing. Listen to them, listen to your friends and listen to Remus, Minerva, Dorian, Jem, Flitwick and how hard it may seem you must listen to Severus as well."

Harry's nerves mounted as June the twenty-fourth drew closer, but they were not as bad as those he had felt before the first and second tasks. For one thing, he was confident that, this time, he had done everything in his power to prepare for the task. For another, this was the final hurdle, and however well or badly he did, the tournament would at last be over, which would be an enormous relief. Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table on the morning of the third task. The post owls appeared, bringing Harry a good-luck card from Sirius. It was only a piece of parchment, folded over and bearing a muddy paw print on its front, but Harry appreciated it all the same. A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the Daily Prophet as usual. She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.

"What?" said Harry and Neville together, staring at her.

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but Neville grabbed it. He stared at the headline and said:

"No way. Not today. That old cow. "

"What?" said Harry. "Rita Skeeter again?"

"No," Hermione said and tried to hide it again.

"It's about me, isn't it?" said Harry.

"No," said Neville, in an entirely unconvincing tone. But before Harry could demand to see the paper. Draco Malfoy shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table.

"Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?"

Malfoy was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet too. Slytherins up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry's reaction.

"Let me see it," Harry said. "Give it here. "

Very reluctantly, Hermione handed over the newspaper. Harry turned it over and found himself staring at his own picture, beneath the banner headline:

 **"HARRY POTTER**

 **DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS**

 **The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent. Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behaviour, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the Triwizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School.**

 **Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying.**

 **It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potters brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion.**

 **"He might even be pretending," said one specialist. "This could be a plea for attention. "**

 **The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public.**

 **"Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a duelling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power. "**

 **Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defense League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers. " Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence. "**

 **Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the Triwizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening.**

Over at the Slytherin table, Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle were laughing at him, tapping their heads with their fingers, pulling grotesquely mad faces, and waggling their tongues like snakes.

"You know Malfoy", Blaise said loud enough for everyone to hear. "Harry isn't the only one that can converse with snakes."

"Oh?" Malfoy asked and cocked an eye. "Who else?"

"Well I am conversing with you am I not?" Blaise asked to which his friends in Slytherin and a few of the other snakes laughed. "I mean we are all Snakes at this table. So what if Harry can talk to you? I can too, although I really don't want to unless I have to."

"Fuck off Zabini!" Malfoy yelled and flew to his feet. "Ever since third year you have become one big prick! You constantly talk down to people and act like you are better than everyone else in this house!"

"The only person I talk down to is you", Blaise replied calmly. "And we all know I am better than you."

"You are nothing like me!"

"Which I am eternally thankful for."

"Shut your trap! Don't forget that I know your secret Zabini! If everyone knew what the other fourth years and I know you wouldn't be this cocky!"

"And if you mention it to anyone you know what will happen."

"Don't threaten me Zabini!"

"I am not, just reminding you of what's at stake… for you."

"Oh and you wouldn't suffer for it?"

"Probably, but unlike you I would be able to take it, can I say the same about you?"

"Shut your trap!"

"Actually no. I have had enough of you badmouthing my boyfriend and treating everyone else around you like they are less than you. You act like you are the king of this school, the most important person in Slytherin House but everyone wearing the emerald snake knows that it is not true." Blaise crossed his arms. "One day the Snakes will have to make a stand and they will have to choose sides. Look at yours Draco and see who stands with you." Draco looked beside him and noticed Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and Millicent there. "Then look at my side Malfoy… who stands with me?" Malfoy did just that and noticed Theo smirking, Tracey waving cheerily at him, Daphne levelling him with an icy glare and Adrian Pucey smirking at him. Blaise looked around the hall.

"Rita Skeeter is a lying cow and if you believe her bullshit you prove that you are just as stupid as she wants you to be", he looked at the newspaper in his hand. "Me? I am way too intelligent to believe anything that comes out of her mouth or from her pen. Can't we just focus on today's final task and cheer on our favourite champions?" With that he sat down again and winked at Harry who grinned at him. Blaise sure knew how to make a nice speech and make a small impact. Hermione looked a little huffy though.  
"What's wrong", Neville asked her.

"How come people listen to him when he speaks but not me? If I say the same things people ignore me! Blaise says it and people do as he says!"

"Two reasons", Parvati giggled. "He is hot and he doesn't come of as strongly as you do Hermione. You are trying to force your opinions on others while Zabini gives them options to think about."

"How did she know your scar hurt in Divination?" Neville said, ignoring Hermione and Parvati continuing their discussion. "There's no way she was there, there's no way she could've heard-"

"The window was open," said Harry. "I opened it to breathe."

"You were at the top of North Tower!" Hermione cut in. "Your voice couldn't have carried all the way down to the grounds!"

"Well, you're the one who's supposed to be researching magical methods of bugging!" said Harry. "You tell me how she did it!"

"I've been trying!" said Hermione. "But I… but…"

An odd, dreamy expression suddenly came over Hermione's face. She slowly raised a hand and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Are you all right?" said Ron, frowning at her.

"Yes," said Hermione breathlessly. She ran her fingers through her hair again, and then held her hand up to her mouth, as though speaking into an invisible walkie-talkie. Neville and Ron stared at each other.

"I've had an idea," Hermione said, gazing into space. "I think I know… because then no one would be able to see... even Moody... and she'd have been able to get onto the window ledge... but she's not allowed... she's definitely not allowed... I think we've got her! Just give me two seconds in the library - just to make sure!"

With that, Hermione seized her school bag and dashed out of the Great Hall.

"Oi!" Ron called after her. "We've got our History of Magic exam in ten minutes! Blimey," he said.

"She must really hate that Skeeter woman to risk missing the start of an exam", Dean sniggered. "What're you going to do in Binns's class Harry? Read again?" Exempt from the end-of-term tests as a Triwizard champion, Harry had been sitting in the back of every exam class so far, looking up fresh hexes for the third task.

"S'pose so," Harry said to Dean; but just then. Professor McGonagall came walking alongside the Gryffindor table toward him.

"Potter, the champions are congregating in the chamber off the Hall after breakfast," she said.

"But the task's not till tonight!" said Harry, accidentally spilling scrambled eggs down his front, afraid he had mistaken the time.

"I'm aware of that, Potter," she said. "The champions' families are invited to watch the final task, you know. This is simply a chance for you to greet them."

She moved away. Harry gaped after her. His parents were going to come? Harry finished his breakfast in the emptying Great Hall. He saw Fleur Delacour get up from the Ravenclaw table and join Cedric as he crossed to the side chamber and entered. Krum slouched off to join them shortly afterward. Cedric stuck his head out.

"Harry, come on, they're waiting for you!" he called. Harry hurried towards him, before Sirius came out and embarrassed him.

* * *

 **TBC**


End file.
